Falter
by Nga Aroha
Summary: Set before Breaking Dawn, because I refuse to acknowledge its existance. T/TT crossover. When Raven is sent to watch over Forks by an overworked Robin, Alice's visions and Edwards mind reading begins to short-circut. Jasper however, feels a connection.
1. Mission

Ah, Another story. I know its bad of me to start a new one, but I couldn't resist.

I'm guessing it will be a job for anyone to find this in the first place, its not exsactly a popular catagory. So if you are reading this, please please reveiw.

For me and for Dragonfriend7738, the wonderful person who gave me this idea. Without him, this wouldn't have happened.

_

* * *

_

_Raven Roth_

I glared out the window of the tour bus, appraising the little town of Forks and its surroundings. I was done quickly. Dense forest. One long Road. Grey Clouds. Pine Trees. Sparse Fog. A snowy-peaked Mountain. None of the scenery was even mildly interesting. It was like the default screen saver on Robins computer. It couldn't hold my attention at all. I just stared blankly at the seat in front of me.

I felt my pocket vibrate, a momentary distraction, and swept my eyes over the people on the bus, about ten in all. Forks didn't seem to be a very popular destination, and most were just passing through. The old Native American man in the corner was sleeping, snoring loudly, his head slumped against the window, his breath creating even more condensation. The young haggard-looking couple were in quiet conversation, immensely relived, now that their three little brats had _finally_ shut up and got to sleep. Melvin, Teether and Timmy had never made that much noise. Well, at least not Melvin and Teether. The woman that came alone was busy typing on her laptop, the annoying clicks as routine as the ticking of a clock after an hour on this bus.

No one would take much notice of my phone conversation. I dug the vibrating cell phone out of my jeans pocket.

It felt so strange to have my legs covered up. In a way, I almost felt more exposed. Without my cloak covering my face, it was harder to act comfortable around people. Everyone on this bus could see my face, see my charka. I had received many questioning looks at the airport. And since I usually traveled with a guy who wouldn't take his domino mask off, a half robot, a green kid and a beautiful alien, I wasn't used to being the one everyone looked at. I had a horrible feeling it would only get worse in this small, isolated town.

I brought the phone to my ear. It was an inconspicuous, year old model, chosen for the fact it drew no attention to itself.

"Hello?" I asked in hushed tones, though I already knew who it was. I had been expecting Robin to call for the past ten minutes.

"Raven." Robin answered darkly, in full mission mode. "Have you reached Forks yet?"

I spared another glance out the window, to see we had reached the main township. It was nothing special, like its surrounding forest. Small pubs and buildings built out of wood lined the street. A few people here and there, bundled up in coats to try and fight off the strong wind, were walking down the streets, no loitering teens anywhere in sight. The complete opposite of Jump. And about a hundredth of the size.

"We're about to pull in." I said quietly, cupping a hand around my mouth so no one could lip read. Robins paranoia had rubbed off on me. "But I'm still not convinced you have the right town. I would be surprised if they needed more than two police officers to keep this place under control."

I imagined their biggest problem would be people going insane from boredom. Maybe that's why people kept getting killed.

"Believe it. We just got a report from the mayor. Another hunter was found dead on a mountain. That makes three now." Robin sighed.

"It could have been a bear." I suggested darkly, as the bus pulled over to the curb, the only mark being a small sign with a red picture of a bus on it. The Indian man lurched forward and awoke, looking startled.

"No. The town relies on the outdoors to get its tourists. Their too smart to let that happen four times in two weeks. And besides, he was on the approved trail." Robin said seriously.

"I have serious doubts about the intelligence of anyone who chooses to live here." I muttered, dropping my voice even lower to make sure no one heard. I heard a deep chuckle on the other end of the line. Cyborg. I must be on speaker.

"Just keep your opinion to yourself Raven." Robin scolded. "You're here to help them."

"They don't want our help." I countered, grabbing my duffel bag off the unoccupied seat next to me and slipping into the aisle.

My mood right now was dark, but then, wasn't it always? It was the only thing I was allowed to show. But right now it wasn't just pure habit. Right now I was really, _really_ annoyed. No amount of stupid jokes Beastboy told or stares could piss me off as much as Robins towering sense of justice. The same towering sense of justice that had led him to accepting this job in the first place. Even though he didn't 't have the time or patience to do it. So of course he handed it off to me, since he thought I might 'blend in' better than Starfire or Beastboy. Why the hell did he accept surveillance jobs half way across the country when he couldn't even commit to them? I certainly didn't need this right now.

I gave a curt nod to the bus driver, who looked at me like I was being rude, and stepped onto the pavement, cold wind hitting me immediately. I pulled the sleeves of my hoodie down to cover my pale hands.

The last few weeks had been pure hell. Slade was back on the scene, using every opportunity to bring up my…_father_, using that deep baritone of his to emphasize everything that had happened, complete with perfectly timed dramatic pauses. I blinked.

"No. Their chief of police doesn't want our help. And according to the mayor, what the chief of Police wants doesn't matter." Robin corrected.

"Then why is he the chief of police?" I grumbled resentfully.

When I had found out the chief of police didn't even want help, it made me even angrier. I could have stayed home, at the tower, reading, instead of here, doing…nothing. I was basically here to watch, look for anything suspicious, and sneak around. And what scared me the most was that their was no limit to how long I was staying. Robin had just said we would 'play it by ear'

"Because they needed one." He ground out. "Now, are you of the bus yet?"

It was hard to keep my tongue when it came to this mission. I considered point black refusing, but then the titans would know something was wrong with me and wouldn't stop pestering me until they found out what. And I wasn't about to admit to them that _Slade _was actually hurting me with his comments.

They would…pity me. And pity was the worst thing. It was degrading, and pointed out the obvious. I wouldn't have it.

"Yes, I suppose now I go to my accommodation?" I asked. I prayed it wouldn't be communal.

"Yeah. it's a flat above the little tea shop down the road from your bus stop." Robins voice sounded a little guilty at this.

"How…glamorous." I replied sarcastically, staring down the road, towards a block of shops. I assumed this was the way I was meant to go.

This was not where I wanted to be at all. It wasn't the fact that this was not the big city. I hated crowds and people. But this was going to far. There was _no one _around.

"Remember you have school tomorrow" Robin said nervously. "The only reason the chief of police ended up agreeing to this was because you were going to take a special interest in protecting his daughter" If my mood was bad before, now it plummeted.

"Great." I hissed, pushing the end call button. I got a vindictive pleasure out of this, which lasted all of two seconds before it faded into anger again. I trudged down the street.

* * *

_Isabella Swan_

"Oh, hello Bella." Esme greeted me warmly, poking her head past the stairway banister, her caramel colored curtain of hair swinging out behind her. I smiled back at her beautiful face, happy to finally get out of the house, away from Charlie and his muttering.

It didn't matter that Edward was the perfect gentleman every time he saw him, Charlie still didn't trust him, and made this clear every time he came to pick me up. I had to reassure him _again_ that the rest of the Cullen family would defiantly be at the house today so we wouldn't be unsupervised. Charlie wished I would spend more time with Jake. But that was a moot point. I spent so much time on the reserve already that I might as well move in. Jake was my brother, but as soon as Charlie heard the word love, he was filled with hope.

"Hello Esme!" I replied, as Edward took my hand in his ice cold one. My heart leapt and stuttered, and I prayed Edward wouldn't notice or hear. I took a sneaky glance to check, and blushed instantly to see him looking back. He chuckled in amusement while my cheeks burned, pulling me towards the living room gently. He must feel like he was pulling nothing at all.

I often marveled at the restraint the Cullen's showed while I was here. No one was moving too fast at all, since Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the couch together, talking quietly in enchanting ghost whispers, occasionally with an outbreak of bell-chime giggles. I had to shake my head to pull myself out of the trance it lulled me into.

"Hi guys." I said nervously, half raising a hand to wave.

Rosalie didn't reply, and kept her perfect red lips pursed in a tight line. I could see the dark stormy sky behind her, seeming to reflect her personality and attitude towards me. We had made only slight progress since she had explained why she didn't like me. Their was only an understanding between us. Alice turned her head to me and grinned dazzlingly.

Edward was not the only one in his family able to shock me with good looks. Beside me Edward frowned, the amused look melting off his face into a frown. I was amazed at my luck. He looked like a brooding male model. I could only feel slightly curious about why he was upset.

"No Alice." Edward chided. Alice instantly pouted. I could already guess what she had been thinking about.

"But I only wanted to give her-" She began to protest as Rosalie scowled. I supposed as one of the Cullen's without a gift, their thought conversations became annoying.

"No Alice." Edward repeated, his tone lighter.

"Fine. You have to leave her sometime." She told Edward threateningly. "And when you do, I'm going to give her the clothes."

I smiled awkwardly. Being treated like Alice's doll was getting tiring. All I wanted to do today was hang out with Edward. Still, I self-consciously looked down and my sweater and jeans. Boring predictable old Bella. I heard a loud throaty chuckle from Emmett, who was watching football on their flat screen.

Jasper came into the room, and nodded to me painfully. I knew out of all the Cullen's, he found my presence hardest to take. His moon pale hand was grasping a thick book. I supposed he definatly had the time to read, whereas I could hardly find time to do my homework and the cooking.

Suddenly Alice gasped as her eyes slid out of focus. She was having a vision. I always found it slightly scary when this happened. She looked so out of control, something I wasn't used to associating her with. None of the others paid much attention, except for Jasper and Edward. Jasper dropped down beside her, placing a hand on her designer jean covered knee.

Edwards eyes narrowed as he focused on whatever Alice was seeing. After a few seconds it was all over. Alice focused and breathed out, and Edward closed his eyes.

"That was strange…" Alice whispered. Edward nodded.  
"What is it?" Jasper asked intensely

"Everything was foggy." Edward answered slowly, his voice even. He sounded troubled, like he was thinking too hard. "Like a blurred lens"

Alice rubbed her head.

"Ow. I can't see properly."

My blood suddenly froze.

"Is it another one of those dogs?" Rosalie asked distainfully, mostly uninterested. Edward shook his head.

"No. Its at school." He looked at me. I tried not to panic. It couldn't be a vampire. That was something wasn't? Alice could see vampires.

"But…maybe Jacob or Seth might go to the school for some reason…" I tried weakly.

"no." Alice interrupted, still rubbing her head. The people around are all people we know, they look curious. Thats all that happens."

Relief coursed through me. If people were there, and they didn't look scared, that meant it couldn't be too bad. But the looks on the faces of the Cullen's, worried and tense, prevented me from feeling fully at ease.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked aloud, knowing he would hear from upstairs. His eyes were dark, and like always I was scared. And helpless. I had no idea what was going on.

* * *

So heres the first chapter, I hope people like it. I do think this will be continued, if there are people out there that reveiw.


	2. The First Day of Highschool

One word for you people. Awesome. Truley did not expect all those reveiws. I would have updated earlier but I had to take care of some...stuff.

Xcrimsonrosex - This chappie is hopefully longer for you, but the next chapter is going to be AWESOME

Fallfromreality - there is one other twilight/titans mix, and I quite like it. but i'm hoping that this doesn't seem like I'm telling the same story.

blackangeldust - hehe, they are in character. Robins being a bit of a douche, but isn't he always?

Locket123 - sorry I didn't get if up. Ew, that sentence sounds weird on its own.

anyway. I had to go away. Taking care of buisness. For five days. Their was a lot of buisness.

Anon - You sound wise. I'm planning on not quitting, if you can plan such a thing.

Rothica - I will try to update quick next time.

The-random-hitter - Thank you wise one. Lol.

Alexa - Lol, them meeting would be a good start, and then....I will go from there. sorry for the confusion about the dead people. I meant Raven to say there was three and then Robin say another was killed, so lets say four were killed.

Dragonfriend7738 - I'm gonna try and finish this, though its hard to write down. The two different worlds have different moods, and i want them both in the story.

asidevalid - Don't worry about english, I know how tough it can be.

Short n' Sweet - I know this isn't actually your pen name, but its easier to write. I know what you mean. Usually I hate twilight, as you can tell from my profile. I like to list all the reasons why it sucks to people who like it until they cry for edward. But then again, when the next movie comes out, I will be in the theaters straight away, all excited with popcorn. I go through stages.

JasperLover - Thank you! It means a lot to know that people are reading and enjoying, its why i do this.

Thanks to the other three that updated, I will try to keep going and hopefully you'll continue to like the chapters :)

_

* * *

_

_Raven Roth_

I walked down the cold windy street, cursing Robin and his ancestors, wanting to be anywhere but here. It wasn't hard to spot the two story, extremely _old, _building I was supposed to be staying. It was the only open shop on the desolate block.

A few thin white wire chairs and a matching table sat outside, nailed to the concrete to keep them from flying away, outside the small teashop, with pastel yellow paint, peeling off the wooden boards of its wall. No one was sitting outside of course.

I sighed and resolved to get this over with, so I could get to my room and meditate. It had been a long flight, followed by a long drive in that cramped bus. I needed to get my emotions under control before tomorrow, when I would be surrounded by so many angsty, curious teens, who would most likely want to bother me. The faster I greeted whoever was inside, the faster I could ready myself.

The doorbell tinkled irritatingly as I pushed the door open. In Jump all the doors opened by sensor, and though I could easily survive without technology, I found it just another difference in what was becoming a long list. I missed the elegance and beauty of Azarath, like I did all the time, but now I also missed the butsle and progress of Jump.

The interior of the café was the same faded pastel yellow as the outside walls, the same chairs and tables too. Their were a few people in here, an old couple in the very corner of the room and a young adult male, sitting by himself in the middle, reading a paper. I couldn't see his face behind it, and was therefore reminded of Robin, reading his paper at the tower bench every morning. I pushed this aside, with any other troubling thoughts.

Though I doubted this place got that many customers, judging by the thick itchy line of dust around the bay window pane, the chairs and tables were spaced much too closely together, as if to cater for more people. I had to twist my hips and side shuffle up to the counter, next to the finger marked display case, boasting a day-old looking custard square. The coffee machine next to the register looked a couple years old, but it seemed to be the newest thing in the shop.

Especially when you compared it to the elderly woman behind the counter. She stared me down, as if she were trying to X-ray me. As a precaution I put up extra mind barriers. Robins paranoia was louder than logic, which told me this old woman couldn't possibly have any mind reading powers. Yet something about her screamed ancient Chinese wisdom. Maybe it was the two carved chopsticks jammed into her tight bun, or her keen, black, slanted eyes that wouldn't stop staring me down.

I cleared my throat and waited.

"Yes?" she asked creakily, waiting for me to say something worth her time. I had the sense that she thought customers were interrupting her.

Now what was I supposed to say? Robin had organized everything. Yet he thought it was a good ides to surprise all the information on me a few second before, or a few minutes after I needed it.

"I'm here for the room." I said emotionlessly. The woman's eyes narrowed further.

"You're younger than I expected." She trailed off, eventually muttering something in Mandarin. One of the languages I _didn't _speak. I waited, standing, while I felt gazes on my back. After another few moments of staring, she turned without a word and motioned me around the counter. Hitching my duffle bag higher up my shoulder, I walked around the display case and followed her through a door and up a cold narrow stairway. She moved surprisingly fast.

"My name is Ms. Kim." She snapped. "You pay rent each week. No noise after eight o'clock. No trouble. You understand?"

I was pleased with this woman. She wanted about as little to do with me as I wanted to do with her. Maybe Robin had picked the right place for me to stay. I found hotel owners too nosy. A host family would have been stifling.

I nodded, keeping my eyes trained on the pastel door, and it wooden handle.

"Good." She said, accepting my silence as a blessing. I flattened myself carefully up against the wall as she turned to go back down to the shop without a smile.

She bustled away quickly, shutting the connecting door with slam, which blew open the door to my new apartment. With a dark heart I walked inside, dropping my bag down on the little green couch. This room had no carpet, but still, the furniture and wood seemed to be newer than any of the things in the tea shop below.

I stared around. This wasn't my first solo mission away from the tower, but at least most had been in the city. All had been in the same state.

I knew I would just have to deal with this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bella Swan_

It felt like I had blinked and there was Carlisle, his expression unconcerned, looking like one of the merciful gods from Olympus.

"Yes?" he asked pleasantly. Edward turned to him, his face stormy. Alice took her hands from her head, still slightly confused. But I was comforted by the look of irritation dawning on her face, the kind of expression she always got if I asked her to look into Jacobs future. After living with her gift for decades, it must have been frustrating for her to find it blocked.

"It's a vision I just had." She explained. I listened eagerly.

Her voice was quiet to my ears, but I had the feeling she was raising her volume for me.

"I can't see who its about, but I can see its at Forks high school. Everyone's looking around curiously, but they don't look scared at all."

Carlisle digested this, taking all of one second.

"So you can't see who is the main subject of the vision?" He asked, his eyebrow raising slightly in thought.

"Its not one of the pack." She said while nodding to his question. Unlike Rosalie, the others all called the Wolf pack by their names, with respect, except for the occasional slip by Emmett. Working together had led to new respect. "The headache I've got right now from trying to see isn't nearly as bad as it is when I try to see any of them."

This troubled Carlisle. I noticed Esme slink down the stairs and join the group in silence. All the Cullen's were watching the head of their family cautiously, as if afraid what he might say. That didn't make me feel great. In fact it made me feel sick.

They could all look after themselves, and be of some use, mentally like Alice or physically like Emmett and Jasper. What if this was like last time, and I ended up one more problem for them to worry about when they should be focusing on protecting themselves?

"I wouldn't worry just yet. It cannot be something we have never faced before if the other students were not troubled. There is a possibility that it is a vampire with a gift." Carlisle smiled convincingly.

"A vegetarian nomad?" Jasper asked cynically, his perfect forehead furrowed slightly. The way he said it made it sound impossible. Jasper was having trouble keeping his hunger under control, and he had the support of his entire family, not to mention Alice. No matter how much the thought of any of the Cullen's drinking human blood if they were alone hurt, I knew it was a likely theory. Maybe only Carlisle would be able to control himself.

"It's a possibility, though maybe more likely to be two or three."

At this, my heart rate sped up like a Rabbits, and a blush spread slowly and surely across my cheeks as I realized in this silence everyone could hear it. Being the only human wasn't fair.

Two or three new, beautiful and deadly vampires. The faces of one of the dead hunters came to my mind instantly. I had sold him some elastic ties and then the next day, his face was in the paper. Killed while hunting deer in the lower mountains, speculated to be a bear. It was the first year I met Edward all over again. Deep down I had been picturing Victoria, Red hair blowing dangerously in the wind, deadly smile flashing deadlier teeth, ready to come an get me.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh.

"You worry too much!" He chuckled. "We'll outnumber any vampires that come our way, and even if we didn't, we'd still win." He grinned. This did little to help me. Emmett was always confident, no matter who or how many they were up against.

Suddenly a wave of tranquility washed over me.

"Jasper" I complained, though I could feel my heart slowing to its steady, quiet rhythm. Edward put his arm around my waist. The cold was a further comfort. Alice smiled her brilliant smile.

"Don't worry Bella." She said kindly. "I'm sure I'll see something else soon. It might even be a human. If you can stop Edwards mind reading, I suppose there has to be someone out there who can stop my sight." She sighed, looking put out. "It _is _annoying though"

I nodded, trying to not look so worried, for Edward sake.

"We will just have to wait and see." Carlisle confirmed, as Esme held his hand dotingly. "Try to not be so worried, all of you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jasper Hale_

After Bella and Edward left at ten o'cloc, I had an urge to go and talk to Carlisle again, hoping he would give me some more information. It wasn't that Bella was really a _problem_, it was just that it was irritating when our conversations had to be toned down for her sake. Mostly it was Edward being over protective and not wanting her to know anything that might be upsetting.

"Carlisle?" I asked through the door to his study. I new he would hear me through the wood, and sure enough I heard him tell me to come in quietly. I pushed the door open and in a few mileseconds I was by his side. He was in the middle of reading a thick, old, book. Esme was upstairs working on plans to restore an old house, Emmett was watching ESPN, and Rosalie and Alice were out shopping for_ more_ clothes. My wife never had enough of the stuff, and insited we all wear what she brought.

"Are you still worried about Alice's vision?" He asked, and this was not the first time I had wondered if he had mind reading abilitys, as well as Edward.

"Yes." I replied. " How can we not worry, when this hasn't happened before? Alice said the headache was different to the ones she gets when she tries to look into the pack's future. More like she was hit on the head rather than an actual migrane."

Carlisle frowned.

"There is nothing we _can_ do but wait Jasper. It is something we have never experianced before. Obviously the vision is about someone with strong presence. After all, Alice didn't try to look into this persons future, it just came to her. So they will eventually be meeting us at some point. It would be unwise to take a guess at who or what this person is. As she said herself, it is possible it was just a human who is resistant to her ability, and that is the reason her sight is malfunctioning."

"But I want your opinion." I said fiercly. Carlisle liked to be sure before he said things, but I trusted his judgement. It was true we didn't have an exceptionaly strong bond like he had with the others, since he didn't turn me himself, but we had been a family for so long, I trusted his knowledge completly. He was the wisest and oldest, therefore he had an even veiw on things and was the best person to take a guess.

Carlisle sighed, but knew I would not give up. Nothing was going to get the chance to hurt my family, especially not Alice. She was the most important thing in my life, and I was not going to lose her. All my time in the confederate army and with Maria had taught me one important thing; know your enemy.

"It is possible it may be another species of wolf. We know that the quilette tribe are not true werewolfs, merly men who take the form of wolves when they wish."

I nodded, it was a possibilty. A lone werewolf who only changed on the full moon could be easily manadged if needed.

"There is another possiblity." Carlisle said slowly. To a human it would seem fast. I looked up in surprise, mind racing through possibilties.

"It could be something we havn't come across before."

"Something none of us have seen?" I asked incredulously. That was not good at all. We needed a defensive and offensive plan to protect us, of course Bella as well, she couldn't protect herself....

"In this world anything is possible." Carlise concluded. That sentence was so ominous I would have shuddered if still human. Another species of life...it was hard to think about.

"Don't worry yourself Jasper, nothing has given us any reason to beleive this person will be hostile. The vision was simply people staring in one direction, nothing theatening at all about that." He smiled. I nodded reluctantly.

Time to go and find Alice. No matter what Carlisle said though, I couldn't stop the stratergies from forming in my head. It was habit, it was my life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven Roth_

With all there stares, Azar herself would begin to feel self-conscious. The fact I hadn't had enough time to buy tea, even though I now lived above a _tea shop_, only added to my frustration as I stomped through the hallway, being eagerly looked over by students with nothing better to do. I had my Ipod headphones shoved into my ears, so no one would try to talk to me.

Obviously I had it on some screamo song at full volume to scare them away further. I didn't even like the song. And it wasn't even effective. Robin had said I had to dress civilian, but I had stretched that as far as it would go. If I dressed intimidating, then I was less likely to be approached. For this purpose, this morning I had put on some Black jeans, a black t-shirt, black boots and a little bit of black eyeliner. Now, In Jump this wouldn't have seemed extreme, but in little old Forks, I was practicly like that Lady Gaga singer than Starfire tried to dress like once, much to every male in the city's joy. And the fact that I had a charkra and purple hair added to the fact that I looked like an outcast. Perfect. It would be easier to keep in control if no one tried to speak to me.

Maybe the people here were too dumb to know this. Or maybe I was really_ that_ fascinating. Because right now a young male was walking towards me, timid looking girl in tow, watching me with the appropriate amount of caution and fear. But the feelings radiating off her were more like jelousy. I stared at them, trying to get them to realise they should stay away. But the boy smiled easily, though I could sense a small amount of nerves as he came up to me. I pressed my lips in a tight line, not turning the ipod off. Maybe _then_ he would get the idea that I didn't want to stand here and chat.

After all, I had a class in ten minutes. A _class. _I hadn't been to any sort of instituion since my twelfth year in Azarath. This would be interesting.

The boy opened his mouth and said what looked to be a hello. I reluctantly pulled out the headphones.

"What?" I asked emotionlessly. His dark cheeks reddened slightly.

"Uh, I'm Tyler, and this is Jessica. Your new here arn't you?" He said lamely.

"Yes." I replied shortly, and continued to stare at him. This usually made people feel uncomfortable. Which I could tell he was. He sort of smiled half-heartedly.

With nothing else to say, I walked away calmly without another word.

_That was fun._ I thought sarcasticly. If everyone here was going to be too shocked by me to use big words, how would I even find intelligent conversation? Not that I wanted to make any friends. Otherwise I would have gone to high school by myself, on my own terms. It wasn't like I needed a diploma to get a job. I was a special case, and if they only knew who I was and what I could do when in control, I would be hired anywhere, anytime, by anyone. I didn't need trigonometry. or science. I had magic. And I could learn on my own.

I stalked to my homeroom, intent on being silent for ther est of the day. Everyone sitting at a desk with friends or standing around talking looked up instantly. I raised and eyebrow, and most looked away speedily, embarresed. _Good._

I walked to the back of the room, and sat down at a heavily graffitied desk, dropping my bag full of crisp, fresh yet uniteresting books down. I was used to tomes and scrolls, delicate and musky smelling. Full of secrets not able to be absorbed in a class room surrounded by teenagers who felt little but lust and boredom. I refused to talk to anyone who got excited by school dances, and talking to members of the opposite sex.

I put the headphones back in my ear, cranking up the volum until all the other sounds were drowned out. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore. Yet I still had my other senses.

This place smelled faintly like rubber and white board marker. At least it was realitivly clean. The biggest sense in use by me right now was empathy. The emotions of the people in the class were heightened by my apperance here, either that or they were permanatly excited. Trepadition, caution, and excitment reigned over the classfull of adolescants.

If I just kept my head down, everything would be fine. Intrest dies out quickly if left unfed. They _must_ have other things to worry about.

I felt another presense enter the room. And this was followed by walking, I could feel the vibrations as twenty three kids sat down at their desks. I was hit by a strong jolt of irritation. The teacher. The irritation was directed at me. I opened my eyes to find a woman staring at me with a half-frown.

I slowly took the headphones out of my ear, staring her in the eye, hoping for her to leave this alone, and more specificly, leave _me_ alone.

Finally the woman glanced down at the peice of paper in her hand.

"We have a new student here at Forks Highschool today." She announced, to mutters among the class. "Raven." The class was silenced immediatly as every head turned to me. I raised my hand sarcasticly and most teens flicked back around quickly.

The teacher looked around as if she didn't know which one I was. Then she acted as if she had just spotted me.

"Ah Raven....What is your last name? It doesn't seem to be on the paper here." She held the paper up. I pressed my lips in a tight line. Should I or shouldn't I?

"Roth" I finally let slip from my lips after a few moments of absoulute, ear-splitting silence. The teacher didn't smile at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Would you like to tell the class about yourself?" She asked, clearly not really asking at all. I fought back a snort.

"No." I replied emptily. Her eyes widened, and a muted gasp went through the students in the room.

"W-where are you from?" She splutered, scandalised. A few snickers were heard.

"California." I sighed Boredly.

"Where in California?" She demanded, catching her breath.

"Jump City." I ground out emotionlessly.

"Well Miss Roth, In Jump city you may be allowed phones and music players in class, but not here, understand?"

"Very."

I hadn't even tried to, but I could tell from the happy emotions surrounding me that I had made an impression. If my bad luck kept on going, I would be the schools rebel in a few hours. This was bad. If the teacher had just left me alone, everything would have been....bearable. Now she was going to keep testing me, and I wasn't going to give in to her and give the class a speach about myself.

_Hi, I'm Raven Roth, daughter of Non-existant teenage mother Arella, and the very powerful demon lord Trigon. I'm sort of a princess of hell, and for that reason I was raised by monks in a defferent, much nicer dimension. But then I moved to Jump city, to fight crime with an alien, a robot, an annoying kid who turns into animals, and a personified trafic light. Now I'm here to spy on you all to see if you or any of your family members might have killed some hunters, but mostly I'm looking for Bella Swan. Does anyone of you know who she is by the way? Doesn't matter, just try to stay out of my way, and then I'll try not to kill you all okay?_

Oh yes, That would go down great with Robin.

* * *

Ah yes, next chapter is the Cullen/Raven meeting. Exciting.

Does anyone have a problem with the pairing Jasper/Raven? I would like to hear people opinions and arguments about this and anything else. Whether I agree or disagree with what you say, it'l inspire me to write. Debating is one of my other passions, and always makes me want to hurry up so I can reply.

Reveiw please :D


	3. Meeting

I'm updating now, because I have some more *stuff* to take care of, and will be away for another couple of days. Sad but neccesary.

Ohhhhh! New chapter yay!

_Excited._

DragonFriend - I shortened your penname. Its easier for me this way. Man I love your reveiws.

Oh man, Raven is going to buy a whole lot of tea. Ms Kim is gonna have to order in more. Do you even realise how deep and clever you are? I mean, you basicly just cut through all my smoky diversions and find the point - That Jasper will go after Raven to kill her. Shes a big-ass threat. If you've read midnigh sun, twilight from Edwards point of veiw, you'll know that Jasper was all for killing Bella until Alice was like 'no, were gonna be friends, and it would upset me greatly if you were to end her life." Ending that arguement. But Alice can't tell if she will be friends with Raven, so no one really has any qualms about her dieing.

I love Raven in school. I basicly just mixed me, my friends, and her personality, and there she is! Its not like anyones able to kick her out. Me, on the other hand.....

Yeah, I didn't even spell check that chapter. Its lazy, its unproffesional, but I'll start doing it properly when someone starts paying me.

Littlesnowfaire2005 - They don't exactly 'meet', but they meet. Next couple of chapters will be more interactive.

Asidevalid - Sorry, I only speak english, maori, and a little bit of french. But hey, if I do finish french, I might start on spanish next. It sounds so pretty when you speak it. Mainly I learn all of these languages to piss my friends off. And to yell at people who don't understand.

Ah yes, I thought people might have a problem with that, and I will explain my reasons at the bottom of these replys. As for what happens to Alice you will just have to see.

Short and Sweet - Yesss, one person for Jas/Rae! This chapter is etter than the last I think, we go inside Jasper and Ravens head more.

FallFromReality - I only thought of the Jas/Rae pairing when I was thinking about their abilitys, and realised they both basicly have the ability to feel and influence others emotions, and both know what that burden is like. _Ohhhhhhhh, connection. _Then I was like, four perfect couples in one family, your kidding me right? And then yeah, thinks fell into place and I was adamant, this was going to be Jas/Rae. I'm hoping others will see the light, I have a feeling it might not be a popular desicion.

PopcornZoe - She might be a _little_ upet, but she has her whole immortal life to get over it. Don't worry, I love her to.

Karen - OMFG. I hate it to! Like fuck! Bella is not actually some baddass magical goth girl named Diesal KillPuppy in another life! Peoples lame attempts to make her cool and interesting sadden me...When you said you were scared that Bella was gonna actually be Raven, I physicaly shuddered at the thought.

M rating.

I know what you want.

XcrimsonroseX - Thats the point. He _makes_ her feel. Romantic no?

VVVVVVVVVV - I actually counted how many v's you have in your name. Meeting in this chapter.

**Authors note;**

_Jasper And Alice, Why I think I can break them up_

In Stephany Meyers magical world of loving, sensative men and vampires that sparkle like terrifying disco balls, everyone finds their true love immediatly, and then stays with them forever more. In my world, you break up with people because you find out you were not as suited to each other as you first thought. In stephany Meyers magic world, Carlisle _happens _to fall in love with the woman around his age that he changes, Rosalie_ happens_ to fall in love with emmett, the first person she wants changed and I find this suspicious.

"Oh, but its fate" Some people say.

"Fuck you" I reply, as I type away at my computer, causing problems for characters.

I can understand Carlisle and Esme. Their so undeniably cute together you just want to die. I can understand Emmett and Rosalie, their both slightly shallow and sex driven. I can even slightly begin to understand Edward and Bella, their both overdramatic and irritating. But to me, Jasper and Alice just seem _conveniant._ Its not about the characters they are, in fact, Alice is actually my favourite character from Twilight. Shes fun, has good fashion sense, and sees the future. Shes kick-ass. But as a couple, they don't really fit. Individualy they are awesome.

Plus, as Rosalie says unhappily, their will only ever be two of them.

I'm npot saying I would make it happen, but if Jasper and Raven got together, think of the pretty little southern violet-haired golden eyed empathetic demon-human-vampire children! I don't know about anyone else, but thats the cutest thing I ever thought.

Man I'm convincing. To myself at least. If anyone disagrees, _flame me._ Go ahead. What are you waiting for? The reveiw button is right down there.

Now for my favourite chapter so far;

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

Edgy was an understatement. I couldn't listen to any of the faceless teachers, nor even pretend to. Alice was the same as always. Helpful, chatting to Bella like nothing was wrong. I wished I could be like that.

Everyone was noticing. The students with palms over their mouths who didn't know I could hear them were saying I looked even more pained than usual. Bella kept sending me worried glances, but I quickly quelled her jumpiness with some calm. She knew I was behind it, but she didn't complain. Maybe she didn't want Edward on her back.

I for one, was very glad he and Emmett were here. Emmett was keen to talk over different strategies with me, and anything involving Bella's safety was all right with Edward, even though he told me that it was important and necessary when he read my thoughts as we sat in the corner, away from Rosalies comments. Emmett snorted, thinking like I did that no matter the level of danger, from the volturri to a pin on the floor, Edward would always be there to save Bella, needed or not. Edward just scowled and diverted me with plans, which worked. We were looking for something new, a change in emotions, a whisper in the corridors, or someone thinking something they shouldn't.

It didn't take long.

A few minutes before the warning bell Jessica Stanley, the annoying girl who hung around Bella, came up cautiously to announce that 'theres a really weird new girl'. and by the time the warning bell had rung, the school was seething with excitement, like it always did when someone new came. They were instantly treated like a celebrity, like Bella, and of course us for the first few minutes before the students realized we were different.

From Jessicas _detailed _description, which we all subtly listened in on, the girl was gothic, ugly, rude, moody and mean. She went over all the finer points, such as her 'Really strange purple hair', 'punk clothes' and 'screamo music'. This told us nothing we needed to know. I found myself wishing she would shut up, and then from there my thoughts flew.

_She smells okay._

I gulped back the burning in my throat as Jessica flicked her ponytail around, now ten times worse than it usually was. Nothing got rid of it. The more I thought about it, the hotter it burned. I was reminded of my change, and shuddered.

_How long has it been?_

"Jasper" Edward said warningly, looking at me with stern eyes. Suddenly I was filled with guilt and remorse. His eyes softened. Alice, seeing what was going on and taking a good guess, stepped over.

"Its okay Jazz, You weren't going to do anything." She soothed, before stepping back to Bella. This didn't help. I walked among humans almost every day, and I still couldn't control myself. I knew they were not animals, I knew they could think and love. I knew Bella, a human herself, and now part of my family. And still I couldn't contain my thoughts, when the rest of my family could.

Edward shook his head apon hearing my thoughts, and gestured me, Emmett and Rosalie over to the corner. His and the others pitying looks made me feel worse. I hated myself for what I was.

"What is Jessica really thinking?" I asked quickly and evenly, changing the subject before anyone could say a word. They all noticed, of course they did, they were vampires, but still, they each looked to Edward without a sound.

"I can see the girl in her head. Shes wearing Black jeans, shirt, and boots. Her hair is deep purple, just under chin length, cut rather sharply. She'll be easy to spot here. According to Jessica, she replied to her and Tylers greeting emotionlessly, as if she thought she was better than they were. From what I can see, the girl has an aura of power about her. We have to remember this is Jessicas mind. To her other females are either there to be used, or a threat. At least subconsciously." Edward sighed.

"So we can't tell anything until we see and smell her for ourselves." Rosalie huffed.

"Exactly." Edward replied. I needed to smell this girl and find out why Alice couldn't see her. I needed to find her. I forgot about my thirst, and it mercifully subsided.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked sharply. Edward shook his head. Emmett shrugged looking around at our unhappy faces.

"I don't know why your all so upset. Its just a harmless little girl." he shrugged. Sometimes Emmett pissed me off.

"How do you know shes harmless? Because she looks harmless?" I asked him with narrowed eyes. He narrowed his in turn.

"I havn't seen her, but if she was a wolf, we would have smelled her from here." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. I loved my brother, like all of my adoptive family, but none of them understood a war zone. What it was like to have to watch everyone and everything. Nothing was what it seemed.

"We'll just have to get close to her and lunch and decide then." I said, defusing the situation and sending everyone a wave of relaxation and slight joy. They all smiled slightly back at me, nodding, Edward with an approving look on his face. I went to my homeroom, sat at my desk and resolved to get through the next three classes without going insane from waiting.

Usually I could be patient for days, but this, I had a bad feeling about.

No one knew anything about this girl, other than she looked different. In the first class, when the teachers couldn't hear, a few males in the class said she was pretty, among other things regarding her body that in my time as a human would have got you shot by her father. A few girls said she had been kicked out of her last school for heavy drug use and arson. Other rumors and observations included that she was an heiress, a model, and lastly, that she was from California.

This was important. If she was from California, then there was no way she was a vampire who lived among humans. It was too sunny in California for a non-nomadic vampire. If she was a night dweller, then she would have massacred the entire school by now. It sounded as if she was the only new student, and a vampire with no support wouldn't be able to control themselves.

So she wasn't a vampire.

Alice's theory that she was just a normal human with the ability to get past her precognition seemed more and more likely the more I listened, and I felt myself relaxing.

By my third class, I was only slightly interested in seeing the girl for myself as the rumors got more wild and unbelevable. Stories of how she defied teachers orders and refused to leave a biology class reached my history class. She seemed to just be a teenager who did't want to be in this little town after California. Probably immature, sent by frustrated parents. Charlie Swan would most likely have to put her back in line.

Alice smiled at me, her golden eyes warming in amusement as a girl exclaimed over how cool this Raven girl's hair was. It had been exactly the same when Bella had come. Girls with little or no popularity had gone on and on about how Bella had the most perfect skin. No matter how many times I lived high school, it seemed the same.

They never taught the things that they really needed to know. Like who to trust, when to be vigilant, when to keep your mouth shut. Even in situations that wern't life or death, like someones boyfriend cheating with someones best friends, would have benefited from some common sense. It would save me from being assaulted with pain and anguish on a daily basis. It was hard to keep in control when the feelings of others kept telling me the world was going to end.

The lunch Bell rang after an uneventful lesson. I was looking forward to a few weeks time when we would be going into detail about the confederate army. This usually happened once in the span of one of our high school lives, and each time it was the highlight for me.

Alice's hand reached for mine and I took it without a word, headed for our usual table with Bella and Edward, and of course all of Bella's nervous friends. The only one I could begin to enjoy being around was Angela Webber and Ben Cheney, who were for the most part positive about life.

We collected trays of food we didn't need, and sat down. Worry had been replaced with a slight curiosity.

Bella sat down next to Alice, tripping over her own foot on the way, blushing a deep crimson and training her brown eyes on the table top while Edward chuckled. I wondered if she would be more graceful as a vampire, or if somehow she would still be clumsy then. Edward stopped laughing and shot me a look.

I was about to reply that my thoughts were only reflections of the inevitable, when suddenly half the room fell silent. We all tensed up. I didn't like my back facing whatever the people were suddenly craning their necks to get a looks at. I spun around, almost forgetting to do it human speed, and saw Raven for the first time.

She could look like a vampire if her eyes were red or gold. The skin that was showing, her arms, neck and face, was an unhealthy sandy grey. But her eyes were an unnatural violet. I would be able to tell if she were wearing contacts. Her hair was the same colour as her eyes, that deep purple. Shiny and drawing you in. She dressed like kids in any city, black and more black.

But what she wore was not important. It was the way she walked, the way she picked up her tray, the way she held her head. As if she were angry, and calm at the same time. Full of purpose, with no where to go. Graceful, deadly.

She spun all the way around, obviously feeling our precense. Her eyes narrowed, and I clearly saw her lip curl back. Her short curtain of hair swung around and I was hit with the strongest scent I had ever encountered.

Its didn't smell apatising in any way. It didn't smell bad by any means either. It smelt amazing.

Papaya, petrol, rose oil, chocolate, sweat, guava, coffee. It was an endless list of good and bad, meant to draw in and push away. And it was fierce. Shocking.

I inhaled the scent like a drug, relishing it, but at the same time pissed and deeply worried. In my head I was already planning my next move. I could see she was having the same effect on the others.

On instinct I focused all of my senses only on her. She felt nothing. Nothing compared to the others around here. All I got was a little irritation and fear, but it was as if there was a veil blocking her off from my gift.

I could hear and feel the vibration of blood pumping through her major arteries and blood vessels. Thick, lush, wet blood. But her scent stopped me from wanting to taste it. I wanted to....be near it.

She had blood, but she was not human. No way in hell.

And as she glared at us with slight surprise, she knew we wern't either.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven Roth_

Why here? Why now? In a school?

It was so clear what they were, I was surprised none of the students knew. Their supposed to have active imaginations! Their species were so obvious it was a joke of nature that they were still among humans!

As many questions as answers popped into my head in the second I saw them, but for now I couldn't process them. Instinct told me to drop my tray and run, courage was begging for a fight, and logic told me to not draw any attention to myself and walk away slowly. I listened to logics soothing voice and placed my tray back on the stainless steel bench. I got a look from the lady behind the counter, but she decided not to pursue me.

I took a look back at the table to see the vampires taking a deep drag of my scent. I could feel their confusion and fury, bottled up to hide from the students who saw nothing wrong with the picture. I counted five vampires among the teenagers, some sitting so close it was a wonder they wern't corpses by now.

A beautiful blond girl with cascading curls was sitting at a table with a muscled, dark haired male. A few table down, there were three others. Another blond, this time a male, a short haired impish female and another male, with bronze hair and liquid gold eyes that they all shared. Along with the bruise like shadows, alabaster skin and deadly manner that hung about them like a thick fog.

I had senses them almost the moment I came in. Mainly the bronze haired one, who was staring at me with disbeleif. I had felt something, almost sharp, probing at my mind barriers. After a few seconds it had become more intense. I made sure I had the strongest walls I could set up around my thoughts, and walked out of the room, feeling gazes on my back, human and otherwise.

I hadn't felt a mind reader that strong since the Azarathian monks who used to test me. I had known some vampires had powers, but had never come across one. Vampires were like flash floods, or lightening strikes. They were there, they killed, but what could you do? Humans killed animals for sport, why couldn't a nomad kill a rouge human for food? Not that I in any way approved.

But it was just another way to die. Not that they would be getting me anytime soon. Not that they could if they wanted they wouldn't, because that would be the most idiotic move to pull on the daughter of trigon.

I doubted they new of me, or of any demons for that matter, but they knew I wasn't to be messed with. They smelt me, smelt the way I did to all creatures of night. My warning, my drawcard, my weapon.

I headed for the closest empty room I saw, and pushed the door open. It was an empty science lab.

How were the vampires able to sit with humans? It didn't make any sense. How was there so many? When vampires got together, there were deadly fights. And the golden eyes....

It wasn't like the monks had taught me much about Vampires, or werewolves, or spirits. Just the basics. How to recognize them, to not be taking in by their cunning ways....to bad they hadn't thought to tell me about _dragons._

I shook my head and pulled out the cell phone Robin had given me. Dialing the number, I knew I would have to do something about this, Robin wouldn't just let me leave with all these people here with immortal beings of immense physical and mental power. Robin didn't even know vampires existed, let alone the extent of their predatory skills. In a fight, I knew very well who would win if I wasn't my cunning, monstrous, fully demon self. I would die if it came to that.

But then again, I suppose I could get resurrected if I agreed to turn the world into a fiery pit of despair.

"This is the cellphone of Robin, leader of the teen titans. I'm busy right now, so leave a message. If this is urgent, call the police."

"Robin, its Raven." I spat into the phone. I was not happy with him. Dumping me in the middle of nowhere, with _vampires._ "I found out whose killing all the innocent hunters. Vampires. Yes, you heard me." My tone was not emotionless, it was sharp. Robin would know I was pissed straight away. "As soon as you get this message, call me back. Because I have a feeling they don't like me. They would be stupid to try, but killing me looked to be on at least a couple of their agendas."

I hung up. Now that message would get some attention.

The door of the biology lab clicked open, and in walked my home room teacher. I couldn't remember her name, only that she was annoying.

"Miss Roth, what are you doing in here?!" She asked angrily.

"Talking." I said emotionlessly, holding up my phone. The fact that I wasn't arrogant or defensive made her cheeks red with fury.

"Get out" she hissed, pointing towards the hallway. She was young, and I was probably her first real unco-operative student.

"Love to." I said sarcastically, mind whirring with plans. If I found out as much as I could about these vampires before the end of the day, then I might have a chance of finding out what they were alike. A part of me was willing to give them a chance.

The part that screamed;

_Your supposed to be evil too!_

Not that I was only listening to that voice. I didn't trust anyone, let alone them. But the full picture would be helpful.

* * *

So they hate each other. Everything is going along accordingly to plan. I'm big on plans. And this ones a doozy.

Doozy. Who am I?

Bella Swan?

What I meant to say was this plan is the mother fucking shit.

Thats better.

Anyway, REVEIW, or I will....kill Alice. Hey, its one way to get Raven and Jasper together. So please reveiw, I quite like Alice and would prefer her to stay alive so I can fill her life with happyness.


	4. Lines

Short chapter here, well, at least for me. Not particuly well proof read either, but, thats what you get when I try and sped myself up.

AsideValid - I don't want to kill Alice. I like her! Well, I like the sound of both languages, but mainly spanish. Rolls of the tongue.

Driftstar - The twilight movie _was _pretty gay. All those disturbingly bad special effects.

XcrimsonroseX - Very good, Alice will stay alive. FOR NOW. I'm so bad....

Dragonfriend - I quite like this chapter to, basicly I love this whole story. I find it easy to write, and enjoyable too. Yes, i think Jasper will have a very interesting reaction when he finds out ray-rays heritage, specially since he didn't know demons exist - I love that Bella thinks the vampires are the most smartest, strongest, beautiful creatures in the whole entire universe, but their really quite ignorant, with hardly any supernatural powers.

Yes! spelling improvement! I really think fanfition is helping my school english as well, thats a bonus. Many times it hinders my social life and such with all the time it takes, but I think its worth it.

deviling - Thats an amazing compliment, thank you very much.

Rien Lin - I hope your excited right this moment you read this. I think I'm getting faster at this, but maybe thats just my feeling.

Short and sweet - I love conflict, its gotta big part to play in this story.

Littlesnowfairy - Good idea, I like it. Both jilted. Damadged.

FallfromReality - Lol, Robin is always busy at the most inconveniant times. I bet he wish he had answered that call. Don't worry, the titans won't be in the picture for at least six more chapters. And even then it will probably be only one or two of them.

_

* * *

_

_Bella Swan_

"What is it?" I asked quickly, thinking the worst and panicking. Edward was all tensed up, his jaw set and eyes alert and sharp. Like a predator. The rest of his family held similar positions, though only the faces of Rosalie and Jasper were angry.

No one answered me, not even Alice. Her face was painted with confusion more than anything. Every gaze at my table, and many others, was directed at the new girl who stared back broodingly.

Her expression sent shivers down my spine.

She didn't really look the way Jessica had described her. Sure she had the obvious things right, like the colour of her hair and the clothes she wore. But I didn't remember anyone mentioning the elegant way she moved, or they way she avoided physical contact. The lunch line was compacted and crushed everywhere except a foot either side of her, where no one was willing to stand.

Maybe I only noticed things like that because I had been around the Cullen's so much. She seemed to separate herself, much the way they had.

This Raven had an air about her, one that spoke of detachment. Like nothing was going to faze her.

That was scary enough. But the look she was giving our table, particuly Edward, burned away everything else. It was full of disembodied anger and resentment. A warning.

The few people who caught this exchange, mostly people at our table like Angela and Ben, or behind Raven in the lunch line, looked away hastily. They snatched covert looks every thirty seconds, not wanting to get involved but still very interested in anything to do with the new girl, especially if the mysterious Cullen family were involved as well.

After a few moments of heart-pounding fear, Raven placed her tray down very delicately and walked calmly from the room. Her actions looked carefully planned, and I was half-terrified she was going to turn around suddenly and come back. But she didn't, exiting the cafeteria with minimal fuss at the same moment I realized something.

It had been a small suspicion when Jessica ran out and told me about the new girl. But now I was convinced Raven was the subject of Alice's vision last night. Before it had easily been overwhelmed by the realization I would no longer be the most fascinating girl at Forks high. Now it seemed obvious.

Still, I was slightly scared Edward would disagree and was glad that he couldn't read my mind for the millionth time.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward inhaled sharply. The others had done it when she walked in, but I thought that had just been a knee-jerk reaction to a threat. He seemed like he was _savoring _it. Edward closed his eyes, expression troubled. Inwardly I was confused at frustrated, but I didn't want to rush them.

Me rushing the vampires. Ha.

Rosalie looked like her movements were forced, not her own, as she inhaled as well. What was causing them to act this way? The question, even in my mind sounded foolish. It implied that someone or something was able to take away their free will.

They were the Cullen's. Dangerous, Beautiful, immortal vampires. That was the end to that stray thought.

Finally, very slowly for Edward, he opened his eyes. The first thing he did was look at me, golden eyes smoldering, causing my heart to almost stop in shock. Jasper spun around, his hair elegantly out of place.

His face was very much the same as when he had been teaching the others how to kill the army of newborns. Slipping back into his military persona. He glanced at Angela and Ben so quickly I wasn't sure if he really had at all and stood up, making deliberate eye contact with Emmett.

Edward grabbed my hand.

"Are you finished?" he asked in a low voice.

"Finished?" I asked in confusion, my voice husky from the few tense minutes of silence.

He inclined his head at my half-eaten lunch.

I nodded.

Alice had all the trays in hand in a second. I whispered goodbye to a bewildered Angela and followed the others out of the cafeteria, being guided along by Edwards firm hand, quicker than usual.

The noise of the happily chattering students didn't seem to reach me as we entered the corridor. The right fork of the corridor was filled with people messing around and the left fork only had a few at their lockers, alone. I headed for the emptier left fork only to be pulled to the right by Edward. I let him take me, getting more confused that usual.

Wouldn't it make more sense to go to the deserted corridor?

"Not that way, she's down there." He muttered to me.

"You can smell her all that way?" I whispered in astonishment as we passed the crowd, who made a parting for us. She must be all the way to the math's block by now.

Edward looked uncomfortable.

"Traces." He answered slowly, before walking into the empty classroom after Jasper, holding the door open for me.

"She has only blocked emotions." Jasper growled immediately, standing in front of the whiteboard with a rigid back. Edward nodded, suddenly businesslike.

"Only blocked thoughts as well. I think I was the one who alerted her of our presence, because as soon as I tried to read her, she turned around."

The Cullen's continued to list things they had discovered about Raven, and I struggled to keep up. She looked human enough, but judging by their observations it didn't like that was what she was.

"She has blood though." Emmett said, shaking his head in confusion.

"An exceptionally strong heartbeat" Jasper confirmed with dark eyes. "Stronger than the average human."

"Her eyes were violet" Rosalie spat. "Not human or vampire."

"And man. That smell…."

"What smell?" I broke in. "I saw you guys inhaling something before."

I felt self-conscious under the awkward stares I received from all of them. Finally, Jasper broke the silence, speaking as if he hadn't experienced it himself.

"It is hard to describe Bella. It seems to repel and attract us at the same time, a long list of scents. At least, that is what I think." He looked at the others. Alice and Edward nodded.

"She smells disgusting" Rosalie snarled. "Like death."

"But nice as well. Diesel with flowers." Alice said thoughtfully.

"And sex." Emmett added with a slight grin.

I gasped in...horror? confusion? and Edward sent him an angry look. How could someone smell like _sex?_

"Shut it Emmett!" I wasn't stupid, I knew that meant edward knew it as well.

"But its true. Don't be a prude." Emmett replied.

"It that really all you think about?"

Jasper cut their argument short.

"Listing how she smells doesn't help us figure out who or what she is. I suggest we go home, talk to Carlisle as soon as possible. He's older than any of us, maybe he can explain. For now the girl doesn't look like a threat, she was passive back in the cafeteria and showed minimal aggression. However, that could be because we were in a public place."

"It does show she has her own mind, and knows how to use it. If she was running on instinct alone she would have attacked as soon as she represented a threat" Edward said slowly. "I think your right."

"But we outnumber her!" Rosalie argued passionately. "She wouldn't be as stupid to attack."

Jasper shook his head, sending a wave of calm over us. My shoulders slumped.

"It doesn't matter, we have to get going." Jasper opened the door.

"Bella?" Edward held out his hand for me to take.

"Bella can't come as well." Alice sighed, giving me an apologetic look. "People will get suspicious."

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"But the girl saw Bella with us."

"She saw Angela and Ben as well. You can pick her up after school and make sure she gets home safe." Jasper said quickly. I nodded, trying to reasure Edward I would be fine.

With my track record, I wasn't that sure myself, but I had to lie well this one time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven Roth_

I swallowed back my reservations and made my way over to the empty desk next to the big-mouth. I wasn't stupid. I knew she had run off to her friends the moment I walked away from her. She could tell me what I wanted to know, with a little gentle prodding. Not hard at all.

That didn't make it any more enjoyable. I hated having to manipulate and lie my way to sucsess. It made me feel closer to my father.

I sighed and sat down, plastering a half decent smile on my face with huge effort. This didn't put anyone in danger due to the fact I wans't actually feeling emotion, just imitating it.

"Hi" I greeted the girl, 'Jessica'. She turned her head in shock at my friendly tone, eyes wide.

"Hi" She replied in a small voice. A girl at the back of the class hit her friend on the shoulder. The girl woke up from her day dream with a reproachful look which quickly dissapeared as her friend gestured to us. Inwardly I cringed.

"Sorry about being so...short with you this morning. I guess I was just....nervous."

I was good at lying. It was my satan-given natural talent. If I wasn't good, she would have heard the barely surpressed sarcasm laced in my voice.

"Oh don't worry about it, I didn't even notice." She lied with a smile, clearly blinded by my _fascinating _personality.

"Cool." I replied, tasting the strange colloquial flavour of the foreign word. It was the very opposite of the language I used everyday. It was the opposite of me, so I was hoping it would work.

For good measure, I used my empathy to influence her emotions, make her feel more at ease.

It worked. She stopped wringing her hands under the desk and leaned back in her chair, her smile becoming wider and more confident. I smiled back.

"So, Do you know the Cullens?" She asked curiously. Clearly trying to fish for more gossip. And heading in the most conveniant direction possible. Sometimes it was too easy for me to get what I wanted through shady means, and that scared me slightly. I had to push it to the back of my mind, or I wouldn't survive the night.

I was listening to instinct now, and she told me being prepared was best. I needed to use all my weapons, and that meant my mind, so I knew what they were capable of.

"Not personally, but someone pointed them out to me. They gave me such a funny look back at the cafateria." I said, feigning innocence. I flicked my hair back like Jessica did and folded my arms over the desk. "Who are they?"

Jessica's face lit up and I knew I had just extended a golden invitation to her.

"There this family of apdoptive kids." She said, lowering her voice. Though many of the females in the room where listening in, I saw a couple of males roll their eyes and go back to doodling on their books. "The towns best docter, Docter Cullen, his wife and all five of them live in the woods. They won't talk to anyone much, well until Bella came." Jassica's excitement dropped off a bit. I felt like I knew who she was talking about. The brunette sitting in the vampires midst.

"Shes Edwards girlfriend. The really gorgeous one with the bronze hair." She added, and I nodded as enthusiasticly as I could manage without smirking. I had found the link. Make friends with Bella, and get information on the vampires.

Still, I couldn't help stuttering over the word _girlfriend. _It must be an exageration, or an inside joke, or possibly a fairytale inside of Bella's head. Vampires and humans didn't mix. At least, they didn't mix for _long. _

"The blond one, Rosalie, and the big one Emmett, are together. Its kind of weird. I mean, they live in the same house." She shook her head, but to me, it made perfect sense.

If these vampires had found a way to live together without any major fights, then it would be because they were partners.

"Rosalie's twin, Jasper, is with the little one, Alice. She's the most sociable one." She snorted, as if she wanted to add another word. "I have no idea why they were giving you such funny looks." She dropped her voice lower. "Bella might be a little jelous of you though, Don't tell her I said that. Your just so pretty."

I recognised this tactic. The admiring smile that was only just transparant, the sweet tone. Flattery was a tool used by females to gain friends, to survive by making connections.  
"Thank you." I replied simply, only just able to stretch my talent for deceiving far enough.

I hated this.

This conversation had been sucssesful enough. I had learnt of the general area the cullens lived, how many of them there were, who they socalised with and who was who. Important information, though I knewthe Bella girl could give me more.

Thankfully my cellphone rang at the same moment the teacher walked in. Coincidently my homeroom teacher was the same woman as my history teacher. wonderful. At least it was two good distractions from Jessica and her classrom politics.

"Miss Roth hand the cell phone in." Miss Sanders said in a tight voice. Clearly I was just the cherry on top of her day.

I dropped the sweet schoolgirl act immediatly.

"Sorry." I said, with a bored attitude. " I need to take this."

I stood up and walked to the door, ignoring the looks I received.

"If you don't hand your phone in and sit down, you will not be welcome back in my class. "

My dream come true. I wanted to be in Jump, not in this little town behind a school desk. I would rather train for six hours than do highschool. Let Robin sort this out. I had a feeling he would rather I answer my phone than keep this woman happy.

I stared at her a moment before opening the door, considering.

"See you at homeroom tomorrow then." I said sarcasticly, before opushing my way past the door and into the coridoor.

* * *

May I have ten reveiws? Please?

I'm starting to quite enjoy writting this. If your all nice to me, and send nice juicy reveiws my way, I will get even faster.


	5. Plans

I'm not even gonna apologise for lateness, you all know the deal. 

XcrimsonroseX - Shes a littler how all of us acts, thats why we like her!

SnowFaire - Hers the next chapter, sorry it took so long.

Fallfromreality - Raven and Jasper will meet each other face to face - with words- chapter after next. It seems like a while away, but something needs to happen first, mainly, Bella.

BlackAngelDust - Its not Emmetts fault, she smeels like everything to vampires, mainly good, and the others just won't admit it. Therer very upset and confused. Emmett was just being honest. I didn't even buy the twilight books. I stole them from my friend and gave them back in disgust. Especially the last one. That book was fucked.

Locket123 - I know, its always Robins fault, I mean, he sent her to school, so he should assume shes in class.

Short and Sweet - You make it sound like Ravens going to torture her.

Alexa - Yes, You have fallen into my web of rae/Jas, and the romantisizing hasn't even begun to begin. Surprizing things will come out of their talk with Carlisle, so read on. Robin probably didn't answer his phone because he was hooking up with Starfire in the closet, but then heard the message and went all obsessive and pshycotic.

Driftstar - Their are two reasons they are making a second one. Firstly money, and secondly twelve year old girls everywhere will threaten to kill themselves.

Dragonfriend - Maybe Raven will blast bela into oblivion for being a dumbass. I'm looking foward to writting that part. Sorry about spelling errors that i _know _will be there, I'm hoping we can work out this beta reading thing soon.

too lazy to log in - i know the feeling. Thanks for seeing things my way, i was hoping people would. i love all three characters, so I want things to work out. Wow, I wish I had seven hands.

Amylove - Oh god, how different? OC different, or just angry different?

Fairy - Robins phonecall is in this chapter, so read on and find out. I think Rae rae will be very shocked to learn they don't eat people.

Rien Lin - Sorry about the name, is it right now? And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as exciting as you've come to expect.

BuddyBuddy - Now this is a problem. Two people have said shes out of character. I will try to fix this. But then, shes mean because she pissed off. Tell me if shes too out of charecter please. I wont insult you. I don't like it either,Which begs the question why am I writting this? To which I answer I don't know.

Anon - Thank you

_

* * *

Raven Roth_

"_Raven!?"_ Robins panicked voice called out to me from the other end of the line, desperate for an answer.

"Took you long enough" I hissed into the phone with malice. I hated this place. To be on the safe side I was swiftly walking out of school grounds. That teacher might send someone to bring me back, and I didn't think I would be able to control myself if that were to happen.

"_What the hell was up with that message? Vampires_?" Robins voice sounded strained, and I almost felt sorry for him. I _would_ have felt sorry for him if our bond worked over this long a distance. But since it wasn't...

"Yes." I sighed. "Vampires. Five at last count."

Robin went silent on the other line while he tried to comprehend the existance of the undead. _Welcome to my life..._

"_How is this possible_?" He asked wearily. "_Demons are one thing, but vampires? Whats next, werewolfs? Zombies?"_

"Maybe." I muttered, looked down the next corridoor before making a jog for the main door out of here. "If demons exist, why not vampires?"

Robin was silent again. He was thinking the same thing I was. That the world we lived in was nothing more than a waiting your turn. Something would get you eventualy. And now he had another way to die to add to his list.

"_How dangerous are they? I assuming storybooks and movies have it wrong_."

I went over the little I knew about vampires in my head. I was surpried how much the media had got it _right. _Somewhere along the line, a human must have survived a vampire attack.

"For one thing, their harder to kill." I replied grimly. "Only fire can kill them. If you rip them apart they come back together again. and they_ can_ stay out in the sunlight."

"_Great."_ Robin said sarcasticly. That was usualy my thing.

"They don't sleep, eat or drink anything, unless of course its blood. Without it they become weak and volitile."

_"How is this possible? How is it we've never come across vampires before? And how come you never told us they exist?"_ He demanded suddenly, somehow making my desision not to tell sound deliberate, a betrayel.

"They usualy live alone, picking lone humans off. rarely do they live together, and rarely can they stand to be near a human without feeding." I said tightly, stopping outside the main door and waiting until the teacher in the carpark left or went inside, trying to control my temper at the hidden acusation. I was hit by a blast of freezing cold air, staight off the snowy-peaked mountains. I truly hated this town. "The genenral feeling is that they should be left alone, after all, its not like theirs a huge population, and a step out of line earns them a visit from the italian vampire mafia, which keeps them all in line. Its sounds cruel, but its like human population control."

"_I guess I can understand that."_ He replied slowly and relucatantly, hesitant about the loss of any life. He gave in and accepted it because he was the most intelligent person I knew, and he knew, as smart as he was, that he was out of his depth.

"But These vampires were just sitting in the school cafateria, _surrounded_ by humans on every side, all together, like a coven. That doesn't make _any_ sense Robin.

Robin thought, for a while, until I was starting to get pissed off just standing here in the freezing cold.

"_Stay."_ He said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me?"

"_Stay there. One of us can come down there if you like, in fact I would rather it. But we can't just leave those people there with no protection."_ he said, almost sounding guilty.

"No, no one needs to come down." I sighed. I had half already know this was going to happen. I knew the people be left to their own devices. Even if they did find out there were vampires, they'd be waisting their time with garlic cloves and stakes.

"_Are you sure Rae?"_ Robins voice became low, using a name for me that was more at home on Cyborgs tongue, and not allowed on Beastboys, and a little anxious. "_I don't want you to be in danger."_

"Danger is my middle name." I said boredly, as the teacher got into her car. "And besides, this _is_ my field Robin."

I heard a chuckle on the other end of the line, tension deflated.

_"You have to update me every day, and I expect an extra call anytime something new happens Ok? and also call if you need anything."_

I nodded to myself, starting to casualy stroll out the gate of Forks highschool. I had no idea where I was headed, but finding a gym wouldn't be out of the question. Though I was no match for vampires physicaly, and never would be, you never knew when you would need some more stregnth.

"I will, besides, it'll be nice to hear from some sane people everyday."

_"I take it your not in love with Forks yet?"_ I could picture his grin spreading across his face as he said it.

"I'm not in love with anything, and if I was, Forks would be on the bottom of the list." I growled.

_"I can tell by your voice. Just try to hold out."_

"MISS ROTH!" A sharp voice like a whip called out to me and almost forced me to trun around immediatly. This was most likely the principal. And I had been _this close_ to getting out of this dreary building.

_"Wat was that?"_

"You may be getting a call about me from the principal Robin." I sighed, and hung up, turning around to surrender.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jasper Hale_

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled, desperate to get answers, like all of us were. There was no need to yell, he could hear us very well since today was his only day off, but like me, Edward felt frustrated, like he needed to do _something. _

Carlisle was down the stairs in a second, usually calm face alarmed at our appearance and demeaners.

"What happened, why aren't you at school?" He asked quickly, his voice lower than it need be as well. Stress did that to a vampire.

"The subject of Alice's vision!" Rosalie hissed. For some reason, she took personal offence to this strangers appearance here. I thought I was the one feeling the most worry and caution, but it seemed she felt wary of Raven too. With her it was mostly....fear. "She's the new student at Forks!"

Carlisles face became as smooth and as calm as marble.

"And? Is she a vampire or a human?" He inquired calmly, settling himself down, untensing his muscles.

"Neither." I replied, stepping forward. The faster we acted, the faster our family was out of danger. That was all I needed for a happy, peaceful life. "She has blood, but its not apatizing in the least. She became defensive when she saw us, but left camly enough."

Carlisle nodded, digesting the information.

"And there is no chance she could be a wolf?" he asked, his mind clearly working harder than any of ours. All our thoughts were clouded with turned-up emotions, that were giving me a migrane. I sent a wave of calm throughout the room. Many of us calmed and sent me thankful looks, But I couldn't stop my own emotions from ravaging my mind. I couldn't think straight until the problem was non-existant anymore. And I knew the others would be reluctant to do it my way.

"No chance." Alice confirmed.

It wasn't that I liked to kill. Liked to know that I had ended the life of something, to know that they had as much right as I had to be where they were. I had had enough of that in the war. Both of them. But like then, I had to do what I could to survive. Now it was even more important. Now I had a whole family that had to get through it with me, otherwise there would be no point.

Edward sent me a sideways glance and I quickly recited bible passages in my head, in Hebrew of course. It was a language I never quite grasped, and took my mind off it for a moment.

"Then it has to be something new." Carlisle said, his eyes lighting up at the possibility of discovery. This was enough to snap me out of my thoughts.

"Something new?" Rosalie asked in a hollow voice. Carlisle nodded enthusiasticly.

Something new....

All my experiance would be worthless! We have no idea what we're up against and that is the worst possible thing to go wrong! Without knowledge, we have no idea how to even kill, let alone subdue!

"A completly different race! Not vampire, human, wolf or werewolf! something we thought was just a myth!" Carlisle cried looking excited rather than terrified, before running upstairs. We all looked at each other, insides numb with horror. We would have to stay and find out what this thing was. We couldn't move.

We needed to find out what it was, if it was hostile, and then distroy it.

For once, Edward didn't give me a stern look. His face was set in grim acceptance, thinking deeply about the task at hand.

I looked to Alice, to find her facing the opposite direction. I considered going over to her, but recognised the need for space. It was like this often with us. We wern't physicaly has up front as Emmett and Rosalie, or even Carlisle and Esme. We only just beat Edward and Bellla, but that was because of obvious reasons. We liked our privacy, and we're used to being alone our whole lives.

Carlisle returned, Esme nowhere in sight. We all looked to him at once, to see he was holding an old book. He flicked it open and held it up.

"The volturri showed me this when I stumbled upon them. They allowed me to keep it, recognising I might find it interesting. It is a list." Carlisle told us, golden eyes shining. I quickly scanned up and down the yellowed paper, wanting to laugh at some of the long dried ink words on it.

Some however, seemed frighteningly beleivable.

"On the list are species the Volturri thinks either died out, or didn't exist in the first place. They however, we're the first to tell me that anything is possible."

"So you think that this girl could be say....a spirit!?" Edward asked, picking off a name at random, his voice hushed with disbeleif. Carlisle shook his head.

"She can't be just anything. There is a chapter on each of the species. They all have characteristics. We need to find out more about this girl, and once we do, we can see if she fits into any of these characteristics. It would be surprising if she did, but if you say shes not anything we know of, I beleive you all."

Carlisle was forming a plan. My emotions calmed immediatly. We needed this. Order, structure. A General.

"Its not like plant identification." Rosalie said distastefully, her eyes narrowed at the thought of the girl. "We'll have to observe her for a while."

"Then lets do that." I said finally.

Tonight. Follow her home. Find out if she eats, if she sleeps. Take her temperature if possible. Measure her heart rate.

Edward frowned.

"Its a risk." He said, mainly to me, and the others sighed in irritation.

"Must you always respond to thoughts without telling everyone else whats going on?" Alice frowned, before her eyes went blank and unblinking. In a second I was by her side, anticipating. After a moment she blinked rapidly, eyes wide, and I saw Edward nodd from the corner of my eye as he 'saw' the vision in his own head through her thoughts.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked. Alice shook her short black hair while she collected her thoughts.

"Jasper and Edward are outside a block of shops, in a willow tree." She said clearly. I nodded. "There looking inside. I can actually make out her form." Alice added with a triumphant half-smile directed at me. She hated her gift being hindered and would consider this a win. I smiled in spite of myself. "She's becoming clearer"

This was confusing. Alice had never been any of the things on the Volturri's list. Thats why she hadn't been able to see the girl in the first place. Carlsile drank all of this in.

"And?" He prodded.

"Nothing else. I think I recognise the shop below her room. Its the tea shop on Floct street."

"The flat above it was up for rent last week." Emmett recalled immediatly.

"So she's living there." Carlisle thought aloud.

"And she might not be alone." Rosalie spat. "We need to spy on her tonight."

"Don't call it spying." Edward replied, sighing.

"Shall we call it stalking instead?" Rosalie inclined her head, looking pointedly at Edward. "_You'd_ be good at that."

Alice and I both grinned and Emmett laughed boomingly. The tension in the atmosphere had disolved with planning. We needed to know what our next move was. She posed no threat as of yet, no reason to rush into killing her. I knew Carlisle was happy about this. He hated killing anything and anyone, no matter how evil. Even murderous newborns had been a moral challenge for him.

Edward glared.

"I'm going to call Bella." He said darkly, before climbing the stairs. This set Emmett off again.(1)

"C'mon Rose, lets go shopping." Alice suddenly perked up, extending a hand. Rosalie reluctantly smiled and took it, both of them walking, or what you could call dancing, gracefully out to the garage. I let them go. I wanted to read the book. I needed to read the book.

"Can you describe the girl for me Jasper?" Carlisle asked, turning pages. "It may not be her usual form but only a few on the list are capable of shapeshifting. It would help if we were able to eliminate most of them."

I nodded, walking over to him and the book. It was old and delicate looking. If care was not taken round it, one vampire strength knock could be the end of it. The list was not long. Only about twenty creatures in all, ranging from ghost to demon.

I didn't like to think what it meant if These things did exist. Edward thought we had no soul, and a live demon would imply the devil had it. I usually had no opinion on the soul matter, and the existance of such things would mean an endless life of thinking about it.

"She looks like us." I said, trying to picture her in my head. It was not hard; Vampires have very good memorys. i could clearly picture her, standing in the cafateria line, bristling at our presence. "Except she has violet irises. Her skin is grey, like shes been indoors her whole life. She looks seventeen at most, fifteen at minimum. Edwards year, in Eric Yorke's homeroom class, as he told Bella. Her hair is violet too, not dyed, her roots are consistent. Muscle definition in her arms but doesn't look particuly strong. Her name is Raven and she looks like an ordinary gothic, city female." I ticked off. It didn't seem like much, but Carlisle was beaming, making calculations in his head and he flicked from page to page.

"This crosses off a lot. It might take a few hours to work out." He smiled. Time to go over the finer details in my head. "Don't overthink this Jasper, she could turn out to be harmless, or even better yet, a powerful ally."

How...._optimistic._ I knew better. Maria used to be my ally before I had to kill her. You coulld only trust family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven Roth_

I walked bad temperdly through the hallway, watching as students jumped out of my way like timid little swallows. After coming back inside under threat of being dragged back by security and suspension, I decided it would be best to toe the line. _Just. _I didn't want any security touching me, and I didn't want to compleatly ruin Robins plan for helping Forks, but I wasn't going to let anyone make me do any actual schoolwork. Unless it was interesting, which I doubted, I was going to just sit down and be quiet.

I only had one mission left for school today. Find Bella Swan.

After all, this was part of the Cheif of Police's deal. I could come, if I watched out for his daughter. And I think he would like to know if his daughter is hanging around with murderous vampires.

It helped that this was the most interesting thing to do here as well.

Jessica. She could tell me wherew she was.

I spotted her over by the lockers, and changed my path.

_Find Bella Swan._

* * *

(1) This sentance was soooooo growing up Cullen.

So, the hunt is on for A. Ravens species and B. Bella swan.

Exciting for you all.

But reveiws are exciting for moi.


	6. The head

_**This was originally two chapters, but then Blackangeldust made her effective threat and I decided you guys needed some stuff to actually happen. So here you go, I have a good excuse for not updating recently, but I'm not going to write it. It was a family matter, and I was pretty depressed for a while. Some of this chapter might seem...different. oh well, shit happens. Mostly to me it seems, but hey. **_

_buddy_buddy96 - I have no idea how to spell everybodys.I hope it is good when they find out, so people don't stop reading my story.

Dfirtstar - It would be a really bad story if i allowed them to kill raven wouldn't it?

AKA fairy - how could you ever think stalking a girl was sweet? Have you read what little there is of midnight sun? In it he says he actually brings oil the second night so the hinges on her window won't squek. He is a bit of a creep, but then, what do you expect from a guy who has been a virgin for over a hundren years :P

XcrimsonroseX - Sorry, this was an even longer wait, and my other stories are even more neglected. I'm starting to really get into writting this, so expect the next one to be longer.

Fallfromreality - I love Carlsile and his book, its so cute how excited I made him. I don't think Bella and raven could be friends. Ravens kindof an extension of myselfr in some ways, and I hate Bella. Its hard to keep a level head when I'm writting Bella's POVs, because I try to make her smarter than she actually is.

Alexa - as I have said before, I don't care about spelling unless its absolutly unreadale. But thanks for the note. It should be spelt with two r's, it looks cooler that way. Volturri. Volturi. Thanks for the compliment about alice and Jaspers distant relationship, i didn't want their relationship to shatter, i wanted it to dissolve.

Rein lin - This chapter is definatly exciting. This I am sure of.

Raven - sorry about the wait, hopefully its worth it.

Short and sweet. - *grins* you know he is.

Dragonfriend - exactly, classic Robin, all logical and shit.

You probably would get along with carlsile, considering the little I know of you. Hes a scholar, and when your alive for so many centurys, its nice for him to find out something new. If you don't learn something new everyday, lifes not living, as my mama says. Considering raven is a hybrid of human and demon, it'l take them ages to figure it out. So far in this story, everything has been drawn out. I think you'll find this chapter strangly fast-paced. All the rules seem to change.

BlackAngelDust - Your threats seem to be more effective than my threats to you. Possibly because Jared would really be dead if he was real. He hasn't been updated in a while, but hopefully that will change soon. Your fight is at the end of this chapter, but its not much. Its hard when the vampires are super strong and unexpectadly fast.

AsideValid - You don't need excuses, god knows I've got heaps. I hope you have internet soon :)

vampireheart - Enthusiastic, I love it.

GraceFangs and Fire - Your reveiw was great, and it helped me to get off my ass and write this. I hope it lives up to expectations, and of course I hope you reveiw :D

Nyoko - Thank you so much, I don't think you know how much these reveiws mean to me, even though I know there really annoying to write :L

ivy - You should definatly do it! Though it takes up alot of time, I'd say its definatly worth it. I will definatly reveiw it

Superoreoman - Okay okay! I don't want to feel any wrathe....

Bokmal14 - here you go, sorry about the wait.

Areej - This is one of the sweetest reveiws I have ever read. I'll be sure to tell you if I ever write one ;)

**_Man, there has to be, like seven POv changes in here. Its long too. but you guys deserve it, for setting my reveiw record. 22 is alot. _**

_

* * *

_

_Bella Swan_

"Bella!" I heard a voice call out just begfore sitting down at my desk. The seat next to me where Edward usually sat was empty, cold, since Edward had gone home, and without him school seemed pointless and conventional. I sighed, preparing myself for a strenous lesson.

To my horror I saw Jessica come towards me, pulling the new girl by the hand. Raven's smile was forced, but it became more natural the closer she came. Immediatly I began to feel unsafe. She just had a way about her, that made me feel defenseless. The seat next to me seemed to be a big beige target and her killer smile recognised it immediatly. Raven most likely knew who I was, thanks to Jessica's big mouth. She had seen me at lunch, so she knew I was close to Edward.

Mr Banner entered the classroom, looking tired and grumpy. He clapped his hands together before clearing his throat above the noise. Jessica looked annoyed, quickly glancing behind her.

"This is Raven." She told me in a hurried whisper. "Raven, this is Bella, one of my best friends."

I manadged a weak smile, heart pounding loud as everyone sat down and scraped their chairs back.

I was all alone. None of the Cullens were here to protect me. My stomach began to hurt and I felt genuinly sick. If I wern't such a bad liar, I would go to the nurse right now. But i would feel guilty, and It would show clearly on my face.

"Sit down." Mr Banner ordered Jessica with a sigh. "We have a full lesson today."

He picked up the role and started to tick off names. Jessica took her seat at the back with an apologetic glance at Raven. She shrugged, obviously caring less. Her eyes were fixed on the floor, not because she was embarrased or nervous, but because she _wanted_ to look there.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Uh, he went home." I stuttered. I felt anxious about admitting it in front of her. What if she hadn't known? Mr Banner looked up, sighing in exasperation. The Cullens were away so much and knew everything already, so most of the teachers wondered why they bothered coming to school at all.

I looked at Raven, to find her unusually coloured eyes staring stragith back, as if she knew everything about me, knew every thought in my head. I quickly looked away, blushing bright red. _Did you get contacts?_ I remembered asking Edward this a long time ago, when I noticed his eyes were honey gold. Before I knew what he was. His were brilliantly coloured, but hers were dark violet. So what did that make her?

"Bella Swan?"

"Here." I replied, shaking a little. I tried to disguse it as a shiver.

He put the role down and picked up a scrap of paper.

"We have a new student today." He said loudly, eager to hurry this along. "Raven Roth?" He asked, even thought he didn't need to; it was obvious who she was, standing in the middle of the desks, arms folded and head down.

"Yes" She answered emotionlessly. I got a shock at hearing how dead her voice was.

Mr Banner looked around for a spare seat, flustered.

I knew in my heart he would pick Edwards the moment she walked in here. I was a magnet for danger, yet it still didn't make it any easier when he gestured to it.

"Take Cullens seat today, I'll talk to the principal about it later." He said, clearly resentful about something.

"Thank you" She replied, and I swear I saw a smug twitch of her lip. A chill came over me. I was terrified.

Her reply didn't match the stories of defiance I had been hearing all day. She sat down, the whole classes eyes on her. I turned my body away slowly, and tried to seem distant but relaxed.

"Today you will be watching me disect a lamb that died of _natural _causes, before anyone asks. You all know the drill." He sighed, rolling his eyes while pulling up his sleeves. "You don't have to watch if you don't want to. Though in my day, it was compulsery."

Congealed blood, staring black, dead, marble eyes, matted wool...and Raven next to me. Before even thinking, I shot my hand high into the air. Mr Banner stopped.

"Yes Bella?" His voice was softer, more concerned. I must be _really_ pale now.

"Can I go to the nurse?" I asked, and the shaky voice that came out of my lips must have confirmed it for him.

"Go to the nurses for half an hour and come back when your ready."

I nodded gratefully, and grabbed my bag strap, not looking at Raven. I expected to see a bottomless rage if I did. Maybe her eyes would turn black like Edwards did when he was upset and hungry.

My bag caught on the table lip so I was pulled back. I swear I saw Jessica roll her eyes. I turned around to unhook it, but froze when I saw pale fingers grasp my bag delicatly. With my line of sight I followed the fingers up and came to an equally pale arm. The I saw Ravens face. She looked at me for a second, eyes still vibrant and shadowy violet, before pointedly unhooking my bag for me and letting it fall against my legs with a muted slap. Her eyes were empty.

I couldn't help it, I ran to the bathroom, fumbling with my phone as I entered a stall. I couldn't call Edward, he was at home. So who did I always call with guilt on my heart when Edward was not avalible? My favourite mechanic and werewolf, my Jacob.

He was speed dial number two on my phone, and that said alot about our relationship. What if he was at school? He took a lot of time off, and it was unlikely, but then what? All I knew was Raven could make any excuse under the sun and she would be in here after me. And if not now, after school, when I would have to walk home by myself if Edward didn't have time to pick me up.

Edward. He would be furious.

"_Bella?"_ Jacob asked in shock through the other line.

"Oh Jake," I sighed with intense releif. Just hearing his voice made me feel safer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven Roth (evening)_

With Cup of camomile tea from the downstairs cafe in hand, I settled on my bed. The long phone call ahead would be nothing compared to the long day I just had.

So many emotions, all bunched up in one small yet utterly confusingly layed out building. Why were the government and the parents so confused as to why the students couldn't stop fighting, mentally, verbally or physically? With so many tensions and insucuritys in one place, this should be expected. Even in this small town it seemed like there were too many kids in the school, though judging by the crowds outside a Jump city public highschool at 3:30, it was supposedly tiny.

I took a sip from the tea. It wasn't bad. It seemed I would be going there everyday from now on. I scowled. How many days, was every day?

I pressed speed dial 1, and waited for Robin to pick up. The ringing stopped after a few seconds.

"Raven?" It was Cyborg. Something in me ached for my big brother. At times like these he would try to give me a hug and say it was all right, and maybe I might even let him. I didn't know why he made me feel so at ease, got through all my defenses, but he did.

"Yes."

"How are you doin'?, Robin told me what happened today, and for the record Rae, I want you to come home." His voice became louder at the end, so I assumed he was making sure Robin heard him. Making a point.

"I'm doing...alright. And I want to come home too, but as Robin rightly says we have a _duty_" I said the word dully and without passion. " to protect these people."

"Maybe you should let some of us come up. BB and I are always up for a road trip, you know that." he tried to coax me.

"I have to do this alone, its easier that way."

There was a silence on the other line, then a sigh.

"You don't have to do everything alone." He replied, his voice lower. "I'm here for you if you need me."

"I know that."

Why was I becoming emotional now? I could feel safley if I wanted to, now that Trigon was in his prison, mostly dead compared to alive, with no plan to speak of. But I didn't want to. I saw what feeling did when I was with Malchior, and even though Cyborg or any of my other friends would betray me like that, I didn't want to take a chance.

I was still getting my head around being allowed to live the rest of my life.

"You better remember it. I can be up in a couple of hours, day or night."

"Yes, Cyborg." I smiled slightly.

"Well, alright." He said, resigned. "Bye bye, Robbie wants to talk to you.'

"goodnight"

There was a scuffling sound of static, and then I heard Robin breathing on the other line.

"Raven?"

"Its me. Nothing to report about after you called me, except I nearly got dragged back into school by my dean." I grumbled.

"Yes, I know. I got a call from Forks mayor at five. Apparently the frustrated principal couldn't find your parents number, so she worked her way back to the mayor from you fake transfer papers. He said you have to keep your nose clean, or hes going to have trouble convincing them not to expel you."

"And that would be a disaster." I said sarcasticly.

"It would actualy." Robin reotorted. "You are only allowed to be in Forks if your protecting Bella Swan, and you can't do that out of school unless you want to pose as her dads new girlfriend."

I snorted. "I tried to protect Bella Swan today, and she tripped over herself in terror. She had to leave the classroom because I sat next to her."

"Just keep trying Raven" He sighed, clearly frustated by a situation he was too far away to control. "Just keep trying."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Jasper Hale_

Tonight was the night_._ The night we found out wether this girl slept. Hopefully, the night where we found out what she was. I stayed silent and still against the wind that brushed the willow tree I stood in with Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were hunting, and Alice wanted to stay home in case she got another migrane. We watched as the girl, Raven, walked into the main part of the flat, out of the bathroom. We could see most of the room through the window, since the blinds had not yet been pulled.

Her name suited her. Sometimes her purple hair seemed black, and always it was glossy and feathery, like the feathers of the bird she was named after. She seemed liked she could fly if she wanted, and her eyes were sharp and keen. The Raven was the bird of death. I hoped it was just a coincidence.

She was wearing what I assumed were her pyjamas. Grey sweatpants and a black spaggetti-strap singlet. This would point to sleep, but maybe it was just an act, like the way we vampires changed our positions every half hour to avoid suspicion. She picked up a blue mp3 player off her bed. The room she was staying in was one room, with one bed, and we hadn't seen anyone else with her. That told us she was most likely alone. I breathed a silent sigh of releif at the thought.

She smiled slightly as the buds of her ipod headphones awoke, and processed but soft beats came to life.

The upwards curve of the lips, taken for granted on the mouths of others seemed to transform the young woman's face. Her eyes seemed a lighter shade of violet and her face had more human emotion to it. Still, it was a sad smile and when I tried to gauge what she was feeling I came up blank, against a hard block. Like hitting my head against a brick wall, if I were human.

This frustrated me to no end. Unlike Alice's gift, where she had to be or had been the same species, I could still tell what the wolf pack were feeling with no problems or painful side effects. What was she then? What made her the exception to the rule? Sometimes I thought I caught a brief, weak snatch of emotion coming from her, but they seemed to evaporate as soon as they appeared.

I glanced at Edward, to see a frown on his face as he watched the girl sit on her bed, slim and pale fingers tuning the settings of her Ipod. I could hear the faint sounds of Greendays '21 guns', but the girl must only just be able to hear it even though it was right in her ear. Assuming she had human hearing abilities that is.

Finally she took a deep breath, letting her shoes fall onto the wooden panelled floor with dull thumps, She pulled the headphones from her ears and all traces of the sad smile were gone, replaced with…nothing.

Both Edward and I tensed and without noticing I crushed the branch of the tree I was holding onto to. It creaked and I froze where I was. Her head flicked around, eyes narrowed. She stared for a moment, before closing her eyes. The wind rustles the few leaves left on the tree and scraped the thin twiggy ends against the side of the flat.

She crossed her legs Indian-style on the bed, placing a hand on either knee. I recognised this as a classic meditation pose.

This told me nothing of what she was, so I tried to focus on her heartbeat.

"Good Idea" Edward muttered in a low voice. "If she falls asleep we'll check her temperature."

I nodded. He was on edge, anxious, to find out what she was. "I'm not anxious." Edward replied to my thoughts. "Just worried about Bella."

I snorted, interrupting my focus.

"She will be fine. She has Jacob to watch over her."

"That's why I am worried." He muttered darkly. Bella had been at the La Push reserve when Edward had called her. Apparently Raven had sat next to her in biology, so she had called Jacob. He was patrolling outside her house right now, deteirmened to protect her from the threat he was angry about not being told about earlier. Our alience with the wolves would always be precarious and fragile, even though we fought together against Victoria. Edward had to let him do what he thought was right, so as not to risk it. Thats why he was so keen to spy with me. He wanted the girl figured out and delt with, so Jacob could go back home and leave Bella alone faster.

I refocused on the girls heart. She suddenly spoke, making it harder than need be.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos." She chanted, voice even yet somehow melodic. Flat monotone tongue wrapping around the foreign syllables like musical notes. No human could make it sound like that.

What did the words mean? They weren't of a language I had tampered with, let alone leartn. I felt they were important, yet couldn't place how.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos" She continued to repeat, face as empty as a blank page, only thick lashes and shadowy eyelids to decorate, the shadow cast by her nose and short hair giving her an eerie calm aura.

Her heartbeat, which had been the speed and rhythm of an average human, was now slowing down considerably, almost in time with her chanting. Maybe a beat every three seconds.

"Carlsile will be interested in that" I said, extremly quitetly in case she heard. It seemed like the barest noise might brake her concentration. I could feel something radiating from her now, an intense, controlled sort of calm. It made me feel better. Edward nodded in agreement. Even through the wall we could smell her heady scent, like herbs and metal grinded together. Thankfully the wind blew it away so we could still control fully over ourselves. The scent was nearly as commanding as blood when potent.

It was strange in the fact that I was drawn to it. It didn't hurt like thirst did, and it wasn't as controlling. It relaxed my body. Maybe it wasd a weapon, along with her innocent exterior. Iklnew the others were thinking along the same lines, and reason why it scared us all.

The girl, I couldn't let myself think of her as 'Raven' until I knew _what_ she was, kept on with her chanting. After a minute, I noticed something strange. Fear spiked through my brain and soaked my indsides with horror. Beside me Edward made a strangled snarl.

She was levatating a foot of the bed.

We stayed silent, thought rushing. She could levitate. Slow her heart rate right down. That really meant she was something else. I could not pass this off as a crazy theory. There was evidance to the insane idea of a new speceis.

Her face remined impassive and a small amount of guilt sprung up, seeing the girl so vunerable. It would be easy to fly through the window and snap her leg. At least it looked easy.

She was too big a risk for my family.

"Jasper, stay." Edward ordered. "Think of Carlisle. We need to identify her"

I don't want to kill her either" I growled, keeing my voice low. "But look at her, shes a threat."

"She's alone."

"Shes still a threat Edward."

"We have to identify her."

I growled in frustration, but, froze when the girls eyes snapped open. With a small thud, she fell neatly to the bed.

We both stopped breathing to be safe. Her eyes closed again, and she resumed her meditation, the frustrated expression from falling quickly disapearing into nothing.

"So we let her walk around town tomorrow? Go to school? If were going to observer her, at least ring her back to the house where we can control her" I hissed. In these situations Edward had no real stratergy because he didn't have a military brain, and no experiance leading a group. He just did what Carlisle told him.

"I'm not doing this just for Carlsile." He hissed back. "We're not ready for that, even if we wanted to. Don't do anything rash, if you can't handle it, go for a hunt and calm down."

I styed, wanting more reasons so I could convince myself that she should be destroyed. It was selfish-sounding and arrogant to only be able to say to protect my family. We were not the most important creatures on this earth. But it was all I had and I was sticking by it. In a war, family, true family, was the most important thing.

I didn't talk to Edward very much out of frustration. He was very reluctant to kill unless it was undeniably for Bella's survival. I had the feeling he was stewing over Jacob protecting Bella this very moment.

I fel even more guilty and hour after she first started levitating. She fell back down to earth, and pushed back the covers of her bed. Perplexed for a second, we watched as she curled up into a ball and closed her eyes.

The mysterious girl slept, another very human quality she possesed.

Edward cracked the window open and slipped silently inside. He barly grazed her arm with his fingers before he was back in the willow tree with me. We were strong, silent, preciese vampires, but she was the unknown we couldn't take a chance on.

We decided to leanve then, sharing a knowing look before jumping out of the tree.

"Shes warmer than we are, but colder than Bella." He said, shaking his head. Not bothering, as I was, to even try to fathom what this meant. Leave it to Carlsile.

But if he didn't come up with something harmless and peace loving, I knew my next course of action.

Kill her as quickly and neatly as possible, trying no to think about the peaceful expression her ususaly hard face took on when she slept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven Roth (next day)_

I got out of bed as quickly as I could, needing to get out of this tiny flat.

The downstairs cafe was not yet open, nor was anything in this town at five in the morning, so I had to unlock the door myself, looking around to see if anyone else was there before re-locking it with magic.

My breath was visible in the soul-freezing air, and my pale limbs almost seemed to glow pink. It was still dark out.

I fingered the bottom of my jacket, thankful for the hood I was able to raise over my head. Robin had made sure I was prepared for the weather, and I had insited on at least one hood. This was it. A compromise, that didn't turn out that well.

I took off running, intending on being in the best shape possible. I didn't know where my road would take me, but I could always hitch-hike back. Even if someone tried anything, I would just have to handle it. There was also the option of teleporting, but as Robin told me many times before I left, until it was drilled in my head like a mantra, magic was only for emergancys when I was in Forks. The forest could have eyes.

I broke off from my small street and hit the sidewalk of Forks main one. It wasn't much, just a steakhouse, a shoe repairer, a rundown looking real estate office, a gas station and a mechanics.

I remembered working on the T-car with Cyborg and pumped my legs faster. There wern't many people up, but those who were stared like I was the most fascinating thing they had ever seen. Like I was a puzzle they couldn't crack. Jogging just wasn't done in Forks.

But I wasn't just jogging, I was sprinting as fast as I could.

I always lagged behind in physical trainings with the team. I had more endurance than the others, just above Robins, thanks to years of sleepless nights and pushing myself to all sorts of limits on Azarath, but I was always slower and weaker. I was running out my frustrations instead of meditating. My session last night had only lasted an hour. Something had kept waking me from my trance, wether the wind, or a presence. The feeling was akin to the second after you leave your house, and you hear a noise inside. Cold and seeping, yet somehow unjustifiable. _No one_ was in your house. _No one_ had been in my apartment. I was just paranoid.

I tried not to worry.

I came past a heath club, and wondered if I should join. It would be more conveniant than running every morning, but then, wasn't the point of exercise that it was difficult? This place wasn't even a gym. It was a healthclub. Even the name spoke of spa treatments, instead of hard work. Pointless.

My legs started to burn after an hour. I decided to turn around and head back. School, it was starting soon, and I couldn't be late. Robin had told me to be a good girl, and that was what I intended to do.

*******************************************

It was the end of lunch, and the hallway was full of bustling teens, ready for the end of the day to come. People brushed up against me from all sides, touching me acciently and causing me to shiver uncontrollably. I pulled open the standard locker I had been assigned, and picked up my french book. Luckily, the Cullens nor Bella Swan took french.

Not that I was afraid of the Cullens, let alone the swan girl. It was just that, they had been on my back all day. Fate had decided that now I knew about the vampires, I should get a new surprise everyday. Today it was that my homeroom had been switched. My old homeroom teacher had practicly begged the principal to do it, at least thats what I gleaned when I was told of the change. So, each and every morning from now on, I had class with Edward and Bella.

Edward kept trying to read my thoughts. It was like a constant drilling in the back of my skull, as he tried ot gain entry where he didn't belong. The concentration it required to keep my barriers up thwarted my attempts at being a good girl, as I couldn't pay attention in class. Irritating, and inconveniant.

I sighed, and stuffed the french book in my bag. I had my wallet in my other hand, as well as my phone, balanced between my fingers. One more knock and they would fall.

_Bang._

A door flew open and hit the hallway wall, as Ben ran through the corridoor, with tyler as Eric Yorke chased after them. He ran like a clumsy gazelle. Aparently they had stolen his camera. Again. I flattened myself up against the lockers.

_Highschool._

I heard a thump as Bella, a few careful meters away from me, tripped over her own foot in an effort to get away. Jessica sighed next to me, and pulled me over. I noticed no Cullen was with her. Good. Now was my oppurtunty.

I walked over, and Bella saw, desperatly trying to get up in time.

"Can you hold this?" Jessica asked, passing me her phone without hesitation. I tried to hold it in the right hand, but I couldn't balance the three objects and my wallet and both phones fell, the phones seperating from their batterys with dangerous cracks and spinning into the lockers while my wallet flipped itself open and landed upside down.

"Sorry." I said, though a nerve in my temple was twitching. Jessica shrugged and grabbed my wallet.

"Who is _that_?" She asked, as two passing Cullens noticed my close proximity to Bella and moved in. I stood my ground as the big one and the blond male came over casually. Jessica had my wallet open, staring intently at the plastic slip, which contained my only photo of the titans together. My heart lept in fear before I remembered we were all in civilian clothing.

Bella pulled herself up with the help of the big one, who gave a small chuckle. Inadvertantly I moved closer to the corner, trying to get as much space as possible between them and me.

Up close they were even more beautiful. The big one had muscled arms that said _i'll protect you_, and the honey coloured eyes of the blond one, together with the lumonous highlights in his hair almost hyptnotised me.

"Thats my brother." I said swiftly, noticing Jessica was particuly interested in Robin. It seemed to be beleivable. I was standing the closest to him, bar Cyborg, and with his dark sunglasses on, he looked almost normal. _Almost._

"Mnnn, you brother?" She said half-daydreaming. In a second my wallet was snatched up by blondie, who stared hard for a second, before handing it back.

"Looks like you." he commented, with an incline of his head. This was the first time I had heard him speak. He had a voice like velvet rope. I thought I heard a southern accent, but maybe I was confussed. I was definatly distracted. My heart pumped furiously, and my demon side was tearing its way out, deteirmened to kill them all.

"And whose this one?" She asked, pointing at Cyborg. I snatched it back quickly, before the vampires could make a move.

"My _other _brother." I said irrtably, leaving Jessica with a confussed expression.

What was she going to do, ask me why he was african american?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jasper Hale ( that night )_

It was too late now, we couldn't observe her from afar. She knew what we were and knew to much about us to even consider the truce Carlisle was talking about. Every class she had, she seemed to get closer. She almost had Bella today, and what would have happened if Emmett and I hadn't stepped in?

Action was called for. I did something I never do - inwaded another of my familys privacy as I entered Carlisles study without his permission. looking for something to help me take the girl quietly, hopefully without damamging her. I was desperate. All day I felt the urge to move, which was strange for a vampire. But I had an insticnt, and my lifes experiance had told me to always trust these.

I couldn't get the picture out of my head, of her with her friends. The five of them had looked so normal and carefree, and from what i could tell, were not the same as her She seemed on the fringe of the group, though the large african american had his arm around her.

She was a danger to us all in the fact that I wanted to protect her. Humans didn't seem to feel this way, it was almost an aversion with them, but Emmett and Esme in particular wanted her to remain alive. Emmett threw around words like _amusing_ and _cute._

They would have trouble forgiving me for doing this, let alone a murder they abhor. I was always on the edge of the family, not as easy slotting in like Alice was. Maybe that was why I was the one to do this. I could think clearly, without influence.

I rumaged throught the cabinet full of drugs, looking for something to paralise. I tried not to think, or form any plans in my head, so Alice wouldn't see it and come stop me. I had a siringe in hand, hoping like hell human medicenes would work on her. That was my plan. So far she had many human attributes, but we had only known of her two days.

I found the strongest sedative I had heard of, in a glass bottle with a sealed cap. In the next second I was running to town, that familair feeling of danger coursing through my body, fueling me much like my blood and tissue had in my newborn years.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Alice Cullen_

I laughed as Bella blushed a bright red at another compliment from Edward. I was so very thankful for the way she made my brother smile.

Suddenly my mind jolted and the room dissapeared in a haze of colours and sounds. I went with it, I was so used to this by now it was normal. Resisting would make it hurt. An unexpected vision was a ordinary as going to school at the same time evey morning, or going shopping with Rosalie. Sound came back as Jaspers form, crouching predator-like on the twisted and almost bare willow tree out side Ravens flat, swam into veiw. In one swift movement he shoved the window up and swung inside. His face was that of someone in control, his 'army' face, ready for action, focused and detatched. The last thing I saw was Raven whirling around, face hard as Jasper made a lunge for her.

I gasped as the vision ended abruptly, Edward and Bellas faces becoming clearer and clearer until finally the images were as sharp as a flatscreen. They became alarmed at the sound, coming from my lips.

"Jasper no!" I moaned, shouting my vision at Edward in my mind until grim comprehension dawned on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven Roth_

I hung up as Robin ended the call. He was becoming convinced someone should be with me here, as the vampires drew closer.

I could handle myself.

The constant scratchings of the trees outside were overpowered by a new sound, one much louder and unnatural, all together one of the more eirrier sounds and auras I had experianced. My window sliding open behind me. My breat caught in my throat as the hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I dropped the cellphone. I landed on the bedcovers, and then bounced onto the floor with a hard thump.

My demon rose in me without warning, as I spun around, defensive at whatever had pulled my window up. I just went with it when I saw the vampire fling himself through my window, dark red eyes cold, detatched and determined. I dropped to the floor and rolled to the side just as he pounced on where I would have been. I made a fist and curled my powers around it, but he was much too fast for my half human self to even try to hit him. I jumped to my feet and he was next to me in half a second. I snarled, barely any time to feel rage, or much at all, before he had me tightly by the neck like a mother carries its kitten. My back became as straight as a board.

I aimed the hardest kick I could muster at his shin, and dug my heel in, trying to remember everything Robin had ever told me about knocking down and opponent. It was strange, because logic and intelligence where telling me it was no use. Even if I wanted to I couldn't go full demon, there was not enough time. Vampires were super strong, and right now the part of me I clung to and reveired, my human part, was letting me down.

The vampire pulled out something from his pocket, but he was behind me, so I couldn't see. My eyes wide, I stared at my open window, and the wind-battered willow outside in the dark. I felt something sharp in my neck as I thrashed around, and then something cold, a liquid, in the atery of my neck.

I didn't knon what he was injecting me with. It seemed a strange way to kill me if it were poison. He could snap my neck right now if he wanted, bite me even. I didn't know what it would do, change me or not, but it seemed more traditional than this.

If I did die, I hoped trigon wouldn't notice.

I was losing control of my legs and Jasper Hale had to hold me up by the shoulders as my feet lost ground. My head felt like a cloud. He took out the syringe and I gasped.

"Get off." I moaned weakly as the edges of my vision darkened. "Azarath Met-"

My eye lids felt heavy, as if they were made of lead.

"Metr- metrion..."

The vampire said nothing, didn't even breath.

"..."

* * *

**_So, now shes kidnapped. Kidnapped and spyed on in one glorious chapter. I'm proud of myself. I thought I'd tell you one of my better excuses, on top of the one at the start of my authors note, to why I couldn't update ealier._**

**_Partly it was because I read a book. This book was fucking amazing. It was about vampires, and it was unrelentingly horrorying, yet most of the horror wasn't even supernatural. it was about 12 year olds. and bullying,and revenge, prostitution and lonlyness,oh and a pedo. and some other great stuff happens, but the point is, you all have to read it. _**

_Let the right one in (lat den ratte komma in, _it was written originally in sweedish and then translated_**) by John Ajvide Lindqvist **_

**_If you can't get your lazy asses to the library, or can't read anything with a pedophile in it because your scared of the real world, there is also a film, which cuts out the pedo part almost completly." Hazen was a teacher who liked children a little too much"_**

**_The point is, after reading it, I couldn't justify writting fanfiction on twilight. The hate for that book that I try to push down so I can write this story rose up and forced me to go around telling everyone that twilight was a crappy shit fest of sparkly dickheads. Let the right one in, is twilight with balls, in real life, sweeden. I can't forget it. I'm pretty sure its possesing me right now. basicly, it kicks twilights ass then uses the mangled corpse to make a piece of modern art._**

**_If you read it, who knows, maybe I will get faster updates in order to discuss it with you. _**

**_Please reveiw, its the oskar to my Eli. you'd know what that meant if you read let the right one in_**


	7. Delayed introductions

_**Wow, almost a hundred reveiws, and this is only the seventh chapter. You guys are too too kind.** **And I'm not even being sarcastic**._

BuddyBuddy96 - Thank you, I think Dragonfriend is doing a wonderful job so far, editing my work.

Deviling - I laughed like a maniac when I read your reveiw. Its not offensive, its a description of me. I get the inspiration to do the strangest things some times. I think I did it because im a little bit in love with the idea, and some of the characters essenses, and I know that of someone else, someone who was not a unsatisfied mormon housewife, got a hold of that idea first, the books could have been something amazing.

Someones lost soul - You'll just have to keep reveiwing and waiting wont you? ;)

XcrimsonroseX - More people are swearing in their reveiws, I like it. How long has it been since I last updated? I have no guage for time, and I have no idea if the time span between updates was extremly slow or not.

Bokmal14 - I bet the books even better in the original language! It was a little scary for me too, and thats saying something, because usualy I don't get freaked out by the written word. As it is, its definatly no twilight.

Short and Sweet - I hope this chapter is suspensful enough....Maybe the next one will be more so

Driftstar - Wow, I made you cry? I must be talented :L

Fallfromreality - That would have been no fun if raven had just destroyed Jasper....I think they need to get to "know" each other better...hehe. You didn't contradict your last message, maybe your just like me and feel diferently towards characters at different times of the day :)

Blackangeldust - Luckily the family stuff is sorted now. I didn't want to make the fight exactly 'fighty' because its all about the build up baby. Trust me, there will be more violence.

I am _very_ happy about your story pairing. Very very happy.

Ivy - Tell me when you get your account, I'll hapily read.

Mizzfreakshow - Your reveiw is fine. Write anything you want. Ask any question, make a prediction...whatever. Raven won't try to escape in _this_ chapter, but she will wake.

Fairy - Your shouldn't drink soda at that time, thats very naughty. Though, saying this just makes me a hypocrite.

Dragonfriend - aw, you reveiwed this before you became my beta. You mentioned her being subdued when you edited this chapter, and all I can say is she meditates alot and is used to not feeling nothing, so things are slightly watered down.

Great minds do think alike, that I am sure of. When are you going to update _your _story?

Rein Lin - Did I write it correctly this time? Maybe I'm dyslexic, and havn't realised yet. Stop saying sorry! You should be saying 'here aroha, another reveiw. You owe me'

You seem to have a crush on my story. My story would ask you out, but its just a story.

Whats your reason for hating Bella? I'm interested. And you'll see where Jaspers takes her in ten, nine, eight, seven.....

Areej - I am far from complaining. Reveiw me anytime your bored. It ups my count :D

Otakualways - I mention starfire at the bottom, that should give you a little clue...

**_Five, four, three, two, one..._**

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

I was the fastest, and it would _still_ be futile for me to chase him. Jasper would do things his way; quickly and quietly, and he left too long ago. We would just have to deal with whatever mess he made when he came back.

_Why did he have to do this?_ I asked myself, shooting a reassuring smile at Bella, trying to ignore the werewolf sitting on the couch. Apparently he had now taken it upon himself to be Bella's new guardian, seeing as how I wasn't doing the job very well. I fought the urge to turn around and fight him. I had Bella's safety to think about and of course her nerves.

It was Jasper's military instinct that caused him to do things like this. All that tension and paranoia, from two different yet similar lives. Two different wars; double the fear. When living in that environment for so long, some things would never leave you. Like the thoughts about defending the family Jasper had.

The emotions of the people around me were mixed, and all were negative except for Rosalie's. This was one of the times I couldn't stand to listen to her thoughts because they were so horrible. She was hoping that Jasper would kill Raven.

_Why does he have to do these things without even talking to me?!_ Alice's thoughts were desperate and worried. They made me uncomfortable to hear. Jasper didn't always treat his wife with the most care and vice versa. Sometimes I wondered....

I stopped that thought in its tracks, glad no one could read it.

Carlisle was concerned about both Raven and Jasper. Since he didn't know her abilities, he was scared she might try and fight him with some power we didn't know about. That they would both end up hurt or that one of them would kill the other.

Emmett was still impressed by Jasper's balls.

Jacob was an annoying voice in the back of my head, mulling over how dramatic and tense the situation was, wondering if he should take Bella to his house to get her away.

Sooner than expected, the door opened smoothly and Jasper, not a hair out of place, came in sideways carrying a body bridal style. The wolf jumped up and Bella pushed her hand closer to mine. I took it and squeezed as gently as possible. We hadn't been sure if Jasper would come back at all. Now I was wishing he hadn't.

Or that he had at least left the corpse outside. Everyone in the room except Bella, but including the wolf, recoiled at the pure stench of Ravens blood, from the wound in her neck.

_Jasper! He was doing so well... how could he eat that?_

_Oh Jasper, you bit her!_ Esme's thoughts were full of sympathy for his lost control and what this would mean for his confidence and worry for the once-living body. _She was so young...._

Ravens head was hanging over Jaspers arm, thankfully her staring eyes closed, cropped hair hanging in gravity. She was wearing the pajamas she had worn when we had spied on her, but this time her heart wasn't beating. Her skin was almost as pale as ours, but it had taken on a strange purple-red tinge, as if her veins were broken open and the blood was free.

"Whoa," Jacob muttered, taking a step forward. He knew she wasn't human, and that I was extremely glad of, since we didn't need the added pressure of dealing with the treaty right now.

Her neck wound was still bleeding, and she smelled so unappealing in terms of food that I knew Jasper had done this to protect the town, not to satisfy his appetite. To protect our family. It would have been good of him to tell us first. We could have helped him with this, or found another way.

Bella was staring at Raven's body as if it was going to come alive. How could Jasper let this happen, and then bring it where Bella could see? She wasn't used to this, and I never wanted her to be.

_Ba-dum._

"She's still alive?" Carlisle asked with a sudden smile. A heart had beaten, besides Bella's and Jacobs fast tempting ones. Ravens heart had just beaten, once, extremely vital and strong, louder than the others. I remembered what happened when she had slept.

"She can slow her heart rate down incredibly low when she is sleeping, and unconscious. I counted four-beats per minute at lowest."

I looked at the girl again, and her chest moved as she took a breath.

"What did you do?"

"Sedative. I'm sorry Carlisle; I took it from your study," Jasper replied apologetically, laying Raven down in front of him. She lay on the carpet like a rag doll, her head firstly bent at a dangerous looking angle, before Jasper moved it carefully.

"This is messed up," Jacob muttered. We all ignored him.

"You're forgiven Jasper; I was worried there for a moment that you had taken more drastic measures," Carlisle said, bending down to feel her pulse.

Rosalie's positive attitude on the situation was gone, replaced completely by furious thoughts.

"Where do you think it's going to stay!?" She hissed, gesturing towards her with a disgusted expression.

"My study, for now," Carlisle said immediately, watching Raven intently. "I think while she's unconscious I'll do some tests, record some things. I don't think what you did was a good idea Jasper; by no doubt it will be very useful to us. It may be for the best."

"But who is going to watch it?" Rosalie asked in disbelief, arms at her sides.

"I will," Jasper said, standing off to the side now that Esme had come forward to pick Raven up. "I brought her here and I take full responsibility. Though it would be appreciated it anyone would take shifts. I had to do something, there was too much of a risk."

Emmett shrugged.

"Sure. She looks interesting," he said off-handedly. Rosalie's thoughts turned violent.

"_Interesting_?" She snarled. Emmett shrugged again.

"C'mon, her hair is purple. She smells like sex. She has a tattoo," he said, nodding towards the small patch of her lower back where her thin pajama t-shirt had rode up to reveal a Raven flying south. Ironic.

"We'll need to get her some warmer clothes as well darling," Esme said to Carlisle, who nodded. Alice sighed.

_I might as well, it's not her fault Jasper was being so...._

"I'll take a shift." She said, going over to her husband. He seemed distracted, deep in thought, but still, he put one arm around her waist as we watched Esme climb the stairs. "And she can borrow some of my clothes. She looks about my size in shirts."

Rosalie tossed her golden curls.

"My jeans are not going _near_ it."

Jacob let out a bark-like laugh. Rosalie picked up a vase and sent it spinning through the air towards his head. I caught it lazily; even though I would rather it hit him. It was Esme's so I couldn't let it smash. Bella flinched, going pale.

"Watch it Blondie," He warned, almost serious. Rosalie snarled and stalked out to the garage. Emmett sighed dramatically and followed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jasper Hale_

I watched her as she lay unconscious on the couch in the study. A thin blanket had been placed over her by Esme. Since Carlisle had no idea of what was a comfortable temperature for her, they felt it was best to stay warm. She was a prisoner in our home, but would most likely be treated better than any other prisoner in history.

Esme seemed taken in by her innocent look of sleep, and Carlisle by her fascinating DNA make-up. He had been able to give her a quick physical, recording a lot of information in a small space of time. He was working on the diagnosis of her race right now, as the sun rose above the mountains.

As I had predicted, I had the first shift of watching over her. So far it had been uneventful. She slept like the dead, unmoving and silent except for the very live thump of her heartbeat, now up to ten beats per minute, and the wet-hot pumping of her sweet smelling blood. Her scent didn't seem so strong now that my nose had become used to it. It was very exotic and relaxing though, so I tried to stay on guard.

A scent was not much of a weapon, and she possessed no extraordinary physical strength. She was maybe stronger than average, but so was Tyler Crowly. She could levitate and slow down her heart, but that wasn't offensive or defensive. She seemed too easy to kill. Crushing her skull would be a grasp away for me, smashing the tiny fragments into her brain. In a way, it seemed kinder to do it now if she was going to have to be destroyed anyway when we figured her out. Yet, then it would make sense to kill everyone, since they died anyway, so I passed over the thought.

After all, Raven Roth was stirring.

Groggily, she opened her violet eyes, blinking rapidly, movement slow and clouded, but speeding up effectively. Then she fell upon me, as I sat in Carlisle's chair at his desk.

"You _Bastard,_" She spat, already pushing herself up. "Where the _fuck _am I?"

I stared at her for an eighth of a second. I was not used to hearing a lady talk that way, not even in this day and age. Maybe it was because Forks was the type of town you just didn't hear that sort of language.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I had to bring you here," I replied, evading her question smoothly. She was already inspecting herself, now her arms and stomach, eyes critical and alert. I averted my eyes at the sight of her bare, flat stomach, what she was looking for I didn't know. Her hand flew to her throat, where Carlisle had bandaged the spot where I had injected the sedative. The first few seconds of thrashing before she had given up had torn the pin prick into a small bloody wound. Her eyes widened in horror at the too-small yet too long Jeans, socks and oversized white t-shirt she was wearing.

"I wasn't wearing these when you attacked me," She said accusingly, voice colored with terror. Her pale cheeks flushed a dull pink. "Where are _my_ clothes?!" Inwardly I cringed back; I didn't want her to think...

"Alice dressed you," I said quickly, before her thoughts went too far. It was strange, but talking to her as a human, meant I didn't want her to think ill of me. Her cheeks returned to normal color, though she was far from happy.

"What do you want me for? Obviously, not my blood, it would taste...wrong to you"

"We don't feed on human creatures," I tried to assure her.

"Right," Her eyebrows rose as she replied sarcastically, not even bothering to consider the truth. She ripped the bandage of her neck without hesitation.

"Leave it," I ordered, my voice authoritative. I couldn't let her hurt herself. Her face showed no emotion as she pressed her palm to the small wound. After a few seconds she took it away and the cut was gone, from what I could see now. And before if I had squinted I might have been able to spot the platelets in her blood. Now it was just smooth white skin.

I stared, but she said nothing. I tried once again to feel her emotions just as Carlisle, Edward and Esme appeared at the door. Excited, apprehensive and anxious.

"Miss Roth," Carlisle beamed. "You're awake."

"I am," She replied curtly. "Now you can tell me where I am so I can get back." She added dangerously, standing up. Esme looked sadly at her, and attempted to smile.

"We're sorry, but my husband has to do a few more tests first," She told her gently.

Raven wasn't listening, or alternatively, not taking any notice. She was obviously familiar with vampires, otherwise she would be terrified. She was concentrating on something very hard, something in the distance possibly. I tried to listen, but I could only hear out to the motorway, and downstairs, the tv on and the heartbeats of Jacob and Bella.

"You!" She snapped suddenly at Edward. "Stop trying to read my mind. And you," she looked directly at me, eyes flashing. "Stop trying to get under my defenses."

"You know their gifts?" Carlisle asked in astonishment. She ignored the question, placing one determined hand on her hip.

"If you want to find out what I am, I hope you have a lot of time on your hands, Dr. Cullen. Presumably you do, considering that you're immortal; then the next thing you should consider is that my friends are expecting a call from me today, and if they don't get one, they _will_ come looking. And believe me; I've mentioned your family in conversation."

This would be a problem. More of them; too risky. We might be out-numbered, over powered.

"Let her call them," I said quickly, decision made. It was a reflexive action, one that I had been born with and trained up on.

Raven arched one eyebrow sardonically. I felt like she was looking only at me. I almost felt violated, the way I did when Edward unintentionally heard something private or dark in my thoughts.

"And whets to stop me telling them to come? What will you do?" She asked her tone had changed completely. Now it was curious. Though still a little too flat to be normal, as if she didn't care in the long run. As if this was just a little quirk along the way to keep her mildly interested.

It was hard to get someone who didn't care to be co-operative. At least it didn't matter, because for now nothing bad would happen to her here, and if it came to worse, the end would be quick and humane.

"Nothing," Carlisle answered simply with a compassionate smile. "Nothing at all. No harm will come to you; that I can promise. We are different from others of our kind. Vegetarians, if you would. We only drink the blood of animals, and we only wish to learn what you are, and if you are safe to be around the humans in this town."

"You mean to tell me," Raven asked emotionlessly, "that you're a family of... domesticated vampires?" Esme frowned deeply at her tone.

"Yes. You could say that."

She snorted, running a hand through her vibrantly colored hair before letting it drop at her side.

"If _you_ were friendly, you would have just asked," She replied, on the verge of sneering.

"I think we should let you call your friends a little later," Edward said wisely.

"She doesn't have to call until tomorrow," I said, remembering she was talking to them before I came.

"Excellent." Carlisle smiled. "Jasper, if you can continue?"

I nodded, still seated. "I need to know what you require from your apartment, and what you eat and so forth," He said pleasantly.

Again, Raven raised her eyebrows and defiantly replied.

"I'm not hungry."

"We need to know, honey," Esme tried to coax her soothingly. At the word 'honey', Raven recoiled as if slapped. Grinding her teeth, she dropped back onto the couch and closed her eyes.

"I'm not hungry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven Roth_

I was glad I could feel safely, because I would have a lot of trouble holding my fury in.

The unconcerned look on that _vampire's_ face as he sat in that chair reading that _book...._

I was angry, but I had every mother fucking right to be!

How dare he come into my apartment and inject me with drugs! I didn't even know where I was right now. Since I didn't know how long I had been unconscious, everything would have to be guesswork. I could be in Canada for all I knew. All this room contained was the couch, the desk and chair Jasper was sitting at, and the towering bookcases that lined all the walls. No windows, the only exit was the door Jasper was currently guarding.

In all truth I didn't want to call my friends. I didn't want them to come here. They didn't know how to deal with vampires. They might get themselves killed, charging in here with bird-arangs and sonic cannons. Maybe Starfire would have a chance... They wouldn't want her blood, nor Beastboy's. Maybe not even Cyborg's if it was too mixed up in motor oil.

I couldn't risk Robin's life. I had to get to the titans.

Then come back.

Maybe Jericho could help. If he took control of one of them, at best, the mind reader, then we could get inside more easily. Maybe isolate them so they would be easier to burn. Plans could be made later; all I had to do right now was get out.

Yet that seemed hard as well. Jasper kept looking up every few seconds, and I was sure he might even be able to grab me if I timed this wrong. Teleporting was out of the question, I had no idea where I was.

The floor was my only option.

Jasper looked up again, honey gold eyes sweeping over the room to rest on my impassive face. I stared back, defiant and determined.

_Goodbye, Jasper Hale_

* * *

**_Jeez Rosalie, mood swings? Since shes a vampire she doesn't even have the period excuse, so whats up her ass?_**

**_Will Raven actually escape, or will sexy Jasper stop her? _**

**_Will the titans find out Raven has been kidnapped, or will they remain blissfully unaware?_**

**_And since I havn't mentioned the actual plot and reason for Raven coming to Forks in a while I ask you, Who killed the hunters?!_**

**_We know Rae nor the cullens did it so....who did? _**

**_All this and more in the next chapter...._**

**_Tres exciting, for me anyway. _**

**_**************************************_**

**_Man that was a dramatic way to end my authors note. _**


	8. The Escape

_**Something is wrong with my reveiws. I can't veiw the page. Its upsetting, because I cannot reply. According to it, no one has reveiwed chapter seven, even though it has appeared in my email inbox and I have read them all. I could have waited until the problem is fixed to post, but then you would have to wait another day, wouldn't you? **_

_**So a huge thank you to all those who reveiwed, if you have a profile I'll** **Private message you back when they reapear, if you don't have a profile, areej I think of you since I know you have reveiwed the last chapter about four times, you should get one so I can contact you. Thanks for all your encouragements and critisizms, they mean a lot to me. **_

**_"More than you will ever know" I say to myself in a dramatic, creepy voice. _**

**_On with the show. _**

**_Where were we?_**

**_Oh right, escaping. _**

_

* * *

_

_Raven Roth_

Waiting for the blond vampire to relax and stop paying close attention to me was a plan I didn't count on working. His aura was as alert as ever, perched on the edge of action. Like an arrow ready to be shot from a bow.

I would just have to take my chance. I might get a few minutes ahead, after all, it would take him maybe a minute to realize where I had gone, another few seconds to get there, and if I was fast enough, maybe I'll be able to hide and then decide where I can teleport. I had no idea what the surroundings outside were like. A city? I heard no cars or bustling outside, but maybe the whole house was soundproof. I wouldn't put it past them.

Jasper glanced down at the book, and I acted. It seemed the best I was going to get. I thought my mantra in my head, feeling my powers envelope my body in their pulsing embrace that felt more familiar to me than anything else on this world. It was like being inside my own heart turned to liquid-gas that moved like fire. It felt like ice to others, yet the temperature was pleasant for me. The vampire was still staring at the same page like it confused him greatly, blinking out of habit rather than necessity, barley moving otherwise.

Though I hated my powers deeply, more of a long-burning resentment than a burst of fury, they were still beautiful, and I would be long since dead without them.

_Don't fail me now._

I sunk through the wooden floor. I knew we weren't on the ground level, because I had heard feet on stairs and few voices underneath before. I prayed that the room below would be empty.

I fell through the other side and landed crouched, sooner than I had expected, on a huge wooden dinning table the same color as the floors. A second later I heard a door slam upstairs and knew I had no time. The window in this room was huge, and through it I could see an endless maze of evergreen trees and forest. It looked a whole lot like I was still in forks.

I jumped from the table and ran for the front door, which I could see past an arch on the other side of another room. I slowed down a fraction in shock as a strong, woody smell hit me. It wasn't unpleasant, but it reminded me of something that should be familiar. Instinctively I knew and turned my head to lock eyes with the shape shifter. From his warm, plush scent I could tell he was either a bear or a wolf. Both choices seemed equally likely, as the man was Native American. He shook his shaggy black hair out of his eyes then something in his face clicked and I threw open the front door, not looking back. The demon in me was screaming for release, and I had half a mind to let her have it.

I didn't know which thoughts to believe. They were all mine, but which were not _truly _me?

"CULLEN!" The man bellowed, scrambling up from the couch. I knew less about shape shifters than I did about vampires, and that was saying something, so I tried to pretend I didn't have to deal with him. Maybe not the smartest plan, but if it would get me by...

It was getting dark outside as I sprung off the deck and onto the grass, and the chill set upon my skin like a wild dog. The white socks on my feet soaked through with dew and wet mossy undergrowth instantly. I used all my speed, hurtling towards the forest, pushing my body faster until I was flying forward over my feet. I broke into the trees. There was a trail.

I quickly moved away from it and tried to run though a less crossed path. It was difficult; covered in overgrown twigs or shrugs that had spilled over. My feet screamed in protest. Because all of my injuries healed, my skin never got the chance to toughen itself up. Otherwise they would have been dry and resistant to cuts and nicks instead of defenselessly soft and useless.

I sensed the presence before I heard it behind me, something big and definitely fast. Instinctively, listening to the demonic commands in my head for once, I dropped down to the ground and curled up into a ball, bashing my elbow on a rock. A second later something big and hairy flew over me, the last rays of sun hitting the fur and reflecting a beautiful rust color. A trickle of blood, almost the same color in this light, welled out of my elbow and made a river-trail down my arm.

I knew in my heart I was trapped. A shape shifter would only listen to me if it knew who I truly was. I couldn't reveal myself yet. It was too dangerous. This giant wolf was the man on the sofa. What he was doing in the Cullen's house I didn't know. It was the last place I would look for him. I knew they were supposed to hate each other and werewolves. Like cats and dogs, only worse. I couldn't make any sense of the situation.

The huge wolf regarded me with intelligent, cautious yet excited eyes; thick shoulder muscles tensed up, filled with power and pressure ready to be used.

_Get up! _A voice that was Rage and my demonic self in one, the tone tinged with authority and a slight hiss, ordered in my head.

I stood up straight, figuring I should listen to the voice. Though it sounded sinister, it was me. A thought I was having. Not a separate being, trying to kill me. If I died, it died. We were in this together, rage, and I. And right now that one emotion sounded surer of herself.

_Prouder! Straighter!_

I did as asked. The demon in me was being co-operative for once, but I still didn't trust it completely. Letting myself be fully free would definitely get me out of this situation, but at what cost? These monsters of the night hadn't hurt me directly yet, and said they weren't intending to in the future. Even though I sensed much hostility from about half of their coven, I was still a titan.

_And these are my people. _I thought, unable to stop the voice in my head from speaking up, its tone somewhat regal. _It would be such a shame to get rid of them. _

_Shut up. I don't own them. _

I had spent my life _denying_ I was the princess of hell. I wasn't going to use it in a debate now.

_You mean** we** don't own them. _

**_You_**_ don't own them. _

_They are **our** people. _

I didn't have time to stand here in the cold and argue with myself. There were very few facts that mattered right now.

I was a teen titan.

There was a werewolf sitting in front of me, ready to pounce, a few hundred pounds worth of crushing power in its jaws alone.

My powers probably weren't strong enough to fight him off without killing him, and the only thing I had to throw around here was trees.

The other vampires were surrounding me, each looking either pissed or frustrated.

_Great._

I clung to my fear, trying to keep it still so I could control myself as they formed a circle around me, the werewolf at the head. Contrary to the public's popular belief, I felt fear almost every day. And lots more than that every night. I just kept it hidden better than others; my poker face was well practiced and long ago broken in. I used it now.

My escape had failed. Robin would be pissed when I didn't call him. _I_ was pissed right now, behind all the terror. Cyborg would be worried, Starfire might even cry.

"Did you seriously think you could escape?" The blond female asked half mockingly, half irritated, her head cocked to the side. Her golden eyes flashed. I stayed still. This seemed to add to her annoyance, accelerate it. My stance was exactly what the demon in me had instructed. Powerful, accepting of the situation, almost... royal. It was how my full demon self would stand if I changed right now.

"Now Rosalie." Carlisle sighed. He had a syringe in his hand. I eyed it, feeling a sinking familiarity, though he wasn't holding it like a weapon.

"I'm sorry, this got out of hand." Jasper said apologetically. He stood with both hands behind his back, a military pose, legs spread slightly apart, back straight.

_Damn right it got out of hand._

"Nothing can be done about it now." Carlisle half-smiled kindly. I was surprised by how gently he talked to everyone. Vampires were good liars, but I could tell this was not an act. This was just him.

I shivered, and my emotions chastised me for the weakness. I was always cold; I should have grown used to it by now.

"Darling, she's freezing." Esme urged. She too spoke with concern and compassion. She seemed genuinely worried for me. I didn't know what to do about it. She reminded me of Starfire, though less naive.

"How did you even get out?" The largest vampire, Emmett, asked curiously, leaning against a thick tree, completely relaxed. Now he reminded me of Cyborg. I prayed I wouldn't find a member of my team inside of every vampire.

"Through the floor." I replied in monotone.

Their attitudes caused a meeting of logic and knowledge within my head. I certainly did not like vampires, especially not ones that kidnapped me, but the idea that they didn't eat humans or want to kill me right now became more plausible. That would mean they also didn't kill the hunters up on the mountain.

"Through the floor." Rosalie repeated dully. "This is insanity! She makes no sense."

"No, it's the most likely explanation." Jasper said with a heavy sigh. I noticed he had moved in a few steps, become less isolated from the group. "I looked down and then up a few seconds later and she was gone. The study is directly above the dinning room. Did she come from that direction?" He asked the wolf. Its intelligent eyes didn't move as it nodded its shaggy head. Rosalie made a small disapproving sound at the acknowledgement and the wolf seemed to snort, before it galloped through the trees, back towards the house. Galloping was the only word to describe it, he was the size of a small house. I took a small sideways step as it passed me; the warm, wood-fire smell hitting me again.

"Doesn't seem so unbelievable to me." The Pixie vampire with the darkest shade of black hair shrugged. She almost seemed excited by the situation; as if it were something _fun _to do when you got bored. "Too bad were gonna have to find a way of keeping you at the house."

"Its not hard," Rosalie said with a sudden smile. "We know she has friends, if she escapes again we go after them, and we _will_ get there first."

My face betrayed me for a second with a flicker of anger. No human would have noticed it, and I wasn't used to dealing with vampires, so I wasn't quick enough to hide it. She knew she had hit a nerve.

My friends. Unsuspecting.

"That's stupid Rose." Emmett said, trying to convince her.

I used empathy to find their bond. I was curious as to what they were to each other. I knew about Carlisle and Esme, that much was obvious. And Bella and Edward, I had seen it with my own eyes. At school, in the canteen, after school. I had tasted their feelings and was only mildly shocked by the idea of a human and vampire together.

Emmett and Rosalie's bond had less layers, and it was nowhere near the complexity of connections like Carlisle's and Esme's. They were tied together, but with some pushing it would be tested.

The Native American man was back. I guessed he was about twenty-two, and since he wasn't wearing a shirt anymore for some strange reason, I could see he was very _very_ well muscled. I had to stop from staring. Robin might just kill for those abs.

"Hey Jacob." The pixie vampire greeted him. I pushed aside my confusion. I had heard the name before, maybe from someone at Forks high.

"Its not stupid." Rosalie continued calmly, as if Jacob hadn't just appeared. She seemed to be ignoring him pointedly, and I guessed she either didn't like the co-operation, or didn't like him full stop. Her eyes watched me carefully. "It will be easy. All we have to do is run to California. If we hunt first, we could be there in five hours or so. Then, its just a little snap...."

A hiss slipped between my lips. It was a deadly warning.

Jaspers eyes widened and Carlisle sent Rosalie an alarmed look that clearly should have shut her up. But she continued, her taunting tone of voice making me _want _to let whatever happened when I turned full demon _happen._ Anger rose within me at the thought of my friends without enough protection, and me, unable to get to them in time.

"They were only human, you could tell from that photo she dropped." She told Edward off-handedly. She flicked her head back to me. "There not like you are they?" she asked mockingly, sticking her perfect bottom lip out. I felt the holds on rage loosening, and with a small stab of pleasure, realized _I_ was the one loosening them. Not my father, this was all me. _My _decision. I could do what I wanted. This vampire needed to shut up.

_How dare she. _

She took my silence as victory, but still wouldn't stop.

"But I bet under the right conditions, they might be able to tell us what you are...."

My sight turned red.

I hated her with a passion. I hated her so much I wanted to break her, tear her hair out, tear my _own _hair out. She was a selfish, conniving disgusting leech! She was lower than me! I was the only one who could really _show _her what it meant to be forced to be somewhere you didn't want to be; with people you _really _did not want to be with.

Jasper took a step back.

"Holy shit." Jacob whispered. "Blondie, shut up!" In the back of my mind I realized my eyes must have shown up. I took a step forward.

"I bet under the right conditions," I said, my voice both lower and more feminine than before. "You'll apologize for what you just said!"

My powers curled around my hands, spinning up and out like a black flame. I wanted to take my time. Show her everything. Let her see it coming.

Yet before I could, something stabbed into my neck like a mosquito bite. I knew what it was.

I ignored it.

I was already transforming. The sedative didn't affect me unless I wanted it to.

Yet, something in my mind called out to me, bringing me back to rationality.

_Later, not like this. Not out here. Don't waste yourself on Rosalie Cullen. _

I mildly agreed with the voice. I was freezing cold, and the promise of unconsciousness sounded warm and comforting. I couldn't hold onto the anger. The others wouldn't let her do anything to my friends. Starfire could take her on....

I let the soothing waves of nothing take me, and felt my body once again go limp.

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Alice Cullen_

Raven barley flinched as Carlisle injected the sedative into her neck, but the defiant and proud expression still stayed. We all froze, watching as she watched us with the four glowing eyes that held within them the promise of suffering. Then a second later all the anger slid off her face. She lost all of her strange, regal confidence and her two violet eyes rolled back into her head as he easily caught her before she hit the ground. I noticed the soles of her socks were black with dirt. Rosalie most likely wouldn't lend her a pair after that outburst, so the task was up to me.

_Oh well, just means I'll have to go shopping again._

Edward rolled his eyes next to me, though a shaky smile crept across his lips.

We couldn't really believe that had just happened. It seemed strange that something as simple as a human sedative could put that monster we had just seen to sleep.

"Wow. She's really something." Emmett said nervously, shaking his head.

"Yes." Carlisle muttered. Far from scared, his eyes were shining in curiosity. I think it was because none of us really thought Raven would be able to do anything to Rosalie, though she had looked terrifying. "We'll have to ask her about that when she wakes up."

"Hey, where's Bella?" I asked, remembering Jacob had taken over her protection, to Edwards's annoyance. They were both here now, so where was she? I doubted she would be let out of either of their sights now that they had witnessed Raven's new trick.

"She's at dinner with Charlie." Edward answered, suddenly looking brooding. Rosalie rolled her eyes. I didn't like the smug smile on her lips as she watched Esme take Raven's limp and lifeless body from Carlisle. I didn't know why she was so opposed to her being here, but that's not to say I didn't expect it.

_Everyone _expected it, it was typical Rose.

I had thought maybe Raven would take her down a peg. It certainly looked like it, the way her voice changed into the feminine whisper and promised vengeance without even saying the words.

"Luckily." Jacob muttered underneath his breath, knowing full-well Edward could hear.

"What was that, _dog_?" He asked, straightening up. This time I rolled my eyes.

Inside I felt terrible for Jacob Black. He was so sweet, I could tell he only had the best interests for Bella, and yet he couldn't catch a break. Not that I had ever wanted him to win Bella's affection from my brother. Edward and Bella were perfect for each other; it was as plain as daylight. But I wanted Jacob to find someone that would take away his pain, and in turn, take away the pain in Bella's eyes every time she saw him.

"Now, no fighting." Esme warned. There was one, perfect frown line upon her forehead, thought instead of making her look older, it only served to make her more beautiful somehow. More troubled, even more motherly. Her gold eyes were fixed on Raven's blank face. "I feel terrible as it is." She sighed, as Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder. Their gazes locked and everyone could feel the connection.

It's the perfect relationship.

So trusting and understanding was their bond, that everyone stopped bickering and had to smile, if a bit sadly. None of us had that.

It hurt to admit, but none of us had it.

Edward and Bella couldn't tell each other everything. They hadn't known each other that long, and Edward was too busy trying to protect her from everything to sit back and be together.

Rosalie and Emmett were too superficial. They were both amazing, kind, caring people who were very much in love. Yet Rosalie would give Emmett up in a heartbeat, if that were what it took to become human again.

And Jasper and I... We didn't talk like we used to. We didn't connect on a level that others were envious of.

And Jacob was alone.

"We have to do this." Carlisle said, oblivious to the thoughts he knew were going inside our heads. "Its for the greater good of Forks. I wish we didn't have to keep sedating her, but if she escapes again..."

"I know." Esme said, shaking her head to clear it. "Let's get her inside, her feet must be freezing."

"I'll take the next watch." Carlisle said over his shoulder the second before he started to run. Esme gracefully followed. Jasper nodded to himself.

My husband was standing the furthest away from the group, separating himself, as per usual. I fought the urge to sigh in frustration.

"Do you think she did it?" Jacob asked me. I looked into his brown eyes, seeing he was genuinely serious. He was the pack leader, and this was something he had a genuine interest in. I realized that if Raven did it, he would have to go after her to protect Forks. It was our moral responsibility, but more than that to him. It was his job.

I didn't really know if Raven had done it. She seemed dangerous enough. Her little display had scared me more than I had been in a long time.

I didn't know.

"I don't know." I admitted. The wind ruffled Jacobs's hair, and I caught his scent. It wasn't that bad once you got used to it. I preferred it to Raven's anyway. Hers was too confusing.

"Me neither." Jacob sighed back, giving me a wry smile. I got on with him the best out of the coven. Maybe because we had similar personalities.

"Lets go inside then, nothing to do out here."

"I'm going for a hunt." Jasper said, his voice strangely weary. Edward frowned.

"You went for a hunt yesterday. _Before_ you decided to kidnap _it._" Rosalie commented.

"We're going tomorrow anyway Jazz." Emmett said. "Come watch the game with me."

Jasper shook his head, distracted. Maybe he was thinking about Raven. It was enough to disturb anyone, this new species.

"I need to go now. Someone has to take the shift while your all gone anyway."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Raven Roth_

I sat up from the couch, slightly confused for a second, my senses all fogged up and slow, before it all came rushing back to me. Now what? They were _expecting_ me to try and escape again. I couldn't even begin to trust them because I knew they didn't trust me.

Jasper was sitting at his desk again, watching me intently. Why did none of the others come and help him, or at least take turns?

"I think, ma'am, that it would be best for you to just tell us what you are." He said with no human emotion; as he deemed me fit enough to talk. I narrowed my eyes.

"Tell me, Hale. Why is it so important that your family know what I am?" I asked angrily, pushing myself up and taking a step, walking nowhere.

"You have no idea-" He sighed and slapped his hands on the desk. He must have done it gently because the desk didn't brake. "No, _we _have no idea. We have no idea what you are. You're a danger to us all, and you won't even give us a clue why._ That's_ why we need to know. To protect the humans, among other reasons." He answered back in exasperation.

"Other reasons?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. My body was still a little unstable and I stopped pacing to save myself the trouble of trying not to fall over.

"Carlisle wants to learn from you. He's a doctor, as you know, and you fascinate him. You're like a puzzle to him." he sighed; closing his book and letting it fall to the desk. He seemed wary of me trying to escape again. Maybe he wanted his hands free to save him about one thirteenth of a second if he had to catch me.

"And you say that, and the fact you want to know if I killed those hunters or not, is the reason why you must know what I am."

"Yes," he muttered, clearly over the conversation. I didn't care if he wanted to talk or not.

"That's a lie." I told him simply, standing straight and looking at him.

"Excuse me?" He asked, lifting his head up. "A lie?"

"Yes, a lie. Maybe the others main goal is keeping the humans safe, but what you just said is not the truth." I repeated defiantly. I knew what to do. After all, I was at the top of a dominating species over vampires, and every other supernatural creature. I instinctively knew what buttons to push.

"You're saying I don't think you're a danger?" he asked dully.

"No. I know you think I'm dangerous. I'm just saying that you don't care about the humans, at least, not directly." I said truthfully. He was the youngest vampire, the least controlled. He hadn't yet developed enough understanding and compassion to completely override the hunger like Carlisle had.

"If I didn't care about the humans, then why do you think I became a vegetarian?"

"To keep your coven happy. And that there, is the real reason you want to find out what I am. To make your coven safe. To protect your family."

He stared at me like I had two heads.

"Yes... How is that wrong?"

"Its not. It's just... selfish. Why, in your head, is Bella Swan's life more important than Jane Doe's? The answer is simple. Because she is now a part of your coven, and in your head, your coven is all that matters in this life."

He was speechless for once. I continued. I knew what I was talking about. For it was true of every vampire I had heard about. They were selfish beings.

"Why is Rosalie so hung up on her looks? I feel her jealousy even when _I_ walk into the room. Why is Emmett so hung up on sex? Why does Edward want me away from his Bella? Why does Bella want to become one of you? And why does Esme only care for me now that I am here, when she let you kidnap me?"

Jaspers face lost some of its calm as I insulted each family member. I didn't really feel any ill towards any of them, especially not Carlisle, but I needed to get my point across.

"Because Rosalie has been abused terribly, Emmett is a male, Edward loves Bella, Bella loves Edward, and Esme is kind to everyone she meets." Jasper replied, swiveling his body around so he faced me better.

"No, because you're all selfish." I said quietly, sitting back down on the couch. "And that, Jasper Hale, is the reason you're keeping me here, when I have people to save, and a home to return to."

"...."

I stared at him, and he looked away. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance he actually listened to what I said. He looked up.

"What about Alice?" He asked blankly.

"What about her?" I replied emotionlessly, folding my hands together.

"How is she selfish?" He demanded. I opened my mouth, and then closed it, compiling a list of what I knew of the smallest vampire in my head. I heard someone shift their foot in the hallway and knew someone was listening outside, at the other end of the floor. They wouldn't need to be far away to hear.

"Alice allowed the atrocity that is Bella and Edwards relationship. She encouraged it even."

"They love each other" Jasper replied without missing a beat. "Don't tell me they don't, because I feel it when they are together."

"I didn't say they didn't love each other. But they're bad for each other. They indulge in each other's failures as people. Bella feeds his ego, and Edward rips open her foolish notions and nourishes them until they will become all the girl has. Don't tell me this could not have been avoided. They did not love each other from the moment they laid eyes on each other. It was a gradual thing."

"As is all love." Jasper replied with gritted teeth. I had the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of my situation.

"Yes, but if Alice hadn't encouraged and allowed Edward to carry on, Bella would be with Jacob Black, and from what I can tell of his character from our short meeting, he would keep her real."

"How do you claim to know all this?"

"My abilities vary greatly." I answered simply, not wanting to share any more information with the vampire who seemed to squeeze the most personal things out of me.

"Vary greatly." He repeated in a dull voice. "That tells me nothing."

"All right Hale, I'll give you one thing. I understand your pain."

"You understand my pain." He repeated again.

"Yes. I feel other's emotions as well."

The door slammed open and I watched calmly as Rosalie entered the room, closely followed by Jacob. Jacob looked about ready to try and stop Rosalie from advancing, but there was something else in his face, maybe it was what I had said about him and Bella. I could feel his desperate longing for her, though I had no idea why he felt that way. Bella didn't seem very smart, or logical, or even beautiful like Rosalie was at least. But I couldn't claim to understand any type of love.

"You!" Rosalie stood still, her feet rooted to the spot though she looked like she desperately wanted to rip my head off.

_Bring it Bitch,_ Brave hollered inside my head, trying and failing to rile me up. I sat down and crossed my legs.

"Yes?" I asked, wishing she would leave me alone to form a plan.

"Either shut your mouth or tell us what you are!" She hissed. "She lying to you Jazz, don't listen."

Rosalie genuinely believed what she was saying, and it made sense she thought that way. Jasper didn't look so sure. He continued to examine me with his wheat-field eyes. Jacob dropped his arms to his side.

"As you wish." I muttered, before closing my mouth.

_Anti-climatic, _knowledge observed in my mind approvingly. I privately agreed. If I stayed silent like she asked, not only would I irritate them to no end, but also eventually they would have to leave me alone.

Edward appeared in the doorway and sighed.

"Rosalie, get out of here."

She threw me a dirty look but left easily enough. I had to fight to keep my mouth shut and try and clear my mind. I didn't want to be here! She was acting like I was imposing on them, when the reality was I was a victim.

"Esme wants to know if you have changed your mind about getting your things from the apartment." Edward said, his voice stiff as if addressing a wall instead of another intelligent being. He had most definitely heard what I had said about Bella and seemed to want to say something about it. His glare was directed at Jacob.

Jacob returned it, coupled with a sneer.

Why the hell were a werewolf and a coven of vampires, who instinctively hated each other, and didn't even like each other on a personal note, co-operating? The only conclusion I could draw from this was that though the vampires were deluded with notions of grandeur, they were technically good, and thought I was the threat who went around killing stray humans. Still, that didn't rule out any danger to my team if they showed up unannounced.

"Yes. I haven't got much." I sighed. "Bring everything."

My communicator was in the bottom of my duffel bag. If they took my cell phone, I would still have it. I knew I would be able to get away long enough to give them a call to tell Robin I was generally safe. If I had time I would tell them my plan and before sundown tomorrow, I might even get out of here.

_After all,_ Knowledge reminded me. _You still have to complete your initial mission. _

* * *

**_Thats right knowledge, she hasn't completed her initial mission. _**

**_But shes busy, so thats okay I guess. _**

**_I think I was fast updating this time. I might get faster if I get say....twenty reveiws. It sounds greedy, but I know how many people are reading this story. I know._**

**_Reveiw!!!!_**

**_If you do, I might make Jasper take his shirt off in the next chapter ;)_**


	9. Blood

_**Yeah yeah, I get it, its been a while. Good news, I have the same excuse as always. I have alife, and sometimes it makes me busy. Also I was holding out for reveiws, which I got, but I promise I wont do that anymore because its nasty. And I am not a nasty person, at least not most od the time. In fact, right now i am feeling happy. Got me another peircing, and for some (probably messed up) reason, they make me feel on top of the world. As you can probably tell from some of this chapter, I wasn't feeling on top of the world when I wrote it, I was feeling messed up. **_

GraceFangsandfire. - If only it was that easy. I promise there will be Robin in the next chapter. I promised someone the titans wouldn't be in it for a while, but i've kept that promise for a while, and its time they make a little return.

Driftstar - It was fun of me too :D But she hasn't even started on Bellas flaws. You want me to kill rosalie as well? as in actually seriously kill her?

Dearbhal - Sorry it took so long, I lost heart for a while. As promised, Jasper takes off some clothes.

Fallfromreality - Thank you! Your messages are always encouraging, they remind me of why I write fanfiction.

XcrimsonroseX - I hope there are no stories with this plot out there. If there are, please tell me, so I can either apologise to them profusly for unconsciously stealing their plots, or call them story stealing whores, depending on when they posted.

Short and sweet - More happens in this chapter. New character. Hehe. *slyly* Maybe there was an alice-jake moment, maybe there wasn't

Areej - Thank you, I really hope your still waiting for me to update and see that I have, I'm crossing my fingers even. Well, not when I type obviously. But in between, yes.

Gwenfan22 - Please keep the suggestions up! They help me when I get writers block!

Amylove15 - Thank you for asking an intelligent question. If she used her soul self then her body would be left behind.

Locket123 - See my reply to Gwenfan22. It alplys to you as well.

Blackangeldust - I have a plan to beat up rosalie, but I think some people might be disturbed by how far I'm going to go with it. You want bella in more? I can do that. I can make that happen.

Someones lost soul - Yes *grins* _No_ shirt. I love how everyone wants Rosalie to get the bash.

Rein lin - I feel your anger bout Bella. The only solace I have is that Jacob is much too cool for her anyway. And as promised, no shirt for jasper! And also, one of Ravens pant legs go missing, but I'll leave that for you to read and find out.

Rothica - Sorry, but the vampires are selfish selfish selfish. Not one of the four books focus on problems that affect more than just _themselves. _I mean, even when like 50 people got killed in eclipse they wern't going to do anything. maybe 50 is exxagerating, but you get my point. I didn't say it was particuly or exclusivly a bad thing, but coming from Raven, who spends her whole existance living to help other people, its pretty relevant. Right now there keeping her locked up because their curious. "And that, Jasper Hale, is the reason you're keeping me here, when I have people to save, and a home to return to."

And when she said youngest, she was just guessing, because she ment youngest as youngest living vegetarian, youngest at understanding human compassion. Like she veiws carlisle as the oldest (thought he is) Because he is the most compassionate, even though esme is physically older.

Mizzfreakshow - He heard her say she had people to save, but he didn't take much notice because he was so riled up by her hard-hitting comments about his coven.

Yorushihe - The interactions will get more personal soon, as she goes from suspect to ally.

.with.. - I love your penname. I happy that most people understood Ravens rant about how Bella is an idiot and jasper is selfish, I was afraid people would misunderstand.

TurquoiseBlue14 - All my stories are strange. I am strange in general. I don't think she'll tell them what she is as much as they either find out or she is forced to tell. its not something shes proud of. And since so many people want raven to beat up rosalie, I'm thinking somewhere in the next three chapters.

**_Thankyou to all the others that reveiwed. This story is clearly my most succsesful._**

**_In this one we have a new character. Mysterious. _**

* * *

_Raven Roth_

He sat and read, I sat and stared.

It was a balance between us, and nothing I did seemed to tip it one way_ or_ the other. Some part of me wanted him unnerved again. It garnered more information, made things happen quicker. I did this often with humans, though no one had ever described it as particularly annoying. Robin had once said it was like having your mind x-rayed; even though he knew I wouldn't do that to anyone. I didn't go into minds without permission for an exceptionally good reason. I wondered if I would even be able to get in his mind, but it seemed likely, given that vampires answered to demons when it came down to it.

Finally, an hour of silence since his last appearance, Edward entered the room, his expression that of a brooding teenager. I wondered how old they all _really _were. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all looked about twenty and Edward and Alice seemed about seventeen. Esme and Carlisle were harder. They were obviously older, making it difficult to pinpoint, but definitely late twenties.

He nodded to Jasper and inclined his head out the window, communicating non-verbally so I wouldn't understand.

"Go" Jasper sighed. "I just went."

I wasn't an idiot. There was only one thing a vampire really needed, and that was food. Jaspers eyes were a brighter shade of golden wheat than before my escape attempt. Edward was going hunting.

"Jacob's downstairs on the couch." He said resentfully. His eyes flicked towards the carpet and up again. His eyes were grey. He was famished. I was surprised he didn't take it out on Bella Swan. I would have had to stop that; it was another one of my jobs to protect her. I fought the urge to snort, and instead tried to unnerve Edward with my staring.

Our eyes met. He looked away, walked out of the room.

I didn't let on I knew were they were going. When hunting, they would be difficult to reach. I might even be able to truly escape in human form. There were only two of them, and the others would be too distracted with eating to even care about going after my friends.

My possessions were lying at my feet in my bag. I still refused to tell them what I ate. I wanted to make them wonder; maybe make them worry. I didn't eat much usually, so I wasn't hungry yet.

I unzipped the bag and pulled out my communicator. Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He sighed, putting the book down.

"I'm sorry, am I not allowed to move?" I asked sarcastically, zipping it halfway up again and pushing it back towards the couch with my foot. When I had woken I had a new pair of socks on my feet. I didn't like it, being dressed while I was sleeping. Apparently the tiny vampire had done it, but that only made a slight difference in my mind. Someone had still seen me naked except for my underwear.

"What is it?" He asked, ignoring my remark.

"Statue." I answered, figuring that maybe someone with bad taste in art might have made something that resembled this shiny blue disk.

"Why do you have it?"

"Sentimental reasons." I said dully. He nodded reluctantly, eyes suspicious. I picked up my Ipod.

"Jasper?" I asked slowly, looking up. He looked taken aback at the use of his name.

"Yes?"

"Catch." I threw my Ipod to him to gain me a second head start. The last thing I saw was him catching it out of the air as I teleported outside the house to the fringe of trees before the forest. The chirping birds were misleading. It looked like a scene from little red-riding hood- before the wolf came. I was still in danger. The bonus of teleporting outside the house meant Jacob, _the_ wolf, hadn't seen me, and since he didn't have super hearing, he wouldn't know until Jasper told him to get up.

I ran. I wasn't willing to teleport again in the forest until I saw some sign of civilization. I hoped to azar that the vampires didn't hunt directly in front of their home. I was able to run faster this time, with dry feet and light to show me the way. I took the path. It most likely led to town. As soon as I saw a building I could teleport to it.

I teleported a few steps anyway. Just along the path where I could see it. Couldn't hurt.

The voice of my demon wasn't in my head this time, so I took that as a good sign. If she didn't think I would need her help than maybe I would be safe. The trees were thinning out here. But every sound put me on alert, not helpful, as this was an area filled with deer and other animals. I stared into the distance, but all I could see were more trees. It was like a huge maze.

I kept on walking.

I wondered how long it would be before I got to town. An hour? 30 minutes? Longer?

_Bang._

A huge weight landed on my back and I collapsed onto the ground. I heard a sickening crack and a sharp pain pierced through my side like a freight train made of needles. I clamped my mouth shut and kept absolutely still. Strong cold hands gripped my shoulders and by my check someone was sniffing the air, sniffing me. I was terrified, but through the fear I was still able to think rationally.

The thing jumped off, and I could dampen the cry from my mouth when the pressure was lifted and fresh pain raked through my side. Before I could even look up it was gone, darting off further into the trees, just a blur in the air.

Another vampire, or a coven member? It made more sense that it would be a coven member, who was out hunting, in a feeding frenzy, and didn't see the importance of capturing me right now and moved on.

I sat up with difficulty and gingerly lifted up my shirt. A bruise full of blood was blooming, a couple of inches up from my right hip. Broken ribs. Two, by the feel of it.

_Internal bleeding_ knowledge said calmly.

"Just what I need." I muttered sarcastically to the forest. I wouldn't need immediate medical attention, but I would have Cyborg look at it later. My healing would be enough for now. By the time this was over, I was going to be exhausted. I hadn't slept last night as an added bonus to magical exertion.

"_Ahhhh_-" A piercing scream echoed through the forest. I froze. There were humans in here! The coven wouldn't...

No more sounds, the only difference between now and before was birds had stopped chirping.

_Oh Azar..._

I jumped the little up-rise of dirt that met the side of the path and ran through the untracked forest towards the sound. It hadn't sounded too far away. I ignored the constant sharp pains in my torso and tried not to move my hips too much.

The trees gave way to a clearing, full of little daisies, snow white and butter yellow, peppering the grass. It was like a fairytale meadow. Or it would be, if it weren't for the crazed vampire sucking on the neck of a writhing body, the slurping sound reaching me from here.

I didn't turn demon. Probably because I knew my demon side would be a little too interested in the corpse.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I chucked the biggest tree with the loosest roots I could see at the things back. It was wearing a salmon colored t-shirt, skinny jeans and black converse shoes, so definitely was not one of the coven. The tree seemed to bounce off his back like a rubber ball. I had no other options. I had nothing to throw but pathetic pieces of bark that would do nothing to him. I didn't think the human could be saved.

But did I promise to keep myself in check?

_Fine._ The low, musical voice in my head stated dejectedly.

I felt my eyes turn a blazing red as heat, whether from anger or determination, filled my veins. Suddenly I felt as I could walk over there and rip the vampire off. I wanted to. The normal barriers that stopped me, physical shortfalls and gravity, didn't seem to exist for me anymore. I doubted time would even be a worthy adversary now-I had stopped it before.

I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it if I wanted, if I needed.

I pulled the small vampire off the body as if it were a struggling child and flung it across the meadow, hearing the muffled boom as he skidded into another granite-like figure. I took no notice as I stared down at the still-breathing human. Wet sticky blood was splashed across his cheek as he looked up at me with the most fearful eyes I had seen in a while. He smelled like chocolate and earth. A few meters away a hiking pack was lying against the rock, a green mat and a thin tent bag strapped the to top. Why would a human come alone? Typical, foolish, behavior.

He was still breathing, though his ribs were very badly damaged by the shape of his rib cage. Mine didn't even hurt anymore. His neck was bent at an unsafe angle and I was surprised he hadn't past out from pain. His eyes kept darting around the forest and back to me.

"_Awww you poor thing_." I muttered, my voice low, dangerous and feminine again, "time to put you out of your misery."

The human was going to either die, or become another irritating vampire who thought they were the sole rulers of life. Best to kill it now, before it got a little harder, a little more complicated with the burning and all. And why should he have to go through the pain of transformation? His blue eyes would turn blood red and his body would never be taken home to his family. They would always be guessing as to what happened. I was not a monster. Merciful, that was me. Not like my father.

"NO!" Jasper roared, coming out of nowhere. "Leave him!"

I slowly turned away from the man on the ground to see Jasper wrestling with the vampire. I could tell he was a young blood drinker, because his eyes were a sharp, vibrant scarlet that made me feel at home. Jasper was winning; He was faster, stronger, and above all, smarter.

With reluctance I let my nicer part take over, and felt my eyes turn violet again, a single pair instead of two.

I always missed the feeling of power, being beautiful and strong. It was like a drug in the fact that the more I did it, the more I needed. Suddenly I was hit with a wave of disgust at the thought of killing something because of what it was. If this were the way everyone felt about species, then I would be long dead. Another reason why being mostly demon was too dangerous. All my thoughts were twisted to seem like they were truly _mine _and not_ hers._

"Go Jacob!" Jasper yelled at the huge shaggy wolf standing halfway between us. "I'll take care of it."

Whether 'it' was the vampire or me, I didn't know.

Jasper's face was set in grim acceptance of what he had to do. With one final twist when the vampire was distracted, he _twisted_ its head in his iron grip until a loud clicking sound rung out through the meadow and it came clean off. The vampire made a kind of muted screech. I had seen much worse, so it only disgusted me a little.

There was a little blood; it was a newborn after all, but not _that_ young. Not enough so that it looked the same as pulling a human apart. For one, the sounds here were much louder and harder to ignore. Jasper chucked it in a pile and carried on, methodically detaching limbs with that grim determination on his face. The pieces moved, but at least they weren't one whole dangerous vampire. Yet.

I knelt down beside the man. Why did he insist on hiking alone? Had he not heard of the hunters that were killed?

_Oh_

Vampires had killed the hunters, just not the vampires I had thought.

The man took a sideways glance at me when he felt my presence and his bloodshot eyes widened as he tried to move away. Obviously something rubbed up against something else with a painful result and his eyes closed in pain. He scrunched up his face as if he wished to die. Without a second thought I placed my hand on his cheek. He flinched jerkily and I sighed.

A second later his chest rose and he started to shriek. I instinctively took a step back, away from his flailing limbs. He sounded like a torture victim. The venom must be getting to him, since we interrupted the vampire. He was about to become one of them, after a few days of suffering. His back arched and he screamed again, much louder and fiercer than when the vampire first attacked him.

The sounds coming from the meadow were enough to alert anyone, but I guessed I must have gotten lost somewhere during my escape, and ran diagonally instead of straight towards the highway. That would mean we were maybe a few miles from civilization. It was still possible for someone to hear the big booms that sounded like mountainous rock slides when Jasper ripped the vampires fingers off, or the inhuman screams of ultimate suffering that kept coming from the hiker's mouth.

The sound of rocks stopped and the screaming seemed eerily alone. A composition made for two, being played by one. I turned around to see the blur that was Jasper rip off a few tree branches and drop them over the pile of pale white writhing limbs with a disgusted look on his face. He dug out a shiny, silver, very _expensive_-looking lighter and flicked it open. A tiny orange flame appeared and he held it to the dry tree branches.

A few seconds later, a branch caught, and the fire traveled down it quickly. A pale hand lying next to it, twitching as if reaching out for something, caught alight and in another moment, the air was polluted with the sickly sweet smell of burning vampire.

Impulsively I covered my nose with the back of my hand, the pain from the hiker's transformation and the terror he felt overriding my empathy, adding a huge migraine on top of everything. It seemed to be bothering Jasper as well. His expression was dark.

Jacob was still missing; maybe by now he had found the others. My escape would have worked if it weren't for the stupid newborn that was now a pile of smoldering remains. I could still make a run for it, but it wouldn't feel right.

If I felt bad about leaving the hiker with the Cullens or leaving the Cullens with the hiker, I couldn't really decide.

"We have to leave soon." Jasper said suddenly, edgily. He swept the fringe of the meadow with his eyes. Why did it seem so quiet now, when five minutes ago the birds had been singing? Nothing, not a sound was to be heard except for the screams and the hisses and pops from the fire. I took a glance and saw the skin on the vampire's head blistering, blackening and curling back on it, the hair all singed away. I avoided any eye contact.

I turned my head back to Jasper, who was staring at me with a strange expression; a mixture of curiosity, sympathy, and disgust. I couldn't feel his emotions through the hiker's.

"We have to leave." He repeated. "The vampire that turned him might be around." He too glanced back at the disturbing campfire.

I didn't move. I had to go back, I knew that.

"What about him?" I gestured to the heavily breathing injured man, who was now writhing more forcefully than ever.

"We'll take him back to the house. When Carlisle gets back he can try to help, for now there is nothing else we can do." He said hurriedly, walking stiffly over to the man, whose eyes were very nearly popping out of his skull when he caught sight of Jasper, who looked so beautiful and perfect, exactly like his attacker, only different. Jasper gave a twitch. The human blood was bothering him.

"You're going to run all the way back?" I asked, goose bumps rising on my arms and shoulders. We _did _need to get out of this meadow, something felt off.

"There's no other way. Get on my back." He ordered. Had he been part of the military in his human life? It seemed likely, though he was young. His aura was so authoritative, and armies had drafted at mid-teens at one time. But I was never big on authority.

"No." I said quickly, taking my hand away from my nose so he could hear me clearly. I coughed once, at sudden increased scent of sweet smoke. It would take a while for the fire to burn out. Jasper had the man bridal style, the most comfortable position for him. That didn't stop the moaning and guttural yells of pain though, or Jaspers pained expression as he resisted.

"Hurry!" He hissed. "We don't have enough time. If we split up, it will be more dangerous for the both of us."

"I have a better way." I snarled back. "So shut up."

I grabbed onto his arm, focusing on the Cullen house.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Energy seeped over the three of us, and the heady smoke disappeared completely. The meadow disappeared, the blood on the sunned grass, the daisies, all of it, and the next thing I saw was the creamy color of the living rooms wall. Something hard and cold was fixed above under and I lost my balance as something shattered. I let go of Jaspers freezing-cold arm and threw my hands out to stop my fall, With a sharp intake of breath as pain filled my body, causing adrenaline to heighten my senses, I dropped to the floor, feeling something hot and wet splash my jeans. Suddenly my hands stung like hot pokers, the sensations shooting up my nerves and penetrating straight to my head.

I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed through my teeth, letting the pain soak through my body. Something had gone wrong, and when I opened my eyes again I saw what. I had teleported into the glass coffee table, shattering it when both Jasper and I moved. Jasper of course, was okay. The injured man was lying on the couch in the sun already, still groaning continuously. This had happened to me only once before, when I had accidentally teleported inside a wall because I had been injured and confused after fighting some annoying villain or another. It had been hilarious to the others; after all, the wall had been hollow, but now it didn't seem so funny.

I heard a rustling sound and instinctively my eyes were drawn towards the cuts in the jeans I was wearing, mainly the half-meter gash that stretched up from just below my knee to the top of my right thigh with a width of maybe one centimeter. A fine sliver of now red glass was sticking out, blood spurting out around the edges, though not spectacularly. I took a claming breath and released the pain from my body as if setting a bird free.

A piece of grey fabric obstructed my view and Jaspers pale hands got to work making a tourniquet. I showed them away, though they didn't falter slightly.

"Don't bother." I said calmly, and he took his hands away from my skin reluctantly. With a shock as I looked up I noted the grey fabric in his hands was his T-shirt, and now I could count every one of his pale, presumably rock-hard abs.

"I've seen this injury many times." He assured me quickly, blond hair falling over his face, probably thinking I was in shock. I vaguely wondered were he had seen this injury before, but mostly my thoughts were stuck on a repeating cycle of awe. I ripped them back to the present with a jolt of pain as I gingerly picked the shard out of my leg.

_Vampires._ Lust sighed inwardly, ignoring the searing. I silently agreed with her in some way. Vampires were all attractive, not only physically. There was a danger about Jasper now; an urgency. Something just beyond the reach of words, or myself. Slade had told me the same thing about my demon form, just before I came to Forks, as he used every opportunity to bring up my father. Jasper didn't seem to guess my train of thoughts, grabbing onto the wrists in his vice-like grip.

"And I've had this injury a few times myself." I said sardonically, using my empty voice to contradict the thoughts in my head about his perfectly god-like body. I was still half human, and right now, ashamed of it.

I raced myself to pull out the next shard but Jasper grabbed me again, and I didn't have the strength to fight. I looked into his wheat-field colored eyes.

"Leave it," He said soothingly, most likely using some sort of vampire hypnosis. "Carlisle will be home soon. If you remove it the bleeding could get worse." His tone had an authoritative ring to it, reminding me again of Robin.

And as I would when dealing with Robin, I scoffed. Robin had a nice body too, that didn't mean I followed his every whim, and it didn't mean I would follow Jaspers.

Jaspers expression turned frustrated but he let me go and I pulled it out, fresh blood welling around the cut. He went to tie the t-shirt around my thigh above the gash and I flinched at his icy touch so far up my leg.

"Don't." I said breathlessly. "You might learn something new."

I tried to focus my energy, the adrenalin making it easy. Almost immediately I felt the pulse of energy forming a clot and stopping the fast gush of blood. But now the whole right leg of the jeans were soaked through and stuck to me like a second skin. My powers were working fast, perhaps fully awake and alerted by Jaspers touch.

"Rip the left off, or the fibers will get stuck." I whispered reluctantly, trying not to show any emotion. I wasn't sure who was talking, logic, knowledge or lust. I couldn't trust myself anymore.

Jasper of course heard me no matter how quiet and in one quick motion he had torn the fabric away from my leg. I winced as a few threads pulled away from the clotting that my body had already created. The pain was a welcome distraction from embarrassment, and the haunting cries of the man on the couch. Jasper couldn't even put his shirt back on now that it was covered in my blood. My scent must have been more potent to him than ever.

I sighed and let him help me up, my entire leg glowing black faintly, away from the glass that covered the carpet like a white powder, and the bigger pieces that looked like dropped weapons and onto the nearest armchair. I noticed his eyes kept flicking back to my leg.

"What happened?" He asked stiffly, seemingly realized how inappropriate our dress was.

I closed my eyes. Somewhere along the line, I had gone from feeling vulnerable, to feeling safe doing this round him. I couldn't say the same for Rosalie though.

"I teleported too fast. Didn't have a clear enough picture of where I was going."

No point denying I could do it. The secret was out, but I still doubted Carlisle's ability to find out what I was. Not that I doubted Carlisle's intelligence _or_ ability, just that I was so abstract and unthinkable, things like me probably weren't in his big book of supernatural creatures.

"Teleporting." He repeated, clearly resigned. I opened my eyes to find his still standing. They seemed to do that a lot.

"Can you think of another name for how I just got us from the meadow to your house faster than you could have?"

"Well then." He said stiffly. "I suppose your not going to tell me what else you can do?"

I half smirked.

"Not a chance." I replied over the painful yells of the tramper.

He smiled back in spite of himself, shaking his head.

I heard the sound of the front door opening, and banging into the wall, probably denting the plaster with the door handle. Jacob came rushing in behind Edward, who both stopped to take in the sight of the wounded shrieking mess of a person on the couch, me, with only one pant leg, covered in blood, the shattered table, and a shirtless Jasper covered in my blood. The others filed in without a sound, truly shocked.

"Holy mother fucking crow." Jacob swore, as Edward covered up Bella's eyes as she walked in, before she could spot all the blood.

* * *

**_Holy mother fucking crow! Jasper saw Ravens thigh! Doesn't matter that everyone else sees both thighs constantly when shes in her leotard, thats not the point! The point is, hes not wearing a shirt. I think we all agree on that._**

**_Maybe Alice will be upset, maybe she wont. Blood is a very intimate thing, that she happens to lack, and Ravens is all over Jasper. Im pretty sure Rosalie is just upset Jasper is covered in Ravens blood and yet Raven is still alive._**

**_So, reveiw and I will update fast. And just to clarify, Im sorry, but a reveiw is not "I like, please continue." That doesn't tell me nothing. Thats aggrivating. Please reveiw with a comment, a question, a critisism, a prediction, a theory, or hell, even a nice poem would make me eternally grateful and rediculously motivated to write more._**

**_Also, once in a life time opportunity;_**

**_Mysterious outdoorsy vegetarian blond dreadlocked loner (I forgot to say he was good-looking in the chapter, it was hard to mention it since he was horrificly injured) hiker man who is tranforming slowly and painfully into a vampire as we speak needs a name. Any suggestions? _**

**_Winner gets to (obviously) name the new vampire/human and gloat forever and ever. _**


	10. Concern

**_Wow, your reveiws exceeded my expectations, and I especially love the poems. And I was insanely motivated. For the name of the new vampire....you will just have to read this chapter and find out wont you?_**

**_Everyone mark your calanders! I got my first flame! well, at least I think I did? It wasn't very clear. _**

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

Short and sweet - you will find out very very very very very soon.

Gracefangsandfire - Jasper _is_ hot. And they will meet Robin, probs in the chappter after next. I have big plans for the next chapter, mainly even more yelling than this one. And I love your poem. Its so awsome I laughed with happiness. You made my day.

someoneslostsoul - I know, I am jelous too and I wrote it. At least we can picture it in our minds, even though its not really the same :(

Tourquoise14 - Yea, it was supposed to be confusing because she had no idea what was on her. And regarding the eye colour, you can have one of either two options. Option one, Edward wasn't really that hungry, and since grey is the colour before black, then that makes sense when Raven thought he was hungry because shes not that familiar with vampires. Option two, stephanie meyer is a bad writer and I don't care what she says about vampires. Sparkling is for perez hilton, crossdressers, stage actors, dancers and fairies.

Driftstar - he knew something was up, because her voice was different, but he didn't see her eyes all freaky again. as for the injuries, shes just gonna sleep for about twelve hours. As for Rosalie, I wont kill her but my idea of showing her whose this bitch might be going a little far. Seriously, the only thing I can think to do is disturbing and might creep some people out.

My piercing was only an ear cartilage, so not very out there, but I did it myself, so that adds pride to the mix :D

Lockett123 - Your right with your prediction about bella asking what the hell is going on. Except she will use more lady-like words because shes so douchey. and your right about some other predictions as well, but I can't tell you which right this minute.

Superoreoman - This poem was insanley inspiring. I actually started writting the new chapter straight away. Definatly motivating lol.

Amylove15 - Rosalie is jealous of anyone who is remotly pretty in gerneral, but the fact that Raven is not scared of her or any of her family was a big aggrivator. Shes not intimidated by Rosalie at all, which she hates because usually people are, even when she was a human because she was so beautiful. Also she really hates her being there, and the fact that she doesn't know if Raven could kick her ass or not.

beast - Thanks for the name, I'm glad you think I understand Raven. Getting her character down is probs the most important thing.

Donnabella2K7 - Red-X as a vampire would be too much trouble, and maybe a little too complicated. I like the idea though.

A-sheikah-never-dies - Titans will meet the cullens the next chapter, i'm thinking. Hoping.

Blackangeldust - Maybe your right, but maybe your not ;)

and Yes :D The sight of blood definatly will make her faint. hehe...

ReinLin - Lol, I understand your passionate hate. I get it sometimes too. I wont kill Alice, that was a bluff. I'm not _that _mean. But as for her future, I can't say.

RavenKyraAzlynMason - thanks for all your ideas. I picked one, but didn't, if you know what I mean. No? Well, you soon will :)

Battitan - I couldn't call him richard! thats robins name! How will he feel when he shows up lol?

Iverlyn - Lol, I had no idea what to name him either. Thats why I asked my reveiwers. I wasn't feeling very creative and its turned out well :)

Jasper will find out her powers...theres a clue in this chapter, see if you can spot it. she will get out of the cullens place. and the titans don't know shes kidnapped but are about to come anyway at the end of this chapter.

Areej - Thanks for your unwavering support!

Gwenfan22 - I like to think that Bella is slightly crazy, with a delusional sense of grandeur. Maybe its just me, but I can't remeber her ever sniffing out blood. I think that part is just in her head when she already _knows _theres blood around. Theres no scientific reason foir her being the only human on earth that can smell it out, in my opinion its just stephanie meyers way of trying to make Bella more interesting and special, though she failed. But if there is proff in the book, or I get something else wrong, please tell me!

PRC - thanks for the reveiw, getting somewhere was my goal. This chapter is an extension on that. And ravens attraction to Robin is only a slight physical one. Or is it? lol

Yorushihe - haha, your logic is definatly faultless, much like mine. And yes, Carlisle is a darling. But Jasper is more static and military-like.

Yeah, they wern't really flirting but that wasn't the point. The point was the small introduction. she was only lusting after him because he was a shirtless vampire, not because hes Jasper, she would have the same reation to emmett. Or even Rosalie.

he does live with rosalie, but that doesn't mean he can't find anyone else attractive. Then his marrage to Alice wouldn't have even lasted this long. I'm not going to make him fall in love with Ravens exoticly coloured thigh, but its a start. Though falling in love with her thigh _would _be funny.

BuddyBuddy96 - your the only one to give me a full name, so props to you. I like the effort :)

Avidfanficreader - haha, james would be hillarious. don't think of your reveiws as rambling, I love them.

2coll2care - I have no idea. I don't speak spanish. But i like the culteral love.

Moosehugger - Aw, ralphies cute. I'l store it away for later.

Eve - This is a flame isn't it? Because to me it looks like a parody of a flame. When you told me I was bad at spelling, you spelt it wrong, by the way. Go kiss your Robert Pattinson poster.

Dragonfriend - Everyone should thank you personally for your wonderful editing!

Its sad that helios isn't ironic in this story. Hell, even if my vampires burnt instead of sparkled, the twihards wouldn't even understand how ironic it was.

**_On with the chapter..._**

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

"Holy mother fucking crow, " Jacob swore loudly, invoking a stern look from a shocked Esme. Who wouldn't be confused and horrified by such a scene? The blond man with dread-locks was writhing on the couch, about to fall off anytime as his back arched and arms flailed. His emotions were giving me a powerful migrane, and by Raven' s expression, she had one too. The added cofusion and anger from the group made things much worse for the both of us.

"I didn't think you'd have the guts, " Rosalie said, slightly dazed, which was very unusual for a vampire.

"What is it?" Bella asked in quiet irritation, Edward' s hands covering her eyes. She crossed her arms like an upset child.

He was much too protective of her. Though maybe it was wise, considering the living room now looked like a warzone. All of Raven' s clothes were torn up, including rips on the shoulders of her t-shirt and having only half her jeans on. The faint jet-black glow covering all of her wounds wouldn't help settle her either. It was other-worldly, and I couldn't stop my eyes from flicking back to it every few seconds.

"Not now Bella, " He muttered, making eye contact with me. I tried to explain myself somewhat-through my thoughts, but it was difficult. I couldn't think straight. I could see his gaze held no accusation, and that was enough for now.

"He didn't attack me," Raven snorted from her chair, looking more macabre than ever. The corner of her previously white t-shirt had ridden up an inch and I could clearly make out some of a huge purple-red bruise. It didn't seem to bother her much, though sitting still had to be the most comfortable position for her. Even her hair had blood in it, and by the smell, half of it was hers, and the other half the man ' s.

The whole room was perfumed with their combined scents, and together they were making me dizzy. Rosalie glared at her, clearly dissapointed.

"We'll then, what happened?" Alice asked, her voice tense, stepping out to the front of the group. She didn't fit with the scene in her designer dress. She seemed to have stepped out of a perfume advertisment while we were on the set of a horror film.

I didn't have the energy to make some kind of contact with her. I needed to get out of this room and away from everyone.

"Newborn, " She replied dully, as if she didn't have the time to answer foolish questions. She probably didn't. Her leg was not yet fully healed, and it seemed the bruise needed attention. It looked like internal bleeding.

The thought...... hurt somewhat.

"We smelled it, " Edward acknowledged , his arms now around Bella and her face buried in his chest. I was slightly in awe of his control. Bella always smelt wonderful and right now her hair was only a few inches from his nose. My own throat was burning with thirst. The only thing that really stopped me from having a go at the man was that he was already half finished off by another vampire.

"She can explain this later can't she?" Esme said almost desperatly as she fearfully swept her eyes over Raven who watched the crowd with tired violet eyes. The red of her chakra matched the shade of her blood perfectly, and I was glad her scent wasn't appatizing to me in anyway. She was too interesting, too pretty, too infuriating and much too tempting. Carlisle nodded, making his way to the front.

"Do you mind?" He asked gently, gesturing to the bruise on her side.. She blinked once, and then her small hands lifted up the fabric higher to reveal the full dark bruise. Carlisle inspected it with a grim look on his face, trying to concentrate over the mans groaning. I watched intently, trying to remember my medical theory.

"What about him?" Alice asked stifly. Underneath all the confusion of everyones emotions, I could feel her unsettled nerves. Strangly I felt no compuslion to comfort her, rather; I wanted Carlisle to fix Raven, and for all the blood to be gone so I could think straight.

"There is nothing that can be done, " Edward said sadly, resting his head gently on Bella's and tenderly stroking her hair. It was odd that they were becoming the most steady couple, when they had seemed the least likely at first. "Its too late to suck the venom out, and even if we had time, I wouldn't be able to do it with him, and after all, he would know to much and the volturri wouldn't be forgiving."

_There might be more out there. _I thought in frustration. My instincts were overtaking my headache. A vampire didn't just appear. Someone had to make them, and have the deteirmination, control and planning to do such a thing. And vampires like that didn't just leave the newborn alone to reak havoc. They usually had a motive greater than their thirst.

"It ' s likely, " Edward replied to my thought with the same tone. Emmett sighed in annoyance, but had the brains to not say anything about it.

"You need to go to the hospital, " Carlisle said finally. "It' s-"

"Internal bleeding? I know, " Raven inturupted, letting her shirt fall back down. "It ' s happened before, it will probably happen again, but either way, I can't go to hospital."

"Why?" I asked sharply. It was no time for her to be stubborn. This had happened on my watch. She had escaped _again _and gotten hurt while _I_ was on duty.

"Because they can't help me, and it will likely just put you under suspicion. My body doesn't work the same as Bella's or even Jacob' s for that matter, " She replied crypticly, directing it at me and Carlisle. She was ignoring Rosalies glare expertly but I had the feeling she was irritated underneath her cold exterior.

"You can't leave it, " Carlisle said coaxingly, still on bended knee. "There is little I can do for you without the proper equiptment."

"You don't need to do anything," She said sharply, letting her hands fall to the sides. "Not to me anyway. After all, it is clear now that neither of us are responsable for the dead hunters."

I had thought of this. We had no reason to keep Raven here anymore. Yet, it seemed like there was unfinished buisness to attend to.

No one said anything. They understood. Someone had to make a desision. She had to leave, or be told to leave, or perhaps even told to stay.

And then she would have to agree.

"Not now. You can't go until I am sure your perfectly heathly, " Carlisle said, almost sternly. Raven shrugged.

"That won't take long, " She said, pulling herself up. She was filled with a kind of deteirmination, as if she needed to push forward to get to something in the distance. I had the impression she was biting her tongue to hide the pain.

Why? She was clearly not one of our kind, and none of us would think badly if she cried out, or asked for help. Why did she insist on hiding every aspect of a personality?

"I'll take you, " Alice said suddenly, tucking a strand of short black hair behind her ear. She uncrossed her arms and gracefully walked in that ballet style of hers to take Ravens arm. Raven moved with her awkwardly, but didn't say a word.

"I'll come as well, " I said without thinking. When Alice walked past me I was hit with the emotions anger, and frustration. I had all of eternity , best to deal with arguments between us now.

"Sure you don't want to get a shirt first?" Emmett asked in amusement. I scowled and turned around, the thought occuring that we had no idea what the hikers name was, deciding it was not the best idea to go upstairs right now. The man was still writhing around, though his screams had amazingly died down. He would be in pain for another two days at least, so I doubted this lull would last forever.

"What was he doing out there?" Carlisle asked gently, his attention now free from Raven. The emotions I got from him were so compassionate and pure it made my headache fade. I always enjoyed his presense. He was like a light, clearing the dark places in my mind.

"Hiking most likely. He had a pack, sleeping bag and bed roll with him, but I had to leave them behind in the medow, " I muttered. All thoughts of Raven and Alice had dissapeared.

"Why would he go alone?" Edward asked seriously, his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Maybe he had been by himself for a while. A nomad sort of human," Rosalie muttered.

"Thats the most likely reason." I dug into his pockets being careful to avoid his torn neck. Throughout the transformation process it would heal up and his skin and flesh would turn unpenetrable and smooth, but so far, nothing new was visable.

I had luck with the second pocket of his jacket, and pulled out a small leather wallet. Flipping it open, I found a Californian drivers liscene and some loose change.

I passed it to Carlisle. He stared down at it and slipped it into his breast pocket.

"Dante Shanahan, " he said thoughtfully. "Nineteen years old."

I frowned. If he stayed with us, if he accepted our lifestyle even as a newborn, then we would have a new member of the Cullen family. But that scenario was unlikely. I remembered being a newborn. More importantly, I remembered that thirst. It was even worse than it was for me now, when I was surrounded by humans every day. Constant hunger; constant, unrelenting craving. There would be no room for even the thought of vegetarianisim. Hopefully, he would move to a different part of the country without a fight.

"Poor boy." Rosalie muttered. "Stuck with dreadlocks for the rest of his life."

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"By the way, what happened to Raven? Why was she all cut up?"

I sighed, and stepped away from the man. His scent was like the smell of baking.

"She escaped again, this time with a different method. _Teleportation." _I said, receiving dark looks in return.

"Jesus, she's got a few tricks doesn't she?" Jecob remarked. I had almost forgotten he was here. His eyes were firmly planted on Bell's back.

"Jake?"

"Still here Bella." He said, returning Edwards glare. Apparently, this was a bad move, because she craned her neck to look at him and found herself instead staring at the ruined living room, covered in powdered glass and coagulating blood. Her mouth fell open, and then her brown eyes promptly rolled back into her head. Edward caught her easily.

"This never happens to her when shes at _my _house, " Jacob muttered. Emmett watching, interested for a few seconds while Rosalie rolled her eyes so hard it would have severly damaged any humans eyesight' that attempted it.

"Anyway." Emmett continued conversationally, his eyes sliding back to me.

"She was running, and she must have heard the same scream we did, because when we got there she was crouched over him." Jacob said for me, inclining his head at Dante . "Just before that we heard this boom, and the other vampire hit Jasper."

Alice appeared at the stairs, her eyes subdued.

"She threw it?" Rosalie asked in disbeleif.

"Fascinating." Carlisle said in astonishment, his eyes shining.

"Presumably." I shrugged. "Jacob ran to find you and I heard her say something to the man, only her voice was different."

"Like it was the last time she escaped, when her eyes turned red?" Emmett asked, on the verge of shuddering. Though that would be very unvampire-like.

"Yes, " I nodded, remembering. It had been so unnatural we had all tried to push it to the back of our minds, though it was clear we hadn't done a very good job. Every time I looked at her another image of her _that way_ appeared in the back of my mind.

"She said something about it all being over soon, and I yelled out no because it sounded threatening. Then she turned around and her eyes were compleatly voilet. The newborn tried to attack me so I subdued it. It was furious at being inturupted. I subdued it and put it on fire . Raven was comforting him. I told her we had to leave and she just scoffed and grabbed my arm."

"Your arm?" Alice said softly, questioningly. I nodded.

"She teleported the three of us back here. Something went wrong, and she teleported us into the glass table. She said something about not concentrating. The glass shattered and she landed in it."

"What about the broken ribs?" Carlisle asked, enthralled by her and the idea of teleportation.

"No idea," I said, breathing out. My headache was still present among the chaos, and I still felt the need to be away from my family and the emotional turmoil Dante was feeling.

"She' s sleeping, " Alice informed us grimly. It was an unusual attitude for her. I didn't like it. She wasn't carefree and cheerful like I expected. She was like a different person. "Her whole body' s glowing now and she' s floating a foot above the ground."

"Unreal, " Jacob said under his breath.

"One thing' s for sure, " Carlisle said with a half-smile. "She is not one of the creatures in the book."

"You think?" Rosalie asked sarcasticly. Esme hit her playfully on the arm, while turning her frown to the carpet.

"What a mess," She sighed, being the only other person to take Carlisle's veiw that this was not a desperate situation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Victor Stone a.K.a Cyborg_

"I don't like it, " Robin said quietly, a dark and thoughtful expression on his face. I knew what he meant. Rae had been gone almost three days now without a call, or even an email. I was surprised Robin was still able to sit down.. Pretty soon he would be up and pacing.

"I know man, but we gotta be patient. Rae can take care of herself." I said, trying to convince him. Raven wouldn't be pleased at all if we busted in on something. She always had a reason for doing the things she did, and I couldn't imagine anyone, not even vampires being able to take her down. Still, I just had to picture her little body in my head, reading one of her books in the corner, to hope Robin didn't listen to me.

"Shes not answering her communicator Cyborg. Or her phone. If she doesn't call by ten tonight were getting on the next flight. " he replied darkly, as I expected, standing up.

"Hey, no complaints from me."

I had a feeling she was alright. I just had this notion that if my little sister got hurt seriously I'd know. Have a hunch or something. But of course that could be Slade messing with me again. He had been popping up a little too much.

"Are we leaving _yeeett?_" Beastboy whined, coming through the sliding doors.

"No." I answered quickly. I didn't want him to set Robin off. He was too tense for a fight. "Go play video games or something."

"I'm not a kid." He mumbled, finally figuring out he wasn't helping the situation.

* * *

_**Congrats to donnabella2K7 for suggesting Dante, so therefore she is the winner! **_

_**Runner up is RavenKyraAzlynMason with the name Shanahan, so thats his last name. Its a fun word to say. Shanahan. **_

_**and I want a third place, so his middle name is Luka, props to Beast**_

_**Dante Luka Shanahan. **_

_**Mysterious.**_


	11. Gone

_**Its been a while hasn't it? But the wait just makes the chapters better.**_

Elena forest - I'll describe him more in the next chapter, its not _that_ important what he looks like while hes a human.

Moonlight123 - She can't get revenge on that vampire, hes dead. Jasper burned him all up. I didn't intentionally make it seem like Beastboy likes Raven- After all, I would never put the two together. Just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. for some reason that particular pairing has a huge fan base, I have no idea why. _Slaven_ makes more sense.

Fallfromreality - Yeah, carlisle is so cute, expecting his little book to know everything. I love him. Man I wish he were real.

iverlyn - no, that wasn't the clue. They already knew about all that. The clue is...in this chapter! It becomes really obvious when raven gets all panicky but see if you can get it beforehand.

PRC - Of course the cullens will find out who raven is, otherwise I'd never have any fun.

Eve - Your comeback is shocking.

A-sheikah-never-dies17 - Thanks, I try not to listen to non-constructive critisizm, and reveiwers like you help me a lot!

Blackangeldust - I'm trying to give bella a bigger role in the story because she makes me laugh and cause shes the main character in twilight after all.

BuddyBuddy96 - Carlises not pissed, hes too 'compassionate' for that. Hes just...nolplussed, or however you spell that word.

Torquise Blue14 - This ones shorter, but I think 3000 words is reasonable when others chapters have like 200 words with sentances that don't evne make sense. And I'm not sure exactly when they'll find out, but i'm sure it will be hillarious.

Areej - I like the idea of jazz defending her, that would make me go aww. Even though I'm writting it, I would still think it was cute. I'll see what I can do.

Dragonfriend - don't stress, your doing it great!

Yorushihe - I have no idea who Saki Rouva is lol

Someones lost soul -

- next chapter!

-because I have huge as plans for him

-maybe, but probably not.

-because its a cool way to talk

-it is!!!

Kiragirl93 - Like it or not, at least Robin is coming

Rein Lin - Aww thanks, writing my own book would be awesome.

I'm not gonna make them battle with numerous newborns, that would be too much like esclipse, but good idea. Sorry about the spelling, but it got missed and grammers not what my stories are all about anyhow. I like the name you suggested, i'll but it in my 'bank' of names so if I need one in the future I can use that. I hope your not dead yet, because that would be very very very very bad. This chapter isn't that long, but that means the next one will e.

Basson - maybe, maybe and NO! lol

Brontefan345 - Alice does know something....

**_Thanks to everyone else that reveiwed!_**

* * *

_Raven Roth_

Something loud and startling woke me. I opened my eyes, which felt like they were nailed shut, and saw that the room was completely dark; no windows, and no lights on at all.

I didn't know what it was that woke me; one minute I was feeling nothing at all, and the next, annoyance. Sleep was the most serene experience when I was healing. Everything fell into place. So the new sound of shouting aggravated me to no end.

"Shut it!" A male voice roared downstairs, muffled by planks of wood, carpet and plaster. I jumped as a bark like laugh with the texture of sandpaper followed. My side burned at the muscle strain of holding my torso up and I sunk back down onto my bed. Fatigue washed over me like a wave, and the thought of sleep was suddenly so inviting I closed my eyes; no longer concerned with the noises or what time of day it was.

"Please!" A softer voice pleaded desperately, floating up through the cracks in the wood. I felt my leg twinge as my energy returned to the site of the wounds, soothing the burning feelings.

"I'm going." A more beautiful voice than the last announced suddenly, and the sound of fast and light feet drifted up the stairs. The voice was like a lullaby...

"Ali-" a deeper voice started to say, but was cut off.

"No Jasper." A beautiful male voice cautioned. The door slammed. I forgot what was happening and where I was and drifted off again. It was unimportant who had spoken or what they were saying. The only important thing was the endless nothing that was stretched out in front of me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Victor Stone_ a.k.a. _Cyborg_

The long thin hand of the only analog clock in the tower ticked past the twelve and the stumpy hand hit the ten. Period.

It was ten O'clock, Robin's own cut off time.

And yet he looked terrified. I had expected him to immediatly jump up and shout orders at us. Force me to book an impossible ticket to Forks at this time of night, with no notice and no preparations. Reduce Starfire to near tears in response to any naive time- wasting questions she might think of. Be the kind of angry and stressed that even Beastboy didn't mess with.

But he didn't.

He just sat on the couch, staring at the clock until the thin hand reached the twelve again.

"You wanna book the tickets?" I asked finally. He shook his head.

"I'm scared of what we might find." He said darkly. He looked down at his gloved hands. His defeated tone made what little blood I had chill.

"Why do you say that?" I asked quickly. Star and BB had gone to the general store to get more milk and supplies. I knew Robin would talk to me. We had kind of a brother's bond. We fought all the time when he went all 'mighty leader' on me, but it usually ended up all right.

He sighed and leaned back in his seat until his body sunk into the couch.

"I didn't tell you this because I thought I was just imagining it myself but sometimes the bond I share with Raven winks out for a while. It only started when she left. It got a lot weaker because she was so far away, but now it's almost gone completely. It felt like one minute she was there, and the next she wasn't."

His words made me nervous. I thought of my adopted little sister, and all the things that could go wrong. I didn't understand the bond they had, and that freaked me out. I got science. The guys on my football team back in high school used to joke about it a lot, but it was just what I understood easily. It was genetic, as much as learned. Like mechanics...

"Maybe she's sleeping." I suggested slightly hopefully. Robin's masked eyes turned to me as he shook his head.

"No, when she's sleeping I can feel her even more. In the day time she tries to keep me as far away as possible mentally, but when she's sleeping and i'm awake everything's more intense on her part."

I suddenly felt this twitch, this urge, to jump on a plane right now and look for her. She didn't answer her phone and now she was disappearing emotionally and mentally off Robin's radar. There was still _some_ time. There had to be.

"When Starfire and Beastboy get back, we're getting on a plane." I said, standing up and moving over to the computer, hurredly typing in passwords and override codes. He stood behind me but I was too focused on what I was doing to turn around.

"No, not all of us. Someone needs to look after jump." he said, his voice a little stronger at the thought of action. "I'll go alone."

I sighed.

"Whatever man, just find her quick okay? And then call me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven Roth_

It was still dark, the only light being the glow coming from underneath the door. It seemed artificial, so I judged it was still nighttime. Not that it would matter for most of the house's inhabitants.

My leg was completely healed except for one long pink scar that another meditation session should take are of, my ribs felt fine, and my body was at peace with itself. I traced the line, the small disturbance in skin texture, and pushed myself up into sitting position, spotting the outline of my cell phone lying carefully on the coffee table.

My body was uninjured, but the emotions around me were... shattered. I could focus again with the smell of blood gone. Once again I wondered if I should just go back to California, even though my job was unresolved. I should at least call Robin; I didn't even know how much time had passed since I had last contacted the Titans. He would be pissed. Starfire was probably trying to cheer him up with some disgusting Tameranian dish. The thought alone made me marginally happier even though the feelings surrounding me were definitely not positive ones. I wondered if these emotions surrounding me had been here before I went to sleep, and I was just too hurt and confused to notice.

I quickly shoved my cell phone into my jeans pocket and crossed the floor as silently as I could. This house was so new none of the floorboards even creaked.

At the landing my way was lit by the strong environmentally efficient lights. Emotions were wafting up the stairs through the cracked open lounge door. These were concentrated because the person they belonged to was actually there, not like the rest in this house, which seemed to only be the ghosts of intense feelings. I couldn't see anyone around, but I knew someone was in the lounge. Usually I would respect others privacy due to my own desire for it. But not when those others had kidnapped me.

I levitated an inch off the ground so as not to make any noise when I descended the stairs.

"Is that want you want?" Edward's dead-sounding voice asked quietly. I stopped at the bottom and slowly flattened myself against the wall next to the door, pulling my stomach in and breathing through my mouth. He sounded distracted enough not to hear. He sounded like I did most of the time.

"Of course not." Bella replied back louder, her voice filled with frustration. I had never thought I would hear a harsh word come out of her mouth when she was in _his_ presence. Azar, I was even surprised she was up at this time of night, whatever time it was. "But you promised me. I'm holding up _my_ end of the bargain." At the end her voice was filled with tears. I could feel them in her emotions. This was a seriously upsetting moment for her. I heard the rustling of clothing and took this as my opportunity to take a large breath.

A bargain? I was surprised about their need for one. I had assumed they would just give each other what they wanted and then gush about how much they _loved _each other.

"Not yet you haven't. But you still have so much _time_ Bella." Edward muttered, his voice muffled by something. Probably her clothes. By her sudden increased heartbeat, I'd assume they were embracing.

"But I'd have even _more_ time, and you were fine about this before!" She argued back, again louder. She probably forgot that she could be heard easily by every other vampire in the house, and of course me.

"Did you not _see_ the pain he was in? It only reminded me I could not let you do this. And I will not help you." he said more sternly, his voice flat again. Presumably referring to the hiker. I wondered where he was vaugely, before wondering why the fuck I was hiding in the first place. I didn't owe them any respect.

"But you promised!"

I rolled my eyes and pulled away from the wall. That sounded like something a two year old would say.

"No Bella. I will not let you do this. You can't go to anyone else, because they won't do it either. The end." He said firmly, pulling away by the sound of it. Silence.

"I want to go home now." She said quietly, her voice unsteady. That sounded like something a _sulky_ two year old would say.

"Alright." He replied softer, his voice barely a breeze. I choose to make my appearance now rather than later.

The room was devoid of any life, or any vampires for that matter, other than Edward and Bella. They were both standing a foot away from me, and each other. Both heads immediately flicked to me in surprise. Then Edward's face went stony and Bella's embarrassed.

"You're awake." She said in astonishment, her cheeks blushing a beet red she tried to hide by dipping her head so her hair fell over her face. She must have realized I had heard everything. She was bundled up in a heavy winter coat, and I suddenly felt very cold.

"As are you." I remarked dryly, remembering her faint at the sight of me. "Where are the others?" I asked, not hearing any noises beyond this room. I didn't know why I was asking. It wasn't like I had the urge to see Rosalie again.

"Out." Edward replied coolly, his arms crossed over his chest, looking more broody than ever. Behind him the curtain was open, and I had a full view of the night sky. Here, without the influence of smog and bright skyscraper lights, I could see every star.

"I heard shouting before." I said with a raised eyebrow. I was never one for arguments so I couldn't really understand what would have caused two unimportant ones in one day. Something big was going on, and Edward seemed intent on me being the last to find out what.

"That was us." He said quickly, as if I were stupid.

"No, I heard shouting before that. I wasn't fully healed so I went back to sleep." I replied.

At this Bella's face took on a sadder quality, like a mute button.

"It was nothing." She tried to convince me with a small tentative smile before she looked at the ground again, clasping her hands together.

She was a terrible liar. She fidgeted, lost eye contact, went even redder and her voice rose in pitch.

"I guess I was mistaken." I said sarcastically, sitting down on the couch. I still felt a little weak from my experience.

I ran my hand through my hair to find it smooth. Did they wash and comb my hair while I was asleep as well? It seemed typical of vampires that everyone in the house had to look perfect. The hideously injured man upstairs probably had been doused in cologne and dressed in Calvin Cline.

"I heard you get up." A new voice said. It was lower than usual, more subdued if possible, and when Emmett entered the room his eyes traced the floor. They flicked up to meet mine and I knew for _sure_ something bad had taken place while I was sleeping.

"Emmett" Bella said, and she swallowed deeply, looking at the ground. Edward absentmindedly tucked a wavy strand of hair behind her ear and cleared his throat when she didn't respond to his gesture.

"I have to take Bella home." He said darkly.

"Fine." Emmett said quickly, dropping down to an armchair, which creaked dangerously. I marveled at how fast they had gotten rid of all the blood and glass. The whole room seemed to have been re-carpeted and scrubbed down, with only the faintest smell of bleach.

I pulled out my cell phone and decided to make the call now..

It rung once, and then immediatly clicked over to Robin's voice mail . Emmett watched me with partial interest.

"This is the cellphone of Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. I'm busy right now, so leave a message. If this is urgent, call the police."

I quickly ended the call, a little worried that Emmett would be able to hear every word. Still, it would be difficult for him to connect all the dots.

When I next saw Robin, I needed to remind him to change that message. It made him sound like a dickhead. The fact that he didn't pick up disappointed me for some reason. I had this insane idea that he would be waiting by the phone for me to call. He was so insistent on schedules, and I had broken it big time, even though it was no way my fault. _Anything_ could have happened to me in three days or however long I had been kidnapped for.

"No one answering?" He asked quietly. I shook my head.

"Are you going to tell me what happened while I was sleeping?" I asked semi-hopefully but without a smile. He reminded me of Cyborg so much, obviously looking the strongest and having the most easy-going personality. He allowed me a short grin.

"Not the parts you want to know." He said before his face went slack again.

"Well, did you find out the hiker's name?" I asked uninterested. The man was trapped forever, there was nothing I could do for him. Unless he got himself murdered of course.

"Dante Shanahan. We found a Californian drivers license in his pocket."

Something in that sentence caused fear to rise like bile in my throat and my back to stiffen.

"A Californian drivers license?" I asked with no emotion, bluffing my hardest, thoughts of how I was going to explain myself one he woke up flashing through my mind. If this man was from California he would surely recognize me straight away. As a superhero, as a Titan. He would tell them. And then there would be mountains of information and observations on me in over a hundred internet sites.

I knew Carlisle and some of the others still wanted to know what I was. And with all of eternity, why wouldn't they spend a few more hours trying to work it out, even if I did leave? I couldn't have anyone else, let alone any vampires, finding out what I was.

"Yep." He answered casually.

_Fuck my life! _Rage screamed somewhere in the depths of my mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Richard_ _Grayson_ a.k.a._ Robin_

Airports are like hospital waiting rooms. There just on opposite sides of the spectrum that is positive and negative waiting.

So it didn't matter to me whether I was in the airport or a random hospital right now; either way, I was trying to find out if my best friend was dead. And the next flight wasn't untill midnight. I stood up and paced around the terminal, past the shiny duty free shops and back again. The cleaner only barely glanced up to look at me, the strange teenager wearing dark sunglasses, _inside_ at _night._ I guessed he saw a lot of stressed people here_._

What had happened to Raven?

I tried to open our bond up, but I was hopeless at it. I had always prided myself on being able to do everything required of me, but this time I had failed. Neither of us had wanted to live inside each other's minds. As much as I hated to admit it, Raven's mind was a scary place. And besides, magic and mind sorcery was a new concept for me.

I had failed her through laziness.

I tried to think of her, and only her. The way her mind felt. Its texture; smooth like flowing glass, an endless orb with no corners or ends. Its temperature and colour; cool and dark.

And suddenly, in the back of my soul, I felt intense fear and a hopeless unfocused anger that wasn't mine. It was hers. Raven was still alive, though suddenly scared.

_I'm coming_ I thought, trying to make her feel safer. I doubted it worked, but it made me feel better at any rate, knowing she was there with me.

I picked up my small suitcase and sat down, trying to clear my head. I noticed a big group of girls, presumably from a school trip, watching me but ignored them.

_Vampires. _

How the hell do I deal with those?

* * *

**_Yeah Robin, how are you gonna deal with this? _**

**_You don't even have a plan do you? _**


	12. A knife at a gun fight

_**This chapter has a flashback in it, and that automaticly makes it better than the last few chapters. Its the stuff in just italics that isn't the names ok? So this means you can't yell at me for this record late update.**_

Moosehugger - Most likely, but then again, she might be distracted.

Iverlyn - yess.....thats kind of the problem.

Superoreoman - This is, again, my favourite reveiw. and I like your idea, though being pregnant with a half demon half vampire babie would surely be hell on earth. Oh well, too bad for her if it happens :)

Basson - Hmmm, maybe a poll would e a good idea. I'm kinda confused myself.

PRC - I'm trying to show him when hes out of his element i.e. the supernatural and magic. and I loved that image!!!!!!!!!!! see how many exclamation marks i used? thats how much I loved it.

Avidfanficrader - I know, I'm so sneaky *shifty eyes*

I'm thinking of writting a series of one shots....based off original fairy tales. Not the disney kind, the *real* ones. Maye I could work some slaven into that, what do you think?

Yorushihe - I googled your sexy man. How old is he?

Rein Lin - I think...this might be long. Its 3, 904 words round about.

Fallfromreality - I'm glad your excited, sorry for the long wait.

Blackangeldust - she does whine alot, but this time I think its almost justified. I mean, Edward wants her around forever, yet doesn't want her to be a vampire. doesn't make sense to me.

lol, when you say you don't do drugs, your like, the only person I beleive.

RavenRobinLove - Thank you!

Driftstar - Robin didn't pick up his cell because I like to mess with their heads.

Rennie on the rocks - Hope you find this again, since you don't have a profile. I always love new reveiwers. And I'm glad _someone _agrees with me. :)

Alexa - Hes basicly panicking and doesn't have a plan. Hes gonna wing it.

Lamia-amo - In the _history_ of crossover? Thats a big statement, but I can't deny I like it. Maybe the whole gang would meet up later on, its what I had always intended after all. Hopefully it will happen

**_Thanks to all my other cheri reveiwers, who make my life COMPLETE. _**

**_This chapter explains the arguements, but then as always, it poses bigger questions than answers. I personally like this one, but I like the next one much better. Back to school for Rae-Rae!_**

**_But not before some fun....._**

_

* * *

_

_Edward Cullen_

I dropped Bella at her house. I didn't want to, but she wasn't showing any enthusiasm for me at the moment, and at any rate, I could hear Charlie's vague thoughts getting angrier and angrier as we pulled up to the curb.

"Bye then." Bella said quietly, reaching for the door handle. I quickly - even for me- flung myself out of the car and round to her side before she got the chance to move and opened it for her. She worked out what I had done in a few slow seconds and stepped out into the cold, without a word. Bella was being stubborn tonight. Usually I would find it amusing, she _was_ extremely adorable when she was in a mood. But since our argument concerned her mortal soul, I didn't find it a laughing matter.

I walked beside her to her door, and couldn't help checking the woods behind her house for signs of movement. If any newborn caught Bella's scent they would be over here in a flash. I spotted a figure leaning against the tree by her window. Jacob. I only felt slight anger and jealousy this time. He was here, protecting her again. I remembered our previous argument. More than that, I remembered what had led to the argument.

Alice had come down the stairs, her thoughts all tangled up and nonsensical. But when she saw Jasper, they suddenly became clear to me. I saw the vision she had seen when we were hunting, the one she had been hiding from me.

I saw Raven and Jasper appear, Jasper cradling the injured man that was now in the guest room undergoing the painful transformation. Raven fell and there was blood everywhere. Huge slivers of glass had stuck out of her leg, her face going from ashen to grey in a second. Jasper had ripped off his shirt, but that was what any of us would have done.

The bit that had bothered me, and more so Alice, was the way Raven's eyes flashed red when she saw him, the way her mouth curved up into some kind of possessive smile, despite pain that should have been crippling. It was only a few seconds before her eyes closed in pain and then re-opened lilac, but it shook Alice.

_"Jazz?" Alice asked, her face contorted in concern. He flicked his head around, confused by her expressions, and by his thoughts, confused by the way she was feeling. He sent a wave of calm over the entire room, and I lost my concern.. _

_"What is it?" He asked. His thoughts were scrambling to find an excuse for her behavior. _

_"Just watch Raven alright? I don't trust her." She said, though she was less riled up now. _

_"Why? What have you seen?" Esme asked, looking up. She was on her knees, scrubbing blood of the floor with bleach and normal cleaning products. Since Raven's blood was unappetizing, she was fine to do it without covering her mouth. Carlisle had collected all the glass shards into a pile next to her. _

_"Nothing, its just, I don't trust her," She said firmly. I understood why she didn't say what she had seen. It didn't really seem important unless you saw it, like I did. _

_"You're right about that." Rosalie muttered. I sighed and checked Bella's pulse for the tenth time. She was still unconscious from her faint. Jacob watched. _

_"She doesn't seem so bad to me." He remarked, crossing his arms over his chest. He had been on Raven's side ever since he heard her say he was a better match for Bella than I was. _

_"No one asked you, Dog." Rosalie retorted. Jacob ignored her, suddenly very mature. _

_"Be nice." Emmett grinned, tapping her on the shoulder with his fist. She punched him back. The playful mood wasn't shared by Alice. _

_"I really don't trust her." She said quietly. _

_"What happened?" Jasper demanded. "She hasn't given us any reason to mistrust her." _

_"Except for the fact she won't tell us what she is." Alice argued back. _

_"And the fact she's a bitch." Rosalie added in playfully, before punching Emmett again. He responded by biting her ear, and most of the room's occupants silently groaned. The rate they were going, we would all have to leave the room. They'd never waited to rip their clothes off before. _

_"Its not our right to know," Jasper said tensely,busying himself by picking up the glass. "I see that now. If I was kidnapped, I wouldn't be very forthright either."_

_"Thank you." Esme smiled, ignoring the argument._

_"Yet you were the one who kidnapped her in the first place." Jacob muttered under his breath. I snarled at him. The way he was playing with Bella's hair made me more on edge. _

Calm down_ Carlisle thought gently. _

_"She's something bad." Alice urged him. She looked to me for help. I sighed._

_"I don't trust her either." I put in. She was too much of a danger to us. _

_"As long as she is here, we have to trust her." Jasper replied. He was surprised I had agreed. _

_"I definitely don't trust her, so that's three votes." Rosalie commented, breaking away from her little play-fight with Emmett. _

_"Who said we were voting?" Carlisle said softly, trying to defuse the situation. "Though some of us may feel unsure, she is currently injured, so arguing will do nothing right now." He took the glass from Jasper, who had yet to dispose of it and crushed it in his hand, smiling. _

_"Until she does something untrustworthy, I will vote for her to stay. She can help us with any rogue vampires, and we have strong reason to believe their around at the moment." Jasper said finally. _

_Alice gasped and her facial expression went blank. I froze too as I experienced her new vision._

"Finally!" Charlie said gruffly, wrenching the door open, and wrenching me from my memory. He glared at me as Bella walked inside, stamping the dirt out off her shoes on the mat and shrugging her heavy coat off.

"Goodnight Bella. Goodnight Mr. Swan." I dipped my head .Charlie's thoughts were volatile, as strong as they could be with his vague mind, and Bella didn't reply, keeping her head trained on the floor. He shut the door, and I walked back to the car, ignoring Jacob, deep in thought.

_In Alice's new vision, Raven ran into the hallway, her eyes wide. She collided with Jasper, who held her steady. _

_"What is it?" He asked in alarm. She looked at him, and her violet hair fell over her panicked eyes. She seemed like a completely different person. Instead of aloof and cold, she was terrified and jumpy, breathing heavily. With a hurried look behind her she moved down the hallway. Jasper grabbed her arm and pulled her back. _

_"Hide me." She pleaded with him. Jasper stopped, at a loss for what to do._

_"Alright." He said finally, pulling her back the other way, his face determined, yet still confused and unsure. _

_Then the vision had ended, and Alice stood on the bottom step, her strong facial expression crumbling._

_"What is it?" Carlisle asked in concern. _

_"She asked you to hide her." She said angrily to Jasper. I would feel betrayed if I were Alice as well. The vision looked like she was running from something, and the most likely people she would be running from if Jasper were able to help her would be... us. _

_And that would point to her being untrustworthy. _

_"And you said yes." I finished for her. I wasn't upset at Jasper. After all, he hadn't done anything yet. But it seemed the path he was on just before Alice got the vision, the path which caused him to say he voted for her to stay, would eventually lead him to protect her from us. _

_"Hide her from what?" Esme asked. _

_"I don't know but she was standing right here!" Alice snarled at Jasper. Jasper's face didn't twitch or move. He looked emotionless. But inside his head, he was trying to figure out why he would hide her. Trying to figure out if he would hide her from us. _

_Bella stirred and Jacob suddenly stiffened, his hands shooting out to catch her if she fell from the couch. Again I snarled at him. He took no notice. _

_"Bella?" He asked, and everyone was temporarily distracted. _

_"Edward?" She murmured, and my dead heart warmed and swelled inside of me. Even when she was half-asleep she still picked me. _

_"I need to take her home." Jacob said darkly. "Its almost nine."_

_"She'll be fine here." I answered back swiftly, taking her small hand in mine. Her skin was so soft and warm, her scent so appealing. _

_"No, she won't be. She's never safe when she's here." Jacob retorted. He was cursing in his head. Bella saying my name had wounded him. _

_"Of course she is." I replied dangerously. _

_"Then why is the other non-vampire asking to be hidden from you?" He asked rhetorically. Alice stiffened and Emmett groaned. Rosalie hissed. _

_"You better shut your mouth you disgusting, flea-ridden-" _

_"Why should I? Its true. She was fine before she met you." He gestured to me. "And I bet Raven was fine as well. Now she's lying upstairs with internal bleeding and foot long shards of glass sticking out of her!"_

_"Don't pretend you care about her." I replied. _

_"I'm not pretending. It is possible to care about someone without them being a part of your family, or in your case, your coven." He spat out, like it was a dirty word. _

_He had latched onto Raven's theory that vampires were selfish beings._

_"Shut up!" I yelled, losing control. Jacob laughed. _

_"Please," Esme pleaded gently. _

_"I'm going," Alice announced, suddenly walking over to the door and gracefully flinging it open. _

_"Ali-," Jasper tried to stop her but Emmett had already grabbed him and held him back._

_"No, Jasper," Carlisle said gently. "Let her cool off."_

_Jasper pulled out of Emmett's hands roughly with a dark look and stalked upstairs without a word. _

The situation was so unfair. Neither party had done anything wrong, but now Alice was worried sick about what Jasper might do for Raven. Her thoughts as she left had been centered on Denali, so that was were I was heading now.

I would call Bella in the morning, at any rate Emmett would tell her when they got to school. She would probably be pleased, but I wasn't planning on staying away long. Just until I had convinced Alice that it would be safer for all of us, especially Jasper, if she was back home.

I needed to be back for Bella. I had never seen her so determined before.. She wanted desperately to be a vampire, and only I could stop her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven Roth_

Jasper entered the room, his face expressionless as he saw me awake. Then he sat down, as if it were a chore. I noticed the shadows under his eyes were darker than usual and I _couldn't_ help but notice he was wearing a shirt this time.

"Your leg" he said quietly, without greeting either of us. I glanced down at my ashen skin for a moment, remembering for some unfathomable reason, the icy cold touch of his hand on my thigh. These new jeans were cut-off, so we were both decent now.

"Will the scar fade?" He asked. For some reason Emmett gave him a harsh look, which was ignored.

"It's likely" I answered quietly, trying to read into Emmett's body language to figure out what was wrong.

"That's good."

He seemed distracted and not himself. Not that I had much of a hold on his personality anyway. He was quiet, withdrawn, knowledgable, authoritative, driven and covered in half-moon shaped scars. He was also the one most affected by Bella's scent still lingering in the air. I could taste his thirst with my empathy.

I was still struggling with my thoughts to come up with a plan to stop Dante Shananhan from spilling my day job. Nothing seemed practical. Leave; I leave my task unfinished and Forks unprotected. Stay; I would have to hide from the newborn, or make him shut up somehow. Unlikely and immoral.

I still had a day or two to decide, but for now I was staying in Forks. It was like some invisible line was keeping me from leaving. I felt it was the right thing to do.

"What are you going to do about the vampire that created the newborn?" I asked, wondering if he had listened when I had lost a little control and informed them of how selfish they all were. Maybe they felt it was their responsibility to protect Forks, maybe they didn't.

Jasper shook a blond curl out of his eyes.

"We'll start keeping an eye out. The wolf pack have been informed, and they increased patrols."

"Jacob has a pack?" I couldn't help raising an eyebrow at this.

"Yeah, but they don't come around here, except for Jacob and the little one, Seth, they don't like us." Emmett suddenly grinned.

_I wonder why_ Brave grumbled sarcastically. _It's not like they like to kidnap teenage girls or anything illegal like that._

_Your just pissed off she wont let you fight them _Logic said, clearly bored.

I sighed and straightened up in my chair.

"So you're...sticking around?" Emmett asked, half warily, half in humor.

"She'd better not be." A feminine voice hissed viciously.

_Oh great, barbie's here. _

_Please? _Brave moaned almost pathetically. She was dying to have a go now that we were healthy again.

Rosalie appeared suddenly, like a beautiful ghostly apparition. Her blond hair tied up in a messy bun, stray strands cascading down her back, and a smear of grease on her neck, looking like the female lead in a cologne or beer advertisement. Her face however, was contorted into a defensive snarl that completely contradicted the look.

"You've done enough already." She hissed,

"What _have_ I done?" I asked, sensing she would be only too happy to list each and every little thing.

"Nothing yet," She said ominously. "But if you insist on staying here..."

"Shut it Rose." Jasper muttered.

Strangely, for my thoughts were so far away from Robin it was ridiculous, my bond with him twitched a little, like a spark in a circuit. He was feeling something so strongly it reached me all the way from California, either that or he was feeling something mild, and was close. A sharp thrill of fear shot through me, but I quelled it. It was a stupid, wistful thought that he would come.

"No, by all means keep going." I re-entered the conversation frostily. They hadn't noticed my distraction. "Tell me what I'm _going_ to do"

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak but suddenly she tilted her head to the side. A confused look flitted across her features.

"Edward can't be home already..." She trailed off. Jasper and Emmett all tilted their heads and almost the exact same look crossed their faces.

"Carlisle's only just started his shift..." Jasper added.

"Maybe its Jacob," Emmett offered, relaxing again. Jasper and Rosalie shook their heads.

"Jacob and Edward are probably at Bella's right now, fighting over who gets to skulk around outside her bedroom," Rosalie rolled her eyes. " and besides-"

"The car sounds too light to be one of the old quillette cars and Jacob would run here anyway." Jasper said, standing up. Just as he did, I began to hear the sound of tires crunching over gravel. Someone was making their way up the Cullen's long drive, fast, and my pathetic hearing had only just picked it up. The sound halted, and a car door opened. Emmett's mouth fell open an inch.

"What the...?"

He stood up, and then the three of them were staring out the huge window at the moonlit drive. A shiny Ferrari Enzo was sitting innocently outside. It was one of the only cars I knew instantly, and that was because Cyborg had raved about it for a couple of weeks. He had desperately tried to get his hands on one, but only three hundred and ninety-nine were made, so he settled on the much faster Saleen a few months later. It was yet to arrive, and I felt a familiar pang of sadness at being so far away.

"What?" I asked, frustrated at being the only one who had apparently not seen something important. The door was open, raised in an arc above the scarlet car, but I could see no driver.

"Whoever was in that car just jumped out and rolled behind it." Jasper said, his eyes focused on the car and his voice serious.

I stood behind them, feeling foolish. I felt like my bond with Robin had awoken, but maybe it was just my imagination. Maybe I wanted so _badly_ for Robin to be here, that I made it up in my mind. Maybe rage was trying to trick me. Maybe this was a dream.

The door flung open suddenly. I jumped, and the three vampires spun around defensiveley to come face to face with a young man wielding what looked like a big game rifle.

Without a thought I summoned my power and held my hands up, the dark energy licking the air like a flame.

The man was in civilian clothes of Jeans and a black t-shirt and I could tell he was fit. His arms were clearly defined and he looked like he knew how to handle the gun. He had messy black hair and was wearing expensive-looking sunglasses, even though it was inside, and night-time. In that moment I felt a connection with the man, and I dropped my hands, not daring to believe that _Robin_ was actually here.

Because if Robin was really here, in Forks, it would both screw things up spectacularly and be the most comforting thing possible at the same time.

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie snarled, crouched in a position ready to pounce.

Robins eyebrows, and I _knew_ it was Robin, shot up above his dark glasses, and I knew his eyes were wide behind them.

Rosalie was so beautiful when you first saw her it was almost paralyzing. He had probably been expecting capes and fangs, instead of a Venus. Maybe that's why he had brought the gun, though I don't know what he thought he was going to do with it. If he took a shot it the bullet would probably ricochet and end up in his shoulder.

Robin quickly registered their threatening poses and looked directly at me. I was still shocked by his sudden appearance but it was starting to make sense. I had been gone so long, I had promised to call, I hadn't been answering my phone or communicator...

Why had I been so insecure and foolish to think someone _wouldn't _come? I should have tried Cyborg's phone when Robin hadn't answered.

"I told you my friends would come looking for me." I said blandly. There was nothing else I could say. Inside I was relieved. Relieved I wouldn't have to make the decision to stay on my own. Relieved at the familiar feeling of safety that I had begun to associate with Robin that came over me.

Robin laughed at my statement, and lowered his rifle, placing it a foot away from him on the carpet. It was a delerious sort of laugh, the kind that only came from huge amounts of stress. I had seen him like this only a few times before, after a few too many sleepless nights searching for Slade.

Rosalie's nostrils flared, but then she smiled calmly. On her face, it seemed like a threat.

"A human." She said simply, sounding pleased, straightening up and relaxing. Emmett grinned and appeared by the front door with dizzying speed, closing it pointedly with a loud, final-sounding bang. Even though their eyes weren't on me, I had the impression of being caged in.

"Nice car." He commented, smiling that same easy smile. This was when I realized it _was _a threat.

Robin stopped laughing and eyed his rifle.

"What's the gun for?" Jasper asked darkly, picking it up before Robin could take another breath. He slung it over his shoulder like a professional. Rosalie placed a hand on her hip, cocking her head threateningly.

"And more importantly, who are you?"

* * *

**_Silly Robin, bringing a gun to a vampire fight, even if he did load it with silver bullets. _**

_**I know, I know, silver bullets are for warewolves, but in some vampire myths, silver, as the purest of all metals, slows them down and sometimes kills them. But then, for that to happen, the vampires in twilight would have to make **sense. _

**_Oh my bubbajee! What will happen in the next chapter?!_**

**_And no, in case you were wondering, I'm not high. Not right now at least. _**

**_Im joking! Or am I? _**

**_I don't even know anymore. _**


	13. A friend that's a boy

**_You'll have to forgive my lateness. I had holidays, which for some people would mean more time to write, but for me means less. But now that schools back on you can expect another couple of chapters as I settle in a dull routine again. But then I'll have exams, so I probably should study for those....maybe not. _**

Bellawish2b - I know he was! long swishy hair, all mysterious like. If he wasn't a cartoon character.....

Someone'slostsoul - I can arrange some drug induced phycosis if you wish. Then she'd show Rose whos boss :)

Gracefangsandfire - Yeah, just Robin. I have a million characters I have to include anyway, the whole team of titans would kill me.

Fallfromreality - Thankyou :) And thanks for the luck, I need it. Hopefully you like this chapter, and it was worth the wait.

Yorushihe - My mummy does it too. They really piss me off. Usually its funny pictures of cats, that arn't really funny.

PRC - When I read twilight I was reminded of this quote

"WTF?"

-anonomous.

But yours are probably better :L

BuddyBuddy - Havn't decided if the bullets will do anything to the twilight vampires. Stephanie Meyer made it almost impossible for me to kill them without a forest fire, but she never said anything about silver.

Avidfanficreader - Robin's vampire ability would probably be obsessive compulsive disorder. Oh wait, he's already got that. ;)

Areej - Yes, it _was _a good idea. But that was just a vision of it, you need to see the real thing happen. It will be much more 'exciting'

Megatwilightfanficaddict - Well, I havn't decided if silver will do anything to the vampires, as nowhere in the book does stephanie meyer mention silver, probably because she is too old to use the internet. So maybe his gun _was_ the right thing to bring.

Blackangeldust - Harsh. Half brothers are a worry. I should know, I've got four, and each one gives me a different set of troubles :(

Rein LIn - Mmmnnn you just reminded me of chocolate

Brontefan345 - I liked your idea. See if you can pick up any sweet sweet robg/rae hintedness.

Cheekylildevil - Oh wow. This reveiw is probably the best one I've gotten for this story. Thank you for all your observations and thoughts, there worth alot to me.

Its not that I don't like Starfire, I just don't see much need for her to be there. Beastboys cute, annoying and childish, Ravens from a place that isn't this earth, and just with those points there she doesn't need to exsist. However she does, I just get tired of having her make an appearance.

again thanks for the reveiw, it was lovely.

**_You can all blame my maths teacher if this sucks. Shes destracting me with all these unfair detentions. But I guess I can't complain, it_** **was_ hillarious when we locked her out of the classroom._** _**God I love me some school.**_

* * *

_Raven Roth_

Robin eyed up the circle that was forming around him.

In some perverse way this was fascinating. My friend and my leader, the one who was always in charge, up against three angry vampires. I almost wanted to see what would happen if things went too far and Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper tried to pry him apart to keep him from talking. I wondered what he would do to fight if the situation arose, and I knew he would do something. But would he attack, run, or try to outsmart them? The first and the former latter seemed most likely. Robin was not one to back down from a fight, and even though he had never seen a vampire before - as far as he knew - he _had, _after all, fought Trigon himself. A fact the vampires weren't aware of.

I couldn't really see them trying to hurt or kill Robin either.

On second thought, maybe it was best for me to step in.

"Stand down." I ordered, sounding like the general of an army. Rosalie let out a high-pitched twinkling laugh that was a special power all in its own. My thought process stalled for a moment, as I pondered over the beauty of that laugh; even though I instinctively hated it. It was too... pretty, and some part of me hated that mere fact with a passion.

"You're my mommy all of a sudden?" she hissed, clearly enjoying this. She turned back to Robin, remembering her purpose.

"I'll ask one more time, who are you?"

Robin had regained some of his composure, breathing normally again, and straightened up, holding his hands in front of him, palms turned outward. He knew they were dangerous creatures, and now he didn't even have his gun, whatever help he believed it to be. He stopped suddenly.

"What happened to your leg?" He growled. Shakily I realized he was staring at the long raw pink scar on my leg. Robin, and the entire city of Jump, knew my legs well enough to know they were unmarked, thanks to my leotard. I was surprised he was bothering about it at a time like this.

"I fell." I answered incredulously.

"You know him?" Jasper asked sharply, the rifle still slung over his shoulder like a toy. I ignored him and instead turned my gaze back on Robin.

"You didn't answer your phone." I said emotionlessly. Robin's eyebrows shot up in irritation.

"_I_ didn't answer _my _phone_?_ _You_ haven't answered _yours_ for the last four days! Do you have any idea-" He lost steam half-way through and took a step toward me. Rosalie hissed. It was unnecessary.

Robin stopped, but to his credit he didn't flinch.

"What happened?" He asked in a low voice. Our bond intensified, and I had the feeling he was analyzing me. He did this to everyone on occasion, and it never failed to make me feel vulnerable and naked, though _I_ never failed to stare right back.

We couldn't talk here. They would hear every word. I felt a rush of gratitude for Edward's absence. My cover, what I was, everything, would be undone with a single thought from Robin. I had no idea where he and Alice had gone, but they could be back any moment, so I would have to get Robin out.

"He asked if you knew him!" Rosalie snarled, still crouched in a killing position. I finally nodded.

"He's my b-"

"Boyfriend." Robin interrupted defiantly. My thoughts halted. I had been about to say he was my brother. We knew each other so well, and our looks were distantly similar. _Very_ distantly.

But he had said boyfriend. Why in Azar's name would he say that?

Jasper's head jolted up.

"Boyfriend?" Emmett repeated. I glared at him. Rosalie stood up straight, finding a new angle.

"It doesn't matter, we still have to kill him. He knows what we are."

I got the impression she was clutching at straws.

"He already knew." I corrected her darkly, throwing her a sharp look. "And I didn't have to tell him either. We have a bond."

It was best to give them the impression Robin was a strange magical creature as well as I. He would be safer that way.

"A bond?" Rosalie asked in irritated disbelief.

"When we're close we feel each others minds" Robin said, picking up on my intentions.

There was silence for a couple of seconds while they tried to pick up the trace of a lie. The great thing was, there wasn't one. It wasn't my fault if they got it into their heads that Robin had crazy unknown magical powers.

"He has very strong emotions for her," Jasper said quietly, breaking the silence of the night. "Love, respect, irritation, and much, much concern."

His voice was extremely flat, but it was impossible to tell why. Jasper lowered the gun off his shoulder, and handed it back to Robin. The act broke all the tension, and Rosalie resigned herself to the couch.

If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"So if the Volturri find out, it wont be our fault?" Emmett clarified, taking a seat next to Rosalie.

"That's right." Jasper nodded. Robin moved next to me. His presence felt like a piece of home. A piece of each one of my friends.

"Darn it, I've been wanting a chance to kick Demitri's butt for almost as long as I've been dead." He grinned, only half-disappointed. All his menacing muscle seemed cuddly now.

Robin unloaded his gun, closing his hand over the bullets.

"I wonder why you bought that with you?" Jasper asked. Something in his gold, wheat-field eyes hardened. Robin unclenched his fist, revealing two shiny silver bullets in the palm of his hand.

"The internet said it was supposed to slow you down." Robin replied in business-like tones. Emmett snorted.

"It would shatter into a million pieces." Rosalie said before turning away, clearly uninterested now she didn't get to kill someone I cared about. I wondered how many of the Cullens were really all that committed to their vegetarian diet.

"Don't believe everything you read." Jasper said, in the strange cool tone he had taken on.

Maybe it was because he was the most cautious of all the Cullens. He was, after all, the one who had insisted on kidnapping me in the first place to eliminate the risk I posed.

"I don't. But time was getting on, and Raven was in trouble. I only had so long to think." Robin said, equally as stiffly.

"Yet you had time to acuire silver bullets?" Jasper asked in disbelief. Robin smirked, and I found myself smiling a little as well.

"You'd be surprised by what we have lying around back home." He tried to say with a straight face.

It was strange now, to have him here. It felt like all my indecision had been for a reason, and this was it. I hadn't made a decision because he hadn't arrived yet.

"Now, would you like to tell me why you haven't called for the last four days?" He lowered his voice, unaware it made no difference. Emmett and Jasper were watching us closely, and the mystery of why Robin chose the word boyfriend reared up in my mind again. What if we didn't put on a good enough act?

I didn't kiss. Not in private and definitely not for show. It would only complicate our close relationship. He _was_ my best friend.

"There was a misunderstanding," I lied fluently before carrying on, only this time with the truth. "But it's fixed now. I think I know who's killing the hunters, but I need to do more research. It looks like the work of newborn vampires. The Cullen family is helping, they have proved to me they don't feed off of humans. This is their town and they are concerned for the residents, _especially_ Bella Swan, so she is getting more than adequate protection, even if Charlie Swan doesn't realize it."

Robin nodded, uncomfortable with the sets of eyes on us.

"Why does Charlie want Bella protected, and what has it got to do with you?" Emmett asked. We both ignored him. He wasn't on our team. Now that Robin was here, I belonged to something. I wasn't on my own. I was a Titan, not just undercover. Part of a group that looked out for each other.

"What about school? I got a call from the principal _again_. You attended for what, two days? Acting like no sane teenager does and then disappeared and expected no one to notice the you weren't going anymore?"

"I told you there was a misunderstanding." I replied gratingly, crossing my arms. The vampires behind us hadn't moved a muscle, and it was beginning to become akwardawkward. "And besides school was a stupid, unnecessary-"

"Education is not stupid." Robin's sigh interrupted me.

"Idiotic, idea of yours that adds nothing to my- life." I corrected myself before I said the word 'cover'. This conversation had already gone to far. It wouldn't be hard for the vampires to reach the conclusion that I hadn't just happened to move here. That I was here for a job. Hopefully they just thought I was curious about who killed the hunters, considering that newborn had broken my ribs and changed a poor human into a vampire before my eyes.

"It doesn't matter, your going back." He said, slightly frustrated. It seemed unbelievable that half an hour ago he had feared for my life. "And to make sure you do, I'm coming with you."

He stared right into my eyes, I could tell even with the glasses. He stared so hard I couldn't breathe, and I knew he wasn't coming to school just to keep an eye on me. He was still worried about the vampires, especially since I wouldn't tell him what happened to my leg. We didn't usually have secrets from each other, not any more. I could tell it disturbed him.

I knew I was going back to my little flat, and back to Forks' high school. I was less than thrilled, but at least it was better than hanging around this house all day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If it was possible, Forks' high school had got even worse in my absence.

The addition of Robin Smith to all my classes and the fact it had somehow gotten out that we were "together" seemed to add to the curiosity of the student body, making everyone horribly _excited _to get a glimpse of him.

By the sounds of the whispers that seemed to follow me around, and judging by the looks I got from other girls, this made my cover even more adored and hated at the same time. Half the school thought me a rebel and amusing distraction, and the other half resented the attention I got from refusing the pointless work I was given and were now jealous of my imaginary relationship with Robin, who had become the main topic of gossip since he stepped in the building.

"Repeat that?" I asked him in a low voice. I hadn't really been listening to his explanation as to his name choice before; I was too distracted by the schools emotional climate. I had forgotten how hard it was to concentrate with so many hormonal teenagers running around.

We had to move quickly to push through the crowds. Everyone seemed to stop moving when they saw us coming.

"How do you think it would look if someone found out Bruce Wayne's son was attending a public school in the middle of nowhere? And besides, the Cullens heard you call me Robin." He repeated quietly, in irritation. But the irritation wasn't directed at me, it was directed at every person in front of us who was standing in between us and the door to homeroom. I shot a fierce glare at a small boy, who darted out of my way quickly and opened up a clear path. Robin took it immediately and pushed open the door with his shoulder. The noise from the messy hall cut out, and it seemed we were the only ones here.

I sighed and dumped my bag on a heavily defaced desk.

"So you admit this is the middle of nowhere." I clarified. Robin scowled behind his glasses. He should have just got contacts, the sunglasses inside just added to the mysterious appeal thing he had going on that all the girls liked so much. I don't think he had expected this much attention, and though we were used to scrutiny and rumors, but usually it was from the paparazzi, which never got this close to us. It was already wearing us both down, and I could tell it was making Robin nervous.

"My point is that Richard Greyson isn't another cover, its my real name, and I only use it when I'm in Gotham." He continued, eyeing the security camera. It was an unnecessary addition to the room. I doubted anything interesting has ever occurred in this school, let alone this class, that was worth the cost of installing it.

"Well Robin Smith isn't exactly repelling attention." I replied, bitter for the spotlight put over me. Robin sighed and then smiled gently at me.

"Sorry about that. How's your head?" He asked, dropping his bag on the same desk and then sitting on the one opposite me.

"Pounding." I said distantly. I had just spotted the Cullens in the parking lot. Robin looked at the window and grimaced.

"Are you sure they can be trusted?" He asked with narrow eyes as we watched them turn the concrete into a runway. Boys stopped and stared, each one causing a smug smirk from Rosalie and a slight laugh from Emmett. Jasper stared straight ahead with a careful face, feeling the same pain I was feeling right now as the full wall of emotions hit him. I noted still the absence of Edward and Alice with thankfullness. I didn't want to have to concentrate on putting up a shield around Robin's mind. I would be lucky if I manadgedmanaged to stay conscious all day.

"No, but we don't trust anyone." I reminded him.

"You almost sound like Bruce." He muttered with a smirk.

"No, I almost sound like _you_"

He stopped smiling as a couple of students filtered into the room, all with the same curious look on their faces. They suddenly fell silent, as if we would keep talking if they were quiet. We didn't.

Bella entered the room, her face as unhappy as her emotions.. She spotted the Cullens the first thing, and then immediatly looked at me, her eyes fearful and full of confusion.

I sighed. I was not going to be the one to tell her Edward had gone for a holiday. If they loved each other as much as they tried to convince everyone, then he would have told her he was leaving.

I didn't have to tell her to ask the others, she looked away from me and headed to a desk at the back of the room alone. I wondered where her so-called friends were, and then hoped they wouldn't find her- I didn't need Jessica hanging around me.

The students seemed to bring on the rest of the class, and soon the room was full of emotions clashing against each other. I kept my forehead firmly planted on the desktop, hoping no one would approach me. I could hear the muffled sound of Robin's voice as he made conversation with his classmates like a normal teenager.

I heard the click of the door as it shut, a second before that final-sounding bell that announced hell had officially begun. I didn't lift my head up as the teacher began to take the role. But I was thankful for the sudden peace that came with near silence.

"Raven Roth."

The teacher came to my name with barley concealed frustration and unhappiness. I supposed it was a mystery to her why I was still here, and more importantly, why I wasn't being punished. What she most likely didn't understand was that being here _was_ a punishment. I didn't answer her.

"She's here." Robin answered smartly, his voice all sweet and mature, the very tone teachers love to hear.

"And you must be Robin Smith?" She asked, her voice equally as honeyed, suddenly a completely different person to the one she was when dealing with me.

"Yes Ma'am."

I banged my head on the desk as gently as I could. This time I wasn't trying to ward off the emotions of others; I was trying to stifle my own irritation. I should be out in the forest, stalking rogue vampires, but according to Robin it was "best to get a lay of the land." Try and fit in with the locals, make a few valuable friends in the hunting community, or at the outdoors equipment shop, before we went in to reason with the vampire.

I nearly laughed into my hair, but refrained. I didn't want to give the students anymore reason to think me insane. But trying to reason with a vampire was the most hilarious notion. Robin hated killing, so he needed to get his head around the fact it was the only way before we went in there. Otherwise we would be in horrible danger, more specifically, _he _would be in horrible danger.

The next bell rang, signaling the next class. I heaved myself up out of my chair with effort and kept my eyes on the floor, following the feet of others to guide me to the door. I spotted Bella's shoes, and followed behind. She was in my english class.

Finally I lifted my eyes up to Robin's worried face.

"Is it that bad?" He muttered. I shook my head as I noticed Bella take the wrong way to class. I gripped his arm and pulled him out of the scrimmage just as she disappeared around the corner. He said nothing and followed me. I let my hand drop from his warm forearm and jogged after her.

She was walking alone, though nothing in her movements made her look guilty or afraid. I was sure her acting ability was zero, so maybe she was genuinely lost. But I was also sure she was not a complete idiot, as no human is, so she must be going somewhere other than her assigned class. Which was slightly rebellious and not consistent with her character of pleasing everyone, at all.

Everything made sense as soon as I saw Emmett walking towards her. Robin stopped walking and leaned up against a locker, so I leaned beside him, my back turned away.

Thankfully she didn't turn around, and there were enough people in the hall to make us look inconspicuous as we listened to her conversation.

"Where are they?" She asked, her voice colored with worry. I could imagine the furrows that would form in her brow as she said it.

"Edward called last night and said he was staying with Alice in Denali for a while, it's not a big deal Bella. They'll be home before you know it."

Bella's voice immediately went up in pitch.

"Denali? Why are they in Denali?"

"Whoa, relax Bella." Emmett said, his voice full of amusement. "Alice just wanted some time, and Edwards there to keep her company." his voice lost some of its humor on Alice's name, and I again wondered what happened to make her take off.

"But why Denali!? And why didn't he tell me last night when he dropped me off?" She demanded, panic evident. Robin raised an eyebrow. The crowds were thinning, soon we would either have to move or risk being noticed. Moving seemed likely, this conversation seemed to be going no where."

"Bella calm down. I can't answer for Edward, but The Denali clan is like extended family to us. Its the only place they could go to be with other vampires, unless they wanted to join the Volturri."

"What do you mean"be" with other vampires?" Bella's voice got higher still, increasing the pain of my headache. "Is Tanya there?"

"Uh, most likely?" Emmett answered, a little nervously. The bell rang again, over Bella's reply.

"Look, he wants to marry you. He's agreed to change you, so don't worry." Emmett replied to whatever she had said as if this settled the matter.

_Change _her? Into a _vampire?_

That selfish idiot!

I spun around to see Emmett with his arm on Bella's shoulder, smiling in amusement at her insecurity. I hissed before Robin could stop me.

The sound brought me to Emmett's attention. He looked like he wanted to smack himself. Bella slowly turned around, her face ghostly white. I spoke to her in a cold, empty voice.

"Please tell me he's _joking_."

* * *

**_But If we told you that Raven, it would be a lie. And I don't wanna lie to you. _**

**_So I guess Rae is going to have to accept the fact that Edward is being irresponsible and move on. Or she could go kick his ass. Either way. _**

**_So...eat your vegetables or you wont get dessert. _**

**_And by Vegetables I mean reveiw._**

**_And by dessert I mean the next chapter. _**


	14. Wilder than the wind

**_Congrats to the twenty people who reveiwed, you get to read the new chapter. _**

**_I'm sorry if my reply to your reveiw is missing, my computer keeps crashing before I've saved and this is the third time I've written the same replies over and over. _**

Rien Lin - I have no idea how long its been but in any case, its been a while. Robin and Raven most likely won't end up together. But they may have some fun along the way.

Buddybuddy96 - Edward went with Alice because they are close and he could see she needed him. Hey, hes not all bad. when she said alone, she meant "away from you!" Meaning Jasper. She doesn't mind the Denali clan because their old friends of the family.

A-Sheikah-never-dies - Jaspers more surpriesed than Jelous. Raven? With a boy? Jelousy might happen later.

Moonlight123 - I'm still glad you reveiwed, even if you had nothing to say.

Blackangeldust - Yep four half-brothers that each represent a level of hell. They like to sit on me, even though they weigh about three times what I do. Lol did you bio teacher freak out? then again, she shouldn't freak out, cause shes a you know, Bio teacher and she should be used to biological things.

Rae rae's confused agbout what Robin said. :( And Jasper is also confused about what he said :( And like always, Robin is suspicious and not revealling why he said that.

PRC - it is! In fact, its probably my favourate saying. except for maybe fuck my life. I like to yell that one though.

MAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYBBBBBBEEE Robin will kiss Raven. But that might seem a little Jacob/Edward/Bella. I'll think about it.

Superoreoman - School is stupid! For me its just maths in general, except for trig, which is always a welcome break.

Instead of making the titans come to Forks, I was thinking of making the Cullens go to Jump. How do you like that idea?

Fallfromreality - Alice and Jasper are still together...mostly. They never said they had broken up, not even to each other, but they are living apart and not talking right now. Its very complicated.

Someone's lost soul - She probably should, but god dam Carlisle will be there to talk her out of it. Damn his compasion, soothing voice and calming good-looks! But god I wish he were my doctor.

XcrimsonroseX - Sorry this ones late as always, but I promise thats going to change for a while.

RobinRavenLove - 3000 words is short? But yes, Robbie does care :)

TurqoiseBlue - I couldn't just kill her! Imagine how depressed her father would be. And Jacob. Egh, and I would have to write that. How boring. And think of how dramatic Edward would be....I don't think anyone would stop him if he went to the volturi again. What a queen.

Why school? Why school what? You mean why is she there?

Because she has to keep up the act of a seveenteen year old senior. And Robin thinks it would be 'good' for her.

Yorushihe - I like the idea of Jacobs dad knowing about Raven's heritadge. In fact, I like it alot.

Beast - He's gonna wake up soon, but his part will be minor for a while.

**_Thanks to all the other reveiwers._**

___**Ravens acting a bit crazy in this one, but I think all her actions are justified. Thats why I choose a song, as I often do, to go with the chapter. It's a little uppity, but Stone cold Sober by Paloma Faith outta do it. **_

___**Stone Cold Sober**_

_I can be wilder than the wind,  
119 miles an hour,  
I'm in a whole other dimension,  
Dancing doubles on the floor,  
You think I'm crazy, a little bit hazy,  
But I'm stone cold sober_

_**-Paloma Faith**

* * *

_

_Raven Roth_

Bella looked like someone had hit her. Her mouth gaped open and she was shaking slightly. I didn't care.

"I thought he cared about you!" I raged. My voice echoed in the now empty hallway. He was supposed to love her! It was his only identity, the vampire who loved the human.

"He does" Emmett replied defensively. He could see he had let something slip that I would not let go.

"Then why would he even _consider-_" Robin grabbed my shoulder and interrupted me. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"C'mon Rae. We'll deal with it later." He urged, his eyes darting around the hall and resting on a classroom door. Someone would hear my shouting soon.

I struggled to keep rage under control. On one hand the emotion was pleased at the prospect of another dark creature being brought into the world and on the other it was angry at Edward. Turning _Bella_ into a vampire? Did he think he had some insane level of self-control no one else had? Did he think that was another gift he possessd? He would kill her, and if he didn't, there would be a crazy newborn running around that they would be unwilling to do anything about. A hundred people would die before the Cullen's even thought about destroying their precious Bella.

And _marrying _her.

I laughed. The sound stretched out and filled the whole space around us, once again echoing. It didn't sound right. Like vodka served in a tea cup, it was out of place coming from me. Bella grabbed onto Emmett's arm as fast as her reflexes allowed her, her emotions turning nervous. I didn't blame her at all. She didn't know much of me, but she had made a fair judgment that I was unstable. Robin began to tug me in the opposite direction, backwards down the hall towards our next class, which had already started.

"There's nothing you can do about it." Bella said with a sudden rush of courage, though her voice was not loud of defiant. She said it like a fact. Like it had nothing to do with her, but was up to something else entirely. She was so confident in their love, it was an entity outside of her. Rage's hold on me grew tighter and I swiftly pulled away from Robin. He hadn't expected it, and I slipped through his grip.

This girl didn't know anything.

_Because you're the expert on love._ A self doubting emotion called insecurity spoke up sarcastically. My rage silenced her and no more sound was heard from my mindscape.

Bella Swan thought love could conquer all. She thought Edward would be able to keep his cool. She thought he would still be the only thing she thought about when she was changed. She thought they could get married and spend eternity together. I may not have known love, but I knew fate.

And she was a crazy bipolar bitch with a love of irony who got pleasure out of causing pain. She may have ignored Bella's perfect little life so far, but she couldn't for much longer. Bella's path in life was like a white picket fence. So pristine and clear, it was just asking to be defaced.

She would blindly fall head first into darkness, all for the sake of love. And Edward would be the one to push her in, and then jump right after, all because he too, was foolish enough to believe love conquered all. They would both be monsters together.

She got the choice to be fully human, and she was throwing it away!

"I can do much more than you _think!" _I snarled venoumously. It was an empty threat. I wasn't crazy, not in the technical sense. Sure, my mind was a fucked up community of tangible emotions, but I still had logic and a conscience. I wasn't going to go to murderous lengths to stop them from being married. It wasn't my mission to break them up, but it was however, my mission to protect her.

I would do_ something_, but I wouldn't do _anything_ to stop her.

The door to the class slammed open, and a scandalized looking teacher threw herself out into the hall, her chest puffed up in indignation.

"What is going on here?!" She demanded in steely anger. She looked sharply at me, the source of the noise.

Something in me twisted under her gaze. Her stern gaze reminded me fleetingly of the temple in Azar, with all my monk and priest teacher waiting for any opportunity to reprimand me for either being to lazy, or just being me.

"Nothing." I answered swiftly, unclenching my palms. I hadn't even noticed I had drawn them into fists. The teachers head tilted to the side in unimpressed skepticism.

"Principals office, all of you." she ordered, sweeping her eyes around the four of us. Bella moved immediately, almost breaking into a jog in an effort to get away. Emmett steadied her before she tripped over her own foot again. Robin scowled and followed, he couldn't talk his way out of this one.

I took one look at the teacher and moved the opposite way down the hall.

"You're going the wrong way" She barked. Robin stopped, but I only glanced back once before continuing, ignoring her call.

I was going to talk to Carlisle Cullen about his son.

It was easy to get outside quickly, even with Robin chasing me. As soon as I rounded the corner and made sure I wasn't in sight of any classroom doors, I teleported to the carpark. Robin had no idea where I was, So even his sprint would be useless in catching me. He would figure it out in a minute or less, but I only needed a few seconds to pick what car I was going to take.

I looked at the rows of cars for a moment before spotting Rosalie's BMW convertible. It was ugly, but she deserved this. I looked around again, before jumping in and using my powers to move around some wiring. The engine purred to life just as Robin threw the main doors open.

"_RAVEN!_ "

He was faster than I had thought. I gripped the steering wheel, moved the gearstick into reverse and slammed down on the accelerator. I caught a glimpse of the classroom we had for homeroom. The students were all staring at me, not least of all Jasper Cullen, who looked astounded. Maybe I was under the influence of happy and rage at the same time, because this almost resembled fun. Rosalie appeared at the window, her face murderous. Who was I kidding? This _was_ fun.

Robin stopped running when he realized it was futile and stared at me with a hard glare as I swung the car out of its parking space and flew out of the lot and onto the road.

The cold wind whipped my hair around as I sped up. The next sign I passed told me Forks hospital was only a few miles away.

I wondered if Emmett was the only other Cullen who knew of Bella and Edward's plan. Alice would have seen it, and Jasper and Rosalie were their respective partners, so it seemed unlikely. The thought disgusted me further. They all enabled each other to see whatever they did as the right thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jasper Hale_

I stared out the window in quiet amazement as Raven hurdled over the side door of Rosalie's convertible to land in the drivers seat. She looked around, her eyes narrowed and by some magical power, the engine started. A small smile spread across her face as slowly as the sun coming up in the morning. I saw her fiddle with the controls and throw her head around to look behind her.

"_RAVEN!" _

I was the only one to notice up until now, but the sound of her boyfriend yelling her name brought it to the classes attention. Everyone swiveled around in their seats, all the faces around me breaking into wide grins or looks of horror. Rosalie couldn't see out the window from her place at the back of the class, and for the few seconds before her rage, I was thankful for it.

Raven slammed down on the accelerator and reversed so fast out of the parking space I thought she would hit the pine tree behind her, but she didn't, spinning the car around professionally just as Rosalie reached the window.

"NO!" She growled, her face the most enraged I had ever seen it. She spun around and glared at me if it was my fault, her emotions filling the room like a poison, almost choking me. My own mood plummeted, and the inevitable headache formed from the mix of her and the classes conflicting feelings. Raven drove out onto the road, leaving her boyfriend Robin standing in the middle of the carpark. He walked over to the patch of visible brick wall next to the classroom window, hands clenched into fists.

Mr. Clarin stood frozen, with no idea what to do.

"Settle down class." He tried, and the class instantly quieted just enough so everyone could hear the impact of Robin punching into the wall, hard. I watched him pull his hand away breathing hard, before taking a deep breath. We made eye contact, or I thought we did. The sunglasses he never took off were so dark not even I could see through them. I noticed the brick he had hit was now having trouble keeping its shape. It had half crumbled under the pressure of his hit. He must have done some martial arts training, on top of whatever other powers he had. We had no idea what to think of him. He just showed up, and the bond they talked off seemed exactly like something two people of the same species would share. I was cautious of him, and for some reason didn't even like him around Raven. He seemed just as unpredictable as her, if not a more put together version.

"That was my car!" Rosalie hissed at Mr. Clarin. He shrugged, though as always, he hesitated a second to look her over. He wasn't a pervert, but no man could ignore Rosalie.

"Head to the principals office. Between you and me, we've been waiting for something like this to happen with that girl. The police have probably already been called."

I turned back around to see Robin, but he was gone. I stood up from my desk, scooping up my book and dropping it into my bag in one swift motion.

"I'll go with her."

Everyone in the class instantly flicked their heads around, brought to attention by my voice. I never usually spoke in class. It did no good to get more involved with humans. If I talked to them, it was easier to get wrapped up in their scent. If I retreated to my own mind, it was easier to focus on other things. After a moment of awe, Mr. Clarin nodded.

"I guess so." He said vaugely. Rosalie didn't waste another second and powered out of the classroom, only half bothering to conceal her speed.

"That bitch." She spat as soon as the door behind us swung shut. "How'd she start it? She doesn't have the keys-" She dug out the keys to the car and held them up, blond ringlets shaking. "-and she didn't even hotwire it."

I shrugged. Anything Raven did was beyond explanation. Including why she took the car. If she wanted to leave, why not take that expensive car they had taken to school? The answer of revenge seemed to be the motive. It also explained why she left Emmets jeep untouched.

So the real question was, _why _had she wanted to leave?

"You go to the principal's office, I'll get Emmett and we'll go look for her." I said. If Rosalie found Raven, the catfight that ensued could rip up half the town. I wondered which girl would win in that situation.

Rosalie didn't look happy, but she wasn't keen to one up her kill record, and she was keen to get back her car, so she turned on her heel and stalked towards the principal's office.

Emmett's class was on the way, so I followed behind her.

Raven Roth. Something akin to a flame burned in me, the first real urge or warmth I had felt in a long time. It flared up every time the young woman did something strange with no clear motive, which admittedly, was often. It was the need to figure her out. I had three questions that needed to be answered, before I could focus on more logically important things, like chasing after Alice.

Who was she, really?

Why was she here?

And most importantly;

What was she?

She had sworn to never tell me, but the subject still seemed open. Like an unfinished sentence it was waiting for me to find the answer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven Roth_

"I need to see Carlisle Cullen." I told the short woman with the tight perm sitting at the information desk. She peered at me over the top of her drugstore bought glasses.

"Do you require medical attention?" She asked skeptically. I sighed, gripping the top of the finger marked countertop so I didn't curl my hands into fists. It was the only unclean surface in the hospital, which was by most standards, a pleasant place. It didn't have the unmistakable feel of death Jump city hospital had attained, that grew with every visit. Or that futile feel of trying to stop the inevitable that most had. Fork's hospital had the aura of a place that was truly helpful, that only saw few fatalities and was a mainly happy place to work. With about a two staff to one patient ratio, it felt safe, like everyone was getting the care they needed.

Saintly Dr. Cullen was the most probable cause.

"No, but I need to see him urgently." I answered, devoid of any feeling in my voice. She sniffed.

"He's busy at the moment." She replied. She was probably thinking about the rudeness of teens today. I looked around the ER waiting room. One kid with a broken arm, being comforted by his fussy mother, a guy with what looked like the flu, a young girl with no signs of illness or injury and a security guard. None of them had the obvious signs of having to wait to long. None were restless or grumpy, a sure sign that they hadn't been here very long.

"I really need to see him." I repeated. I didn't want to play mind games with this woman. She tilted her head and huffed.

"He's an emergency doctor and right now he's with patients. If it's that urgent, ring him."

I pushed myself away from the counter and walked out the sliding door into the glaring rays of sunlight that so rarely graced this overcast town. I could of course use magic to get myself in, but right at this moment I couldn't think of anything helpful. I could teleport in, but it was too risky. It was irresponsible and on the verge of mind rape to enter the woman's head and force her to let me past. So I thought of a better way.

A little more damage to Rosalie's car wouldn't matter. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. My mind was always torturing itself. I was used to pain.

Using as much force as I could with my eyes still closed, I punched through the windscreen. The glass shattered around my hand, tearing the skin and the alarm went off, screaming at the calm day. It only faintly stung. I found that physical pain, when it was large enough, didn't really even bother me. I opened my eyes. My right hand had several deep cuts along the back and one spanning the entire length of my thumb. My knuckles were bleeding, and small shards of glass were imbedded there. With a flick of my left hand, the alarm conveniently silenced itself.

I wasn't a cutter, I was far too depressed and low-key for that. Meditation was my release, and it was a far better option in my opinion. I was always glad Azar and the monks and priests hadn't decided to go that route for me. They had sometimes told me it would have been a simpler option for controlling emotion, but they thought it too unpredictable, crude, horrible and undignified.

I walked back inside the building impatiently. The woman stood up as I entered, about to call the security guard over. Feeling almost smug, I held my hand up.

"I require medical attention now." I told her dryly. She stared at me in horror. "It needs stitches." I continued. In truth all it would need would be the glass removed. It looked worse than it was because the blood was starting to drip down my arm. Even the sting was gone. My hand just felt numb.

"Allan, take her through." She said shakily to the incredulous security guard. He nodded and guided me to the door like I was a fragile piece of the windscreen I had shattered. Yet another person in this town thought I was mentally unstable. I yanked my arm away and pushed the door open myself, I didn't like his hands on my skin.

The ER was like every other ER in the country. Even though this hospital was relatively peaceful, it could not escape the urgency that came with this unit. It looked like there had been a car accident. Maybe the information lady had been right, and he was busy. I didn't care, I would wait. Carlisle needed to hear what I had to say. A man in scrubs rushed past me with a woman on a stretcher. Her head lolled to the side and her fearful eyes met mine before she was wheeled away.

"A few more Dr. Rogers!" He yelled to the other side of the room. An older man poked his head out of the curtain followed by the rest of his body. The double doors opened and two more people were rolled out.

"I'll take one." Dr Carlisle appeared, his skin almost as white as the rest of the hospital. His voice was different to his surrounding colleagues. It had a slight English tinge I hadn't noticed before. He rolled up his sleeves and took the end of one of the stretchers. The urgency to the situation was disappearing with only two people left to treat. The loud noises seemed to fade away, and the nurses seemed to walk slower.

"What happened to you?" A kindly Native American nurse with black curls asked me, appearing out of nowhere.

"I need to see Dr. Cullen."

"He's busy at the moment." The woman replied, smiling as if she got this reply all the time. I sighed.

"I cut my fist on his daughters windshield, I think he'll want to see me too." I said loudly, getting a lot of attention from the inhabitants of the room. Dr. Cullen finally noticed me.

"Get her a chair Jenna, I'll be with her momentarily." He replied quickly before moving out of sight with the stretcher. Jenna gave me a strange look, disappearing and then returning with a stiffly backed wooden chair.

I sat in the corner, wondering who would find me first, Charlie Swan, Robin, or Rosalie.

I only had a few minutes to ponder, before Carlisle directed me into a cubicle, drawing the aqua-blue curtain around us. The smell of bleach filled my nostrils. He picked up a pair of tweezers from a kidney dish and I extended my right arm across my thigh, exposing the top of my wrist for him to work with.

"What happened?" He asked. His voice was not angry, not judging, and not cold. It was warm and sympathetic. He was making it harder for me to yell at him.

"I found out Edward plans to marry Bella and then procede to bite her." I replied coolly. Carlisle bent down and carefully pulled a sliver of glass from the top of my wrist. I flinched. Removing the glass hurt more than putting it in.

"And you're concerned? I got the feeling you didn't much care for our family, completely understandable of course, considering we took you from your home and attempted to study you." He said gently, pulling a few more pieces out. He raised his perfect features and smiled softly.

"I... I would be concerned for anybody in this position." The compassion in Carlisle's voice disarmed my sharp tongue. I had to fight to push my emotions down. Even though I was allowed to feel, I didn't want to. It would make it easier for little dangerous facts to slip out.

"Please tell me your concerns? I'll see if I can try and explain some things."

"What if she dies when he tries to change her?" I asked, a little more fire entering my voice. It was my job to _protect_ people. I was supposed to be making up for things I and my father had done, and anything I was going to do in the future. It didn't matter if I liked the person or not.

Carlisle paused, and put the tweezers back in the kidney dish with a clatter.

"I am very proud of my adopted son, I want you to know that Raven. He tried to stay away from Bella in the beginning for her safety. But when he no longer could, he exibited the most amazing self control in our kind that I have seen. Bella is his_ La Tua Cantante_, that is, his blood singer, the person whose blood is so sweet smelling to him it sings. Yet he has never hurt her. I have no doubt in his ability to change her, if that is what she wants." He said softly, wiping away the blood from my arm with a wet paper towel.

Somehow, I trusted his judgment. For some reason, he seemed so wise I believed every word he said.

"How do you know she does want it? How do you know it isn't Edward that wants it?" I asked. We were both very quiet now.

"Edward does want it, but I bet you didn't know that he tried to prevent this. He wanted her to grow old, to have all life's experiences but she isn't having it. She feels old at eighteen, which is a shame. If they want to be together forever, this is the only way. And if it means, in eighty years when he would have otherwise been devastated by her death, he will be happily married, I cannot find any will in myself to go against it. Bella fully comprehends the price she will have to pay, and she has chosen to pay it in return for a lifetime with Edward. This will hurt a little bit" He said, as he pulled out a larger piece that spanned my entire thumb. More blood welled out of it immediately.

"But does she _really _know the price. Does she truly understand what it is to be a monster?" I asked almost desperately. I wouldn't wish this feeling on even Slade. I wondered if the vampires were kindred spirits, who felt the pain of not being able to change what you were, of being forced to be darkness.

Carlisle looked at me, his golden eyes filled with sadness. He was looking into me in a way I had not been looked at since Azar. He was looking at me like he knew me, and it _hurt_ him to do so. I never had worked out if it was because Azar hadn't wanted the pain of knowing me, or because _my_ pain made her sick with sadness.

"Do you think _you're_ a monster?"

"I didn't come here for therapy." I mumbled back, looking down at my hand to avoid his compassionate eyes. Almost all the glass was gone.

"I understand that. I hope you have all the answers you _did_ come here for."

I pulled my hand away, finally allowing my magic to cocoon it with dark energy, knitting together all the cuts and soothing the sting. As always, Carlisle watched in fascination.

"I still don't agree with it. I think she'll come to regret her decision when she finds out being _special _isn't all its cracked up to be." I said quietly.

"That's your opinion and you are very much entitled to it. Please refrain from sharing it with Edward, he doubts himself already." Carlisle sadly smiled. He nodded his head towards my hand.

"I really do wish everyone was like the you and the wolf pack. It's nice to see pain heal so quickly."

"It doesn't take away the pain, just the injury. The pain comes after, especially if the injury's not mine." I replied quietly, hoping down from the hospital bed and leaning against it instead.

"You remind me of Jasper in that way. He has to feel others' pain as well."

* * *

**_Ah, good haunting prophetic last sentance Carlisle. _**

**_Just to let you guys know, I have three whole, complete chapters of Falter written up. All they need is editing, and one in already compleatly ticked off. All I have to do is post it. So if I get a lot of reveiws it could be up in a few days._**

**_So reveiw. _**

**_I know who put my story on alert. I know who you are. _**

**_Gosh. _**


	15. Sharing is caring

**Thanks for all the great reveiws, I'm glad most of you 'understood' the chapter.**

Turquoiseblue14 - She would be able to explain away any mishaps at school. Either she could 'make' them forget, or convince them they really didn't see anything.

Buddybuddy96 - Neither did I, i just wrote it. But do you not see a problem with her teleporting to Carlisle? Like the fact he's in the emergancy room somewhere, and she's not sure quite where. And it may look a little suspicious if the busy doctors and nurses are inturupted by the sudden appearance of a girl in the middle of the room. She can't just go where ever she wants. shes not god, but shes close. what happened to your fingers?

Fallfromreality - aww thanks! And I love Carlisle, I had tp make him a bigger part of the story.

Yorushihe - I'm sorry if I disapoint you with Rosalie's reaction, but they need to build tention before they rip each other to peices. And Dante will appear...soon. But He's mentioned in this chapter.

SuperOreoMan - Thats good that you know who you are, many people are still looking. Sorry, Robbie's not gonna get to her first, but you will have to read on to find out who does...Rose won't press charges. She's a vampire. She doesn't want justice, she wants revenge, and another thing she doesn't want is the police sniffing around. She has the money and know-how to fix the car herself.

If they go to Jump, then yep, they'll find out who Raven is.

Sevenscars - Raven is gonna heal someone else in the next chapter, so you'll see what I mean. I think I understand what your getting at, i didn't explain very well in the chapter.

Asdf - Sorry, we don't do much in the way of halloween here in new zealand. I assume your american? I went there once for halloween and it was awsome. Here all the christians got it banned from half the high schools for premoting 'witch-craft and pedophiles' and is now mainly an excuse for teens to get drunk. Which is what I was doing instead of putting up this chapter, so sorry about that.

Raven's doubtful of true love because of Malchior _and_ because she's never seen that before.

Driftstar - It could happen, keep reading to find out.

Snowest - Nothing is wrong with favouriting or putting my story on alert. What is wrong and irritating and mean are the people who do that, but never once reveiw a chapter. There are about 50 people who have put alerts on this story, And I've never seen a reveiw from half of them.

Brontefan345 -Really? At what part is she depressed? She didn't hurt herself because she was depressed, did I explain that well enough in the last chapter? She hasn't got that much to be happy about.

IvoryRaven - Your reveiw well and truly made my day! I'm glad you gave the story a chance, and hope you continue to enjoy it. I bet you've heard a lot of bad things about the twilight series, and sadly all of it is probably true. It's strange that my story is part twilight, but I guess I use Raven as a way to hate on it a little bit.

I would have made her levitate more, but she's not really got anywhere to go where she can't be seen. She levitates rather than flys, so I'd assume that takes more energy.

Blackangeldust - Does this mean you have to update again? I'm really into your stories.

I hoping to have a big vampires against Raven fight somewhere in the future, but sadly not today. And yes :D Rae is definatly the bad kid of Forks high.

But you have to admit, it wouldn't be that hard of a title to earn considering the people that go there. It probably belonged to Jacob before her, even though he doesn't go to Forks. He probably earned it by simply going near the school on a motorbike, and having tanned skin.

**Sorry to all those I didn't reply to, its not cause I don't love and value you, its cause I'm tired. **

**Get excited for the next couple of chapters, thats all I'm gonna say. **

_

* * *

_

_Raven Roth_

I walked back out into the sunlight, my mood low. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that had everything to do with my conversation with Carlisle.

His sympathy and the lengths he went to try and understand me and make me feel comfortable made me feel more uncomfortable than I had in a long time. It was unsettling, the way he looked into my eyes, and talked to me like he did his family. I had expected defensiveness, or even outright anger, but not that. I hadn't expected his compassion to go far.

It was also unsettling how quickly he changed my views on Edward and Bella. Before I thought Bella foolish and naive and Edward dramatic and selfish but now I had the impression that Edward was a self-loathing man in love, and Bella was someone who had put a lot of thought into something no one should have to think about, and ultimately made the wrong choice.

I didn't like how he calmed me.

I looked over at Rosalie's mutilated convertible. Of course she could fix it. All she'd need was a new windscreen and maybe some motor repairs.

A jeep I recognized drove past slowly, ultimately coming to a stop under the shade of a tree a few feet away. Three figures got out of it, figures I recognized.

"YOU BITCH!" Rosalie screamed, standing at the very edge of the shade, her face murderous in the shadows thrown over it. I snorted and leaned up against her car, waiting for her to spring over and attack me.. Maybe that would shake up Carlisle's faith in his kiddies.

"What did I do?" I asked innocently. Emmett chuckled nervously and Jasper closed his eyes. Rosalie's anger was suffocating, but I was ignoring it the best I could. The sick feeling had gone from my stomach, replaced by the urge to kick her hard-as-marble ass.

"What the hell do you think your doing!? That is _my _car!"

"Seriously? I had no idea" I replied, opening the driver's side door and hopping in. I didn't need a windscreen to drive away.

"If I were you I would give her car back." Emmett said, standing next to her, but a safe foot away.

"Why doesn't she come and get it?" I asked, momentarily confused. But then it dawned on me as the three of them stood in the shade, Rosalie silently fuming. "Oh _right._" I started the engine with my powers again. It purred to life, causing Rosalie to snarl. "So the sunlight thing is true then."

"Your boyfriend's at our house, he's looking for you." Jasper said so quietly I almost couldn't hear. It looked like Rosalie was affecting him more than she was affecting me.. The fact that Robin was at their house, with Dante there made me hurriedly jump out of the car, cutting the engine by ripping it up a little more under the hood with my powers. Not only would Dante probably recognize Robin, he might just try and bite him if he woke up.

"Take it." I ordered Rosalie, gesturing behind me. "Just take me to him."

I hopped into the back seat of the jeep without another word. The three of them stared at me before Emmett shrugged and climbed into the driver's seat at human speed. It was a little pretencious of me to assume they would give me a ride after I stole one of their cars, but they didn't seem to have much of a problem now I had given it back.

"We'll come back and get it tonight Rose." He assured her. Jasper sighed thankfully and appeared next to me, not bothering with acting human. Rosalie mumbled something that was amusing to both Jasper and Emmett but I couldn't hear, and slammed the passenger's door violently after her. Jasper smiled.

"You stole her car just so you could come over here and talk to Carlisle about Bella turning into a vampire?" Jasper asked in amused exasperation. I had never seen him laugh before but when he did, the deep throaty sound that came out of his mouth was amazing. Still, I didn't like being laughed at, even by someone who looked like a demi-god. Looks didn't equal a free pass.

"I also smashed my hand through her windscreen." I replied darkly. This time no one laughed.

"Uh why?" Emmett asked.

"Security wouldn't let me through without an injury."

"You are crazy." Rosalie deadpanned. "You are actually insane. Before I suspected it, but now I know it's true." I looked out the window at the trees that were only visible for a second before they flashed by.

"Maybe, but someone needed to do something." I sat up in my seat. "Do you all think Edward is doing the right thing?"

Silence. I looked at Jaspers face, which was, for the most part, blank.

"No." Rosalie answered reluctantly.

"Wow, you two agree on something." Emmett chuckled. Jasper smiled again.

"It is a little scary."

"Shut up." Rosalie snapped. I settled on looking out the window again. Truthfully, I was surprised by the lack of vengeful intent Rosalie was displaying, but maybe she was saving it for later. Or maybe my opinion had startled her. Did vampires get startled?

It wasn't long before the jeep pulled into the long gravel drive. I noticed Robin's shiny new car was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had run, for all I knew. I wouldn't put it past him. I unclipped my seatbelt, being the only one in the car to have done it up in the first place, and reached over to the door handle to find it already open. Confused, I stared at the open door for a few more seconds, trying to figure out how it had happened.

Everyone else was already out of the car, including Jasper. I looked around again and saw him walking away, with his back turned to me. Rosalie and Emmett were already unlocking the door.

Hmmn. Jasper must have opened it for me.

I hopped out, the Jeep being huge in comparison to me, and shut the door myself. I had the sensation that the earth was moving slightly beneath me, like I had been unbalanced by the gentlemanly act.

Emmett and Rosalie went inside, but something strange was going on. They immediately stiffened, and then disappeared into blurs.

"Already?" Jasper asked no one in particular, a frustrated look on his face. I took a stride to get to him before he ran off too.

"What is it?" I asked. He put his hand up to silence me. He seemed to concentrate on the air.

"Robin's gone, I don't know if it was necessary since we don't know what he is, but since he smells human it seemed best." He said after a moment, as if this should satisfy me, already striding into the threshold, going as fast as he could while I could still follow behind. I didn't shut the door behind me, I didn't have time. His slow was my fastest.

"Best for what?" I asked, stopping, hoping he would do the same.

"Dante's awake." He replied simply. I froze.

He was awake. It had only been two days, but this was my fault for foolishly thinking planning could wait. I should have put in place something to prevent me being in the house with him.

Jasper was about to climb the stair when he caught sight of me in the corner of his eye. I must have looked different to normal. I _felt _different. Instead of feeling relatively confident in my safety, as I always did, I felt horribly vulnerable. I could think of only one way out that wouldn't involve Jasper chasing after me in confusion.

I took a few hurried steps towards him and immediately I felt calmer. That was his affect on me, that was his gift. I didn't want to have to step away from this feeling of peace that was settling into my bones and muscles. The blind panic I had felt was replaced with clear thinking.

I moved past him, deciding to make some excuse for my behavior later, accepting I would have to leave the spell he had over me some time, and it might as well be now. I knew there was a back door I could exit from without anyone from the side of the house Dante was on seeing me. Jasper reached out with the reflexes of, well, a vampire, and grabbed my arm in his stony grip, effectively preventing me from moving.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice laced with concern.. In my panic I had forgotten to keep my emotions securely locked down and secret from him. He wouldn't accept just any answer. He truly looked concerned for me, and for what I was feeling. Another wave of serenity washed over my mind and body.

"Hide me." I asked, my voice an inch away from pleading. His golden eyes widened as he watched me, now the frozen one, at a loss for what to do. I waited, my stomach in a knot, for his answer. It didn't look like he was going to give one.

But then his face changed... Something akin to understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Alright." He said slowly, the understanding beginning to turn to determination. He jumped off the second step and pulled me with him in the direction we had come from. My heart leaped at the prospect of escape. "On one condition."

He swung his body around to face me again. He was curious, wondering if I would expect. I knew I probably would. My identity as Raven of the teen titans was the most important thing I owned. I would do almost anything to protect it.

"Tell me what you are." He said slowly and tentatively, as if testing the depth of water.

I only had a second to think. Tell him I was a half-demon, or let them all find out that and more in a few minutes anyway. Once they knew who I was they could easily google my stats. They would put everything together, and then Carlisle would eventually work it out anyway. I had the option. I never went with my instinct if I could help it. I liked to consult logic before making decisions. But instinct was the only one readily available to me now, and my gut feeling told me it would be ok if I went with him. I got a sense of trust from looking at him, but maybe that was just his vampire charm, and his movie star looks making me think that.

"Fine!"

He smiled and in half a second he had grabbed me around the waist and flung me onto his back. I blinked once, trying to work out what had happened, how I gotten where I was, and why the hell this was necessary. But then I got my answer when he ran out the door. My first instinct was to grip him harder, so I did, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as the yard disappeared behind us and we entered the shelter of pine trees.

It felt like I was in the form of my soul self, and I was flying faster than I ever had, only the price to pay was the feeling I was going to fall off any second. Jasper had my forearms by the hands as well, so I assumed that was what was really keeping me on. The unusually warm day turned freezing cold when you were moving this fast, and the trees seemed to be moving toward us rather than the other way around. Jasper sprang onto one of them, pausing for a second to enjoy the view of the snow-peaked mountains, the rivers and seemingly small trees that dotted it in neat and not-so neat rows and clusters.

I curved my head around to try and see his face, but then Jasper moved to the next tree, like some kind of monkey. I gripped tighter and maybe it was the wind, but I thought I heard him laugh again. He ran on the ground again, pine needles hailing down on us, the smell entering my nostrils and overpowering me. I tilted my head closer to the crook of his neck and closed my eyes.

I didn't suffer from motion sickness, but it was better to be safe than sorry. I remembered another similar feeling to this, now that my eyes were closed I could picture it perfectly in my head. Swinging from building to building in Robin's arms when it was required, when we needed to move fast and his grappling hook seemed the best option. I shook my head slightly. Jasper smelt slightly musky and might have lulled me into sleep if not for the fear of falling to a lot of pain, if not my death. I wasn't that keen to see my father again.

I opened my eyes just in time to be wrenched from my place on his back and thrown over his shoulder just as easily as a doll as he stopped running. Instinctively I clung to whatever I could to keep from falling onto the ground, only to find I wasn't as far away from it as I thought, and that I had grabbed onto his shoulders and was now pressing myself up against his chest so I could keep my feet up.

If I were a cartoon I would have sweatdropped. I put my feet firmly on the ground and let go of him, falling back a step as I tried to regain my sense of balance and stability.

"You have a lot of upper body strength for someone so small." Jasper commented lightly. I stared at him. And then I looked around me. And then, I returned to staring at him.

We were in a clearing, on a more flat than sloped edge of the mountain, next to a large creek that started off as a waterfall and cascaded down into the rocks, turning into the stream that went off the sudden sharp edge about ten feet away from us. Moss seemed to be growing everywhere. The grass was littered with dasies, and there was a refreshing absence of pine trees. From here it was hard to imagine a small town lying behind the forest, considering we were high enough up to see for miles. He must run at a few hundred miles an hour, because we hadn't been gone that long. But the pretty little clearing that looked like the setting for a storybook fairy grotto wasn't what held my attention.

"Why are you sparkling?" I asked him emotionlessly, wondering just how many more surprises Washington was going to throw at me.

His skin seemed to be imbedded with thousands of diamonds, reflecting the light. Even his half-moon scars were glittering. It was...beautiful, but strange. And unnecessary. He was already stunning enough to catch prey without blinding them. He didn't seem bothered by it, so I assumed it was a normal occurence, and the real reason they hadn't wanted to be seen under the sun in public.

Jasper shrugged.

"No humans going to come up here, it's safe for me. And you should be safe too, from whatever you're running from. We're far enough away that no one will bother tracking."

By no one, he meant the Cullens. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. I was safe for now. I could avoid the cullen house from now on, now that I knew Dante was awake.

I collapsed on the warm ground, kicking off my shoes. Now the next task was in front of me, I began to question my instincts. How would he respond to the information I was about to give him? How would he treat me in future? And why did I care?

Jasper took off his jacket and sat down near me.

"All this waiting is killing me." He admitted. There was something playful in his voice, but it was overshadowed by genuine curiosity.

"You don't want to know." I warned him. My voice was not light. This was my dark secret, one I had only revealed to my friends when I had no other choice. He was a perfect stranger compared to them. A perfect stranger with the added bonus of being a vampire who was, not so long ago, willing to kill me.

"I'll tell you what. You tell me what you are, and explain it a little to me, and I'll tell you how I got like this." He gestured to himself, morespecifically, to the diamonds. I _was_ curious about how he became a vampire, and how old he was. I sighed.

The words weighed as much as concrete in my mouth, and I had to struggle to get them out. The sunny day, with its birds chirping and bees hovering lazily above the grass, didn't need to hear the word. No one should have the burden of knowing me, of knowing this fact about me. There was no demonic rule about me not telling or even showing people what I was, unlike the Vampires. They had to keep themselves secret, the basic rule of the demon was to do what you wished, hurt who you wanted, and be responsible for your own survival. If any full demons lived on earth, it would be destroyed by now, and if any more half demons lived on it, the world would be even more messed up than it already was.

"Half-Demon." I mumbled, but he heard me perfectly with his super vampire ears. His eyebrows shot up, disappearing into his blond curls, and his wheat-field eyes widened. Whatever he had been expecting, it had not been this..

He said nothing, he just stared at me, as if going over everything in his head. I felt a strong urge to explain myself before he decided what to do next.

"My mother joined a cult when she was sixteen. They were foolish, and summoned a demon. Second to the devil himself. He...pretended to be a man...." The truth was painful and my throat ached to have to say it. I choose not to look at Jasper, instead staring at one large daisy by my hip.

"He raped her, and...I was born nine months later."

I omitted details of Azarath, and I didn't intent on continuing the story. He didn't need to know other dimension existed. He didn't need to know what happened after, that wasn't what I had promised him. All that mattered was that he knew it wasn't my fault. I never choose to be what I was, it just _happened._I wished I could tell him that I had and was still to this day trying to make up for it.

Was it worth this to have escaped Dante for one day, when he might not even have remembered me? The answer was yes. One more person knew, and at least that one person seemed good.

Jasper was still speechless.

I wasn't any good at getting people to talk. So I listened the running stream for a while.

"So I can't feel your emotions because...?"

His voice wasn't angry, or disgusted. I was a little shocked, just as I had been shocked when my friends hadn't reacted negatively. I hadn't expected Jasper to fear me, but I had expected something _more._

"I have them, I just - I had to keep them inside for most of my life, to keep bad things from happening. I choose to keep them hidden now."

He nodded, and then shook his head.

"Wait, demons were in Carlisle's book... Aren't you supposed to have horns?" He asked with a smile.

I was astounded at the rate at which he had accepted this. Why was he able to joke about this, when he had never joked about _anything _else with me?

"I told you, I'm only half demon." I replied, wondering if he was ok. In truth I had no idea why I didn't have horns when I changed. It wasn't like the monks and priest had been supplying me with biology books on what I was.

"That's why your eyes went red when we killed the vampire that changed Dante?"

I nodded and slid my eyes over to the Daisy again. He was taking this much too well.

"So that's how you heal so fast and disappear. It was driving me insane not knowing."

"I'm surprised your taking it this well." I admitted dryly.

"I'll admit, I'm taking this better than most would. But who am I to judge? I'm a vampire." he laughed.

"Yes, but your family is so..." I trailed off, unsure of the right word. He smiled faintly.

"I know what you mean but I don't think you would have anything to fear from telling them." He replied. I could feel the love for them all radiating off of him. It reminded me of my love for the titans, though inconceivably, it was much stronger. I hadn't loved anyone or anything more than I loved my friends, I didn't know if I was capable of any more.

"May I ask where Edward and Alice are?"

When Edward came back he would hear what I was in Jaspers thoughts, if Alice hadn't had a vision about it already. Two more people to shut up. A flash of something crossed Jaspers eyes.

"In Denali. There's another coven of vampires like us down there."

The flash was gone, and he seemed perfectly himself again. I didn't ask why they were there, or how long they would be there. I sensed a dip in his emotions at the mention of Alice's name. I wondered what was happening with them.

"So..." I trailed. I was terrible at trying to be social. Jasper grinned at the awkwardness.

"You ever wondered how I got these?" He asked, raising his arm directly above his head, revealing a long line of sparkling scars. They were slightly darker than the pale of his skin and most concentrated on his forearms.

"Yes." I admitted. "But I didn't come up with anything."

"They're vampire bites."

For some reason, my mind went to the dirtiest possible place before I ripped_ that_ thought away. I coughed.

"Why are you covered in them?"

I wondered why he was telling me this. It didn't seem to have anything to do with what he promised to tell me, how he turned into a vampire..

"When I was a human, my name was Jasper Whitlock. When I joined the confederate army, I rose to Major Jasper Whitlock, becoming the youngest major, even with the false older age I told them to get into the army in the first place. A vampire girl named Maria changed me when I was patrolling a road one night. I stopped to help her and her two companions, thinking they were lost. They were looking for recruits."

"Recruits?" I asked. His story had already captured me the way books usually did. I wasn't really surprised to learn he had been in the army during his human life, and had done well within it. He had a charismatic air about him and an authority that sometimes showed itself.

"At that time, in the south, there were wars raging between vampires. Everyone wanted to control the largest feeding ground, to conquer the most territory. The idea of an army of newborn vampires turned the south into a battleground. Newborns were stronger, faster and angrier due to the blood in their system and they could overpower older vampires easily. Maria and her friends were trying to build an elite army of newborns, looking for humans they thought had potential. She said she had a 'good feeling' about me. The three girls were so beautiful I couldn't move."

I could imagine the scene, sometime around the civil war, a young talented solder coming across three angels, not knowing the truth about them. Being stunned by their looks, their voices, even their scents.

"Maria bit me and for the next four days I burned in hell."

Suddenly his eyes turned dark and I got the feeling he wasn't using a metaphor, but wasn't being completely literal either. I half felt like asking him if he had seen Trigon there.

"I know what that's like." I said quietly. I did. When I had been changed into the portal, when I had ceased to be the shadow of a girl I was and began to be the key, the gem, the gateway, my whole body had burned like every nerve ending had been set alight and my muscles were being torn from me, layer by layer. My head had felt like it would explode from pressure and the torture was the last thing that was left of me. And then when I had become free of my fathers influence, when I had been resurrected, the feeling was so pure it had been painful. That hadn't felt too different, only that time the sensation had been more like bleach ripping through me before I formed again.

Jasper stared at me, undecided on if he believed me.

"I thought you were born half-demon?"

"I was. But I've felt it, though for not as long as you have. A pain so intense and spread out it feels like you've been transported to hell itself, and it will never end unless you die completely, and your remains are destroyed, which would be the most welcome thing anyone could ever imagine."

I had never said the words aloud. But I felt he might be able to understand. Jasper raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Your an interesting woman. That's almost exactly how I would put it shorthand."

I smiled faintly. He hadn't said girl.

"Carry on... with your story.."

"I woke up, and the world was completely different than it had been before. I was like a blind man seeing, and it would have been wonderful, if not for the thirst. Maria trained me with a group of other newborns, and taught me how to hunt and fight. I was not a vegetarian then Raven. I accepted my food source, and enjoyed it. The humans we passed were nothing more than farm animals on the side of the roads. I discovered my gift. When I was human, my father had called me charismatic, but as a vampire, it was something more. I could feel the emotions of others, judge when vampires would attack, who was the best suited for jobs and who was planning a take-over. And I could influence the group of newborns I was quickly put in charge of when Maria realized it. Her two friends had to be killed, they were of no use and were planning to kill Maria. Life was a constant battle, with the lives of vampires lasting weeks rather than centuries. All the newborns I had initially trained with were killed, through fighting, either amongst themselves or in fights with enemies. Maria quickly established her army with my help, and I aided her in conquiring conquering the feeding ground of Texas."

Here, in the clearing with the constant noise of the stream in the background and an aura of peace, his words seemed to hang in the air long after he said them, floating in and out of my head, my imagination providing fictional images of his life.

"That's how I got all these scars."

"A lot of people must have tried to kill you." I commented softly. Jasper didn't smile.

"I've lost count."

_I know the feeling._

"I befriended a vampire named Peter. One day we were destroying useless newborns when he suddenly became distressed. It had been a long day, and he refused to kill a newborn named Charlotte. I felt an intense love between them, something I had never come across in the life of constant war. I let them go, and they escaped together. Two years later I was tired of the violence and Maria. She was getting paranoid, and was about to try and kill me. Peter and Charlotte came back, and told me of the lives of vampires in the north. Where they coexisted. I went with them for a few years, living as nomads."

I tried to picture Jasper as a human, with a mother and father, and possibly even siblings. I couldn't help thinking that he should have been tanned. He must have spent a lot of time outdoors in his previous life, so he should've had some color to him. His story was sad, but I felt like I could relate to it somehow. The loneliness he didn't mention but I knew must have been there, the violence and even the way he found Peter and Charlottes love strange.

"So how did you become 'vegetarian'?" I asked. I wasn't a fool. I knew Jasper must have killed thousands of people if he'd been alive since the civil war. Possibly even before he became a vampire he had directly taken a human life. But for some reason, it didn't seem to bother me, a fact that was both confusing and unwelcome.

"I didn't say I'd tell you that." He grinned, becoming light and joking once more. "Can't you just enjoy nature and the space between you and whatever you're hiding from?"

I scowled inwardly. Dante was a huge problem I would have to dodge for the rest of my time here, until either Robin said I could go home, or we found the vampire responsible for the newborn we killed.

"_You're _hiding from _your_ problems." I replied darkly with a raised eyebrow, no longer amused or amazed by Jaspers laugh. I was never one to excuse a hypocrite for being _pretty._

"Excuse me?" He asked, his voice no longer light either.

"Why is Alice in Denali?" I demanded. Not because I really wanted to know, but because something inside me was on an insane mission to piss off every vampire I met. I had already done Rosalie today, but why stop there?

It was an instinct. Half my emotions wanted them all to know what I was, but more than that, to _understand_ what I was. I had a primal urge to tell them who was boss, that my species was above theirs. Vampires were the reason I was here in the first place. They just seemed to rub me the wrong way. Not that Jasper had harmed me in any way. His looks made me resent him for awaking lust in me and every other female that laid eyes on him. His jokes and easy acceptance regarding what I was. I didn't deserve to be accepted that quickly, something was wrong with him.

A self destructive part of myself wanted him to hate me.

"She needs some time away." He replied tightly with slightly narrowed eyes. The wind tussled a few blond curls slightly.

"With Edward? Why not you? Aren't _you_ her husband?" I asked, my voice devoid of emotion and my walls back up.

_No!_ Happy moaned in my head. I shut her down.

"I can't be with her right now..." He said slowly, as if fighting to keep his temper under control. I felt him send a wave of calm over me, but unfortunately for him, when my walls were up and I wasn't feeling anything, there were no emotions for him to manipulate.

"That won't work when I'm not feeling anything." I informed him sarcastically. He took a breath, but he didn't seem as bothered as I wanted him to be.

"Alice had a vision you asked me to hide you. In that vision I agreed. That's why she left."

My mouth didn't gape open and I didn't _look _like an idiot, but now I felt like one

_

* * *

_

**_Damn it Raven! I put you in a situation where you can learn about each other, and you go an upset him!_**

**_I already have the next chapter written up, Dragonfriend is probably editing it as we speak...._**

**_so reveiw for me out of pity, I'm really tired right now and I have to go to school in an hour. _**


	16. The healing begins

**This chapter might be a little 'meh' for you, but, as a concilation, or however you spell that word, the next chapter is going to be 'boom!'**

**I swear on my.... computer. **

Everlastingmuse - ok.....what does that even mean? Ok.....(I liked it), Ok......(this is retarded) or ok.....(I don't give a fuck)

Buddybuddy96 - Robin's kind of absent. Don't ask me where he is, I have no idea. Probably running or something. He runs a lot.

lol, I also don't uderstand how you break a figer playing football. But then my sister broke her arm in five places by falling about one meter off a platform, so I suppose its not really that hard.

Sevenscars - There's pain, its emotional. Hopefully thats what you wanted? There are children involved.....helpless, little boys......

Yeah, Raven has the right to piss off vampires, but sometimes they have the right to piss her off as well.

Snowest - I'm glad your excited.

Yorushihe - Different. I like it. But I also like it when people say they loved the chapter.

Seriously, I love it.

No, your right, the confrontation with Alice and Jasper is just begining, but the chapter after next it really explodes. Really really.

She _could_ ask Dante to shut up, buts why would a newborn vampire consider helping anyone else, especially if they wont tell them why. Theres also the chance Dante doesn't even remember, so asking him to shut up about something he has no idea he knows might make him a little suspicious.

Drfitstar - Alice is confused, so its not entirely her fault. I kinda like her character.

Rein lin - Dont balme the dragonman! Hes got important stuff to do. Like work, which he gets paid for. Damn I need a job....

Hopefully this next chapter helps you forget for a while, writing this story helps me forget mine :)

Can I be honest with you? If the person who wants to be a priest loves you, he wouldn't become a priest. I'm assuming its the no-marrying kind? I'm not that clued up about christianity, I try to avoid it at all costs. I'm not sure of your age, but beleive me, people have more than one soul mate. If this relationship ends, eat some KFC, hang out with your friends, have a good cry and find someone else. But if he changes his mind and wants to be with you over the church, then thats great. I think you'll be fine either way, because you seem like a wonderful person. Tell me what happens.

BlackAngelDust - Man I love halloween. I wish it was halloween right now. But unfortunatly, its not. Your american right? Don't you have thanksgiving soon? Or maybe I'm totally wrong and you had it already. either way, christmas is in six weeks!

Raven didn't piss Jasper off too bad, so things might start to look up from here. Or it may plumet down. You'll just have to read and see ;)

XcrimsonroseX = Yes you do, and I love it more and more everytime!

Fallfromreality - She was a bit silly, but she more than makes up for it. As for what your hoping for, you might soon be in luck.....

**On with the show!!!!**

**Oh wait, this chapter is supposed to start off slightly depressing. **

***whispers***

**On with the show......**

_

* * *

Raven Roth_

I wasn't used to feeling stupid. Feeling low, feeling depressed, feeling aggravated and feeling cold were all part of day-to-day life, but feeling foolish, was not. Only when I thought of how easily I believed Malchior's lies and became infatuated with him did I feel so dumb.

"Why would she...?"

Why would she what? Leave because of me? Not trust me? Not trust Jasper's judgment?

"She didn't know what you were hiding from, and she assumed it was the rest of us. She thought I was choosing you over the family for some reason. I didn't have an explanation, because it was a future I had never even thought of before."

We were both silent.

"So why didn't you tell her you wouldn't help me?"

Jasper sighed and pushed himself up off the ground.

"Because that would have been a lie." He said, walking over to the edge of the stream, kicking his shoes off, "I was taught to respect women, and help them whenever I could, not fear them." He sat down again, putting his feet in the water. I wondered if it felt cold to him, or if temperatures affected him at all. "But then I guess that's what got me immortal life in the first place."

"I'm sorry Alice feels that way."

"Don't be. It's been brewing for a while now."

I felt like Jasper wanted to tell me how he felt, but was forcing himself not to. I couldn't decide if I thought that was a good idea or not. If he told me his secrets, then wouldn't that make us friends? I had only had six of those in my lifetime, two of which tried to kill me and none of which had been vampires.

Would it be so bad to trust Jasper? What's the worst that could happen to me? Even as I thought it, scenarios jumped into my head. I ignored them.

"How so?" I didn't usually probe into people's lives. That was more of a Starfire thing. I left people alone as long as they extended the same courtesy to me. I scooted over next to him, a foot away. He smiled to himself like I was an over-eager child, perhaps sensing I didn't do this very often.

"Sometimes I think we got married too young."

I couldn't help it, I snorted. He was over a hundred years old. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. This was a bad start.

"Sorry, carry on."

"Alright, when I say young, I probably should have said _soon_." He paused for a moment, to see if I was laughing again. "She was the first person I truly _loved. _She was the first person to truly love me. She gave me hope for the future and brought me to the Cullens. Her emotions are so light and peaceful, so _happy;_I begin to feel peaceful and happy when I'm around her. But after a while being content isn't enough for either of us."

"So your both just going to give up?"

I had had almost the exact same conversation with Robin regarding Starfire, though it had been a lot less intense. Not that I was a big believer of love and the sanctity of marriage, but fifty years was a lot to throw away. Jasper smiled sadly, and shrugged.

"No idea. I have my family, and I will always love her. Alice is the one that sees the future, not me. I've shared a lot more than I said I was going to didn't I?" He sighed.

"I didn't plan on telling anyone my origin today either." I replied, standing up and stretching my legs. "I'm more than surprised how this turned out. You barley have any questions, compared to when I told Robin."

"Am I supposed to ask questions? I was under the impression you didn't like being analyzed."

"If you were sane you'd ask questions. You'd want to know if I ever killed anyone, or if I have any allegiance to my father, or what I could do if I wanted."

"If _you_ were sane, you wouldn't be sitting here with a vampire." Jasper retorted.

"One, I'm standing. Two, I never said I was sane. And three, I forgot to tell you; demons outrank vampires. If we were in the underworld right now, you'd be bowing to me along with almost every other creature." I didn't say it with pride. I said it matter-of-fact, desperately wishing it wasn't true.

"Underworld?" Jasper asked, his perfect eyebrows knitted together in confusion. I supposed my arrival in his town had raised lots of questions for his family.

"Where did you think you were going to go if you died?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. I didn't believe _anyone_, immortal or human, hadn't thought about life after death before.

"Edward is under the impression that we have no soul." He replied shrugging. I could tell he was truly interested now.

"And you believed him? Edward is wrong. There are vampires down there. Everything has a soul." I snorted. This was common knowledge to me, taught in Azarathian temples before I could walk. The spiritual nature of Azarath had been a part of me before I could remember.

"What happens when _you _die?" He asked curiously. Maybe he hadn't thought much about death before. Judging by the scars around his neck, his shoulders and his arms, vampires had tried to kill him many times before and he had either fought them off or killed them. Maybe he didn't believe anyone would be able to kill him. He had done so well in all his army pursuits, human and vampire.

I didn't want to tell Jasper I had already died once.

"I go down there with the rest of them. I'm not sure if a heaven exists, but no matter what deeds I do, there is no place for me there. Hopefully I won't be forced to my fathers side. It's complicated, I'm not that sure myself. "

I wasn't sure my father would _allow_ me to die again. A lot of planning and power had gone into my existence.

"So your a high demon?" He asked, his brows raised.

"If thats what you want to call it..."

"So what are you doing hiding from something in Forks?" He asked once again. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact I didn't want to be a demon.

"I'm also half human, and the human part is much closer to my heart. If I had the choice, that's all I would be."

Jasper stood up as well, his expression thoughtful.

"How old are you Raven?"

"Seventeen."

"You remind me of Rosalie sometimes."

"I hope not." I snorted. For some natural reason he grabbed me around the waist, half gliding, half jumping down the impossible steep drop to the ground over the edge so we could start walking home. He had understood that I hated his mode of transport. His hands were cold, and my skin erupted in goose bumps.

"I didn't say it was bad." He chuckled.

From there were walked down the sloping hill, over tree trunks and rocks, occasionally crossing over the ice cold stream until we reached the edge of the forest. We talked as we went, nothing too heavy or important. Just snatches of conversations, enjoying the peaceful emotional climate of the woods.

Nothing but the occasional frightened animal could impact negatively on our empathy, and the sun occasionally warming my back and causing his entire body to sparkle was a welcome break from the harsh cold wind and air Fork's usually had to offer. A day like this seemed to come once in a blue moon here, even though it was supposed to be the middle of summer.

I noticed Jasper's head turn suddenly this way or that every now and again, and I figured there were much bigger animals than rabbits around here. This area seemed to be for experienced hunters. Some of the vegetation was smashed down and small trails dotted our path. I took them whenever I could, having a lot more trouble with tangled branches than Jasper. It occurred to me this area, the bottom third of the mountain, was probably were the hunters were killed. It also occurred to me that the only reason I hadn't been attacked by a bear yet was Jasper's presence. Animals would be able to smell the danger radiating off him, he would probably drive Beastboy insane.

I wondered if Jasper was hungry. I took a quick glance at his face. His eyes were a darker butterscotch than usual.

"Your eyes change color." I noted, shaking a curl of twigs of the toe of my shoes. Converse sneakers weren't the most sensible attire for hiking but they would do.

"I haven't fed for a couple of days." He admitted, not the slightest out of breath. I was having trouble with the momentum I gathered, since we were going downhill. I had to struggle to keep going slowly, or gravity would force me to run. He was standing up straight, moving as easily as if this was a stroll around suburbia.

"So what do you feed on?" I asked, jumping over a fallen tree trunk before I went to fast at scratched myself on the shorter branches.

"All kinds of animals. Carnivores are best."

"Taste more like humans?" I smiled. It felt almost....rebellious to say that as a joke. Naughty. You couldn't say something like that around Robin. He _was_ a human, and I was half, so it would be inappropriate and down right weird. I felt as if I was acting out some demonic fantasy to some level. To be able to talk about something that half of me wanted as food _as_ food to someone who understood. I had been tempted by evil before, and this seemed a little wrong for me to be doing, since I was attempting to be some kind of saintly darkness.

Jasper smiled crookedly.

"Something like that."

I smiled to myself and we continued down the mountain, the ground leveling out soon after. I began to see more woodland animals, whether that was because herbivores were stupid or there was more food at the base. Either way, they stopped and stared at us for a few moments before hurtling away out of sight, the young deer from spring almost tripping over their too-long legs in the process.

"I feel like I'm in Bambi." I said darkly, hoping all this wholesome imagery wouldn't affect my mind. Jasper laughed, but I shouldn't have worried myself. All the disney like Disney-like scenery was shattered in an instant. Before I'd even realized what I'd heard, Jasper was poised to attack.

Three young children, not yet tweens but very close, in a clearing just up ahead, one of many we had seen today, were trying to coax a doe out of her hiding place by the bushes. All three had day-hike backpacks somewhere close too them, be it slung over their shoulder like the boy with the food in hand, the closest to the deer, or on their back like the one standing the farthest away.

"Come on girl." The one in the front soothed, his voice soft and feminine like all the little boys. He sighed in frustration as the doe sprinted away suddenly, wasting his efforts. What he didn't know was that the deer had spotted Jasper.

I had turned to check how Jasper was holding up, only to see Jasper was gone. In his place a killing machine crouched behind the bushes, chest heaving and eyes wide and feral. Though he had no claws, no fangs and no weapons, it was obvious this tool of death would have no problem with three helpless humans.

"JASPER NO!" I shrieked, my voice both higher and more frightened than it had been in a while. I faced the death of civilians every day, and to a lesser degree, the death of myself and my team. But none of those civilians were right in front of me, about to be killed by someone I counted as a friend, who I could not stop or even be angry at because they were not in their own mind. Terra had been perfectly aware of what she was doing, Jasper would kill the boys before he even realized it himself.

I had no chance of catching him. He was like a lighting strike; one moment he was next to me, the next he was on the boys back, his hands firmly clamped down on either side of his head, a movement away from snapping his neck. I tore into the clearing, one of my laces undone and trailing behind me like a ribbon. I had no idea what to do.

The other two little boys weren't screaming or crying. They weren't even moving. The plumper one had fallen over in shock.

I tried to influence his emotions. I had never really tried that hard to make other people feel something different before. Nothing seemed to happen. In another second that boy would be dead and-

_snap_

I stopped running a couple of feet behind him, my system shocked by the sight. I even gasped. He hadn't ripped the boys head off, but Jasper had snapped his neck for a quick kill.

"Azarath metrion zynthos!" I used my powers to move the other boys away. Maybe I could make it so there was only one casualty, maybe if I got there in time I could make it none.

My stomach flooded with intense relief as Jasper turned around, his eyes a little more human, and jumped off the poor boy as if he had landed on hot coals.

With a look of pain he shoved both hands over his mouth and nose, staring at the little boy. I grimaced. He was lying sprawled on the ground, his neck bent around the wrong way.

If I worked fast enough, his soul might return willingly.

"Hold his head in the right position." I ordered Jasper, scrambling over to the boy on my hands and knees. I lifted him body up to sitting position gingerly. Jasper looked at me like I had gone insane. Then he looked guilty, like it was his fault.

"If you hurry up and help me he may live!"

The little boys I had dragged over to the other edge of the clearing where trying to edge away. I sighed and held them there a few seconds longer, just to scare them into not moving again.

"If you run, we'll find you." I told them quickly. They looked terrified beyond belief. Jasper finally got on the ground and took the boy's body in his arms. If Jasper could cry, I was sure he would be doing so right now. Maybe he was thinking of his family, and more importantly how they would react. But more than hurt he looked angry with himself.

"Make sure he stays up?" I asked him gently. This was going to hurt me more than it would him, but he didn't know that. Jasper nodded, one hand still clamped over the bottom half of his face to try and ignore the smell. Something was strange about the way he was moving, and I realized he wasn't breathing.

I placed both of my hands around the neck. I couldn't heal it at this angle, so, with a deep breath and a strong will, I snapped it back into place with two more sickening _cracks_. Though it was still loose and broken, at least his face was the right way around. I noted that thankfully is eyes were closed. I made sure all the important bones were at the very least close to each other, and put all my energy into the boy.

His soul wouldn't have completely left his body yet. It was like bringing people back from flat lining, or after they had drowned. It was possible, but nothing was certain. Jasper watched, his eyes widening as my eyes began to glow white. I felt my soul, my energy, everything I had pour into the boy, trying to find the breaks, trying to heal them and spark the light back into his eyes. My hands started to glow white, and the energy in turn made the body glow white.

After a while I could feel the pain of having nothing left inside of me. My muscles began to ache and burn, my heart feeling like it was ripping out of my chest in an effort to keep the energy flowing into him. The only encouragement I had was his neck _was_ healing, the bones and sinew knitting together like puzzle pieces.

Jasper stared, he was the only thing I could see. But he held the body up, especially the head, like I had asked.

My head began to hurt as the neck healed completely. This kind of break took everything out of me, but I knew I still had to find more to give. I searched for a soul and found it. Too pure for me to touch completely, I drew it back into him, making it infiltrate every blood vessel and nerve until he started to breath softly again.

I didn't realize how much time had passed until the sun began to burn my back and I couldn't heal him any further. I got a feeling of whiplash as my powers moved back inside of me, exhaustion enveloping me until I couldn't sit up. I collapsed on the grass, closing my eyes but refusing to pass out. Jasper lay the boy down and felt for my pulse with a cold hand. I didn't have the energy to tell him I was awake.

"Damn it." He snarled viciously. It was more aimed at himself than me. This wasn't the most tired I had been in my life, and I used that fact to pull my body up off the ground and force open my eyes.

Jasper was looking at the two other boys, his eyes pleading with them to understand.

"Bring them here." I said in a hoarse voice that surprised me. He whipped around, making me feel slightly dizzy.

"You're awake?"

"I never passed out. I was just resting. But before I_ do_ pass out I need to make them forget."

In the next second Jasper was next to me, an unmoving child under each arm. Before they could run, I plunged into their minds with my soul self and made them forget anything ever happened. I did the same to the newly alive boy.

Now I was really going to pass out.

"That was amazing." Jasper said, his thought scattered.

"Don't tell Robin, he'll just worry." I said quietly, before letting darkness come over me. I liked it better that way, I didn't feel hurt anymore.

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

"Don't tell Robin, he'll just worry." Raven said weakly.

_Thank whatever god is out there for half demons _

This was all I could think as her blue-violet eyes slid closed and she fell back down, a dead weight. I caught her easily before her head hit the ground, and pulled my jacket off to put under her head.. I checked her pulse again, its was still going strong.

I turned my attention to the little kid I killed, my chest heavy. His sleeping face and his chest moving up and down with each breath was all thanks to Raven.

Why did I have to be so weak?

I grabbed the three little kids and put them under the shade of a tree. Hopefully what Raven did worked, and they wouldn't remember what had happened to them. Hopefully they would think they fell asleep under the tree. Hopefully they would wake up at all.

I thought of Esme as a human. When her baby died, she had thrown herself of a cliff. What would have happened if this kids mother found out he had been found dead in the forest? How would she have reacted?

I thought of Esme now. How disappointed would she be when she found out about this? I had murdered a child, all because I couldn't control myself. Everyone else could walk through life without having slip ups like these. Edward even _kissed_ Bella. Thats how _amazing _his control was. He could be that close to his blood singer, and still not harm her.

I was pathetic. I was the oldest, with the worst track record by far, even if you didn't count the days before I met Alice, which was when the most blood had been shed by a landslide.

The kids didn't seem so appetizing to me right now, so I had no trouble avoiding the smell. I had seen how much trouble Raven had gone to save that boy's life. It had taken her twenty minutes, and all her strength. I had no idea where to take her now. She had said not to bring her back to Robin, so I assumed that meant her apartment above the teashop as well. I couldn't bring her back to my house, she was running from someone or something there.

My thoughts drifted to the newborn, and how hard he was going to be to control. Worse than me, if it were possible.

I felt the familiar depression sink over me as I picked Ravens lifeless body up in my arms. This was all my fault.

* * *

I decided to take her back to the house anyway. I deserved to face my family's shame, and I would make sure whatever Raven was running from wouldn't harm her.

But no one was home, and there was no trace of the newly awake Dante. I hoped they had just taken him for his first hunt, and nothing bad had happened. I provably should have been there to analyze his feelings, especially since Alice and Edward weren't there to see what he would do or read his mind.

I chose to take Raven to my room, and formally Alice's room to take a better look at her, see if she had any injuries that needed tending to. She didn't appear to be bleeding. I lay her down on the huge aqua colored bed that Alice had chosen a few years ago when we had first come to Forks and began to check her arms for breaks.

She hadn't been physically hurt at any stage, but I had no idea how the hell any of this magic stuff worked!

I was checking her right arm when her eyes began to flutter open. In the next second she was giving me her famous glare, her eyes moving from her arm, to me, a brow raised.

"I was checking for breaks." I said quickly, letting her arm fall. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"You didn't have to, I'm fine. Its my mind that's exhausted."

From her words fresh guilt washed over me. The question of why I had to be so weak turned around my head over and over, a constant mantra.

"I'm, so sorry for what happened there. _So _sorry." I tried to convey my anguish to her. So she would know that I wasn't some monster with no conscience. Her eyes widened as she took in my face and my words.

"It wasn't your fault. Neither of us expected _kids _to be walking around that far into the woods alone." She tried to soothe me. I could tell she wasn't entirely convinced. I was confused. She spent most of her time telling us how foolish and vain vampires were, how we didn't _really _care for humans, so why was she now trying to console me.

"It was my fault. I have no will power, and I hope you eventually forgive me for putting you through that."

I truly hoped she did forgive me. I hoped everyone did.

I needed to go for a walk. To be by myself. But I knew I couldn't leave this fragile looking girl alone until I was sure she was alright.

"I already forgive you." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Its not that big of a deal. It _might _have been, except the boy is alive, and none of them will remember anything."

"This isn't the first time I've slipped up." I told her, wishing she would see the enormity of what I had done. "Not even close. And you've never been around to fix it before.."

"Its in your nature. Deal with it." She told me sharply with narrowed eyes, angry for, in my opinion, the wrong reason.

"You think I'm being over-dramatic?"

"Honestly, yes. The kid is fine. If he had died, it would be a different story. Don't beat your self up." She sighed, standing and taking a look around her. "Your not the only one to have ever hurt a human."

Her eyes drifted over the family tree I had constructed and stuck on the wall. It contained all my surviving family, still in Texas.

"Where am I by the way?"

"My house." I said quickly, earning a shocked look before I carried on, trying to make her believe. "I didn't just hurt him, he _died._ And he'll never know it! He's going to walk around for the rest of his life never knowing that his necks been snapped in half by a vampire!" I half-shouted. She needed to see! To judge. This drove me crazy, her and my family, accepting everything I did.

She matched fire with fire.

"Maybe he doesn't want to know he's died! Maybe its better for him not to know!" She snarled. I snorted.

"Who wouldn't want to know they died?" I asked in disbelief. Rosalie was right to an extent; Raven was a little insane. She didn't look it, with her thin body, generous curves, shoulder length indigo hair and doe eyes, when she wasn't glaring murder at you of course, but she was definitely a little left-field.

"You." She said, her hands landing on either hip. I raised an eyebrow.

"I already know that I died." I reminded her. "I'm a _vampire._"

"You died twice." She said darkly, before striding over to the bedroom door and wrenching it open. "Once in Texas, once along with everyone else."

I followed her out. How did we get from talking about my unforgivable weakness, to pure insanity? Raven spun around, breathing hard. But something in her eyes contrasted with her anger. She was in pain.

"Your not the only one who's ever done something bad Jasper Hale. Not _even_ close."

With that she proceeded to jog down the stairs. I didn't have time to ponder the meaning of her words. I ran down the stairs past her at vampire speed and blocked the door. Her eyes widened.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what you're talking about." I informed her coldly.

Now she met ice with ice, her voice thin and frigid.

"Last year, though you didn't know it, I killed everyone on the planet, bar a few individuals. You were returned to full health obviously."

I stared at her in masked shock, wondering if this could be true. She did things with her powers I had never even dreamt of, but was killing _everyone _even possible?

"Now _move," _she ordered with a hiss. "I've killed you once, don't make me do it again."

I moved to the side, but followed her out, intent on getting to the bottom of her story. Raven seemed scattered and confused herself, striding down the driveway, with no way to get home. It was ten miles back to her apartment, surely she wasn't going to walk it all.

"How did you kill us _all_?" I asked, walking next to her. She gritted her teeth and spun around.

"I turned you into stone. My _father _helped of course. What you did was _nothing, _so stop whining and let me go home."

"So this is a demon thing?"

"Yes" She sighed sarcasticly. "Another demon thing."

She egan to walk away from me again, her steps fast, as if she was trying to outrun me. But suddenly her head snapped back, her hands flew to her neck and her back arched. Raven crumpled onto the ground, whimpering in pain, her eyes tightly squeezed shut. My stomach dropped and I was there in a second. The way she had fallen reminded me of a soldier being shot dead.

When I bent down and tried to find the source of her pain, her breathing was already slowing down, and it had only been half a second at most. Her eyes opened wide in shock, her violet irises huge as she tried to blink her way out of confusion. I scanned her body for visible wounds, for something, some source of logical injury to explain her sudden convulsion. But they was nothing. There were miniscule bits of gravel sticking to her pale skin from the fall, but she didn't even have grazed elbows.

"What was that?" I asked her gently. She seemed to only just register I was there, took her hands from the strangle-hold she had around her own neck and tried to push herself back up. I held her down with my hands, hoping she wouldn't struggle and hurt herself.

"If you let me back up, I'll tell you" Raven replied pointedly, her breathing perfectly even, and her expression transformed from a mask of excruciating pain to mild anger.

I obliged and helped her up, my mind protesting as it searched for an explanation. Never before in my memory had it worked so hard to figure out a problem. Being a vampire meant instant gratification in almost any pursuit, be it academic, physical, or intellectual. I was also scared that any moment she would collapse again.

Raven stood up with no sign of shaky legs and sighed again. I knew she felt like she had given me too much information already, but I didn't care. I wouldn't tell anyone, not even Edward. I had enough practise of not thinking certain things when I was around him for Raven to be safe.

I had no idea _why_ I was going to such lengths to keep her secrets, other than the fact that she had put her trust in me, something she didn't seem to do that often.

"That was just a side-effect from the healing. It takes a while to get through my system, but its like a shadow of the injury I fixed. Its not a big deal." She said, the last sentance firm.

But I could see how uncomfortable she was when I looked into her eyes.

It _was_ a big deal. It _did_ hurt her. And it was, again, all my fault.

_I_ made her feel the pain I had inflicted on that boy. I might as well as snapped her neck as well. If I was stronger, than she wouldn't have had to heal him. She had no choice in the matter. She had to heal him, and because of that, she had to re-live his pain.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated once again, wishing words were more than words. Hoping that she would know how much I meant it.

She shook her head.

"_Don't_." She said earnestly, once again trying to make me feel better about myself for some reason.

I opened my mouth to apologise, but then I closed it again. Raven didn't want or need _words._

"Would you like a ride home?" I asked instead after a pause. She nodded with a crooked, sad sort of faint smile, seemingly grateful I had decided to ignore my self loathing and help her.

'That would be good."

* * *

**I hope you guys get the whole raven feeling the pain of people she heals thing. **

**I truly do. **

**so......**

**What is so 'boom' in the next chapter?**

**Why the hell has nga aroha not told us who is making the newborn vampires yet?**

**Does she even have a plot?**

**Why is Alice _really _in Denali?**

**Where is Dante? **

**What will happen when Jasper goes back to Ravens house? **

**Why is Robin always out jogging? **

**When will the other titans be introduced? **

**Why is the wolf pack not in this story?**

**Whats with all the questions?**

**All this and more, in the next chapter of _falter_**


	17. Susanahh

**I think you guys might enjoy this chapter, because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. **

**I mean, finally, some action! The story moves forward! Something actually happens!**

Buddybuddy96 - It has a plot now. It didn't really before I wrote this chapter, but now I know where this is going. You may or may not hate it. You have been warned. Neither of your questions will be answered. But others will. I hope that you don't write with your taped-together hand. although, then you would get out of some work.

Yorushihe - I know right? I'm physcic. Or however you spell it. If the last chapter was full of action, this one will blow your mind.

Unfortunatly, Robin is jogging for the sake of jogging. He misses his state-of-the-art gym equiptment. And Dante is just out learning how to hunt. I needed him out of the way for a little while....to put my plan in action....

Bla338 - Hmmn, I wonder who would be stronger, Starfire or the vamps?

Sevenscars - I glad you liked the healing bit.

Brontefan345 - He's jogging for exercise, see my reply to yorushihe. I just asked it in the authors note to make it seem more mysterious.

PRC - Don't worry, I get how life is. I'll check out your fic, I'm looking forward to it. I probably know more about twilight than teen titans, because the information is much more readily avaliable. But I've wikapediaed Raven like a million times, and watched the episodes when I was a bit younger, so I know her story really well. She's relatable, and she captured my imagination, so I figured that I should probably just write some fanfiction than let her sit in my mind, nagging to get out.

Dearbhal - Ok, ok, I'm not going to answer _all_ the questions. I am not that patient or clever, so it would be too hard to write that all in. Your right, that chapter would be huge.

Driftstar - I think your a bit confused about blood singers. For one, Its Bella's blood that sings for Edward, not the other way around, probably because Edward doesn't have any blood in the first place. And second a blood singer in someone who's blood smells particuly delicious for one vampire. Raven's blood isn't tasty, or food to Jasper, so it can't 'sing' for him. Thirdly, blood singers have _nothing _at all to do with relationships. It just means their irrisitible food wise. Its just another 'special' thing that Bella and Edward have going that makes it even harder for him to resist her as food. Theres nothing romantic about it, so it affects Jasper's and Raven's relationship in no way. But other things will....like what happens in this chapter.

Gracefangsandfire - Hm. Lots of people want starfire in the story. Why?

Blackangeldust - I like that deal. Do you know why? Because now after you update tonight you have to update again because I'm posting this right now! But don't do it at two am, thats might be a little painful the next day.

I love invisible internet candy! Om non non :)

**So I don't answer _all_ the questions in this chapter....but I answer some. **

* * *

_Bella Swan  
_

I sighed and attempted to get a start on dinner. Charlie would be home in an hour, tired from the sudden workload that's been heaped on him. The death of those hunters and the principal at school were giving him a hard time. He was working so hard to determine if the hunters had died naturally, or if they had been murdered, but he wouldn't find out. I _knew_ that a vampire had done it, even if Edward wasn't around to confirm it.

I didn't know why I was so worried. Victoria was dead, and I was safe. I should be enjoying the last two weeks until graduation. But it was hard, without Edward here.

I hoped the high school left Charlie alone today. They wouldn't stop calling him about Raven, trying to get him to come to the school and talk to her. But for some reason he refused. He was usually all too happy to sort teenagers out. The best defense is a good offense kind of thing towards adolescent crime. But this time he refused pointblank as soon as he found out who it was. He was hiding something. The principal kept calling, and all he would do was tell _me_ that I should spend more time with Raven, try and get her on the right path.

Had he even seen her before? Maybe he had, and that's why he wouldn't talk to her.

When she overhead Emmett and I talking at school, she had gotten the most terrible look on her face. I didn't like that she knew vampires existed, and knew of my plan to become one of them. She had promised to stop it, and she her voice was so scary I believed she would try.

Another reason I needed Edward here.

I twisted the lid off a jar of Satay sauce, my hands stinging, and spotted a yellow post-it stuck to the oven handle.

_Bells,_

_Take a break off cooking tonight__;__ you deserve it. Jacob called when I was on my break,_ _there's__ a bonfire at La Push tonight;__ you should go. Call me if you need a ride home. You can leave the door unlocked, __I'll be home early _tonight_. _

-_Charlie_

I smiled slightly and twisted the lid back on. A bonfire at La push was just what I needed. Hanging out with Jacob, my sun, always cheered me up.

"I'm surprised you can get that jar open." An amused gruff voice said behind me. I jumped about a foot in the air, my heart racing, my thoughts immediately flying to a rogue newborn vampire come to kill me. I spun around; nearly losing my balance[Walls, Christopher QM3(SW)] , only to find it was Jacob, now doubled over in laughter.

"Darn it Jake, you scared me." I said, placing my open hand over my chest to calm my heart. Jacob lifted his head up, his shaggy black hair falling over his dark eyes playfully.

"The door was open." He snickered. "And is your heart racing because you're scared, or because I'm half naked again?" He asked innocently, gesturing to his perfect six back and flexing a huge, impressive bicep. I punched him on the arm, being careful to not do it to hard, in case I hurt myself again. In the process, I dropped the jar. I jumped back, preparing for it to smash and the peices of glass and spicy peanut sauce to fly everywhere, but nothing happened.

Jacob threw the jar up and caught it again smugly.

"You're funny." He grinned. I frowned and put the chicken pieces back in the fridge for tomorrow night.

"You're not. I _hate_ everyone around me being so...so... dexterous." I growled, trying to sound fierce. Jacob laughed again, the sound bringing me back to afternoons in his garage so long ago.

"Hate is a strong word. So, you coming tonight?" He asked, betraying himself, his voice a little too eager. I couldn't quash the smile on my face.

"Sure, when does it start?" I asked, turning around and leaning against the oven. Jacobs grin got wider.

"Now."

I rolled my eyes and threw a tea towel at him on my way out the door.

"Fine, but your driving me home." I told him, smiling to myself as he shut the door behind him, walking beside me out to his rabbit. He had put in new leather seat covers. I hopped in, the night ahead looking bright. The wolves were always a great distraction from Edward.

Jacob put the car in gear, and we took off down the road.

"So, do I get to hear some more wolf stories?" I asked. I would be genuinely pleased if I did. Billy's voice was always so captivating, and the stories were always so memorable, with the added bonus of being true. The tale of the third wife had even had a hand in defeating Victoria.

Jacob shook his head, carelessly taking his eyes off the road the way Edward did. Werewolves and Vampires were amazing drivers, but they always went too fast.

"Nope, no old folks tonight." He grinned. "I think Billy and Sue might be headed over to hang out with Charlie later on."

I nodded, happy that Sue would have some company tonight. It couldn't be easy for her, looking after two werewolves on her own.

It didn't take us long to reach La Push. I could tell when we made it across the border, because Jacob sped up just before we hit it, and then slowed down, beginning to relax.

"Any word from Edward?" He asked lightly. I could tell his voice was an act.

"None." I said sadly, and Jacob instantly perked up. I supposed he had been expecting Edward's Volvo to round the corner chasing after us in an effort to stop me going. I would have only been a little annoyed at him if that had been the case. I missed Edward. I was hurt he hadn't even called in three days.

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

I brought her back to her apartment, sweeping my eyes up and down the decrepit old building. It just wasn't where I expected her to choose to live. Maybe a gothic style mansion, or a town house, but not a run-down apartment. I wondered vaugely if she missed the California sun. Probably not, judging by how pale grey her skin was.

She opened her door hastily without a word, presumably to stop me doing it for her, and stepped out onto the pavement. Something had changed between us. Before today we had been almost enemies, and now I got the impression we were friends, or maybe something more. She seemed to understand me, and sometimes I thought I might have understood her a little bit. Maybe we had skipped the friends part all together, we seemed to clash often enough to consider the fact. Maybe we were just confidants.

"You're still feeling bad about yourself." Raven sighed, not looking at me as she walked up to the tea shop door. I had intended to leave her here, but it seemed to conversation was going to carry on. How could I not hate myself? I had attacked a child, and not for the first time. I had hurt her, when she had saved my skin _and _the boy's life.

"Yes." I answered simply. I wasn't used to someone being able to feel _my _emotions.

"Even after my little story?" She asked skeptically, turning around while going through the door. I saw her cringe as the doorbell tinkled, as if she hated the sound. She had filled me in on some of the finer details of her insane tale when she had calmed down in the car. She had seemed coldly angry with herself for losing control and letting me see that side to her again. I braced myself to catch her if she fell over the lip on the floor, walking backwards like that. She didn't. I was so used to be around humans that tripped over themselves, like Bella. But of course, I had to remind myself that Raven wasn't really human. She was half, and that half gave her blood, a human body, human characteristics, wants and feelings. But the other half of her gave her co-ordination that Bella lacked.

I followed her into the empty teashop. I noticed she had to twist her body sideways to navigate her way through the tightly packed tables and chairs, otherwise her wide hips wouldn't get through. I had never been in here before, and I never planned to come back. Dust covered all the skirting boards like another coat of the pastel yellow paint.

"Yes." I replied honestly, avoiding the stern gaze of Angela Webber's grandmother. It had to be her, Angela had described her one lunch, and I had to say she had hit the nail on the head about the way she radiated Chinese tradition. The story Raven had told me hadn't had the affect on me it should have. I found it difficult to believe I had been turned to stone without realizing, even though I knew she was telling the truth. There was simply a loophole in my logic that allowed me to remain calm and accept what she had said. I hoped it stayed that way. I didn't want to ponder what else happened in the world that even vampires were unaware of.

We passed the dirty counter filled with day old cakes, my hands in pockets as I waited for Raven to try and convince me that what I had done _wasn't _that bad. It was strange, how she condemned everything else my family did, but thought attacking a ten year old from behind and snapping his neck was okay.

The staircase she led me up was narrow and the paint on the walls peeling. It smelled faintly of mold, but it wasn't unhealthy.

"You keep that music down tonight Girl!" The Chinese woman snapped behind us, shutting the door with a slam. I thought I heard a growl from Raven, but I couldn't see her face to check.

"I guess if you weren't feeling terrible, I wouldn't be able to talk to you." She said, her voice emotionless and flat for the most part like always. I wondered what it sounded like to humans. They couldn't detect most of the intracacies of voices, so they wouldn't be able to hear the little amounts of emotion I caught in Raven.

She opened the door to her apartment, which I supposed she shared with that over-hair-gelled boyfriend of hers. Indeed, when I got a better look around, there were the marks of a man here and there. The stack of boxers and shirts on the ironing board and two suitcases leaning against the pastel yellow wall. I was surprised at the lack of mess. It seemed like no one lived here. Everything was in its place and this room was so well cleaned it was better than the downstairs shop. It was almost cleaner than... the last time I had been here.

How things had changed since then. I seemed more like months, than a little over a week. Though it was hard to judge time when you never slept.

"I would hope so." I replied. She sat down on the small green loveseat and sighed, looking at me with a thoughtful expression.

"I'm surprised Bella is the only human here who knows about your family."

I frowned.

"How so?" Was there something we had overlooked that gave us away?

"Its so obvious." She said, as if that in itself was obvious.

"Again, how so?"

"Come on, a family of all remarkably good looking, pale, overachieving, quiet, well-behaved teenagers that don't like the sunlight?"She asked sarcastically. She said _good looking_ like it was a bad thing.

"Maybe you're just extremely observant." I shrugged. "No one else suspects a thing."

* * *

_Bella Swan_

I laughed along with Kim, Jared's new fiancée, as the boys fought over who had to start the fire. All the dry sticks and driftwood they had been able to find -a lot of it- was piled up in the middle of the circle we had formed at the end of the beach close to the woods. They seemed to fight over everything; what food to bring, who was supposed to bring it, how they should have brought more food - come to think about it, they only seemed to fight about eating.

"Its not my fault you didn't bring the barbeque, you do it." Quil argued with Embry over the background rolling noise of the ocean waves slapping the shore. Embry growled, though he wasn't really serious. They got worked up over the funniest things.

"I told you man, there was no gas left."

"You should have brought some more." Quil replied, giving him a shove and dropping down on the sand next to Jacob. It was only just getting dark, but so far it had been the perfect night. Once again I was welcomed with open arms, despite my boyfriend being a vampire. Jacob sniggered, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"You want some?" He asked quietly.

"There wasn't time to buy more, I only figured it out before I came!"

I shook my head. I loved being around Jake, but I was worried he was beginning to get his hopes up again. Like me, he didn't know the reason for Edward's sudden departure, and I think he was hoping it would be for good. He seemed to have forgotten our plan to get married, and he was ignoring the fact I would soon be a vampire. Hopefully he had changed his mind about never talking to me after it happened. The thought cheered me up. I felt guilty about leaning on him, but I couldn't help it. They day had been warm, but the oncoming night looked to be freezing cold. Jacob was my space heater, and he didn't seem to be complaining.

Sometimes I wished I had never met Edward, never known how wonderful he was, so I could be with Jacob. It would have been a nice life, with him at the reserve, hanging out with Emily while we waited for our wolves to come home. But it couldn't be, so I tried to push the thoughts away.

"Well you should have checked earlier!" Jared threw in for good measure, his arm protectively around Kim. She smiled at the sound of his voice and once again I wondered how I could have ever thought her plain looking. Her smile lit up her face, her eyes like melted chocolate. Jared was staring at her again, a smile that clearly said he was the luckiest man in the world spreading across his face. Embry snorted in irritation and chucked sand at him.

"Hey!" Paul yelled, the sand having hit him as well. Sam had flung his arms out to protect Emily, but of course not even werewolves could stop individual grains of sand. Emily sighed and flicked out her hair. From this side I could only see the perfect, beautiful part of her face, the part not marred by hideous scars.

"Will you boys please calm down?" She asked, like a fond mother. She had brought a truckload of baking in three picnic baskets lying at her feet which I knew would not be nearly enough. The boys had been snacking for the last two hours, but when it got down to real meals, they needed the amount of food it would take to feed a small country.

Embry grinned and picked up another handful. Paul pushed himself halfway up off the ground, his eyes narrowed in warning.

"If you don't put that down-" Sam warned, getting up too.

Embry chucked the sand high in the air, landing for the most part on me and Kim.

"Whoops."

Jacob and Jared both grunted and launched themselves at Embry, followed quickly by Sam and Paul. Quil tripped Embry the second before they piled on top of him. Seth grinned and dove in, keen to join the wrestling match.

Us women sat around the pile of unlit wood. Leah had been sitting on the opposite side next to her brother, not saying much, quiet like she always was when Sam and Emily were near her. Sam couldn't help staring at Emily adoringly, but I truly felt for all three of them. Emily and Paul must feel terribly guilty, and it would be worst for Leah above all.

I tried to imagine how I would feel if I had to sit at a bonfire, while Edward stared at another woman like she was the sun to his earth. I shivered in imagined pain, and the cold of Jacob's absence. I had to put my hand in front of my face and shield my eyes from the sandstorm they were creating.

Leah sighed loudly, getting on her hands and knees to light the bonfire. She made eye contact with Emily, then broke it off quickly. The bottom sticks caught on fire thanks to her silver lighter, and Leah looked even more hauntingly beautiful in the new flickering light.

My heart was beginning to ache. I was thinking about Edward too much. He hadn't even _called._ I had left messages on his phone, saying I was sorry for the way I acted when he dropped me off, but now I was past being remorseful. I hoped he would be back soon.

Or I didn't know what I would do.

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

"That may be true, but if you're trying to act human, you're definitely failing." Raven said matter-of-fact. She as almost playful, something I put down to the fact I was almost unconsciously now trying to make her feel happy. Everytime I was in a room with her it was my instinct to replace the void where her emotions should be with happiness. Maybe I was finally getting through.

"You call how you behave at school acting human?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, earning a glare as I sat down next to her. It was instinct to sit down whenever a human did so I didn't make them uncomfortable by standing, unmoving.

"Its difficult to pretend I don't hate this town when I talk to its idiotic inhabitants." She sighed, relinquishing her glare in favor of a tired look. I shouldn't have sat so close to her. Her scent was getting to me, trying to draw me closer to her. She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair, making it ten times worse. Come to think of it, her hair had grown impossibly fast during the time she had been here, almost three inches. I frowned. Maybe it was a product of her heritage.

"You hate this town?" I asked in confusion. Why would she move here then?

She laughed, though she wasn't amused. Her scent drifted over me again. Even if she was laughing because she found Forks to be ridiculously horrible, she looked pretty doing it. I shook my head to clear it. Vampires were distracted too easily.

"I'd rather cut my own hand off than live here all my life." She promised. She looked serious about that, her exotic indigo eyes steely and her dark lips in a hard line.

I don't know what made me do it. What she had said was hardly exciting. But in the next moment I had moved my head too close to hers. This was inappropriate; I should have stopped myself, but unfortunately I couldn't think. I could only sense.

The heat radiating from her body. The sound of her blood pumping. The illegal scent that came off her hair that pulled me ever closer. The widening of her unusually colored eyes. The only thoughts that crossed my mind were to do with the smart things she said, the sarcastic and flat way she spoke, how she cut to the point. How mysterious she was.

Before I knew it her soft lips were on mine.

* * *

_Susannah (Last name unknown)_

Braxton came to stand beside me, having dealt with the unruly newborn, slipping his arm around me. His white shirt was compleatly clean, as crisp and pristine as the day we brought it, even though we had been traveling non-stop for three months, feeding and changing humans along the way. I sighed, tucking a strand of my red hair behind my ear, not taking my eyes off the similarly colored fire, mere feet away from the bottom of the cliff. More importantly I was looking at the four feminine shapes on the beach, wondering which one was responsible for all this pain and suffering. I knew the scent of the girl, but with all these werewolves surrounding her, my mind was fogged up with their disgusting odor.

"If I keep having to kill them, we're going to have to make more soon Suze." Braxton said quietly, his deep voice a whisper carried gently on the wind..

"How many do we have left?" I asked, my thoughts scattered but my voice equally as quiet, a few octaves higher. I tore my eyes away from the bonfire and spun around gracefully, my eyes searching for our little army only to find one, an exceptionally strong but cocky male named Byron we had picked after watching him play football like he was a crazed steed.

"They haven't gone for a walk have they?" I asked Braxton sadly, knowing the answer. He smiled, his scarlet eyes softening, and put both strong arms around me.

"No they haven't. We only have one left. But he should be enough for now. Werewolves are predictable creatures."

A gust of wind with what felt like the power of an electric fan to me, but seemed a small hurricane to the cliff, blew across the top of the cliff, spinning leaves and dirt everywhere, carrying our scent down onto the quiet beach.

"That should do it." Braxton said approvingly, crouching down and leaning over the edge, his long brown hair falling over his face just past his mouth. I looked as well, to see all the werewolves standing. That narrowed my search for 'Bella' down to three girls who were suddenly being bade farewell. The wolves would be up here soon. They smell to us perhaps as bad as we smell to them.

"Byron. Over here." He ordered the male, though his tone was friendly. Byron nodded, his eyes wide as he quickly moved over to us, quickly even for a vampire. We had told them all to practice walking human just in case, but he hadn't got the hang of it yet. He had only been a vampire for about a week, which was a remarkably long lifespan compared to the others we had changed, even though only one had died from a real fight with the enemy. Braxton stood up, grinning.

I knew he was keen to get back to our old life, where it was just the two of us, wandering with the world at our feet and no purpose. But he knew I couldn't let this go until Bella, and hopefully Edward Cullen, was dead. I could not forgive what they had done, and the offer the Volturi had made us seemed like fate. Braxton wasn't worried about them, I knew he would ignore their orders if I told him to, but I was driven by anger and a little fear that they might kill _us _if we didn't get the job done quick enough.

"You and I are gonna wait up here, while Suzy goes down there to find what we're looking for."

I wondered why the Volturi just didn't kill Bella and the Cullen's themselves. It would be easier for them, with their huge army and the gifts they possessed. So far Byron didn't seem to have a gift, not a large problem, more of an inconvenience. So far none of the newborns we created seemed to possess any special powers, though we only choose the most talented or strong of humans to change. How odd.

I looked to the bottom of the cliff to find it empty. I sniffed the air to find that disgusting scent intensified.

"They'll be here soon." I told him, leaning over. He smiled and kissed me passionately, thoughts of the world and our mission melting in my head while I was close to him. But then Braxton pulled away and they re-formed.

"Be safe Suzy." He whispered, his scarlet eyes soft. "Or I don't know what I'll do."

* * *

_Bella Swan_

The boys finally came to sit down again, having decided Embry _should _have to get the fire started, only to collapse in fits of laughter when Leah sighed loudly, rolled her eyes and pointed out that she had already done it. By now the bonfire was an impressive three feet high, licking the dark night air and roaring over the sound of the waves.

Jacob dropped to the sand next to me.

"Does that happen _every _day?" I asked him, only half seriously. I had a strong suspicion it did. Emily snorted.

"You'd better believe it. Only usually it happens in _my_ house, next to my furniture."

"Hey, its my-" Sam cut off in mid-sentence, catapulting to his feet, his eyes wide and alarmed. The other wolves immediately sprang into action, leaving me, Emily and Kim sitting on the sand, wondering what was going on.

"What are _they _doing here?" Paul demanded, looking at me. Jacob growled at him. I shakily got to my feet. Why did I have a horrible feeling they were talking about the Cullens?

"There's three of them up on the cliff." Sam said, suddenly in alpha mode. All eyes went to were we could usually see the cliff in the sunlight. There was no moon tonight, so all I could make out was a dark ominous shape towering over us.

"The Cullens aren't stupid enough to break the treaty." Jacob said with narrowed eyes.

"Those hunters?" Emily asked, her face contorted in pain as she realized Sam would be the first up the cliff to check it out. She turned her head and I could see her beautiful features dragged down her face by her scars, lit up in the fires glow. My own heart twisted in guilt as I remembered one of the hunters had been a relation to her. I felt responsible for anything to do with vampires.

"Their killers are most likely up there." Sam said, working out a battle plan. "Seth, take the girls to Emily's." He barked, as the pack huddled around. Like the Cullens, they seemed almost _excited _for battle, as if they couldn't lose. I grabbed Jakes arm.

"Jake, come with us." I begged him, trying to drag him over to Emily, who was hurriedly gathering together the strewn food from the picnic baskets, her face determinedly devoid of emotion. Jacob shook his head and gently pulled away. Nothing would keep him away from a fight.

"Wait at Em's alright? We'll be fine, see you soon." he promised, his eyes on the shadowy darkness of the cliff. His dark irises glinted with anticipation, and I knew I was forgotten. My stomach churned with worry for him, and for all the pack. I was glad Seth was coming with us. He looked so much smaller than the others, like a young Jacob....

"I wanna go!" Seth whined, looking like he was in pain.

"No." Sam said, and his voice rung with finality. His Alpha-voice.

As if being pulled by an invisible string, Seth jumped over to us, his features angry.

"Faze at the forest edge, in your usual groups. Come up from all sides. Do night fight for them unless their asking for it and we know who they are first." Sam said loudly. He quickly strode over to Emily and kissed her on the forehead. Jared quickly did the same to Kim, who looked like I felt on the inside, terrified. My heart was beating as fast as it could, as if it would help the pack in some way. All the boys who hadn't imprinted rolled their eyes and started off for the forest edge to faze, except for Jacob, who gave my arms a quick reassuring squeeze. Leah stood watching Emily and Sam for a moment, before turning on her heel and tearing towards the forest faster than anyone else, quickly over taking everyone.

"I don't wanna have to listen to her thoughts tonight." Jared mumbled to Jacob as he passed me. Sam finally left Emily and went with the others, his face focused as if their was no thought going on in his head that didn't have something to do with his plan.

Kim and I followed Emily back up the path we came, in a daze. Seth had run ahead, obviously upset at not being allowed to fight. I knew it was silly, but I crossed my gloved fingers for luck and tried to will Jacob and the rest of the pack to be ok.

* * *

_**woah. Mind-blowing chapter. Show of hands who hates me. **_

**_Jasper kissed Raven? _**

**_New vampires named Susannah and Braxton?_**

**_They killed the hunters?_**

**_Nga Aroha is only just telling us now?_**

**_Oh hell naw. _**

**_Oh hell yeah! I'm pumped about this chapter because I think its probably one of the best. Now, I will probably get reveiws that compleatly disagree with me, but who gives a fack. I'm having a gggggoooooooooddddd time. And thats good time, not god time. If I was having a god time I would be bored._**

**_So, this is one chapter I say you must reveiw. _**

**_Why?_**

**_You've been waiting so long to see them kiss!_**

**_And Jacob could die!_**

**_And Susannah or Braxton would have to kill him, and that would be a shame because even you though you don't them very well, their kinda ok people right now. _**


	18. Initiate

**Yes yes you all hate me. I left their kiss all unresolved. But thats why its called a cliffhanger. **

**Sorry, but I wanted to get this chapter out before I head off to school, so I wont post any review replies this time. If you have an account, I'll try and PM you a reply after school. **

**I hope you guys like this;**

_

* * *

_

_Raven Roth_

He instigated it.

Going 70 percent of the distance before I quickly pushed forward the last thirty counts as instigating, didn't it? I wasn't thinking, I just acted on instinct before I knew what had happened to us. Our lips touched, and molded around each other's, my heart racing and rising higher in my chest until it seemed any second it would fall from it's precarious position and shatter. But it didn't.

He tasted different from any other person. Not that my lips had touched anyone else bar mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and a quick awkward peck pushed by someone else. But from the little experience I did have, I knew Jasper was something else. His taste was sweeter, more illegal than any other.

His impossibly strong arms came around my back and pressed me close to him. It was a good pressure, the kind that almost hurt but didn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring me closer to his 6'5 height, feeling some kind of desperate need to be not two people, but one. It felt like the closer I was to him, the safer and happier I would be. Being in contact with his skin, his lips and even his clothes was a blessing I would never let go of.

His tongue entered my mouth, the kiss becoming more passionate, the desperation I felt matched. He kissed me so hard I felt bruised, but I still wanted him to kiss harder. My fingers entwined into his blond curls, in a vain attempt to drag him closer. If we both pulled, maybe we would morph together. He moved, spinning us both around so I was up against the wall, his hands dragging up my back and to my hair, holding my head closer to his. My eyes were closed, and I opened them with huge effort to see my temporary living room, before sinking back into the kiss, my eyes fluttering closed again.

I severely doubted the voice in my head that screamed wrong, wrong, wrong. My instincts and emotions could not lie to me well enough to create the cocktail of sensations, scents and tastes I was experiencing. This was perfection. Part of the perfection was the fact Jasper would not let me think.

He made me forget.

I had to pull away for breath, I was suffocating with him. In the second the oxygen hit me, and my thoughts exploded in my head, my eyes opening in shock of what we were doing, I tried to push him away. In the same second, he pulled away as if electrocuted.

His own golden eyes were wide, his hair handsomely messed up from my fingers raking through it. We stared at each other.

I had never before even imagined kissing his perfect lips. Never before wondered if I would be the one to hammer the final nail in the coffin that was the almost fifty-nine year marriage of Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen.

I slowly raised my hand to my swollen lips, pulling my fingers against the numbness, wiping off the sweet moisture.

Jasper just stood there, watching me watch him in disbelief.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." He clarified for me, his southern voice inhumanly beautiful. I wanted to cry out in confusion. What the hell just happened? I had never felt his emotions turn to lust for me, nor had I felt my emotions turn to lust for him.

"Nor did I." I replied quickly. I hadn't planned for this it just...

"It just happened." He repeated. I took another look at him, and my insides flushed with lust again before I could remember to mask them. He was so beautiful, so perfect, every woman on the planet wanted to kiss him yet he had picked me. The curve of his jaw, the bridge of his nose, his broad shoulders, pink lips and blond curls that I had dismissed as a stupid, unfair, vain vampire 'thing' suddenly seemed to suit his personality, the way he spoke, how intelligent he was. They seemed a reflection of how superior he was and my mind screamed for me to stop this schoolgirl worship and get him out of here.

"You have to go." I announced sharply, keeping my head down low. I almost felt as if I were being rude.

"Yes...I...I should go check on Dante and Rosalie."

"That would be best." I agreed in a daze, hearing his footsteps as he moved to the door. I didn't look up, I didn't want to see him leave, see him go.

I felt like an idiot.

I waited until I knew he would be out of the teashop downstairs before I stared to walk aimlessly around the small apartment, wondering vaugely where Robin went. Judging by my previous luck, he should have walked in the room in the middle of...he had probably gone for another fifteen mile run. It was irritating, especially when he told me I needed to work out more. Asshole.

This was good. Thinking about Robin irritated me, but it was a good distracting irritation. I picked up the mail from the bench, needing something to do with my hands, sorting through the various junk mail and the bill from Mrs. Kim. She didn't like to talk to us in person, so she slipped it through the slot. A deep indigo envelope caught my eye, especially since it had my name on it. I ripped open the envelope with my nail and took the similarly colored letter out, reading the delicate spidery handwriting that graced the page with confusion, shock, more confusion, disbelief, anger and finally, blind terror.

The words seemed to leap off the page and pierce me, and I could almost hear Alice's bell-chime voice screaming them.

_Dear Raven,_

_We haven't spoken much. Most of the time I was with you, you were unconscious and I was dressing you, which probably didn't help mine and Rosalie's feelings towards you. Neither of us trusted you from the moment we laid eyes on you. You were too pretty and cold, and too different and yet the same as we were. Like a better version, strong and fast, yet soft and well, human. I have seen what happened in the clearing, the end to the vision of Jasper helping you that made me leave in the first place. Now that I know what you are, I think that maybe it was instinct that made me dislike you so, and I'm sorry for that. I know you have no intention for what will happen, or what has happened and it's not your fault in any way._

_I write with news; both wonderful, and terrible._

_Last night Tanya decided it would be fun to have a campfire. She is still trying to get Edward to fall in love with her, though it is not working in the slightest. He misses Bella more than he can say. I had been having flickering, foggy visions for the past week. They made no sense. They were just snatches of myself and the newborn who was changed, then of you and Jasper, then of Jacob and myself and sometimes of Edward and Bella. But when I stared into the flames last night the visions became clear._

_Firstly, I saw my new life with Dante._

_It may seem strange and selfish to you, that I am so willing to give Jasper up for a man I have never spoken to in any life. But in addition to my new husband, I saw something else that soothed my metaphorical soul. I saw you and Jasper together, influencing each other's emotions, each understanding the other's turmoil and past. It was beautiful, and though my heart hurts because I will no longer be able to spend time with Jasper, and love him the way I did, I know it is the right thing for every one, despite any jealousy that I might have._

_I repeat that it is not your fault. Jasper and I have been together for a long, happy time. I believe, like Edward waited all these years for Bella, we have simply been waiting for you and Dante to come into our lives. I see that one day we will be friends Raven, as hard as it is now to believe, when I am telling you who you must be with, and how your life will turn out. I don't see everything, but I see that._

_Maybe I can accept this because I knew already that Jasper and I were almost over anyway. Even if you had not come along, our relationship still would have passed its expiry date._

_Don't try and dispute this, my visions are true. No one bets against me. Fate has been made, and now you can no longer reverse it. You understand each other now, I know that feelings will have been growing between you. There's no going back. You couldn't leave him if you tried._

_My future with Dante will be equally if not more beautiful than the one you have ahead of you with Jasper. We are both naturally positive people, and it won't be long before he sees the light._

_You will probably try and deny it, but time will tell. Edward and I will be coming home soon. I've sent a letter to Jasper as well, I'm sorry if it's a little awkward next time you see him. I hope you are well and don't have a hard time accepting this._

_P.S. I see the mail will get lost for a couple of days, so Edward and I will be back the day after it finally gets delivered. Please tell Bella. When she's not hanging out with Jacob, obstructing my sight, I can see she's worried about the lack of mail, phone calls and the amount of time he's been gone._

_With love,_

_Alice Cullen._

I re-read the letter several times, my hands shaking and my knees feeling less supportive than usual. I quickly sat down on the bed.

This was impossible, but I couldn't see a reason for Alice to lie to me, unless she had gone insane. This was sick. This was madness.

But as my thoughts slowly churned through my head, I was reminded of the passionate kiss I had shared with Jasper. The way his lips moved with mine, the way his body pressed against mine and the way we talked for hours, connecting over experiences that were both different, yet the same in essence. How right it felt to be with him. When he had spoken about Alice, he had spoken as if their life together was already over, as if he already knew.

I felt like I always did before I was about to become ill, my sides tingling and my throat sore. I didn't want this! People had been telling me all my life what to do and there was no way in hell some crazy pixie vampire was going to write me orders on who I had to marry at the age of seventeen!

I stalked over to the door, intent on being at the Cullens house when that annoying freak got there, but I hit my foot on a bag. Looking down, I saw it was Robins. Another red-hot wave of anger rushed over me. She hadn't mentioned the team, so I wasn't sure if she knew of them or my occupation, but in her version of events, there was no way I would be able to stay with them! I would have to move away from California and live in this tiny town, eventually moving to another just like it, repeating the hell that was high school over and over again until I killed myself!

Prophesies didn't have to always be right! I had proven that before! She was insane, her 'gift' was wrong and I was going to kick her ass when I saw her!

I wished I had never agreed to take this mission, I wished I had fought Robin harder on the subject, and if so help me Azar if this thing came true, so would he.

* * *

_Jacob Black_

My usual patrol partner was Paul, but since we were stationed to go up the very obvious and direct part to the top of the hill, Sam came with us. The others were fanned out of either side, having to go through the woods and do more climbing. I tried to keep my thoughts off Bella and keep them on the mission, but half my mind was still on the beach with her lying half asleep in my arms.

_Not this again._ I heard Paul mentally groan next to me. _So you win a battle tonight. The leech is gonna be back soon to win the war anyway, give it up._

_No point telling him, Jacob will never leave her alone._ Leah added in. I almost added a deliberately loud thought about Sam, but decided against it. Of course, everyone heard anyway. There were no secrets in a pack, right now I was trying to tune out theirs, but I didn't think they were trying to tune out mine.

Leah had fallen silent at my comment, her thoughts now deliberately focused on each tree in front of her.

_C'mon Leah, we all know about it, no need to be embarrassed anymore._

I felt like pouncing on the big dark-grey wolf that was Paul beside me, but controlled my temper. It was an easier thing to do when I was in wolf form. Most of my senses were more honed in around me, so I was easily able to be absorbed with the nature and scents around me.

_Shut it._

_Yeah, leave them both alone_

Quil and Embry's mental voices reached us and Paul growled physically, his hackles raised slightly, but still sprinting along beside us. We would be at the top in mere moments.

_Everyone focus on the mission!_

Sam growled in his strange, double timbre alpha voice, and pulled out in front of us in his pure black wolf form, the started slowing down, his movements becoming more cautious. I suddenly found it impossible to keep my thoughts on Bella, and instead tried to at least pay attention to what I was doing. I wasn't worried. In fact, I was more annoyed about the puppet strings Sam had on me now. More likely than not, this was one of the Cullens. The only thing that concerned me was that they were on our land, and usually they would have to have some extremely good reason to do that in order to keep the treaty intact.

"You don't have to hide" The most beautiful voice in the world called to us. It rung out through the night, enriching it with its tone and presence. I wasn't one for poetry, but this was it. Paul, Sam and I all perked our ears up at the sound. Unfortunately, it wasn't the voice of any Cullen I knew. Maybe I would have thought different when I wasn't fazed, but in wolf form I could hear the subtle differences.

Sam took the lead and trotted out from behind the bushes, his steps slow and deliberate. I followed, wanting to rip whoever it was to shreds. We made an exception for the Cullens, but it was our job to kill any other vampire that came around here, and lately we hadn't been doing it as well as we should. The hunters up in the mountains had been killed by a vampire that had avoided us, and this was most likely it. Those hunters had been friends of friends, people we knew. And they had died a terrible death.

But as I stepped around the bush, I realized this was not one, but two vampires. The scent was so overwhelming on these that I could hardly breath. It seemed to come from everywhere, as if they had purposely rubbed up against everything to confuse us. But what was even more overwhelming was their appearances.

They looked like characters from one of the romance novels I knew my sister's used to keep under their pillows. The man had the whole brown chin length hair blowing in the wind kind of thing, with a loose white shirt, dark jeans and bare feet. At first I almost thought with a chill that the women was Victoria, 'cause she had hair down to her waist the color of fire, but when I looked closer I saw her nose was smaller and her lips were slightly bigger. She had some kind of white summer nightie on, trimmed with lace. Besides that, she was naked, and I could tell it momentarily distracted Paul.

Both their eyes were bright red, and both of them were smiling.

"Welcome to our cliff." The man said almost sarcastically, his voice both deep and breathy. Without warning, another vampire shot over the side of the cliff with the speed of a blurred bullet, headed straight for Sam. The last thing I saw before I lunged to help him was the woman waving goodbye and diving flawlessly over the cliff, her red hair flowing behind her.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

Seth started the car with a grumble, his eyes narrowed on the road ahead. I was slightly surprised he was old enough to drive, until I remembered how big he had gotten. No one would think to question him about his age. Even as he clenched the steering wheel to keep his anger from getting the better of him, I could see the muscles in his arms. They would only get bigger.

On either side of me were Kim and Emily, the picnic baskets and leftover food (of which there was almost none) in the very back. None of us said anything. Seth was angry, and we were all quietly terrified. I knew my heart was racing, even though the car would only go a slow 60 miles per hour on the highway. I knew the Cullens would never go onto La Push land, therefore, who ever was up on the cliff was not one of them. I preyed they were peace-loving vampires.

Somehow that seemed unlikely, but I tried to be optimistic.

"The turn-off is here?" Seth asked, breaking the silence. We kind of almost had an unspoken rule that none of us mentioned what the pack were doing in case it jinxed them. Emily shook her head.

"Next one."

We went back to silence.

Seth wasn't usually like this. Usually, he was the kindest, most optimistic boy you could find, but now he was darker. I sighed and leant back, wishing the tight compression of nerves in my chest would go away.

I jumped in my seat at the sudden sound of Kim's door opening, but it was nothing compared to the spike in adrenalin when I saw who was entering the roomy cab of the car, scarlet eyes blazing.

Victoria. I would never mistake that flaming red hair or murderous red eyes for anyone else. But she was supposed to be dead! I had seen all the pieces of her body burn to ashes.

I bit my tongue to silence my scream, but Seth's reflexes being so fast, he slammed down on the breaks, sending the three of us sprawling forward. My heart skipped as I nearly bit my tongue off, my mouth filling with blood and stinging with pain. My terror increased. Blood and vampires where the worst combination, but it probably didn't matter. It looked like I was going to die anyway.

For some reason Victoria didn't seem to look at me. She was staring into Kim's wide eyes intensely, ignoring me all together. Emily tried to pull herself up from the floor, her dark eyes meeting mine, her hideous scars adding to the terror on her face. She had never seen a vampire before. My fingers tried to find the door handle, but before I could reach it Victoria roughly threw Kim to the side, dissatisfied. If we had been in an open space, Kim would have been thrown for miles. But since we were in an enclosed space, Kim's head connected with the back of the passengers seat in front of her, and slumped down, half on the seat, half on the floor. A trickle of blood moved down her forehead, and over her closed eye.

The pale vampire ignored the blood and grabbed Emily by the hair, trying to look into her face and triumphing easily.

"NO!" She screamed, struggling. So much bravery. I always froze.

"Be quiet." Victoria hissed, but something was wrong. Her voice wasn't the high-pitched chime that had made me think of candyfloss anymore. It was less shrill, different all together. More sinister.

Emily tried to kick out, but nothing happened, of course nothing happened. Victoria was as strong as steel, and Emily was only flesh and bone.

I scrambled for the door handle faster than before, franticly wondering where Seth was and why Victoria was back, yet not even focusing on me. What did she want with Emily? Why was she searching their faces?

I closed my eyes in resignation when I realized this was Quill's car. He had installed kiddy locks for Claire, and now the back doors could only be unlocked from the front seat. This was just like the last time I had faced Victoria, me backed into a corner, waiting my turn. I waited for death again.

"Victoria." I moaned almost silently. It was as close to a plea as I would go. A plea to do it fast.

But it didn't come this time either. I heard Emily's whimper as she fell back down on her seat, and then suddenly the sound of fabric tearing.

I opened my eyes slowly. The upholstery was all torn up inside the car, the door open, and outside on the side of the highway, was Seth, transformed into a large sandy-colored wolf, wagging his fluffy tail and looking quite pleased with himself.

Where had Victoria gone?

Emily scrambled out of the car without waiting another second. I stayed where I was, limbs shaking. How had whatever just happened, happened so fast? She had been there, and the next moment, gone..

"Bella? Help me get Kim out." Emily said, before being gently pushed out of the way by Seth, who just as gently pulled Kim out of the car. She stirred, softly groaning. Seth licked the blood off her face, panting like any happy dog, except of course he was a giant wolf. I didn't feel safe in the car anymore, but I wasn't that keen on outside in the dark either. It looked like Victoria had simply run away, but she could be just beyond the trees, waiting for me.

"We can't go to my house." Emily said shakily, rubbing her arms, mainly to Seth. "Do you think the Cullens...?"  
I nodded fervently before she could finish her sentence. I hadn't been to the Cullen's house in so long. It was the only place I felt truly safe, and being there would be heaven.

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

...

_My dearest Jasper_

_I love you more than words can express, but as you must have sensed, our time together is up. I'm not going to beat around the bush, I have seen it. And the series of visions I had last night are the clearest I have seen since I first saw you in that diner in Philly. Edward said they hit you on the head like a lightning bolt, but he is still denying their truth. How many of my visions have been wrong before? But we can't expect him to understand Jazz, he doesn't feel what we feel._

_I know you have already accepted this, perhaps even before I saw this coming. But you have always been so in tuned with emotions._

_In case you were wondering, Dante is going to make a great husband. You'll like him eventually, but try not to be too overprotective of me. You should try and focus on your wife-to-be, she needs some looking after, I get the feeling she hasn't had much of that before._

_I don't even need to mention her name, you know who she is. She's fiery isn't she? But that's what you need._

_This is no one's fault, you know that don't you Jasper? We had a good run, but marriage is supposed to be an organic thing. When people change, so does the marriage. Our bodies never change, never age, but our minds have changed one time too many. It won't take that long for us to get over each other, that I promise. Though we are both mourning right now, as I write and you read, Dante and Raven are wonderful people who have what it takes to make us more than just 'content' They'll challenge us, and that's what we need so we don't stay exactly the same for the rest of eternity. We both have some growing to do._

_The rest of the family is going to have a hard time with this. Especially Bella. I haven't seen anything new regarding her future, but hopefully after graduation she'll be too busy being a newlywed to think about the four of us. By the time she's been a newborn long enough to care about anything other than food, you and Dante should be play wrestling and I'll be sorting out Raven's terrible dress sense with Rosalie scowling at our side._

_I'll be back tomorrow, Please tell Bella Edward is coming back as well, she's upset. I sent a letter to Raven as well, asking her to do the same, but I have a feeling she'll be too preoccupied to run errands for me._

_Love always and forever,_

_Your best friend,_

_Alice Cullen_

My heart seemed to rip in two. I couldn't even think of Raven, even though it would have probably made me feel marginally better.

My marriage was over. I didn't want it to be. I wished desperately with all of my being that Alice and I could stay together, happy.

I collapsed in a heap on the floor against the wall, the letter in hand. It was a strange thing for a vampire to do, but for the second time in maybe a hundred years, I felt I couldn't stand up any more.

I would accept this eventually, I would get out of this depression and carry on, but for now...

I heaved out what was almost a dry sob, frustrated and hurt beyond belief that no tears would come, that I couldn't be happy with Alice and she couldn't be happy with me. I hated this!

Why couldn't I have died back during the civil war? My body could have gone home to my parents and my little sisters and I would have just been Major Jasper Whitlock, a fallen hero! It was a damn sight better than being Jasper Hale, child-killer, murderer, sitting in the corner of his home more than a hundred years later, mourning the loss of his marriage.

As luck, or fate, or god would have it, the door opened and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme came through, clothes a little dirty from hunting. Emmett had a speck of blood on his shirt collar.

"Jasper, man what happened?" Emmett asked, dropping to the floor next to me with a loud thump, ripping the letter out of my hands. Esme just took one look at my mask of horror and pain and rushed over to hug me, like I was a small child.

Emmett's eyes flicked over the piece of paper.

"No. No no no no no way this is happening." He said in disbelief when he had finished. He stared at me as Carlisle took the letter gently from his hands. I said nothing.

"Jasper, man, don't listen to her! She's not always right." He insisted, golden eyes wide. My throat was burning, but not from hunger. I opened my mouth to try and speak, but nothing would come out.

"Leave him alone Emmett, he's in shock." Carlisle said softly, his voice quiet. Esme didn't concern herself with the contents of the letter, she just hugged me a little harder. That was Esme, it didn't matter what was wrong, she would always be there without requiring anything in return.

"They can't just break up like this!"

"They can do what they like." He reasoned. "Give Jasper some space, let him think."

I didn't want to think. I wanted to sleep. To feel the warm nothingness humans got to feel for half their lives. But I would not, and could not sleep ever again.

"I can't..." I trailed off, the words burning at my throat. I was being pathetic. I gently pushed Esme off of me and stood up. I wasn't a child.

"Nothing any of us say will change Alice's mind." I said. The hall went deathly quiet.

"But you don't want this..." Emmett insisted.

"I honestly have no idea what I want." I replied. That was the complete utter truth, I truly had no idea. I finally allowed my thoughts to turn to Raven. The small, fragile half demon girl filled with hate, anger and bitterness and the emotionless voice that issued from her. I had kissed her, and it had been wonderful.

How I wished I hadn't.

It seemed like the kiss had sealed our fate. Like we had proved her visions right before we had even known they existed.

I... liked her, but did I love her?

We were all startled by three quick raps on the door. None of us moved. We all knew that mixed-up heady scent that wafted under the door. Raven.

"Hale, you let me the _fuck_ in right now!"

And we all knew that voice, colored darkly with anger and hate, one of only two types of tones she used. Monotone, or furious.

So she had received her letter.

"Go away" Emmett replied loudly. He had liked Raven. He had thought she was amusing. She hit the door again, only this time it sounded like she punched it. I wondered if she was strong enough to break a board with her fist, without any magic involved. Maybe, if she tried hard enough.

"Gladly, once I've talked to Hale!"

Hale. I wasn't Jasper anymore. Hale wasn't even my real last name. I had taken it because Rosalie had insisted on keeping her last name when we pretended to be twins.

Carlisle sighed and opened the door before Raven punched a hole in it, greeting her with a small smile.

"Hello Raven."

She didn't return the smile, pushing past him until she saw me. Her face was flushed, her violet hair messy and her demeanor flustered, a piece of Alice's signature stationary crumbled up in her left hand.

* * *

**So there you have it, I hope its satisfactory. **

**Thats the last of the chapters I wrote while I was sick, so its going to get harder for me to continue. **

**Eighteen reviews or I don't continue. I used to get twnety-something a chapter, now its dwindled down to about ten. It shouldn't be too hard. I just want to see how many people really want this to continue. **

**On the plus side, this chapter was action-packed, so you have something to write about. **

**Or you could simply tell me to stop complaining. Its up to you. **


	19. House Guests

_**Wow, nice reveiwing guys. **_

moonlight123 - Don't worry, I wont stop until I'm done.

Buddybuddy96 - haha, You love the cliffhangers really.

Heartless16 - Thanks, I was scared no one would like the letters.

fabmab - Your right- you dying would be a problem.

Yorushihe - I kow what you mean about getting the courage to work, I should really start on some of my own soon.

Amylove15 - Braxton, Susanahh and the newborn they travel with are all mine, as is Dante, who should show up again soon...

Skylara - it contributed and helped surpase the 30-review mark! :)

Nyoko - I hope the confrontation is not too tame for you, its writted in Jazz's point of view and most of the anger is from Raven's side.

Driftstar - Myabe you can guess why Susanahh looks like Victoria....?

octoberskye - Not me....only cause I know the outcome...

Blackangeldust - Haha, I'm a bit behind arn't I? oh well, this is over 3000 words.

How long would the kiss had gone on?

A long time.

Alice isn't in love yet, but she damn well knows shes going to be. I'd like to have her security. WHat do you mean you don't like dreadlocks?! They are hawt! Not hot, hawt!

Crazyanimefreak15 - No, hes convieniatly pushed out of the story at the moment, so he can re-apear at the right time.

TurqoiseBlue14 - You have to remember that its been about a day since Dante's been awake, even though the chapter was posted like a month ago.

SuperOreoman - Wow, I actually like that idea. I don't have a gay character in this story yet afterall.

Some1's lost soul - Raven doesn't want Jasper, she had no idea as to the pairing of my story. I mean she wants him, but so does everyone else. She doesn't _want_ him if you know what I mean.

Invadermelody - Robin will be back, sooner rather than later if enough people want him.

Lotus-petals - Awesome, _someone_ agrees with me.

Iliana Racquel - I like you. Your honest and you won't bash something you like just because I think its gay lol

Lunaeclipse - haha, Tell your friends I updated. And to get accounts!

**_And big thank to all those other cool cats who reviewed and made me feel all fuzzy inside. Tis a nice feeling. So here's the next chapter;_**

* * *

_Jasper Whitlock_

Emmett took an angry step forward, but then stopped in his tracks, confused. Maybe he had been expecting Raven to skip in, glad that Alice and I were over.

She held the lilac stationary that I knew was perfumed with the signature scent Alice created years ago crumbled in her fist, and chucked it at me. I caught it easily, though I didn't have any desire to read it. I wanted to be far away from Raven, and in the forest somewhere, free from humans and Alice and any of my family.

"Your wife is more deluded than I thought." She snarled at me, her glare intensifying "She needs some _help_. I don't care what marriage issues you idiots have, but keep me out of them!"

Carlisle and Esme were silently watching, both their faces sympathetic and unsure of what to do. I guessed they were torn between who was right and who was wrong, or who needed their help more, me or Raven. None of us said anything. I unfolded the note. I didn't want to look at Raven's face. She seemed tired, and it wasn't helping her anger.

I read the entire letter in a few seconds, wishing it would melt away in my hands. Raven stood watching me, silently fuming, her eyes stormy. Alice was kind in the letter, but it wasn't enough. Knowing what I knew about Raven, she didn't take kindly to being told what to do. After all, she was the very opposite of what she was supposed to be. A good human who never killed, though she was supposed to be a murderous demon. Alice telling her that she _had_ to be with me, that she had _no_ choice in the matter, would only push her away.

But, isn't that what I wanted?

For her to be far away, so I can have time to think without her confusing actions, words and emotions? So I can face my grief like a man, alone..

So far I'd had barley a minute in which to decide if I accepted Alice's visions. Suddenly, I decided I didn't.. Alice _had _been wrong before. Visions changed when people changed their minds. If I accepted it, my mind would be made up, thus they would come true. If I didn't accept it....

I folded the letter neatly in half and handed it back to her. She snatched it from my hand with as little contact as she could, though her hand grazed mine. I remember pressing her into the wall, kissing her, and resolved that it was better this way for both of us. She had said it herself; she would rather cut her own limbs off than stay in Forks, and if we were together stay in forks is what she would have to do. I got the impression she wanted to move back to California, and no way I would be able to live there and stay out of sunlight.

But why was I even thinking about the logistics when I refused to let it happen?

"You don't need to worry." I said coldly. "It's not going to happen."

I felt Emmett relax. Raven's eyebrows shot up.

"I knew _that. _I've never wanted anything _less_." She replied coldly.

I tried to keep myself from thinking about taming her. But still, I wondered what it would be like to have Raven speak gently to me again. To have her want to be around me, rather than _have_ to be around me, because she was kidnapped, or running away from something.

When I was alive, the best qualities for a girl to possess were quiet intelligence, good stock, beauty and a sweet nature. Now that I had been around through decades of changes, I knew that wasn't all there was. Because Raven didn't have _quiet _intelligence, it stared you right in the face when she walked by, unaffected by those around her. She didn't have good stock, she was a half demon girl living above a teashop. Her beauty wasn't the normal kind for sure, it was exotic and a little frightening at times, and I had never seen one second of sweet nature radiate from her, yet I still wondered what it would be like to have Raven on my arm.

The room was uncomfortably silent again.

"Just make sure that when Alice gets back, she doesn't contact me. No phone calls, visits, or _letters. _And if I do just happen to see her, she doesn't mention any of this." Raven said in monotone. I nodded curtly.

"Good." she replied dryly, before I reeled back from the scent of human blood.

Someone knocked on the door while Esme, Emmett and I covered our noses and mouths.

"I love house guests." Emmett muttered sarcastically. Unusual for him.

Raven seemed unsure whether to stay or not after all that. My insides still felt numb from the letter, but besides the bloody scent I felt better than I originally had upon reading it.

Carlisle opened the door quickly, and the sight that greeted us would have been comical without the blood.

Seth, the smallest werewolf I knew of was standing at the door with Bella, and two Native American girls, one whose forehead was bleeding profusely, the other's left half of her face was dragged down by parallel scars that marred her otherwise pretty face. For some reason, I could also smell Bella's distinctive blood in the mix, and more confusing, for some reason Seths only clothing was a towel wrapped around his middle.

"Can we come in?" he asked with a tentative smile.

* * *

_Susanahh_ _(last name unknown)_

I ran back to the top of the cliff as fast as I could, and that was saying something;

Going fast was my gift, my special power, my 'edge'. Sometimes I went so fast it seemed like I hadn't run at all, and merely disappeared and re-appeared where I wanted to, almost like magic.

I wasn't much of a fighter, and that darn wolf had caught me by surprise. But it was my fault; I should have realized they would keep someone with Bella Swan all of the time. Lucky for them, or that murderer would be dead by now.

Right now, I tried not to let the disappointment of my failure overcome me. I had to get to Braxton. I had to make sure he was all right.

I pushed my legs harder, hoping with all my being that he and the newborn would be able to take care of the wolves. Again, my fault. I shouldn't have put the plan in motion with only one newborn at our disposal.

Stupid!

I could smell the werewolves all over the trees. It was a disgusting warm scent, but it didn't seem as fresh as it would if they were still here. I dug my heels in and stopped when I saw Braxton and the newborn waiting for me at the cliffs edge. Without thinking I ran to him. He greeted me with an ecstatic smile and kissed me quickly, wanting news. I frowned. Now he smelled like the wolves.

"She got away." I said grimly, as he slipped his arms around my waist. Braxton raised an eyebrow.

"How'd it do that?"

"There was a wolf with them. _Just_ as I figured out which one was Bella, he jumped out and pulled me off so I ran." I muttered.

The injustice of it all! Bella Swan seemed to slip away every time, always saved by _someone_. She skipped around unconcerned, almost like she was unaware anything had occurred at all!

When she saw me, she even had the nerve to say her name.

_Victoria. _

If I could have cried I would have, instead, I buried my head in Braxton's warm, strong chest.

"That explains why the dogs ran off so suddenly."

I lifted my head for a second and looked into his scarlet eyes.

"They just ran off?"

"Yep. One minute we were in the middle of battle, which we were winning by the way-"

We both looked at the newborn for a fleeting moment, who was currently trying to avoid looking at our intimate embrace, who we had both forgotten about.

"Uh yeah, so then the alpha dog howls, and runs off with two others, and then it didn't seem like much of a fair fight so the rest took off."

"They're smarter than they look then. Aro did say they were connected by their minds. They probably went to check on the humans."

"They can't be that smart if their taking care of Bella Swan." Braxton mused. "They'll end up dead too before long, if they stick around her."

* * *

_Raven Roth_

"Can we come in?" The little half-naked werewolf asked tentatively. I just stared, but the vampires around me burst into action.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, still covering his mouth and nose, unbreathing. The two Native American girls flinched. I supposed they knew about vampires, meaning they would be terrified to be on their doorstep, bleeding all over it.

Why had they come here? It didn't make any sense.

Seth however, didn't seem worried. Strange, since as a wolf he was their mortal enemy... He spoke quickly, in one breath.

"We were at the beach and we smelt a vampire so I was driving these guys to Emily's while the pack checked it out but there was another vampire and it jumped in the car as we were leaving so I fazed and dragged it off and then it ran off so we came here."

Being vampires, the Cullens all heard that perfectly while I only just caught it, and Bella looked completely confused.

"Emmett go get Seth some clothes. Edwards size. Rosalie, go get some bandages. Esme; the antiseptic. Jasper, get out of here. Girls, come sit on the couch." Carlisle said just as quickly, ushering the visitors to a seat.

In less than a second, Jasper was gone. It was the hardest for him to resist the three girls for some reason, and without Alice or Edward here to see what he was thinking, or what was going to happen, it was extra dangerous.

I looked over the girls. One obviously had a split in her forehead that was still gushing blood down her face, but Bella had no signs of injury even though I could smell her blood as well. The girl looked away, uncomfortable under my gaze.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Carlisle asked, confused as I was. Bella squirmed in her seat, looking sheepish and embarrassed.

"Its nothing really." She said, her voice having a begging quality to it.

"But I can smell your blood?" He replied in concern.

Bella lowered her eyes to the floor, and the other girls looked even more disturbed.

"I bit my tongue." She said quietly.

I couldn't help it, I snorted. And I wasn't the only one. Booming laughter traveled down the stairs, most likely Emmett. The young woman with the scars that dragged down an entire side of her face and gave that half a permanent frown flicked her head around to give me a dirty look. She knew I wasn't a vampire, and that's probably why she had the balls to do it.

"Sorry." I muttered, trying my best to keep a smile off my face. My mouth strained with the effort. I didn't many memories of trying _not_ to smile..

How... Bella. Attacked by a vampire, yet the only injury she sustains is from herself.

"You must have bitten it quite hard." Carlisle said, his mouth twisting a little in amusement. It only made him better looking.

Damn vampires.

I wondered why I was still here. I had said my piece to Jasper, and he had readily accepted it. Yet I still couldn't make myself walk out the open door!

Bella's face turned bright red.

"I fell forward when Seth slammed the brakes. It must have happened then." She said slowly. Carlisle nodded.

"And what happened to you?" Carlisle asked the other girl. Her eyes grew wide and she didn't seem capable of speech.

"The vampire had Kim and then she threw her against the seat back." The girl with scars said, with a touch of venom.

"It wasn't just any vampire." Bella interrupted suddenly, her blush disappearing and her face turning paler. "It was Victoria."

The room went silent. Who was Victoria?

"It can't have been Victoria. She's dead." Carlisle said gently. Bella shook her head forcefully.

"No-I know you'll think I'm crazy but it was her! I said her name and she snarled at me!"

"We'll figure it out later, once Kim's head stops bleeding." Carlisle said, with a strange look on his face.

"I'm not crazy." Bella muttered again.

"What about you Seth? You must have some injury's?"

Seth, who had been standing near me watching the scene, shrugged.

"I think she might have broken a rib when I dragged her out." He shrugged. Rosalie came down the stairs, with a walk that would make fairies cry, and threw some bandages to Carlisle. Then she retreated to the corner, her topaz eyes clearly questioning why I was still here.

Esme followed, carrying a white box under her arm, her nose covered with the other.

"I thought you might need to do some stitches as well." She told Carlisle, handing it over.

"Thank you."

I don't know why I did it, but I put my hand up as if I was still in high school and volunteered.

"I can do the stitches." I said, earning a few surprised looks.

"You've had medical training?" Rosalie asked, half in the shadows. Her voice was skeptical.

_No._

"Yes."

Not a recognized course in medicine. But what could be better than having to stitch up your own wounds, and the wounds of your teammates? I was too tired to heal them all myself so this was the next best thing I could do to help. And it would give me a reason for being here.

"Why would you have done a course in medical school?" Rosalie asked more forcefully, almost angrily. Another un-explained Raven mystery for her to mull over. She would have to deal with it.

I shrugged and opened the little white box, pulling out gloves, a tapered needle, about ten sutures and a small pair of surgical scissors. Carlisle watched me closely, and I had to reach deep into my mind to remember the proper way to do this.

Rosalie stomped out of her hiding place to stand much too close behind me, her eyes narrowed. The girl seemed to be shivering a little as I sat on the arm of the couch, snapping my gloves on. I supposed it _was _terrifying to have suspected vampires perform medical procedures on you.

"Can I get a little room?" I asked Rosalie sarcastically. Carlisle smiled kindly and ushered her away. She backed up with a harsh stare.

"You seem to know what your doing." He said, patting me swiftly on the shoulder, the cold seeping momentarily through my shirtsleeves and skin and down into my bones. I tried to stifle a shiver. Carlisle was the only vampire I trusted much at all right now. "Seth, if you'll come with me, I'll set that rib before it heals incorrectly."

"Sure thing doc." Seth said happily, earning a disapproving look from the woman with the long scars on her face.

"Vampires." She muttered through gritted teeth.

"If you don't like it, you can leave anytime." Rosalie reminded her.

* * *

_Victor Stone a.k.a Cyborg_

"Friend Raven is going to be so pleased!" Starfire cried with the smile of a pageant winner, literally skipping down the shingled driveway, her red hair bouncing along behind her. I had given her a holo-ring that only changed the color of her skin from peachy-gold to tan, her green eyes to brown, and added a few pale freckles across her cheeks, but I doubted that would help make her seem any more normal.

I had a feeling Raven would actually be pissed. According to Robin, she had been at first strangely overjoyed he was there, but then her mood had gone south, as he were an annoyance. He said she was disobeying orders more than usual.

"Sure she will." BB said nervously, re-arranging his jacket. The forecast for today had been unusually great for this area, but now it was late, and the cold had set in.

I laughed inwardly. The things little Rae got up to. Breaking out of school everyday? Robin should have seen that coming. Now, I had loved high school, it had been the best few years of my life. But Raven was not cut out to listen to teachers less intelligent than her and humor all the boys swarming around.

I was kinda glad she was too smart for that kind of thing.

I didn't want her hurt again, another reason Robin shouldn't have let her come alone in the first place. The other being that this mission was way too out there for just Raven to handle. Vampires and werewolves? Things straight outta horror movies shouldn't be left up to one person. All of us needed to be here.

The huge white house looming over us seemed the type of place vampires might live, except maybe for all the windows. You'd think they'd want to keep out of the sun, not let more in. But according to Robin, they weren't like the ones from the movies. Which is why we came here in the first place.

Robin wasn't home for some reason when we had dropped in to say surprise. So we figured she'd be here. Apparently _these_ vampires were 'friendly'. One of them was a doctor for Christ's sake. The world was goin' crazy, that was for sure.

I was nervous about knocking on that big front door, but I didn't need to worry bout it. Starfire skipped up to it and knocked lightly- at least lightly for her, which was so forceful the wood should have splintered. Beastboy took a step back. It was hard to recognize him with his holo-ring on, but I supposed I was the same. I had on an old favourite, which simply made me look the way I had when I was all human, and BB's made his skin fair and his hair sandy blond. He had wanted to keep his protruding fang 'for the ladies'

The door opened, and Starfire's mouth dropped as she took in the blond man standing at the door with a politely confused look on his face.

"How may I help you?" He asked kindly.

* * *

**_Ohhhh Titans!_**

**_I promised you they would come in their bouncy good intendingness!_**

**_So, will Raven be pissed or pleased?_**

**_Will Jasper realise he shouldn't mess with his ex-wife's plans and just kiss Raven again?_**

**_Will Dante ever show up?_**

**_Whats Susanahhs deal with Victoria and Bella?_**

**_and_**

**_what will happen next?_**


	20. The Almost reunion

**So my Beta-reader isn't replying to my emails and because I love you all and am awesome I'm just going to post this anyway. And because I can't be bothered waiting anymore either. So if you read this Dragonfriend, please please reply to me so I know your not dead.**

**As my computer mouse has this stupid fucking back button on the side of it that I keep hitting before I press save so I lose all my work, this is about the third time I have replied to everyones reviews. If it does it again, I think I might just kill myself. As I can't be bother typing up all the review replies again because my head just might explode, here are answers to some of the questions you asked...**

**Why didn't Raven just heal Kim instead of stitching her up?**

One, if you were thinking this you need to remember that just because time passes in your life, it doesn't mean it does in the story. Two, Raven is very very tired. Remember the whole Jasper attacking the small child and twisting his neck around 180 degres incident? When Raven had to drag back the kids soul into his body and then heal all the difficult neck bones and then make the two kids forget they saw any freaky shit before she passed out from exhaustion?Yeah, that took a lot of energy. To Raven, that was this morning. So her powers are very lackluster at the moment.

**Who is Susanahh in relation to Victoria, and whats her Deal with Bella?**

Some of you got this right, but many didn't. I will say that she's not Victoria's child. Victoria would have had to have her when she was like twenty, the somehow get changed into a vampire. From then on, she would have to have either abandoned her baby, which would be the smart thing to do considering she would try and eat it, or she would have to somehow raise a human child. Then the human child would have to coincidently be turned into a vampire. Also, fun fact for you. Susanahh is a year younger than Victoria.

**Where is Robin and Dante?**

Ok, I've told you this like ten times. Dante is coming, and ROBIN IS OUT JOGGING!

**Jasper and Raven are gonna end up together right? Right!? RIGHT!?!**

Sure.

**Thanks for all the reviews, we made it past the 400 hundred mark!**

* * *

_Raven Roth_

I finished up the last stitch in the girls forehead, glad that I had been able to do a resonable job. All of "Kim's" shaking and small whimpers everytime I made a sudden movement were very off putting. I wasn't yet _great _at putting in sutures, since I usually found it easier to heal wounds, but I was getting there, and I was sure Carlisle wouldn't have a problem with this.

I let Kim's friend Emily, the one with the hideous scars, wipe the blood off her face. Even though I had tried to drop into casual remarks the hint that I _wasn't _a vampire, they both seemed wary. Bella was staring at the wall, her face still pale. I supposed whoever Victoria was, she was bad news for her.

Rosalie finally seemed to breath again, looking fiercer than before, as if she was angered by the fact I didn't botch the small procedure and mutilate the girls forehead with staples. But she seemed to be angry about a lot of things I didn't understand.

She apparently loved Emmett, she _had _him, she was beautiful, wealthy, and if she wasn't smart at first, she should be now after enduring high school fifty times. Yet she had a permanant pissed-off expression every unfortunate time I saw her. She should try living _my _life for a moment, and then she would understand that I _earned _the depressed look on _my_ face.

"Thank you" Kim muttered shyly, looking at the floor rather than making eye contact.

I smelt them before I heard the over-enthusiastic knock on the door that I knew could only be Starfire.

The oil, the strange desiesed tang, the thick lush blood and alien scents of my friends. I hadn't used to be able to smell them this clearly.

The Cullens were getting a lot of visitors today.

My heart lept and I almost dove for the door, but Carlisle beat me there without even trying. I hadn't felt this giddy and hopeful since...I couldn't remember. It was different when Robin had come. In my heart I knew that he wouldn't let me leave, not with this job unfinished. Cyborg however, might add weight to my arguement.

Still, I kept my face stotic and wondered if they would have the sense to wear holo-rings, unlike Robin. If they wern't wearing them, I would be pissed. Very pissed indeed.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely, not opening the door far enough for me to see outside. It seemed like the whole team was getting involved. Hopefully that meant I wouldn't have to attend high school anymore.

"We're here to see Raven" I heard Cybrog announce after a silence. His voice was final. He knew I was here, and he wasn't leaving until we spoke, vampires or no vampires. Carlisle knew that.

"Let them in." I implied, my tone curt.

Carlisle opened the door wider to let them through, and though his eyes had been somewhat tired looking before, now they were alight with curiosity. I guessed my friends were new specimens to study and learn from, but I couldn't even remotly dislike him for it. Something about him and his wife made me wonder if there were such things as truly 'good' vampires.

I managed to think rationally enough to brace my legs before Starfire bounded up me and crushed me to her, lifting me off my feet. I felt my ribs bruise instantly, and my lungs compress, but it was nice. _Familiar._

I hadn't realised I was _this _attatched to my friends.

She finally let me go and held me out, as if to examine me.

"You have not partaken in the ritual of cutting this month!" She exclaimed loudly. She had kept her trademark red hair, but her eyes and skin had been changed, with the addition of some 'cute' freckles across the top of her nose. It almost didn't seem like her without the vivid green eyes, but this could of course be no one else.

Of course Starfire meant that I hadn't cut my hair this month, but Rosalie's eyebrows shot up and Carlisle's and Esme's faces seemed to collapse a little in worry. I manadged a small smile to go with her infectious one.

"I was too busy to cut it." I muttered. Starfire didn't take any notice. She was staring at Esme with wide honestly shocked eyes. A blond Beastboy, who had wandered in with a dumbstruck expression akin to when I threw him out windows, was currently looking at Rosalie as if she were a bright open flame. I rolled my eyes, and watched, a little impressed, as Cyborg did his best to ignore the beautiful people and come over to me for a hug.

He and Starfire were stricty the only two people in the entire universal plane allowed to do this.

His hug was more gentle than hers, and I was pleased to see him looking as he had before his accident, the shiny titanium holo-ring doing its job and giving him the illusion of human skin. He grinned.

"You look tired." he commented.

Great.

"Like I just said, I've been busy."

He let go of me and finally decided to look around all the pretty vampires. They had all suddenly appeared now that the blood was gone, the only absent person being Seth, who must still be upstairs.

Cybrog obviously decided he didn't like nor trust the vampires, because he slapped Beastboy on the head pretty quickly.

"Ow. what?" He asked, rubbing his head. For some reason his fang was still showing, yet everything else strange about his appearance had compleatly dissapeared.

"I see your _still_ an idiot." I sighed. It was almost as if the Cullens wern't there.

"Oh. Hey Rae!" he grinned widely at me, showing off his tooth. Rosalie looked disgusted.

"Its Rae_-ven_." I hissed back at him. His grin grew wider.

* * *

_Susanahh (Last name unkown)_

"So, whats our next plan of action?" Braxton asked casually. Our one-man army trailed along behind us, his eyes unfocused. He was having trouble keeping his mind on the job. When he wasn't distracted by thirst, he was always going on about, or at least I knew he were thinking of, a girl he had left behind.

I struggled to regain mental footing. We needed to do something fast. Now that they knew we were here, they would be ready to fight us soon. It would take too long to make a bigger army. It was too hard to change the humans without killing them, and waiting with them while they turned was torture for the ears. All I wanted was my revenge.

"We have to try and take them now." I said slowly.

"_Now_?" Braxton's eyebrows raised. "But they will be with the Cullens by now."

"But they won't expect it, not so soon." I insisted. "And we know that Edward and Alice are away. That means they wont hear, or see us coming. We need to do something brazen."

Braxton frowned. He always wanted a fight, but only when it was at least equal for us. They would have the wolves, and five vampires compared to our three.

I found I didn't care. I needed to kill Bella Swan, or at least some of the Cullens. Everything in me hungered for justice. They would not live free and easy for much longer without paying for what they had done.

I knew that Edward would come after us when we were finished, but he was weak. Aro had told us how to defeat him best, even with his skills of mind reading, if he refused once again to join the Vulturi. And if we couldn't do it by ourselves, Jane had told me to give her a call. She wanted Bella dead almost as much as we did.

"Its too un-even Suze. You might get hurt."

I hissed sharply and spun away from him. His scarlet eyes widened. Usually I agreed with him on everything. But not this time.

"I'm going with or without you." I declared, every molecule in me yearning to run. "All we need is one. Carlisle will not let his wife or 'child' die for a human. He hates violence, and isn't prepared to fight!"

I snapped my fingers, and the newborn's eyes became alive as he came to my side. I had changed him, not Braxton, so he listened mostly to me because he was afraid. Braxton's face hardened.

"I'm sick of this Susanahh." He said quietly. He rarely used my full name and it stung a little. "I'm sick of living like this and I'm sick of your obsession with Bella Swan. Nothing you do will bring _her_ back."'

I knew that. Nothing would help_ that_ cause. Nothing but Bella Swans dealth that is.

"I can't go on with that human still living!" I snarled. We were wasting time.

"How do you know this will help you!?" He yelled back. I flinched. He rarely yelled at me either.

"I don't! But even if it doesn't, we still need to get the Vulturi off our backs!"

This, of all things, seemed to make Braxton see the light. If we didn't kill Bella, then they would be most unpleased with us. In the moonlight his thoughtful face was even more beautiful, and now I could see he was about to agree with me I could begin to appreciate it.

"Fine. But if this doesn't work, I don't know if I can keep doing this Susie." He said, his head tilted to one side as he considered all the benefits.

"It will work." I promised with a bright smile before taking off into the forest.

Bella Swan was as good as dead!

I let out a loud peal of laughter as silvery and haunting as the moon itself and felt my spirit lift into the air.

* * *

_Jasper Hale/Jasper whitlock_

A blur of orange flew at Raven so fast I felt a compulsion to protect her from it. But during the next second I saw it was only a girl with bright orange hair, smilling brightly as she picked Raven up off the floor with a suspicious amount of stregnth and crushed her to her chest.

And underneath the cold mask and shortness of breath I could see Raven was smiling too. I could feel how happy she was. She must have forgotten to block me out again. Her eyes widened as the girl squeezed so hard it looked painful.

Suddenly she let go and held Raven out. She was exceptionally beautiful, whatever she was. A few brown freckles sprinkled across her tanned face, tall, slim, with bright brown eyes. Another demon? Maybe all wern't beautiful in the gothic way Raven was. Maybe they were all beautiful in different ways. She certainly didn't smell like Raven. Her blood had the effect of pure paint thinners. It was strong, wasn't compleatly unpleasant, yet it certainly wasn't nice either.

"You have not partaken in the ritual of cutting this month!" She squeled joyfully. My heart dropped like a stone for a second. If anyone else had said that sentance, it would have seemed sarcastic, joking, or obnoxious, but this young girl seemed genuinly overjoyed as she looked Raven over.

Was Raven honestly depressed that much?

I began to go over everything I had said to her in my mind, searching for something that would pertain to self-harm. If it was true, than Alice's letter would have unsettled her more! Why hadn't I seen any signs? I hadn't felt any severe depression from her. Maybe Raven was right, and we vampires trapsed through life as ignorant as could be of what was going on around us. Maybe this was what she had meant when she said that.

Strangley, a real smile cracked across Ravens face.

"I was too busy to cut it." She muttered, and I thought I saw her eyes flick over to me. It would have had to have been less than a second.

Was it possible that the strange red-head had been talking about Ravens hair?

I guessed it was. It only just brushed her jaw line when I had first met her, but now it was closer to her shoulders. By now her friend wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring at Esme. Her other friend, the short blond boy, was looking at Rosalie like every other male did when they first saw her; dumbstruck. I almost laughed. He was about to start drooling. Rosalie looked disgusted.

The last of the visitors, a tall, muscular african american about nineteen walked straight to Raven, arms outstretched, a grin on his face.

"You look tired." He commented, and behind his wide grin I could see concern.

Who were these people? What had they possibly done in this life that meant _two _of them had been able to hug the half-demon without any resistance what so ever?

It made about as much sense as why I was still thinking so much about Raven. I would have hit my head against the wall if only the wall wouldn't crumble into a hundred pieces.

"Like I just said, I've been busy." Again I thought I saw her eyes flick over to me, but it was so fast it wasn't really there at all. The guy let go and looked around at us all. His eyes rested on me, and narrowed. I could feel he didn't like any of us. His look was almost accusing. Then he suddenly whacked the smaller teen on the head.

"Ow. What?" He asked, finally breaking his gaze off from Rosalie. From this angle I could see what looked like a fang jutting out over his bottom lip.

A demon as well?

Where they supposed to have fangs?

This was a big problem. It seemed like Raven had a coven too. The Roth's?

"I see your still an idiot." She remarked dryly. The boy grinned.

"Oh. Hey Rae!"

"Its Rae_-ven_" She replied dangerously.

"Sheesh. Sorry."

"You will be if you don't call me by my full name." She promised. I was becoming almost _irritated_ with the situation. She comes to my house, yells at me in the middle of what some would call a breakdown and then stays, pretending nothing happened?

I guessed that was what she had asked for. For Alice to never mention it again and I supposed that included everyone else.

Emmett came down the stairs. His eyes seemed sad, like he had only just comprehended what had happened between Alice and I. Inside, he was fuming. I could feel all of the anger directed at Raven's back. I wanted to tell him that it wasn't her fault. Emmett didn't know about the kiss, so there was really nothing he could blame squarly on her shoulders.

Somehow, just thinking about the kiss made my throat burn. Yet I wasn't hungry for blood.

Damn it!

Raven spun around to face Emmett, her eyes confussed. Then they became a dark sort of violet . As if Emmetts unhappy emotions had awaked her cold side, she blocked all her emotions out from me, shooting me a glare after giving Emmett his.

"What did they just do?" The dark-skinned man asked almost aggresivly, balling his right hand into a fist.

"Don't worry about it." Raven replied flatly. "I just...felt something." She trailed off.

Bella caught my eye and I saw hers were filled with fear. For Victoria? Probably. The new arrivals wouldn't have helped, whoever they are.

Bella had likely been seeing things. The terror of seeing another female vampire attacking her so soon after Victoria's dealth would have caused her to see things, especially in the dark.

I needed to turn my attention to destroying this vampire. I would have to talk to the wolves to find out how many there were, but that could wait until... Edward was back. With his mind reading everything was easier. I simply would have to mention last night for there thoughts about it to swin around their heads. No need for long conversations and arguing. Get in, get out.

"Where's Robin?" Raven asked. Her female friend stopped looking around at all our faces to snap back to Raven's. The way she moved was flowing, graceful, almost like a vampire's, but it was at the same time different. More forceful, deliberatly powerful.

"I believe Robin is partaking in the sport of running. The letter he left at the yellow rooms table said that."

The girl spoke strangely, as if english wasn't her first language. But she definatly looked american, and she seemed to be pretty happy about something. I felt myself want to stand near her, to soak up some of that joy. It was childlike in its purity, and I wondered how she could be so different from the half demon she stood next to, who felt like a void in my emotional senses.

"In other words, Robin left a note saying he was jogging. Again." The shortest boy said off-handedly as if this was a normal habit.

Carlisle judged this as a good time to step in and find out what was going on.

"I believe introductions are in order. Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He extended a hand, which the largest teen took reluctantly. He turned his head to stare Raven in the eyes. She stared back intently, her expression thoughtful. Then she inclined her head catiously.

"Victor." He said loudly.

"Garfield." The blond boy said, taking his cue. He gave Raven a conspirital wink. She sighed.

"And this is Kori." Victor said, before she had the chance to speak herself. She looked confused for a second, before her face broke out in a grin.

"Yes my name is Kori. Don't wear it out!" She giggled. Emmett looked amused rather than sulky now. "And what would your names be?!"

Bella even raised an eyebrow.

Carlisle smiled kindly at her. She was the only one that didn't seem dangerous in some way. Garfield smelt sickly, as if he didn't have much time left, and Victor smelt like he had been bathing in motor oil for some reason. Like Raven, all had heartbeats, but Kori's was much stronger than all put together.

"My name is Esme." Esme came forward to smile gently at the visitors.

"Your voice is most beautiful!" Kori exclaimed. She was genuine.

"Thank you."

Emily, the wolf pack alpha's mate, snorted quietly.

"I'm Emmett." Emmett grinned. Victor looked at him like he was a challenge.

"Rosalie." She said simply in one word. The blond boy returned to staring at her.

"Emily."

"Kim" She whispered shyly.

"My name is Bella." Bella said catiously.

"My name is Jasper." I said catiously. Raven's eyes fell to the ground in an effort to avoid mine.

"Your accent is... cute!" Kory laughed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. I frowned while Emmett stiffled a laugh. Even Raven's shadowed face broke out in a small smile.

What accent? It had been years since I had a full southern twang. I'd gotten rid of it to better fit in up north and keep questions about why Rosalie and I, supposidly twins, sounded like we had grown up in different states.

"Told ya ya accent wasn' completlay gone" Emmett said in exagerated but perfect southern accent. I grimaced.

"Your funny!" Kori smiled. She looked around the whole room. "Will you all be my new friends!?"

"Uh sure we will." Emmett answered in amusment.

"You must have extraordinary hearing to have picked up on that." Carlisle commented curiously. Ravens face became hard.

"Something you _wont _be studying." She said fiercly. Carlisle held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"I don't intend to take advantage of your friends while they are here. I am extremly sorry for having taken some notes on you, at the time I saw it as nessesary."

"You _studied _her?" Victor growled threateningly. Her hand flew to rest on top of his raised fist.

"Calm down. It's not like he got anything _useful _out of it."

For the first time since our heated arguement, her eyes met mine. But instead of being defiantly blank, the violet irises were full of fear. I still couldn't _feel _the fear radiating off of her, and it wasn't in her face, or in her body language, but it was there. She was truly terrified I was going to tell them.

I couldn't handle this. If I had choosed to take the path that meant Raven come with me, then why was her secret more important that the path I _was_ choosing, my family? Why was I so compelled to keep her safe, even though she seemed perfectly capable?

I turned around and headed for the back door before anyone could say anything. I needed real, fresh air. I needed space. I needed to think.

I had said I didn't want Raven, but was that true?

And if it wasn't, why did I want her so badly?

* * *

**The answer to that question, my dear Jasper, is because she's hot.**

**You know what would be a great goal for my story? 1000 reviews. **

**Just saying. That would mean at least 35 chapters. **

**Wouldn't that be nice?**


	21. Hostage

**Yessir, its a new chapter!**

**And this one is another favourite of mine!**

**Hey guys, since it takes so long to reply to each one of your super reviews, would anyone have any objections if I just answered the frequently asked questions like I did last chapter? I'll do it again this way but if you prefer it like it was, sing out.**

_Have the titans left the city unprotected?_

No, they have Titans south looking after it. They just havn't mentioned it yet.

_Could Raven become a vampire? Could Beastboy, could starfire, could Cyborg?_

No Raven couldn't. She's half demon, which is above vampire on the food chain. And her dad and all the demons would be pretty insulted and probably come up (down?) from the underworld and try and kill whoever did it. Beastboy could, cause he's still human. Starfire couldn't, cause she was never human, and now that I think about it, it might be a good idea for Cyborg, since his body's all messed up and half of its missing. Just the way I see it.

_Why does Beastboy smell 'sickly', like he hasn't got much time left? IS HE GOING TO DIE?_

About that; Beastboy's powers are the result of a disease right? Therefore he would smell all diseased and dying, even though his body is perfectly all right with it. So no, unless someone kills him he'll be fiiiinnnneeee.

_Jasper's last names? _

Hale/whitlock. Hale is the cover he uses to fit in as Rosalie's twin, and its the name on all his current fake documents. Whitlock is his actual last name.

**And just so you guys know, I switched my computer mouse so it doesn't have the back button on the side. and by back button, I mean it goes back a page, not backspacing. I do know how to use the backspace button. Backspacing would be fine, but going back to the previous page and deleting everything on the one you were working on is not.**

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

I thought back to our kiss.

I had very nearly lost control and ripped her clothes to shreds. I had been seconds away from it maybe. She had smelt and tasted so good. I had felt like all our conversations and arguments had led up to it, almost as if Alice were right and it was meant to happen.

My throat began to burn up again with that same hunger. Not for blood, but for _flesh._ To have her.

But it couldn't happen.

Raven was physically strong, but she wasn't strong enough to be in a relationship with a vampire. She would end up bloody and bruised. We'd fight all the time. It would tear the family apart. She wouldn't come willingly either.

She hated us. Me and Alice, more specifically.

"Hi."

I spun around to find another vampire directly behind me. Instinctively I started snarling, bared my teeth and prepared to attack but less than half a second later I realized it wasn't one of the vampires making newborns and relaxed my defensive position.

Dante stood in front of me, unaware of his fate.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." He said conversationally extending a perfectly pale, previously tanned and blood covered hand.

Dante was much like he had been human, with all the improvements that came with immortality. All the blood was washed out of his blond dreadlocks and his eyes were the expected dark, threatening crimson. He was built like me, lean and muscular, about the same height as well. He had the same easy smile I imagined he would have had as a human, doing whatever he had originally been doing in the forests.

"Don't worry about it." I replied, betraying none of the uneasiness I felt in my voice. I had been thinking about him mere seconds ago, and his sudden apparition had unsettled me. Did he have any idea that in less than a day a pixie-like being would show up and tell him the future? "I didn't really save your _life_ exactly."

Dante laughed loudly, the sound so loud it put me on edge again.

"Yeah, Rosie told me all about that."

_Rosie?_

The silence that followed his words stretched out into the night, but he didn't seem bothered with conversation. He just stood next to me, humming slightly, staring out towards the trees.

"Its funny how things happen." He mused finally. I raised an eyebrow but kept my mouth shut. I didn't want a discussion about how things _change_ so suddenly, or how _ironic_ life is.

"Do you think you'll stay with us?" I asked instead. If he did we would have to move away from Forks to give him a chance to grow up. I had been told by Edward that this was what happened when a newborn appeared, since I had no first-hand experience of being changed by Carlisle myself. Alice and I had just shown up at their house one day, unlike the way the rest of us joined the family. Of course it may be different again with Dante. He was changed by an unknown and now-deceased vampire, and a newborn at that. Newborn _never_ changed humans, because they couldn't think past dinner. Dante may want to hear the rules of the Vulturi and then be on his way.

Dante shrugged.

"Depends. I gotta meet the rest of the family first don't I?"

That should be an event.

I felt Rose coming towards us. Her emotions were typical of when she was around Raven. Musky confusion and sharp dislike.

"You shouldn't be here." She sighed, as if Dante were a naughty child. A grin spread across his face _exactly_ like said child caught in the act.

"I wanted to see if I could handle being close to the humans."

"You shouldn't take risks. And you can't if you want to stay."

Dante shook his dreads out of his eyes.

"Fine. But as you can see I'm doing pretty good."

It was true. I should have paid more attention to his emotions before considering we were in close proximity to bleeding humans, but now I thought about it he seemed fine. He didn't seem hungry at all.

"Well you've just fed." Rose muttered like a disgruntled babysitter. "We have to get out here now." She grabbed Dante and pulled him toward the forest.

"You might want to get back in there soon." She said to me, her eyes suddenly becoming much softer than usual. "Tell _her_ to leave if it's too much."

So now everyone knew about Alice's letters.

"She can come and go as she pleases." I replied flatly.

"It's not her house."

I grunted and went back inside, dragged by a part of me that seemed to always know best. I had to face her. I had to know I was okay with what I was choosing.

* * *

_Raven Roth_

Emmett groaned loudly, causing every human to jump about a foot in the air. The sliding door at the back of the house moved quietly and Jasper walked in, back straight as a board and as good looking as ever.

"_More_ house guests?" He asked Esme. She nodded.

"Apparently s-."

A loud furious knock on the door drowned out the last word. Apparently the person behind it was extremely impatient, because before even the vampires had moved to open it, there was a painful splintering sound and the door was knocked down.

"Hey!" Emmett protested. I don't think he cared about the door, he just seemed to dislike other people displaying testosterone.

Through the threshold stepped three huge Native American men, and the looks on their faces were so panicked I didn't immediately recognize one of them as Jacob. They spotted the three girls and the looks melted off their faces. The way the front two were acting, they had just been informed their world _wasn't_ going to end.

"Emily!"

The word had somehow taken on the tone of a believer, a rejoiceful cry that echoed around the room. But the man didn't simply let it end at that. He repeated her name over and over again, rushing the couch and scooping the woman up bridal style. The man behind him was quieter verbally, but his look was no less ecstatic as he knelt down in front of Kim, taking her hands in his and stroking them like he couldn't quite believe his luck.

For some reason, no one but us Titans found this strange. Starfire was even visibly upset. Possibly because no one had gained _quite_ that level of adoration for her.

"Bella! Bells! Are you alright?" Jacob asked her, his thick eyebrows meshed together in concern as he completely ignored the other men.

"I'm fine." She protested, though it was clear by the look on her face that she was far from it. Jacob frowned but didn't ask her again.

The room was almost stretched to capacity, even though it was pretty large for the average family den. Though the wolves didn't even seem to notice, except for Jacob.

"uh...hey." he greeted the closest newcomer to him, Cyborg. He nodded in return, still finding the inhabitants of Forks untrustworthy.

Thank Azar _someone_ had their head screwed on right when it came to Vampires and Werewolves.

"These are Raven's...friends?" Carlisle told Jacob and asked me at the same time. I jumped. When did he get there?

"Hey Sam, can you shut up for a minute? What was that doc? Friends of Raven?"

"Yep." Emmett answered roughly, taking a break from looking irritated to glare at me. I glared back, my face probably much more terrifying than his because he broke his eye contact off and settled on the couch in the next room, flicking the tv on to some sport or another.

"What are they doing _here_?" Jacob asked pointedly, raising his thick eyebrows.

"They know all about vampires and werewolves." I sighed. The two men took a break from cooing over their women to glare at Carlisle.

"How do they know? It's not safe."

"I'm assuming Raven told them, if they can't tell themselves." he sent a sideways look at Cyborg. Miraculously, he seemed to be on the same page as I was regarding what we should and shouldn't tell the Cullens.

"Good assumption." 'Victor' replied, smirking as if he really had been able to tell by himself. It was good to give everyone the impression that all the Titans shared my powers.

The wolf pack members glared.

"I hope you won't be giving anyone who lives here any trouble." Sam said threateningly. Emily grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"As long as anyone living here doesn't give _us_ any trouble." Beastboy said, his voice deeper than usual. Remarkably, he had picked up on what we were doing, and seemed to be having fun with it. I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"They won't. Are you planning on staying long?" Jasper asked icily.

I didn't like his tone. He had gone from wanting to talk to me to wanting me gone.

But then I wanted him gone too. The most sensible thing for me to do was leave with my friends and wait for Robin at our temporary apartment. We could leave. It was clear the Cullens and the wolf pack had the situation under control.

"Jasper!" Esme whispered with a stern look. Tsk tsk, being rude to the guests.

As if her words had physically hurt him, Jaspers topaz eyes became as wide as a deer's. He seemed to stumble over nothing, one of his hands shooting out to hold himself up on a side table. The legs promptly collapsed under the power of his hand and Jasper landed lightly on the ground.

Everyone stood absolutely motionless and silent except for Starfire, who gasped. How...?

It was the most graceful, dignified fall I had ever seen in my life. But it made my stomach twist with unbridled concern. More than concern. Fear.

He was a vampire! They didn't fall down!

Jasper seemed to regain himself, pushing himself up off the ground with dizzying speed, landing on his feet in half a second, crouched down as if ready for battle.

In the next moment I felt it coming too. A wave if murderous hatred than made me want to throw up to rid myself of the feeling. Jasper must have felt it first, more keenly. A tsunami of rage, ever closer. I shivered, my mouth slightly agape. Even though I could still see in front of me, it was unfocused and unimportant. What was important was the fact these negative emotions would be here soon, as would the person or thing feeling them.

As if a sudden sharp cold wind tore through the room, everyone shivered, even the vampires and werewolves. It took me longer than Jasper to realize that suddenly one of our number were missing. A haunting scream, building in terror, broke through the silence coming from behind the house.

"Emily!" Sam barley breathed, his voice indescribably horrified, staring at the spot in his arms where she had been a mere moment ago.

The location of the hatred had moved and a new emotion had been added to it. Elation.

The wolf pack and the vampires tore through the door, leaving my team, Bella and Kim behind.

"What's happening?!" Beastboy asked. Bella jumped over the back of the couch as gracefully as Bella could, her face white with fear.

"A human life is in danger." I replied gratingly. Without our leader, I was struggling to choose how to respond. "Starfire, Beastboy, leave your rings on but do the usual!" I yelled in place of a battle cry. Cyborg nodded and slid his thick silver ring off his index finger, his form shimmering before changing back to normal. Shinning armor, one red plated eye and his cannon extended and ready.

Beastboy phased into a snarling green tiger and pounced out the door, followed by a floating Starfire. I ran, trying to conserve energy for my powers. I didn't know what I could do now without passing out. I had done so much already today- too much. Bringing that boy's soul back to his body and healing his snapped neck in the woods had taken almost everything out of me.

In front of me stretched a line of people and three giant wolves, all crouched down for a fight. I wondered why they weren't moving, until a loud gasp from Starfire made me look in front of the line of trees at the forests edge.

A vampire with thick flame-colored hair stood clutching Emily around the neck, a stunning male on each side. She looked wild, her thin white nightdress torn and dirty, while her scarlet eyes shone in the light from the waxing moon.

Bella was trembling behind the shield of vampires, no Edward to comfort her. This must be the Victoria she was talking about.

I wondered why she would do this. She must know that she can't escape alive. Even if she kills Emily, none of them could escape five vampires, three humongous wolves _and _the Titans, though she didn't know what we could do.

The large black wolf at the front of the triangle formation they had created howled in pain and frustration. The redhead burst out in a fit of crazy sniggers that disturbed me deeply for some reason. It only lasted a few seconds until they died back down into a wide indulgent smile, but it was a terrifying sound.

"Let her go." Carlisle said politely but firmly, his hands raised in a sign of peace that was conflicted by the hostile looks of his coven. Jasper looked like he was about to break rank and try to attack. I could tell from his face he didn't approve of Carlisle's approach.

"Gladly." The vampire said in a sweet, beautiful voice. It didn't shock me. Even Rosalie could speak pretty words. "Just hand over Bella and I'll give her back good as new."

Bella Swan stiffened at the mention of her name. Her trembling ceased, but her face dropped.

Jacob howled in protest but the largest wolf dropped his head. Somehow, we all knew what he was thinking. From his submissive posture it was obvious he was contemplating it. The entire coven, even Esme, let out a ripple of snarls. The man on the right side of the red-head hissed in response.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked louder, his eyes narrowed slightly. The woman tightened her grip around Emily's neck, causing her to whimper, her scarred face scrunched up in fear. Not the hostile and proud young women I had meet before.

"My name is Susanahh, and this is my mate Braxton. The man on my left is a friend."

"What do you want with Bella?" Esme broke in. Susanahh's face seemed to darken, become sinister and almost insane again.

"She knows what she did."

"But we don't."

Susanahh huffed in frustration.

"I'll explain it one more time, and then you'd better hand her over if you want this one to live." She shook Emily lightly, so she didn't snap. "Bella is directly responsible for my Sister's death. Edward too. I'm here to finish what she started, to avenge her!" At this Susanahh became upset. Empathically and visibly. She bit her lip and that seemed to calm her down a fraction.

"Your sister?"

"Victoria!" She shrieked, her calm state gone as fast as it had appeared. "The girl you killed!"

Silence. The Cullens killed a girl?

"It was self defense. She was hunting us down." Jasper answered my mental question coldly. Susanahh laughed humorlessly.

"Whatever you say. Nothing is going to change my mind. Now choose! Bella or this one!" She shook Emily again, harder. All three wolves threw up their heads and howled.

They all had interconnected minds. They all felt each other's pain and listened to each others thoughts. Jacob 'loved' Bella, but Sam _loved_ Emily. Either way, all of the pack would get hurt. If it came down to the pack's desision, Emily, as the alpha's mate, would be the one to survive. But I knew that they really had no choice in the matter. In the end, the Cullens would rather Emily, and their truce with the wolves, die, than Edward's happiness.

"We'll kill you." Emmett said loudly. He didn't seem so keen for a fight now that he understood what was at stake. Someone would have to die.

"By the time you get over here this one will be dead and I'll be far away. That's my talent. Didn't you notice before? I'm _very _fast. It's almost magic, how I can disappear in one place and reappear in another."

"We'll kill your mate." Jasper snarled. Susanahh snarled back.

"He didn't even want me to come here tonight! Though you've killed innocents before, my _sister _for example, he has done nothing! Your grudge will be with _me_ when I'm through!"

There was nothing they could do. I knew they wouldn't kill her mate. Sam whimpered to Emily. She locked eyes with him, and I had to look away. It hurt too much to see it.

"Oh, don't look so forlorn." Susanahh muttered, noticing the exchange. "At least I picked the one that looked the most damaged. See?" She inclined her head at Emily's scared cheek, and then at Kim, standing behind the wolf pack with wide terrified eyes. " There's nothing wrong with that one's face."

Sam growled viciously deep in his throat. I didn't particularly like him, but the pain he would go through when she died would be too hard for him to bear. I couldn't imagine what losing my best friend Robin would do to me, or even losing Beastboy.

No one could save Sam from that but me.

Could I do it though? Could I even attempt to help them? I had no energy left at all. I could only feel a spark of my powers inside of me. But I was a hero, apparently. It was my job, my duty to try. I owed the world this.

I decided.

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

Emily would have to die. It was the only way to save Bella.

I wished Alice were here to see what would happen in the future. It might have given us an extra clue on what to do. How to handle this. None of my training dealt with hostage negotiations.

I would still try and chase her mate down, no matter what Carlisle says. If we could somehow get a hold on him, and keep him still, we would have ammunition against Susanahh.

"Anyone want to make a decision?" Susanahh hissed. "I don't really want to have to kill this one, _she_ hasn't done anything wrong!"

My thoughts were interrupted by Raven. I hadn't paid much attention to her and her friends since we had left the house, but now I could see how different they truly were. The bubbly female, Kori, was hovering above the ground, her eyes glowing a faint emerald. Crouched low on the ground, almost invisible, a vivid green tiger was waiting. Victor was covered in some sort of technologically advanced armor, staring at Susanahh with disgust. Raven, looking the same as she always did, violet hair ruffled slightly in the wind, stepped forward.

She shot her hand out without warning, her eyes glowing white and dark energy curling protectively around her hand.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!" She cried. A shield of black erupted around Emily, contouring to her shape, sliding in between Susanahh's hands and Emily's body. Confused, Susanahh tried to break it with a hard flick of her fingers. It should have broken Emily's neck, but instead the shield absorbed the blow. With a snarl she dropped the human girl on the ground. The shield expanded immediately, putting moire distance between them. Braxton pulled his fist back and punched. Nothing happened except for a muffled grunt from Raven.

I turned my gaze to her in panic. She had no energy left after today. All because I had lost control.

Her face was sheet white and tendrils of hair stuck to her forehead with sweat already. Her expression of concentration was slowly turning into a grimace as she struggled to keep the shield up against the vampires.

Susanahh snarled in frustration and lunged recklessly for Bella. Even with her speed, there was no way she would get through. Bella was behind us. She'd have to kill us all. Her mate saw sense and grabbed her arm before she could run to stop her. Susanahh growled and spun around, her red hair blown like a whip in the air. Angrily, she pushed Braxton into a tree with what looked like all her strength before running again. The tree creaked in protest and fell over with a loud crash in towards the forest. The other male joined her, his blank face suddenly battle-hungry. I crouched down to attack. Even if they got one of us, they wouldn't get us all and they'd _never_ get Bella.

Susanahh pounced on Esme and anger errupted in everyone. She was our mother and without her this family would crumble. The Male tried to take down Emmett, but Rosalie attacked from the side, tackling him off. Carlisle let out a growl. The only one I had ever heard from him. Ever.

Now that Susanahh was in the battle, her mate seemed to be just as blood-thirsty as the other male. He lunged for me but I dodged him easily, the wind whistling in my ears. He pounced again but I spun him around, grabbing hold of his arm and pulling. The familiar sound of boulders cracking in half resounded as I ripped it clean off. My 'heart' felt strangely heavy. Fighting was what I knew, and I was damn good at it, but I was sick of violence, I had had enough for an eternity.

Carlisle pulled Susanahh off Esme. His face seemed all wrong. Angry. It made my skin tingle eerily. The green tiger flew at Susanahh but she flung it into a tree, the same way she had with her mate. A wolf took the tiger's place, and she had to result to running to escape it. She was right- it was almost like she was teleporting, how fast she moved. One second she was a hair's distance away from Jared's teeth, the next, she was sprinting at Raven. I made a move to jump in front, but Braxton barreled towards me snarling. I kicked him in the chest and grabbed his hair. I pulled towards me, he pulled away in an effort to escape and...

_Rip! _His head went the same way as his arm. I spun myself around, throwing the head off to the side, away from its arm, trying not to look down the casm of his neck. Vampires wern't so pretty on the inside.

With a pained cry Raven threw out her other hand. Another shield burst forward, but this time it was in front of her. Susanahh hit it directly, but it held. Only just though. The point of impact was littered with tiny glowing cracks, stretching out to the ends of the shield threateningly. Raven seemed to sway on her feet, and Susanahh ran forward again, enraged.

I watched in horror, and then in awe, as Kori flew forward and tackled Susanahh to the ground. _Somehow _she didn't seem to be hurt. Somehow, Kori was able to wrestle Susanahh to the ground.

It was impossible, but I was watching it happen.

Could Raven do that if she tried?

"Stay there away from Best Girlfried Raven and new friend Bella!" Kori ordered, straddling her and pinning her hands down. The look on Susanahh's face was priceless. Suddenly a strong arm closed around my throat and I found it impossible to take in the air. Braxton was back for more, in his one-armed determination. I could feel his love for the crazy Red-head. That made sense. It was the only reason a nomad Vampire would have gone into this fight. They were outnumbered, and now the human girls were safe, they had no advantages.

I flipped Braxton over my head and slammed him down on the ground. Unfortunately the dirt was soft. Turning around quickly, I saw the other male apprehended by Emmett. Carlisle was worriedly checking Esme and Bella over. The wolfs were converged around Emily, blocking her from view. Rosalie was standing by, impatiently brushing the dirt out of her hair.

"What?" She asked me when I caught her eye. "A girls got to look good."

I laughed lightly and shook my head. Victor had the green tiger slung over his shoulder. It was barely conscious and clearly hurt. Raven took a shaky look around. I saw with a twisting pain in my gut that her nose was bleeding from the effort, her face a severe pale grey. She caught my eye, hers blank and tired. Suddenly they widened and she made a move back.

The headless, armless Braxton had lumbered forward when I had my back turned. Growling I grabbed the corner of his shirt. I knew it wouldn't stand the pressure and just as I assumed it would it ripped. Thankfully, it provided a small distraction. Braxton turned his torso around and I was able to spin him around and kick him in the chest again, just as he stretched his hand out to grab her. This time I used all the strength I had. Maybe it was how I was raised; to protect women in distress. Or maybe it was just that his target had been Raven, and I couldn't let that happen.

"No!" A human voice yelled from the threshold back into the house. I didn't turn around to check who it was, instead I watched Braxton fly across the backyard and hit the back of the garage. It dented and Rosalie went to hold him down, her teeth gritted.

Raven let out the breath she was holding in and promptly keeled over. I caught her before she hit the ground, as her eyes fluttered closed.

"That _better_ not have dented my cars Jasper!"

"Sorry Rose, but it has." A beautifully high voice announced from where the human yell had come from seconds ago. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I knew that voice. I revered that voice. I took my eyes away from Raven's blood splattered and pale face and moved them to Alice's perfectly clean and relieved one.

Next to her, Edward was already making a run for Bella. Next to him, Robin looked like he had just avoided a heart-attack by milliseconds.

"Edward!" Bella yelled. Alice smiled half-heartedly at me. I dropped my eyes back to Raven.

* * *

**Alice, Edward and Robin are back!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it, cause this one sure was fun. **


	22. Revelations

**Happy Belated Christmas and new year. As usual, heres the answers to some of the most asked questions in your great reviews. **

_Where were they when they were fighting? I'm confused._

I thought it was explained but a few of you seemed confused. Out the back of the Cullen house, there is a small yard, almost like a clearing, before the forest starts. This is where they were fighting, and Susanahh, Byron and Braxton escaped through the trees into the forest.

_Robin needs to cut back on jogging. If thats what he's doing. Wink wink. _

For the last time, yes, jesus christ, HE WAS OUT JOGGING. A few people keep mentioning this. He was out jogging. Nothing else. He was only gone for a few hours after school. He has to keep up with the mutant/machine/demon/vampires/werewolves somehow, and he does it by keeping really really really fit.

_Is Raven gonna get a rest?_

Physically, yes. Mentally, no. Emotionally, no. *smiles*

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Raven Roth_

I was barely holding onto consciousness, yet I could still register the gruesomely mutilated body lumbering towards me, now more of a Zombie than a vampire. His head had been ripped jaggedly off and I could see the absence of flesh and tissue beneath his alabaster, granite-hard skin. Even in my half-aware state I could see the abnormal yellowing color of the column of Braxton's neck bones. It was like his skin was a shell. There was still some stringy remnants of veins and arteries, a long dead circulatory system, and decrepit bones, but nothing much else.

Braxton's remaining arm reached out to me, and I felt like everything was moving in slow motion, which explained why I found it impossible to move more than a step away, no matter how hard rage screamed in my ear to fight back. Without surrendering to a completely murderous demon form, I had nothing left to give. If I had more time, maybe I would have given my rights, body and brain over to Rage, but the vampire/zombie shot towards me like a bullet.

And he might as well have been a bullet, because either way I would be soon dead.

Somewhere someone yelled out.

Jasper lunged behind him, his face a monstrous mask, and grabbed the corner of Braxton's white shirt. My vision became hazy and I felt like I was going to throw up as my mind tried to keep up with what was happening. One second Jasper spun him, and the next he was flying past me, an ear-splitting metallic crash announcing he had landed somewhere hard.

Jasper smiled slightly, and I let out a breath I had been holding. Suddenly the ground was further away than I thought. Every bead of sweat seemed to weigh down on my head like sharp tacks, stinging and enlarging my headache. I tried to take a step, to breath in some more air, but I couldn't. As if I was drunk, I stumbled and the edges of my vision closed in.

Before I could hit the ground, strong cold arms grabbed me and held me upright. I closed my eyes. It cost me too much effort to keep them open.

"That _better_ not have dented my cars Jasper!"

"Sorry Rose, but it has." Someone else announced. I tried to put a name to the voice, but I couldn't. It was ridiculous how...not how _familiar _it sounded, but how badly I felt I should know it.

"Edward!" A human voice squealed. The shrill sound sliced through my skull. I groaned and tried to catch my drifting thoughts, but it was no use. Consciousness was too difficult to hold on to. I let my body go limp, or more, my body collapsed on itself and lost all feeling, and there was not a chance in hell I could stop it from doing so.

* * *

_Victor Stone A.K.A Cyborg_

I let BB slump to the ground in his tiger form. Hopefully his injuries wern't too bad. Jasper had saved Raven, but I definitely didn't trust him near her while she was bleeding. Robin had finally showed up, his face shocked at the aftermath of the battle, and at Rae's condition. What the hell had she been doing today? That should have been easy for her, but she looked like she had nothing left inside. And the nose bleed? That only happened when she exerted herself way beyond her human limits.

"I got her." I said firmly, taking Rae's limp body off his freezing-cold dead hands. He nodded and let me take her, his mind seemingly on something else. Starfire got off of Susanahh out of concern, and before I could yell at her to get her perky butt back to the crazy vamp, Susanahh had taken off.

I could only watch as that eerily bone-chilling wind blew through me as she collected up her boyfriends body-parts at the speed of light. Disgusting.

The Cullen's reacted immediately, the new arrivals forming a tight, protective circle around Bella, the werewolves pressing closer to the freed hostage, their hackle's raised. The depressed looking male caught the huge Cullen( Emmett?) by surprise and wiggled out of his grip.

"Rose look out!" Carlisle yelled, but before she could turn around the headless vamp kicked her off and threw himself back on his feet. It looked so sick. Night of the walking dead. There was an angry corpse walking around their backyard.

Susanahh appeared and grabbed him. For the split second she wasn't a blurry mess, I saw her enraged face. She had lost and now she looked like she wanted us _all _dead.

With a regretful hiss she and her mate disappeared. The other vampire held his hands up and backed into the forest, still depressed and bored-looking. The Cullens and the wolves watched him go, their faces relieved. I'd be pretty happy too, if my sis was safe from certain death.

A collective sigh seemed to come, unbelievably, from the wolves. But I guessed they were still human's inside, like BB. The big black one nuzzled the scared girl and she clung to his neck, shaking uncontrollably.

Jasper stood straight and walked inside without a word. Strange. I hadn't liked the guy before, but his move to save Raven had definitely changed my mind about him and the other Cullen vamps.

"Rae?" I tried quietly. Nothing. She didn't even stir. On the plus side her nose wasn't bleeding anymore. But the blood that was there stood out from her skin as if it was the only colour in a black and white Tarantino film. That and her hair, matted and oily with sweat. I sighed and slipped my holo ring back on my finger. I didn't feel any different, but my arm shimmered and became human again, at least in appearance.

"What happened?" Robin asked, bewildered. He wasn't wearing his uniform, just his running gear and a pair of expensive sunglasses that could pay the T-towers electric bill for a month if we re-sold them. Carlisle, apparently satisfied the sweet-looking female vampire with the caramel coloured hair was fine, answered him.

"We were attacked by a vampire wanting revenge. Edward killed her sister early this year after she tried to kill Bella for revenge as her mate was killed doing the same thing. It seems Susanahh shares her sister's twisted sense of justice."

"We'll then whats wrong with Raven?" He demanded, nodding towards us. Carlisle immediately strode over, his perfect white skin reflecting the moon-light, his face suddenly worried.

"I have no idea." He replied seriously. "I don't know enough about her body to fathom why. Perhaps you could shine some light?" He looked up at Robin hopefully.

Robin shook his head, his brows pushed together.

"I've got no idea. I haven't seen her since school."

I frowned and narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean you havn' seen her since school?!" I asked angrily. He had come to Fork's to _help_ Raven, not work on his fitness routine!

"She took off in Rosalie's car early this morning!"

"So you decided it would be more important to go for a run?!"

"PLEASE DO NOT FIGHT!" Starfire pleaded hysterically, her eyes swimming with tears. I sighed harshly. No reason to get Star upset, not when she was far from home and her best friend was unconscious. She stared down at Raven's face sadly. "Should we not get her inside out of the cold?"

Carlisle nodded.

"She's right, then we can try and figure out whats wrong with her."

Obediently, I carried Raven up the steps and back into the house, pushing past Robin and ignoring him completely. He had come because Raven needed help. Therefore he was supposed to have helped her. So far it looked like all they did was avoid each other successfully.

Did something happen between those two?

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

I tried to ignore the others shouting. They were upset and that was reasonable due to the circumstances, but for once it would have been nice to have a little peace to go with the elation I felt inside.

I smiled down at my Bella and she smiled back. I had expected her to be angry, but as always she never failed to surprise me. It was strange how I had almost been missing the burning in my throat while I was away. Like I missed having to resist the smell. More than that it was missing her that had had me convincing Alice to leave early. And thank god I did, or we would have still been in Denali when Alice received her visions of Susanahh's attacks. Not that we had been much help, but at least I had been able to stand in front of her, something no one else seemed that bothered about doing.

"I missed you." Bella whispered, her pink, blood-filled lips forming back into a smile. The sound of her heartbeat against my chest calmed my anger at the others. I smoothed her soft brown hair back and leant down to kiss her, preparing for the onslaught of thirst but knowing it was worth it.

"PLEASE DO NOT FIGHT!" the mysteriously strong girl screamed suddenly. Bella jumped and looked around, terrified. I hated how my world had made her so scared. "Should we not get her inside out of the cold?" She asked softer, staring down at Raven's pallid face, covered in her sharp-scented blood.

Feeling guilty, I led Bella towards the house. Raven had saved her, and Emily. We should make sure she was healthy.

_He was supposed to be helping her. _The tall African American boy thought furiously, louder than everyone else. _He should have made sure she was okay, not ignore her._

Helping her with what?

I tried to focus on Bella. The group of teenagers just ended up confusing me further when I listened to their thoughts. It was mystery after mystery, and I didn't have the answer to even one of my questions yet.

_Jasper...Where is Dante?...I need to talk to Jasper...oh why me?!_

Alice's face matched her thoughts; conflicted. She wanted badly to talk to Jasper and Dante, but she didn't know which was more important. I sighed. Bella looked up questioningly but I shook my head. I didn't want to explain my feelings about the whole situation to her right now.

It was true Alice's visions had been consistent and clear. They seemed to stay exactly the same, no matter how many times I changed my mind on what to do about them. They kept coming every few hours, a constant stream of hints at to what we could expect life to be like in a few years. Dante with Alice, Jasper with Raven. A new town. New cars. Most disturbingly a new Bella. A vampire Bella. It was like the visions Alice had been getting ever since I fell in love with her, but it seemed more forceful.

What Alice never got a vision of was _how_ these things would happen. I couldn't imagine a scenario that would put Raven and Jasper together that way.

But he had saved her from that male vampire, Braxton.

Bella left my side for a moment to hug Alice.

"I missed you guys." She said quietly, but of course I heard. Alice hugged her back with a uncharacteristically weak smile.

"I missed you too Bella. Come on, lets get inside."

I let Alice take her, slightly jealous, and turned to see the wolf pack crowded around Emily. Jared's mate stood there too, her hands loosly curled up in his fur, not privy to the conversation in their minds, just staring into the tree's, waiting. Their thoughts of relief made me feel almost giddy for them.

_She's fine Sam. She's just scared. _Jacob insisted, giving the big black wolf a nudge with his nose.

_Still, we should get them home. Kim's gotta be freaked out too. She'd never seen a vampire before tonight._ Jared reasoned, tilting his head up at 'Kim'. She smiled at him, their eyes connecting and warming. Another imprint.

_Not before we thank that girl. Because of her Emily and Bella are both alive. Without her_ _interference__..._

A shiver went through the three wolves as they silently thought of the consequences of either Emily or Bella's death. The mental anguish would literally kill them all if it had been Emily. And if it had been Bella...

I walked inside, not wanting to think of that. I should have been back sooner. I had promised I would never leave her again. Of course I had to go to Denali with Alice. But we should have come back,_ I_ should have called. I should have protected Bella. What was she even doing here tonight?

Inside the teenager had placed Raven on the couch. Everyone surrounded her, sitting on various chairs and stools dragged in from the kitchen by Emmett. Seth was there, in his human form, being looked over by Carlisle. By the sounds of his thoughts, Seth had tried to get down the stairs when he heard the fight, and his healing ribs had got in the way. Seth didn't look to be in pain, but his face was screwed up in irritation at having missed the fight. Rosalie was gone, presumably tending to Dante somewhere. Alice was itching to join her.

Yesterday, before lunch, she had had a vision of Dante waking up from the transformation and since then her thoughts were never far from him. I hated listening to her compare Dante and Jasper, but I knew she couldn't help it. I was biased to side with my brothers happiness, so I couldn't judge her decision to leave him. I had heard her reasoning for their separation over and over in her head, but I didn't feel what she felt, so I couldn't decide which was the right course of action.

Jasper, seemingly aware of Alice's mental conflict, was standing at the doorway half concealed, staring at Raven discreetly, trying to ignore his wife. Was she still his wife? Legally, I suppose, but Jasper could take care of that with a simple visit to J. Jenks, the lawyer who took care of all our legal documents. It seemed strange that in less than a few hours, Alice and Jasper might not be married.

Esme was washing the blood off Ravens face with a damp cloth. Her thoughts were filled with worry; for everyone. She knew, like I did, that Susanahh would be back. Angrily, I tried to think of a way to keep Bella _completely_ safe. Angrily, I realized there was no way to watch her every second.

"It's almost like she's exhausted," Robin commented, barely louder than a mumble, bringing _my_ thoughts back to Raven. He stared down at her intensely, as if his staring would give him the answer.

At this Jasper thoughts exploded, loud and panicked. They were so fast I couldn't catch what he was thinking.

The tall boy scoffed.

"Good deduction Sherlock. If only you had used your detective skills earlier."

Robin snapped his head up, his mouth in a hard line.

"You know I would never put her in danger!" he snapped, offended.

"So what do you call sending her alone to a town filled with Dracula's and overgrown big bad Wolves?"

Robin opened his mouth to speak but Jasper beat him to it.

"I have a confession." He said quietly. His thoughts slowed down and I was able to catch the gist.

_The clearing...the little boy...lost control...smelt too good...didn't expect them to be there...snapped neck...didn't get a chance to bite him...healed him...made them forget...._

"I was walking with Raven today in the forest."

Robin's face became hard, but Alice's eyebrows shot up in hope. Hope that somehow Jasper had already gotten over her. In her heart she knew that was impossible, but it was always on her mind, the fear that she would never be Jaspers friend again because he was alone. That would be her deepest regret about this whole drama.

"She needed to talk to me-"

_demon..._

I frowned. Now his thoughts didn't make any sense. They kept trailing off to the conversation they had before he pulled them back to the subject at hand, remembering I could hear him.

"-we were walking back and there were some kids hiking alone. I wasn't ready for them and..." Jasper trailed off. My frown deepened in confusion. His eyes... they were still gold. Shouldn't they be a frightening red? Especially since there was more than one kid. I wondered whose funeral we would have to attend. Which children Charlie and his friends would be out searching for right about now. I hoped they missed Susanahh.

"Oh Jasper." Esme sighed sympathetically. Emmett winced in understanding. Carlisle hid his disappointment. No matter how many times Jasper screwed up, he was trying and that was all that mattered to us. Raven's friends however, seemed disgusted.

"Just a couple of kids...." Robin muttered, his voice tinged with anger. Seth looked panicked. What did this mean for the treaty?

"No, wait." Jasper said loudly, and we all fell silent. I nodded in understanding, relief flooding my chest, as I made sense of Jaspers thoughts. Bella slipped her hand into mine. I squeezed it. "I didn't feed. I was about to, but Raven distracted me."

Everyone immediately looked down at the unconscious girl, who still didn't look peaceful or vulnerable, even in sleep. It was more like she was frozen in time than resting.

"Thank god." Esme whispered, a smile breaking out on her face. Kori listened, enthralled, full of sincere joy. I had never heard such naive, pure thoughts come from anyone.

"I snapped his neck though." Jasper added guiltily, his eyes downcast. "Raven healed it. Its my fault she's so exhausted."

"How could she heal someone who was dead?" Carlisle asked in fascination, eyes bright. His mind was reeling, trying to put together all the extraordinary things Raven had done. Jasper took a breath.

"She said she pulled his soul back. Then she healed his neck and made the three of them forget they ever saw us. She was out of it for a while after that, but when she woke up she seemed fine. Tired, but fine."

Pulled his _soul _back. How could she literally stop death? More than ever, I felt the urge to get answers from her. To ask her more about souls, and the immortality we had. Maybe her friends knew... maybe they were like her. If I knew whether I had a soul or not, I would have no problem with Bella becoming like me. It would be so much easier and _safer _to have her unbreakable and immortal. Not to mention I would no longer have to worry about kissing her...

"That would explain why she's so tired." Robin mumbled, barely audible. "She's done that before, and it always looks like she's about to pass out afterwards."

"Has she done any other magic today?" Victor asked, talking loudly over Robin.

"She came to the hospital today for some cuts in her arm. I took all the glass out, but she healed the wound." Carlisle answered, checking Raven's forehead.

"She hotwired my car without touching it." Rosalie growled, suddenly reappearing at the back door and striding in the room, ignoring Garfields keen stare. Usually she would have smacked him by now, or cut him down with a sharp comment, but he smelled like whatever disease he had was going to finish him off soon, and however cold Rosalie could be sometimes, she wasn't heartless.

"When was the last time she slept?" Victor asked Robin sharply.

"I don't know! She sleeps abnormal hours and sometimes not at all, you know that!" Robin replied just as cuttingly.

Victor turned away.

_Whats wrong with him? He's supposed to be the leader. He supposed to make sure she's safe._

"So exhaustion then?" He asked Carlisle. He nodded.

"All the signs point to that. She should be able to wake up on her own."

Raven's friends all thought along the same relieved lines at this announcement, and seemed to relax and slump down in their seats.

_Now all we gotta worry about is convincing Robin to let us go back to Jump._ Garfield thought tiredly. _If the vampires don't kill us first._

"We would never harm you or your friends." I said aloud, to the smallest newcomer. He jumped and stared at me as if I were crazy.

_Maybe that was just a coincidence. We must all look pretty freaked out..._

"I must apologize." Carlisle said warmly, the hint of a laugh in his smile. "This is Edward and Alice, our other children. They are... gifted, like Jasper."

Robin didn't seem suprised but Kori, Victor and Garfield turned to stare at Alice and I in fear.

"Extra powers on top of being a vampire?" Garfield asked, scooting backwards on his seat to get a few inches further away.

Alice nodded with a kind smile.

"It comes in handy. Thats why we came home early. I had a vision of Susanahh attacking."

"But thats not fair!" He protested weakly, his thoughts panicked. I had the feeling it wasn't the visions he had a problem with.

_What if I end up being the one to let something slip about the team and he reads my mind- DAMN! dammit dammit think about something else Beastbo- GARFIELD! Think about...puppies. No thats a Starfire thing-KORI THING. Thats a Kori thing! Think about cars! No thats a Victor thing. Good, I said Victor instead of his real name-MIDDLE NAME! Victor's middle name which I did not just say because that would be stupid! Dammit get out of my head!_

Team, what team? And why was it so important they hide it from us? He was doing a bad job of trying to lie to me through his thoughts. He would shout the parts he wanted me to hear, but I definitely heard the other bits as well. I could trip him up by bringing it to his attention.

"Whose Starfire?" I asked slyly. Kori jumped and her eyes became wide.

"uh...I don't know?" She looked to Robin for help.

_Dammit dammit Beastboy think of something else! Anything else!_

"What team?" I probed further. Something about me knowing this information was panicking them all.

"Get out of his head!" Victor demanded. "And man, shut up in there!"

"I'm trying" Garfield replied, closing is eyes.

"Try not to think." Robin said coldly. However, it was Kori that gave me a name.

_Is he_ _referring__ to the Teen Titans? Maybe I should say something... No, this may be one of the times Raven told me about, when I should stay quiet._

* * *

_Susanahh (last name unknown)_

I watched numbly as Braxton put himself pack together as if assembling something simple, like a bike. It was a good distraction, to watch your lover gently place his own head back on his neck and hold it on straight. It brought up all sorts of questions to distract me from my own failure.

Was that hurting him? _How_ was it knitting back together? Would he be perfectly fine after this, or would it have long term affects?

I had never seen nor heard about a specific vampire who was ripped apart and put back together. All I knew was that it was definatly possible.

Byron stood a few feet away, waiting for the hysterical screaming and I-told-you-so's to start. I waited too, waited for Braxton's face to move other than the slow blank blinking it was doing now. It was like his brain was working on auto-pilot. More a ridiculous moving corpse than a proud vampire. If I had been human, this would have terrified me.

In fact, when I was human, everything terrified me. From the dark, to my parents, to insects, to my sister's anger, everything had scared me. It was like as a vampire I had gained two special gifts. My running/teleporting, and my new freedom from fear.

But for the first time since I had been changed, fear grabbed hold of my cold dead heart and wouldn't let go.

I, we, had failed. The three of us, with our careful planning, gifts and strength, had failed. Bella Swan would live on, and we, thanks to the Vulturi, would be killed.

* * *

**For anyone interested, I'm about to update my story _heady _soon. It doesn't mean I'll stop writting chapters on _Falter_, but it will slow them down a bit.**


	23. Dreaming

**Hi guys!**

**As usual, some ofyour frequently asked questions and/or exclamations;**

Garfield/Beastboy you idiot!!!

**Aww get off his back on this one. Its not his fault Edward can read minds. Have you ever tried to hide something from a mind reader? Its really hard! (not that I would know. I'm not that weird yet.)**

Not much Raven in there.....

**Unfortunatly, not much here either. But give me a break, this chapter is almost 5000 words long and I promise to put heaps of Raven in the next one.**

**Hmmm not many questions or exlamations, but not many reviews eiter. *Narrows eyes that stare into your soul and ask you why you didn't review***

_

* * *

Richard Greyson_

"Teen Titans." Edward said suddenly, his brows knitting together. "That's an interesting name."

It felt like bottom of my stomach dropped out and I saw my teammates faces turn pale. Rosalie, the impossibly beautiful blond, raised an eyebrow.

"Beas-Garfield!" Cyborg exclaimed, catching himself in time. But even I didn't think we could still keep our identities a secret now. It was too late. If he hadn't read our thoughts and found out about the titans now, he would have certainly done it later. We had some explaining to do, but at least now I felt we could trust these vampires. From the looks of it, Jasper had saved Raven's life, just as Raven had saved Bella's.

"It wasn't me I swear!" Beastboy said defensively. Starfire blushed.

"I'm sorry. It was I who thought about our team." She said meekly, as if hoping for forgiveness. She should know by now that no one could hold her responsible for anything, not with her sweet nature and beauty. Although that was the great thing about Starfire. There were no ulterior motives, no game playing, and everything was up front. She wasn't manipulative.

"You're in a team. Called the Teen Titans?" Carlisle asked slowly, his face confused. I watched Edwards focused expression, knowing he was reading our thoughts, piecing together information about what we did. I tried to clear my mind like Raven had told us all too if we were face to face with someone magical, but I found it only made me think of the team more.

Thoughts about the tower, my uniform bundled up in the bottom of the small suitcase I had brought with me to Fork's, team training sessions and the villains we faced rushed through my head as though Edward was drawing them out with his intense gaze. For some reason the calm smile of Esme evapourated all the tenseness in my shoulders and the panic in my chest. I was the leader, but for once I wasn't trying to control everything.

Finally, Edward broke the silence. With raised eyebrows and a thoughtful expression, he looked Starfire over.

"I thought Super Heroes were just...well, fakes." He admitted. Seth, the little Werewolf, stared at him like he was insane.

"Uh, Ed? What are you talking about?"

Carlisle leaned forward, his honey colored eyes alight with curiosity.

"Explain it to us." He urged him, taking a seat himself. Edward nodded.

"Raven's friends are not like her." He started cautiously, as if we would try and stop him from speaking. And he was right to do so. One thing I could not let him say out loud was Raven's secret. She would never forgive me. I tensed up again, ready to spring. Cyborg noticed my body language and straightened up as well. Beastboy was staring at Rosalie again.

Jasper made eye contact with Edward. He seemed to be communicating with the bronze-haired vampire through his thoughts, for Edward stopped mid-explanation to look at him with a puzzled expression. Rosalie's raised eyebrow climbed higher. Finally the silent conversation was ended and Edward continued.

"They all have different abilities. They are all different races. They work together to....well, fight crime in Jump City."

That was possibly the shortest sentence he could have said. I frowned. He was holding back for some reason. Hiding things from his own family. That probably meant he was about to blackmail us.

"But I thought that the Heroes were kinda like those physics that pretend to have supernatural powers to get money off of people." Alice said, clearly astonished and interested in us for the first time. The small, pixie-like vampire had seemed distracted about something.

"No." I sighed, deciding to speak. "We've been fighting against law-breakers in Jump City for a while now, and I was the one who decided to take a job in Forks. To try and find out who was killing the hunters. We sent Raven in but when she mentioned this place was full of Vampires and Werewolves I came in too. Then the rest of the team."

Something occurred to me suddenly. I rounded on Cyborg.

"Who's looking over Jump!?" I asked. I couldn't believe that they'd even come here without telling me. Beastboy rolled his eyes.

"We got Titan's East covering it. Their side of town's been pretty quiet lately anyway."

I calmed myself down with a deep breath.

"Good." I muttered, not wanting to get into another fight with Cyborg.

"So your all different species?" Carlisle said in wonder. He almost murmured it, like he was completely blown away. Which was weird, considering him and his family were the strangest creatures out of us all.

"Yes." I answered stiffly, before looking to my team. I honestly, for once, did not know what to do. I _felt _like I could trust these people, but I needed the whole team's opinions. Immediately they knew what I was wordlessly asking them, and Starfire and Beastboy nodded with bright smiles. Cyborg hesitated, but took a look down and Raven and nodded without looking at me. He didn't forgive me for leaving her all on her own, and I didn't forgive myself either. But Raven had slipped away from me, and I was right in thinking no one else could get in this much trouble in one day. I sighed.

"I'm human though."

Emmett snorted and gave me a sideways glance.

"You smell it." He grinned.

"So are me and Garfield. Well, partly at least." Cyborg said, friendly and politely.

"He turned into a tiger." Came a slightly accusing and awed voice from behind me. I twisted my body to see the tall forms of the werewolves, now completely human, each of the American-Indian girls huddled close to one of the largest two's chests.

"Uh, when I was a kid I got sick and the cure was pretty strange. I can transform into any animal."

"So you could turn into a wolf?" Seth asked curiously. Beastboy shrugged, a thoughtful look on his face that I rarely saw.

"Yeah. I've never tried one your guy's size before though. I have to know something really exists before I try change into it, or something bad could happen."

The three Indian men and the younger wolf nodded, impressed though surprised.

"And what about you?" Esme asked Starfire kindly. Starfire beamed back.

"I am from the beautiful planet Tameran." She announced proudly.

"_Planet?_" Alice gasped, suddenly completely attentive. Starfire nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes! You would all love it there! Everyone does!"

The rest of the Titans watched in amusement. She would be offering to cook for them next, luckily for them they didn't eat and therefore had a reason to refuse.

"Wait." Emmett said, closing his eyes and holding up a hand. "Now Aliens exist?" His voice was strained.

"It appears so," Carlisle chuckled. For some reason I trusted this guy. Maybe it was because he was a doctor. "Amazing!"

"You don't look alien." Rosalie muttered. Happily, Starfire slipped off her thick holo-ring, her image shuddering before her hair, eyes and skin returned to their normal bright jewel coloring. Bella gasped.

"I do look different from some earth people, but Raven says I almost smudge in now!"

"Blend in." I corrected her, noticing that Emmett was looking at Starfire in a way I didn't like.

"Oh! Princess Kori'ander is my Tameran name, here I am Starfire. I am most sorry I lead you miss."

"_Princess!?"_ Rosalie hissed. Starfire's face fell.

"Yes? Did I offend you?" She asked, distressed. Rosalie stared at her, trying to see if Starfire was an act.

"No." She said finally, ignoring the sniggers from her family, and of course, the wolves, who were by far the loudest.

"Blondie's got competition." Jacob snickered loud enough for everyone to hear, clearly excited by the prospect. She ignored him.

"I thought her name was Rosalie." Starfire said blankly.

"What about your sunglasses? Why do you wear them all the time if you're human?" Alice asked.

"To protect my identity." I replied after a pause. I had to trust these people. They already knew too much, and yet hadn't tried to hurt us or acted threatening in any way.

"You said you were part human." Emmett said, directing his sentence at Cyborg, directing the subject away from me, the entire clan of vampires trying not to make me feel uncomfortable. But I could also feel, as the other large, strong, muscular male in the room, Emmett wanted to find out Cyborg's edge. Grinning as if accepting a challenge, Cyborg removed his holo-ring. Bella gasped again, louder. I could imagine what she was thinking now. Something along the lines of _who are these freaks?_

"I was in a car crash. My father was a scientist. I almost died, but he...fixed me."

To demonstrate, his arm transformed into his sonic cannon. What surprised me was Rosalie's reaction. She took a step forward, suddenly intrigued.

"Your father made _that?_" She asked. Her golden eyes fixed on the mechanic arm. Cyborg raised his one eyebrow.

"Yeah. I made upgrades to it though. I haven't seen him in a while."

Rosalie nodded absentmindedly.

"You're a mechanic?" She asked eloquently. Cyborg nodded, his eyes finally on her, transfixed like the rest of us. These female vampires were the most beautiful women we had ever seen. And we had seen some pretty hot girls. Even Raven and Starfire, who were almost worshipped by Jump's male population (Raven slightly less, and with slightly quieter fans) paled next to them. Esme, with her waves of fluid caramel colored hair, Alice, small, dark, pixie-like and so graceful, and Rosalie, the most beautiful of them all. She was like a real goddess.

Maybe it influenced my decision to trust them a little.

Staring at Cyborg, she bit her lip.

"Maybe you could help fix my cars." Her tone turned volatile again. "Raven seems to have broken every one of them."

"Actually I was the one who threw Braxton into the garage." Jasper muttered. Rosalie ignored him.

"When will she wake up?" The tallest Indian man asked, almost demanding. I didn't like his tone. It was almost as if he was impatient.

"She'll wake up when she's healed" I snapped. For once today, Cyborg looked like he was agreeing with me as he crossed his arms offensively over his metallic chest. The tallest one looked down at the top of his girlfriends still-trembling head and nodded seriously.

"Please, Have someone call us when she is well. We need to speak with her- to thank her for tonight. We wont forget it."

He bowed his head, chief-like, and strode forward towards the door. I settled down, happy that I hadmisinterpereted his tone. Jacob hesitated.

"Bella?"

The human girl jumped, startled by her name. Her face seemed to sag with confliction.

"I...I want to stay here a while more." I could hear the gentle pleading in her voice for him to understand. Jacob darkened.

"Charlie will expect me to drop you off. For all he knows, the bonfire just finished." His voice was almost nasty, mocking somehow. Bella cringed up against Edward, who frowned across the room at him.

"I'll call you in the morning."

"Don't bother." He muttered, the first one out the door. The tall one hesitated at the door, his girlfriend trying to pull him out of the house as fast as possible.

"Thank you" He said professionally, as if we had all just closed an unpleasant business deal. Try as he might, he wouldn't be able to ignore the fact that the Cullens hadn't thrown his girlfriend under the bus. They could have let Susanahh take her from the sound of it, but they didn't. He also couldn't ignore my team's contribution. He looked at Seth expectantly.

"I will personally make sure that Seth is home safe in the next hour." Carlisle promised solemnly. He hesitated again.

"See that you do, or you'll have Leah and Sue to deal with."

"So..." Emmett started as the door slammed shut behind the wolves.

* * *

_Raven Roth_

Sound faded away; the shriek of a reunion, the pounding of my headache, the wind in the trees and the meaningless complaining of a shrew inside a vampire's body. And thank god, because I could not take it.

For a few moments there was nothing, encasing my entire body as if I were floating in an ocean of black. Then there was a cold breeze, and my eyes trying to adjust to darkness.

Even though I knew I was dreaming, the uneven ground under my feet still felt real to me, as did the dark shape moving towards me.

Instead of being less terrifying, knowing this was a dream made me even more on edge. In real life, I had some control. I could use my powers. I knew the rules of the world. In a dream, anything could happen. There were no laws of physics in sleep. Gravity itself may cease of exist. I had no control, and no idea of limitations.

And no idea what this thing was.

I blinked several times, trying to make my eyes adjust faster, trying to decipher the shadow. There were no city lights in the distance, and no helpful streetlamps. Just an limitless expanse of stars above me, and a bright, mocking full moon.

"Ma'am?"

Instinctively I pulled my cloak tight around me, covering my leotard. In reality I wore my uniform so often that in my dreams it was like my default setting for clothing.

The shape drew closer, and I could make out the outline of a man on top of a horse. I bent my knees slightly, waiting cautiously for signs of attack. He raised his oil lamp into view, a glowing object that suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere. After all, this was a dream, and objects could come and go as they pleased. But that wasn't the part that made me almost trip over my own feet in terror.

_Jasper_ peered at me curiously from atop the horse, his dusty grey confederate uniform a glaring sign that I was not in the present.

Jasper! In my dream!

"Ma'am?" He repeated, his accent much more pronounced than I had ever heard before. He clearly had no clue who I was, as he stared at me with politely disguised curiosity.

I struggled to find my voice. There was really no other way to describe this Jasper than..._dashing._ His blond hair was mussed, there was a fine coating of dust on him and even his horse looked exhausted but he gave off an aura of wanting to_ help_ me. Of wanting to save any damsel in distress, and that was undeniably attractive.

"Yes-s?" I finally managed to stammer. Still, it was barely loud enough for him to hear. Jasper frowned and came even closer. With another small shock that shot through me like a current, I realized his eyes were a soft brown.

In my dream, he wasn't a vampire. He was a human, riding on horseback. I bit my lip nervously. I suddenly felt very out of place, like I was a stranger in a foreign land, yet this was _my _dream.

"How'd you get over here?" He asked gently, as if cautious of scaring me. As if I were a skittish animal, possibly one like his horse.

I closed my eyes and tried to will the dream to be over, but when I opened them, he was off his softly colored stallion, standing even closer to me. I should know that I couldn't get out of dreams until my subconscious, or whatever was causing the dream, wanted me out.

"I got lost." I answered quickly, as he was starting to stare. He relaxed and smiled tiredly.

"I can't think of what else could have happened, so that must be it." He laughed easily. "May I ask what your name is?"

Good, he assumed I had been with company before I had gotten lost- from where ever I was supposed to be. I wondered whether to use my real name or not, but decided against it. How many girls had been called Raven in the 1800's? And how many had charkas on their foreheads, or purple hair?

I supposed in the dark, my hair could pass for black and my charka could be jewelry, but I didn't want to chance it with the name.

I wondered why I cared. Whatever took place in this dream wouldn't matter once I woke up, and Jasper would still be a vampire, and I would still be a half-demon, not a lady in need of assistance.

I shook my head in response to his question, deciding to make things easier for myself. I didn't need to bond with a figment of my imagination by playing twenty questions with it. The human Jasper stared at me for a second.

"I understand ma'am. I should really get you back with your family- your daddy must be worried sick." He said soberly, moving towards his horse. Its black shiny eyes stared at me apprehensively, glinting in the dark.

Unable to help myself, I snorted.

"Trust me, he's not."

"I'm sure thats not true." He replied with a slight smile.

Suddenly I wondered when my imagination had begun to pay attention to detail. I could make out a cut on the side of his face by his eyebrow, turning his tan skin pink around the edges, in the flickering light of the oil lamp.

"May I help you get on?" He asked, gesturing towards the horse's shiny leather saddle.

I shook my head once more and quickly pulled myself up onto its back. With a slightly dumbstruck look, Jasper hauled himself up on in front of me. I guessed not many women refused his gentlemanly offer. In fact, I was probably the first. Not because I didn't want to feel his hands on my waist, but because I wanted it _too _much.

In real life, it had been so amazing to kiss him. But it had not been without its consequences. I was certain the 'visions' Alice had about Jasper and I together stemmed from that kiss.

But dreams didn't have consequences. There was a voice in the back of my mind- probably lust- who pointed out that in a dream, I could do whatever the hell I wanted, and no one would know about it.

Except me. Knowing that I felt attracted to Jasper even while asleep was disturbing. It made me feel that nowhere was safe. That eventually I would get hurt because there was nowhere to go to escape fantasies of kissing him again.

Sighing in defeat, for no matter what I did I wouldn't be able to win, I threaded my arms around his waist just in time for the horse to start forward, its strong shoulders and the uneven road making it a bumpy ride.

The fabric of Jaspers uniform was coarse, but the buttons were polished brass, well taken care of. He wore this uniform with pride, and I recalled from previous conversations that he had been a Major. The youngest Major too.

So I must have paid close attention to that conversation, and stored the information in my subconscious.

"I have no clue how you got left behind."

I could hear the frown in his voice. I didn't respond.

"Your not from the south are you?" He craned his neck but couldn't fully see me.

"No." I said carefully, measuring my voice. We now seemed to be riding on a dirt road, but I couldn't see where it led, or where it had come from.

Even in my dream, there seemed to be some sort of force between us. I was pulled to Jasper, whether I liked it or not. I tried to calm my insides by thinking about the other men I had felt pulls to in my life, but the list was a short one. In fact, it had only two people on it. Malchior and Robin.

Malchior being the literal snake that had smashed me into little pieces, and Robin, my teammate, my leader, my best friends love interest. It was less romantic thoughts about Robin and more that I admired him a whole lot, and admitted to myself that he was attractive. And our bond made it difficult to not be around him. It felt different again with Jasper. It was more like I felt there was something _more _to him, something I had missed in the angry haze of being kidnapped by him and his family. Something I really, _really _wanted to figure out.

The fact that I was clutching at Jasper's waist even though the horse was barely past trotting proved that.

But if it was so pathetic, why did it feel so good?

* * *

_Jasper Hale/ Whitlock_

The decision was made to move Raven upstairs into the study, so she could sleep on the couch just as she had during her short stint as prisoner in our home. For some reason, Edward found the thought of having her sleep in the bed he had ordered specially for Bella intolerable, even though it was the only one in the house. Everyone else's rooms just had couches that could fold out into camp beds if by some crazy off-chance someone who didn't know our secret walked in and found the lack of beds strange. Even Bella felt a shiver of unease at the thought of Raven sleeping there.

This, for some reason, was incredibly grating to me.

Raven had just saved Bella's life, and in return Bella wouldn't let her sleep in a bed that wasn't even strictly hers and she had only occupied once or twice?

Also like before, it had been decided that we would take it in shifts to watch her sleep, in case she suddenly stopped breathing or something like that. All Ravens friends agreed to take shifts happily and Carlisle and Esme didn't even need to offer, as Esme's sudden grateful expression directed at Raven's unconscious form whenever she glanced Bella said enough. Emmett and Rosalie were harder to convince. Rosalie hadn't liked Raven before, but Emmett's dislike of her was new, and completely Alice's fault. So no one pressed the matter, and Robin didn't even ask why, though his eyes narrowed along with the rest of his friends, apart from the bubbly alien, who simply looked worried for her friend.

No one even thought about asking Alice.

I, of course, would take the first shift. I needed it. I needed to get my mind off things. And staring at Raven and reliving our kiss over and over in my mind -even if Edward could hear- was better than anything else on offer, even if it made the fact I couldn't be with Raven hurt a little bit more.

The largest member of the Teen Titans, and also the most protective, Cyborg as he now wanted to be called, watched me closely, tailing me as I carried her up the stairs to the study, as if the second he left us alone I was going to clamp my teeth over her jugular. Emmett, on the other hand, just shot me a glare as I left the room, as if the moment _he _left us alone she was going to wake up and start kissing me.

His emotions were still mixed up after reading Alice's letter less than seven hours ago, but he was doing well to hide them from everyone, including Alice, who was nervously bouncing on the balls of her feet, waiting for Rosalie to reveal Dante's secret location. Rosalie had sighed and pursed her lips in response to her meaningful looks, waiting for me to leave the room before she could grant Alice her wish.

_She _had already made up her mind. Whether Dante liked it or not, they would end up getting married. And whether I liked it or not, my marriage was over.

I would have to visit Jenks in the morning to fix up the paperwork.

Nudging the study door open with the toe of my shoe, some designer thing brought by Alice, I cast my eyes around for a blanket or a pillow. Finding nothing, I placed Raven down carefully on the leather sofa in the middle of the room. She collapsed onto it without a sound, her limbs floppy and her head lolling sideways.

She almost looked _dead._

I had seen enough dead humans, many killed by my own hands, to know they all looked like that in the end. Pale skin, huge eyes and limp, lifeless bodies. It was like someone woke Raven up on the way to her grave a long time ago and this exhaustion was trying to push her back.

"You sure she's just tired?" I asked Cyborg warily. Vampires didn't get tired, but I almost felt like I could fall asleep on the floor next to her. It would be a nice break from everything- Alice, Dante, The Teen Titans (who I still didn't quite believe were really super heroes) and my family's stares, if they would still be my family once all my ties to Alice were cut. I turned, not bothering to do it human speed. Cyborg didn't seem all that shocked.

"I hope that's it. I don't think she's sick or injured- if she were she'd be healing herself, and we'd see it." He said seriously, watching her carefully. In her sleep she gave a little sigh and Cyborg suddenly grinned.

I'd almost cracked a smile, but the mood I was in made in impossible. Even if it had been _adorable,_ considering that sleeping girl was a brooding _Raven._

"She'd kill us if she knew we just witnessed that." He said conversationally.

"Probably." I agreed. A the very least she would glower at me for a few days, and I would feel the heat from her gaze on the back of my neck every time I turned around. Which wasn't the worst thing in the world. Compared to convincing everyone that Alice and I were indeed over, since she would probably be too busy rushing Dante down the aisle to do it herself, it would be a welcome break.

She sighed again, seeming restless but for the tiniest frown her lips were set in to. She looked more puzzled than unhappy, the way a child sleeps.

"What do you think she's dreaming about?" I mused out loud before I could stop myself. Cyborg stared at me quizzically before shrugging and exiting the room, deciding that maybe I could be trusted alone with her.

That would probably the greatest victory I would get for the next few weeks, so I took it gratefully and sat down at Carlisle's desk, my chair facing the leather couch and the sleeping girl I wished I had met before that god dammed pixie downstairs who threw away everything we had for a couple of visions.

* * *

***threatening tone* **

**You gonna review this time if you didn't last time? You better. **

***reverts back to normal, friendly and casual tone***

**But anyway, hope you enjoyed it. **


	24. Time

_**Ready to discover the meaning of Raven's mysterious dreams?**_

Gingerhaired and Jasper's girl - I actually think many of us have had this dream. and your wish is granted, there is a lil kiss in there somewhere, though its not as meaningful and shocking as the last I don't think.

Question time; Yes , Beastboy is wearing his holo-ring right now, and yes again, I may take your suggestion of pick-up lines. I think that'd be pretty lol.

Jasper is against being with Raven because he thinks she doesn't want to be with him, which is partly true. She would never move to Forks. Or join the Cullen family, and it would be impossible for her to become a vampire. Also, he doesn't really want to be with anyone at the moment. He wants to be lonely for a little bit more, after what Alice did. and I don't know about you, but if my husband dumped me and then told me to go marry a random, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't do it just cause he wanted me to. in fact, I'd probably do the opposite. He doesn't really love Alice anymore, because she's not the person he thought she was. She left him for a vision that wasn't sure to come true. Quite deep, oui?

**_No people, that was not my only review. Most of you will know that because you did review the last chapter. All those with questions in their reviews were sent a reply from me a few hours ago yes? If not, review and ask again :)_**

* * *

_Raven Roth_

We kept riding though the sparsely lit night, the electricity I couldn't identify passing between us. My jaw ached, there was a lump in my throat, and a knot in my stomach from it, all because I didn't know what it meant. Why did I feel this way? Why did he suddenly seem so very gallant to me, when before I had refused to look past the out-of-control vampire he was in reality? Maybe it was because in this dream he was human. A warm, soft, straight-backed man who wanted to help me. Here, there was no denying he really _was_ a dashing soldier.

"Ma'am when we reach Gavelston, It would be best if I knew where to bring you. Your family must have talked of where you were to stay once evacuated."

That accent! Lilting and charming and courteous, it made me forget where I was... in a dream. When I was awake Jasper's accent was diminished by years of acting as Rosalie's twin brother, by years of pretending with the Cullens.

"They didn't." I answered simply, careful in case he argued and this _Gone with the wind _fantasy shattered. Was that what this was? My mind considering what would happen if I listened to Alice's visions and tried to be with Jasper?

"I don't mean to pry ma'am," And from his voice I could tell he was speaking the truth. "But it is my duty to be certain every woman and child is safe and comfortable in Gevelston. It would be a considerably easier task if I knew even your fathers name."

'I told you, I don't have a father."

Despite myself, I wondered if dream Jasper would find this strange. I was not like the woman of his time. If this were really happening, and Jasper had his own thoughts and feelings, he would find my monotone voice, and choice of dress immediately strange. He might think me a runaway, or just plain trouble.

"Ma'am-"

"Please don't call me ma'am." I asked flatly. It sounded so detached. In my dreams I wanted to be close...and to hit myself for thinking these foolish pathetic thoughts!

"Jasper pulled back on the horse's reins.

"Then what am I to call you?" He asked gently.

"Raven."

"I'm not sure I could. I don't know you quite well enough for that."

Was I going even more insane, or was dream-Jasper flirting with me in a conservative, old-time way? Not that I had any experience even recognizing the modern way.

The horse slowed down to an almost stop. From the dull light of the oil lamp I could see the outline of a short fence bordering a field. There was either a barn or a house beyond that, but it was more or less a dark mass in the distance. My heart seemed to beat too fast and my hand trembled just barely so I instinctively gripped his waist tighter to steady them before I realized what I had done and pulled back. I wasn't used to being so close to someone elses body. I felt this young dream Jasper stiffen. There was a slience apart from our breathing, that electric tension between us straining like a bowstring.

"Miss Raven." Jasper uttered, sounding surprised, his voice slightly deeper. He slid off his horse, leaving me atop its back. Now that I saw his face again he was different, conflicted. His brown eyes swept across the ground in a vain attempt to avoid mine and he pushed his blond hair back nervously.

I made up my mind. This was nothing more than an extremely realistic dream. I could kiss him if I wanted to. Better now, in my sleep, than in real life, with a large chance of getting hurt again. I couldn't allow myself to be close to anyone, let alone Jasper Hale. Whitlock, Cullen, whatever.

"You must not be from the South, for you are quite unlike the scared girls I have met otherwise tonight."

I jumped off the horses back, landing lightly in front of him. For the first time he noticed my bare legs below the hem of my cloak, and his eyes grew large. The electricity was also a magnetic force now, dragging me towards him. A voice- lust- was telling me to press my lips to his. It was strange, my emotions had never been trapped inside me like they were in reality whilst I was in a dream. In my dreams they usually walked around and did as they pleased.

Jasper stared down at me, a head taller, looking as if he wanted the exact same thing I did. He almost looked guilty, as if this was an affront to his morals. Which it very well may have been.

If this was a simple dream, Jaspers journey to Gavelston could wait and a kiss would do no harm. If it wasn't.... then I would find out soon enough.

Without warning I flung myself at him in a ridiculous way worthy of one of the woman of this time. Our lips connected and it was exactly like last time, only this Jasper was less passionate, more romantic. That kiss in the Cullens living room had been the result of restrained lust and both of us feeling empty and unhappy. This Jasper knew none of what Alice had done. All he knew was that a strange lost girl was throwing herself at him.

My heart dropped like a stone in my chest when I realized this was no dream. He tasted real. He felt real. He even smelt real, of dirt and sweat and hard work. I pulled away in shock, his taste lingering on my lips, a cold, sharp reminder. His eyes were large and surprised as well, but for a different reason.

I had time traveled and not even realized it myself! I was so out of touch with my center, had not meditated in so long, that I wasn't even aware of performing something so crazy. I blinked, took one last look at Jasper, and tore off town the road, before he had time to call out after me.

Instinctively, I knew my emotions had made me do this. My last memory before I passed out from exhaustion was Jasper saving me, and lust or love or some other one-track-mind emotion was trying to teach me something. I had stopped time before, but never had I moved through it. I fought through my shock and took a deep breath, focusing on my center. I closed my eyes and thought of my time, trying not to linger on thoughts of civil wars, southern gentlemen or getting stuck here forever. My mind shifted. It felt like my balance was off and I was about to fall...but then it righted itself and when I opened my eyes I was in the Cullens study, energy coursing through and around me. It was warm in here, unlike the cold night I had experienced moments ago. Or a hundred or so years ago, if you wanted to be technical.

I collapsed on the sofa, suddenly tired again. I _knew _I should meditate, but I couldn't bring myself to clear my mind just yet.

I had seen the _real _Jasper. I had _kissed_ the real Jasper. It didn't matter that he probably wouldn't remember after all these years as a vampire, this was equally if not worse than when I had kissed him before!

I needed to have a little chat with my emotions about this.

How would I be able to face him? I was an expert at keeping impassive, but was I really good enough for this? Would he remember? He wouldn't be able to connect the me to the girl who he spent less than a half hour with, all those years ago (for him at least).

Just to be sure, I stood up and walked out into the hall, feeling unsteady on my feet. I needed to get out of this cloak in case he remembered it.

I tried a door on the right and remembered it as Jasper and Alice's room. Unhappily, I entered as quietly as I could and started searching for some wearable clothes. My mind was still reeling over the dangers of time travel. I could have ruined everything... Just by walking around in a different time, I could have changed something important. Though I was confident kissing a human major Jasper Whitlock would not have unraveled the fabric of time, I had to make sure I didn't accidentally do it again.

I felt like I had as a child, unable to control my powers, and scared of them.

Unhappiness turned to disgust as I pushed open Alice's closet and saw it was actually a small room filled with racks and racks of expensive clothes. I hurriedly dug through a stack of jeans to find some that fit, grabbed a blue sweater off a hook, and levitated back to the study, so my footsteps wouldn't be heard. I couldn't be with people right now.

I quickly changed into the clothes and stuffed my uniform into my bag at the foot of the couch. How long had I been away? Asleep?

I knew I wouldn't get the answer wondering about it, but maybe meditation would help.

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

When it was time for one of the Titans to take a turn looking after Raven, I went hunting with Edward. I was extremely thirsty after being around those injured and bleeding Quillette girls last night and hadn't hunted in a while. I had snapped yesterday, with the two young boys, and I needed to completely satiate my thirst in order to be safe with Robin staying in the house. He smelled particularly good.

Alice should really have gone hunting as well, since she hadn't fed in just as long as Edward, but Rosalie had finally given in and told her where Dante was, in a cave up on the high mountains where he was getting used to being undead, a place where no hunters would venture. Rosalie had taken on the role of his protector and teacher, but I guessed Alice would take over.

We ran far out into the forest, up higher than usual, where the mountain lions Edward loved usually roamed. I preferred to hunt bears like Emmett, not for entertainment value and a late revenge like he did, but because they had consumed the most meat and therefore their blood tasted more human. But mountain lions were a close second.

We didn't talk unless I needed to say something. Edward could hear all my thoughts whether he liked it or not, and I didn't feel like saying much. I kept thinking of the Titans, but more than that I was thinking I should have seen something like this before. Raven had given me so many clues!

_"No, because you're all selfish." _Raven had said quietly, sitting back down on the couch._ "And that, Jasper Hale, is the reason you're keeping me here, when I have people to save, and a home to return to."_

People to save. That should have been the most obvious clue that something was up from the start. She had actually told me she saved people, and I had ignored it.

"No one could have predicted this Jasper." Edward snorted, dropping the drained corpse of a mountain lion from the branch of an oak he was sitting in. It hit the ground with a muffled thud, on a mess of mud, twigs and dead leaves. Alice would be pissed if we got our clothes dirty, and since it had started to rain heavily again the forest floor was becoming soft and wet.

_How do you know that? She_ _basically__ told me that she was a hero. _I thought, listening out for any loud movements. I still wasn't full, even though I had already drained a bear of all its blood. I wanted to make sure I had consumed the most blood I could. Having Robin in the house was trying. He seemed to be everywhere, his scent filtering into every room, often accompanied by the half robot's, shape-shifter's and alien's scents which all mixed together in a kind of half tantalizing, half disgusting perfume. It was bad enough Edward had Bella around all the time in an effort to keep her safe from anymore of Susanahh's badly planned attacks, and away from Jacob, but having so many humans around was taxing to my control. At least I didn't thirst for Raven. Being all alone in a room with someone who was strictly human would be too dangerous.

"Ah, that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Edward said, sitting up and wiping the only smudge of blood he had managed to get on himself off his lips. He didn't want to hunt anymore, and was full. Now he wanted to talk about Raven. I was silent, but no longer listening out for prey.

"Why are you so insistent that we keep her... heritage a secret?"

_Because its not ours to share._ I replied in my thoughts. _She told me in confidence, because for some reason she had to get away from the house. I agreed to take her as long as she told me. You must have gleaned the entire conversation from my thoughts, so you know how she came to be?_

"Yes." Edward said, frowning.

_Telling her secret would involve telling her entire story. Revealing her as one of the many victims of rape._

"It wasn't her rape Jasper. Our family needs to know."

_She is still a victim. Why does the whole family need to know? Carlisle is just curious. He wants to study her. But what use will study be? We are unlikely to come across someone like her again. She isn't a danger._

Edward sighed.

"Bella wants to know what she is. She's scared." He frowned deeper, lines creasing his forehead. It was amazing how our skin could be so hard, yet so flexible. "She wants to be changed now. She thinks it will be safer that way."

_You can tell her that I know Raven isn't a danger. Shes just...standoffish?_ _Introverted__? Something like that. And... maybe you should think about changing Bella now. It would be much safer with Susanahh around. And I know you want her to be ready but sometimes there isn't a choice in timing. She has chosen this life,thought about it seriously, and it won't be any easier after __graduation__. She will still have to leave Charlie and Renee and Jacob behind._

"I won't tell her Raven isn't a danger when I still think she could be. I know all about being withdrawn and quiet, but there is something else about her. Sometimes its like she has another person living inside her, waiting to come out."

I knew what he meant about that. There was so much rage inside her small body. It was under control, at least for now.

"I can't change Bella now."

Edward got the pained look on his face like he always did when talking or thinking about anything regarding Bella's fate.

"She hasn't _lived._ And theres still her soul..."

"Raven said vampires still have souls." I pointed out, speaking aloud. Edward frowned, considering it.

"I want to believe that but I don't think I can. I can't leave her soul up to chance, or the word of a demon."

"But you promised that if she married you, you would change her. I know for a fact that Rosalie and Alice have already picked out the place settings."

"They have?" Edward blinked. I nodded. I had seen the wedding book, the front cover ready to have their wedding picture slipped into it to be cherished for centuries to come. It was already a third full of possible floral arrangements. Even if Rosalie didn't want them to get married, she still enjoyed the decorating and took part in it, as long as Bella didn't know and Alice promised not to tell.

"You know Alice." I said, a little bitterly over the sound of falling rain. "She likes to get things done. She doesn't hesitate, for _anything._ She'll be showing the samples to Bella soon, and now that you've made your promise, she won't let you go back on it and refuse to change her."

Edward sighed and looked extremely depressed, so I excused myself and jumped down from the tree. I could go hunting again tomorrow. I had nothing to do but watch Raven sleep. It wasn't like I had a _wife _to talk to anymore.

I ran back towards home, hoping Edward wouldn't follow me. I didn't like him reading my thoughts about the Bella situation. I thought he should just change her right now. If she wanted to be a vampire she would have to watch her friends and family die sooner or later, so leaving them now was necessary.

I had out-lived my parents, my comrades in arms, my little twin sisters, all my friends. I had some grand-nephews and nieces still alive down in Texas, but I knew they wouldn't be for much longer. Soon all traces to the biological family I once had would be gone. And the same would be for Bella ina in a couple hundred years.

I thought about going to my room, but stopped just before the door, thinking about how it was still Alice's room too. That would change soon. Really, it was just a storage place for my possessions now. Soon it would be Dante's room. Alice was talking to him now, probably explaining her visions. As soon as Dante was able to stand being around humans, which would probably be soon, because he would try hard for Alice, this would be their bedroom.

I opened the door and gently kicked open the large trunk at the foot of the bed so it wouldn't shatter into a million pieces. I tore my map off the wall and placed it in the trunk with a couple of important journals and trinkets. Some of them were from my sisters, little things they had given me before I had gone off to war, not thinking there was any possibility I wouldn't come home. The stack of letters tied around with twine were from my parents and a sweet, innocent girl named Lily I had been thinking about marrying when I got home, but I long ago realized would never have worked out if I _had _returned home after the war was lost to the north. Straightening up suddenly, I noticed Raven's scent all over the room. She must be awake, and for some reason, came in here.

I closed the trunk and carried it to the study. As I had expected, Raven was there.

She was sitting in the cross-legged lotus position, hovering effortlessly a few inches off the floor. I watched and listened for a while, astounded by the calm focus on her face, and the foreign words she chanted. How had I not heard that language before? Maybe Carlisle would be able to place it...

Her right eye cracked open, revealing a large dark lilac iris.

"Why are you standing there staring at me? Am I being kidnapped again?" She asked in monotone, still levitating off the the ground. Something about her voice was off. There was an edge to her flat tone.

"No. I'm making sure you don't die in your sleep." I replied quietly. For some reason I didn't want Carlisle or Esme or Robin to hear that she was awake. Maybe because she was the only person in the house who didn't treat me with cautious sympathy, the way we had treated Edward when he broke up with Bella. Even the titans knew about my divorce now. Raven, she treated me the same way she always has, since she too was a victim of Alice's visions.

"You should know that it would take a lot more than that to kill me." She sighed, almost as if she wished it wasn't true. She stood up and walked over to the bookcase, trailing her hand along the spines of books. She pulled one out and read the back, frowning. The cover was dark, with scarlet writing across it. "Where are my friends?"

"The Titans? They're downstairs. Robin has vacated your apartment and is living here with the rest of them." I pointed to her duffle bag by the couch.

"I'm not surprised. Who broke first?" she scowled. I smiled wryly at her cynical tone.

"Beastboy was heading there, but in the end it was Starfire. They did quite well, considering Edwards talent."

Raven narrowed her eyes and fell onto the couch lightly.

"I'd forgotten _they_ were back." she muttered. Someone, probably Starfire as I couldn't imagine Rosalie coming up here, had dressed Raven in a fresh pair of jeans and a large indigo sweater. She picked at the sleeves in a manner that told me she was displeased with the attire.

"Does anyone else know I'm awake?" she asked suddenly, placing her hand, palm open, on the book's cover.

"Alice is off seeing Dante, Esme is off decorating Bella's nineteenth birthday present, Carlisle is at work, Cyborg and Rosalie are in the garage, Emmett and Starfire are outside arm-wrestling and the rest are at school, so no."

"Good. I..." she trailed off. She didn't need to tell _me _she didn't want company, so I simply nodded. "...Whose winning the arm-wrestling? she asked with a tiny, blink-and-you'll-miss-it smile. I grinned.

"Starfire, every time. Its driving Emmett crazy."

She smiled again and opened her book. I caught a glimpse of the title and couldn't help scoffing a little bit. _Låt den rätte komma in,_ the cover page announced proudly. Another one of Carlisle's many fictitous vampire tales.

"A vampire book?" I raised an eyebrow but she ignored me for a minute, getting to the first chapter. She finally looked up.

"I've read it in english already- its beautiful. I've always wanted to read it in its original language. Some things get lost in translation."

"Do you mind if I read over your shoulder?" I asked. Why not? I had read other vampire books, but had given up on their accuracy a long time ago. They often portrayed being a vampire as either terrible all the time, or a walk in the park. I might as well try again, since we had a few empty hours stretched out in front of us, and nothing else to fill them with. And my german was pretty good.

"Fine." I sat down next to her on the couch. "Your German is good?"

Where would she have learnt that?

"Yes." she said, her lip curving up in one corner as she began to read. I let her turn the pages. She didn't read too slow, in fact she was incredibly fast for a human, but I still had the desired ten seconds at the end of every page to watch her focus as she read, drinking in every word.

* * *

_Raven Roth_

Emmett sat in front of the computer screen, reading intently. The rest of the titans sat around the lounge tired, happy, and well fed. They looked up when Jasper and I entered the room, as if we were entering_ together. _I suppose, since we had spent the whole day together, we were.

"Rae you're up!" Cyborg grinned. I nodded stiffly. I really needed to stop reading whole books in one sitting. It messed with my neck.

"Any symptoms? Nauesa?"

I shook my head, taking a seat on the couch next to Bella, who only shied away a little bit. I had saved her life after all. I rolled my eyes, which Edward spotted and glared as if I had done something terrible to her. He treated her like Cyborg treated sensitive electrical equipment.

Suddenly Emmett snorted loudly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Are any more titans gonna show up here?" He asked in amusement, staring at the computer screen. All I could see was the bright red background of the screen page he was on.

"What do you mean more?" Jasper asked with a frown. Esme entered the room, looking confused.

"It says here that there are a frikin huge bunch more of you." Emmett answered, gesturing to the screen and leaning to the side so we could all see clearly. My mood plummeted as I looked at the webpage. It was basically a huge photo gallery. The screen was plastered with pictures of every titan, honorary or not. How did anyone even access the information? This looked like a gossip site!

I could spot myself, though Emmett must have only worked it out from a process of elimination because I looked completely different now from the photo. Like many of the pictures, it was shot with a zoomed up camera from far off, as I was walking away from something. I was wearing my uniform, my hood pulled low over my head.

Next to my picture was one of Starfire, who was posing for the picture, smiling next to a fan who had been mostly cut out of the shot. It was sunny, and I recognized the building behind her.

Robin and Cyborg also had covert shots like mine, but Beastboy's was of him posing with a fan like Starfires. Beneath the pictures of my team were shots of Bumblebee and Aqualad, glaring at the camera.

"What website are you on?" Robin demanded. Emmett shot him a grin.

"_Fan_site."

Starfire clapped her hands while I groaned. I hated the things. They only served to make my life hell. Well, not quite, but they were pretty close.

"You see, the forum has a separate thread for each Titan. And they're filled with some pretty interesting stuff. Nothing too informative, like say, whatever the hell kind of species Raven is, but they do say a lot about your character."

"Just click off it right now." Cyborg groaned.

"I think I'll read some parts out, so Jasper, Edward and Esme can have the benefit of this knowledge as well."

He clicked on my picture and the screen changed. The first thing my eye was drawn to was a huge heading accompanied by a picture of me, still in my uniform, but my hood down. I was walking somewhere, and I think I remembered when this picture was taken. I certainly remembered showing a lot of entertainment journalists my middle finger, as I was in this photo.

The heading; _Raven flips reporters the bird._

Haha, very clever.

"Shall I read the comments?" Emmett asked, snickering. He didn't wait for an answer, instead scrolling down to the comments.

"This bitch is hardcore." He read aloud. "I saw her drag this one guy under her cloak, and I have no idea what she showed him, but when he came back out he was crying and had to be taken to the Jump phych ward."

That had been an accident, the only one after the similar incident with Dr. Light. But this guy had recovered, so I had no idea why people were still going on about it. He had deserved it. A rapist who had escaped conviction.

"Really Emmett, do we need to hear this pointless gossip?" Edward asked, his arm around Bella who looked scared again. But did she ever look brave? I supposed not. Maybe this was just her neutral expression.

"Its not gossip if its true. I remember that day." Beastboy said conversationally. I glared at him.

"D'you wanna hear someone reply to that comment?" Emmett asked.

"Actually yes."

"I'd like to be dragged under her cloak. But I wouldn't be crying when I came out if you know what I mean." Emmett read aloud in a suggestive tone.

I glared at the back of his head. Of course he would read all the perverted comments. Thank god I wasn't Starfire though, because hers would be much worse and much more obvious. Thankfully she didn't understand half of them. Unfortunately she often asked me to explain.

"Emmett don't." Jasper muttered. I could feel him sending soothing emotions across the room. I noticed the subtle differences in everyone. Everyone who was the least bit human lay back more slightly in their chairs, and all the vampires had relaxed expressions.

"Fine." He replied calmly. I stared at Jasper. He shrugged.

"Now that you've woken up and Emmett has calmed down, I would like to go over what we can do to keep Bella safe." Edward announced firmly. Next to him, Bella blushed and stared at her feet.

"Carlisle should really be here too but I can talk to him about this later I suppose."

"When I checked with him last night he didn't have any new ideas." Rosalie sighed, bored. She didn't look happy at all about this discussion, probably because she disliked Bella a little less than she hated me. I didn't know what her problem was with other woman, but she needed to get over it.

Edward nodded, ignoring her tone of voice.

"Yes that's what I heard. But it can't hurt to check when he gets back from work."

"I say we go find little Suzy ourselves, and kick her ass." Emmett grinned, suddenly excited again. Edward frowned and Rosalie let out a warning hiss, suddenly fierce. Beastboy jumped but tried to hide it by sweeping his hair out of his eyes. Sometimes he forgot she was more than just a pretty face.

"Its too obvious. She'll be expecting it, now that she knows we have wolves-" Jasper shook his head, focused.

"-And god knows what else." Rosalie muttered.

"-On our side. And its unlikely they'll be around Forks. If it was me, I would go to a big city for more newborns. We know it was them who killed the hunters in the mountains, and who created the newborn who bit Dante. It seemed like the one they brought with them was the only one left of a small army. The hunters were likely failed attempts at creating more soldiers, or simply food sources. By vampire standards they would be considered too old to be fighting. They usually try to change their soldiers young."

"But you're talking about a professional army." Emmett said. "This is just a couple of vengeful amateurs."

Jasper shook his head.

"I don't think they would be acting by themselves. Why would the soldiers stay with Susanahh and her mate if they were not under threat or if there was no personal benefit for them. Killing Bella is Susanahh's only goal, and her mate is there to help her, so they newborns must have another reason for staying."

"You think the Vulturri?" Edward asked, eyes hard. He glanced at Bella without her noticing, pain flashing across his features. Jasper nodded.

"It makes sense." Rosalie snorted. "I told you Bella would put _us _in danger."

Suddenly I felt a surge of anger on Bella's behalf. She was too meek to stand up to Rosalie, and that was probably the smart thing to do- she was no regular bully- but it felt unfair.

"Stop being so selfish." I said flatly. If Carlisle or Esme had been here they would have spoken to her already. Edward had looked like he would say something and now he was looking strangely at me, almost thankful. Rosalie opened her mouth to reply a second later but Emmett grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She continued to stare furiously at me for speaking. I glared back.

"So if you stay in Forks you may be overcome by an army of vampires." Robin said, thinking aloud. "But if you leave-"

"Where would we go?" Rosalie asked derisively, as if Robin was a foolish child who was having trouble grasping the conversation.

"California. To Jump." He answered simply, like it was a real option. The only problem was, he wasn't joking. Was he?

* * *

**_Yes, Raven can time-travel. I figured, if she can manipulate time by stopping it like she did once, surely she can do whatever the hell else she wants with it. and Robin, what the fuck is he talkin' 'bout? _**

**_You will find out after the next chapter, after you have reviewed ;)_**

_**Oh and by the way, the book they were reading was** Låt den rätte komma in (Let the right one in) **which everyone should read and buy on dvd, or if your cheap like me, watch on youtube with the subtitles. Don't be lazy, it is so worth it. tell me if you do read or watch, or if you have done before and what you thought**_


	25. Dante's Gift

Um Well this Chapter is just under 6,000 words, so therefore you cannot yell at me for taking so long. Kay? Deal. I have many excuses, such as three week long history internals on stupidly dramatic New Zealand disasters, and getting creeped out by a movie thats set at my school about lesbian murderers that is more or less true. So anyway...

_**Your a dumbass, the book title was Swedish, yet you wrote they were speaking German. Why?**_

_Simple answer, I got mixed up. I know the book is in Swedish, as a Swedish girl recomended it to me, but I got mixed up trying to remember its original language because she speaks German too. _

_**What the hell Robin? Your insane!**_

_Read the chapter to find out his reasoning, hopefully you'll get it. If you don't, feel free to ask more questions_

_**Where did Raven learn German? (Even though the book is not in German)**_

_Azarath. learnt everything she knows from that lovely dimension._

_**Raven seems too punk and slightly immature. Seems like your just writting how you would react in situations like school and with her friends.**_

_If I was trying to live vicariously through a fictional character, my name would be Stephanie Meyer, and last time I checked, it isn't. As for being immature, Raven is a seventeen year old girl who just gained the ability to feel and was thrust into a new environment. I would think she would feel slightly unstable. She's being threatened, so why would she just sit in the corner and blindly obey an idiotic teacher/vampire? If you had lived in solitude for years(forced to), I don't think you would be thinking you wanted to be alone all the time again. And the emotions those monks were feeling would be a calm and peaceful, and the emotional climate where she is now is full of whiny hormonal angsty teens. Which are irritating. _

_One thing I absolutley deny is that Raven likes 'boring things'_

_How could anyone like something they find boring? Thats contradictive in itself. She likes things that involve her being on her own yet She does things that interest her, be in working on the t-car with Cyborg, reading or otherwise. _

Here we go!

* * *

_Raven Roth_

" You're crazy." Rosalie stated simply, meticulously inspecting a strand of hair, possibly looking for split ends that would never appear. I gaped at Robin, shocked by the casual way he had spoken the works. For once, I sided with the bitchy blond. The thought of the Cullens staying at the tower was idiotic- at best.

"Have you learned _nothing _from being around vampires for the last few weeks? California, in case you've forgotten, is _sunny_." She continued mockingly, letting the strand of pure gold float down to rest over her shoulders again, joining the other waves of light. Robin scowled, his mask bending with his facial expression.

Before he could speak, Edward let out a small gasp, accompanied by the usual smoldering look he got when he was thinking particularly hard. This time though, instead of miles of black depression at the thought of losing Bella, there was a flickering of hope.

"It seems to me," Jasper said slowly, catching on to what the others and I could not grasp. "that the Californian sun would make it pretty difficult for Susanahh to plan an attack on Bella." I swallowed back sharp words of protest, waiting. There were a hundred reasons why that would not work, the top of the list being _I didn't want Bella or Alice in my home._

_"_Exactly!" Robin nodded smugly. The look he got when someone agreed he was right about something insane like stalking Slade or trying to infiltrate H.I.V.E. Not surprisingly, the look didn't show up often because he was rarely given praise for_ those_ ideas. "Its makes perfect sense. The tower has plenty of space, and a few spare rooms. Unlike Forks it had a nightlife, so it wouldn't be seen as strange to go shopping at night, or stay out until the sun comes up. Half the towns human populace does the same thing."

"What about food?" Rosalie sneered, tossing her hair. Like me, for her it was suddenly the only point able to be argued. A lump of worry built up in my throat. What if this actually happened? What if they were everywhere, and I could never rid myself of vampires? The tower seemed loud and crowded with a grand population of five, and if that number doubled, I didn't know when or if I would be able to have time to myself, or meditate. That would be horrible, not just because I desperately needed to know why I had time-traveled, but also it was unsafe to let it happen again.

Beastboy looked upset. While it was okay that the Cullens few frequently off live animals to Robin, it was a different story altogether to him. The animals _were_ people to Beastboy. He communicated with them, that I knew, and though I wasn't going to start consuming tofu anytime soon, I always felt guilt eating one of Cyborg's perfectly cooked steaks in his presence.

"The mountains aren't that far away-"

"And we can feed before we go." Edward said firmly, fixing Rosalie with a sharp look. Again I bit back protest. This wasn't my offer to revoke, and I couldn't deny Bella protection from creatures so much smarter and deadlier than her, simply because I didn't like her personality or choices.

"You're seriously considering it?" Rosalie demanded. Bella sat shell-shocked and motionless, though her neck was glowing red. She knew why Rosalie didn't want this- because she would rather Bella dead than part of the Cullens, plus I got the feeling she didn't like the attention. Yet for a shy girl, she seemed to get a lot of it.

Edward was stroking the side of her hand with his thumb, his golden eyes flicking from her face to Rosalie's, challenging her. Even Rosalie wasn't foolish enough to think Susanahh wouldn't bother Bella again, but that didn't mean she had to care.

"Of course I am!" Edward growled, for once sounding like a real vampire rather than a depressed male ballet dancer. His tone almost _threatened. _"I won't give Susanahh the chance to attack again while we are unprepared. The Titans are leaving with or without us. We are much stronger with them, and in Jump at least we can be sure she and Braxton will only strike at night. In Forks its too easy for them to move around whenever they want!"

"I think its a good idea." Jasper said quietly, though he seemed louder since everyone hushed to hear him. It was clear they respected his opinion on the matter, even Rosalie pursed her lips and listened for him to carry on. "Strategically, this will give us an advantage. We'll have more time to either prepare ourselves, or change Bella into one of us. Susanahh will be confused, and more cautious about her survelliance and attacks, obviously she is no amateur."

Emmett shrugged.

"Personally I reckon we should go and bring the fight to Susie, but I don't mind missing another graduation and I'd like to go somewhere with a nightlife for a change."

Bella snapped awake with a blink.

"Charlie... he'll never let me go away with you, especially if it means I won't graduate." She said, flushing red again as my eyes slid over to her.

"I'm so sorry Bella... I can't leave you at Susanahh's mercy. I won't leave you alone again." Edward said softly, as if they were the only two in the room. He reminded me of Malchior in a way, with all his grand promises. The only difference was, he seemed determined to keep them. Real pain flitted across his eyes when he spoke of her possible death, or leaving her alone.

I could feel a fight about to break out between Edward and Rosalie, and Bella about to have a nervous breakdown, and Jasper must have felt it too, for a moment later I felt a strong wave of calm hit my shields. How I wanted... to let it in. To feel how he wanted me to, at peace all the time. For a brief moment, I wondered what it would be like to be with Jasper all the time, him influencing me with soft feelings and positive emotions. I would be a completely different, happier, better person. He shot me a frustrated look but I dipped my head to avoid it.

"Bella, look. It was the mayor who called us here, but your father was the one who cleared it, on the condition we look out for you. If I talk to him, and explain this is necessary for your safety, he will let you come." Robin said, gesturing with his hands and leaning forward, eyebrows furrowed just over his mask. I knew it made the others uneasy, not being able to see his eyes.

Bella still looked terrified, and indulged in her habit of chewing on her lip.

The front door opened, and two people I had hoped never to see again walked through it, hands up in a sort of surrender. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward all instantaneously crouched down in defensive positions, hissing like wildcats, but a thousand times more dangerous. Jasper was up and had Dante's arms pinned behind his back, his killing face on. It chilled me, seeing his eyes large like that, his hands ready to snap bones, his mouth ready to suck up any blood left behind. A merciless killing machine.

But what was more chilling than that was how _thrilling _it was. How _approving _I unconsciously felt as my demon side instinctively recognized someone who would provide for me, someone who would be able to take _care _of me.

I jumped up, slower than everyone else bar Bella, and threw up and energy shield around my friends, and then the trembling girl on the sofa. Alice stayed where she was, waiting for the dust to settle.

"You can let go of him Jazz." She said a little impatiently. I felt Jasper's pain when she let slip the old nickname, and didn't blame him for tugging Dante's arms back further and twisting them a little. There was a sound like rocks rubbing together as if someone had tried to strike a flame. One more tug and they might come clean off. I wondered what had possessed this evil pixie to bring a _newborn _vampire to a house full of human blood.

Dante was clearly uncomfortable, but amazingly he didn't struggle. His eyes were the usual unsettling newborn-scarlet but, like every other vampire he was now stunningly good looking. A completely different person to the broken, bleeding, screaming man Jasper and I had saved.

"LET HIM GO?!" Edward roared, enraged. Bella jumped and cowered into the cushions, away from him. Alice and Edward always seemed in it together, but I supposed things were different when she put his humans life in danger.

Alice smiled slightly, looking especially tiny and innocent in a black lacy dress that managed to look like lingerie, and delicate, actual silver ballet shoes that made her movements seem even more graceful somehow. She stared at him, waiting, impatiently for him to read her thoughts.

For some reason, whatever he explanation was it didn't satisfy Edward.

"Useless theories are not to be tested out on Bella!" He growled.

"But its not a theory." Alice protested. "You just saw my vision? I knew she would be fine."

"Would you please tell us what's going on?" Emmett grumbled. Rosalie was frowning at Dante as if she were disappointed in him, but he didn't notice. He was too busy eyeing my shields, and me, with interest. I kept my hands, fingers sprawled out, up in front of me, controlling all the dimensions of my shield like a puppeteer controls his toys.

"Alice thinks Dante has a gift." Edward explained tightly, his shoulders stiff as he blocked Bella from view. "A 'sense' of some sort that makes him safe around humans." His tone was disbelieving.

I wasn't about to lower my shields, but I did sit down to listen, my hands still rigidly in place. My team mates did the same, not quite sure of the situation- they had less experience with vampires than me.

"When I went to talk to Dante, he kind of knew why I was there. and Rosalie- when you told him if he wanted to stay with us he had to drink animal blood, what did he say?" Alice asked earnestly.

"He accepted it." she replied carefully.

"Exactly, like he knew it would happen, and that it would be alright!" Alice exclaimed as if this settled the matter. I hated her. Dante smiled.

"Its just a feeling I got." He said, with a slight Canadian accent. He shook a matted dirty blond dread out of his eyes and grinned. A male model for a billboard on roughing it with style.

It was strange how little he was struggling, like the blood nor Jasper was bothering him. Almost too relaxed, like he was high. Jasper, even now, was having trouble resisting Bella and he had been practicing for decades. Maybe the thought of someone_ else _killing Bella and drinking her blood had made temptation harder to fight.

"Let him go." Edward sighed, sitting next to Bella, though my shield was in the way. Bella let out a sigh of relief when I took it down, and the titans high-strung emotions calmed. They usualy took my opinion on magical matters as fact, and me lowering defenses made them feel safer than when they were actually protected in a way. Jaspers expression of rage and hunger didn't even change, and he showed no sign of having heard Edward speak. He was staring intensely at the back of Alice's head, like he could burn right through it.

"This morning Dante had this feeling that he would be fine around humans because he had already accepted he wouldn't be feeding from them, but I wanted to wait until I got a vision to be sure." Alice explained, worry etched onto her face as she gracefully turned and took in the sight of Jasper restraining her... new boyfriend?

Again the demon in me recognized that though his features were hard, murderous almost, he was still the most handsome man I had ever seen. Maybe it was the scars covering him, visible on the skin pulled taunt over the muscles in his hands.... or the knowledge. I had always been attracted to knowledge. And scars... I had many of those myself.

"Jasper? Let him go." I said, feeling compelled to speak to him. Almost like I wanted to know if he would pay attention when I spoke. I bit my tongue and tried to ignore the sensations shooting up my body when he did as I asked and met my eyes, roughly pushing Dante forward who of course caught himself before he could do anything resembling a stumble.

His wheat-coloured eyes lingered on me longer than was necessary. But maybe I was imagining things again, just as I had with Malchior.

"How does it feel?" Alice asked Dante in concern, flouncing over to him and grabbing onto his arm protectively.

Was Alice twisting the knife she had put in Jasper on purpose to help him get over her faster, or was she so in love already that she didn't notice what she was doing?

"Its burning, but I know I'm not goinna do anyting, because of Ali's vision and because I know I'll never taste anything but animals." He shrugged. "Its just something I _know_."

_Ali__?_

"Its like a different kind of psychic ." Alice murmured, satisfied. "Like instead of _seeing_ what will be, he just has a strong sense."

"I kinda had it when I was himan. I just knew what way to go, I thought it was just luck and a good sense of direction but maybe it was something more. I could go hiking for days without a map and always make it out okay, at least, until the other day." He laughed lightly, though his scarlet eyes briefly darkened as he remembered the pain.

I would have liked him if not for Alice, something that didn't happen often. He spoke softly, and seemed to be completely at peace with his new state.

Everyone seemed more relaxed now Jasper had let go. I sensed he was on edge still, not because Bella's life was still in danger but because Alice was here with her new lover, days after they had divorced. I felt the crumbled up letter she had sent me wedged in my pocket, and felt anger as well. This situation was so twisted. The scary thing was that most situations in my life were twisted, so this should be considered normal.

"I saw what Robin offered." Alice added as an afterthought, putting emphasis on 'saw' like she always did when talking about her visions. "And as far as I can see, Charlie will agree to it, with some persuasion."

Bella smiled weakly at her friend, but Edwards face was screwed up in what I recognized as disgust as he took in the thougts around him. Jasper noticed, and with a narrowing of his eyes he swept out of the room without a word. I had an urge to follow him, but couldn't do so without raising questions. Still I felt _someone _should go. No one should be alone at a time like this, Even after Malchior, which, in retrospect was much less painful than it would be to use your wife of half a century, Beastboys hug had given me some unlikely comfort. I was a loner, and so was Jasper, but that didn't mean we should be completely alone all the time.

As a child I had been alone, and look how that had turned out. Screw other people, and their assumptions. I got up at left the room, my footsteps sounding like thunder in the hushed quiet our absence had bought on.

By the time I reached the front porch and slammed the heavy front door behind me, Jasper was nowhere in sight. If he was running, I would never catch up with him. I sighed, closed my eyes, and tried to feel his aura around me.

* * *

Jasper Hale? Whitlock? Cullen?

I stood at the fringe of the forest, in the shadow of a large pine, and watched Raven come out of the house, her hair fanning out behind her in the wind.

I was momentarily shocked and off-balance that she of all people had come after me, but then realized I shouldn't be so surprised. We had spent the entire day together, and she felt what I felt.

A distressing thought. It was an unattractive notion that everyone knew how bitter I was at the moment. I knew Alice. I knew that in her slightly disturbed mind, she thought she was helping. Though salt burned, it also helped heal, or so she thought. 'Helping' me made her feel better, and made me feel like my insides were finally starting to decompose after all these decades. When had I stopped counting in years?

Raven walked towards the trees, her look impatient somehow, even with her eyes closed. Somehow she managed not to trip, an impressive feat for a human. With a sigh, they snapped open directly onto me.

"Were you just going to stand there watching me?" She asked scarcastically, stepping off the shingle of our driveway and onto the damp undergrowth of forest. I noticed she was wearing a pair of dark blue heel-less boots that I had never seen her wear before.

"I was considering it." I conceded. She said nothing and walked forward, passing me as she went deeper into the trees, stepping carefully over rogue logs and resilient clumps of weed.

"We need to get away from there. If I can still feel their emotions then you certainly can." She called out behind her in answer to the question I had not yet asked but had been about to. She was right, even from here I could feel them. Dante, despite his calm appearance, was bursting with excitement. Presumably because beautiful Alice had recently told him she would love him. Edwards disgust for the whole thing was foul and angry, but I was heartened by it somewhat. I had expected him to side exclusively with Alice.

Robin was feeling an unhealthy amount of lust for Rosalie, which he hid very well, and apprehension towards todays drama. I was confused. Wasn't it dangerous for him to be feeling this way, when his girlfriend was an empathic demon? Was she just choosing to ignore it? Maybe she felt too guilty about our kiss to talk to Robin about it.

We walked until the dregs of emotions faded, and I was left with my own rotting feelings and the blank wall that was Ravens emotions. She sat on a freshly fallen log, not decomposing like the ones around it. The tall canopy of trees overhead protected us from the light rain starting up. I could hear the faint whistle and dull smack as the droplets sailed down from the clouds and hit the leaves, though Raven wouldn't be aware of it until it started to drip down.

"People will be wondering why you followed me." I said, preferring to stand. She arched her right eyebrow skeptically.

"You mean _you _were wondering why I followed you." She responded in monotone, reading me easily. "You may have some sort of... _charisma _that makes me tell you things, but I can't explain my reasoning to you every time you ask."

"You mean _you _don't even know why you did it." I replied. Her face stayed impassive, but I could see she was fighting back a smile.

"Perhaps, vampire." She mused, pulling the sleeves of Alice's unworn sweater over her hands. All Alice's clothes were slightly too short for her, but I noticed how small her pale hands were.

"I do ma'am."

For some reason, her shoulders seized up for a second, and I was inexplicably hit with a sense of Deja vu.

"Did the Cullens ask you to lose your accent, or did you do it by choice?" She asked, her keen violet eyes locked on mine and her posture fluid again. A strange question to ask someone you apparently didn't like, after following them out into the woods. For the umpteenth time I wished she would take down her shield so I could tell how she really felt about me. On this rare moment I sympathized with Edward not being able to read Bella's mind. I felt in the dark without the use of my power, which over the years had become natural to me. If I lost it, it would be like losing my hearing.

"By choice, though I rarely talk in school so its not a large problem if I slip up."

Raven frowned.

"Tell me why you even _bother _going to school," For once she sounded to me like a real teenager, bored with something she perceived as pointless and curious to why someone else would think otherwise. "Its needed the at one time in a persons life, but doing it over and over..." School, to Raven, was unbearable, and she seemed a little horrified and fascinated that I would repeat it.

"To be with my family. And to keep up with appearances."

"But you enjoy it?" She asked, seemingly doubtful.

"Sometimes. Depending on the schools mood."

Raven nodded, understanding, other peoples moods affected mine directly.

"Now you have asked me two questions, may I ask you two questions?" I asked. I did not want to go back to the house. Alice would stick around until Carlisle came home so she could share the good news. That Dante could begin living with us, pretending to be Esmes visiting nephew or something of the like.

"Fine."

"Why does school rub you the wrong way?"

Pursing her lips, I could tell I had found an old wound.

"Because institutions have caged me my whole life. They make me remember things I would rather forget. They bring out a bad side of me."

I could tell that from her actions. Anytime she was at Forks high and a teacher questioned or asked something from her she became prickly and unreasonable, or so it seemed. Her responses had been gossiped about for the last few weeks, but at least it had kept the student body excited and admiring rather than depressed.

"What do you mean by caged?"

The use of the word implied no freedom. High school, while not an enjoyable experience for many, wasn't forced on people. If you really didn't want to go, no one could make you.

"Nothing. Where I was brought up, school was different." She answered briefly, looking away from me. I knew the question had just been answered as well as it could be for the time being.

"Second question. Why did you want so badly to get away from Dante when he first became a vampire?"

My mouth felt dry. I hadn't spoken this much to anyone in a long while.

Raven huffed slightly in her throat, barly barely audible, but clearly irritated, I had to admit she was doing a good job at keeping me distracted from Alice, intentionally or not. In her own way, this harsh sarcastic modern woman was sweeter than the sugary woman of the 1800's, also very unintentionally. But if I said it aloud, she would literally snarl and teleport me into another dimension, or at least thats what Beastboy seemed to think might happen if you pushed her too far.

"If I had known you would pick _these _questions, I would have made mine better." She scowled. "Fine I was avoiding him so he wouldn't recognize me and tell you all I was a Titan."

"You knew him?" I asked in surprise.

"No," she shook her head. "But he had a Californian Diver's license and the Teen Titans are infamous there."

"But he didn't recognize you." I mused.

"I guess he didn't pay much attention."

"If you're so infamous, why haven't I heard of the Teen Titans before?"

"Official stories on us are banned out of California." she said simply.

"Why, if you operate in public?"

"I thought you were only allowed two questions." She complained sarcastically. But then she sighed. "People have strong feelings towards their safety and that of their loved ones. We have enough trouble dealing with the safety of Jump, if everyone knew we'd get too many calls from out of state asking for help. And if we answered them, we'd always be being dragged off to small woodsy towns in the middle of nowhere, filled with vampires, shape shifters and the clumsy girls they're in love with." She said dryly.

"I can see your point."

There was something intriguing about the thought of watching her fight. I had seen _displays _of her power, but not in combat. If I went with Edward and Bella back to Jump City, I would get an opportunity to see it.

"When do you want to go back in there?" She asked, looking through the trees back towards the house. We were a mile away, but if I squinted I could see the kitchen window through the trees, and the vague outline of Esme. I blinked and she became clearer, baking something for the humans.

"Soon." I replied. I did not want Alice or anyone else thinking Raven and I were going along with her vision. The longer we stayed out her the more Emmett would hate Raven and the less guilty Alice would feel. Raven nodded as if she understood, and perhaps she did.

For a few minutes we were silent, the gentle rain getting heavier. I could sense she wanted to speak, but didn't want to break the peace. One thing we definitely had in common was our love of quiet. Words were cheap, but a tranquil moment was harder to come by.

"Edward knows," She said quietly, eyes flicking up. "Doesn't he?"

There were two things she could be referring too. One was her demon heritage. Two, was our kiss. So far we hadn't acknowledged it had taken place. Our relationship was transitioning from suspicious and resentful to a kind of understanding that we had sinned together, and admitting that kiss, passionate and desperate, didn't help anyone. I didn't understand what had come over me that day. Of course, I had felt this way before around other women, but never had I risked so much by acting.

I didn't want to tell Raven that the answer to both options was yes, Edward knew.

Thinking about it now was a bad idea, because I knew she could feel the small amount of lust that came with thinking about it.

She didn't want me. She hated vampires. Though she didn't hate me anymore, she hated my family, and this mission. She had 'people to save' and I did and would always get in the way.

"Yes. He knows all my thoughts. But he's a good man, he wouldn't betray secrets."

A blush spread across her cheeks. Clearly, she hadn't been thinking of what happened that day at all. I blinked at the sight of the blood flow. I had never seen her blush that dark before, nor had I been able to see someone blush without being tempted to bite into their neck since the 1800's. Though Ravens scent had rubbed off on the forest, it didn't smell like food. It was just a smell.

"Not even to Bella?" She asked, her voice, amazingly still monotone, it was disturbing to see someone so in control of themselves in some ways but not in others. I longed for that control. I ached for it. To not want to kill my brothers fiancee would be a blessing.

"Not even Bella." I promised, knowing that Edward telling Bella was less likely than Alice coming back to me, because it would make her too terrified to go near Raven or Jump City.

"Not even... Alice?" Her tone darkened and her eyes narrowed at the ground. For once, her anger was very attractive. Maybe it was because it was directed at Alice. Or maybe because her anger was mysterious and ran deep, and it was so erratic it reminded me of someone I couldn't put my finger on. My human memories were hazy. Maybe my younger sister? No, that wasn't quite right.

"He'll tell no one."

"Good." She muttered to her boots. Her cheeks were still faintly pink, a healthy, vital color compared to her pale grey neck.

Snap out of it Jasper!

How could I be with her? Despite Alice, and Raven's job, I wanted to forge a path ahead. With Raven, no matter how unlikely it seemed, I felt like I could have a future. Without her, everything was unclear.

I could kiss her again, and this time not run out of the room in shame and disbelief. I was supposed to be a gentleman, and no Whitlock had ever gone around kissing young women with no intention of being with them.

How did you ask a demon for permission to court his daughter?

"Time to head back." I said hastily. I couldn't go down that road, I didn't really know his girl, and the parts I did know were like sandpaper.

Standing and dusting herself off without argument, Raven fired me a dry look.

"Prepare for questions about what we were doing here today." She warned, walking ahead. I trailed along beside her, going at her painfully slow pace, fighting the urge to run. The speed of it usually helped me thing without distraction.

"From who?"

"Starfire and Cyborg." The Alien and the Robot. This sure was a strange situation.

"Not Robin?"

Her boyfriend. How could I have forgotten him before now? Here I was, spending copious amounts of time with someone else's lover, thinking of attempting a relationship.

Wait, lover? I glanced at her, seeing the way she hid under that sweater and loose jeans. I could certainly imagine her as... _someone's _lover from the way she had kissed me, but not Robin's. He was slow to defend her, though they had strong loyal feelings for each other, preferring to let her take care of herself. I couldn't see him, and I never had, kissing her. I didn't want to imagine her underneath anyone but me. She shivered in the cold and wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

"You don't really still believe he's my boyfriend do you?" She asked scornfully.

Believe?

"That was just a cover. I would have preferred to pretend he was my brother when he showed up, but he spoke first." she said, giving me a side-long glance, as if it were obvious and she couldn't believe I was stupid enough to think they had told the truth back then.

Though she had lied to me, and I had believed it, I could not help feeling like Alice and Dante wouldn't even bother me right now.

* * *

When you read and don't review, a kitten dies. And a cute one at that.


	26. The new Newborns

_**Thank you to the 34 people who reviewed and saved kittens. Oddly my mother is allowing me to get a new kitten next week. Somehow I believe these two events are conected. So I thank you for my new cat. **_

**Why hasn't Dante recognised the Titans yet?**

Because he would have only glimpsed them on television. When human he was more into the outdoors(hence he was "hiking" when killed) so he wouldn't have paid much attention to what went on in the city. Vampires find their human memories hazy and not up to their high clarity standards apparently, so he wouldn't likely remember the titans, people he hadn't ever met, unless he tried very hard. And why would he bother?

**When will Jasper and Raven kiss again?**

Wait your patience eh? They can't kiss all the time, thats not dramatic. Everyone would be all "there they go again, kissing passionatly. Oh look, Raven is all shocked about her loss of control. We're not, this has happened ten times in the last two days" and thats not as fun as "Oh my Azar! He kissed her! This is...is... so...so...so unexpected! Raven is as shocked as I am! What is the world coming to! Demon and vampire do not kiss!!!!!!"

See my point?

**Are Jasper and Raven in lurvvveeee?**

No. She's known him for like three weeks, what are you people thinking? She loves him about as much as I love homework. But she likes him as much as I like chocolate and the word _luftwaffa_. And she lusts him as much as I lust Jackson Rathbone(when the twilight studio isn't dressing him and styling his hair like a dyke), Captain Jack Sparrow and the Graverobber from Repo! the genetic opera. Which is helpful since Jackson is Jasper(almost)

**_Not many questions this week. Keep the reviews rollin' Sorry once more for the late update, but if you'll care to check, you'll see that this chapter is over 7,000 words!_**

* * *

_Raven Roth_

When we returned the room fell silent, and it took a lot of control to ignore the awkward silence that followed. It seemed no one wanted to move in case it trigged either Jaspers rage or my condemnation, while at the same time each and every person or vampire in the room wanted to know what happened in the forest and why.

Jasper stood against the furthest wall from me, naturally separating himself. For some reason he was smiling faintly, and the most likely reason I could think of was the absence of Alice and Dante.

"Robin, Edward and Bella have gone to talk to Charlie." Cyborg informed us, his one eye boring into me like a drill. He was concerned, oddly stern, and he had reason to be. I hadn't spoken with him in a while, I was unusually (even for me) withdrawn from the Titans, and was spending whole days with a vampire divorcee. But he didn't know about Alice's 'prophecy'. I chose to think of it that way in my mind, because it fit what I had come to know prophecies as- Dark, evil-intending visions that wrecked havoc on me.

Jasper and I were bonded by Alice's insanity, since we were the only two people who could really see it. She needed help. Trying to pair everyone up in neat packages to ease her guilt. She was weak, taking the easy way out with Dante rather than trying harder with Jasper. She didn't deserve him, so maybe that was a good thing.

"And if he refuses to listen?" I asked, bending my head down so my bangs fell across my forehead, drawing into myself. So many sets of eyes on me... I needed to go _home, _where I could retreat to my room and meditate for hours with no questions asked and no interruptions. I was confused, with other people, and myself. Time traveling for no reason and these feelings about Jasper...

"We'll head home anyway. Titans east can't look after two regions for much longer, they're gettin' tired." He replied, still with that look of concern and suspicion on his face. Starfire bit her lip in worry, an annoying habit she had picked up from Bella, who she was spending way too much time with.

"But... she must come! We will keep her safe from that mean woman Susanahh!"

I scowled despite myself, and Beastboy giggled nervously. Rosalie smiled, exposing perfectly white, yet blunt teeth. Her initial dislike of Starfire's beauty had been overshadowed by an Esme-like motherly fondness.

"Don't worry 'fire, they'll convince him." Emmett grinned. He too liked Starfire, but for different reasons. The Tameranian princess still looked worried, something which only Robin would be able to fix. I wasn't sure what was going on with those two, but she seemed to think there was something. Even before my trip to Forks she started showing me the evidence- magazine articles on how to figure out if a boy likes you, various apparently chivalrous, things Robin had done for her, and other things I had no idea about. It made me feel uneasy. I wasn't the only one who was acting strangely. Choosing to take cover as my boyfriend rather than the cover we usually would use, brother and sister. Going for four hour runs down Forks highway in the pouring rain and cold, shirtless. Something was up with him.

"Where are Alice and Dante?" Jasper asked suddenly. His imposing figure as the only man standing up, with his broad shoulders and rapidly darkening eyes, and hard voice in combination forced the mood of the room down even lower. Beastboy froze. He often did that when the vampires spoke suddenly, something to do with frightened animals and instinct.

"Out." Rosalie answered softly. It sent shivers down my spine to hear her speak that way. Jaspers eyes flicked downwards, and didn't move back up and he folded his arms tightly across his chest, thinking deeply again.

I was gladly distracted from musing over his face by a pack of half naked, russet-skin, _very _muscular males appearing outside the house, along with the one lone female off to the side, Leah. I blushed, but only for a second, at the strangely high number of good looking males that I was surrounded with. They didn't look very happy. In fact, half of them looked like they were expecting a fight.

They were Jacob's brothers and sister, his wolf pack, and they were staring inside the living room directly at me. Jasper and Rosalie both narrowed their eyes at the exact same time. If I didn't know better, I would completely believe the lie that they were twins.

Jacob motioned for us to come outside, his face so serious I felt worry grow in my chest and my senses picked up. What more could possibly go wrong?

Outside it was cold, and the wind picked up like an ominous sign that the next words out of Jacob or Sam's mouth would be some unexpected horror...

"We've come to thank you." Sam announced solemnly. The entire pack bowed their heads to me in unison as I stood there in embarrassed shock. I had only been doing my job. What anyone else would have done if they were able. I didn't do it for Emily or Bella, I just saved them because I had to.

"It was nothing." I said quickly. I wished I had kept my uniform on, thus my hood, instead of taking it off incase Jasper recognised it. My face was so visible. I felt exposed, the wind whipping my cheeks pink.

"You could have died. We just wish to extend our thanks. We are forever indebted to you." Sam replied, his tone ringing with a distinct finality I hadn't really heard before, nor ever wanted to. The other members of the pack, even the younger ones I had never seen before gave the occasional fervent nod, as if Emily or Belle were each their lover. It was the pack mentality, that made every loved one a single werewolf had ever known important to the entire group. It was the most dangerous way to live I could think of, not that they had a choice. One single death would cause them all to grieve. And since they would live forever if they wanted, it would be less than a hundred years before they fell into some kind of horrible depression. That much loss would be too much for them to bear, over and over again.

"I don't want you in my debt. Please just forget about it." I said hollowly. People found it difficult to extend gratitude to a person who didn't want it. Hopefully werewolves were the same.

"We can't. You saved Emily... you saved me." Sam shook his head unashamedly. I expected some kind of taunt to come from Rosalie but she was silently watching from the front doorway, one eyebrow raised. I nodded. It was the only way to shut this group of strangers up. They didn't owe me anything, and I doubted I would ever want to ask them for assistance, but I didn't have to tell them that. If it would leave things be, I would accept their gratitude.

"Your welcome then." I muttered. Now the younger wolves grateful looks disappeared, and with some relief they all clamped their hands over their mouths and noses and shot meaningful glances and Sam and Jacob.

"Jacob, How can you hang around here so much?" Leah asked in disgust.

"He'll put up with anything to be around Bella." The irritating one, Paul, replied. Jacob ignored them. Sam, the only other wolf without a hand over his face bowed his head one last time.

"We'll be going now." He said. Several relieved sighs rung out, and with a cry of 'border patrol units' from Sam, every young man or women transformed into a huge wolf, each with separate marking and colors, but all with large intelligent eyes that seemed to speak exactly what they were thinking. I could practically feel Beastboy's fascination radiating off him.

"I'm gonna try that." He said, his voice ecstatic. Before I could yell at him, he leaped forward off the front decking and phased in mid-air, his body becoming huge and then forming into that of a green wolf in a few split seconds.

There were a few terrified yelps from smaller wolves who had no idea what was going on, but Sam moved curiously forward. He and Beastboy seemed to be communicating with their eyes and suddenly Beastboy made some kind of noise, a yelp that could only be described as joyful.

"What the hell is that boy doin'?" Cyborg asked, bewildered, coming up behind me.

"How should I know?"

"I don't know. Read his mind." Cyborg replied, as if this were obvious. I shook my head as Beastboy turned around to stare at us with his big green eyes. Somehow they seemed begging.

"She can read minds?" Rosalie hissed behind us. We ignored her.

"I promised I would never do that to anyone." I said stubbornly. I shouldn't compromise on it, even for perfectly innocent causes.

"But he wants to talk to you." Cyborg pointed out softly. Beastboy yelped in agreement so I sighed and focused on him, trying not to delve into the details of his mind and just hear his immediate thoughts. It was difficult: suddenly I was inside his head and I could sense things I shouldn't. Memories of Terra, for instance.

_Hey Rae_

His thoughts were still very much human, and very much as irritating as his voice.

"My name is Ra_-ven,_ for the last time." I said to the giant Wolf in front of me. His head was at the height of my chest, and I could swear he was smiling obnoxiously.

"It's like Edward all over again." Rosalie muttered behind me. "No idea what they're talking about."

_Sure sure. Hey, can I go run with these guys? Robin won't mind, I'll be back real soon._

"He wants to go running." I told Cyborg wearily. He laughed.

"Let him then. Sounds like fun."

Gratefully I left Beastboy's mind and with Cyborg's words he yelped and sprinted over to the pack. He was fast. They took off into the forest, the small black wolf at the front, Beastboy tailing close behind. They were gone in a few seconds.

"That was weird." Emmett laughed, turning around and heading back inside. Rosalie followed, and so did Cyborg and I. Inside I felt shaky.

"Uncomfortable?" Jasper asked just as I was about to step inside. He nailed it, without even feeling it. My barriers were still up but somehow he was reading it on my face.

"Its difficult to deal with others emotions as well as your own." I replied sharply. Those wolves and their gratitude were too much. I wasn't used to thanks for saving people. The citizens of Jump were flaky. You would save them one day, and then they'd be criticizing how much money you spent in the process the next.

Jasper smiled, his eyes warming as he leaned against the side of the house watching everybody trickle past back to the living room.

"I know. We both have that in common. It was hard for me, having it suddenly happen, but you must have been able to do it your entire life am  
I right?"

I nodded, but waited for everyone to go inside and the door to click shut before I spoke.

"Its what really made me dangerous. Not my powers. Even if I wanted to be good and never use them, which I did, I had no choice. Anytime I felt something, my powers would react and hurt someone. That's why they trained me not to feel." I said, again giving away too much. It seemed so easy to tell him things, they just slipped out naturally before I could think.

"That's idiocy." Jasper said, his eyes narrowing. I was surprised by his reaction. No one had ever acted _angrily _to that information before. Sympathetically, at best, or worst, if you looked at it different ways. "How did they expect you to learn how to feel later on?"

"They didn't." I answered simply, my voice hard. "They expected me to die, you know that."

With that I walked inside, before he could ask more about it. I didn't want him to know the intricacies of how I murdered my own father.

There was nothing to do after that but wait for Robin to return with the happy couple and news. On one hand, if everyone came back it would severely hamper my quest for peace in the name of figuring out my 'new' powers, but on the other I felt as though I couldn't leave the vampires.

_You couldn't leave him if you tried._

The words Alice wrote in her letter haunted me. What if they were true? For some reason I felt the urge to carry the crumbled piece of stationary around in my pocket, like a talisman or something. I hated her vision of the future, but was it possible I liked it a little as well? That maybe there _was_ a part of me that wanted a chance to hope for a different life?

I sat down and closed my eyes, trying to block out the conversations going on around me. No one tried to include me, and for that I was grateful. They talked about mundane things, like if Rosalie and Emmett would go to Jump if they had the chance, or what us humans would like for dinner. Starfire started asking naive questions before too long, and I felt a small pinch of jealousy when Rosalie was the one to answer them. Certainly, they were questions vampires should answer. I surely couldn't tell her why vampires were so beautiful, like she wanted to know. But it felt wrong to have Rosalie talk to her like she was a child with learning difficulties. Starfire wasn't stupid, and she wasn't going to be Rosalie's replacement child. And Rosalie wasn't going to be her replacement best 'girlfriend' if I had anything to do with it. As soon as I figured out what was wrong with me lately, I would have to have a long conversation about Robin or something similar with her.

I could feel eyes on me, but I couldn't tell whose they were. Mine were closed as a precautionary measure. If I looked like I was sleeping or meditating people would be less likely to talk to me. After an hour maybe, of sitting curled up in the corner of the couch so I wasn't touching anyone, I opened them and found it was dark outside.

These windows were so large and clean I could see down the drive. Headlights would be easy to spot, and I found myself staring into the narrow pathway between the trees. I needed an answer.

Was Bella coming or not?

I supposed it wouldn't be that bad. I could just pretend there were no vampires in the tower. I could stay in my room like usual, reading or meditating. Though I doubted reading would feel the same after this morning. It seemed like so long ago, but the memory of Jasper reading over my shoulder, his breath on my cheek, was still excruciatingly fresh. It would be hard to ignore him. No doubt they would all look in on trainings.

I swallowed hard at the very thought. Shimmering vampires and their simpering human watching me try and keep up physically with my team. Hopefully they wouldn't tag along to real call-outs. They would all cause too much attention. They were so hard to ignore.

Oh Azar. My early morning cups of herbal tea. Vampires _never _slept. When I woke up there would be none of undisturbed peace I was used to. The feeling that no one else on earth was awake as I watched the sunrise, when I could be alone, but not feel lonely. If they came, when I woke up it would seem like nothing special, because no one had moved since I went to sleep. They would have carried on throughout the night, and the sunrise would just be like a rotating screensaver in a day that never ended to them.

I noticed that it was 12:02. In about ten hours we would be on our plane. I wondered when Beastboy would be back. Hopefully before Robin. I wasn't sure if our all knowing leader fully trusted the wolves enough for them to be alone with Beastboy, in such numbers at least. He was probably having a lot of fun now. If he could tap into that network of thoughts and converse with the other wolves while they were changed it would be like a whole new world for him.

At some point Alice had skipped into the room, sans Dante. She glanced at Jasper every few seconds, and there was no way a vampire like him hadn't noticed it yet. Ridiculously, Alice had already changed her outfit, this time to a beaded black dress that was much too flashy to be worn around Forks. No one spoke to her.

The sound of tires crunching over gravel woke a dosing Starfire and made me straighten up. The answers to my questions where finally here.

Robin and Bella walked in, both looking like they had seen better days. In other words, absolutely exhausted. Edward quietly pulled the door closed behind them.

"So...?" Emmett asked. He had been patient up until now.

"We're going." Edward muttered. I noticed Bella's eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. She stared at the ground, avoiding everyone's curious glances in her direction, breathing heavily, like she had a cold. Edward looked brooding and Robin uncomfortable. "Bella will be staying here tonight." Edward added darkly, before stalking upstairs with Bella on his arm. For once, she wasn't clinging to him. She seemed like she wanted to get away, but didn't know how. Resigned.

"What was that all about?" Rosalie hissed at Robin the moment I heard the bedroom door upstairs shut a few moments later. Robin sighed.

"Charlie was... upset. Obviously we couldn't tell him why we needed to take Bella out of school and out of home-" He sat down, apparently exhausted. "-so he said he wouldn't let her leave, even when I said she was in danger. He seems to think Edward is trying to take her away permanently, and for some reason we're helping him, like he bought us out or something." Robin paused and looked to the Titans, too tired to be offended by accusations of corruption. I grimaced. Somehow I had known the Police Chief would not let his daughter go without explanation. Unfortunately, there was no way to explain the situation without letting him in on the entire existence of creatures beyond his comfortable knowledge of reality. It would collapse his entire world if he knew.

"So you just left?" Emmett asked casually.

"We had to. Charlie was rattled. He was threatening to get out his shotgun and call the Mayor of Jump on us. I pointed out Bella was 18, and could leave home whenever she wanted, but that just made him even angrier."

"Is Bella feeling sad for her father?" Starfire asked, concern evident in her voice and jewel-green eyes. I glanced at her. She was frowning up at the stairs, absentmindedly playing with a long strand of flame-bright hair.

"She wanted to talk to him more, but Edward pulled her away. I don't think it helped. She doesn't want to come to Jump with us."

"Great." Rosalie sneered, tossing her silky blond curls over her shoulder. "More moaning to live with. Emmett, we are _definitely _not going."

"_Fine." _He muttered dejectedly with a grimace.

"Is it alright if I use the computer? I need to book our flights." Robin asked tiredly. Rosalie nodded with a roll of her eyes. The faster we were out of her perfect golden hair, the better for her.

"Thanks. Team, get to bed. I'm hoping for an early flight."

"I'll call Bee and let her know we're comin' home." Cyborg said, retreating down the hall, apparently towards the phone. Though my face remained blank, inside I felt a chip of worry. Where was I meant to sleep? The past few days I had been uncconscious.

Starfire bit her lip once again and suddenly ran to Robin unnervingly fast and hugged him tightly. Eyes popping in confusion and the rib-cracking pressure, Robin was rendered speechless.

"Goodnight Robin." She breathed quietly, oddly shy. The moment was awkward for me, if not everyone else in the room.

"Uh ...goodnight?" Robin spluttered, meeting my eyes briefly with a questioning look. I shrugged but I thought I knew what was happening. Starfire had finally decided to stop waiting for Robin to make a move. I hoped he would respond, or Starfire would be heartbroken.

Starfire smiled at Robin, and then the vampires.

"Goodnight everyone." She said much louder, and then she skipped up the stairs to wherever she usually slept.

"Raven needs a bed." Jasper pointed out dully, breaking the silence that ensued. Robin breathed out the air he had been holding in out of relief.

"I'll give her mine." Alice said quickly. I watched her out of the corner of my eye in shock. Why would she do that? What did she want from me?

The others stared at her in suspicion as well, but she ignored them and danced to the bottom of the stairs, gesturing gracefully towards me to follow with her left hand. I noticed there were no rings on it.

"Beastboy went with the wolf pack." I told Robin, a small amount of desperation seeping into my voice as I half hoped he would snap and tell me we had to go and get him. Instead Robin shrugged. I thought he would eventually, it makes sense for him to do it before we leave.

I had no choice but to walk up the stairs behind Alice, as no one said anything to stop it. I put up extra mind barriers in case. It was clear Alice wanted to talk to me for some reason and for all I knew she could have more than one vampire gift.

When we reached the landing she led me into her room, the one she had previously shared with Jasper. The difference now was his maps and any other sign that he had lived here were gone. This room was now exclusively Alice's, redecorated in a few short hours to embody her style. It now smelled like her scented stationary, and it gave me a sick feeling.

"I like the clothes you picked out by the way." Alice said, her voice confident, yet still soft. As if she had done nothing wrong, and we were friends. "I could lay some more out for tomorrow if you like."

I ignored her out of incredulity. The bed was all I was interested in. By the looks of it, it had never been slept in. It was just a prop, like the rest of this house.

"I hope I haven't offended you Raven." Alice said, turning slowly to look at me. Her face was angular and curious, and she was wringing her small hands slightly.

"Offend isn't the right word. But you have tried to complicate and twist things I would rather you left alone." I replied in monotone. I didn't want to talk with her. I wanted to meditate. To find out why I had traveled back in time to Jasper. It was a still-burning fervent desire.

"I'm sorry for that. But my visions were clear. And half of them have already happened." She said unapologetically. Like it was fact. Like _she _was frustrated with _me. _

"Which ones?" I asked almost sharply, losing some control over myself.

"You kissed him. I saw it."

"He kissed _me!_" I retorted, keeping my voice even, though it was raised again.

"You kissed each other at the exact same time." She smiled slightly. "And passionately at that." She added as an afterthought. Why was she smiling like that? I glared at her perfectly elfin face. The demon in me wished her skinny limbs were as snap-able as they looked but I knew they were tougher than steel. "And you tell him things you know you shouldn't."

A feeling of shame was creeping through me. She _knew. _About what I was. She had seen me tell Jasper in one vision or another.

"You'll accept it sooner or later. I'm just sorry Jasper is feeling so conflicted about you and me right now-"

"How sweet of you." I muttered sarcastically. Alice smiled wryly.

"He's a wonderful man Raven. I don't see why you wont admit you want him."

"If he's so wonderful, why did you give him up so easily?"

Alice's smile died slightly.

"Because I saw how much happier he would be with you over me. And how much happier I would be with Dante over him. We clung to each other when we were all alone, and I know we were meant to be together for a time, because I brought him to the Cullens, and away from bloodshed but that time has passed. Now we both have to move on."

I said nothing and stared at the ground. I was tracking dirt on the spotless carpet.

"I'll leave you to sleep." Alice continued. "But just think about what you're trying to get away from here. You'd make each other so happy."

And with that grandiose statement, she left the room, closing the door as gently as if an infant were sleeping inside. I sat down on the bed, which bounced a little. It was too comfy and expensive for a bed that was never meant to be used.

What was I running away from? If I really thought about it, I liked Jasper. I didn't love him, but maybe if I spent more time with him, reading or talking, maybe then that would change. He was beautiful. He was a gentleman, and he was intelligent. My head was unusually clear when I was around him, so I knew this wasn't like my infatuation with Malchior under the influence of incense in my closeted bedroom, or the naive crush I had briefly had on Aqualad.

I needed meditation. Lately, it seemed _that_ had become my new mantra.

I folded my legs up into the lotus position and closed my eyes firmly, trying to forget whose room I was in, and who it used to belong to.

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

"What was that back there?" I ground out, trying not to look directly into her golden eyes, or even at her pale impish face framed by her shockingly dark hair. She danced down the stairs like her behavior was ordinary and sane.

"Excuse me?" She asked innocently, slowing and looking up at me. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes, settling down on the sofa next to Emmett. A late night football replay was playing quietly on the flatscreen and Robin had gone to bed after booking tickets to jump with instructions wake him up by seven at the latest. I would be glad to leave.

"Don't be pretentious. Raven. What did you say to her?"

Alice had been smart enough to talk quietly enough so we couldn't hear her upstairs, but it had become incredibly awkward when Raven's voice carried down into the living room, nearly shouting "he kissed _me_!" I could still feel the dirty looks Rosalie was sending me. Inwardly she was furious. Emmett was just disappointed. My brother's worst fears had come true and they were tearing the family apart. I wondered vaguely if I disagreed with Raven or not. I seemed to remember her face being suddenly close to _mine _before I decided kissing her would be a good idea.

"You seem to care an awful lot about the girl when you apparently don't even _like_ her." Alice answered smugly.

"It's not your place to comment." I said, straining to keep control of myself. It wasn't a good move to get me riled up in a house full of sleeping, breathing humans. I could hear heartbeats throughout the house, out of time with each other, hammering fast even in sleep. Hopefully Edward wasn't listening to my thoughts or he would get in an even worse mood when he finally came downstairs.

"I just want to hurry things up a bit. It's maddening. The visions are still coming in, and you're not doing a thing to make them happen." She replied. Rosalie snorted.

"Do you really expect him to? If I were him, I would stay as far away from that gothic bitch as possible!"

"Don't be crass Rosalie." Alice snapped. "She's just guarded."

"That's just another way of saying she's hiding something." Rosalie replied aptly.

My throat was burning. I felt my muscles tighten, ready to spring. There was nothing I could really do but clench my fists.

"It's not going to happen Alice. You can't pair me up with her because you feel guilty." I wanted to influence her emotions so she wouldn't feel so smug, but I couldn't bring myself to do so.

"Why are you two so stubborn? ...and for no reason." She shook her head in frustration. I growled.

"You need to leave. Go see your new boyfriend or something until I'm gone!"

"I won't. Dante and I have all the time in the world, but if you keep dawdling, Raven will slip through your fingers!" Alice hissed.

"Let it go Alice!" Emmett suddenly barked, twisting around furiously. It was clear he had been using the television as a distraction, and it hadn't worked. "Why won't you listen to him!? Or even her?! They don't want to be together!"

Emmett's anger had redirected from Raven to its rightful place; Alice. The woman who caused this.

"It's going to be alright Emmett." Alice said calmly, blinking.

"Not if you push them together." Emmett said sadly. "It will rip us all apart."

* * *

_Susanahh (Last name unknown)_

Braxton's face was etched with anger once more as he stared down our five-strong newborn militia. It had been nine-strong this morning, but that was before the fight.

"What was this over?" He asked quietly, his deep voice sharp with a deadly promise. I hoped they would all be alive when this argument was over, we didn't have enough time to change any more humans. I didn't have the selection I liked as it was. We had no time to carefully select talented humans to make gifted vampires as we once had, now we were just picking anyone up off the street.

It had been a total surprise that Braxton had changed his mind and wanted to continue my plan after the fight with the Cullens. He had said that would be the last time we would confront them, but the detachment of his head and limbs from his body seemed to have affected him in a way I had not anticipated, and thus he had suddenly become as invested in killing Isabel Swan as I was. It warmed my cold insides to know how much he wanted to help me now. The vengeful fire burning in me was still unstoppable. Memories of my older sister plagued my every hour, reminding me why her killers had to pay.

Temperance was the first to reply to Braxton's question. If I remembered correctly, we had picked her up outside of a movie theater while she waited for a ride home. Though she had dressed like many other teenagers seemed to: in dark clothes and darker expressions, she had been easy to convince. One admiring look from Braxton was all it took to deceive her and for her to believe that her mother couldn't pick her up and had sent him instead, like he told her. All these girls were the same on the inside, no matter how they dressed. I would have liked to change someone smarter.

"Jillian kissed Xander when she thought I had gone." She said, a thin glint of defiance in her eyes. Xander had come out of the movie theater a few minutes after Temperance, and had subsequently been lured into my car with my revealing blouse and the encouragement of his wolf-whistling, ape-like friends. Now I supposed he was dead. For the second time. A shame.

"So you killed them both?" Braxton probed, his scarlet eyes flashing. I liked it when he got mad. I wanted to see him the same way when he cornered Edward Cullen, ripped off his head and gave it to me so I could torment the human.

"Yes." Temperance admitted fearfully, looking up briefly into his eyes, frozen. Really, she should thank us for changing her. She was so much prettier this way. Now her cropped hair actually suited her face, and all her human fat had been melted away by Braxton's venom.

"If you so much as touch another vampire on our side, I will personally dismember you and burn the pieces!" Braxton hissed, slapping her across the face with so much force it sounded as if the forest cave we were sheltering from the rain in was collapsing. The muscled newborn, Dustin, flinched. Obviously his muscles had come from hours alone in his room with some weights, not from actual fights. He may have to be replaced. He doesn't have the right temperament.

Temperance skidded back and managed to keep a straight face. She nodded and Braxton let his hand fall to his side, satisfied with her for now.

"Odd isn't it? How Temperance only killed two of you, yet there are four less newborns standing before me than this morning when you went hunting." Braxton said coldly, eyeing the remaining three newborns standing in line. It couldn't be Dustin, anyone of the other newborns would rip him to pieces before he acted. It had to be either Juda or Lucy. The fierce couple I was pleased to have changed. However, they fought with everyone but each other.

"Darren took the human I wanted, and then Lily tried to convince me it was his in the first place." Juda answered in a rush of words, his bright red eyes darting from the mouth of the cave, to Braxton, to Lucy, to me.

"So you killed them both?" Braxton asked, a little bored now, but beautifully so. I couldn't blame him. The dynamics of this particular group of newborns played out like a soap opera.

"I helped." Lucy said unwillingly, sharing a look with Juda.

"Jesus...IF ANY OF YOU DECIDE TO KILL AGAIN SOON, LET IT BE BELLA SWAN YOU SHRED TO RIBBONS!" he roared. I decided to intervene, before he went to far and our little army suddenly dwindled again.

"My love, please calm down. I'm sure it won't happen again." I said soothingly, reaching for his hand. "And besides," I added angrily, remembering a time when Victoria had comforted me by holding my hand. "Bella is mine and I will be most displeased if they touch her."

"Your right." Braxton muttered coolly, kissing the back of my hand. "Temperance, go check on the humans." He ordered. Temperance nodded mutely and streaked off further into the cave where some more humans were transforming. Every now and then screams would echo down to where we were, letting us know they were still there.

Braxton held me in his arms, his hands up the back of my new blouse. I had given my nightdress to one of the newborns. Too often they got their clothes much too stained with blood during the hunt.

"Not long now." He breathed in my ear.

"Just as well." I breathed back. "While I was out hunting Caius called."

"He did." Braxton said, more of a statement than a question, sounding worried again.

"Yes. He wanted to know why we are taking so long. I told him we have to build our army up again. He told me that is the area Victoria failed, and I ought to stop trying in case I do the same." I hissed at the memory. How dare he make such suggestions about my sister! If he was not Caius of the Volturi, I would incinerate him for even suggesting Victoria's death was her own fault.

"Maybe we should hurry then." Braxton said, looking down at me, his dark hair falling handsomely over his eyes.

"Maybe." I agreed, suddenly realizing that any anger at Caius was wasted. He simply wanted Bella dead as much as I did. The sooner the better.

Another shriek echoed throughout the cave, desperate and inhuman, setting off a chain reaction of deeper, more masculine screams of agony.

"The rest should be done soon." Braxton said conversationally, looking over his shoulder into the darkness from which Temperance was emerging, dragging with her a struggling girl with wild ruby-red eyes, deathly pale skin and blood-caked curls the color of autumn leaves.

* * *

**"The rest should be done soon." he says. They're not cakes Braxton. Jeeeezzz.**

**Though, I'm starting to quite like these rogue vampires. They make me laugh and fear for peoples lives at the same time. Much more than I like the Cullens. hmmm I'm not sure if thats a good thing because one side has to lose their little fight. Well see what happens. **

**You'll notice I put a reference to one of Staphanie Meyers crrrraaaaaaaaazzzzzzyyyyy(I yell this) theories. According to her the venom (and her refusual to have ugly vampires) does some kind of acidic eating away of body fat when you are turned into a vampire. Yes, the same venom which allows her vampires no unsightly fangs and erections. **

**So I put in Temperance, who used to be super fat, just for fun. My question for readers, and twilight lovers(doubtful any of them are still reading) is how is only skinny beautiful? Stephanies desision says to me that the vampires are not goodlooking unless they're stick figures, yet she claims that the vampires have been hawt for hundreds of years. Well, hundreds of years ago, when all the sexy ladies were the huge ones, her vampires would have seemed hidious. You've all seen the naked paintings of the size 16's. Alice would have seemed like some glittering street urchin. And in whatever dynasty China a while back, their perfect dainty feet would have seemed freakishly ginormous to the locals, meaning they wouldn't be seen beautiful back then either. **

**My point is, the only place these vampires are good looking is westernised areas, right now. So they would have only just been seen as goodlooking. So Stephanie Meyer's idea that the Vampires look pretty to lure in prey is just an excuse to make sure her vampires are sexy as hell in her eyes, and then deny thats the reason by making it "scientific" by using words like "Evolved" She does this all the time, trying to make her vampires seem logical. I'll probably rant more on this tendancy of hers later. But only because it's infuriating. **

**So finally another Chapter. Hope you like it. Review either way. You know the drill people, Review or I kill myself.**

**Just a little suicide joke. No need to cry about it. **

**Oh you don't care if I die?**

**Fine then. Everytime you don't review, your grandparents have sex. Even if, like mine, there dead. **

**So review or I die and your grandparents get intimate. I think you all know what to do. I'll just continue trying to kill the fly in my computer room with my bare hands while I wait. Shouldn't be too hard. **


	27. Appeal

I'm glad you enjoyed my rant. For I have many more that are bubbling and seething away under my thin veneer of control. Aha that sounds like some emo shit Edward would come out with. _Bella, if only you knew how torturous it is to be around your vital, thrusting heart while I know mine is shrivelled into a husk of soul-less, rotting tissue! Blah blah blah chargrin! You smell like flora and fauna!_

Why does he always go on about her floral scent? Who eats flowers? Wouldn't it make more sense if her blood smelt like, I don't know... fucking steak? But no. She smells like lilacs or some shit. Because woman _have_ to smell like potpourri. It's just what's right.

I can barely believe lets the woman in twilight wear pants.

_Anyway..._

In this chapter, we are still in Forks. Boo. I was going to tack a better ending onto this, but right now I can't be bothered. I wanted this up NOW, its been much too long. I post this un-edited, okay-ish chapter in honor of the All Whites, the New Zealand Football team who drew with Italy in the world cup this morning. It doesn't sound impressive until you remember Italy is ranked 5th and won the last world cup and NZ is ranked 78th. **Hot dayum.**

...

* * *

_Raven Roth_

A sound very much like someone trying to start a car with both the break pedal and accelerator floored at the same time ripped through the steady beating of rain on the roof. I was barely awake, and for a second I thought that maybe it had been thunder, or part of my confused dreams, but then the sound roared up again, like a severly sick piece of machinery having a tantrum in the rain.

I glanced at the lime green digital clock next to the bed. 6.04. In the morning.

With a groan I pushed myself up, my eyes gummed half-shut and unable to move at normal speed. Until I remembered I was in Alice's room, in her bed. Then I wrenched my eyes open, jumped up immediatly and padded out into the hall to see what had woken me up.

Last night had been spent trying to meditate, with little success. I kept getting frustrated that I couldn't immediatly find the answer to my problems, and therefore couldn't focus. It wasn't like me to be so impatient, not after all the practise I got in as a child. The problem was I wanted the answer _too _much. I felt like every feeling I ever had for Jasper would be understood if I knew why I had travelled to his time. If everything was explained, then I would be able to sleep properly without seeing his face invade my dreams at the strangest times.

I was still wearing my clothes from last night and I saw with a sick feeling that Alice had come into the room _while _I was sleeping, and put out a new set of clothes on the floor next to the door. Did the vampires have no boundaries? I understood compleatly that this was their house, but I would rather have slept in the garage if I had known Alice would be playing dress up around my unconscious self. I was half surprised I didn't wake up already _dressed _in the new clothes.

I noticed it was ridiculously warm inside, no doubt because Edward rufused to let his poor Bella get cold toes. I walked down the stairs as silently as I could. That rumbling sound would roar to life every few seconds, increasingly louder and coming from outside. The rain was still pouring viciously onto the house, but I thought I could hear muted shouting underneath all the noise.

A sudden blast of cold air brought my attention to Jasper, who was standing next to the open front door, staring outside with mild intrest and raised eyebrows. I joined him, happy that there was a cold wind to mask the cause of my shiver as my bare arm brushed his. He of course, was wearing short sleeves as well, only he didn't look freezing cold, the way I felt. Momentarily annoyed with myself, I peered through the fat drops of rain pelting down and made out the vague outline of Bella Swan, hair plastered to her face, car keys in hand and Edward Cullen, standing ram-rod straight with his hands shoved into his pockets, shoulders slumped, eyes on the muddy ground. They were standing in front of Bella's ugly old truck, the driver's door open, the interior getting soaked. Her face was -shockingly- livid.

"You can't do this!" She yelled, though either she was doing so quietly or her words were drowned out by the fierce wind that howled through the woods behind the house like one of the werewolves. Edwards eyes were harsh when they flicked upwards to meet hers. Something about the whole scene reminded me of when The Titans were called to domestic violence incidences when cases of large-scale theft and villany were thin on the ground.

"I can and I will." Edward replied tensly, and I heard _him_ perfectly. His speach was elequent and even, unlike Bella's. Angry tears were starting to form in her eyes, that or just regular rain. "I won't let you kill yourself this way!"

"What happened?" I asked. The feuding couple either hadn't noticed we were there, or didn't care. Jasper sighed and began to explain. Again I was shocked to hear him say so much in a short space of time. I was used to his one word answers by now.

"Alice had a vision a couple of hours ago. Bella's been lying awake all night, waiting for Edward to drive to her house to pick up her suitcase like he told her he would. It seemed she was going to bolt to the Quilette reserve the moment he left, but Alice came and warned him. He was able to disable the engine before she could get to her truck." He didn't sound surprised. In fact he sounded as if gutting trucks was normal behavoir.

"I'm not killing myself! I just want to go home!" Bella shrieked at Edward, climbing inside her truck and slamming the door behind her as if that was a real barrier between them. She attempted to start it again, and that horrible grinding noise started up. Edward stood outside, staring directly at her through the window, being 'patient'

"And you're okay with that?" I asked Jasper hotly. He stared down at me, golden eyes showing surprise.

"It's none of my buisness. It's Edward's."

For some reason, I now felt some kind of vicious defense for Bella. Of course, she was an idiot for getting herself into this situation in the first place, thinking she could mix with creatures of the night and come out on top, but she had the right to try and get herself out of it if she wanted.

"It's Bella's choice if she wants to come to Jump." I argued. Jasper shook his head, blond curls catching the light from the chandelier above.

"Edward can't let her be by herself. Even if that's what she wants. Susanahh will kill her if she stays, we may not have said that directly to her yet, but we all know its true."

Bella now had her head on the steering wheel, having some sort of nervous breakdown. Her shoulders were shaking.

"I won't let Susanahh hurt you!" Edward told her, still standing outside the truck. "So wether you like or not, you're coming!"

"But he can't kidnap her!" I said evenly through my teeth, trying to behave like the old Raven did. Jasper shrugged, but his eyebrows were raised when he looked at me.

"He can. It's for her own good. Like last time."

This left me seething inside for some reason. Maybe Starfire's new found feminist principals were getting to me, but this seemed slightly abusive and I doubted Jasper would be okay with it if we were kidnapping Robin.

But I supposed I shouldn't be surprised. The vampires-especially Jasper- had no problem with kidnapping woman, they had done it to me after all, stealing me from my room in the middle of the night.

"Why? Because he _loves _her?" I asked coldly. I still didn't understand their love. The love between myself and my friends was based off trust. I couldn't imagine loving any of them if they forced me into anything. Jasper said nothing. Then his last sentance clicked into place in my head. "Last time?"

With a heavy sigh I could tell Jasper realised he shouldn't have said anything.

But then I was distracted. Bella had opened the door, and now the idiotic girl was _apologising _to Edward for getting angry over him mutilating her truck to keep her from leaving his house. I found I heavily disliked her again, and all the defensive comments rising in me suddenly evapourated, leaving me feeling slightly empty and foolish. I managed to ignore Jaspers last comment and rip my eyes away from Edward and Bella's disgusting embrace.

Jasper smiled slightly at his brother and followed me into the kitchen. It was too early for any of my friends to be awake, so I was greeted by the unwelcome sight of Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle sitting at the table engaged in light conversation. I pulled a cereal box from the cuppoard without invitation and poured myself as little an amount as possible. I regretted my desision to enter this room, but it wasn't like I could walk out now.

"You're up early for a saturday." Carlisle said, with an irritatingly understanding smile.

"The noise woke me up." I muttered, throwing a disgusted look at Jasper. How could anyone think the scene outside was normal? Edward had gutted Bella's car to stop her going home. _"__For her own good"_ the catchphrase of every obsessed abussive person in the world. What was worse was that Bella seemed to like the attention. I shoved a spoonful of muslei into my mouth to stop a few choice words spilling out.

Esme frowned.

"Please Raven, let me to cook you something more nutritious. You have a long flight ahead of you today, and I've heard from Bella that airplane food is not the nicest."

Leave it to the maternal vampire to make me feel bad judging her family.

"I'll be fine. I don't require much sustinance, and I can sleep on the plane." I said in monotone, keeping my eyes on the marble bench-top rather than look into her golden eyes. She was so beautiful, and so caring, I felt like I did when I refused Starfires food. If Esme's face was falling the way Starfire's did, I wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Oh, well. Garfield and Victor always ask for more," She laughed happily, the sound like a bubbling stream. "so I will make sure to pack some for the ride there. Hopefully there will be some left for you."

I nodded and tried to eat the cereal as fast as I could, hoping to leave the shiny white kitchen, and the shiny white vampires that sat in it. I felt like a mess next to them, and that was saying something as I normally didn't care for my appearance. I knew I must have bags under my eyes that the two hours disturbed sleep I had(at best) would have failed to remedy. I could almost feel the grease in my hair, now that it brushed my shoulders. I couldn't wait to shower in my own bathroom, where I felt safe, and could cut my hair without it being commented apon by anyone but Starfire who was allowed to do such things.

They were as perfect as they were yesterday, and even the odd look in Rosalie's eyes didn't detract from her greek goddess look. She was watching me in a different way than usual. It made me eat even faster.

I finished and practicly threw my bowl and spoon in the sink full of hot water and walked as fast as I could without jogging out of the room. Jasper stayed inside. I was half-dissapointed, and half releived. When would I find out why he made me feel this way?

Edward and Bella were cuddling on the couch, rain-soaked and in _lurve. _I wanted to wrench them apart and force them to stay in opposite sides of the room until they realised how unhealthy they were for each other, but instead I sped past without a word to them, and I sensed Bella was relieved at this. I felt Edward try and read my mind once more, which I rejected more forcefully than usual as I remembered they were getting married sometime soon. Hopefully not in Jump. Starfire would go crazy with Wedding plans and I would probably be forced to attend. In a dress.

Reaching the stairs was a releif, and I took them two at a time. I supposed I would just sit in my room until nine, when we would leave for the airport. Maybe I could teleport straight into Robins expensive rental car, so stiff good-byes could be avoided.

I landed on the top step and had just spotted Alice's bedroom door, and the new hand-painted and tactless plaque Alice must have placed on it last night, which read _Alice and Dante_ in letters made entirely out of tiny black daisys, when I felt a cold, strong hand grab my shoulder and stop me in my tracks.

The flowery scent meant it wasn't Jasper come to apologise for the offensive scene downstairs, and with a quick glance at my shoulder I realised only Rosalie could be the owner of those perfect, manicured fingernails gripping me.

I spun around and took a defensive step back, angrily aware that I could only do so because she allowed it. She could have killed me a second ago because I didn't feel her coming up behind me. I was so busy shutting my empathy down so I didn't have to experiance all the vampire brooding and sexual desire for one another, that I couldn't even recognise the aura of a vampire that clearly hated me and saw me as a threat.

"What do you want?" I fought to keep my voice quiet and even. I didn't want the others waking, or coming up from the kitchen to investigate. Rosalie checked behind her, that odd look she seemed to be fighting down still in her eye.

"You found what Edward did intolerable?" she said, as if wanting me to confirm it for her. I stared at the beautiful vampire, with her cascading blond curls, designer jeans and tennis bracelet, and wondered if all this living as a human and denying her natural insticts had turned her insane, and wondering if the same thing would soon happen to me. Maybe it already had.

"No more than usual." I said cooly. Rosalie stared at me for a moment.

"And when you found out he plans to marry her, you thought it was a bad idea?"

"Why would I think otherwise?" I replied. The wind and rain was still beating the side of the house, and her voice was so quiet I could barely hear her, making me wonder if I was really understanding what she was saying at all.

"But you still think it's a horrible idea? That they are deluding themselves and Bella is going to ruin her life?" Rosalie asked, looking at me like she never had before. I nodded mutely, feeling scolding hot curiosity rise to the surface.

"Then I'm sorry for the way I've spoken to you. I know it isn't your fault, what happened with Jasper. What Alice decided... it was her choice, not yours and you didn't influence her in any way. Things had been bad with her and Jasper for a while, and she sets much store by her visions..." Rosalie said, though she didn't sound like she was apologising. It was as if she was trying to get me to understand something important, and I wasn't getting it. I stood in the hallway, shocked by even the suggestion she was admitting she was wrong to hate me. Though I didn't really care what a vampire I wouldn't ever see again after today thought of me, it still had me dumbstruck.

"As for the kiss between you and Jasper, I understand. He was confused, maybe even vengeful towards Alice, and wanted to act rashly, perhaps to hurt her, perhaps to experiment- he hasn't kissed another woman since the 1900's and you are... interesting. You were overwhelmed, and just went along with it. After all, Jasper is extremly goodlooking and humans cannot resist the charms of a vampire like him." Rosalie added. I felt mildly insulted but kept my mouth shut. No need to mention it had happened more than once. But it did bring fears to the surface. What if he _had _kissed me to get back at his ex-wife? What if all my pondering about if I should admit to lusting after him and try to start a relationship was for nothing, because he didn't want anything more to do with me?

"You see what my family refuse to see." Rosalie urged, bringing me out of my thoughts. Her face was hopeful, her eyes alight. "You realise Edward and Bella are wrong for each other, against nature even! You know they put each other in danger and you understand it can only end in disaster for all of us! " She whispered this, afraid Edward would hear her, hear her thoughts and know what she was trying to do. It was probably already too late, which is why she was speaking so fast. I had to step closer to be sure I caught it all. She took a breath. "because you are the only one here with enough sense to speak up, besides myself, I need your help."

I waited for her to explain further, and when she did not I made a rare sound of disbeleif, though my face didn't take on any expression.

"You want _my_ help? You have treated me with no respect for the past few weeks, allowed your "brother" to kidnap me and blamed me for your family's problems. I am a few hours away from escaping you and your family, please tell me why would I would decide to stay and help a vampire who has, until this very moment, hated me?" I asked blankly. Rosalie let out a hiss of frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry for all of that! I didn't want Jasper to bring you here, but you should know there was nothing I could do! You smell all wrong to me, and people are too interested in you. I know you're something we should be afraid of but I can't figure out what. Carlisle wanted to study you badly, so we all dealt with Jaspers desision out of curiosity, to find out why we fell the way we do about you, but he came up with nothing! He says you are not human, yet he also says you breathe and can have children!" She whispered, suddenly looking devistated.

I felt myself blush. I knew Carlisle had studied me, but I shuddered to think how he knew that... what tests he had done while trying to understand what I was.

"I don't know why you're able to have children and why I'm not, since you won't tell us what you are, but I know that it's not fair that I can't, and if Bella lets Edward bite her, she won't be able to either! Thats why I need your help. You don't have to stay here, you just have to talk to Edward again, convince him what he is doing is wrong. He won't listen to me anymore, he thinks I'm jealous of Bella- they all do! Thats why _you _need to tell him he's doing the wrong thing! He knows your not jealous of her, you can still have children..."

"You want me to guilt him out of his relationship?" I asked dryly, knowing it was impossible. I had seen Edward and Bella stare into each others eyes and I knew nothing I could tell Edward would make that look go away. And If Rosalie's threats and intimidation hadn't made Bella change her mind, my efforts would have no hope.

Rosalie nodded, taller than me yet suddenly looking helpless. She knew she had said too much about herself. About why she hated me. I could hardly believe it was because she thought I could have children.

"I will speak to him, once. About what I truly think and know, not just about your agenda." I said finally. I wondered if Edward was at the bottom of the stairs listening, furious.

"They don't have to break up." Rosalie said quickly. "He just can't change her. You can't let them ruin her perfectly good life. It would be wrong."

And here I was, assuming she was heartless.

"I'll try." I said. Rosalie nodded, smiled in a brief, pained sort of way and whispered a thank you before walking past me into her room, on the right of Alice's. Alice's and Dante's.

I stood alone in the hall for a moment, stunned, before I came to my senses and teleported the few feet into Alice's room, landing on her bed. I would try and honor my promise to Rosalie, but only once. I _did _believe Bella and Edward's marriage would never work, and felt it some sort of duty to stop him changing her. I could tell Robin was having trouble with it too, dealing with his oath to save people from monsters, human or not, and his wish to keep his two new friends. It wouldn't be an easy task, but I had to try and save Bella's life even if I didn't like her. The thought of it made my eyes sting with fatigue, struggling to stay open.

I seriously needed to meditate if I was going to function today. I hadn't reached my daily quota in weeks and I was always felling tired and fuzzy because of it. Deciding to give it another go after last nights disasterous attempt I closed my eyes and made my mind go blank. I still hadn't figured out my new time-travelling abilities, or why they had appeared now. I felt the familiar chant leave my mouth, as natural as breathing.

* * *

You know who I feel sorry for? Pancho. 's husband. It would suck to be pushed aside for a handsome male vampire that doesn't exist. And why is he called Pancho? The only theory I can come up with is that he is known among his friends and family as famously racist towards mexiacans. Tell me if you have a better theory, and I promise I will update... in a couple of days!


	28. Welcome to your new life

_Here I have taken the liberty of adding a new character. Hopefully it will be a more beleivable start to what it would be like to wake up as a Vampire than climbing all over the walls humming the theme tune to spider man. Yes, I read the short second life of Bree Tanner a few days ago. I mean, how could I not? So much new material to make fun of! I especially liked how everyone seemed belong in disney movies like Aladin or The lion king. A villian named Raoul! Her boyfriend is called Diego! They make constant references to being ninjas and secret handshakes like five year olds! Go Diego go! But my all time favourite character name has to be "Freaky Fred"_

_Oh shit guys, its Freaky Fred. _

_I nearly pissed my pants when all the "mature","vicious","bloodthirsty" and "terrifying" vampires nicknamed him Freaky Fred. Its like Smeyer found my year 10 english folder and was like "Hey! Alliteration is an effective language feature! I'll use it and everyone will see how creative and technical I am!"_

_Seriously. Everyone should read this book. Its amazing. You see, Stephanie has realised she is no longer writing about characters that are wise and supportive in a comfortable environment. No, she has realised she is writting about troubled teens, and as such changed her vocabulary to fit in. Diego once says "junkie ho", vampire skin glitters like "a zillion tiny mirrors" and instead of skills, they have "skillzzzzzzzz". I haven't even started on "Riley and the cheeseburger of pain" that Bree keeps refering to as if she's actually serious. Its a novella of pure gold. Oh and we find out Edward is actually ginger. We must have missed this in the Twilight saga because Bella was too busy calling him god-like to notice his hair. All she saw was a statue, which explains why she says his hair is bronze. _

_So please enjoy this chapter. Its not as amusing as The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner, but I hope you'll give Tuesday Jackson a chance. _

* * *

_Tuesday Jackson_

With a one final scream against the cloth of my gag the smoldering in every swollen cell that made up my body seemed to burst with the force of the big bang. My heart, which had been racing faster than I could stand, suddenly thudded deafeningly and stopped, ringing in the silence. I was shaking uncontrollably, terrified that the pain would return any second and this was just a cruel reprieve that would make everything worse in the long run. I had come to accept that my captors were not going to let me go, or stop the pain, or kill me to end it. I had begged enough times to be sure. They were going to keep me here until I grew old and withered, suffering the whole way.

Next to me, Alex screamed louder, his voice hoarse and ragged. I knew he was still hurting and for a second I was relieved it was him and not me, before I felt deep sickness at myself. I was too scared to feel proper hatred at what I had become. Still, who wanted their friend to be in that much pain to save themselves? Even though I knew I couldn't be saved. This was just something new to break up days of cruelty. Make it worse in the long run.

"Get up." The sweet voice I could only now _really_ listen to ordered coldly. Every few years (for that is how long it felt) the voice would speak to me, but through the pain I had barely been able to hear it because agony had been everything. Every sense. Without my sight I could see it. I could smell it, in the blood that covered me. It had rung in my ears and mingled with the taste of my gag. Now, with none to distract me I could make out how beautifully the voice echoed off the walls of the room I was trapped in.

"I... can't." The other voice broke the silence, thickly through the cloth of the fabric gag that must be jammed in his or her mouth too. Yet, like the voice of my kidnapper, it was pretty enough to make me feel like it was another danger in the dark. People didn't sound like that. Only monsters.

A disgusted sigh rang out and I was roughly pulled upright, so I was leaning against the wall. It was slightly warm, so I flinched away. I found myself hating any form of heat. A whimper escaped my mouth, muffled and pathetic. Like I cared anymore. I was better off dead than heere. I felt everything that was _me_, was gone forever. Like my soul was stripped away.

I stayed perfectly still, convinced if I tried to escape again the fire would come back and invade me. My captor ripped the blindfold off my face but I kept my eyes tightly shut. I had no idea what they had done to me in order to make me feel that pain for days and days. I knew that when I opened my eyes my skin would be peeled off, my muscles torn and twisted, my bones smashed and my nerves endings exposed and singed with fire. I didn't want to open my eyes and _see _what they had done, even though I was indescribably relieved that it had stopped. The wad of cloth was ripped out from between my teeth but oddly my jaw didn't ache from being forced open for so long. Maybe I was in so much agony, I was past the point of feeling it. I swallowed, and breathed deeply, feeling the dry walls of my mouth moisten with saliva. Something was wrong. The air whistled down my throat like a vortex. I could taste mold and dirt and my spit had a tang to it. Maybe they had drugged me. Maybe that was why the pain had stopped.

"Open your eyes." The voice growled. I immediately obeyed, terrified of what consequences would follow if I didn't.

There was no light anywhere, but I could see, somehow, that I was in no room. The walls were made of dark grey rock and water dripped down from the damp ceiling onto my foot rthymically, which looked strangely pale and to my immense relief was whole and unmarked. I silently took in my surroundings, and the fact that I was not mutilated beyond recognition.

"See, you're fine." A woman I had never seen before told me with a bored expression. She was beautiful, breathtakingly so, with shortly cropped ink-black hair and thin lips that were the deepest red I had ever seen. She wore a torn pink dress covered in dirt and stains the same colour as her lips. I was terrified, mainly because she was not the one who had taken me from outside my house, nor the one I had glimpsed before I had been blindfolded. That meant they were at least three of them. Three monsters in the dark.

My eyes darted around the room and stopped to rest on Alex. He was tied up like I was, but instead of sitting against the wall he was curled up in a corner, the dirt-packed floor of the cave next to his head damp from the tears he must had shed in the last few days while he had been burnt along with me. His chest was bare, his only clothes being the love-heart boxers I hazily remembered buying him as a joke. There was no sign of the woman who had spoken before, the one I imagined had been tied up and tortured with us.

Alex rolled over, exposing his face, and screamed against his gag so loud I cowered against the wall despite the uncomfortable heat radiating from it. I wanted to be as small, therefore as safe, as possible. Through the layer of dirt that covered his face I could see there was something wrong with him. The familiar dark scar that ran straight down his right cheek was gone, and the planes of his face seemed more angular. Maybe he just looked more handsome than usual because my eyes had been shut for so long, or because he was the only thing I knew in this place and now I really appreciated him.

"Am I in hell?" I whispered, before clamping my mouth shut again. The voice that had come out was not mine, and besides, I wasn't supposed to talk. If I was in hell, which explained why my body was perfect and why I had been in such pain for so many days without so much as a threat or explanation, I shouldn't provoke the demons.

"Hell?" The woman asked, seeming genuinely surprised. "Fuck! When I woke up, I thought I was in heaven! You're a mixed up kid." She shook her head for a moment as if I were stupid.

"Uesfay!" Alex screamed, as if begging for his life. The gag muffled the sound again, but I couldn't doubt he was screaming my name. Strange, because I only just remembered I had one. My name was Tuesday.

"Susanahh thought we'd picked up a Mental one until we found your ID." The woman told me, nudging her foot against a pile of clothes in the corner. I recognized my t-shirt, covered in my own dry blood, and my wallet, lying open with cards in all the wrong places, and then realized that like Alex, I was only dressed in my underwear.

Suddenly the woman was next to me, picking me up by the waist with amazing strength, like I was a bag of feathers. Without thinking I pushed her away, not wanting her to touch my bare skin. With a quiet _snap _the thick ropes that had circled my wrists fell away and my hands were free. I knew what I had to do.

The ropes around my ankles snapped just as easily and I broke away from the woman, aiming for Alex. I had to bring him with me. If I escaped, I took him with me. We were a pair.

They must have drugged me. I seemed to move too fast and even though the cave floor was uneven I skittered over it like I was gliding on ice. My legs weren't stiff from being curled up in the same position for so long. If I wasn't dead, how was it that I was fine? Shouldn't I be injured after what that man and woman had done to me? What had that pain been? I snapped the cords around Alex's wrists and ankles. It was so easy, I could have been breaking limp noodles.

The woman suddenly caught my legs from under me and I hit the rock floor with a loud thud that seemed to shake the room and indent the ground. Dust and pebbles rained down on us as she dragged me from Alex by my ankles. She, like me, moved so fast we should have been a blur. But we weren't. I could see everything in perfect detail, see the snarl in her face that wasn't human as I twisted around onto my back. I fought to escape her grip, but at the same time I wanted to know what she wanted me for. Why they were doing this to us. And I couldn't leave without Alex. So I was losing, because even my own mind didn't want me to leave.

The woman dragged me down a short tunnel. Then the cave hollowed out, into some sort of circular room lit by small mint green lamps that seemed more at home in a budget motel. And standing in an embrace, in the middle, was the man and woman who had taken me from outside my house. I would recognize their beautiful faces anywhere.

"Finally, Temperance, you do something right." The man said coldly, red eyes gleaming. I struggled to remember his name. When he had told me to get into his car he had told me... Br...Brian? I should remember but I couldn't, my memory felt like a sieve.

Somehow he and the woman looked more beautiful now. And more terrifying. The man had new scars that encircled his shoulders and neck and the woman was watching me hungrily like I was prize-winning cattle. Both their eyes were scarlet instead of violet like they had been the night they had taken me, that I _did_ remember.

What were they?

The woman with the black hair, Temperance, joined the line of people at the edge of the cave. Two of them were holding hands and watching me with interest. The largest one, who should have seemed the most threatening but wasn't, looked nervous.

"What's your name?" The woman with shockingly red hair asked. She seemed taller than the others somehow. More dangerous. Of all the people in the room, only her and her boyfriend were wearing clean, matching clothes. All the others had on shirts stained with red muck in mismatched outfits. I recognized my jeans on one of the girls, who wasn't even wearing a shirt. Just a pale blue bra. Like the others, she was unnaturally beautiful.

"Tuesday." I said, deciding to stop my struggling until I found out what was going on. I had been kidnapped, tied-up, gagged, undressed and tortured and now their leader was acting like I was a favored guest.

"That's cute." The woman said appreciatively. "My name is Susanahh, you can call me that or Susie. Anything but Sue. Makes me sound...old."

I got the impression if I did call her Susie it would still be the last thing I did so I kept my mouth shut and watched her, my muscles taunt in case I had to make a break for it again. Behind me I could hear Alex screaming. Sometimes my name, sometimes just piercing cries of pain that I didn't want to hear. They made me remember how much it hurt. I never wanted that again. I would do anything to avoid feeling that.

"This is my husband, Braxton." She said, gesturing to the man who had lured me into his car with a smile. He nodded to me, his long brown hair falling over his face like the men on the covers of my mothers' romance novels. Somehow I could make out every detail, even though it was as dark as if it were underground in here. The cave was lit only by the several lamps connected to an ancient battery pack rather than being gas or candle lit. I was glad. I really, really didn't want to be near fire again. Alex screamed once more, my name again this time. Susanahh tilted her head to the side and listened for a moment.

"He's getting close if he can remember her name." she told Braxton with a smile.

"Good. We'll almost have made up our numbers." He said, shooting a glare at the group assembled behind him. They all shifted nervously and stared away, at the dirt or a crevice in the rock wall.

"I suppose we should explain what has happened to you Tuesday. No wonder you still look so scared." Susanahh added.

I sat on the ground, waiting for her to say it. To say I was here so she could experiment on me. So she could see how many pieces I could be cut into. Now that the burning had stopped, I didn't want to die anymore. I would have happily done so a few minutes ago when there was no end to the pain in sight. But now there was the possibility that I could get out of here and never have to feel that way again. My survival instinct was re-ignited and more fierce than ever in my life.

"Have you ever believed in ghosts Tuesday?" she asked quietly. I shook my head jerkily and she smiled sadly.

"Nor have I. For ghosts to exist this world would have to be a kinder place. Now tell me, do you believe in monsters?"

I said nothing. I did believe in monsters, but since_ they_ were the monsters I believed in, I kept my mouth shut.

"They're real Tuesday, but not in the way you would think. You're not human anymore. You must have noticed that by now. But you're not a monster." Susanahh continued, talking feverishly.

So they had already done something to me. I knew I was different than before. I knew something was wrong with me.

"The real monsters are not the obvious ones. That's why I've changed you. To help us catch the real dark creatures." Susanahh continued, red eyes burning.

"Changed me into what?" I demanded, standing up. Braxton flinched towards Susanahh, as if afraid I would attack. It made me feel a little safer to know that was an option. Instinct told me to crouch like a panther, like I was going to strike at any moment. It was more than women's intuition now, the kind I could choose to act on. It was a reflex that gave me no choice.

"A vampire." He answered, our eyes locking.

I stared at them and instantly believed. It made sense. They were beautiful and mysterious. They moved like shadows and lived in the dark. Yet I couldn't see any coffins and there wasn't a fang in sight.

"We wish for you and your friend down there to join us, once he is changed. Help us fight the real monsters."

Susanahh said this with so much passion, with so much fire in her gaze that I knew I had no choice, so instinct or intuition told me to straighten up.

The line of vampires behind her had blank, glazed over expressions. They were like me. None of us had a choice. I knew she was stronger. I couldn't even escape from Temperance, let alone this woman. If I was a vampire, they had obviously been one longer than me.

"We will teach you what you need to know to live. Without us you won't survive this second life. There are rules when you're a vampire. Responsibilities that come along with limitless freedoms. And once we have taught you, and the monsters we seek are dead, you can leave." Braxton offered, and it did console me.

Maybe I should have cared more that I had no choice in the matter. But I didn't. I could still hear Alex screaming like he was literally on fire, and I knew that inside he still was. I wanted him saved too.

"We'll help you." I said at once, speaking for Alex as well now. A sudden fear rose up in me: what if he didn't agree to help? They would kill him. A few of the vampires in the line grinned and Susanahh smiled brightly. Braxton was looking thoughtful.

"Oh! You should look at yourself now." She said, beckoning me over to a pile of objects I had been ignoring until now. Her voice had changed to one of a friend. The fervor in her face and insistence in her eyes was gone. I moved closer to it, feeling the air ripple at my speed. It scared and excited me. I felt out of control with every movement, and now it seemed I needed to _remember_ to breathe. It didn't come naturally anymore, it was something I had to force. Every few seconds something would distract me and then I would remember I was supposed to be doing _something _before I would gasp air into my lungs, because it felt odd not to. I knew that must mean I didn't have to do it anymore but I still didn't want to stop.

At the front of the pile was a tarnished mid-size mirror, propped upwards by broken objects as small as charm bracelets and as large as school bags. It was flanked by more of the small lamps that lit the cave. At Susanahh's insistence I gracefully moved in front of it. I stared at my reflection, eyes wider than I thought possible. I was _gorgeous._

Not that I hadn't always been_ pretty. _But now my beauty surpassed Temperance's and the other female in the line, it was equal to Susanahh's. My lips had taken on the color of ripe cherries and my skin was now a completely even, pale tone. It seemed to glow from underneath, like moonlight. Even though my curls were caked with my own blood, I could see the strands of color had intensified. Gold, red and brown intertwined together in a way that fell just right. All fear was wiped from my system as I stared at myself. My body was perfect. Better than a model's. Perfectly shaped, with full, creamy breasts and no fat in sight. I was a vampire. And I couldn't wait for Alex to wake up and see me.

"You're stunning." Susanahh said happily. "Told you I can pick 'em." She told Braxton playfully. I opened my mouth and examined my teeth. Each was the colour of virgin snow and disappointingly blunt.

"How come I don't have any fangs?" I asked, feeling braver by the second. Hope was bubbling inside of me. They had put me through pain I would never forget, but they had also given me this beauty and the opportunity to live forever if I played by their rules for a while, and helped them out.

"No fangs. No coffins.. You can go out during the day and no wooden spike could get through you. Though Garlic _is _bad for the breath, so stay away from that." Braxton said, grabbing Susanahh around the waist and pulling her close. Together, they were even more amazing.

"What about...?" The irritating tickle in the back of my throat evolved into a rough pain the moment I thought about a vampires one real need: Blood. It was odd. Like a thirst but much more intense. For a second I almost felt dizzy with hunger, like my mind had slipped away for a second.

"Blood?" Susanahh suggested, immediately understanding. "You'll have to wait for your friend to wake up. No one hunts more than once every two days and these ones have had a little breakfast already."

I realized I was clutching the hard skin around my throat with claw-shaped hands and dropped them to my sides. I had to accept that I would wait for food. Or they would kill me.

"And my clothes?" I asked, more to distract myself from the thought of blood than anything else. I wasn't cold and I didn't feel insecure in this new body. In fact, to have clothes on when Alex first saw me would be a shame entirely. I never wanted to hide my body again. The girl wearing my jeans spoke up.

"My name's Lucy. My old clothes got torn, so I took these." She offered no sign of wanting to give them back, so I let that subject drop too. There was a sneer in her voice and her boyfriend was watching me closely, his body curved around hers protectively. I knew I couldn't take anyone on just yet. I still didn't know what I was capable of.

"Take some clothes from your next meal. Make sure they're wearable." Susanahh tossed her bright lion's mane of hair, pointing at the muscled vampire with the nervous expression. "We found Dustin here wearing a fishnet shirt when we changed him. It took days to find him another shirt in the right size."

I barely registered a word past "meal" I had never tasted blood, but even the sound of the word made me know it was the only thing that would quench this thirst.

"How many days since you bit me?" I asked on my next breath. Memories were trickling back to me, fuzzy like a television without an aerial.

I remembered waiting outside my house for Alex to come home from his date, hoping against hope that the girl wouldn't be coming home with him. We often did that- waited up for each other. Afterwards we'd usually retreat to one of our kitchens to talk over the night and laugh about the odd things our dates had done, or if we were going to see them again. We had lived next door to each other for our entire lives, so it was routine, one that was only interrupted if Alex liked the girl a little too much and she ended up staying the night.

"Two." Susanahh said, not really paying attention to me. She was staring into Braxton's eyes.

I remembered seeing a car pull up to the curb, and in the darkness I had rushed to it, assuming it was Alex. But it wasn't. Braxton, the hottest man I had ever seen, was smiling at me, asking for directions. I had eagerly leant through the open window to take a look at his map, and the result had been his teeth sinking into my neck. Then Susanahh had appeared out of the darkness of the backseat and stuffed a homemade gag into my mouth to stop my screaming.

"Did you have any drugs in your system? You changed quite quickly. Sometimes it speeds up the process, like an accelerant." Susanahh asked as an afterthought. I nodded. It hadn't felt like I had changed quickly. The days- it was difficult to believe it was actually two- had dragged on and on.

"I thought I tasted tequila." Braxton muttered. The sneaky tequila shots had been to take the edge off my nerves. I had been getting more and more terrified Alex wasn't going to realize going on all these dates were pointless- he was supposed to be with me. Everyone knew it. But now I supposed he had forever to figure out he was in love with me. He must have come home after all, and heard my screams. He must have tried to rescue me.

He _must_ love me.

The thought of forever with him made overwhelming gratitude to Susanahh and Braxton rise in my chest. I beamed at them, giddy and Alex's screams got louder and louder. Now more often than not he was screaming my name. That must mean he was close to waking up. I wanted to be there with him.

"Can I go and wait with my friend?" I asked. Susanahh and Braxton shared a look, almost like concerned parents and then Braxton nodded. Susanahh had a small smile playing around her lips, like she was fond of me already.

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

As we neared the tower, the Titans' home, I couldn't help wondering how we had never heard of them before. The building was huge, illuminated by bright floodlights, its height reaching the same level as most of Jump City's skyscrapers and yet that was not nearly the most imposing thing about it. For a start it was isolated, jutting up from a crop of grey rocks just off the wharfs and beaches, making it appear larger than it actually was. Its coloring was odd too, in the fact that its shiny metal plating matched the exterior of both Cyborg without his holo-ring and the car that had been waiting for us at the airport. The "T-car" Cyborg called it, with such love in his voice I knew he must have built it from scratch. From the looks of it he either designed or built the "T-tower" as well. When I had first heard the name I hadn't realized it was called that because it was literally T-shaped.

Raven seemed to exhale slightly at the sight of it, perhaps in relief. Though I couldn't tell now, like always. She was an emotional brick wall. The entire plane ride I had been forced to sit next to her, listening to the tinny second-hand beats of her I-pod. Even though I couldn't experience her feelings like I could with everyone else, I could sense her tension. Perhaps she had been thinking over Rosalie's little speech to her.

Sometimes I wished Rosalie would just keep her mouth shut. She was so used to getting her own way she couldn't leave anything alone. Not Edward and Bella- who were clearly going to be together no matter what anyone else had to say about it- or the situation with Raven and I. What she had told Raven on that landing would have sounded kind in Rosalie's view but everyone else understood how Raven would take being told I had only kissed her to experiment or rebel.

It was an insult, like saying Raven was fooling herself if she thought I was attracted to her. The thing was, I didn't know myself. If I did than maybe I would tell her to ignore Rosalie. Still, I didn't know Raven well enough to know if she was offended by what my sister had said but from what I did know, it was unlikely. She seemed to take other people's opinion of her with a grain of salt.

I wondered if she was going to go through with her deal and talk to Edward. I remembered that she found the idea of Edward and Bella marrying intolerable. It was the one thing that she and Rosalie agreed on. Edward had been anxious the entire journey, and hadn't said goodbye to Rosalie as a result. I doubted, however, that Raven could say anything to change his mind.

"Finally home." Robin said. He was sitting shotgun, and wasn't craning around, but I could tell he was directing his comment at Raven in the back seat, where she was squashed between Starfire and Beastboy. Edward and Bella were behind us in a rental car, a good distance away. The hope was, if Susanahh already knew what we were doing, she would tail the T-car rather than the less conspicuous Toyota.

"Mmn." she made a sound halfway between agreement and acknowledgement, her gaze directed out the window. The streets were lined with people, a sight I wasn't used to seeing. I had lived in small towns for the last dew decades, where the setting of the sun signaled everyone to go home to bed. Jump was a big city, and most of the people out at this time were drunk revelers and the staunch bouncers who observed the scenes. It had been a while since I had lived in a place where it was not considered odd to go out at midnight. Somewhere where the nocturnal habits of clubbing made the humans more like traditional vampires than I ever was.

Digging into the bag jammed under her feet, Raven extracted a long piece of dark blue fabric. She turned it over in her hands until she revealed the ruby red broach pinned into the fabric. Somehow it struck a chord within me, like I should know exactly what it was and where it had come from. Like I had seen it before now and my subconscious was trying to tell me it was important.

"You really don't like wearing civilian clothes." Cyborg laughed, catching sight of her in his mirror. Robin smiled but said nothing. Civilian clothes?

"Oh friend Raven can you not wait until tomorrow before you hide under your cloak?" Starfire pouted, frowning at the unrecognizable garment. Raven cocked her right eyebrow upwards.

"No."

"But the normal fashions look so good on you!"

"Still no." Raven replied in monotone.

The same irritating thread of thought pulled in my mind every time I looked at the thing. Something about the color and the broach reminded me so strongly of something I couldn't grasp hold of. What was it?

* * *

_So there we go guys. Please do my poll on my profile page (assuming I put it up properly). The winner of the poll is the story I will make the most updates on. So if your a fan of this story, support it by voting. Or it might just get overtaken by unannounced and it could be ages before I update this again. Its a mean threat, I know._


	29. Written under threat of earthquake

I think you guys are quite lucky to get this update tonight. I mean, every action has to have a positive and negative consequense right? So the action of an 7.1 earthquake and all its wonderful aftershocks has the negative consequense of fucking up my house, my friend's houses, cutting off the power and water for ten hours and making me run from falling objects to hide under a table like I just did five seconds ago. And again now. Apparently a bigger one is coming soon. Yay. I love living on a fault line.

Anyway the positive side of this is that a curfew is in effect as of 8 minutes ago, so I can no longer leave my house. Therefore I'm stuck here, writting a new chapter!

Here it is, sorry about the spelling mistakes, I wrote this and wanted to post it before I go to bed. You know, in case I get woken up at four in the morning by my sister screaming at the top of her lungs the we're about to be hit by a bomb while all my furniture falls on me as I try and untangle myself from the bed sheets and prepare myself mentally for death.

You know, all this has just cemented my hate for Terra. The earth is not supposed to move you stupid BITCH.

* * *

_Raven Roth_

I had never really set much store by the concept of home before: home was the place you happened to be living at that moment, where you slept because it was the best place you had found and where you kept your possessions for convenience. Yet as I entered our main room, the area where I remembered watching movies with my friends the day before I left for Forks, I felt the sensation of _home _flood my chest.

I may have even smiled a little bit when Starfire immediatly ran to the kitchen to cook a-, well, to cook something. Some sort of welcome home... dish.

Bella took in everything with wide eyes, curiously examining the giant wall-sized computer screen at the far end of the room and then promptly blushing when her eye was caught by a pleased Cyborg. Robin went straight to his room, T-com already flipped open and having numbers punched into it as he dissapeared behind the door. He needed to call Bee and check up on the city. He was definatly nervous about what could have happened while we were away.

Beastboy was already explaining to Edward about the alarm systems, probably with information he gleaned off Cyborg at some point. He was always trying to impress the vampires for some reason. Though I had to admit that without Rosalie here at least he was attempting it coherantly. To be honest, once the oddly uplifting feeling of being in a familiar place that I sort of semi-owned, I wasn't interested in what Edward, Bella, or the rest of my friends were doing. It was Jasper I was curious about.

Ever since I had fastened my cloak and raised my hood over my head, he had been glancing at me with confussion etched across his flawless face. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he silently took in the view of the lit-up city.

"I should go to bed." Bella spoke up, her face slightly pale. Sometimes when I looked at her I could picture the vampire she would become if she married Edward like she wanted. Though the source of her loss of colour this time was simply the sight of the ingrediants Starfire had thrown up onto the bench, pressumably to be blended. Among them were mini marshmellows and her all time favourite, mustard.

"Oh right." Beastboy muttered, startled. "Uh your sharing with..."

"Me!" Starfire grinned like a child given a lollypop, abandoning her recipe to take Bella by the arm. She sent one hopeless glance in Edwards direction, no doubt lamenting the fact she couldn't spend the night on his knee or something disgusting like that, and allowed herself to be led out of sight. Though it was really more like she was being dragged along by Starfire, whose feet were a few inches off the ground.

Edward was still looking after her with a worried expression when Cyborg noticed the time.

"It's late guys. We should all get to bed. You know Robins gonna have us up bright an' early to train."

Silently I agreed, knowing Robins more manic side would come out as soon as the sun rose. Jasper was still staring out at the city, but he shot me one more curious look before I headed to my room, feeling comforted to know I would see my sanctuary again in seconds. His face was neutral, but his amber eyes were full of questions I didn't understand.

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

Edward and I spent the night exploring the tower, minding Robins strict instructions not to go in certain rooms. We didn't want to offend our hosts, so we both passed by the doors marked _Terra _and _Evidence _without feeling tempted to look in.

Mostly we inspected the secuirity systems, and read the manuals that Cyborg had copied down, sometimes by hand, for the weapons he had created and incorporated into the Tower's defenses. They were engaging enough and I was definatly surprised by the teenagers extensive mechanic knowledge and abilties but in the back of my mind Raven hovered like a specter. Why did her outfit give me an unshakable sense of Déjà vu?

After all, it was just a brooch and a cloak. Just clothes and jewelery. Not commonly worn by teenage girls, not in this time, but still just clothes and jewelery. I wasn't sure why this felt like the most frustrating puzzle, all I knew was that I had to find the answer. After a while, Edward got annoyed with my lack of attention.

"Jasper!" He hissed. I shook myself out of my thoughts. Edward didn't usually speak harshly to me.

"What is it?"

Edward sighed. We had been pouring over plans in the Titan's kitchen, covering every space of bench with diagrams of Cyborg's technology. Edward insisted on checking everything over to make sure there was enough weaponry to deter Susanahh from trying to attack. Then it clicked in my head. The only time Edward was ever really short tempered was when it had to do with Bella.

"Of course it has to do with Bella!" He glowered, responding to my thoughts. "We're in this city, in this tower, because of her! You need to remember we're not here for Raven."

I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm aware of that." I replied coldly. I knew my mission was to protect Bella until Susanahh was either dead or somehow, though I couldn't see it happening, convinced she didn't need to get revenge. Vampires, especially violent ones, have minds that set harder than our skin. Once they decide their going to do something, they generally get what they need to finish the job.

"Then why have your thoughts been on Raven Roth the entire night?"

"They haven't." I contradicted him, truthfully. I hadn't been thinking about Raven's attire the _whole _night. Sometimes I thought about our kiss.

"There you go again! Everything always leads back to her. I know you've been trying to focus on protecting Bella but your heart's not in it." Edward accused. I knew it must be wearing on him, having to listen to me go over exchanges with her in my head. And I had to agree with him that I wasn't fully focused on his plan. It seemed futile and I was starting to like the idea of letting Susanahh come so we could finish her off now more and more.

"No." Edward shook his head. Behind him, the sun was peeking over the horizon. "I'm not talking about the _plan. _I'm talking about everything. You need to make think very hard about if your going to fight for Alice or if its wise to get involved with Raven."

I let the thought of chasing after Alice run around my head a few times. In my head I pictured a scene I hadn't before, one in where I begged Alice to come back to me, to not throw everything away as if it were last seasons dress. Surprisingly I had never really considered this scenario before. When she had said it was over I had sat back and let everything happen to me: I had watched as she went off with Dante, I had kissed Raven without saying anything and not taking the time to find out what it meant afterwards.

Did I even still want Alice now that I knew how fickle she could be? Could I ever be with someone who had loved another in my absense? I cringed and felt sick at the thought of that dread-locked idiot with his hands on Alice, but then I felt the same way when I thought about Robins hands on Raven.

"You have some serious thinking to do." Edward said, one the largest understatements I'd ever heard in all my time on this earth.

"Before I talk to Raven." I conceeded. The sun was creeping steadily higher into the sky, showing the ocean to be a clear blue colour I hadn't seen in a while. The murky grey water of the various lakes by the dark wet towns I had lived in wasn't the same.

The swish of the sliding doors opening announced the arrival of Raven. Edward and I did our best to act like we hadn't just been talking about her.

She had the cloak on again, with the hood pulled low so her eyes were in the shadows, though I knew that presently she was glaring at us for invading her space. This was her tower, and I supposed she liked to get up so early to be alone for a while.

Without a greeting she swooped over to the sofa and settled down, a slightly purple leather-bound book clutched in her hands. With a shock, I noticed her usual jeans were missing, and I could see all the way up her pale legs, right up to the begining of what looked like a midnight blue leotard. Edward raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

While she wasn't looking, I scrutinised her outfit further. As she turned the page, her cloak fell back to reveal her sleeves. A stone exactly like her brooch ornamented each wrist and a matching belt was slung across her hips. Her uniform?

For some reason the sight of her legs made me feel like I was guilty of not being a gentleman, even though her top half was so covered up I couldn't see half her face.

After a while, Edward began to continue our conversation about Bella's safety in a low voice and Raven continued to read. We went on like that until the sun hung in the sky and the rest of the Titans were up and making breakfast. At some point Bella wandered in and began to hang off Edward like a second skin.

The most interesting thing was the sight of each individual Titan's uniform; Robin had changed from his usual stable of black pants and polo shirts to some kind of latex outfit that caused Bella to giggle and blush silently at first sight, Starfire had a matching midriff baring crop-top and miniskirt in purple that I couldn't see would be good for crime fighting, Beastboy wore a uniform similar to Robin's minus the belt and traffic-light colours and had reverted to his green skin permanatly while Cyborg was simply his half-man, half-machine self. I didn't see how any of these uniforms matched.

"Training today." Robin grunted from behind his newspaper. Everyone of the Titans rolled their eyes, the execption being Starfire, who smiled serenly. The whole thing had a feeling of routine to it. They had all slipped effortlessly back into their roles after such a long break from them.

"Obstical course?" Beastboy asked hopefully, his spoon of tofu halfway to his mouth. Robin nodded.

"But then aquatics training." He added. Beastboy scowled. Robin put down his newspaper and looked around at his team. "Five minutes."

Slowly the Titans trickled out of the room and of them only Raven was left. The clock on the stove counted down five, and then added another five after that.

"Uh shouldn't you go to training?" Bella spoke up carefully. Raven didn't acknowledge having heard her.

"Robin might be wondering where you are." Edward said. She looked up in annoyance.

"Trust me, he won't." She snorted, and continued to read her book.

Something about those words stirred my memories. The clothes and the words, they seemed to mesh together and form something solid in my mind. For some reason, I remembered Gavleston. It had been a long, hot day. I had been riding for hours. There had been a lost girl...

It had just been a last check to see if everyone had made it. I was just doing my duty when I saw her, the figure of a woman in the distance, wandering lost and alone. It wasn't safe for her, so I'd gone to see if she was okay. I remembered Her legs had been bare yet we had been much too far from town to be a prostitute. Her dark hair had been loose and cut much too short for a woman, much too bluntly. My thoughts had jumped to victim, so I had rushed to her aid.

* * *

_"Ma'am?"_

_She was staring directly at me, eyes blinking. She was terrified, frozen to the spot like a man faced by a rattlesnake. As if realising her state of dress, she drew her travelling cloak tighter around her. A dark ruby brooch winked up at me under the light of my oil lamp. Her lips were tightly shut as if she were unable to speak. _

_"Ma'am?" I asked again, as gentle as I could so not to scare her any further. Being lost and being confronted by a strange man in the middle of the night must be a terrifying ordeal for such a little lady. _

_"Y-yes?" She manadged to stutter up at me, her eyes still wide and locked onto my face in a curious manner. I was immediatly struck by her strange accent. She wasn't from around here, or maybe that was just a trick of the night. It was an eiree one, with a full blue moon and calm star-less skies. _

_I frowned and urged my horse a few streps forward. He complied begrudgingly, as tired as I was. The girl bit her lip and for a second looked like she was about to run. _

_"How'd you get over here?" I asked, still as gentle as I could manage. She closed her eyes and I wondered if she was sickly. Cautiously, I jumped off my horse. _

_"I got lost." She replied finally, reopening them. They were an odd colour, like my mothers violets. The exact likness in fact. I smiled at her. _

_"I can't think of what else could have happened, so that must be it." I laughed, releived. The girl could talk, and so far seemed unharmed. "May I ask what your name is?"_

_She shook her head, and I noticed a strange stone the same colour as her brooch adorning her forehead. I raked my eyes across it, looking for the chain that held it there. It must be too fine to see. _

_"I understand ma'am. I should really get you back with your family- your daddy must be worried sick." _

_I understood she didn't know me, but it was going to be hard to find her family without even a last name. _

_Suddenly, without any warning the girl gave a snort of desirve mirth. _

_"Trust me, hes not." She said, exibiting the first sign of life. So she was a slightly bitter and gutsy woman. Perhaps her father was fighting the war. Perhaps I even knew him. _

_"I'm sure that's not true."_

_She watched me for a minute, taking in my face. I did the same to her, noticing how her skin was the same unhealthy colour as the moonlight, like she had stayed out of the sun her entire life and only existed when it went down. _

_"May I help you get on?" I asked, remembering myself. I gestured to my horse, who was eyeing the girl warily. _

_She shook her head and quickly pulled herself onto his back, expertly almost. I had never known a woman to refuse my help before. She was definatly not from around here, not in any sense. For one thing, she didn't ride side saddle like most of the ladies I knew. Still dumbstruck, I hauled myself up in front of her and coaxed my horse to down the road. _

_I felt her thread her hands around my waist and shivered. She was much more forward than any of the woman that lived here. I refrianed from asking about her clothes. _

_"I have no clue how you got left behind." I said instead, hoping for a respone. When she didn't speak, I couldn't help myself any longer._

_"You're not from the South, are you?"_

_I wondered how a Northern girl would get all the way down to Galveston. I knew it would be hard for her to get any help from townsfolk down here, even I felt like I shouldn't trust her fully. _

_"No." she said carefully, and then we settled for listening to the sound of my horse's shoes clicking on the dirt road. _

_"Ma'am when we reach Galveston, It would be best if I knew where to bring you. Your family must have talked of where you were to stay once evacuated." I said after a while, trying to crane around to see her. I could feel the soft warmth of her breath on the back of my neck. _

_"Uh. They didn't." She replied. I had no idea how to help her then. _

_"I don't mean to pry ma'am," I said, pained. "But it is my duty to be certain every woman and child is safe and comfortable in Galveston. It would be a considerably easier task if I knew even your fathers name."_

_She sighed. And then, "I told you, I don't have a father."_

_I took this to mean her father had died during the fight, and hurried to apologise. _

_"Ma'am-"_

_"Please don't call me ma'am." She cut me off. She too sounded pained._

_I pulled back on the horse's reigns so I could turn and see her more safely. _

_"Then what am I to call you?" I asked, hoping once more for an answer. _

_"Raven." she said finally, with a small shrug of her shoulders. Such an odd name._

_"I'm not sure I could. I don't know you quite well enough for that."_

_She smiled shakily and gripped my waist tighter, even though the horse was almost not really moving at all. _

_"Miss Raven." I said in surprise, jumping off the horse as fast as I could. I could not get familiar with her. She was from the north, fatherless, backgroundless and very very odd. She watched me grab onto my horse's strong neck to steady myself as I stumbled over my feet. I looked down at the dirt to avoid her eyes._

_"You must not be from the South, for you are quite unlike the scared girls I have met otherwise tonight." I admitted shakily. _

_She smiled in a way that suggested amusement, and slid gracefully from the horse's back, landing lightly on her feat. I noticed how much of her legs were bare and fought down a blush. She could not be real for she was too close. Much too close._

_In that instant she kissed me, pulling me closer. Forgetting myself, I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her. She smelt wonderful, like sweet tea, clean and feminine. She was shorter than me, so I had to tilt my head and hold hers in my hands. I tried to be gentle, now aware what we were doing was wrong. I had abandoned all gentlemanly manners. _

_And just like that she pulled away, face frozen in fear. She looked me up and down realising, like me, we had lost our morals. Though I knew I would do it again and again if I could. She was like no other girl I had ever met in my life. I felt like this was one of those moments my mother had told my younger sisters about. The moment you knew when you had found your other half. I could find no other explanation for the fact I found her strangeness so beautiful. _

_She squeezed her eyes shut. I wanted to hold her close again, to comfort her and tell her I would look after her. _

_I moved to, but before I could her form shimmered and dissapeared. I blinked, trying to understand where she had gone. _

* * *

Everyone was staring at me. I must have been motionless for minutes. My eyes found Raven, sitting on the sofa, her book in had, watching me just like the others.

"What did you do?" I asked her darkly, horror filling me. I had thought of that lost girl hundreds of times in my life, eventually deciding I had dreamt, but never had I connected that Raven with _this _Raven. In fact I hadn't thought of the lost girl in all the time I had known her.

"What are you talking about?" She replied, half in confusion, half in concern. I strode across the room and grabbed her by her wrists, pulling her up violently. The book landed with a thud and her expresision changed to one of contempt. Edward jumped up from his seat and Bella watched us with wide eyes.

"Jasper, what are you doing?"

"Yeah Jasper, what _are _you doing?" Raven hissed. She was standing on tip-toe in order to touch the floor and her fisted hands were beginning to glow faintly black. I saw red. What had she done? What _was _she?

* * *

_After at least an hour of searching for Raven, I concluded she was gone. I did not know what had happened to her, but I made the desision to search the town tomorrow. She had to be somewhere. People don't just dissapear into nothingness. _

_I continued my journey, looking forward to sleep. It had been a long day. I was close to my destination, still thinking about the strange girl, when I spotted three more figures in the distance. For one lovely second I was convinced one would be Raven, until I saw they were all dressed appropriatly, in long dresses and shawls. _

_The one thing these three woman did have in common with Raven was that they were all more beautiful than the average Galveston woman. I approached them, ready to give them any aid I could. _

_The most beautiful of them smiled. _

* * *

So here you go; I would really appreciate reviews. I mean come on guys, I'm a survivor now. You have to like me. And these aftershocks are robbing me of my sense of security. Hopefully I'm not dead when you read this.

Actually, thats a good threat.

If you don't review, I'll die. I mean you don't have to, its only my life at stake. Its fine. You do what you want. We won't judge you. Murderer.


	30. A great start

The first thing I should probably do is apologise for my long absence.

But I'm not going to. Awkward.

Because I don't have a house anymore, and we homeless people are a moody, unapologetic lot. So stop bitching at me while you sit in your houses in various cities across the globe. Do any of you have any idea how long it takes to rebuild after a quake of that magnitude? The last aftershock was literally yesterday. They keep coming, and they keep causing damage.

Granted, it is fun to be drunk when they happen so you can pretend to earthbend. And to tell small children they're due to demons plotting underground when they ask you what causes them.

But I'm typing this out at the library for fucksakes. I feel like a nerd. I think the librarian is considering becoming my friend because I've been here so long.

So to recap I'm not dead. My house just collapsed in one of the aftershocks. Not fully, but the second story did start moving towards the first, like it had just developed enough courage to introduce itself. The network of cracks across my ceiling convinced the insurance company they had to let my family stay in a hotel for a few days. But then they decided it would be all G to move us into a giant caravan on my aunts property.

Some days I feel like a gypsy.

Unfortunatly gypsies do not own computers. In fact, I had to risk my life by ducking back into my house for a pendrive. So appreciate this chapter. Review it. Or I will go back to scrawling poetry about how the one stable thing in my life (the ground) can no longer be trusted, instead of continuing this story.

Sorry to Dragonfriend for all the spelling mistakes. I thought it better to just post this instead of sending it to you for editing because I don't know when I can check my emails next. Sorry for any descrepancies, I've been away a while.

* * *

_Raven Roth_

It took all the strength I had in me to not cry out. Jasper's grip on my wrist was like a vice steadily tightening in an attempt to crush my bones to powder. Pain shot up my arm in a current, the nerves spaziming. It felt like fire, and it made my sight blur. Somehow I found the will to glare at him, as if I were not terrified for my life. Vaguely I was able to wonder if this had something to do with the odd way he had been treating me on the way here.

"Jasper!" Edwar barked, his eyes wide. My eyes slid over to him, letting my mind barrier slip so he could hear my demanding thoughts. Only he knew what was going on, and I needed him to tell me. I didn't understand- one second I had been reading, the next Jasper had lifted me off my feet, his face enraged and so close to mine I could feel his frigid breath on my face.

"Let her go!" Bella cried. She looked the most scared out of all of us. For some reason that made me angry.

Jasper said nothing, and the pain was fast becoming unbearable, so I pushed him off with as much energy as I could muster, intending to throw him across the room if I could. He stumbled back, and for a moment when he released me my wrists throbbed more intensly than before as the bones expanded back to their normal size. They were definatley both broken, and appeared oddly flatened.

"What did you do?" He repeated. I half expected him to lunge at me again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" I spat back at him, out of breath as I cradled my wrists. It was difficult, as they were both as mangled as the other. He either didn't realise, or didn't care, but Edward was looking at my hands in horror.

Then, comprehension dawned on his face. It was maddening. I felt like the only actor who hadn't been given the script for this particular scene yet.

"Tell me what I'm supposed to have done right now, or I'm going." I said, frustrated. Jasper continued to stare at me as if the news I was a demon was only now being fully understood. Like I was truly a monster. A part of me thought, if that was the case, then I didn't want to know what I had done to make him understand it at all.

No one said a thing, and with all the stares I was begining to feel like a performer in a freakshow.

I swivled around on my heel and headed straight for the door. I didn't care that my wrists were too wrecked for me to participate in training, I needed to be away from Jasper.

Why had I thought he would accept me? Even my own team had had their doubts when they found out, and they needed me, had known me for much longer. Why on earth did I think he understood me?

I didn't get why this was all happening now though. Why Jasper had inhaled sharply and appeared to turn paler than I thought possible. It had all been so sudden, like one second he accepted me and the next he realised what an abomination I was. I didn't understand, perhaps as a vampire he moved so fast, he needed time for his mind to catch up.

The elevator seemed to take an age to go down. And the entire time all I could do was picutre Jasper's shocked face in my head. It didn't make sense. He's had days to get used to what I am. Why now?

All the while, my wrists throbbed as the blood rushed back to them. I took several deep breaths, like I was trying to slow time, and concentrated all the magic in me to my wrists, willing the bones to knit back together. I could feel the tiny bone splinters everytime I moved. It was virtually impossible to keep them still since they were both magled, so I tried to keep them pressed up against my chest, hard.

Now that I was home, everything was supposed to fall back into routine. To my twisted version of normal. Yet I'd been in Jump less than a day, and already things had taken a confussing, unsettling turn for the worse. The elevator finally hit the ground floor and the doors slid open.

The Titans were already grouped over the other side of the small island our tower rested on. Underfoot was rocky, but over where they stood a rough circle had been carved out by a day of Cyborg and Robin hefting away boulder after boulder, pebble after pebble, for an entire day. The effect was of a sandy arena near the warf, one good for hand to hand combat. Robin generally had us practise here instead of the gym when the weather was especially pleasent, or when we needed a change of scenery. Today it was definatly down to the weather.

I watched them for a second, wondering if I should have come down here at all. Robin was giving orders, his face focused. I knew that underneath his masks, the one of Robin the Superhero and the one of Robin the calm leader who was in control of everything, he was seething. I shouldn't have disobeyed his order to come to training immediatley, and he would be thinking about it now. There was a small itch in our bond, like sand grating against sand. I always felt it when he was irritated.

I imagined the talking to I was supposed to get. Right now I wished I would still get it, but I knew there was no way now that bruises were starting to bloom across my wrists and up my hands.

It was strange how my first instinct was to come here, rather than retreat to my room like normal.

"Hey Rae, you finally made it!" Cyborg yelled, spotting me. He found my new rebellious streak amusing, especially the way it made Robin lose it. He waved and instinctively I raised one hand to wave back. A barb of pain shot up and down my arm and shoulder. I pulled it back towards me and bent at the waist, wincing, waiting for the pain to disperse. This small action was enough to blow my cover, and make it obvious to everyone something was wrong.

Cyborg's eyebrows came together in confusion for a second before he was racing over to me, Robin hot on his heels.

"What happened Rae?" he breathed in horror when he reached me. I had healed my wrists to the point of small fractures and violent bruising, and already felt drained of all my energy. I let Cyborg take each hand in one of his, making mine look incredibly small and pale in comparison. It was a good thing- It kept them straight enough to start setting the bones permanently. If I did that part wrong, I would end up having to re-break the bones to avoid disfigurement. I had smashed my hands up pretty bad before, but usually one at a time, so I could use the other to hold it straight while I healed.

"There." I said when Cyborg had them at the perfect height. I sent another wave of healing energy at the wounds, immediately feeling light headed. I preferred it to the sorrow of being rejected. I had thought I had dodged that particular bullet with those close to me, but I had been wrong.

Starfire had her own hands pressed over her mouth in a gesture of horror she had picked up from watching romantic classics. Her giant emerald eyes peeked out over the top of her fingers.

"Friend, what happened?"

I couldn't answer her while I was focusing on my hands, so I closed my eyes. I knew Robin was watching me fiercely, waiting for the right time to interrogate me.

When that time came, I had no idea what I would say. Even though Jasper had hurt me, I knew it wasn't his fault. He had lost control- something I of all people could relate too. When your mind went blank like I knew his had, there was nothing you could do but pick up the pieces when it was over and try to forgive yourself.

I knew how the titans would react if I came out and said Jasper had snapped and attacked me. They would kick them out. And as much as I hated Bella, the way she was always draped over Edward, hanging onto his every word and obeying his every suggestion, I couldn't let her die when I could help prevent it.

"Wait a second." I managed to mutter, my voice flat.

They silently obeyed. I had no idea how long I stood there with Cyborg supporting my hands in his, the gentle breeze blowing off the ocean the only thing stopping me from doing the unthinkable girlish action of fainting.

At some point I heard the soft whoosh of the elevator doors sliding open again, and sensed the presence of two people, or rather, vampires. Apparently Bella was left behind for her own safety. I wryly wondering if that was wise – surely if Susannah was that intent on revenge she could fly through the tower window and snatch her away while they were down here.

I tried to taste the emotional climate before I opened my eyes to face everyone. I found it thick with Jasper's remorse, and let myself breath again.

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

"You knew her before now?" Edward asked in astonishment, the moment the elevator doors swished closed behind the girl in question. I nodded blankly, more for Bella's benefit. She looked simultaneously confused and terrified.

"Back when you were human." Edward muttered to himself. I shook my head in disbelief, a million thoughts rushing through my head all at once. _She had kissed me. or I had kissed her. The same old arguement, question, whatever. _

"Not just when I was human, the exact night I was killed."

Bella gasped.

"What is she? I mean, she can't possibly be that old if she's not a vampire of a werewolf, can she?" She whispered to Edward, practically begging for him to tell her it was all okay. No one wanted to explain demons to her, especially when none of us understood them ourselves.

"The strange girl you came across?" Edward exclaimed. Throughout the years I had thought of her many times, and once Edward asked about her, but I had no new information about her until now.

I had been looking for Miss Raven the night I was murdered. It was because of her I was still out on the roads that night, riding my horse ragged looking for her. If she hadn't been there, what would have become of me?

There had been a family for me to go back to. For the first few decades of my life, after the wars and bloodlust wasn't my all consuming focus, I thought of them often. Then I thought of them less, convinced dwelling on the past was pointless. Besides, it hurt to much to think of my little sisters growing old, of my mother dying with no man to take care of her, of being the only one left alive in my family after a century. If I hadn't been turned, I would have gone home after the civil War, hardened by the loss but whole, with cravings only for women and comfort, not blood or murder.

If Raven hadn't been there, perhaps I would have never been changed. Perhaps it was the demon girl's fault that my life was the way it was.

Once again, my vision went blurry with rage. With lightning speed, Edward gripped my arm to prevent me from launching myself at the elevator, prying its doors open and jumping down the shaft to grab Raven and force her to explain it to me. She had told me she was half demon. I knew she could summon energy, levitate, phase through solid objects and heal herself. But time travel? Where did it stop with her? What other god-like abilities was she hiding from us, and what else did she use them for?

I calmed myself down, aware the air around me was awash with Bella's fear.

"Fine. " I growled through my teeth. "I'm calm."

Edward waited until I truly was calm, and then released me.

"We have to confront her about it." Edward said carefully, measuring his words. _What a keen observation. _I though venomously.

He turned his head to stare hard at me.

"But you can't lay another hand on her. She may be able to heal, but she still felt that pain. Her team is letting us stay here, but I doubt they will continue being so accommodating if you break all her bones. They could throw us out to Susannah's mercy at any time."

At this I felt bad. How hard had I grabbed her? Generally with any human I had to use enormous restraint. What felt like a light graze to me could seems like a shove to the teenagers in the hallway at school, and I had squeezed Raven's wrists with a lot of strength, wanting to hurt, to crush, until she revealed the truth at me.

"I won't touch her again." I promised. I knew Edward would never forgive me if Bella ended up being harmed as a result of my careless actions. I had to remember we weren't here in Jump to find answers for me, but to save Bella.

Hearing the conviction in my thoughts, he turned back to Bella to explain.

"Jasper has a memory of a strange woman talking to him the night before he was changed into a vampire. When he looked at Raven just before, he realised it was her."

She nodded mutely, gathering that much already.

"We have to go to her. Apologise." I muttered. She went downstairs to her team. I imagine that right now they were just seeing her wounds. Before I had been too blind with anger to look down and see what state I had put her in, but it seemed like I had used enough force to cause breaks. I had a sudden vision of Raven's delicate hands hanging limply, twisted, useless and bloody.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Edward said quietly as another wave of sickening guilt washed over me. I could feel he was worried too.

Even if Raven had been the girl that had set me on the road to becoming a vampire, it wasn't like she was the one to change me. If I was going to blame her for my life, I might as well blame my parents for living in the south, and thus causing me to eventually go to war. I might as well blame the slaves we were fighting over, or the woman of Galveston for being in danger.

Still I needed truth. If she could appear in any time, why that one, with me?

"Wait up here." Edward told Bella gently. She nodded and sat down where Raven had previously been reading her book, definatly not enthusiastic.

We were silent the entire way down. It was the only way to go, since we were at the top. I figured we would start at the bottom and work our way up until we found out where they were training. I knew Edward, like I, was imagining all the possible scenes we could walk in once we eventually found them. It was a real possibility we would be kicked out.

As it turned out, we found them immediatly. Near the ground floor I began to sense their emotions and I knew Edward would be hearing their thoughts. Most of all, I sensed confusion.

The doors slid open and I saw we were outside the tower, among the rocky shore that surrounded the giant T. Across from us, clustered around Raven, were the Titans.

Her eyes were shut and her hands glowing, that curious lumination of white and black at the same time. Light and dark. Cyborg was holding them up, keeping them straight. As always, I couldn't sense any of Raven's feelings. Starfire, however, was beside herself with worry.

I felt horrible for my lapse of control. I knew it was my biggest weakness, and it always had been. I envied Edward's control.

"What did you do to her!" Robin growled. The others stared at him, shocked. Apparently she hadn't told them about my attack yet, but Robin had worked it out for himself. I knew there was something special, some kind of link, between those two that allowed them to just _get _each other. Maybe it was nothing more than a strong friendship, but I didn't think so.

"I lost control. I'm sorry, it was inexcusable." I offered. It was a lame apology.

I could have told him all about why I did it. However, now that I had thought more about Raven appearing in my life while I had actually been living, the more I felt that same old... fondness for her. I wasn't sure yet if her time travelling was a secret to not only me, but her team as well.

"You just _lost control_?" He shouted. This must be his famous temper. A vein in his forehead was twitching.

"It won't happen again." I replied cooly. I couldn't care about these people, get involved in their business. I had to keep reminding myself I was here for Edward and Bella, not to spend time with Raven and her team. I was not their friend. I wasn't right for her, despite the way I sometimes found myself thinking about the possibility of us together. Robin opened his mouth to yell some more, and the others looked ready to join in - they all looked furious, and Starfire even moved in front of her bestfried to sheild her from my sight. It was slightly touching, and in a way it reminded me of my own adopted family. The Cullens and the Titans were both similar. All the members of each strange family were not related, but all would fight to the death for one another.

"Please don't yell. I can't concentrate." A voice so quiet and fragile the breeze might carry it away said. It was coming from behind Starfire, and it belonged to a weakened Raven.

In the second Starfire moved to support her. Raven had both her hands cradled up against her chest, and looked vampire white, but she shrugged Starfires helping hand away all the same.

"I _can _walk." She said, in a pale imitation of her normal authoritive deadpan. "Just do me a favor and don't start fighting until I'm sitting down."

Robin shot me a look, that was somehow still conveyed clearly despite his domino mask. It said, _This isn't over, not even close._

Cyborg followed it up with a muttered threat under his breath.

"Touch her again and I'll rip your arm off."

Starfire just looked at the two of us fretfully. They all entered the elevator, and I took it to mean we were not to get in until they were out.

"You can try all you like, but you won't be able to resist her in the end." Edward sighed as soon as the doors slid shut and we were left alone on the rocky beach.

_What do you mean? _I thought. I had an idea...

"I'm talking about Raven obviously. We all know that you've never been good at controlling yourself." He said, not meanly. He sounded resigned more than anything.

_I won't... I havn't... I'm all wrong for her, I would be a fool not to know that by now._

"You're being a bit of a fool to think that means anything." Edward snorted. "You think I didn't know I was wrong for Bella? I tried to stay away, and look where it got me. We both almost died. Look where it's getting you now."

_Me attacking her has nothing to do with romantic feelings. In fact, if I felt so strongly for her, wouldn't attacking her be the last thing I would do?_

"And you're meant to be the emotions expert." He sighed again. "You're frustrated, you can't look at her without thinking of a kiss you two shared. How many times has your control lapsed in that area? Three times, if we count the trangression a couple of centuries ago? You have a violent nature Jasper, and you _reacted_ strongly to surprising information about her of you because you _feel_ strongly about her."

I vaugly remembered Edward studying pshycology in the seventies. He laughed.

"It's not that, Bella has just taught me a lot about love. It chooses us, we don't choose it."

The elevator opened up again, empty - The Titans had sent it down.

"Since when did you become all for me and Raven together? What happened to team Alice?" I asked out loud. Edward looked darkly around the elevator as we stepped inside and I realised - this wasn't about me, or Alice, or Raven. This, like all things with Edward, was about Bella. He gave me a look, surprised I was surprised.

"The faster you get this distraction out of the way, the safer Bella will be." he said firmly.

* * *

Edward you asshole, you almost sounded rational there for a second, like you cared about your brother as well as your child bride. But then you had to go and ruin the moment.

I'm getting a new laptop soon, so updates might pick up if you be nice to me ;) Or be mean. I like that too.


	31. Never just a dream

**Hey girls. And boys. But probs more girls, because I read somewhere that girls like and read fanfiction more than boys. I read all my paragraphs filled with bone crushing and murder and don't understand this. Then I read the last part of this chapter and it all clicks. **

**Are you intrigued? Yes, I think you are. I forgot to put answers to comments and questions most asked in reviews last time, but I'm back on track. To all the people who wished me well and expressed concern for me, thanks guys! Just to let you all know I have a new laptop so can write normally again. Drinks all round!**

_I want Jasper to be jealous of someone who hits on Raven. Make it happen please. _

**I don't think it will happen in the way many of you want, but there is a good chance of this happening. **

_Wow, Edward almost seemed nice there... for a second. _

**He will have his moments people. All that matters is that we know he's evil and rotting inside. **

_WHEN ARE JASPER AND RAVEN GONNA GET TOGETHER?_

**When I say so. And I say... soon. **

**Hope you lovlies enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

_Jasper Hale._

The atmosphere in the room would have felt taunt and dangerous even if I wern't able to taste the emotions swirlling around the room. Raven was seated on the couch again, silently muttering a chant, with her head back, arms lain out across her knees, glowing once again with that pulsing, curious white-within-black light. Robin moved forward to block her from our view, his expression cold.

"Explain." He ordered sharply. Then they all stood there waiting, faces hard. I was still a little annoyed and confused by the short conversation Edward and I had just shared, but I focused, knowing that I had to convince them to let us stay. It was either fight to stay here, or face Edward's wrathe over blowing a wide hole in Bella's defense. He shot me a dirty sideways glance and I noticed Bella herself was no where in sight. She was probably in her new room, hiding from the tension. I couldn't blame her, it gave me a headache and sharp pains if I was around it for too long.

I wondered if there was a way to hide the real reason I had snapped, but no excuse that flitted through my head was even remotely believable. Physically, we had been standing on opposite sides of a room, and then I had lunged across it and hurt her. There was no plausable way to explain all that away, without the truth, and even that sounded strange.

"We're waiting." Cyborg said, moving next to Robin to form a larger barrier. I took a step to the side so I could see her, still sitting motionless, except for her lips forming the strange words she repeated over and over. She appeared not to notice our presence.

"I really don't know what to say other than I snapped." I would apologise to Raven in private later - right now the best way to show her I was truly sorry was loyalty. Edward glared at me, hard.

Raven sighed, and it rolled down her entire body. Her eyes snapped open.

"How about you tell us the truth?" she said dully. I looked back at her. Did she not know what this was about? Had she forgotten about the incident? Was it not Time travel, like I'd suspected, but simply that she had been alive that long? Edward looked at me again, this time softer, as if to say _go on. _

_"_I snapped," I said, directly to her. "because the sight of you in your uniform made me remember something. I'd had this strange feeling about you since you put it on last night, almost like Deja vu."

She stared back hard, like she was trying to catch a lie forming behind my eyes before I could tell it to her.

I shook my head and spoke to the entire room, who were hanging on to my every word. "On the night I was turned into a vampire I was a Major in the Confederate army, and my particular task for that day was to move all the females from one town to safety in another. At the end of it, I was riding home in the dark when I came across a young woman on foot, alone and wearing strange clothing. But that wasn't the only thing different about her - she spoke with a strange accent and her manner was odd."

At this, Raven's skin went from ashen to snow white, bar two pink patches high on each cheek. For once, she looked surprised.

"I offered her a ride on my horse,"- I skipped over the part where we had kissed-"and then she dissapeared into the night. Only it wasn't like she ran away quickly. It was more like she just dissolved into nothing. I went looking for the girl, but I never found her."

My admission was met with silence, until Beastboy broke it with loud laughter.

"You have got to be kidding! That would make Rae like... A hundred and twenty years old!"

"At least a hundred and sixty-four actually." I had already done the math seconds after my inital relisation. "Either that or she travelled through time."

I was a man who was techinicly dead, who had fought alongside warewolves and had kissed a half demon and even I found my claims sounded ludicrous.

"Are you saying," Robin said, borrowing some sarcasim from Raven."That you attacked a member of my team because she reminds you of a girl you came across once during the civil war?"

"No." Edward answered for me. "He's saying she is that girl."

"She told me to call her Raven. She was wearing that uniform, that ruby on her forehead. She looked exactly the same. It was her. It was a shock to realise, but no excuse for hurting her."

I looked at her to see she was paler still. Perhaps she should rest. Something in my chest tugged when I looked at her and thought of her hurt, or worse, hurt because of me. By now her wrists looked perfect, thin and delicate, with all the strength of twigs. Not even the slightest bloom of bruises. Yet the vision in my head of them broken, swollen and logged with blood wouldn't go away.

"Raven can't travel through time." Robin insisted, eyes narrowed. "You're confused."

Finally, Raven spoke, her eyes on her boots.

"I can. I didn't know I could, that was the first time I'd done it. But I can. I should have told you." she looked up at Robin, face not blank but not betraying much emotion either. "I didn't, because I was half convinced it had been a dream."

Cyborg softened, and made me like him much more. The way he treated Raven was gentle, like an older brother who would stop at nothing to make sure she was happy and safe. Every emotion I sensed from him toward her was pure. It seemed like his protective streak was manifesting as extreme dislike of Edward and I.

Robin kept on glaring, the nerve in his forehead jumping.

"How were you able to do it?" he demanded. "And why only do it lately?... Unless you've always known you could do it? And why did you go to that time?"

"I don't know. This was the first time." She growled, prickly, "one moment I was sleeping in Carlisle's study, the next I was on a dirt road, with this horse coming towards me. Suddenly there was Jasper, in his confederate uniform, with this thick southern twang, calling me ma'am and asking where my daddy was. Human!" she added, as if it wern't obvious enough. This got a raised eyebrow from Cyborg, who probably had trouble imagining me the way I used to be, genuienly polite instead of coldly so because I was trying to maintain enough distance not to hear the pumping of blood through veins. "As soon as I was sure it wasn't a dream, I somehow brought myself back, but once I was back I wasn't so sure it wasn't a dream afterall."

"Why do you think you could do the travelling of time?" Starfire asked, in her kind, soft voice. Instead of her normal expression of boredom and unhappiness, Raven settled into one of real sadness.

"I guess another one of the perks of 'daddy' being a demon conquerer" she said bitterly. I remembered Raven telling me confidently as she clutched my waist all those years ago, that no, her father wasn't looking for her, and no, he didn't care. I wondered, for what seemed like the hundreth time, what a demon father was like. I wanted to ask her, until I shook that thought out of my head. Hadn't I been telling Edward five minutes ago, that I knew better than to become further tangled with her?

"But Rae..." Cyborg shook his head. I supposed he was allowed to call her this, because she made no indication of irritation at the nickname. "Being able to teleport is one thing- thats just moving from one place to another... but _time travel._"

Cyborg summed it up well. Time travel was mind bending. The more you thought of the intricacies of it, the harder your brain had to struggle to keep making logical sense. and as a vampire, my brain was a lot faster than most.

"I wasn't born to this dimension. My father can't even get into it but if he could- he would rule it far more easily than he has conqured others. Things here are not the same for me. So I can manipulate this dimension and move through it as I wish, I suppose. I know nothing for sure."

The conversation fell silent. My thoughts were swimming with her. Her father, who was he _exactly_, and what other "dimensions" were there? Was she more like a goddess on this earth, than a girl? More importantly, would she ever forgive me?

I still wasn't sure why I felt I needed her forgiveness. I didn't feel the way Edward felt - I didn't want her forgiveness as a means of staying in her home and providing Bella protection. I had done many unforgivable things in life, things that would keep others from being able to enjoy their own happinesses, yet I carried on and forgot the faces of people I had murdered. For some reason, the act of crushing her wrists had been more powerful than ending anothers life.

I supposed that, since she wasn't completely human, I didn't think of her as a food source. I still found myself sometimes thinking as I did in the old days - that humans were little more than cattle. It was a bad habit that the Cullen family was slowly helping me break, one that didn't bother me when I was with Raven. Her blood equally repelled and intrigued me, but not in a way that made me want to gulp it down. Maybe a taste...

Edwards emotions turned a little sour and I knew he was glaring at me.

Robin closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, suddenly looking much older and more like a leader than ever before.

"Fine. We will talk about this later on. This power... I'm not sure you should use it Raven." he said, opening his eyes to look at her, face thoughtful and worried, no longer mad. She nodded. No one knew the consequences of messing with time. "For now though, try not to think about it. You look ready to collapse, you need to rest. I guess we'll have to train tomorrow." He frowned. Behind his back Cybrog and Beastboy high-fived silently, without really touching hands. He turned to me, glaring again.

"You-"

"Are forgiven." Raven said softly. Then her face became impassive again. For a moment there, I had thought I saw a flicker of... something...

"Do you think if I hadn't intervened, you would still be human?" she asked.

It was a tough question. Even if I knew the answer to it, I wouldn't know if yes meant it was a good thing.

"I don't think it matters if you were there or not. Human or vampire, either way, I'd be dead right now."

"Raven, he hurt you, badly. Are you sure you want him here?" Cyborg asked tersly. When she nodded, he grimaced.

"I will help you get to your room!" Starfire offered zealously, and zoomed over to help her up. Her legs were shaky and another surge of guilt shocked me. As soon as the door closed behind the two girls, cyborg turned to me.

"I don't like you." He growled. "I don't like you because you spied on Raven like some peeping tom the night after you met her. I don't like you because you and your family kidnapped her and held her at your house against her will. I don't like you for studying her like some lab rat and I sure as hell don't like you after what you just did to her." He didn't break eye contact and I could taste the copper of the anger he was holding back. "In fact, even if you hadn't done anything to Raven I still don't think I'd like you for being a guy who fought to keep guys like me as slaves."

Beastboy was staring at Cyborg. I got the sense he didn't usualy have outbursts like this. I got that sense that to get on with Raven, he would usualy have to be a pretty calm guy.

"I will be keeping an eye on you, and if you do another _thing_ to hurt her, I'm not going to let you just walk away, understood?"

From the tone of his voice, and the way that he looked at me like I was the scum of the earth, I took him to mean emotionally, as well as physically.

"Yes." I replied, serious. It was a vow. I wasn't just saying it to keep our hosts complacent, like Edward wanted. This was a promise to myself and to Raven, as much it was to Cyborg. No matter what, I promised I would never have to feel a fresh wave of guilt that sickened and shocked me for hurting her again.

"Good." Robin concluded, satisfied.

* * *

_Tuesday Jackson_

It had seemed to take an age, but finally Alex had stopped screaming. There had been a few false alarms, but this time he had been quiet for a while.

In the time I was a vampire, awake and pain-free, and he was in between, trance-like and in agony, a number of things had happened. For one, our group was a little smaller. The night after I was changed, the moment Braxton and Susanahh had left to feed, I had witnessed my first killing. It hadn't come as a shock at all. Even I, new to this entire experiance of being a vampire, with all the new senses that came with it, had known that the muscled young man called Dustin wouldn't last long. It was instinct. We could all taste his fear. He was like a death row inmate who hadn't accepted it, with his eyes darting to the exits every few seconds when he thought no one was looking.

It had taken only a minute for the formidable couple, Lucy and Juda, to rip him limb from limb and create a funeral pyre from wood they had dragged in before the rains had hit. There had been a little blood- apparently that happened with new vampires - and therefore also my first feed. The others turned their noses up at the mess but I had suckled at Dustins fatel wounds, getting out every drop before I realised what I was doing. Yesterday I learnt why the others hadn't fought me for it - that blood was dry and dusty compared to what spurted out of a human with a heart still spluttering on in vain.

Braxton and Susanahh's anger had been terrible to behold when they had come back, eyes a scarlett so deep and luscious it felt like if you stared for too long you would fall in and drown. When they theatened to kill us all if it happened again, I beleived them with everything in me. As punishment, Juda and Lucy had each had a limb ripped off and I had watched in fascination while they screamed as their arms had lay there twitching like cockroaches before leaping back to their sockets as if magnitised and re-attaching there.

In the last two days while Alex was still changing, I felt like I had already seen so much of this new life. I felt a part of it already. I had liked my old life, but this was true love.

It was like, all my life, something had been wrong. Now I knew what the problem had been. I wasn't cut out for humanity. When I made my first kill yesterday, I felt nothing for the boy I cornered and nuzzled for a while before I stopped giving him love bites and began to sink my teeth a little deeper. All I had felt in fact, was sweet relief of the itch in my throat, and pride when Susanahh pronounced me a natural. Her praise sealed that perfect moment and I was keen to repeat it over and over.

The only thing missing was Alex by my side.

"Al? Open your eyes honey." I muttered. There was silence, except for the sweet after taste of my voice that echoed around the cave. He groaned against his gag, and I did my best to extraxt it gently. This was my reward from Susanahh for being her favourite, for not killing any member of our small unit.

His eyes snapped open and took me in, his face a mask of horror.

"Tuesday-" He started, but stopped short at the sound of his voice. I sat and marvelled at that voice in that dark cave with him. It really was something, deep and smooth, reminicent of melted chocolate and everything dark and decadent. It was the sort of voice that held wordless promises.

"-what happened to us?" He asked, his perfect voice buckling under all the awe it contained.

"Shhh." I stroked his hair. He flinched away. A flame of concern spluttered to life in my chest. Up until this moment I had been so sure of this new life. This was the last piece of the puzzle, why had it not immediatly slotted into its place? Without the presence of any other vampires, he becamse bolder, and sat up.

"What happened?... I was out with Sandra and I took her inside my place, but then I heard you scream. I thought you might be hurt, so I told her to wait and call the police if I didn't come back. Some guy told me he found you on the street, so I followed him and this chick came out of nowhere and she- she _bit _me." He said, reaching a hand up to his neck, where Susanahh had injected her venom. He looked at me, his eyebrows coming together in confussion.

"Wow...'day, you look really different."

That was an understatement. I knew now I was more beautiful than any other girl he knew, even _Sandra_.

His hand came up to trace the planes of my face, before he had a second thought. This was proof. Even his instincts told him he needed to be with me. And his touch, it felt so good, _so right. _

Then- "Where's Sandra?" and he took his hand away as if burnt. The flame in my chest grew to a roaring fire of terror. I couldn't lose him. He needed to be with me. We were two halves of the same whole, I could feel it in my bones!

I had told him little white lies before. A lot in fact. Every friday night when he went out and I knew I would be staying home pining, I told him my dates liked to pick me up later, after he would be gone. I lied to make him jealous, to make him notice what he was missing. I thought I wasn't going to be around to wait for him forever.

But now that I had forever to wait, I was impatient. So I looked Alex right in his blood red eyes and lied through my teeth.

"Oh Alex, She died. I'm so sorry. She just didn't make it like we did."

I was perfect in this lie, just as I now was in my body. My voice sagged with tenous grief in the right places. My face was a beautiful mask of sorrow, one that could break the heart of any man. My hands reached out to touch him but then pulled back at the last moment as if thinking better.

I had always had a talent for a little deceit, but this scared me. For Alex looked at me sadly and nodded, his eyes becoming hard.

"It's better this way." I said softly, one fake tear sliding down my face, achingly slow. I knew from Susanahh that I wasn't _supposed_ to be able to cry real tears. "She didn't feel all the pain we did."

Without knowing what I was doing, I dissolved into tears and waited for Alex to put his arms around me. When he did, I sniffed them back.

"I'm sorry, I'm scaring you. You just woke up."

"It's okay." He said shakily into my ear. He was perfection. "Just tell me whats going on."

I spoke quickly, to take my mind off my lie.

"We've been changed Alex, but I think you know that already." I felt him nod against my cheek. I knew exactly how he felt. When you woke up into this new life - when you were born again- you just accepted it. "Into... vampires." I felt him stiffen, but then he relaxed.

It would sound crazy to a human, but to us, to me, the word _vampire _fit so right for the feeling of being this way it was like hearing your own name called out. "It's fate - like we've been summoned for the greater good. The woman who changed you, she needs our help to save more people." I struggled for a way to explain it. "People like Sandra. There are vampires out there that just want to kill as many people as they can, and we have to stop them if we want to be safe. We can trust them."

I looked into his bold red eyes and he stared back, just as intently.

"I trust you." He murmured.

* * *

_Raven Roth_

The moment my head had hit the pillow my entire body relaxed like all the tensions in me were sucked away. The moment Starfire had left, the door swishing shut behind her, I'd slipped easily into deep but fitful sleep. In my dreams I was back on that road with Jasper, but this time when I woke up I was certain it was a dream. In fact, now it seemed ridiculous I had thought my time travelling jaunt was anything but real. It had been so vibrant, and stimulating in comparison to the flat and bland nature of dreams.

I sat up and looked over at the clock perched on my bedside table. According to it, I had been asleep for six hours, regaining the energy I had lost healing my hand, recovering from the shock of Jasper's memory. Though, I was still tired. My body ached, as it always did after a massive healing session, almost like I had the flu coming on.

I was about to collapse back down for nap, just to regain my energy, when a knock at the door stopped me.

"Raven?...may I come in?"

I froze at the sound of Jaspers voice and then panicked, jumping up out of bed. Oddly, before I even knew what I was doing, I had ducked in front of my mirror to quickly check my hair. But I stopped just in time, mentally screaming at myself. Since when had I been vain? I had never been one to care about what anyone thought of my look, especially not any men. Well, maybe Malchior. But after him my resolve to deny beauty had hardened even further. It was easier to control my emotions if I knew I didn't look attractive, if I knew no one was interested even if I wanted to persue love. I cut my own hair, bluntly with sissors, sometimes without even a mirror. I never wore any make-up. I covered myself with my cloak, my face with my hood, at all times. So why did I care what my hair looked like now?

I shook my head to clear it and cracked the door open.

"What do you want?" I asked flatly. Jasper was standing outside, looking suitably guilty and awkward.

"Uh I have come to... can I come in?" He glanced around the hall and then looked back to me, avoiding eye contact. I had never known him to fumble about with words, or be at a loss to know what to say. Opening the door a little wider, I saw the reason for his unease. Sitting cross-legged outside Starfire's room were Bella and Starfire herself, deep in conversation. They were only a few feet away, and if they stopped talking and strained their ears, they would be able to hear our conversation. I felt a twinge of jealousy at seeing how close the two girls were sitting but pushed it down. I didn't see any other way to talk to him in private, so I sighed and opened the door wider so he could enter.

I turned around and sat on my bed, not wanting to look at him. I began to realise what an innapropriate place my bedroom was to have a serious conversation. With a quick look around I decided nothing embarrassing was in view, except for a pair of black panties I snatched and shoved out of sight under my pillow. I think and hope he missed that as he apraised my room with a raised eyebrow, taking in the dove grey walls, heavy black curtains, dark ornaments and the sticks of incense burning quietly on my dresser, the tip glowing mellowly.

"I just wanted to tell you, in person, how sorry I am. I didn't mean to hurt you, usually I'm much more in control..." he began. His movements and speech were wooden, but I could feel the sincerity radiating off of him. He was truly sorry, and I couldn't, and would never, say what that meant to me. The ten minutes or so when I thought his attack had been some delayed reaction to what I was had affected me more than I wanted to admit. Part of the reason I tried to keep my heritage a secret was fear of being rejected.

"Don't worry about it. I understand... losing control." I replied softly, my face careful. I really did.

A silence fell over the room, one so uncomfortable I opened my mouth to speak, not really knowing what I was going to say- at the exact time we did.

"I-"

"A-"

We both fell silent; I blushed a faintly, his bloodless cheeks remained ghostly pale.

"You first." He muttered, Amber eyes on the floor. I settled on what I needed to say.

"I really did think it was a dream. And for the few moments I did think it was real, I knew I couldn't tell anyone. The thought of it having actually happened... well, it seems too crazy, even for people such as ourselves."

"I thought I might be going crazy for a while there, when I knew your uniform reminded me of something dreadfully important and I didn't know what." he nodded.

"If I had thought you would remember-"

"I know." He smiled tightly. Then his smile dissapeared,

"Are you sure that you don't know why you time travelled back to 1863? To where I was? That... can't be a co-incidence."

Honestly, I knew why. No matter what I told myself, I couldn't help thinking of him. Even when I slept, I had dreams that always involved him in some way.

"I have no idea. Trigon only knows. "

He nodded, though I was sure he knew I was lying. Even though I could sheild my emotions from him, he couldn't hide his from me. I felt it every time he felt a flush of admiration, attraction or annoyance towards me. I felt the small thrill he felt if I slipped up and gave him a smile. So I knew that everything I felt deep in my belly when he spoke with that southern twang, he felt when my cloak moved to reveal my bare leg. He felt the same awe when I spoke about my life in Azarath as I felt if he mentioned something about his early life.

It made me wonder- if I had been able to tell Malchiors emotions in those early days, if he hadn't been trapped in the book, would I have avoided getting hurt? Was knowing someone's intentions enough to ensure safety of the heart?

Another silence descended. The things I really wanted to say, I couldn't. These things took up so much space in m head, there wasn't any room to generate small talk. I supposed I could have asked him about his plans for Bella's safety, but I couldn't open my mouth. I felt hot, flustered. Having him in my room felt like taking off my shirt. A part of me seemed naked, and I found I kept looking around in case I hadn't put away something important. I didn't know what I was expecting to see - Malchior's book lying around perhaps - but I felt like there was _something._

"Uh... your hair..." He said uncomfortably.

"Huh?" I asked, momentarily confussed. Without changing his expression, he moved over to me with that unnerving vampire speed and suddenly his fingers were running through my hair, flattening a tuft that had stuck up in some odd angle or another.

I felt my blood betray me and knew I must be blushing. The tension in my room was stretched tighter than it had been in the common room while we waited for Jasper's explanation, but this was a different kind of tension. This was the kind of tension I felt between Cyborg and jinx in the middle of a battle, between Robin and Starfire when we all went out as a group. For want of a much better term, it was sexual tension.

"Oh...I... must have looked ridiculous." I breathed, seemingly unable to raise my voice higher than a whisper for fear of disrupting the atmosphere and breaking the spell, for if I did terrible things would surely happen.

I knew he felt it to, and the knowledge of it hung like a question mark in the small space between us.

"No. You looked...," he hesistated and we both stopped breathing. For a moment I was afraid I had accidently stopped time or something similar.

"adorable." He settled on, but we both knew it was not the word he wanted to say. It was definatly not the word I wanted him to say.

I stared at him. He was standing stock still, to attention almost, his face not betraying a thing. It would have been enough to stop me in my tracks had I not been able to feel the storm of emotions and urges rumbling inside him. It would also have been enough to stop me if I knew of a way for him to fake these feelings.

"Lets not be foolish." I sighed, and this time, it was I who kissed him.

* * *

_Daaaamn girl. Way to wear the pants. You show tell that boy what's up!_

_So yeah, review me. _


	32. new plans

_I'm back a little earlier than expected, mostly because my school broke so I've been off. I'm heading back though, and to celebrate I'm posting a chapter yay! I have never been so happy to get back to school, for a while there I thought it might be time to give up on education and become the best stripper the world has ever seen. Thankfully it was declared safe. Thanks for everyones support and understanding about putting 'falter' on hold. Even if this story spent less time on hiatus then I usually spend before posting chapters haha. And my heart goes out to Japan and all those affected by the quake and later disasters there. I guess more than anyone, us Cantabrians can understand a little of what you're all going through now. Kia Kaha everyone._

* * *

_Tuesday_

When Alex had eventually run out of questions about our new condition I brought him out into the main cave, which I learned was a sort of living room where all the others would hang out. He moved much the way I did when I woke up - very fast, as it was hard to judge your speed, but also very cautious. I knew that would soon give way to curiosity as he tested his abilities.

The others barely looked up as I coaxed him into the light. The exception was of course Susanahh and Braxton, who smiled widely at us.

"Finally the last of you are up!" Susanahh beamed. I smiled back and pulled him close to me by the arm. He was yet to see his new face, but when he did I had no doubt he would be pleased. He had the same classic handsomeness as before but the change had added upon it. His muscles were sculpted to perfection and he now bore more resemblance to Braxton than his own father. "We are very pleased to meet you, Alex." I watched his face and saw his forehead crease at her words. I frowned. When Susanahh smiled at you, it was hard not to smile back, so why wasn't it that way for Alex?

"Hi." He muttered back.

"I trust pretty little Tuesday here has told you all about what you are, and why you're here?" Susanahh asked, frowning a little now at his lack of enthusiasm. He nodded, that pained expression still on his face. He looked up and I saw now the scar he had from a fight when he was ten was completely gone. I missed it a little.

"I have a question though." He said, anger present in his voice. Braxton raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Susanahh asked, flicking her hair back. I silently begged Alex to keep his mouth shut. The other vampires were looking up eagerly now, anticipating a fight or at the very least a telling off.

"Why did Sandra die when we lived?"

They stared at him while I froze. I forgot how to breathe. I was going to be found out. They were going to kill me for my lie.

Susanahh looked at Braxton.

"I have no idea what he's talking about, do you?" She asked.

"No." Braxton replied, bored. Why, oh why did I have to lie to Alex?

Alex frowned. There was an extremely uncomfortable silence as I tried not to look guilty. Maybe he would let it go. I prayed he would.

"Sandra. The other woman you changed. The one that died! I will help you, because Tuesday says you are trustworthy, but I need to know that." Alex continued on with the subject matter that would get me killed. He was looking the two leaders directly in the eye. Challenging them almost. I sensed a dark change in Susannah as she realised this.

"There was no other woman." She replied coldly. Then to me, with a warm, curious tone, "Tuesday doll, why are your eyes all wet and red?"

I blinked, remembering my tears and quickly wiped my eyes, unable to speak. Alex looked confused to the point of a headache.

"She was crying." he replied darkly. The eyebrows of every vampire in the room shot up, and I was sure that any second my lie would be exposed, my throat ripped out and my body burned, when there was a sharp snarl behind us. I whipped around just in time to see the two other female newborns lunge at each other. In a few seconds Braxton and Susannah had lazily pulled them apart. Both stopped squirming immediately, terrified after that burst of adrenaline and rage.

"What was it about this time!" Braxton hissed. I shivered. Lucy spoke up first. In my experience she was definitely the more aggressive one.

"Temperance tried to fuck Juda!" She cried out. Susannah's eyes narrowed as she shook Temperance.

"Is that true?"

Because of our dwindling numbers, rules had been put in place to manage our aggression. Sex was allowed, but not with anyone else's partner. That was rule number two.

"It's not." Alex said from next to me. The entire room went silent. We all stood frozen. Rule number three, don't interfere when Braxton and Susannah are dealing with problems. Don't offer your opinion, it isn't needed, you're only slowing them down and they are two very busy vampires.

"And how do you know that?" Braxton barked. I noticed as the gleam faded out of Lucy's eye. Juda began to fidget. Alex started to look nervous with all eyes on him, but when he spoke he was confident.

"I don't know, I can just feel it. Can't everyone?" He asked. At his words, Temperance smiled in triumph and Braxton and Susannah met each others wide, disbelieving eyes. They dropped the two they were restraining and disappeared outside. Before the sight of Susannah's beautiful red mane of curly hair had swished out of sight however, "Wait there Lucy. We'll deal with the lie later." echoed around the cave in Susie's sweet voice.

Rule number one, never lie to Susannah or Braxton.

The two newborns dusted themselves off and retreated to opposite ends of the cave while giving each other the evil eye. Lucy ran right into Juda's arms, looking fearful. I didn't much like her.

"What was that about?" Alex asked me quietly. He still looked nervous and jumpy. All the new senses he was experiencing were overwhelming at first.

"No one else can sense lies, Al." I told him. I knew about gifts. I fantasized about having the power to make Alex forget Sandra and every other girl that came along and only love me. However, his gift only puzzled me. If he could sense Lucy's lie, why had mine gone unnoticed?

Susannah and Braxton came back in less than a minute. I forgot how to breathe again when instead of motioning for Lucy to join them on a walk that would end in her punishment, maybe even death, they motioned to me instead.

"Come with us for a little walk." Susannah said. Her voice was not sweet this time. It was full of malice and promises. Lucy sighed in relief and melted into Juda. Alex just watched me go with them in fear.

* * *

_Raven Roth_

I pressed my lips firmly over Jasper's, effectively killing any protests he might have had. I lifted my hands up to his face and felt his cool, marble-like skin. I remembered what he was, and I remembered what I was and in that moment I was alright with that. This wasn't any kind of real risk I was taking. I knew how he felt about me.

Hesitant, he lifted his arms up so he was tracing the line of my hips, up to my waist where they rested, squeezing. A response that told me we had been wrong – there _was_ a way to be together. For a few minutes we carried on this way, testing out having things in the open. This time there were no excuses for either of us – No wives suddenly leaving for lovers, no confusing dreams, no split second decisions. This was pure _us_ getting what _we_ wanted, acting on attraction like normal people. We both knew it, and that was good.

Suddenly it was like the floodgates had opened for him. His hands moved up my back, becoming more aggressive. It was like me making the first move was a form of permission I was giving him to be himself. This was much more like the first time we kissed, all passion. His kisses were bruising and his hold on me tight. He also seemed to have forgotten I had to breathe, unlike him, though I didn't think I could attribute my light headedness to lack of oxygen. Everything about Jasper, his sweet scent, his voice, his face, his body- the list could go on- made me shiver all over.

I had never exactly _worried _about knowing how to kiss, but I had of course thought about it. I had also thought I would never need to cross that bridge. However, I found instinct led me down to his neck. I kissed the smooth pale skin there as he nibbled my ear and planted kisses down my jawbone and no bad thoughts crossed my mind. No emotions spoke up to protest or encourage. I didn't know what that meant and I didn't care.

Jasper pulled me closer to deepen the kiss. Our tongues touched, my toes tingled, our hands roamed and then finally I pulled away, certain there would be more time later. There was a breathless silence for a while as we inhaled each other and caught our bearings. He was still holding me, both arms around my waist. I still had my arms around his neck, feeling almost feverish.

I felt like I had just been dragged out of the ocean. Something had changed this time. A wordless conversation had just taken place. This time we could deny the truth no longer. Now was time to admit that from the day we met, the strong reactions we had to each other and the tentative friendship based off the sharing of secrets had always been leading towards us, together. All that was left now was to set the terms.

"Now that that's settled..." I muttered. He smiled, amused. His hair was ruffled and something about that smile spelled relief. It was the smile of a young man who just made out with the girl he liked, rather than one of an old soul shocked at his actions. It quelled any remaining doubt that we could work. All we had to do was ignore the protests and horror of our friends and family. All we had to do was hurt and disappoint them...

My instinct to smile back at him disappeared and though the doubt didn't return, a less carefree attitude was needed.

"So... what now?" I asked. I didn't want this to turn into a full blown, holding hands and finishing each others sentences thing. It was not me just as much as wearing make-up and buying expensive shoes was not me. Not to mention I wouldn't know how to handle it. I was confused about what my body was feeling, as adolescent and cliche as that sounded. I had the body and mind of a woman, but the sexual and romantic experiences of a twelve year old. I wouldn't allow any more shame, not after Malchior.

What I needed was more of what had just happened. It was safe, it wouldn't outright hurt anyone. I could get used to being with someone. I could learn from it, even if it went nowhere. And even though to me making out was earth shaking, it was probably the most normal thing I had ever done. I waited for Jasper to speak. Now it was his turn to venture into unfamiliar territory.

"I want a relationship with you - without the responsibility." he said, looking somewhat ashamed. "I'm sorry but I don't think either my family or I could handle that so soon after what happened with Alice. I need to be sure of my feelings before I could tell people about us, or dive into an adult relationship."

"So... you want me to be like... a booty call?" I asked him. I knew he didn't mean that. In fact, he had just described in detail exactly what I wanted for us. All secret, no pressure. I had never been in a relationship before, so all of this was very embarassing. I was knowledgeable and no child, nor did I place any specific importance on virginity since I was going to hell no matter what. However, I had too much to learn about being in a relationship to do so out in public. Even if I knew Jasper had no intention of hurting me as I could very clearly feel his emotions and deduce his intentions. Should he have had little respect for me, or wanted to rush into a relationship, there would have been no way I could go forward. As it was, he understood what a big deal this could be.

Still, it was fun to play with him a little. The sheer expression of guilt and shame that immediately took over his face was too priceless. Beneath all the adaptations Jasper had made to modern life was the southern gentleman I had met in what I thought was my dream. This very modern concept of having _relations_ without an open and public _relationship_ was what he would class as an insult to me. I could see it in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I mean, I didn't _mean _that... We won't be... ah... if you don't want... That isn't to say I don't, _respect _you. I do... very much." He replied, stumbling over his words as much as a vampire could, talking a mile a minute. I regarded him with a slightly indignant expression and a raised brow. He looked utterly defeated. Very flustered for a vampire. He ran his hands back through his blond hair in exasperation.

"I'm sorry for implying this means nothing to me. I only mean to be honest about my feelings on the matter. It wouldn't be _healthy_ for me to court you openly. At least, that is what I think and I'm very sorry if I read the situation wrong." He sighed and said finally, "That is all of myself I can give you right now."

I let him off the hook. This wasn't really the kind of conversation you were meant to joke around with. Especially if like me, you didn't really joke about anything.

"If I was offended I would be a hypocrite. I want the same thing." I said quietly. Having wants and acting on them was almost a foreign concept to me. Real wants, not the kind like deciding what to have for breakfast in the morning, usually meant bad things for humanity but now that I felt there was a chance everyone could be happy.

He looked up at me in surprise and let out a short laugh, perhaps out of relief.

"This has to be secret though, if it's going to work." I said. Before I knew it we had drifted close again, lips inches apart. I couldn't help myself. Something about his breath was intoxicating, but in a strange way. To me it was delicious, but I felt like others might find it too rich, heady. The way cigarette smoke to some is foul, but to others, comforting. He kissed me back and I noticed how gently he tried to hold me this time, like I might snap in half. Which I might have, if he didn't have self control.

"I can't keep it a secret." He replied as he ended the kiss, not in a breathless way like he might say it if he wanted to shout from the rooftops. He said it resigned, as if my request was a nice thought, but would never happen.

He was thinking of Edward. Thankfully, I knew how to fix that prying, loved-up problem. With a simple incantation I could extend a mind block around Jasper, like the one I constantly kept up around my own mind to keep out intruders.

"Just don't tell anyone." I insisted. There was no need to speak aloud questions about if we meant together. We both knew the answer. Were we a couple? Absolutely- and defiantly not.

He stared at me doubtfully, so I kissed him one final time. This time before I ended it I brought my lips to his ear and whispered the Azarathian words needed to protect his mind from Edward. It was nice to feel his breath on my cheek. For once I didn't feel alone. I liked solitude, but this was good too. It was odd of me, to behave this way. Like my emotions controlled me, instead of the other way around. It was like being on vacation I supposed. And anyway, it wasn't like I loved him. I had just decided that it was time to ignore the voices in my head that pointed out he killed humans very much like the ones I swore to protect, and listen instead to the voices that ordered me to pucker up.

"Trust me." I said. He simply shrugged and smiled, his eyes slightly unfocused from the magic protection I had put over him. I glanced at my clock and saw time had flown - it was one in the morning already. If I wanted to be up at the normal time and not be exhausted it was time to go to sleep. I briefly considered asking Jasper if he wanted to stay but remembered vampires didn't sleep. And besides, though I was entering into the morally questionable world of friends with benefits, that didn't mean I was going to start putting out until I had thought about it more. I was a demon, not a whore.

* * *

_Tuesday_

"How did you lie to him? How?" Susannah screamed, pulling my hair. "There never was a Sandra, yet he believed you when you told him there was!"

I should have been terrified for my life, but thankfully, in that second I was only concerned she would rip out my lovely tresses. If I had been fearful for my life, I don't think I would have been able to move, let alone answer her.

"I don't know! I didn't want him to leave! I needed him to stay so I told him what I thought he had to hear to convince him!" I shrieked back, too smart to push her away though the pain was spreading across my skull like acid. Finally Susanahh let me go, pushing me into a huge oak. It was just thick enough to keep standing, but leaves and acorns showered down on me and it creaked ominously. I shook them off and waited for her next outburst, frozen with fear.

Susanahh pushed her hair back and held it, staring directly at me and thinking. Braxton hadn't changed his position or his expression. The entire time he watched on, curious. He seemed neither mad at me, nor pleased.

"He said you cried." She suddenly snapped, rounding on me. She was like a snake, unpredictable and fast. I nodded mutely.

"You shouldn't be able to do that." She narrowed her eyes. I shouldn't?

She snapped her fingers at me, letting her flame-coloured hair cascade down her back. I jumped. "Do it. Cry, now."

"I-"

"Do it! Tell us a lie. Tell us your mother died, and show us tears!"

I did as she asked. I knew I had to, if I wanted her to teach us how to survive as vampires out in the big bad world. I had to do exactly as she asked, if I wanted a future for Alex and I. If I wanted to live.

I now saw Susannah was not the angel of goodness I thought she was. She was sweet, and her mission was noble, but there was darkness inside of her too.

I took a breath and imagined my mother's corpse, cool and lifeless. Imagined the stench of death that would surround her, the sound of the buzzards that would crowd her, the taste of her useless blood. Even though in the back of my mind I knew she would be back home, worried and searching for me, preying the police wouldn't find _my _corpse.

"My mother is dead." I said aloud. Seconds later I felt a tear well up, and then it was falling down my cheek. I wasn't really lying- the sadness of that moment was real. Even if my mother was not dead, in that moment I made myself believe she was.

Susanahh gasped and clapped her hands together, her mood flipping around instantly.

"Wonderful!" She cried, and I let myself breathe in the fresh mountain air again. She wasn't angry at me- in fact she looked like she wanted to adopt me now. Braxton pushed himself up so he was standing with his back straight.

"Finally, we get a talent. Two at once to boot!" He smiled.

I drank in the knowledge that I had power others had not. Though I felt cheated. The power to cry when I shouldn't be able to didn't seem like much. Especially when it seemed like everyone but me had already known vampires weren't supposed to be able to do that. Susanahh smiled back at her husband and looked him in the eye lovingly.

"I'm so glad we had Alex to point it out to us!" Then she turned to me. That's when it hit me. My gift was lying. That made more sense. I had always been good at it. Ever since I was a little girl I had known the trick to it was letting the lie grow inside your mind until a part of _you_ even believed you were telling the truth.

"Darling," She began, and I knew whatever she wanted me to do, I would do. She could teach me everything I needed to get everything I ever wanted. Not only could she show me practical skills and tell me the rules of this new world - She could teach me to be beautiful and perfect like her. "The key to destroying the evil monsters lies with you. No pun intended"

The thought sent shivers undulating through me. I wasn't stupid; I knew my talent must be unusual to capture their praise and interest like this. Secretly it was a good feeling, knowing I had power others knew nothing of.

"We have a job for you, within enemy lines. We cannot send anyone else."

She gave me a look almost as loving as the one she had fixed Braxton with. "Your gift, your talent - it is a godsend. The murderous fiends who slaughtered my sister for their own amusement have talents too. One of them has the power to read minds, and because of this, it is hard to get close to them. You were able to fool your lovely friend Alex there, even though it seems as if his very gift is to detect falsehoods. His power bows down to yours, as will the powers of those filthy monsters! With your skills you will be able to infiltrate them and help us bring them down from the inside!"

Susanahh was glowing with joy. I had saved the day, and no matter what was ahead of me, that felt good.

"All you have to do is tell a few little lies." She smiled. I returned it. I had my path now. There was no going back.

* * *

_**so... Reviews? ;) Tell me your thoughts regarding Tuesday. The chick not the day. Or Raven and Jasper's new arrangement. Tell me what you want to happen, don't want to happen, or think will happen. Hell, tell me about your day if you can't think of anything else. **_


	33. X

_**So here is the next chapter. I am a little at a loss as to explain why I only got about four reviews for the last chapter, not to say that I didn't appreciate them. It's just that is a lot less than I usualy get. Perhaps I have become spoilt. **_

_**To those who did review**_

_**- a few of you commented you're not sure what to make of the lovely Tuesday. Let me just say she'll be appearing more, interacting with the Titan's and co. so you will be able to get to know her a little better in order to make up you're mind wether you like her or not and/or think she's a good original character. I think you might be able to see where I'm taking her.**_

_**-Also, Someone mentioned they want a little more jealousy from Jasper in general and I may go with that. I just think It might cheapen the story a little to just randomly add in a goth guy. For starters, it's been waaaaayyy overdone. secondly, Goth guys are in no way attractive to me and I perish the thought of one in my story. god, gross. I honestly do not see how they are attractive to anyone. I do not see how some of them are allowed to survive. They look like angry little girls with nipple pearcings. Where was I? Oh, sorry. I really don't mean to be offensive though I do realise I often come off as horribly up myself intolerent bitch. You're not the only one who suggested it and I may do it to a degree. oh god I feel like you're going to stop reading now. I'M SORRY! I CHERISH YOU! **_

_Disclaimer - I don't own Teen Titans, and I don't own and would never in a million years want to own Twilight. However I do own my original characters such as the sexy Susanahh, the bodacious Braxton, the tantalizing Tuesday, the dashing Dante Shanahan and the other vampires I invented who are less goodlooking and no one cares about. All other characters are property of stupid mormons and such. Annnnd now I'm descriminating against religeon. _

* * *

_Jasper Whitlock_

_"Lets not be foolish" _She had said, and with those words she had set me loose.

The words replayed in my mind over and over. I could see her lips forming the words as I thought it and suddenly I felt alive. Like a participant in this world, rather than another undead observer. I was so glad she had finally given me permission to kiss her. Though I was a little shamed that she had made the first move. It's not the way I normally did these things.

Even so, kissing that girl made me feel more like myself than I had in years. Instead of being just a member of the Cullen family, Alice's poor dumped ex-husband, I was Jasper Whitlock. I was not attending a school I didn't care about or attempting to socialize with people who could disappear without any notice from me. In Jump each new day was different, even if this was the first of said new days. Being with Raven in secret made me feel human again, a young one at that.

After she sent me off I had avoided Edward as much as possible, unwilling to share this particular happiness with my brother. Even though I loved him, he was a constant reminder of a pixie I would rather forget. I had wanted to keep this cat in its bag forever, but when I had finally walked into the kitchen where Edward was sat on the couch with Bella sprawled sleeping across him, he said nothing of it. Maybe my thoughts were too clouded with joy for him to read.

Instead we went over battle plans as he played with his girl's hair. For the first time in a long while I did not begrudge them any happiness. I even began to think that maybe a marriage between two people as different as a human and a vampire could work. When Robin entered the room an hour later looking haggard and grumpy we went over our plans to track Susannah with him. However before anything could be set in stone, Edward insisted on seeing the team train. I had to admit I was curious as to all their skills as well, but I wasn't as insistent as my brother, who I think offended Robin by implying his team may not be up to scratch. As the rest of the team filed in within the next hour, I started to get antsy, wondering where Raven could possibly be. She was usually the earliest up.

Finally she came out in uniform and to my surprise, didn't even look at me. She was, among other things, a brilliant actress. That no one could deny. She went about her business, ignoring Beastboy and Cyborg's fight over breakfast cereals and gathering the discarded parts of the newspaper she wanted to read. Robin grunted as he handed each sheet to her once he was done, knowing what she wanted without having to ask. It made me wonder if I would ever know the girl well enough to know what sections and stories she would find most interesting, even when I was as distracted as Robin was this morning.

Unbeknownst to everyone but Raven, I couldn't help watching her. With that uniform, the memories were coming more frequently, with more intensity. Now I could remember how that shocking kiss had affected me. Immediately I tried to stop thinking about it. I didn't want Edward to know every detail, yet I was still resigned to the fact that he would eventually hear them all. I tried to think of old testament verses I had long forgotten, but the scent of the incense in her room kept popping into my head as I thought of church. Maybe old dusty bible quotes were the wrong thing to keep my mind off her and what had happened in her room, with all its shelves sagging with heavy, ancient books. I tried to recite the alphabet backwards in my head, an easy enough task, but that was far too distracting also.

_z,y,x,w,v,u,__t,__S-_

The way my heart fluttered as if coming alive again when she smiled at me for a nanosecond, before it disappeared, like the fleeting shadow of a bird overhead.

_R-_

Her name, so dark, velvet on my tong-

I cringed and snuck a glance at Edward, expecting him to be glaring at me, livid about our latest indiscretion. I was livid at myself for all these... marshmallow thoughts. To my surprise, he was still engaged in conversation with Bella, hanging off her every word. Smiling. This was not unusual- he spent every one of her waking moments in the same manner - with the small exception of when I jeopardized her safety by cavorting with demons. This time, he seemed to be ignoring me. A new tactic I liked very much so far.

Even so, I began to translate the section of newspaper Robin had handed me with another grunt into Hebrew. I didn't want to test my luck, anyway, I would probably be hearing about this later. Unfortunatley, it was the section that advertised phone sex and 'exotic dancers wanted!' advertisements.

"You up to training today?" Robin asked Raven carefully. She nodded sharply, and dug deep into the cupboard, returning with a plastic water bottle. Finally, she looked over at me and with a small shock I realised I had been waiting for it from the moment she entered the room. All thoughts of locating Hebrew words close to "Hot sexy asian girls want you to call them now!" in my brain forgotten, I stared back, matching the sight of her lips with the feel of them in my head.

"Are they coming?"

From her tone, the way she said '_they' _you would think she still hated me. Either she had changed her mind since last night, or she really was the best actress I had ever seen. She had the perfect uncaring tone and the perfect body language, from the slight shrug in her narrow shoulders to the one eyebrow arched higher than the other.

"Edward wants to check out ours skills." Robin replied, with a slight curl of the lip. I could feel how much offense this caused him, and frankly, thought this put us in more danger of losing the Titan's grace than anything I was doing with Raven. With this thought, once more I expected Edward to turn and glare, but I was again surprised - it was as if he couldn't hear me.

Raven snorted, an unlady-like gesture that just made me want to take her in my arms more. No woman would have been caught dead snorting laughter like that when I was alive.

"Let's get on with it then." She muttered, disappearing with a swish of cloak and a flash of black in the form of a shrieking feathered creature as she turned on her heel. I blinked, surprised as always to remember how strange and unknowable she really was.

We all got up and Robin wordlessly led us to the lift, Bella clinging to Edward's arm while she avoided looking anyone in the eye. The doors were halfway shut when a sudden piercing alarm rang out, causing Bella to jump in fear. The room was bathed in red light, continuously sweeping over us in waves. It was enough to irritate my senses.

Robin cursed and shoved his hand out to keep the doors from closing. Cyborg and Beastboy went from unhappy to excited, boyish grins stretching their faces. Raven was already standing back inside, leaning over the computer, typing rapidly. I couldn't help but admire the soft curve of her back, and the expression of concentration on her face. Even though her fake concentration expression was flawless, I could tell the difference between then and now - now it was all business. Her real work was about to begin.

"Who have we got?" Robin asked tersely. Raven read the computer screen in quick monotone.

"Red X, Warehouse 7 in the storage sector of Minton Corp, which we all know doesn't store paper work despite what the CEO says. Five guards knocked out, one managed to hide in the control booth inside and place a call to us before he was cut off."

The mood in the room was one of anticipation. I looked at Edward, concerned and for once, focused on Bella. I had taken my rose coloured glasses off for now. If the Titans all left to fight crime, who would help us protect her? Today could be the day Susanahh chooses to go after her. Being surrounded by Titans was one thing - then I felt okay about fantasizing about Raven all day because not only was Bella safe in our sights, it was a good distraction from thoughts about Alice. However, it was quite another for the three of us to be alone in a Tower we didn't yet understand how to manipulate, let alone work to our advantage. I knew we had to go with them, where ever they were going. I for one had not understood a thing Raven had said.

"Probably," Raven added dryly, straightening up and fixing Robin with a pointed look. "Searching to steal some more Xynthonium."

There was something behind that comment. That I could tell just from the sudden stiffening of all team members and guilt radiating off Robin in waves. Still, he let it to roll off his back like an efficiant leader had to. I made a mental note to ask Edward about it later as his expression darkened. It could not be good, whatever it was. I knew of Xynthonium as a dangerously unstable chemical that could react to form explosions and poisons if it was left out in the open. I remembered reading it had to be kept in certain temperatures, conditions, in order to be kept safe.

"Looks like we'll be going in raw." He muttered.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in Edward's rental, next to Bella in the back seat for safety. We were following the T-car closely, and I guessed we were over the speed limit judging by the way Bella's face had drained of all colour. With the reflexes of a vampire navigating our car, I wouldn't have been worried about crashing, but the traffic seemed to edge over to the side of the road as soon as Robin's motorcycle cut through it to make way for the T car. I supposed around Jump the Titan's were somewhat like heroes, and were treated the same way an ambulance, firetruck, or police car would be.

I asked Edward, through my thoughts, about what had happened with Robin and the comment Raven had made, but he said nothing. Was he ignoring me for thinking 'impure' thoughts about a woman? Not all of us could go through life as virginal and virtuous as he. I treated Raven with as much respect as I could. It had long ago been proven that I couldn't be held up to Edward's standard of control for humans in general, for feeding _or_ romantic/sexual purposes.

Still he said nothing.

"Are you ignoring me?" I asked, doubting myself the moment I said it.

"No." Edward craned his neck to look at me and Bella winced as he kept his eyes off the road. He looked confused. "But I haven't been able to hear a thought of yours all day. At first I thought you were just relaxing, and of course I was distracted by all the Titan's thoughts, but now I'm alone in the car with you and Bella, it's absolute silence. I thought I was going crazy."

"You mean you can't hear _him_ either?" Bella asked in awe.

This had never happened before - while Alice's visions had holes, mental senses like Edward's and mine were never wrong, except in odd cases like Bella and Raven.

"Nothing at all." Edward said, frustrated. I frowned and tried to shout my thoughts, but saw no change in his expression, no sudden lifting of that irritation into relief.

It didn't make sense. I tried to think back over the days events. Nothing strange had happened, unless you counted the encounter with Raven in her room in the first hours of morning.

Then it came to me. Raven kissing me, gently nibbling my neck in a way I though only possible in my daydreams. Then her head tilting up, whispering sweet exotic nothings in my ear. A sensation like a breeze made from silk washing over me. The dizziness that followed, only for a second. All part of the experience, I had thought. All part of the hurricane of new feelings that came with Raven. Perhaps not.

"When was the last time you heard a thought from me?" I asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

"Before you went to talk to Rav- ah. She must had done something to you." Edward replied, some of the anxiety washing away. "Good. I was getting sick of hearing your thoughts."

Bella still looked confused. I knew for a human, she was relatively smart, but sometimes her wits were exceptionally slow compared to those of a vampire.

"What do you mean? Why would you get sick of Jasper's thoughts?" She asked. I wished for once, he would lie to her for a reason other than keeping her away from Jacob Black.

"Raven." He answered simply, and she replied only with a slight widening of eyes and then understanding. Her cheeks lit up with a tempting bloom of blood. Now even the humans knew.

I supposed I should have expected her to do something to stop me from betraying her with my thoughts. I had told her I wouldn't speak of us to anyone, but she knew as well as I that with Edward around, nothing stays private. Our relationship would not have been kept secret for more than five minutes if she hadn't done what she did yet I felt odd. It... troubled me that she had done it without my knowledge. It made me feel almost like a toy, a feeling that arose often after the way Alice treated me. Maybe it made me a little angry too. I set it aside. I would question her later, though I wasn't sure wether I would demand her to remove what she had done, or keep it there forever.

"Anyway... What happened back there with Robin? When Raven mentioned this Red-X stealing a chemical."

"Ah." Edward said again. "Apparently this criminal, Red-X, was created originally by Robin as a way of gaining the trust of a far more dangerous criminal named Slade."

I said nothing, not really shocked. It was a common strategy to hide within the enemy. The Trojans were only the first example.

"He dressed and behaved as the criminal hoping Slade would be lured into his trap by it, only he failed - to catch his man and to tell his team of his plan in the first place. Apparently it caused a bit of anger and mistrust when they found out. Especially when the Red-X costume was stolen from the tower and someone else started using the persona."

This part was more shocking. I imagined unmasking a thief to reveal someone you thought you could trust inside. Robin didn't seem like the kind of leader to do that to his team mates.

"He must have wanted to capture Slade alot." Bella said. Edward nodded.

"The others call Slade Robin's obsession in their heads. Occasionally out loud." Edward turned to look at me again, this time meaningfully. "Apparently, Slade's goal was to force Robin to become his apprentice. When that didn't happen he turned his attention to Raven."

His words made my heart chill but I didn't have time to dwell on it as we arrived at out destination. We rolled to a stop beside the T car and got out, Edward keeping Bella behind him. The ocean was near - I could smell salt and rotting wood. All around us were tall green corrugated iron warehouses, each with a green Block letter M inside a white medical cross painted over the doors. In the corner of each door was a small white number, the closest warehouse to us being number seven. Its huge doors were thrown open, yet it was too dark inside to see much.

Both Edward and I put the hoods on our jackets up and jammed our hands in our pockets. It would not help if we were to be seen by a human glittering in the morning sunlight.

"Alright, these are the rules." Robin told us, his face conveying this was life or death. "Keep back and don't intervene unless it will save one of us from certain death. Stay out of the fight, out of the way, preferably out here. Especially whoever is looking after Bella. This is dangerous."

Starfire hovered a few inches above the ground, her toes brushing the concrete. For once, she looked worried and that made me worried enough in turn to want to join them. I knew I could take out whatever human enemies they had.

"I'll stay out here with Bella, you go inside and make sure nothing bad happens." Edward mumbled, too quietly and quickly for Robin to hear. He glared at us, but only briefly for he had to lead his team on into the warehouse. I shadowed them, keeping distance enough to satisfy Robin.

Instead of behaving cautiously and perhaps entering the warehouse covertly, they burst through the front doors, cannons drawn, fists balled and for Raven and Starfire, hands glowing black, white and green, lighting up the dim building. The Warehouse was different inside than one would have thought- instead of being filled with crates it was filled with row upon row of shelves containing boxes. In one section white boxes trailing power chords I assumed were freezers, in another stainless Steel boxes I assumed were Safes, and in the last section cardboard boxes with flaps open, containing stacks of files and folders. At the very back of the warehouse was a thick set of stairs leading up to a door almost camouflaged into the wall. I assumed it led to an office.

On top of one of the shelves a man stood, clothed head to toe in a black suit similar to Robin's, tattered cape trailing behind him, his mask an eerie skull. It was easy to tell who he was, with all the red x's covering him. Even though he wore his mask, it was easy to see a grin on his face. I expected him to look at least a little scared. From where I stood, the Titans had the edge- they were not only blocking the only apparent exit to the building, but outnumbered him five to one.

"Drop it X." Robin ordered immediatly. From his tone, I imagined he had delivered similar lines a few times before.

"Or what birdie?" The man replied. His voice was distorted, but I could hear past it to the boyish one beneath.

"You know what Red." Cyborg yelled back. Red X smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"I havn't even stolen anything yet. Have you gotten so serious about the fight against crime you'll arrest someone who hasn't done _anything_ wrong on the suspicious he_ might_?"

"Shut it." Robin growled. "You've got warrents as long as the pier and so far today we can add tresspassing, assault and _attempted_ robbery. Don't be stupid enough to add anything else_."_

"Who's pretty boy?" he asked, inclining his head at me, ignoring Robin. I kept silent, observing.

"Don't worry about him; he's just here to watch us take you down! Titans, go!" Robin launched himself towards X.

Upon his battle cry the others followed suit.

To me, the cry seemed cheesy. I remembered that with the armies in the south, we would attack without a sound, the only signal it was time to go being a hand gesture, or a nod. It was easier that way, faster with less fanfare. Less importance was placed on the lives we were ending if we ended them without words I supposed. But that was the difference between the armies of Vampires in the South and the Titans - they weren't aiming to kill.

Robin and Red-X jumped into a volley of hand to hand contact, and at once I saw I had underestimated Robin. He blocked every hit and got in a few punches without so much as breaking a sweat, and Red-X was no novice either. I did not know how long it would take a human to learn moves like that, but I know as a vampire it had taken me a few months. And Robin was only young.

Beastboy morphed into a green tiger mid-leap, milk white teeth bared and powerful legs pushing him forward, transforming instantly from a young boy to a predator. A second before he connected with the two fighting men, Red X had to resort to a red button on his belt to teleport out of the way. It seemed he was human. The tiger collided with Robin and knocked him off his perch on the shelf. In seconds Robin was back up, eyes wild and searching for X. Cyborg was fighting him now, trying and failing to blast him at close range. Instead his cannon was sending papers flying everywhere, shooting up in the air and falling so frequently it was hard to see. Through the thick mess of paper I saw Raven, calmly observing, her entire body glowing and her feet off the ground. There was a strength in her expression. Starfire was shooting neon bolts at X whenever he came into view. After his cape was singed, he huffed and took a second to throw something red at her. The next second she was stuck to the back wall of the warehouse by a sticky substance. I wondered if I should help, but remembered Robin's orders. Only in life or death situations was I to intervene.

He threw something else at her, another red substance, which immediately expanded across the upper part of her face, like a blindfold. He whirled around to face Robin, breathing harder. He was exhilarated.

"I've got some new toys, do you like them?" He asked. Starfire was struggling to escape, but her hands were trapped and she was now blinded.

"She looks good all tied up, doesn't she?" He observed, resembling the Cheshire cat. Robin balled his hands up but said nothing. His anger was great and he was only just keeping it in check. Starfire squirmed harder against her bindings, unaware that this was exactly what X wanted. Sometimes I hated my own gender. "Or is this your first viewing too? I always knew you would have a vanilla sex life boy wonder, if one at all"

The men began to circle each other. X didn't take this as seriously as Robin, it was clear he was having the time of his life. He took a few steps closer to where Starfire was stuck, so Robin flinched. This guy was unpredictable.

"Is that why pretty boy is here? Has he replaced you as this one's love interest?"

Smirking, he reached up and ran his hand down Starfire's neck, across her collarbone, shoulder and then down her arm in a very deliberate manor. I showed no emotion, but inside I was itching to join the fight. Raven watched with dark eyes and Cyborg looked livid. Beastboy's green face was growing redder by the second, as was Robin's. He was twitching, a vein in his forehead jumping.

"Don't touch her." He warned in a low voice. I was able to believe Robin could be a killer, for the first time. Red X paused, his hand just above her thigh.

"Or what?"

Raven flew at him, giant grasping hands of black magic extending past her own outstretched palms. Even though he managed to dive out of the way in time, I saw something in his eyes that hadn't been there when he fought Robin - fear. Robin tackled him from behind, and I saw some of the laughter leave the criminals eyes. His blocks were more careful now; his punches harder as he tried to wrestle the other man off of him. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon, waiting for a clear shot. In the flurry of flying papers and fighting, Cyborg took his shot as one of the men was flung across the room. Unfortunately, the one hit was Robin. He was once again thrown back by his own team-mate, into a shelf, where one of the white safes bounced off its perch and onto his head. It would have been comical if not for the crack I heard. Blood trickled down his forehead and cheek and Cyborg cursed loudly.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed at the noise, struggling hard to free herself. Red X was grinning once more.

He was closer to Raven now, so she flung herself at him, hands glowing once again. For a second he was trapped within her magic, and then the next he had pressed the red button on his belt and he was behind her. I almost shouted out a warning as his hands closed around her fragile wrists, the ones I had mangled yesterday in anger.

He twisted them upward so she was wincing in pain and now the fear was in _her _eyes. His body pressed up against hers and I was ready to rip his head off and feed off his lifeblood but she saw me and the look in my eyes. Possibly she could feel the murder in my heart with her empathy.

"Stay where you are!" She hissed and as she did so X clamped something over her wrists. Cuffs. Not police regulation- these were bulky and red.

"That ought to calm your powers down for a while." X grinned, giving her arms another pull behind her back before he let them fall into a more comfortable position. Cyborg could once again only watch. He was much too close to Raven to risk an attack from anyone slower than myself.

"Not for long." She muttered bitterly. He laughed and pushed himself closer to her, holding on to her wrists tightly with his pelvis up against her backside. I wanted to kill him _very_ badly.

* * *

So evil Red-X has Rae Rae in his sexualy devious clutches, twirling his moustashe and such. How will Jasper save our damsel in distress!

Most likely she'll just save herself but we'll let the boys play their games,

Okay guys you have to review. Please. Four or five just doesn't cut it at this point, especially when I have a novel to write!


	34. Blackmail

_**Just have to say, the reviews for the last chapter were nothing short of fantastic. I will reply to some here, mainly the ones with questions that need answering. If I don't reply to yours I'm sorry! I still love you! Also, there were a few questions/things almost everyone asked/commented on :**_

_Is this story your novel? Or are you actually writting a book?_

_**This story is NOT my novel as that would be illegal. I am however writting a book that will probably never be published. Still, its been my dream for a long time to write something thick, hearty, and compleatly my own. If it ever does get published, y'all better buy it!**_

_I love Red-X, I'm so glad you put him in the story._

**_Sorry guys, but this will be an extremley short appearance. A cameo, if you will. _**

Regina lunaris - Yes, FF has been playing up. I would have had this chapter for you sooner, but of course it wouldn't let me log in. It drove me insane! Thanks for your well wishes, hopefully you enjoy what i've done with this chapter.

Armywife22079 - As long as he doesn't steal your eyeliner I'm accepting haha.

Dragonfriennd - I'm very sorry for posting this without having you edit first - so many hideous typos - but I had to get this out before I go away from civilization for a week. You're review made me laugh, especially when you mentioned my lemon peeling talents. I'm not sure if I will, I hadn't really thought about it, but now you have put the idea in my head. I think I will take a vote.

Ihatethelog - I'm glad you agree with me. I just felt it was really cheap and up there with putting a mary sue in there who was a thinly veiled super hot talented version of me. I'm really glad you like how the stories gone so far, and I hope it stays that way!

superoreoman - Spring break sounds way more fun than reading my chapters. Being from NZ we don't have it and when I hear spring break I think drunken tomfoolery on the beach. All you really need to know about X is he is at all times cocky and mysterious. I don't think he's a bad guy. And you will just have to wait for Tuesday to do something, which may be soon. She's more just following Susanahh around, hoping she doesn't get killed and Alex will suddenly fall in love with her. As for the telepathy, its more dramatic if I don't tell you ;) P.S. Is that your cat in your display picture? I love black cats. aand now I sound creepy.

Chloe waltabi - You do have a point there, about never being in Jasper's POV. So I put one in there, just for you.

CCL - Sadly my school is fine, except for a few demolished sections but beware of chch kids - the amount of bogans in this city is shocking. Though that grafitti is cool, I don't think I'll go looking for it because that may result in my arrest.

**_Anyway, here's the chapter. _**

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

Somehow when I'd pictured her fighting crime (not that I had done so often for the entire superhero idea seemed more than a little ridiculous) I had always imagined her removed from the criminals. On the sidelines, using her magic and intellect to stop jewelry thieves. Never were the lowlives actually touching her in any of the scenes I'd imagined, ridiculous or otherwise. I had assumed somehow that this fighting would be clean – that the women would be spared from the ugliness of men doing what they had done since the dawn of time. In other words, I had been thinking like an idiot. Seeing Starfire tied up like a fetish model and Raven restrained by a dirty criminal, cuffed, groped and taunted, was a wake up call. This was serious work they were doing. So serious this mysterious girl I was just beginning to know could be killed doing it. Or worse.

I had seen much harsher injustices in my life, and it wasn't a warzone, but that didn't matter. Any harm that came Raven's way was not okay with me. The reality was this man had overpowered her, and if I weren't here, she would be at his mercy. How often had this happened? How often had she been in harm's way with almost no way back to safety? The thought made me furious at Robin.

"Gorgeous isn't into bondage much, but how about you? The quiet ones are always the kinkiest, afterall." X crooned.

She said nothing. I couldn't stop myself.

"I would let her go if I were you." I warned him, my voice edged with steel. He had no right to touch her. No one but me did.

To my surprise, she was the one who snapped back.

"Leave it." She glared. Did she want this? The thought was gone before I really entertained it, of course she didn't. But was she too proud to accept help, even if it could save her?

"Listen to your g-"

He was halfway through his retort when she stomped down on his knee cap, hard, with her heel. He let go, his masked face contorting in pain and she twisted around so she was in front of him. She stared at him for a moment, disgust etched on her face. Then she headbutted him. I winced at the cracking sound when she connected. What followed was a fight that made my jaw drop. Not because she was a better fighter than Robin - she wasn't, especially not with her hands tied behind her back - but because I had never expected her to be able to fight at all. Even with her hands cuffed together and her powers bound, she could hold her own. Perhaps if she hadn't surprised him and probably confused him with that blow to the head and what was probably a dislocated kneecap, she wouldn't be doing so well. As it was, she didn't need me. I remembered kidnapping her from her flat, how easy it was to inject that syringe into her neck before she could fight back. I hadn't realized how well she would fare up against a human. After all, a surprise attack from a vampire was hardly fair.

Grimacing and clearly not having fun anymore, Red X resorted to tipping an entire shelf over to get away. Before he teleported, he swiped a couple of vials out of one of the freezers, grinning once more.

"Bye bye birdie. Tell boy wonder I said the same to him when he wakes up."

Raven watched him go, tugging at her cuffs. She sighed and turned to Cyborg. Beastboy was crouched over Robin's body, a tissue pressed gingerly to his head wound. It wasn't doing much to stem the profuse bleeding at all and was soon little more than red papery mush.

"Are you okay Rae?" Cyborg asked her gently. She nodded, all business.

"Just stop Robin's head bleeding. Beastboy isn't doing it right."

"Hello? Is Red X still here? Raven?" Starfire called out blindly, still stuck to the wall. She was struggling, which surprised me after all I had heard about her strength. I was next to her in a second, pulling the substance off. It wasn't easy - whatever this material was, it was both stretchy, and stronger than concrete.

"When Robin wakes up, he's going to be _pissed." _Beastboy shook his head. I was still shocked by Raven's martial arts abilities, but saw Beastboy's point.

There had been many blunders, including missed shots and lack of focus. I was glad that wasn't their best performance.

"Thank you very much friend Jasper. I am both unsure why I could not escape those bindings and pleased that you can." She smiled at me, floating down to earth. She really was quite charming.

I tried to smile back, but I was too disturbed by what I had seen.

"Calm down." Raven said gently as she saw my face and mistaking my disgust and fear as hunger for the blood that was pouring out of Robin. I was too shocked by what I had seen to thirst and that was new for me.

"How can you not be bothered by what that man just did to you?" I demanded as we left the group. Her careful expression immediately transformed into a glare as she led me back outside into the sun. I quickly lifted my hood back up.

"Concerned? Don't be. That was my job."

Frustrated, I snapped back.

"It's your job to be pretty bait for soulless criminals?"

She sighed, the sun shining onto her and illuminating her features.

"Red X is not a soulless criminal. Selfish criminal yes, but I know he wasn't going to do what you're thinking he would. That was his way of riling up the boys, you included. As you can see, it worked very well."

"You think that man back there, the one who groped you while you were trapped in handcuffs, is just misunderstood?"

"No, but he has helped us out before. He's not on the side of evil or good. He's on his own side. There are far worse people out there for me to worry about." She replied. Then, "He's a little like your family."

I groaned in frustration, at her last comment, at everything really, but didn't respond. Being a hero, it seemed, never ended. The Titans, unlike my family, didn't exist to just survive in each others company. They didn't seem to be happy unless they were fighting for the greater good. I could tell by Raven's voice that there would be no negotiating. I had no right to.

I wasn't her boyfriend. It was not for me to get all worked up over.

Seeing I had given up, she softened some and kissed me quickly on the lips before darting back inside. I grabbed her before she could escape and made her hold still so I could rip her cuffs off. If I had been told she would be kissing me this time yesterday, I would have laughed. I would have been pleased about her lips on mine, if not for the lingering feeling of unrest hanging around after seeing her assaulted in the warehouse.

I saw no one around outside the warehouses, so I ran back to where Edward and Bella were standing, normal speed. Thankfully they had their backs turned to where Raven and I had been, and were in deep conversation. It would do no good for either of them to witness our kiss. I imagined Edward would even make a call home. It would just upset everyone, especially Emmett. He still had his heart set on a reunion of some kind between Alice and myself.

I could never see that happening. Aside from the fact that she seemed to love this Dante man, I was just beginning to see Raven as an option. I did not love Raven. But I didn't think I loved Alice anymore either. I certainly liked Raven a damn sight more, even if she was cold and aloof when she wanted, which was most of the time. I had enjoyed our meeting early this morning and didn't intend to go much further with her unless I had given thought to making her my wife. Even after all these years, I could still hear my father's voice in my head, reminding me that a man who doesn't treat women with respect is not a man at all.

"Jasper." Edward looked up, noticing me for the first time. It appeared they had been having an argument, judging by the angry blotches on Bella's cheeks. I only had one guess as to what it was over. Bella had probably tried to convince him to bite her and once again, Edward had probably refused. I understood Edward's hesitance. The change into a vampire was painful and dangerous, and there was no guarantee Bella would be the same sweet girl we all knew when she came out the other side a femme fatale. On the other hand, I saw Bella's view that waiting was pointless - if he loved her, the change was inevitable . "How did it go?"

"Their guy got away. But not before he tied both women up and knocked Robin out. This is dangerous work they are doing." I grimaced. The team in question walked out of the Warehouse towards us, all with stormy expressions. Except for Starfire. She was smiling and trying to chat with Raven, who wasn't having it. She was busy examining the wound on Robins head as they walked. He was still out cold, so Cyborg was carrying him to the car. Once or twice Cyborg made a comment I recognised as straight from a medical text book, and Raven would respond, comfortable with the language. They seemed to be acting as medics for the team.

"Will Robin not wake up soon?" Starfire asked when they reached us, green eyes glittering with concern.

"Yeah but enjoy it while it lasts Star. He's going to be in a baaad mood when he gets conscious." Cyborg said gravely. The rest of the team nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Tuesday _

They let me say goodbye to Alex before Susannah dragged me along on what seemed like a cross-state run, leaving Braxton behind to control the others. The minute I was out of sight of Alex's questioning glances I began to feel very alone and vulnerable. Not only was he left with Temperance, who despite Lucy's lie about her trying to sleep with Juda probably wouldn't give up the chance to get her claws into Alex, but I really didn't know what to expect when we reached our destination. Susannah ran ahead, annoyed at my slowness. Her gift was speed, and I was holding her back though I felt like I was moving faster than a jet plane. The wind whipped at my hair but I cut through it like a bullet. Being a vampire was truly wonderful, and I imagined it would be even more so once Alex and I were freed from duty with all the knowledge we needed to survive.

During our run I imagined what our life together would be like. We would get a house obviously. Maybe more than one. Wherever we went, it would be amazing no matter what if we were together, which we would be. I just knew it.

Susannah tore ahead so I had to follow her scent, unaware of where we would eventually end up. After a while we stopped to feed on some homeless people in Los Angeles. I remembered hazily, as if I hadn't really been there but rather just looked at the photographs a long time ago, coming to this city with my parents. We had gone to Disneyland. The blood wasn't as good as I'd had before but I drank it up until I had my fill. I wasn't willing to wait. Susannah took one mouthful and spat it out.

"Goddamn cocaine." she muttered. She resolved to catch some higher quality prey. Though I was too full to drink anymore blood, she said I could help her if I wanted. I eagerly agreed. I would take any chance to keep Susannah in this good, smiley mood. When she got angry, I knew if I made a wrong move she would cut my second life short.

It was quite late at night, so we striped off the sweaters and hats we had run in during the day to cover our skin up from the sun. Susannah told me to keep still, so I did as I was asked and she ripped the legs off my jeans, turning them into denim hotpants. Then she ripped the bottom of my t-shirt off, where a bloodstain was visible. It had come from the girl I had taken it off a couple of days ago. I was glad to have the reminder of thirst gone, knowing it would have bothered me enough later to attempt to suck it out of the fabric.

"Let's go." Susannah smiled; taking the huge sunglasses we had been wearing and throwing in the corner, on top of the homeless men. I went to follow her but she whipped around, smiling. "Almost forget something." She told me, looking around the ground for a couple of seconds until she found a sharp piece of discarded glass. She knelt down beside each of the men and drew the broken edge across their throats, over where we had bitten. It was messy and gaping. Blood spurted out of the man Susannah had refused to feed from. "Hides the marks. Makes it less suspicious, keeps the Volturi happy. Sometimes the human police don't even notice the blood's gone." She said. I cocked my head to the side, not understanding.

"What's the Volturri?" I asked. She froze for a second, and I thought I had ruined everything but then she relaxed and I let myself do the same.

"They are like, the police force for vampires I guess you could say. They were the ones who identified the people who killed my sister. They said I was allowed to carry out justice, with some help from my friends." She smiled, musing up her red hair and then grabbing my hand. She pulled me out onto the street. Unlike the small town where Alex and I had lived, which shut down promptly at seven every night, this city was still pulsing with activity. I heard the beats of a hundred hearts in the next building, along with the tattoo of drums. A club. The volume of the music was overwhelming, but by the time the doorman saw us and lifted the rope with a leer, I had learned to block it out.

Susannah shook her head at him and instead smiled at the man standing at the front of the line. I followed suit. He looked like he might pass out from excitement.

It took all of a minute for us to get him back into the alleyway, one of us on each arm. In another few seconds he was dead. She hadn't really needed my help, but it was nice to be included. Susannah finished up and then took off running again. By daylight we were standing infront of a sign next to a motorway in new stolen jeans and hoodies.

"Here we are!" Susannah grinned.

_'Welcome to Jump, the safest __c__ity on earth!'_

"The murderers live here?" I asked dubiously. The huge city sprawled out in front of us was nice, beautiful even.

"Well, the murderers and a friend who's going to help you get aquainted with them."

We walked down the road a little faster than human speed until we came across a gas station where she smiled sweetly at the boy behind the counter and asked to use the phone so she could make the call to this mysterious friend. I didn't catch more than a few words, and they didn't mean anything to me. She set the phone down with a satisfied smile and turned to the man in line behind us waiting to pay for his gas and a bag of cheetos.

"Is that pick-up yours?" She asked, lowering her hood now that we were out of the sun. The man nodded, his pig eyes greedy. "And you're headed into Jump?" He nodded again and before long we were both sitting in the bed of the pick-up. He had tried to coerce both of us into getting into the cab with him and we would have agreed if we hadn't been so full already. It sounded like Susanahh had something to tell me in private.

"Where are we headed?" I asked, still worried I would say something stupid that would bring her out of her great mood.

"Into the city. We're going to meet that friend I told you about. You need to know a few things."

I waited in silence, the wind catching my hair. Sometimes I got distracted by the beauty of the colours in it, like now. The copper and bronze strands danced in the light and I was so transfixed I barely heard Susanahh when she began to talk.

"The monsters we're going to meet have a sort of coven. At the heart of this coven is the girl, Bella. She's ultimately the reason for everything, the reason my sister died. I always wanted to kill her myself but now it seems the task has fallen to you."

I looked up, ripped from my daydream.

"These monsters are in the company of so-called 'heroes'. The friend we're going to meet knows how to make them think you're on their side. What I need you to do will be hard, but you have to follow my instructions at all costs. Failing will not only result in Bella's continued existance and your death, but the death of Alex as well."

I gasped and it felt as if my insides had been coated in lead. Susanahh would do it. She would kill Alex to make sure I didn't fail. Before now I hadn't really thought about what she was asking me to do - I had just been happy I wasn't punished for lying. Now I had Alex's fate in my hands and no idea how I could make sure I suceeded. Susanahh's face had changed, hardened.

"You're going to infiltrate their group, pretend to be in need of guidance. These monsters are not only murderers but crazy: they drink only the blood of animals."

For a second the fear bubbling in my throat turned into disgust at the thought. I had not been a vampire for long but life without human blood was not life at all. Then the feeling passed and I was consumed with terror again.

"You're going to have to use your talent - you're going to have to lie. Pretend you're desperate, alone, disgusted with the thought of drinking human blood. They should take you in, they love adding new members to their coven. Now, they are strange in the fact they keep humans around, like pets. You will have to hide your thoughts of bloodlust and control yourself."

If I had thought I couldn't feel worse I was wrong. I was expected to go hungry while humans roamed around me?

"They wont let you around Bella until they're sure that you won't attack. Once you convince them however, all you have to do is get her alone, or close to it. Then you don't hesistate - you make sure she is dead and you run home as fast as you can before they catch you, or you're dead. One of them is a mind-reader but I see no reason why your talent should fall to his. If you lie convincingly in your mind he should have no idea of our plan or your connection to me." She finished.

I took that to mean she really had no idea if I could fool a mind-reader. Which meant she was leaving my life up to chance.

"Why can't we just attack them and use surprise to our advantage?" I said, not meaning to sound so whiny and afraid. Susanahh fixed me with a cold hard stare.

"They are living with freakish superheros in a virtual fortress. They have all sorts of powers. The only way is to pretend to be harmless. The only one that can do that is you."

"But I can't! I can't walk around humans and pretend to not want them! I'll mess up!" I was becomig hysterical. There was no way in hell I could pull this off.

"You won't mess up if you want Alex to live!" She hissed. I froze and the panic slowly ebbed away as cold reality hit me. I knew Alex was my soulmate, my one true love. I knew that to keep him safe I had to kill Bella swan.

I would do it. I could do it. I _had_ to do it.

* * *

_Jasper Whitlock_

They all just sat there limply while Robin raged on and on, an ice pack held up to the steady growing lump on his head. Bella and Edward had taken advantage of Starfire being acused of not trying hard enough and bursting into tears to get some privacy in their shared room but I stayed in the kitchen to watch. The reactions of the teams to their leader's yelling were very telling - Beastboy had spent the last half hour with his eyes on the floor, Starfire had spent them in silent tears and Raven and Cyborg were staring back with a bored air about them, as if this were a regular occurance. At one point, when Robin paced away so his back was turned, Cyborg even mimicked him. Raven's smile was like a lightning strike, brief and bright. It caused another pang of jealousy.

I didn't know why I was so upset. Red X was just a theif. He was just a man who, for a reaction from me, touched her. People must brush up against her all the time on the street. No, that was no good. Even the thought of someone accidently- I was being foolish. She hadn't asked for Red X to fondle her and Cyborg was just her big brother, looking out for her. Other men were allowed to make her smile. I was becoming posessive before we were even a couple. If we would become one at all.

"_This_ is why we should have been training every waking moment since we got back! Now one criminal has gotten away, word will get out the Titans arn't in shape! The crime rate could triple overnight! AND WE WON'T BE READY!"

After spending a few days with the Titan's I was beginning to feel a sense of deja vu everytime Robin opened his mouth.

At the start of his lecture, Robin had had a point. The team did performed badly if their reputation was true. The real problems should only have taken a few minutes to address, but Robin seized on each one and drew it out, stressing each minute point. It had gotten tiresome twenty minutes ago and I was surprised none of them had said anything.

He glared down at them all, breathing heavily.

"_Tomorrow._" he said sharply. "Is going to be an all day training session." He seemed to say this quite often as well.

No one said anything. No groans. They all just blinked back at him. Finally, with a huff, he dismissed them. They all scrambled to get out of the room and away from their leader, who was still obsessivly pacing up and down in front of the window overlooking the ocean and city. He looked like a man under a huge amount of pressure.

"Why were you all so silent?" I asked Raven quietly as she indicated I should follow her.

"If you interupt him, he ends up going on longer." She mumbled. I kept up with her pace, which was somewhere between a brisk walk and a sprint. The door shut behind us and she let out a breath. "I thought he was never going to stop."

Cyborg and Beastboy had long since disapeared to their rooms, but as we rounded a corner we came across Starfire sitting outside her room crying, knees tightly drawn to her chest. Raven swooped down on her and with only a seconds hesistation put her arm around the alien.

"He doesn't mean to be such a idiot." She said, her monotone sounding strangely soothing. Starfire nodded and continued to sob into her knees. I stood in the hall awkwardly, wondering if I should leave them. The air was thick and cool with the girl's sorrow, adding to my own shaky emotional climate. I wanted to feel happy, not upset over something that had nothing to do with me. Raven then shot me a look which I took to mean I had to stay, so I slid to the ground a few feet away from the girls and stared at the wall. We sat there for a while, basking in the same exact sadness that only belonged to one of us. Someone really had to talk to Robin about Starfire - after three days I could tell she had less of a crush and more of a smouldering passion for him, yet he was too blinded by strategies and criminals to see it.

A year ago I would have thought Robin sensable for this, especially if I had to be as focused on Bella's safety as I should be now. But all the fighting with Alice and the tension between Raven and I had led me to the conclusion that affairs of the heart were too complicated to leave you logical. They had to be dealt with. If left to fester they could explode.

With a heavy sigh that carried the weight of the world Starfire finally stopped crying and waved Raven off, insisting she would be fine in that broken, charming english of hers. She waved us off with a watery smile and, frowning, Raven led me up to the roof.

The view was nothing short of spectacular. The entire city and ocean stretched out in front of us like a map, the water glittering in the sun as if made of emerald and saphire. Raven sat at the edge of the roof, her legs dangling over the side. One slip, and sudden death. I sat down beside her, feeling the urge to let myself fall.

"You get that too?" She asked, smiling darkly.

"Should I be worried? Do you come out here alone and think about suicide often?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Mostly I just meditate." She said, leaning back with her hands down for support.

"Why did you bring me up here?" I asked, feeling another sudden urge, this time to hold herhand.

"I wanted to... show it to you." She settled slowly. I relented and took her hand in mine, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. She didn't tense. Maybe our little arrangement was all she needed to behave like a normal girl.

I got the sense this place was very special to her. Maybe it was just the fact that I, as always, couldn't feel her emotions but the air felt still and spiritual almost, like a place of worship. After a while she curled her legs back into lotus position and tried to teach me how to meditate.

"Close your eyes." She ordered. I did so, half smiling. I had lived long enough that it was getting difficult to find someone who knew a skill I didn't. There was always more to learn, but I had grasped the basics of everything from sailing to the waltz. Meditation was one thing I had never tried simply because I had never seen proof that it did anything at all, or even required skill. However having seen Raven in a trance I knew it could be useful. After meditation she was always more peaceful.

"Now breath in and out. Deeply, slowly. You can pick a mantra if you want." She said, her monotone soothing. This was going to be harder than I had anticipated. As a vampire, I sensed everything vividly. I would start to try and empty my mind, and then the scent of ocean spray or a seagull's cry would distract me and I would lose focus.

"What do I say?" I asked, cracking an eye open. Both her eyes were shut. I watched her lips as she spoke.

"Anything you want. If you can't think of anything, try 'om'"

I knew 'om' was not just a word, but also in many religeons and cultures, probably including Raven's, _the_ original word. The primal sound all others came from. The lifeforce that demanded respect. Still, I felt too stupid saying it aloud to try.

"Azarath met-" She opened her eyes to glare at me, mid-mantra. "Are you going to even try?"

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I laughed for the first time in a while, and it felt wonderful. Raven even cracked a smile. As always, her smile made me feel like I'd _acomplished_ something today. Like I'd made a discovery or learnt something new. I hadn't had that feeling in a long time. It was like walking out into the light after seeing a movie - only then did you realise how dark it had been. An entire period of my life that only now I realised had been stagnent and suffocating was ending.

"Maybe we'll try again later," She smiled, uncrossing her legs. She was the beginning. Uncertainly, her hand reached for mine.

Then I fell apon her, my lips finding hers, my arms encircling her waist. She was marvellous - the most fragile, softest body I ever held in all my lifetimes. I breathed in the vanilla scent of her hair until it was all I could smell anymore. Funny how I had never noticed it until now. The shock and fear of first kisses had melted away into this very _real _passion. She felt it too, and wasn't afraid to show it like I had thought. I felt her hand twist up into my hair and tug, her lips gently sucking the lobe of my ear. I kissed her until the sun started to sink and no thought of Alice entered my mind during that time. And even when I finished kissing her and Alice's face swam into my minds eye it was only accompanied by the realisation that kissing a girl who was warm and all sloping breasts and curved hips - everything girls should be - was a thousand times better than kissing a woman as hard as steel.

I was all for continuing to kiss her in the light of the moon, but she gently untagled herself from my arms, stood up and straightened her hood around her shoulders.

"I should go to bed." She said simply. It wasn't an invitation and I mentally chastised myself for hoping it had been. Respect, Jasper. I had to remember respect. "Goodnight."

I noticed her lips were obviously swollen and a much darker color than her usual carmine pink.

"I'll see you in the morning." I replied, just as simply as her. As if we hadn't just spent the most amazing couple of hours in each others company. As if I could certainly wait until next time. But then she gave me a secret smile and I couldn't help grinning back at her.

I sat on the edge of the roof for a while, letting the ocean breeze clear my head. Nothing messed up a man more than a beautiful woman and I couldn't afford to be messed up with Susanahh on the loose and my brother's fiancee on the line. Yet I couldn't help thinking, what about after Bella was finally a vampire? When she didn't need constant protection from me? There had never been a question about going back to Forks when this was all over - until now. Could I leave Raven behind, write her off as a rebound fling?

My thoughts swirlling, I did something stupid. I don't know why I did it. All I knew was that I hadn't been ready to leave Raven yet and my feet were carrying me towards her room.

I had felt peace with her tonight. It hadn't been _contentedness _or _hapiness _or any emotion you felt often or sometimes in your life at all. It had been true serenity unlike anything felt before it. It was knowing you had options, a future. Knowing that things could remain exciting and pleasurable, that life wasn't all pain. For that reason and more, I couldn't let her just go to bed. It was like the need for blood had been replaced by a thirst for her. Everytime I uncovered another facet of her unpredictable character a sense of satisfaction rippled through me and I wanted to keep uncovering her secrets until I was the only one who knew the real Raven Roth.

So I did what any Cullen Vampire did faced with a girl he didn't understand. I crept into her bedroom without a sound to watch her sleep.

I remembered hearing from Rosalie when Edward had started to watch Bella night after night and I also remembered finding it disturbing. Slithering into a young girl's room like a snake was morally questionable at best. In my time, you might have been hung if the girls father was influential. Still I found myself at the foot of her bed, cursing my curiosity and resolving to stay for only a minute - the second I entered her room I began to feel like a pervert.

She was definatley a sleeping beauty. In sleep her face was childlike. In sleep she was the embodyment of the peace she felt when meditating. And now that I had seen her, I knew this really _was_ creepy. Watching her sleep was a priviledge, not something to be taken. I felt like I should be given the honor only when or if I spent the night with her.

Though now I could see why Edward had tried it, I couldn't see why he had kept doing it for months instead of turning and fleeing in shame after five minutes. I turned around to leave just as silently as I had come when with a thrill of terror I saw her open her sleepy eyes and fix them on me.

"What, are you _doing_?" she asked, sounding confused and heavy from fatigue.

I opened my mouth to give some kind of explanation, to tell her I found my actions just as strange as she did, when an alarm ripped through the night. This one was different than the one earlier. It was shrill and never ending while before it had been a pulse. I closed my mouth, helpless with only myself to blame. Possibly Edward as well, for putting ideas in my head.

With an angry sigh and suddenly sharp eyes Raven threw the thick covers back, revealling a silk camisole and shorts, both in black. Like an idiot, I closed my eyes. At her snort of laughter I opened them to find her shoving her feet into boots and zipping up a sweatshirt. I briefly wondered why she wasn't getting her uniform.

"That's the slade alarm." She told me grimly, sweeping out of the room. "There's no time to get dressed."

* * *

**_Another day, another cliffhanger. I'm so very sorry._**

**_Before I let you go, I have a question to ask. Who among you would be keen for a lemon peel? for those of you who don't know me from undiscovered, lemon peel is what I call a kindof partial lemon scene. You get the zest but not the entire fruit. Like a lemon, but less... wet. Oh god I can't beleive I wrote that. That's disgusting. I'm sorry. Just tell me in the reviews if your for or against, your reasons why and if you're as ashamed of me as I am right now. And of course any additional thoughts about the chapter._**


	35. Sharp Realisations

So it's almost twelve, I am already sleep deprived and little fuzzy zig zag lines are appearing in my vision, which I don't think is good. I also have a test tomorrow.

However I felt I had to update, because I hadn't in a while and we can't have the story dying now, can we? Sorry for the spelling mistakes. I don't own anything in this but Tuesday Jackson. I am too shattered to write replies or reviews and for that I am infinately sorry. You are all probably too busy seeing the premier of the last Harry Potter movie (A.K.A My childhood is over, there is nothing to look forward too, I don't mind if I am struck dead when I walk out of the theatre) to care, but please review again.

* * *

_Raven Roth_

The Slade alarm had been designed by Robin at the fever pitch of his last Slade-bender. It's ringing was just high enough in pitch to make you feel as if needles had been inserted into your ear canal, but low enough in pitch so that humans could still hear it. Cyborg and I had been against the idea of the alarm, shrill and immediatly identifiable, because we felt that all criminals should be treated the same. In particular I felt that Slade was less of an immediate danger because he did not often kill, while many "lesser" criminals wouldn't hesitate to do so. Robin disagreed, and as leader, installed it. Slade, he had said brittaly, was no ordinary criminal.

I jumped out of bed, vaguely aware I was still in the silkiest Pj's I owned (a gift from Starfire, one that might have been described as sexy if she had been wearing them) and located my boots, hastily shoving them onto my freezing-cold feet. Jasper closed his eyes the milesecond I threw the covers off. Strange, as he had been watching me sleep seconds before. He had an odd idea of privacy.

I had no idea what to think or feel about that. On one hand, it was a freakish, possibly perverted thing to do, an action that grossly undermined my right to privacy. On the other hand, I couldn't help but be strangely flattered someone would _want_ to watch _me_. Though it was not the warm kind of flattery, rather the kind you might feel if a construction worker whistles as you walk by. I pulled my jacket over top of my camisole, knowing the alarm wouldn't stop until I was with Robin, and it was giving me a splitting headache. The proticol was clear - when the Slade alarm goes off, you run to sort out the trouble, no matter your dress. Whether you're wearing a towel or your uniform, you must try and stop Slade as fast as you can.

"That's the Slade alarm." I informed Jasper, my voice flat. "There's no time to get dressed." I swept out of the room, missing the embrace of my cloak, the security of my hood. I couldn't bring myself to look at Jasper, or even dwell on what had just occured between us. The alarm was too loud for me to get a thought straight. Certainly what he did was odd, but I decided to wait for an explanation before I decided just how creepy I found it.

The kitchen seemed too crowded when we entered, recieving sharp looks from both Edward and Cyborg for our joint appearance. Bella's hair was mussed up into what looked like a brown nest, and her face was scrunched up against the noise, her palms pressed against her ears. Edward had placed his larger hands over hers to create another layer to protect from the sound. Noting our entrance, Robin switched the alarm off.

While the two vampires were dressed and looked as presentable as they did all the time, the rest of us were a different story. Bella was now glaring covertly at starfire's skimpy pink nightdress, while I saw with a flash of amusement that Beastboy still owned Sleepwear with racing cars printed on them. Cyborg eye was drooping and he couldn't stop yawning and most shockingly of all, it seemed Robin's hair was flat without all that hair gel. Somehow he was already in his uniform and eyes alight with focus. He delivered our instructions like machine-gun fire, whilst heading towards his R-cycle. Edward hesistated, and then decided Bella should come with us, in order to keep everyone safe.

"The message didn't come from the authorities, direct from Slade like he has started to do lately. He wants us to meet him at the warehouse we fought Red-X. He says he's got a 'present' for us. I want us to get in defense mode right now, he's obviously planning on something dangerous. Cyborg, go in cannon drawn. Aim for his head. Beastboy, I want you something big and deadly at all times, unless the situation calls for some covert operation. Starfire, cover us from the air. Raven, I want you to back us all up."

It went without saying that Robin would go straight for Slade. They would engage in a physical confrontation, like they always did. With Robin giving it his all and Slade perhaps giving eight percent, they would end in a tie. If things went like usual.

"What if it's a trap?" Jasper asked, his face convaying that he thought it was likely. Robin grimaced.

"It may be. But this is our job, we have to go."

Just before we got in the car, not three minutes after the alarm first went off, Robin turned to me. His expression was the softest I'd seen before a fight with Slade.

"If he says something to you, just ignore it."

I felt my cheeks heat up. With all the vampire drama going on, I had nearly forgotten the way that lately Slade had been mentioning my father more and more. Just snide comments, but they got to me and all the Titan's knew it. It had almost seemed like he was dropping hints about a plan I didn't understand before I left for Forks, but I'd seen nor heard any movements from my father. He was still trapped in limbo and there was no way Slade would be able to get in to see him. He had no magic. And besides, after the last betrayel, why would he want to? Trigon had used him and hung him out to dry, not that I was surprised.

I stuck my head down as Edward looked up sharply. He would be reading the minds of my friends, piecing together what had happened between Trigon and Slade as we drove to the scene. He knew Trigon was my father, and if he needed any confirmation on exactly what breed of monster I was and what my relatives were capable of, he need only learn about the whole end-of-the-world predicament we had faced. Now he would know he and all his family, including Bella, had briefly been murdered by my family. We spent the rest of the ride in silence.

When we reached the warehouse it was still dark. The air was still and crisp, as if it were waiting for something to happen. I checked the area, casting out my energy to feel for any hidden persons. I felt the strung-up aura of Robin the strongest, and with my okay he led us in the charge towards the warehouse. I couldn't help but notice Jasper's aura was almost as tense. Not only that, but he felt sick somehow, embarassed. I swallowed. The lights were on inside the warehouse. Slade was not hiding. At this point it was laughable that the situation could be anything but a trap. So I was prepared for something bad, but nothing as shocking as the sight that greated us.

Slade was standing calmly less than ten feet from the entrance. His fingers were twisted into a hank of vibrant auburn hair, hair that belonged to a girl cowering at his feet. I could tell she was tall, built like Starfire, but she was hugging her knees like a child. I couldn't see her face but I could hear her heavy breathing. My eyes widened, and above me Starfire gasped. He had never taken civilian hostages before.

"Hello Titans." He greeted us. I felt a shiver shoot down my back but I did my best to repress a visible reaction. That voice. I hated it. Whenever I heard him speak in that deep, even tone I felt like he was reaching out to touch me. "Vampires." He acknowledged, nodding at Jasper and Edward. "Pet." He added as an afterthought, looking directly at Bella. She jumped, mouth open, and burrowed closer to her boyfriend as if he could sheild her from anything. Slade didn't smile, or pay her anymore attention. I felt shock radiate throughout our group. Edward even forgot to be angry at his comment. How did he know they were vampires?

This was the main reason we all hated Slade more than ordinary villains like H.I.V.E or Control Freak. They were predictable, whereas the only thing you could guess about Slade's next attack was that he would know something we didn't, and that we would not catch him this time either. Noticing our shock, he turned his gaze directly at me.

"You didn't expect me to believe that Raven is the only creature of the night wandering around did you? Though it _was_ her father that taught me all about it."

This time I could not stop a look of pure hatred flitting across my face. Of course it had to be my father, who gave him all the answers. Why was he popping up everywhere these days? Was it coincidence, or was I missing something dreadfully important? My stomach turned over with anxiety.

"Let the girl go." Robin ordered, but his bark had been stolen by shock. Slade looked at us. You didn't need to be an empath to see he was both amused by and pitying for us.

"I'm sure you don't want that." He said, yanking the girl's head upwards by her thick curtain of hair. It was then I saw the scarlet eyes, the flawless pale complection and the tortured, hungry expression. I had of course smelt the sugary scent of vampires in the room, but I assumed it was just Jasper and Edward. Now I noticed the increase in concentration- this warehouse smelt like a bakery. Now it was my spine's turn to tingle with dread. A hostage was bad, but was a vampire was no prefered alternative.

"But on second thought Robin, you are team leader." Slade let the girl go, and gave her a little shove with the toe of his boot. In the next second Jasper had grabbed my forearm to shove me back and pushed past Robon to stand in front of the group. My skin, though it hadn't touched his, felt like it had been rubbed raw with ice. Edward had flung himself in front of Bella, his teeth bared. The girl sprang to her feet in a movement so quick I barely caught it. Slade stood back and watched, as if he were watching pre-schoolers fighting.

There was no time to question why he was able to force this vampire girl into submissive position without having his arm ripped off or being bitten when apparently he was still human. The fact was, she hadn't, and she didn't look like she was going to. Though she appeared healthy her eyes were manic, and she seemed to sway slightly on her feet. She didn't seem to find the sight of Starfire hovering above us unusual, in fact I didn't think she noticed her. Her eyes were busy flicking between Robin and Bella, so I mimicked Edward and stepped in front of my leader. Though the last newborn vampire I met broke half my ribs, I had been unprepared then. I could take her if need be. The only way we could loose was if she had some hidden power.

The girl lurched forward and then halted, in the air, as if changing her mind. We all watched in fascinated terror as she twisted away from us, mid-lunge. She did it a few more times, hoping around like she was walking on hot coals. Slade however, did not seem perplexed, not even when the girl let out a frustrated howl.

I could feel the tension around me stretch to breaking point. Any moment, something had to give. In preparation, we all got ourselves into that space of mind where we were ready to fight and defend. We did not know what the hell she was doing now, but what she would do next, we did. There was no way a scared young vampire could resist such close prey. Any second now, she was going to charge.

We all waited what seemed like forever, until I realised the girl wasn't going to move. She was shaking like a leaf, her bottom lip trembling and her limbs stiff at her sides. Yet there was no other sign she wanted to attack us. I felt her emotions, felt the pain she felt. The same thing I felt from Jasper when a breeze struck up around Bella was hurting her now, yet she was showing the same amount of self control it had taken him years to hone. Slade was watching with colder eyes now. I was too confused to be happy at something not going his way for once.

"How are you doing this?" Jasper finally asked. There was a pain in his eyes and I could feel it radiating off him. I wanted to disapear into my room and get away from this. It was all too much - my strange relationship with Jasper, Slade's comments, this new vampire girl. I wished I had never gone to Forks on that assignment for Robin. It seemed to have kick-started a fresh wave of madness in my life, just when the old one had finally passed.

"I can't hurt them." The girl muttered as she squeezed her eyes shut and pinched her nose. I got a real sense of desperation off of her. I didn't know why, but whatever the reason, she definatley didn't want to attack. Robin looked to me for advice, as he always did when it came to the supernatural. In this scenario, the truth was I knew little more than him.

"Why?" Edward asked. Before his face had been feral, animilistic. Now it was curious. While he was first Bella's protector, he was second Carlisle's protogee. I thought of the handsome blond vampire and had the idea that he would know what to do if he were here. He had really been the only vampire I'd been willing to trust. There was something very earnest and true about him.

The girl opened her eyes, the dark ruby colour of human blood. Behind the horror of their appearance, they were beseeching.

"I don't want to. If I do, I wont be able to live with myself."

Edward nodded slowly. Jasper looked shell-shocked. Despite finding him towering over the foot of my bed an hour earlier, I wanted to ask him what was wrong. I wanted to know what troubled him, and be the balm for those troubles - things that should be in the very back of my mind right now, but seemed all I could think about. It was frustrating to know the effect, but not the cause.

"What's your name?" Robin asked cautiously. The girl took a step forward. Surprisingly neither Edward nor Jasper made a move to stop her. They must know something I didn't, because I certainly did't trust her yet.

"Tuesday. Tuesday Jackson. I can't remember what happened. When I woke up that man with the mask had me by the hair." She moved at lightning speed to the other side of the garage, remembering Slade was still standing there. She was coherent. She was scared of him.

He walked closer to us, lazily.

"Seems like the reputation of vampires had been undeserved. It's funny Raven, your father warned me that they wern't as bad as they seemed but the myths of my childhood fooled me once again. What a pity."

"What do you want Slade?" I asked. I was sick of the mystery, sick of him mentioning Trigon. Slade withdrew his Bo-staff and stood to face Robin, who quickly withdrew his.

"I brought the team a Vampire as a present. Even though the gift was faulty, I should think my intentions were obvious." He responded with a sideways glance, before launching into combat.

* * *

_Tuesday Jackson_

The thirst took me by surprise. I had thought I was full, but the smell of these humans set my throat alight. It took me back to the time of my change, when I had lain in that cave with Alex and wished for death. I almost choked on the thirst, but managed to pull myself back. It sounded like a sob.

The man that had me by the hair was talking to the humans, but I couldn't hear what he was saying over the heady pumping of blood around soft bodies. There were disgusting smells in here too - the scent of motor oil, and something toxic - but it could easily be ignored in favour of that delicious, vital blood I knew was so close to me and yet unreachable.

Of course, physically I could be across the room in a split-second, my teeth sinking into the flesh, millemetre by millemetre, before they knew what was happening. The grip this odd man in the suit had on my hair could be broken at a whim. I would bet a strand of my hair would stand up to all the bones in his hand. But it was all a set-up. When we arrived at the warehouse Susanahh had made me sit around with the man trying various poses. She liked theatricality, and she wanted us to be in perfect position. When she had been satisfied the man with one eye tripped the alarm, ordered someone on the other end of his phone to "make contact" and assumed the position she had picked. Then she disapeared, in that way of hers that made it seem as if she were a spirit. The man didn't speak to me. He was human but not quite - his heart was weak, and he was not appatising. Especially if compared to the mouth-watering scents that just wafted in.

It was the mental anguish that stopped me from leaping the divide between the two parties. Susanahh had given me a final warning and I knew she meant it - if I fail in my mission, the love of my life dies. If I break and forget to lie to them, in the way only I can lie, then he will die. I allowed myself only briefly to think of a world where I would never be with Alex, and decided it wasn't worth it. Knowing it was my fault would be a thousand times worse - I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I could and I _would _deny myself the blood of these particular humans. If it meant Alex would be safe, I would lie at say the safety of any human was my top priority. That I would endure this suffering for them, when really the thought of Alex was the thing I clung to.

Still, it was excrutiating. The humans and the man kept on talking, and without warning he lifted my hair, and nudged me with his foot. Well it felt like that, though I think he was trying to yank me up and follow it with a swift kick. In that second I began to live the lie Susanahh wanted. I let it seep into my rock-hard flesh. I let it seize my heart. In that second each of the people I set eyes upon were a human version of Alex. I would not hurt them - it was unthinkable.

I gave off despiration with everything I had. I tried to look so terrified I might explode. It worked, because I began to feel scared. My thoughts focused on how much I wanted away from the man behind me. How much I wanted to be with those humans and whatever creatures were on the other side of the Warehouse. The lie was the veil which hid the truth, that I wanted to be with them so I could murder them later.

* * *

_Jasper _

This Slade, the legend Robin chased and Raven avoided at all costs, withdrew some sort of staff weapon, and faced off against Robin, who withdrew one of his own. He twisted his head to look at Raven, whose pale face was flushed red with barely concealed anger. She looked her age in this outfit, compared to her uniform which swamped her like it would a child. I supposed it was hard to appear fierce in silk pyjamas, but she was pulling it off.

"I brought the team a Vampire as a present. Even though the gift was faulty, I should think my intentions were obvious." Slade said, before swinging the pole at Robin's skull. I would have stepped in to block it, but Robin surprised me by deflecting it with considerable skill. I was not familiar with the fighting style , having been comfortable only with guns and cannons as a human, and not needing weapons after, but the moves and staff appeared asian in style.

The other Titan's moved in to help, and I decided to let them handle it in favour of watching the newborn. It was their area of expertesse after all, and this was mine. She was cowering at the end of the warehouse, watching the fight through hungry eyes that also managed to be terrified. I could feel her thirst, in fact, it made my own throat burn with longing. After all these years, I still felt the need to take a step back from where Edward was sheilding Bella in case someone started to bleed and I was overcome. Yet she had been able to resist attacking, and she could barely be more than a few weeks old. It was impossible. There was no way a vampire her age was able to resist a human that smelt like Bella, let alone a human at all. I doubted even Carlisle could have been this good at vegetarianism.

There was no possible way she was doing this. Not when I had so much difficulty, after all this time, all this effort.

My prediction came true - soon someone was bleeding. Thankfully it was Beastboy, and the scent of his blood was so rankled by whatever sickness made him able to shapeshift, I wasn't tempted at all. Raven ran out of the fight, towards me, breathing heavily. Somehow this one man was able to hold them all off, despite the fact he seemed to have no powers.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked her. I felt the sudden need to get away from the newborn. I didn't want to watch her resist temptation. Perhaps in a dark corner of my mind I was hoping she might try and hurt Robin. Not bite him, trying would be enough to ease the toxic feeling taking root inside me as I she held herself in check and I realised I couldn't even remember all the face of those I'd killed - there'd been too many.

"No, keep that one away." She said, shaking her head. The arms of her hoodie were too long. She kept having to shove the sleeves up to her elbows in order to fight. With a heavy sigh she ripped it off and raised her hands, energy seeping out of her very pores to curl around her hands like balls of black smoke. Despite feeling horrible about this kidnapped vampire, I admired how beautiful Raven could be. All at once she was unknowably strong, vulnerable in slips of silk, fierce in defending her friends and irritated at being woken up. That of course made me remember she's caught me _the one time _I'd been foolish enough to watch her sleep, which made me feel triple as bad as before.

How would Raven be able to forgive me for spying on her, if she found out I had been needlessly killing humans all these years. I'd _assumed _all the trouble I'd had was normal. Even though I did worse than any other Cullen, I was still doing better than almost every other vampire, wasn't I? I realised now I hadn't taken into account those other vampires hadn't even been _trying. _Maybe if they had, they'd be better than me too. What if I'd been using the incredible strength of Vampire hunger to justify my slip-ups, only to find out the the hunger wasn't that strong? What if it turned out anyone could be a Carlisle or an Edward if they really tried?

Perhaps I had been kidding myself when I said I didn't want to kill and drink from humans anymore, because I thought it was wrong. All my vegetarian life I had been doing it for someone else. Alice, certainly. She had seen the future, and the future was with this vegetarian family we had to fit in with. It made her happy, so I played along. Later I had wanted to make Esme and Carlisle proud of me.

Raven used her powers to distract Slade for a second longer than it took for Robin to take aim, and then land a crushing blow to his skull that I heard vibrate down through his bones. A thin crack worked its way down the bronze of his mask, and the piece splintered off as he crumpled to the ground. For a second Robin's face flashed with triumph as he reached down to remove the piece with reflexes considerably fast for a human, but then it desintigrated into rage as he revealed not the face of his nemisis, but the hollowed-out face of a robot. His frustration exploded like a bomb as he flung it away from him. I cringed and a strange feeling of kinship passed through Raven and I when I saw her do the same thing. She really felt all the emotions around her, the same way I did, and for a second I was able to forget what she had woken up to.

"I don't like this." Raven said tersly, as Starfire landed gracefully beside her. Somehow her pink nightdress, which technically revealed less than her uniform, was far more indecent. In comparison Raven was voluptous and tense. To me she looked like a model with a side job as a war general. "I don't like the way he keeps bringing up my father, and I definately don't like the way he brought her into this." She gestured towards Tuesday, who was quivering in the corner. I would say from hunger.

"Who changed you." I asked her. I needed the answer to every question buzzing around in my head. Edward gave me a sad soft of worried look but I paid him no attention.

"That man. Slade. I think. I mean, I was just waiting to be picked up from drama rehersal and the next thing I knew I was on fire. When I woke up Slade told me I was a vampire."

I looked to Edward. He nodded. She was telling the truth.

"And how is it you are not attacking these humans?" I asked, every cell in my body aching for the answer. She appeared to restrain her hunger, if not effortlessly, than extremely compitantly.

"I couldn't kill one of them. I was a human last week. My mother was a human last week. I've never hurt anyone or anything before. Slade tried to make me, but I just _couldn't_."

After another of Edward's astonished nods, I believed her. I believed that simply by wanting to keep humans safe, you could stop yourself from being the bloodthirsty monster they had always said vampires were. I realised Vampires wern't evil - they were like humans in the fact that some were bad but a large number were good. I realised that I was one of the bad ones. The selfish ones who never tried hard enough and always blamed third parties for their mistakes. I was the monster Maria had noticed. The myth little children feared. With all the shining examples of vampire around her, there was no way Raven would want me. A man who killed other men in life and in death. My brief experiment with stalking only added another reason why she wouldn't forgive me after tonight.

"She's telling the truth. None of her thoughts are about killing us." Edward said, adressing the entire warehouse. "She's preoccupied with thirst, but she's got amazing control. She is a natural." He turned to me. "Carlisle would be interested."

"What do you suggest we do?" Robin glowered. "Take her back to the tower? I thought you wanted to protect Bella from vampires, not bring them to her."

Edward glowered back, but then softened as he looked down at Bella. We were all listening, but he spoke only to her.

"If you don't want that, it's fine. However I promise you Bella, there isn't a thought about hurting you in her head."

Bella's face was ghostly pale as she considered. Then, with a determined expression, she looked into his eyes.

"I trust you." She said quietly, adding a kiss as a full stop. I felt the control Edward had to exert in order to keep from hurting Bella and felt guiltier than ever.

Robin swore under his breath then stood up straight, the anger falling off his shoulders like a shrug.

"Fine. But you're watching her until morning, when we'll find out what to do with her. I like the idea of one of your coven coming out to collect her."

Raven closed her eyes and muttered something that looked suspiciously like a prayer before turning to me and speaking loudly.

"Before you take up all of Jasper's time with watch duty, I want to have a talk with him. Everyone else stay here."

There were a few raised eyebrows, but no one said anything as she strode to the door, clearly meaning for me to follow.

* * *

There you have it, angry Raven next chapter. Things are going some place, I swear. Some place hot. And steamy. But it's not what you think. I'm tired but I'm happy I finished this chapter, but what do you guys think? Are you still reading? Are you still enjoying?


	36. The calm before the storm

_I wrote this while it was snowing bitches! I'm sorry, that was rude. You're not bitches. I'm just excited. That snow was the icing on the quake. Oh god I'm so funny. Seriously though, in a couple of hours it's one year since the first earthquake I ever experianced. So odd, because I remember being woken by perfume bottles falling on my head and a roaring I thought signalled the end of the world like it was yesterday. I guess time just flies when your having fun. _

_ Anyway, thanks for being so patient with me. I'm so pleased you guys still care for my story, even though lately it's gotten a little bit slow. Time to up the drama, I think. _

_Alectaria__ - I went in slytherin too. I knitted my own scarf. That's how nerdy I am for Harry. _

_Iceheart15 - I know exactly what you mean. For some reason around this point in all my stories things get really slow. I will try and remedy that for you. Thank you for your constructive critism, I'm not being sarcastic, it's really quite helpful. I wish more people would say something like that instead of "update soon." _

_Darkangel - Don't worry love, he's gone now. Gone for the duration of this story. Slade that is. Trigon, however, is definatly still going to remain locked up in limbo where he can't escape. But that doesn't mean he wont show up. Or does it?_

* * *

_Jasper Hale_

As we walked outside, my mind was still back in the Warehouse with the girl who possessed power I knew not but at the same time, desperately wanted. I had never before coveted control so badly - I had assumed it would come but now I felt like it was always there and I was just too selfish to embrace it. I barely even noticed that while we had stopped walking, Raven hadn't turned to face me. I was prepared for some kind of Rosalie-esque rant that would put me in my place but not really effect me. In my experience, the greatest punishment came from myself and I had already realized I had done wrong. My self-inflicted penance would probably take the form of no more night-time visits to Raven's room (when she was awake, and with her permission) if she wanted me there at all. If not, which would be understandable, I would think of something else.

"My life was much more bearable before you came along, Jasper Hale." Raven suddenly sighed. She still wasn't looking at me, but at the inky blackness of the ocean. None of the boats near the wharf were manned, so there was nothing to illuminate her face anyway. I was confused. It was not in her nature to skate around topics - she always got straight to the point. The fact she hadn't started off by mentioning my mistake meant that perhaps the point was different from the one I had assumed.

"Really, you came into mine rather than the other way around." I pointed out, still confused. I didn't like the feeling, wasn't used to it at all. As a vampire surrounded by humans at school, the norm for me was catching onto everything several seconds before even the sharpest mortal around me did. Raven put me all off balance when I was simply used to having the upper hand.

"Trust me, it wasn't my choice." She snorted. "The point is, ever since you and your coven came into my life, my life has become..."

"Unbearable?"I offered, bouncing off her choice of words. She considered for a moment.

"No, not unbearable. I have felt unbearable and this isn't it. It would be unbearable if control of my life was important to me, but I've long come to realize I don't have any of that. I think instead my life has become like the plot of an adventure novel, one disaster after the next." She turned to me and even in the dark I could see her sharp violet eyes piercing me.

I thought of all the drama she had experienced in my presence. Being attacked in her room and knocked out by myself. Escaping captivity - twice. Once only to be attacked by new vampires. Having to bring her team in to fully escape. Being forced to help us protect Bella, a girl she didn't even like. However, that seemed all in a days work when you considered she was a superhero.

"That wouldn't really bother me either-" She said, reading my mind. "except you have also turned it into the plot of some twisted romance novel." She sighed. I sensed we were getting to the heart of what she wanted to tell me. I also sensed it wasn't going to be a simple telling off.

"You and your wife separating, that insane letter she wrote me, becoming more and more intimate with you despite not entering into any kind of social contract and now finding you at the foot of my bed watching me sleep - it's too much Jasper."

I took in what she was saying silently. I could cope with much more things happening at once than she could, after all, I was a vampire. She was mortal when it all boiled down to it, and I could see how having all these things happen to her could cause confusion. Especially since even I was confused by what we had together. Still, it felt like a punch to the gut that she wanted it all to end. We had just been getting to know each other. I was just getting used to the heat of her touch, and the softness of her skin. Now it was all going to be undone by one piece of bad judgment. I had scared her off.

"I only watched you that one time, I swear it. I didn't want to leave you when you went to sleep. I don't know what came over me." I protested. I sounded like a pervert. I sounded like a defensive teenager, rather than the calm adult I wanted to come across as. Something about the way this conversation was going made me feel desperate. I felt as if she were slipping through my fingers.

"I don't care about that, it muddles me no less than anything else you do. So I will not be your rebound from Alice. I will not be your soul-mate either. I have never been in this kind of relationship before, so naturally neither is good for me. No more late night visits. I'm telling you this now because from the look of things in that warehouse, our time is going to be taken up by another vampire anyway."

I guessed she was an old-fashioned girl after all. The kind my mother would like me to marry, if she got over the purple hair, which she never would have. The kind that doesn't meet up with boys after curfew or lose her head in romance. Virtuous _and_ practical. Which meant that unless I was sure enough about her to defy my family and ask her to be my lover, girlfriend, whatever, openly, I would never touch her again. To do otherwise was too confusing for us both in a world which spun without warning.

"It was going to end soon anyway. Starfire likes to tell me that if you don't love it, you shouldn't buy it. She's referring to clothes shopping but it could be applied to us too. We clearly don't love each other, so it's best to cut this out before one of us gets hurt."

"No. You're right." I said, even though I didn't think she was. I knew that if she gave me time, I could love her. But I'm an old man. For a long time now, I've been tired of fighting everything. Perhaps that's the real reason Alice left me. Women always want you to fight - with them, for them. Raven wasn't, and shouldn't have to be, any different. Still I couldn't help hating myself for messing this up. I was sure that If I'd just gone to my room tonight, we wouldn't be having this conversation.

"Why are you surprised?" She smiled wanly. She was implying this couldn't have ended up any other way. That's the problem with Raven - She never has faith in herself. Or in me either it seems. "I think I'd like to be your friend still. You, at least, talk less than the others." She added, trying to joke, though her words fell flat because they came across not as if she were sharing a rare glimpse of her real self, but as if she were forcing a character.

"Sure." I replied, though I doubted it. We could be enemies or we could be lovers, but that was the extent of it so far. "We should get back inside." I noticed she was shivering. I would have put my arms around her, but as per her decision, I didn't think that would be allowed anymore. What ever we'd had, it was over. Somehow this regret tasted more bitter than the one Alice left in my mouth.

* * *

_Raven Roth_

By the time we got back to the tower, I was shivering from cold and feeling strangely empty from my conversation with Jasper. I'd expected to feel relieved, uplifted even. All I felt was an odd weariness about this new vampire I had to deal with. Edward and Jasper had formed a guard encircling her, as protection for the humans around. I wanted to see Jasper's face, but I had to settle for his feelings because he was turned away with me. If a tornado had emotions, Jasper's would be it. I wasn't used to being the one to hurt other people. Guilt was a burning sensation I wasn't used to. I supposed it was better than self-loathing.

"This is a... lovely place." The vampire said, flicking her auburn hair, followed by her eyes, around. Of course, like every other goddam vampire, this one was beautiful. Her hair was this warm mix of red and brown that seemed to personify Autumn. Her eyes were the same crimson as every other newborn, but it sort of looked nice on her. Of course she had a body that looked like Rosalie's and a smile like Esme's and apparently, compassion like Carlisle's. I think that was why the boys were so eager to bring her back to the tower instead of incinerate her. Maybe it was the demon coming out, but the second option seemed better to me. Vampires are just so much trouble.

I shook that thought out of my head before it took root. I knew better than anyone that no trouble was too big compared to the value of a life. I was a Titan for Azar's sake.

"I'll contact Carlisle in the morning, but for now you can stay in the tower." Edward said as we entered the living room, a knight in shinning amour. "We live in a small town called Forks, near the forest. If you're serious about being a vegetarian, then our family can help make it easy on you."

"I am serious." She insisted, sitting down on the couch. "I could never hurt a human."

I swear, she'd been repeating the same thing over and over the entire ride home. Apparently her love for humans knew no bounds, and it made me look practically bloodthirsty in comparison.

Each and every time she said it, I could feel Jasper tense up. I knew how he struggled with his thirst for blood, and her resistance must be like a slap in the face to him. It seemed like even I had more trouble with blood-lust than she did. Of course, it only happened to me when I was caught off guard, like if I were sick or in the first moments of the day - blood wasn't even a staple food for demons! I had rarely ever been close to bursting into the control room and ripping Robin into something resembling bacon strips while pouring his blood into one of my teacups. Still, whenever the urge hit, it never failed to send me reeling into a crisis of faith in my control, and myself.

And here was a newborn, a few days old, honestly protesting she couldn't fathom it.

"I'd love to go anywhere you send me. You seem kind and, I mean, I've been so lonely since I became what I am."

I wanted to gag. Tuesday was like an orphan that wanted to volunteer at the homeless shelter. Starfire's eyes were shining with tears and I could only take one optimistic Mother-Teresa around me at a time. The boys couldn't take their eyes off of her. Beastboy's eyes in particular were like saucers. I was starting to regret breaking the alliance I'd made with Jasper, because he was the only one who seemed immune to her charm. Well, I hoped he was. The thought he would succumb to them left me cold.

"I think we should all go to bed." I muttered. "Edward and Jasper can tell her more about... being a vegetarian. We all need our rest"

I was right, we did need rest. Lately we'd all been sluggish and baggy-eyed, but apparently Robin had forgotten about that for the time being.

"We can all stay up a little later." Cyborg replied within a second and Robin nodded, looking at Tuesday as if he were trying to compose the perfect poem for her in his head. I didn't think it was that the boys truely liked or trusted the girl yet - they just seemed to love staring at her. I narrowed my eyes and wondered if Starfire would be so loving towards Tuesday if she saw that. I didn't know what it was, but I had a strong reaction to this girl and it wasn't positive. Her emotions were genuine, but they seemed shallow somehow, like she hadn't thought them through or there was something wrong with her. I wanted to confirm it with Jasper, but there was no way to do that with everyone around. "Are you from Tennessee?" Beastboy suddenly blurted out. The girl flicked her head around to him, her red eyes somehow innocent in confusion.

"No, Texas orig-." She replied slowly. Before she even had the time to finish, Beastboy, almost shouting, interrupted her.

"'Cos you're the only ten I see!"

I almost choked on my saliva. The silence that followed was so awkward I yearned for my hood to cover my face. Unfortunately was too late to shove it up now. Beastboy looked horrified he'd let that slip out. Not even around Rosalie had he made such as ass out of himself, and that was saying something, because he had made a huge ass of himself around her.

"Time for bed." Cyborg said quickly, seeming to forget his desire to ogle the new girl. We all agreed and the Titans all hurried their separate ways. Beastboy ran the fastest.

I however, moved as slowly as possible. As soon as Jasper saw I wanted to talk to him, he disappeared. I would get him soon enough. I sent one more searching look at Tuesday, but this revealed nothing as she was going over the finer points of vegetarianism with Edward. I half expected her to say she couldn't possibly hurt any animal either, but she happily agreed to it like the perfect little Cullen. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up married to another one of Edward's siblings, if he could conjure one.

Then that made me think of Jasper, which caused a lump to form in my throat, so I went to bed like the others.

While I was brushing my teeth, I began to think over the reasons I'd told Jasper we were over. First, there was the way he confused me. I didn't know much about relationships, but I'd somehow gotten the impression they were meant to be clear. I'd thought you'd have a very strong indication on if you wanted to be around someone or not, but apparently that wasn't the case. Then there was, of course, my bad luck with romance. I spat in the sink and made a quick check on Malchior's book, chained up in a chest in my closet. Just seeing it made my heart heavy with sickness and self-hatred for being so stupid. I would give anything never to feel that way again, and I thought it was better to be safe than sorry with Jasper.

On the petty and childish side, I'd split from him because I didn't want Alice's prediction to come true. I hated prophecies, and hers was the most detailed and smug I'd ever read about me since the original. I don't think I could handle owing my love life to her, if it did come true. Nor did I want to marry Jasper or leave the Titans, which had also been included in her prediction we would get together. Also on the childish side, I was scared of any new sort of relationship. It seemed that ordinary young girls were blooming with confidence when it came to dating, while I still felt wary of any contact with someone who wanted to get close to me. Whenever I thought of Alice, I felt horribly inadequate. We were similar in some ways, both being below average height and slight, but that was where it ended. Where as her skin was creamy ivory, mine was almost gray. Her short hair was edgy and cute, mine looked like I'd hacked it off myself - which I had. She was beautiful, slim and delicate like a pixie, while someone cruel might describe me as short and dumpy if I hadn't been to the gym in a few weeks. She was practiced and model-esque. I was naive and odd.

All the reasons banded together to make pretty compelling case not to carry on with whatever I'd had with Jasper. Why then, did I keep wishing for the smell of leather that inexplicably clung to him? Why did I keep finding myself staring into his wheat-colored eyes and imagining the kind of life he'd lived in Texas as a human? Why did I have a million unrelated and unproffesional questions to ask him popping up in my head? I hurled myself into bed and began to doubt my decisions. If I'd made a mistake, I knew I couldn't let him, or anyone else, see it. If we were meant to be then losing him would be bad enough. Having everyone know could only be worse.

The next morning, after a troubled sleep, I cornered Jasper in the hallway, ignoring the ringing voices of my emotions from my meditation session last night. They had screamed things as diverse as 'Tell him to fuck off' from Anger to just 'Fuck him' from Lust, and all the variations in between. If I had learned one thing in my life, it was to completely ignore my feelings. I was here about Tuesday, not my love life.

I was prepared to be aggressive about Tuesday for one reason, and that reason also started with 'T'. Terra's betrayal was always fresh in my mind, especially because all these new people inhabited the tower. It was our home, and to let the enemy in again would be the worst blow to the team. This time it could be fatal. Just because the others were blinded by beauty, as they had been with Terra, didn't mean I had to play dumb.

"Uh, what is it?" Jasper asked awkwardly. Yes, I did have him pressed against a wall, and yes, I had 'broken up' with him the night before and then spent hours worrying that had been a mistake, but I had no time for awkwardness and pleasantries. Any moment another Titan could interrupt our conversation.

"I want to ask you what you thought of Tuesday."

Dear Azar, please don't say you like her.

He breathed in as if he were trying to pull away from me, as if any of his skin brushed against me it would burn.

"She genuinely wants to feed on animals. Edward says shes unable to contemplate hurting humans."

"That doesn't tell me what you think about her. Tell me something she hasn't told us a dozen times." I insisted. I knew I was being pushy. But I needed answers. Jasper sighed.

"I'm... hesitant to trust her. Her emotions... they feel..."

"Shallow?" I offered. To me, the collective emotions of other people felt like masses of water. They could feel like deep puddles, if the person didn't feel all that much. That didn't mean they were stupid, just that they lived a simple life. For instance, the emotions of a monk of Azarath were like the trickle of a stream, while Jasper's were like a raging river. When I felt Tuesday's emotions, it was like a great lake drained of all but a few inches of water to keep the bed moist. Only the barest was there. Only the obvious. When I was around my team, there were always feelings other than those at hand. While Robin could be feeling angry at a mishap of the team's, there was always love behind it. With Tuesday, if she was feeling scared, she was just feeling scared.

Jasper seemed to become less uncomfortable with my close proximity and nodded.

"Like she's not all there." I added.

"That could mean anything." He warned. A blond curl fell over his eyes, casting a shadow which made them look hard and serious. I smelt that heady scent of leather as always and wondered where it came from. He didn't wear any leather. I wished he didn't confuse me so much. "The change from human to vampire is intense and no one on the earth properly understands it. Any number of things can go wrong. You must also remember that our powers could be malfunctioning for some reason, just as Edward's malfunction around Bella and you."

"Edward's powers don't work on me because I'm intentionally blocking everyone out. Have your powers ever malfunctioned around anyone but me?"

"No."

"Well there you have it." I hissed. "I can't keep an eye on her by myself, you have to help me."

Here I was, my calm slipping again. I felt my demonic emotions simmering just below the surface, awakened by my confused, frustrated and downright exhausted state. No matter how much I slept I still felt like I were battling to stay upright and fighting.

"Are you suggesting we become a team? I thought you made it clear last night you didn't want that."

Though his voice was even and outwardly there were no signs of rage, he was pissed. There was a storm inside him and it made me nervous. So I snorted.

"Are you angry at me Jasper?"

It seemed ridiculous. He was the one who made things so complicated by having such a crazy ex-wife, family, and idea of relationships. Perhaps that wasn't quite fair of me to think that way (especially considering the dragon ex-'boyfriend' locked in a box in my closet, my crazy biological and Titan families and my non-existent knowledge of relationships), but maybe I was so tired, that I was tired of being fair.

"No. You explained your position to me last night. I understand where you were coming from." He replied just as calmly as before. The storm raged on.

"Oh yes. I can just feel the understanding radiating off you." I said, my voice drowning in sarcasm.

"How could anyone ever be angry at you?" He asked, throwing sarcasm right back. I narrowed my eyes. So much for the mature gentleman.

"Just make sure you watch Tuesday alright? I can't do it alone."

"You seem to like being alone in everything, so why not this too?" He was clearly talking about last night. It was a conversation that hadn't left my mind once, but not one I wanted to re-hash. I was scared that if we did talk it out, I would change my mind. If I was one thing, it was decisive. At least, I had thought It was.

"Yes. I love being alone. Thanks for reminding me."

In reality I hated it, but it was what was safe. I had no choice, being the ice queen was the role chosen for me. If Jasper couldn't understand that, then we definitely couldn't be together.

"Raven, you broke up with me." He said, folding his arms. I couldn't help but stare at his muscular biceps. The tension between us was escalating and I couldn't understand it. I thought he'd been fine with it last night. But it appeared he was just as attached to me as I was to him. Either that or I had hurt his precious pride. That must be it.

"Jasper, we were never together." I sighed, as if he were a child. I cringed at myself. If I had hurt his pride, why was I trying to kick him while he was down?

"We would have been." He said stiffly.

Well, what did that mean?

"What do you mean?" I demanded, crossing my arms to match him. He was a good head taller than me, and glaring, but I took a step closer to him. If I hadn't hurt his pride, I sensed I was about to.

My heart was pumping so loud I knew he could hear it. Maybe knowing I was so nervous is what got him to finally speak.

"Look, I'm not in a position to love you."

Wonderful.

"Not with all that has happened - is still happening. But I want you. I'm not sure if I want you forever, but I know I want you now."

I stared at him, at his golden eyes and his strong jaw and neck covered with half-moon scars. If a man like him wanted me, why was I constantly saying no? Why couldn't I face the fact that by not being with him, I had already hurt myself? What more could he do to me?

In the depths of my mind my emotions started screaming answers to all those questions. Knowledge calmly stated it was because I felt I didn't deserve him. Vanity insisted he didn't deserve me. Lust said I was sexually frustrated. Fear begged me to run. Love screamed it was because I'd never taken a chance since Malchior. Bravery ordered me to kiss him.

"I think that's good enough." I muttered, unfolding my arms and moving them to his waist. I was talking to both him and bravery inside me, hoping it really was. His golden eyes widened.

The decision to cut ties with him that I'd clung to so fiercly through the night had been washed away with the clarity of daylight. I no longer felt the urge to weather this storm alone, not when I knew that it would be easier if I had his comfort. My reasoning the night before now seemed badly thought out - how could adding something good into my life worsten my fatigue? Alice was gone, why had I been worrying about her? Now, touching him seemed natural, instinctual rather than another thing to fret over.

"Really? It wasn't my most romantic speech." He admitted. I didn't want to think about any other romantic speeches he'd given, but then he kissed me, which made up for it. Not that I wanted romance. I just wanted him right now, in this moment, like he wanted me. It wasn't a gentle kiss, but then again, I wasn't in a gentle mood. Before I knew it, I'd half pushed and he'd half pulled us into the closest room available.

Knowledge and Vanity were both wrong- we deserved each other. Lust was right for once - I was sexually frustrated. Fear was gone. Love and bravery were both placated for the time being.

* * *

_Tuesday Jackson_

I was so scared I actually dropped the phone while punching in Susanahh's number. Of course I caught it before I hit the floor - my hand/eye co-ordination was so good now I could probably take Jordan one-on-one - but that I dropped it in the first place showed how nervous I was. I'd thought everything was going fine until I'd overheard the conversation between the short girl with purple hair and the vampire with the accent, now I felt as if I might break a sweat, despite that being physically impossible according to Braxton. As the phone rang and I waited for Susanahh to pick up, I wished for the first time that I had never become a vampire.

I loved the looks and the skills it gave me. I loved the feeling of power as I drank from a human who might have been able to kill me if I were still human. I loved that Alex was taken away from all those stupid dates he used to go on. But now the stakes were too high. If I lied to Susanahh and told her everything was fine, then she would kill me. Then again, if I told her the truth she might kill Alex. Nothing was worth the price of failure.

"Tuesday?" A voice growled. It was Susanahh, only without all the traps I'd fallen into. Now that I knew they'd been sprung on me, all I could hear was the threat and danger in her voice.

"I'm sorry, it was going so well!" I whispered, so my conversation wouldn't be overheard. "But then, I don't know what happened-"

"What do you mean it was going well?" Susanahh asked, and for the first time since being a vampire, I felt a chill.

"They all believe me." I said hurriedly. "But two of them, Raven and Jasper, they seem suspicious my feelings aren't genuine."

I waited for her to speak, hoping with every fiber of my being that Alex was okay. Maybe it was stupid to trust Susanahh that he was still alive  
(I could see Alex being a problem to control) but trusting her was my only option if I wanted to get out of this okay.

"Slade tells me that this Raven can read feelings as well. How suspicious did they sound?" Susanahh said, her voice curt and business-like.

"Not very. I mean, she said my emotions were not all there or something, but I don't think they'll mention it to anyone else, they're a little busy..." I trailed off, listening to the sounds of their kissing in the room down the hall. It made me wish for Alex even more than before. Especially the way those two were arguing one minute, and then suddenly, they were kissing so passionately I thought my heart might break. Alex and me didn't even argue that much - I knew there was hope for us, if those two, who weren't even both vampire, could end up the way they were now.

"As long as Edward and Robin believe you?" She said, a question more than a statement. I felt relief. She was sounding less furious by the second.

"Oh yes." I said quickly. "They believe me."

"Good, I need you to keep that up Tuesday. Just for another day. I've decided we can't leave it to chance and wait any longer. Tomorrow I'm going to make sure that at least the Titans have to leave. That's your chance. Start a conversation with Bella, anything to get close to her when the alarm rings and the others leave. Then you pounce. If you can, just kill her and run for it. Don't stick around to drink her blood. Now Edward is fast so try and make sure he isn't in the room. Even so, I'll be waiting at the warehouse I left you at to collect you. Speed's my specialty you know."

"Okay." I said quietly.

"Oh and Tuesday, how is resisting the humans?" She had started this conversation hissing and spitting like a snake, and now she was perfectly pleasant. She scared me more than any other person.

"Fine. It's hard, but I can do it."

Actually it was much more than hard. It was the most hideous pain since the change into a vampire. Whenever one of the humans was around, I could feel my muscles straining to get at them. All I had was the strength of my mind to fight against myself. But it was worth it, for Alex. I just had to think of him.

"Good. Remember what I've told you. Don't fail me Tuesday."

"I wont."

"It's Alex's life on the line." She reminded me. Then she hung up. I put the phone in my pocket, feeling horridly sick. She was the devil. I didn't even hate these... whatever it was that lived in this tower. The humans were alright. So were the vampires. If I really had any desire to be a vegetarian vampire, and if I weren't about to be forced to kill Bella Swan, then I would join their coven in a human heartbeat.

I walked past the room containing two passionate lovers locked in an embrace, and into the kitchen where the others sat. They smiled and greeted me, and I felt comforted. If they were unaware of what was going on between Raven and Jasper, they couldn't possibly have any idea of what was going on with me.

* * *

_The climax of this story is drawing near. It involves a certain someone 'returning' for a wee visit. Can you guess who it is?_

_I know I always ask you guys to review, but this time I'm serious. I want - no, need - to know who's still enjoying this and how to improve the story so more people can enjoy it. If the story has gone stale for you, what is it you miss? What is it you need from me? Please, I just want to please you! Even if you've got something negative to say, say it. If you never really liked the story or an aspect of it that much, tell me. Perhaps you love the story but hate me, it's disaster-magnet author!_

_Oh god, when I call myself a disaster-magnet I sound like Bella Swan. Except more hard-core, which I guess I can accept. Like instead of "Holy crow I tripped over on my icy drive-way and then I burnt Charlie's (I call him Charlie instead of dad because I'm SPECIAL and DIFFERENT from other girls somehow) supper" it's like "Oh fuck my house fell down, now there appears to be a snow storm. Oh and I crashed into a parked ca- WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S AN EXAM TODAY?"_


	37. Clandestine Meetings

_So yeah, I was going to write y'all up a dirty dirty piece of smut but then I decided I was too tired for all of that. I am simply exhausted from exams and wish I had never choosen to follow the academic path I am clearly not suited for, but hey, it's either study or strip. So there is no lemon peel, but perhaps if you guys want it bad enough I'd consider putting one in later. However, be warned. The topic of SEX is mentioned several times. If you have an aversion to SEX I'd skip my entire story because you're boring. _

_I don't want to call this a filler chapter, because it's most definately not, but lets just say a lot of action will be packed into the next one. I tried to incorporate some people's suggestions but if I didn't include yours keep trying! Thank you to everyone for your amazing reviews, it makes my day when I hear someone has taken the time to read my story, especially if they liked it. _

* * *

_Jasper Whitlock_

At first I hadn't thought. I'd only wanted to touch her, feel my lips on hers. Something about the way she had broken things off with me the night before had made me realise my attatchment to her was much stronger than I'd thought possible. It seemed the only way to stave off the depression that had settled on my chest since then was to press her against me as hard as I could and crash my lips to hers. But as soon as she'd pushed back, pulling my hips towards hers at the same time, I'd known the sting of rejection needed a stronger balm than just holding her.

If carnal urge had been the only motivation, I wouldn't have done it. Despite Maria convincing me long ago that my notions of abstinance until marriage were pointless and laughable, I would never have acted the way I did lightly. However I knew there was more than that between Raven and I. We understood each other on a level no one else ever could - we both knew the burden of feeling other's emotions. We both knew how other people's pain could feel as real and as hopeless as your own, how despair was always present in a world like ours, no matter our own situation.

I couldn't stop thinking about her when she wasn't around, even if I were meant to be focusing on something important. All my thoughts led to Raven. Holding conversations with her. Laughing with her. Making love to her.

One thing I hadn't expected was how different it would be from what I'd imagined. There was no discussion - she made it clear what she wanted by the way she gripped my hair in one hand and reached for my fly with the other. I had imagined Raven would be similar in bed as she was the first time I'd kissed her but in reality it seemed like her demon side took hold. Though she was no where near as strong as me, she had definately tried to push me around, which I had not exprected in the slightest. I couldn't handle it. I really tried to hold onto whatever genteel qualities I had left, but she refused to allow that and they slipped through my fingers. Without meaning too, I'd shoved her onto the bed with more force than I'd planned. She didn't mind at all.

While on the outside Raven was a wildcat, I still knew it was her from the blank wall of emotions that met me when I'd tried to taste her feelings. She never seemed to loose control in that aspect. Still, she knew what I was feeling and responded accordingly. When I wanted to explore the rise and fall of her body, she let me. When it became too much, she was ready. Raven's body was like nothing I'd experianced. While I knew it was wrong to compare her to other women, the stark realisation that I'd never been with a human hit me as soon as she'd slipped her uniform off. Maria and Alice had been cold, rigid and flawless. Like diamonds. Raven was soft, warm and in a few places dimpled with a scar or impefection. Looking at her, I couldn't help think of mother nature and all her promises. She made vampires seem like machines, crafted by uncaring hands and the eyes of an obssesive perfectionist.

The act itself had been drawn-out and ground-shaking. I'd found myself half-crazy with desire, relentless in pursuit of satating my lust. Somehow her whispers, quiet not to arouse the suspicion of her team, were more powerful than screams. The way she'd uttured sibilates and breathed my name with such despiration rid my mind of any doubts or worries and filled it anew with a mixture of complete and mindnumbing pleasure, and what could only be described as the energy to live. Each time a tell-tale shudder wracked her body I held onto her like she were the only thing keeping me sane and safe in a world tipped upsidedown, and when I couldn't take it any longer, she had held me back.

As the endorphins faded, and my real emotions reclaimed my thoughts away from animal instinct, I lay on top of the bed next to Raven, skin to skin. She was silent, doing her own thinking I supposed. I closed my eyes and tried to decide whether I was ecstatic, or depressed. I did not regret what we had done. I wished I'd talked to her about it beforehand, wished I'd been more of a gentleman, but I didn't think I would change it if I could. Certainly I had enjoyed what we'd just done together. Perhaps it had been the best hour of my life. However I felt a little melancholy - I wasn't sure if it were normal to be thinking about my ex-wife at a time like this, but I couldn't help it. After all, Alice and I had been making love for over sixty years. It would be ridiculous if I didn't compare the two women, wouldn't it? Except I wasn't sure where to start. Being with Raven was so different. I'd never been with anyone so soft and delicate before.

I opened my eyes. Thinking about Alice just made me depressed for all the years I'd wasted, when I should have been enjoying the moment. Raven was hot against me, not burning, but like the warming of the sun on your back. I had no idea whose room this was, or why it was left unlocked, but thank god it was. It seemed as if I'd been waiting for her to fall into bed with me from the moment we'd met. If only we'd worked out the intense feelings we had were lust instead of hatred, we might have gotten to this point sooner. We might even know where we stood.

Raven rolled over to me, her lips brushing my shoulder as her head came to rest in the hollow of my neck. I breathed her in deeply, her scent swirling into my nose and throwing a haze over my brain, which was usually punishingly clear. The tang of her sweat mingled with her natural aroma, redolent of lavender. It permiated the air, overtaking the stale, unlived-in odour of the room we had crashed into an hour before, both of us angry and frustrated, our exhaustion suddenly replaced with the desire to somehow fuse ourselves together. I hadn't felt that way for years.

I didn't know what she wanted from me - whether she wanted a relationship or to never set eyes on me again after we left this room - but now, lying next to her, I'd do anything she asked.

"Can I just say I'm glad you changed your mind?" I smiled at her. She smiled back and raised her head off of my chest, her violet hair hanging in messy waves framing her face. Alice's hair was always perfect no matter what we did, and it is this imperfection that highlighted lips just a shade too red to belong to a human, eyes of clear violet and creamy pale skin. She studied me for a moment then lowered herself back down, her head resting just where my neck started and her breasts pressed into my chest. She remained silent.

I sensed at once that she was going to make it difficult for me not to love her. Alice had always chattered away while I'd had nothing to say. It seemed like Raven could have replied a million different ways - she could have laughed, or said she was glad too, or asked how it had been for me - but she choose to say nothing. It was a silence so comfortable I would have lived in it given half the change. Almost like a balance to the passion and noise of a few moments ago. Raven was a chameleon, one second bursting with demonic passion, the next as mute and innocent as a nun. Looking at her in the heat of battle made me think of a vengeful spirit. Looking at her with her team made me think of a statue that had found her place to stand forever. Yet looking at her now made me think of buttermilk and mountain air, of Aphrodite or a Botticelli painting. Perhaps even one of the pin-ups I'd loved so much in the 50's.

I opened my mouth to tell her so, even though I knew she'd be embarrassed. Raven didn't take compliments, but I'd always believed it was a man's duty to compliment a woman if he were truthful. With what I'd just seen of her, there were a million different options of what I could say, so I stuck with what came to me first.

"You are the best and most confusing thing in my life."

Her smile did not widen, but instead deepened so that her emotions could peek through, like the sun emerging from behind a cloud. She lowered her eyes, shyly almost, still flushed from before.

"and the most beautiful." I added honestly, thinking perhaps Alice had done me a favour after all.

"I must say, I have wanted to do that for a while." Raven said, shuffling higher up against me so our eyes were level. Inadvertantly my hand brushed the silken skin of her breast. I found that even after all we had done, my hunger was not sataited. It thrummed beneath the surface, dormant while I still had important things to say to her.

"As have I." I agreed. "I would love to bask in the moment, but I have to ask. What does this mean for you?"

She cocked her head to the side, questioning. I spoke, _damn my pride_. What did I really have to lose, other than a chance?

"For me, I can't think of being without you after this. I'm willing to court you, date you, whatever you want. I want to."

Unspoken between us were all the problems with this. The fact that neither of us knew how much time we had left - once Susanahh was stopped, I would be exprected back in Forks. Both our families would be sure to disaprove. We hadn't spent enough time together without arguements or obstacles getting in the way of what we really felt. If we were going to make this decision, it would not be the exciting step forward of starting a new relationship. It would have to be a real commitment. I wasn't as sure about it as I'd like to be, but the cost of waiting was far too high.

"So do I." She replied, her voice suddenly small. I felt a sudden flush of happiness flood my chest, and leant in to kiss her. It was definatley not the first kiss we had shared, nor was it the most passionate. It was, however, the first kiss where we both knew what we meant. There was no frustration driving it, no anger to colour it. Only tenderness.

When we broke apart I felt as if time had rewinded about a century. Where there had once been defeat and acceptance there was now excitement and hope, what had once been hollow was beginning to fill up.

"So even though we're officially _something_" Though we had no idea what something was defined as, "do you want to let everyone figure it out for themselves?" I asked. Raven propped herself up on one elbow and nodded.

"I don't really want them to know we've been cavorting in Terra's room. Beastboy in particular would be very... displeased."

I had no idea who Terra was, but I made the mental note to ask her about it later. I guessed I was now allowed to ask such questions of her life.

"We don't have to name what we have, do we? I like the term _something._" she said, carefully placing a hand on my chest.

"I like it too. I don't think theres been a word invented to describe our current situation." I mused, trying to ignore the warmth of her palm and what her touch could do to me. The urge to sweep her up into my embrace was all too strong, but soon her team would wonder where she was and I didn't want to cause trouble for her.

"I suppose you'll always be my first, if you want really want a title." She replied casually. As a vampire, my wits were as fast as they came, but it took me at least a second to catch on, after which I felt horror creeping in.

"What?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at me, the ghost of a smirk curving her lips upwards, waiting. How could I have missed that? Perhaps it was because I had been uninitiated with a human, but that still didn't seem right. Though I never assumed Raven had ever slept with anyone else, I never assumed she hadn't either. It hadn't entered my thoughts, not before or while making love to her.

If I had known... what then? Would I have taken more time, been more gentle with her? Perhaps, but that hadn't seemed what she'd wanted. I had sensed no regret when I'd taken her, there had been no clues to warn me. Why did she seem to think it wasn't important?

My stream of questions was interrupted by an alarm softer than the one of the previous day. The room was bathed in red and, with Raven lying nude on the bed, gave it gave the impression of a seedy bordello.

Her amused expression instantly turned to one of irritation, and she rolled off the bed, snatching her uniform up as she went. I averted my eyes, because somehow I knew me watching her dress would make her uncomfortable. There was something intimate about her putting her clothes back _on _that I wasn't entitled to yet. I would have to savour the planes of her body in my mind.

"Go out first." she told me, throwing me my jeans and shirt. By the time she was fastening her belt, I was already ready to go. The alarm continued to wail, the pulse of light sweeping across the room intermittently. I gave her one last look. She was frustrated by her inability to tug on her boots. Her purple hair was still mused up and pink patches were blooming on her cheeks.

"Oh, and stay here with Edward, Bella and Tuesday." she added.

"Why?" I asked. She looked up fleetingly, the pink patches becoming more pronounced at the same time her voice lowered.

"So I can concentrate on the criminals." she said as briskly as she could. I couldn't help but smile, and after a moment neither could she.

* * *

_Raven Roth_

By the time the team and I reached our destination in the outer city, the street was like a war-zone. Flaming cars flanked the only entrance to the cul de sac, smoke was still clearing and the road had been reduced to chunks of concrete pitted enough to resemble the scene of a bomb blast, which it very well might have been. The facades of the surrounding buildings were crumbling into the mess, making the situation clearly dangerous. Yet the cause of it was unknown. As we stood just shy of the carnage, Robin extracting what little information there was from the police chief, there was still no sign of any criminal. Even more curious, there was no sign of any point to the damage. A few civilians had been transported to hospital, their injuries aparently serious while several others were being treated by medics at the sight for lacerations and burns. However the people appeared random, simple civilians who wern't deliberatly targeted, only caught in the cross-fire. The street itself was made up of shops, not jewlery or even art, but green grocers and electronic stores. Nothing of particular value was kept there.

"We have to go in and check this out. According to the police a kid matching Gizmo's description walked out onto the street and told the shoppers they had better run. Then the bomb went off. Our first job is to check the immediate area for any injured, our second is to figure out who did it." Robin said, preparing to walk right into the damaged end of the street while smoke still poured from it.

"What if there's another one?" Beastboy demanded.

"The police chief ensures me there wont be. I didn't have time to ask why." Robin said, a nerve twitching on his forehead. Even I raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh, don't give me those looks. Why would he take the chance? His force might actually have to work if we were blown up."

With that cheery thought, we headed into the destroyed half of the street, our eyes stinging but peeled for any sign of H.I.V.E five. I was glad for the air thick with smoke because it helped me keep my mind on the task at hand. If my thoughts were back in bed with Jasper, it could end up costing the whole team. We made our way slowly, lifting cars and bricks, my stomach clenched in anticipation and fear of a gruesome discovery. It was methodical and needed little brain-power in comparison to physical, or in my case, magical, effort. So I needed all dust in my eyes I could get.

After about five minutes we became used to the conditions, and I found my mind planted squarly on Jasper. I was right to have told him to stay behind. To have him here now would have been torture. To feel his eyes on me once more, knowing that he had seen me in a way no one had ever seen me before would be too much to handle in a situation where I had to keep my head straight. Even now, with him safely out of sight in Titan's Tower, my body tense in case I had to fight any second and my ears strained for unusual sounds, I could feel the ghost of his hands on my skin, gentle but with the ability to overpower.

I was not one of those girls who thought their virginity something to throw around, get rid of as soon as possible, or to be ashamed of. Nor was I one of those girls who thought it the be-all of my worth, the most precious thing I possesed, something to be locked away until I signed a piece of paper declaring binding legal ties with a man. Losing it made no huge difference to who I was - I was still a demon, still a hero. Being innocent in the ways of men hadn't protected me from heartbreak in the past. Nor had it brought heartbreak upon me. It hadn't even occured to me I was capable of having sex and dealing with all the emotions that came with it until months after my father's defeat, when I had seen Robin shirtless in the gym and realised that, if I wanted to, I could go over and touch him without the tower exploding. Not that I particularly wanted to.

After that, I had neither romantasized or regretted remaining a virgin far longer than most. I had just felt that it would either happen or wouldn't. If I found someone I trusted not to hurt me, who I felt passionate about, then I would have no qualms about having sex with them. In Jasper I found that passion - both in our arguements and affections. Though we were people who didn't particularly talk much or like being the focus of a room, when we came together there was undeniable fire. At the thought of his icy touch goosebumps rose across my legs, despite the sweltering heat from still burning wreckage around us.

I overturned a sheet of corrogated iron with my powers to find nothing but rubble beneath it and sighed. It didn't lool like there were any criminals to be found, and I could think of no reason Gizmo would want to blow up the street. There seemed no link between any of our usual suspects and the destruction on our street apart from the witness's account. I forced myself to stop thinking of Jasper's careful hands, and concentrate on finding a plausable motive for someone to blow up this particular street. Something about the situation made me feel as if we had been lured here, as if the whole set-up was an elaborate trap designed to... what?

"Robin, we havn't found anything!" Beastboy moaned after ten minutes of searching. I resisted the urge to smack him upside the head with one of the bricks I was levitating. When he got bored, Beastboy lost his focus very easily, though I couldn't really complain with all the memories I'd rather be visiting in my own mind. I'd always known sex with Jasper would be good, but just how deep one could fall into carnal pleasure i'd never realised. For the first time, in bed with him, my demon and human sides had co-existed. Now it was suspiciously quiet on the emotions front. Peaceful even. As if for once lust and love had been satated. I liked it.

"Keep looking!" Robin growled. It was hardest for him to sort through debris, without having super strength like Cyborg or Starfire, animilistic powers like Beastboy, or my telekinesis. Still, he pulled his weight and then some. I moved to help him, but stopped short at a ticking sound. Something told me it was dangerous, and Robin agreed. He started to shout, dropping the chunk of concrete he was lifting, his eyes raking the sky to locate Starfire.

"Everyone get out of the wa-!"

There was a deafening blast that propelled us in different directions. I didn't see where the others flew, or even have enough time to work out their general direction in my head as I was flung into a pile of bricks I myself had moved minutes before, severly hurting my right elbow and scraping off a good deal of skin along my thigh. All air was forced from my lungs and I lay on the pile for a few seconds, unable to hear or breathe. This wasn't the first time I'd ever been winded and scared for my team-mates, so I waited for my senses to return and focused on remaining calm. My nose filled with the scent of burning gasoline, so sight was all I had to protect myself.

I slowly pushed myself onto my knees, then felt myself tip over. My balance was wrecked. Bringing a hand up to my ear, I felt blood. I started to heal it, getting so far that I could begin to hear sound as if it were muffled by a thick blanket, when Jinx walked up to the bottom of my brick heap, smiling and twirling a strand of bubblegum-pink hair.

"Hey Ravie."

I pushed myself to my feet, finding I could more or less stay upright. When I was faced with a villian, particularly one who had on one occasion broken into my home and invaded my privacy, I always found myself suddenly ready to fight.

"Jinx." I acknowledged, my own voice sounding far off. From this height I could see Starfire and Robin facing off against Mammoth and Gizmo. Cyborg and Beastboy were nowhere to be found. Robin caught my eye and took stance.

"Teen Titans, GO!" He roared, charging at Gizmo.

"H.I.V.E Five, Eat 'em alive!" Jinx commanded playfully, her hands lighting up with pink energy. In retaliation I launched a car at her.

Before long we were in a full blown fight, though I was slowly beginning to lose. Robin and Starfire had their hands full with Cyborg and Beastboy missing in action, and I was in no state to put up a good offense. All the energy I had expended looking for injured under the debris would have come in useful as I tried to evade her. She was pushing me back towards the beginning of the cul de sac, where a crowd of rubbernecking civilians had gathered just behind the police cordons. Without calling on demon reserves that could really hurt the pink-haired idiot, I was stuck with simply avoiding her. Starfire flew past, her eyes illuminated and bolts bursting from her hands like lightening. Kyd Wykkyd was close behind. Much too close. I turned to watch her blast him unconscious and felt relief hit me the same time Jinx's foot caught me in the stomach.

Winded again, I tried to dodge and block her attacks with my powers as much as I could, but Jinx was a fantastic gymnast, and quick. Occasionaly I had no option but to defend myself with my hands, the way Robin had taught me to do as a last resort. We were evenly matched in size but while_ I_ was fighting to save myself _she_ was clearly trying to hurt me. Her hands lit up with pink energy and she shot it towards the exposed struts of a half-crumbled building. As if in slow motion, I saw it start to sway. Jinx blocked the only escape, no longer chasing me but grinning instead, so I was trapped between her and the unstable building. I grit my teeth and encased my skin in energy, bracing myself for the weight of bricks and mortar to fall upon me when a blur caught my eye. I had no time to react before it knocked me to the ground, with a force that might have broken bones if not for the shield covering every inch of me.

There was a huge clatter as the building collapsed over and around me, the resulting wall of sound so loud my hearing returned. I tensed, ready to deal with the strain of keeping the barrier up against all the weight, only to find I felt as if nothing had hit me. I had closed my eyes instinctivly, but I opened them to find arms around me. I had curled up into a ball, but now I found myself shielded by not only my energy, but a man. A man who had wrapped his arms around me, forced my head under his chest and was now cradling me like a child. Even before he whispered in my ear I knew that somehow, it was Jasper covering me.

"Are you hurt?" The question came desperate and quick, coloured with real anxiety. I could feel it, along with a harsh tug on my bond with Robin that must have meant he had seen the building fall on us and was panicking.

"I'm fine." I replied, taking in a whole lot of dust with the air I needed to speak. I felt his body relax around me. The cool of his skin was soothing after the heat of the fires, the burning of my cuts and scrapes, and the sweat that clung to my skin after fighting Jinx.

"You're shielded." He muttured, before I felt him move. He flexed against the ruins above us. For a second he was digging out, flinging wreckage out of the way as if we were buried in foam, and then I was able to see his face from the light of the sun. Covered in smears of black ash and dirt, his shirt torn from jagged building material, he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. My breath caught, and I realised lust was not satated at all. If not for the more pressing matters, I might have kissed him right there. Feelings hadn't caught me by surprise like this since Aqualad.

Robin ran over, first seeing the blood dripping down my neck and upon realising I was okay, Jasper. He didn't question his appearance like I so badly wanted to, but called me over to where Starfire sat bent over a body. I stood up on my own and navigated the rocky terrain as fast as I could, leaving Jasper behind me. The blood seemed to rush back into my head as I saw Cyborg and Beastboy lined up on the ground like fallen soldiers. From the angle and distance, they could have been dead.

"The shop above them fell when the second blast went off. Cyborg's in some kind of power-save, and Beastboy's knocked out."

While Beastboy's green skin was covered in drying crimson blood, I could tell from a quick sweep of his mental facilities that he would be fine with some rest. Cyborg was a little more worrying. Usually we played medic together. With his tech knowledge and my powers, we were a natural team. It took a lot to put him out, but I didn't quite know how dire his condition was considering his body put him in power save mode, similar to human unconsciousness.

"And H.I.V.E?" I asked, running my hand over Cyborg's head to feel his aura.

"After that building collapsed on you, Jinx told Mammoth to back off. She said they'd put enough of us out of commission already, grabbed Kyd and disapeared. I was too worried about you to stop them." He frowned, as troubled by Jinx's choice of words as I was.

"You two stay here and deal with the Police chief. We'll take care of these Cyborg and Beastboy." I replied. Robin nodded, and stepped back as I placed one hand on the cold metal of Cyborg's chest, and one on the light muscles of Beastboy's. I began to summon my remaining energy for teleportation. Wordlessly, Jasper's hand found my shoulder.

In the medical bay, I hooked the boys up to what machines I knew how to work and healed Cyborg enough for his machine componants to re-activate. He had been in a kind of second-level unconsciousness and was now in the same state as Beastboy. Jasper watched me the entire time. I turned to him when I was finished.

"How did you know I was in trouble?" I asked, feeling oddly comforted by the fact. Perhaps once, I would have found it eiree. Creepy even.

"After you left, I stuck to the common room so Edward couldn't corner me to yell about my thoughts." Jasper said, checking briefly to see that Beastboy and Cyborg were still out to it on their stretchers. I felt my cheeks heat up as my imagination kicked into high gear, wondering what specific thoughts he could be refering to. "Bella was watching some soap, but it was inturupted by breaking news. This reporter was taping right as the bomb went off and the news station was streaming the footage. I couldn't stay here, idle."

"You came to help?"

"I couldn't stand the idea that you might need me." He answered me, his golden eyes flashing like hunks of Topaz. In them I saw he was telling the truth without having to use my powers. I saw the same detirmination to protect me, perhaps even more, as when Robin looked at me during a fight.

"I didn't. I had my shield." For some reason, I felt the need to defend myself. Of course somewhere deep inside I liked knowing that finally there were people overprotective of me, I didn't want to fall into the role of damsel in distress. There had been several times throughout the course of our very fluid relationship when Jasper had stepped into save me. Sometimes it had been neccesary. Today it hadn't. Even after making love to the man standing before me, I was still myself. The flutter in my chest at his expression didn't change that.

"Who knows how long that would have held up. I've been watching you're powers. When you get tired you have to try so much harder." He countered. That was true. I really did appreciate his help. It was just that, I expected loyalty like that from Robin - a team-mate I'd had for years, rather than a vampire I had a _something _with. It was confusing, but in a nice way.

"It's not your job to protect me." I insisted. Even now, when I argued with him, there was passion in my voice.

"I know that. Trust me, I watched you fight that girl for a minute. I've seen you use your powers plenty of times, but this was different. I didn't expect you to know hand-to-hand combat." Jasper shook his head, a half smile curving across his dirt-streaked face. It was, quite frankly, dashing. "But then I saw that buidling collapse and I reacted."

"It was silly of you to think I couldn't handle it."

"It was... animal instinct to protect you." He replied with a mixture of thoughtfulness and sincerity.

He really was too charming for his own good, I decided as the frustration drained out of me. He wasn't trying to be irritating by behaving as if we were still in the eighteen hundreds. It was who he was, and most of the time I liked that. Without thinking it through very far, I leant into his arms, sighing as fatigue settled over me. I had made love for the first time, been beaten, rendered momentarily deaf and nearly crushed already today and it was barely noon. "Your friends goin' to be okay?" He asked, the southern inflection like balm to my damaged ears.

"They will be. They might have to rest for a few days though." I mumbled. Cyborg especially wouldn't be able to go straight back into battle. There was the danger of brain injury to consider after such a deep unconsciousness. Though I was confident no affects of today would be lasting, they would need to rehabilitate. Jasper smiled, like my friends really mattered to him. He really was the best kind of man. So unlike my friends in the way he viewed the world but I sensed the same desire to make me happy in all of them. Jasper's vampirism didn't really matter much to me - he was many more parts the Southern gentlemen I'd met while time travelling than the monster I'd expected after he'd drugged and imprisioned me in the Cullen house. Unravelling his true motives for that incident had revealed a man just wanting to protect his loved ones.

With my lips so close to Jasper's and the memories of this morning playing on both our minds, I couldn't not kiss him. Whatever this _something _was that we had, I liked it. There was no way to deny it - I liked him. More than I should. More than was healthy. I had no idea what it would turn into and neither did he but I had no desire for any prophicies to crop up about us soon. Jasper ended the kiss, his hand curled up in my hair to hold my face close to his.

"Now, before the alarm inturupted, you mentioned something pretty important you should have told me about sooner. Care to explain?" Jasper asked, his pale skin remaining unchanged though I could swear he would blush if he could. Jasper couldn't help being polite. His manners seemed to render him unable to say a word like _virginity _in the harsh spotlight of day.

"You mean my virginity?" I asked coyly. This was wholly unlike me. I did not play coy. However, despite how much I'd changed since defeating Trigon and meeting Jasper, I'd always loved watching a man squirm. Especially if he was a Cullen. He gaped at me like an impossibly attractive marine creature thrown onto land. "Don't say I never gave you anything." I added wryly.

Jasper's wide golden eyes took on an alarmed quality as they fixed on something behind me. I whipped around and saw Beastboy sitting up, gaping. I tried to imagine what he saw - Jasper with one hand nestled into my hair, one slung low around my hips. My hands on his chest, my lips almost brushing his. Perhaps he had even heard what I'd said.

I came to the realisation there was no way to interpret the situation for anything other than what it was. It was _exactly _what it looked like.

Beastboy stared for a second, then collapsed back onto the bed in a dead faint.

* * *

_Oh Raven you little minx. Now you've gone and blown your secret relationship. Sigh. _

_Just on a side note, if you listen to any music at all today, let it be Kimbra's 'Good Intent'. Or perhaps Kimbra and Gotye's 'Somebody that I used to know'. They were stuck in my head all through writting this chapter. Not that the lyrics have much to do with it. Since this chapter was a cold hard 6,000 words at least, I hope they've compelled you all to review. Or,__ if you guys want to be extra kind you could all check out my new story Incandescent. Give it a chance? *Pouts and widens eyes* Please?_


	38. The Babysitter's Interlude

**Jeez that was a long wait. I didn't want to post this until I had it right, and while I don't think it's quite there, it's as close as I could make it I think. Enjoy. **

* * *

_Raven Roth_

We advanced on Beastboy's bed as if it were a spitting cobra rather than an unconscious sixteen year old. My dominant emotion was terror, followed closely by confusion. Why had I been so stupid to kiss Jasper here, in front of not one but two Titans? Why did it have to be the clown of the group, Beastboy, who had woken up, rather than level-headed, understanding Cyborg? What the hell kind of threats was I going to have to make to force Beastboy's mouth shut? In the end though, those types of questions were pointless. There was only one question that mattered, and it was this - How badly would the Titans, the closest thing I had to family, react to this _thing_ I had with Jasper?

With his green pallor, bleeding gashes, layer of dirt and blank expression, Beastboy looked more like a fallen soldier than someone with the means to destroy life as I knew it. But I knew all too well that appearances could be deceiving. The readings from the machines and my own senses told me he wasn't unconscious or sleeping at all. In other words, he was faking his faint. Perhaps hoping I would leave him alone until Robin got here, when he could tell everyone without me throwing him out the window and into the sea.

"I know you're awake." I said, feeling like a hollowed out pumpkin. When I was with Jasper there was this quality to life that hadn't been there before, hard to name, intangible, but all too real to me. Part of it was the secret. It was like I could end the relationship at any time and pretend it had never happened, if I wanted, because no one else knew about it. It was like even if I made a mistake, it wouldn't count, because no one else would be able to remind me of the fact. With Jasper there was safety, excitement, hope. Now I felt cheated, the unknown quality stolen from me.

Beastboy's eyes flickered open. He winced when he saw us standing over him, his eyes moving between us as if trying to do some advanced math equations in his head.

"Oh hey Rae. I had the strangest dream." He tried hopefully, cringing as if I were about to strike him when I opened my mouth to respond.

"Don't be stupid." I sighed.

The wonderful arrangement I had made with Jasper to keep our relationship secret was ended in the course of a morning through my own rash actions. Now that Beastboy knew, there was no way he would be persuaded to keep such an unbelievable secret. Even if Beastboy did agree to keep quiet, I knew that somehow, sometime, it would slip out of him. The whole thing was just too surprising. Raven the ice Queen, kissing a Vampire in the hospital wing? It was the stuff of jokes, things to be placed on a list of impossible things that would never happen. Yet it had happened. There was no taking it back now.

Beastboy said nothing, choosing instead to stare at the two of us as if we had just come in from another planet. I could almost hear the rusty cogs turning slowly in his head as he tried to process what he'd seen. For some reason, Jasper did not feel the same paralyzing terror that I did. Perhaps Vampires never actually felt afraid. Instead his emotions were a mixture of sympathy towards me, and curiosity. It was almost soothing, to stand next to someone who didn't think the situation was as grave as I did._ Almost _soothing. Mostly, it was just aggravating. It reminded me that I was alone in this one - _his _'family' already knew.

Then suddenly Beastboy's face split into it's trademark fanged grin and he laughed.

"I can't wait till Cy hears about this! He's going to go crazy!" Beastboy chuckled. I felt my temper begin to rise. Why could I not have something good for once? "Jeez Rae, no need to get angry." He added, seeing my expression and falling silent.

"If you tell anyone about this I'll have every right to be angry. You weren't meant to see that. Or _hear _that."

"That was obvious." Beastboy said, in a rare show of wisdom. I shot him a cutting look. He looked abashed, then went back to staring at me incredulously, as if he'd just realised I was female and couldn't believe he'd overlooked that all these years.

"We would prefer it if you wouldn't mention it." Jasper said diplomaticly from beside me. Always the polite one, never raising his voice to threaten or berate. In comparison I was a spitfire with no control of her emotions. It wasn't that he hid his feelings behind a cold mask, like I did. No, he just managed to pull back on the more offensive emotions, like anger and sadness, better than most. A product of the gallant south, rather than years of hard-core meditative training.

"Actually, you're forbidden from mentioning it." I interrupted, my voice as low and threatening as I could manage to make it while my insides were squirming with fear. My way had worked for me so far in life, I wasn't about to switch to Jasper's just because I was fucking him. Beastboy's prediction that Cyborg would go crazy if he found out about Jasper and I was not an exaggeration. The level-headed reaction I had initially thought I would get from him seemed in reality, highly unlikely. He liked Bella for some reason, but was leery about all vampires and found Edward just as sickening as the next person. However he really seemed to have a problem with Jasper. It all stemmed from the fact Jasper had fought on the wrong side of the Civil war, and had nothing to do with his behaviour, considering Jasper was always polite and had never said anything backward. If Cyborg found out his inexperienced little sister and someone who had comfortably lived in a time of lynchings and injustice were more than acquaintances, he might just loose it.

"Oh man, why?" he moaned, abet quietly.

"Because." I snapped. I could not, would not, discuss this relationship with _Beastboy _of all people. How would he be able to understand it, when I could barely grasp the concept myself? I felt Jaspers arm enfold me at my waist, giving me a reassuring squeeze. When ever I had read that phrase in a novel or had seen the action in real life I had always thought it looked uncomfortable or ridiculous. Now it was a gentle reminder that perhaps I was not completely alone in this.

"Because why?" He asked again. I opened my mouth to tell him exactly why it would be prudent for him to keep his mouth shut when Robin entered the room behind me. Jasper's arm moved away so fast it was as if he'd kept his hands to himself all along.

"What are their conditions?" He asked, too focused on Cyborg's huge immobile form on the stretcher next to us to notice anything was awry. I shot Beastboy one last warning look in which I tried to convey to him that pain was on the way if he said anything.

"I'm no doctor but I don't think there will be any side effects. They'll get through it." I reported, stoic.

"Good. I'll admit I was worried for a bit there but I guess if you're okay after that building collapse, they'll be fine." He replied, frowning, his eyes now scraping over Beastboy. I tried to keep my eyes of the green changling, but couldn't help using my peripheral vision to check how well he was pretending nothing out of the ordinary had occurred in this Medical Bay. From the looks of it, if Robin had been a whit less worried for his team mates, he would have realised Beastboy was up to something. He was fidgeting, restless, even for him. I wondered if he was really trying at all.

"The bomb squad are combing the area now - no sign of H.I.V.E at all. Turns out the security cameras on every corner and in every shop were dismantled before the first blast. I have no idea what they were aiming for, since all they achieved was the destruction of private property and incapacitating two Titan's."

"It seemed like that's all they were going for. If they'd stuck around, or set off another bomb, they might have seriously hurt one of us. Yet they didn't." I said, trying to keep Robin's mind on the job as long as I could.

"Hmnn. What do you think?" Robin asked, directing his question to Jasper. It was no secret to me that Robin admired Jasper despite him being a vampire. Robin was a leader, and a young one at that, who had to come up with all the strategies for our team. I thought he felt he had things in common with Jasper, who had been the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary.

"It sounds like they set you up a nice trap. Not that you could have avoided it, with the job you all do." He said, holding his hands up in an apologetic gesture.

"It's a possibility." Robin conceded. There was that thoughtful look, and that steely glint in his eye. The one that meant he would do little but research until he found an answer. Suddenly the anxious fear of immediate discovery rolled off my chest. Robin wouldn't notice any odd vibes between Beastboy and I unless we started a fight in the middle of his evidence room, disturbing his papers. "I'm going to go back and check a few things with the Police Chief. He seems eager to answer all my questions for once, since he was the one to assure me there were no more bombs before we went in."

Robin left, and I felt myself sag with relief. Jasper's arm was there again, holding me up if I should need it, ever the Gentleman. Even through my leotard I could feel the coolness of his skin, balm to my nervous fever.

"He's going to find out." Beastboy said evenly, his eyes lingering on our points of contract. It was eerie, the way he said it. Like he was wise beyond his years, a trait I'd never attributed to him before and doubted I ever would again.

"Not if you keep your mouth shut." I responded. Just like that, he was back to his old childish self.

"But I won't be able to keep this a secret!" he whined.

"Lie back down, you might have a concussion." I sighed, the part of me still interested in preserving his life taking over. "You need rest, at least until we can get a real doctor to check you out."

"Did you not hear me? There is no way I can keep something this big quiet." He insisted, lying back down nonetheless.

"You have no choice." I hissed. I didn't want to talk to Beastboy about it. There was nothing I could do to convince him that I hadn't already done. This secret was not worth my dignity - I would not beg. Taking Jasper's hand, I led him out of the Medical Bay and to my room, leaving Beastboy and Cyborg in bed.

I lay down, letting my body sink into the embrace of the silk coverlet. I tried to imagine each of the Titan's reaction to Beastboy spilling this juicy gossip in turn. Starfire's reaction was the easiest. Pure joy, no doubt. She would begin planning the wedding before I had the chance to explain to her the earth custom of 'hooking up', rhapsodising about my happiness and finding one's true love. It would be difficult, but I could bear that. It was Cyborg's and Robin's I physically winced at while I imagined the different possibilities.

There were three options. The first being hours of yelling and lectures about lying, secrets, bad role models, inappropriate behaviour, and the dangers of vampires. Perhaps if Robin was feeling creative, the ethics of interspecies mating. Maybe even a little talk on the horror slaves had faced at the hands of Jasper's kind when he'd been human from Cyborg. The second option was the silent treatment. Both of them making it clear to me that what I had done was so wrong in their eyes they couldn't bear to speak to me. The third option was that they would ignore my part in this relationship completely, and go straight to attacking Jasper for taking advantage of sweet, innocent me.

I snorted out loud. Jasper lay down beside me and watched me, topaz eyes calm. The third option seemed more likely. With his muscles and scars, Jasper looked like a predator once you knew what he was. I looked like a powerless girl, and knew the boys still saw me as that to some extent, despite their knowledge of what_ I_ was. They'd convince themselves I was tricked, pressured, maybe even draw comparisons to the Malchior debacle. Just thinking of it made me feel sick.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, only half to myself. Jasper took my hands in his, and I let him lead me, putty in the face of the Titan's disapproval. The anxiety tangled up inside of me only had one cure, and it was his touch.

"Why so worried Miss Raven? Are you ashamed of me or something?" He asked lightly, wrapping a leg around mine, nudging me closer to him. The name he called me brought me straight back to that lonely road to Galveston, where he'd rode up on his horse and asked if he could be of any assistance. Posture so straight you could probably bounce a quarter off his back. I laughed in spite of myself.

"I'd forgotten you used to be even more polite." I muttered.

"Etiquette seemed wasted in the war, so I got out of the habit." He replied, his tone a mixture of bitterness and joking, before bringing my hands to his lips. My heart seemed to calm as skin met skin. The scars on his hands shone in my bedroom's dim lighting, contrast to the perfection of his body.

"I know it seems trivial, to worry about them finding out. When you compare it to some things..." I trailed off, not used to sharing my thoughts with someone. I found it was like a waterfall once you stared. "I'm not ashamed. But once they find out we'll never be able to go back to this. They'll always be watching, expecting something from us. Expecting us to behave a certain way."

"What can I say? What we have works for us at the moment, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. Edward, for instance, clearly thinks you and I aren't suited to each other." he said. I laughed at the understatement. I had noticed the glares shot our way when no one else was looking. "He's used to seeing me with Alice, someone who can't stop talking about how great life is and what we can do to improve it. He thinks that's the only way I'll be happy. But being with you, these past months," He paused to look at me and I moved closer, eager for the weight and pressure of him. " -even when I kidnapped you," he added, and this time my quiet (unexpected) laugh shook us both. "has made me wonder if I only stayed with her because I thought the exact same thing as Edward. To be honest with you _ma'am_, I think I prefer someone who knows life isn't always great, and that nothing we ever do will fix that. Someone who realises we just have to work with what we've got."

The declaration would have been too heavy and serious if not for the playful _Ma'am. _Still, I felt my emotions burst into a frenzy at his words. No one had ever seen my attitude towards life as calming or realist before. More accurately, no one had ever seemed to share my attitude towards life before. Even my closest friends, the Titan's, had thought my outlook was depressing. But that was because they hadn't felt pain the way Jasper and I had felt pain. Sure, Robin had the death of his family and survivors guilt, and Cyborg and Beastboy had terrible stories, must have, to have ended up at the Teen Titan's doorstep, but it wasn't the same. None of them had felt responsible for the deaths of innocent people you didn't know. Jasper had of course murdered them, and I had felt the guilt for what I would one day do under my father's control from the day I could understand the concept of the prophecy.

"Who is this mysterious someone?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. Oh Azar, I was joking with him. I was behaving like I always assumed I would if I had been brought up normally. Using sarcasm for laughs instead of defence. I couldn't say it exactly felt comfortable to do so, but _Azar_ it eased the knots of worry in my chest and made me feel hopeful. He answered me with a kiss, and the knot all but disappeared completely. I was lost in that scent of leather again, lost in his arms as his hands gripped me, sending ripples of pleasure undulating across my skin.

"What I'm trying to say is," He murmured, our lips still brushing. "you should take some of your own advice, and focus on right now instead of all that could happen in the future."

"But right now the future looks bright." I responded, winding my arms around him. Being held this way was the best feeling I'd ever known. If we had the option of being turned to stone like Terra, trapped this way forever, I think I would have given it serious thought. My lips somehow found their way to one of the bite-marks peppering his clavicle. The texture of the old scar was different than the smooth skin of unmarked face, and it was here I thought I'd found the real Jasper. Not the Cullen or the Hale, but the Whitlock. The fighter. The Gentleman. The man who'd seen horrible things, been tempted by them and ultimately resisted. The youngest Major in the Texas Cavalry. I always did like the mythos of the Civil War Soldier.

I kissed him like it was the last day we'd ever be together, because with the inevitably short life of our secret _something_ it sure felt like it could be. We didn't leave the room until the next morning, and there was never a moment when he wasn't holding either me or conversation. I refused to eat, or let him out of my sight. Unless I was very much mistaken, he didn't mind one bit. I took my own advice, and treated him like _this_ was all there was, like Robin discovering us would be the end.

Because, unlike Alice, I knew life was cruel sometimes. It had to be. Otherwise it wouldn't be so beautiful when it wasn't.

* * *

_Jasper Whitlock_

It was hard, pretending her absence was anything less jarring than a missing limb when we left her room this morning. Harder than I'd expected, even after the night we'd had. Seeing her walk over to her team mates and take her spot at the breakfast bar among them incited an odd flare of jealousy in me.

I'd told her things I'd never dared tell Alice in all the years we were married. About how I used to like killing humans, about how it was less Alice convincing me and more the mental scars of feeling their fear in the seconds before I mauled them that finally made me try and stop. It was easy, sharing things with Raven. She understood darkness better than most, having been born of it, and she remembered her own dark days with clarity. Whereas for Alice dark days were all buried safely in the past where she couldn't remember them. I'd told her about my family back 'home'. Home for me was the person I was before I was turned. Home was Texas in the late 1800's, and always would be no matter the joy I found in the present.

Then we talked about how it felt to enter a hospital, drive past a funeral, walk by someone suicidal on the street. The burden of others emotions. The way fear and grief undulated from people in waves, the way guilt hit you like the stench of rotting food on a sweltering day, the way other's love could make you feel horribly alone. Raven knew what it was to be hit with an emotion and feel the frustration of not knowing what had caused it. She knew how the humiliation of a stranger could give you a tension headache for the rest of the day. All the things no one else on earth understood. All the things that were always too strange and inexplicable to tell Alice.

By the end of it we both felt confident Robin discovering our relationship would not be the end of the world. And now, after all that, she was sipping tea as nonchalant as could be, giving Bella and Edward sidelong glares as they cuddled on the love seat. As if she wouldn't be caught dead wrapped around someone. As if she hadn't been wrapped around me last night.

My brooding was cut short by the alarm, screaming through my sensitive hearing. Thankful we were already in one place, so Robin shut it off immediately and was at the computer where Cyborg usually sat, typing rapidly within seconds.

"Warehouse, _again. _But this time someone's left a message for us." Robin said darkly. Words flashed up on the screen, bold and threatening.

_I'm tired of hide and seek - Susanahh. _

In an instant, Raven's mug was dropped in the sink, and Starfire had put her slimy little pet away, and the two of them were at Robin's side. The sight of it nearly jump-started my heart. Yes, they were superheros, but when you looked at the three of them grouped together they seemed so vulnerable. The absence of Cyborg and Beastboy diminished them, made them appear weak. There was no way they were going alone this time.

"We're coming with you." I announced. Edward looked up sharply. I could almost see his thoughts written in the planes of his expression, as clear as Susanahh's message. _Like hell we are. _

"What? And bring Bella with us? There is no way I am putting her in that danger. She can't go to Susanahh and she can't stay here alone, not with Tuesday." He gestured to the girl in question, sat in front of the television combing her auburn locks. Her expression was taciturn.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be alone with her, just in case." She said worriedly. That was a good point. Every instinct in me screamed it would invite disaster to leave Tuesday here with Bella, super control or not.

"Raven can stay here." I shot back. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them, bringing quizzical looks to the faces of everyone but Raven, who glared fiercely. Of course I wanted her here, where it was safe. To those who didn't know of our relationship, my desire to have her stay at home was strange and went against all logic.

"I'll be wasted on guard duty." She hissed venomously. Nobody put Raven in a corner, it seemed. Especially not her lover. Even if it was for her own good, I could immediately see she wouldn't have it.

"I think it would be more useful to bring Edward along, no offence intended." Robin said, his words coming almost too quick for human ears. "We need Edward's mind reading. If she's planning something, he'll know about it. If he knows her next move the second she thinks of it, it wont matter that our numbers are down."

I had to agree with him, though I wasn't happy about them fighting when I couldn't see what was going on and jump in if I needed to. I nodded reluctantly, eager to have Raven back as fast as I could. Her expression faded into it's old neutral setting, with a touch of grumpiness whenever she caught my eye. Within moments they were rushing out the door. Edward pulled Bella close, whispering things just loud enough for her to hear, which of course meant I was forced to listen. I tried to ignore him and made eye contact with Raven as Robin was focused on double-checking his utility belt. The stroppy expression dissolved onto one more serious. There was hesitation in her eyes and then I felt something that shocked me enough for my mouth to fall open.

I _felt_ her. Suddenly the block that made her about as expressive as a brick wall to my empathy was gone, and I could feel her emotions pouring over me. The connection remained long enough for me to taste everything she was feeling and then the wall was back up, just as it always had been, and she made no physical indication that anything had happened.

"Lets go." Robin ordered, and on her way out Raven gave me a meaningful look, the only reassurance that what I had felt was real. Then they were gone, off to face the woman we had all come to Jump to fight. I turned to see Bella and Tuesday, as wide eyed and awkward as toddlers who were just being introduced to each other, and realised that I was stuck at home, reduced to the role of babysitter.

"I guess we'd better watch some television to get our minds off it." I suggested. Bella shrugged and punched buttons of the remote until she landed on the same soap opera I'd seen her watching lately. I kept an eye on Tuesday best as I could while trying to sort through my own emotions after feeling Raven's.

I'd been unprepared the complexity of her emotions, especially when at the same time her face had shown no hint of anything other than perhaps boredom while she felt them. Despite all the different facets of emotion, the most prevalent one had been longing. She'd wanted me to know that the face she put on with her friends was just a mask. That she was remembering and reliving last night just as I was.

"So... are you and Edward married?" Tuesday asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. She was staring down at Bella's engagement ring.

"Oh no. We're engaged. We were supposed to get married after graduation, but now I'm out of school and everything..." Bella trailed off, looking miserable. I hadn't been paying much attention to her lately, being wound up in my own cautious happiness, but now I felt how anxious she was. Of course some of it would be fresh worry about Edward going to face Susanahh, but there was also a stale quality to the emotion that made me think she'd been feeling this way for a while. I couldn't blame her. Bella and Edward had a complicated relationship. In my opinion, he should have changed her into one of us months ago and saved all the trouble. Though then I would have never met Raven.

My thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by my mobile. The last person to call me had been Alice, who had, during out marriage, called me every time she bought a new dress or saw a fantastic new wallpaper. I answered, half expecting to hear her pixie voice announcing Dante had proposed.

"How's Raven?" Emmett asked suggestively.

"She's fine." I replied evenly, suspicious at his tone. Bella looked up, her face alight, assuming I was on the phone with Edward. I hoped, if my relationship with Raven ever got off the ground, she wouldn't expect me to call her if I went out for five minutes. Somehow I thought she would probably yell at me if I ever did.

"Yes. She. _Is_." He said, and I could picture him grinning at me through the phone.

"Why are you speaking like that?" I asked conversationally, though I had an inkling. A horrifying one, growing like a parasite by the second.

"No reason. Ali just told me she had a vision the other day." I could hear what he was implying, but I couldn't absorb it. The thought was too repugnant.

"And?"

"Tell me, is Raven's hair naturally purple?" Sweet Jesus.

"That's sick. Sick that she saw that and sick that she told you about it." There was a genuine spark of anger in me at this. Alice had already invaded the moment simply by being part of my past, the elephant in the room, when Raven's was so clean. Knowing that Alice had a vision of Raven and I making love, or at least a vision that pointed to the fact, made me furious. Was nothing sacred, secret from her? Would I be doomed to have her in my life by knowing she envisioned every important moment of it, forever?

"You know she gets headaches when she tries to repress the visions. And besides, she didn't tell me anything about Raven's hair colour-That's why I am asking you. I mean, it can't be natural, it's purple. Can it?"

"I'm hanging up on you now. Tell Alice I don't care about headaches, she needs to stay out of my life." I said, intending to dial Alice's number and demand to know what she'd seen. I couldn't have any of this getting back to Raven. She had already broken things off with me once because she was spooked by Alice's interference.

"Aw C'mon Jazz"

"I thought you didn't even like Raven." I said suspiciously. There was a pause, and then Emmett spoke, no longer joking.

"The way Alice describes her visions – the ones that _aren't_ dirty... I'm not there but even I can see she makes you happy. And I know Alice is happy with Dante. No offence to you, but now that you're gone the two of them have come alive. I only disliked Raven because I thought she was ruining everything, but now I can see it's turned out all right. Just like Alice said it would."

"That's... nice." I said, unable to think of something to say to that. I knew I could, given some time alone or even just some time in general, fall in love with Raven. Though it hadn't happened yet, and they were already talking like she was my wife. The Cullen family moved fast on these things despite having the luxury of hundreds of years to work them out. The link that held me to them, Alice, had severed our connection, so what was left? What was there to gain from trying to maintain my place in the family, whenI no longer fit in with them in Forks?

"So just tell me already. Does the carpet match the drapes?"

This time I did hang up. Behind me Bella and Tuesday were talking animatedly about weddings and other girly things. There was a certain nervousness to Tuesday's emotions, but I put that down to really talking with Bella for the first time. It had been clear from the start that Bella had been afraid of her, so it must have been worry over a possibly uncomfortable conversation.

I stood, meaning to try and figure out some way to monitor the battle with Susanahh on the Titan's huge supercomputer, when I was hit by a wave of nausea. At first I didn't recognise it, having not felt such a thing since I was human. I swayed on my feet and suddenly my vision went fuzzy and narrowed. I tried to speak but nothing came out.

Tuesday stared at me curiously and called out, but I couldn't hear a thing. Bella was ghostly pale and she seemed to tilt. I realised before I hit the ground that I was falling, suffocating all the way. I was falling into a black hole with no end and suddenly all the lights were out.

* * *

With a gasp like a drowning man returned to land I surfaced from nothingness. It was like waking up from a nightmare, and because I hadn't awoken in years and years, I began to panic. There was really only one explanation for all this, and it was my death. Yet I couldn't remember dying. Everything had been so painless.

"Welcome to my home, Jasper Whitlock." A voice above me boomed, and I opened my eyes to find myself laying at the foot of a marble throne that seemed to rise from the floor without a seam. I started to push myself up, my eyes landing on a pair of pale brown loafers a second before one kicked me, hard. I fell back, feeling for the first time in a long while, physical pain. With it, came the creeping sensation of all-encompassing fear. Blood, real, red and sticky, streamed from my nose.

* * *

**Ahem. Let me tell you now, this next part is very important. And already written. So tell me your suspicions. Ignoring the whole Jasper mysteriously fainting and then waking up (possibly) human at the foot of a marble throne and getting kicked by someone who wears light-brown loafers situation, I want to ask you all a question. Some of you have said you find Raven in a relationship 'creepy', or that you simply don't like Jasper and Raven together. Please review and tell me how you feel about it. And tell me why you feel that way! Seriously, I'd love an essay on any opinion :P **


	39. Father Dearest

**Those reviews were amazing! They really cemented my belief in Rasper/Javen as a couple haha. I especially loved the creative descriptions on what to do to people who didn't them together. Special thanks to Regina Lunaris (who when faced with a review that refused to submit went the extra mile to PM me her most encouraging opinion) and SuperOreaMan. When I ask for a poem, you give me a poem. When I ask for an essay, you give me an essay. Bless. But all of you guys inspired me to update this as fast as possible.**

**So please enjoy Loafers made from human skin and Trigon's version of television. **

* * *

_Tuesday Jackson, a minute before_

It was much harder to lie when I knew I had to act soon or risk losing my chance. It made me nervous. Thankfully with Edward gone for the moment I only had to force my emotions to resemble the balanced assortment you might feel if you were simply chatting to Bella about her wedding, not planning to murder her at all. For Jasper. Even though he seemed too preoccupied to take much notice of us.

I had to say I felt bad. This chick was excited about marrying Edward, you could tell from the way the worried look subsided when I asked her about it. No matter how soppy they were together, I got the sense it was real love between them. I didn't take pleasure in the thought I would be the one to break them up when I killed her.

But that was not going to stop me. Because I knew their love was _nothing_ compared to the way I felt for Alex. It was insignificant, impotent, compared to the bond we shared, and no amount of sympathy would ever get me to defy Susanahh while she still had Alex in her clutches. Bella and Edward hadn't grown up separated only by a fence. They hadn't discovered how one could turn a cardboard box into a spaceship, or a garden into a whole new kingdom, together as children. They had not been the constant in each other's lives. They had not been destined to spend eternity together the way I _knew _Alex and I had.

Besides, Edward and Bella had asked for it. They'd killed Susanahh's sister. An eye for eye. Even if it wasn't my grudge, Susanahh had the right to revenge. And if I didn't do it, someone else would.

"-but Edward wanted me to be able to have one last human experience before he changed me into a vampire, you know, with my family-" Bella babbled, almost as nervous as I was. Though I didn't think it was due to conversing with me, she seemed to be like this whenever Edward wasn't around. I tried to look attentive while projecting feelings of curiosity towards Jasper. He was the only thing standing between me and being reunited with Alex, and I had to convince him that I was committed to being human-friendly enough for him to stop watching me so closely. Even now, while he was having a clearly frustrating conversation with another Cullen on the phone, his eyes never left us. It would only take a second for me to reach out, and _snap, _her neck would be broken. Escape would be the real problem.

I noticed something was odd with Jasper about half a minute before Bella did, when he cut off his phone conversation. He had stood up and stumbled, and even though all my knowledge of what vampires could and couldn't do had come from a brief summary courtesy of Susanahh, I knew we weren't the kind to trip over our own feet.

When I was younger, I saw my grandmother die of a stroke. We used to go visit her in the nursing home, with the horrific anti-septic and glade smell, and the rose-patterned furniture. One day my father went out to the car to get her a letter he had forgotten, and I was left alone with her in her sad little room full of knick-knacks, porcelain kittens and the like. I must have been about ten or twelve, I couldn't remember through hazy human memories. I know that she had been telling me a story about her friend Ivy, and her speech had suddenly slurred as if she were speaking another language. Her mouth began to droop and I watched her in horror, unable to move. When my father returned ten minutes later I had told him it had just happened, though I always suspected he didn't believe my lie.

Now the same thing appeared to be happening to Jasper. I watched in fascination, just like I had with my Grandmother.

"Jasper!" Bella cried, her dull human senses finally catching on. He gave us one hopeless look, his handsome face full of confusion, and then he was gone. There was no flash of bright light, no _zap_ sound. One second he had been there, the next - it was just me and Bella alone.

* * *

_Susanahh (Last name unknown)_

"If I know the Titan's, they should be here in a few minutes." Slade said, looking towards the gap between two warehouses, generally used as a path for forklifts to carry boxes through. The direction they would come from, according to his expert opinion.

"Good. Jasper too I hope." Braxton muttered. I knew my husband didn't trust this masked criminal, and I didn't blame him for that. He had simply shown up out of the blue on the day we arrived in Jump, and offered his help, claiming to know more about the Titan's than anyone else. Seething with rage and the desire for revenge yet without a plan, we had agreed to hear him out. So far he'd been immensely helpful, organising for some of the Superheros to be put out of commission and helping us plant Tuesday amongst them. Slade never gave a reason for his offer of guidance, but I assumed he wanted to hurt the protectors of Jump City. If revenge was his motive, then he had no need to explain it to me. I understood perfectly.

"Personally I think Robin will choose Edward to come along. With two Titan's down, he's going to want to bring along the vampire that will give them the most security."

At this, my Braxton growled. He still had the scars from where Jasper had dismembered him back in Forks, one running all around his neck like a choker. I would have wanted to kill Jasper myself for hurting him, but for now my focus was on Bella Swan. It was all so close now. I could feel it. Coming like a storm. I could picture the humans face as Tuesday bared down on her, teeth razor sharp and aching to tear out her throat. Even though I had accepted by now that I could not get close enough to personally avenge Victoria, I could practically taste the blood.

"As long as they leave Bella and Tuesday at home." I said. If not, my careful planning would be left to chance. Tuesday's gift of deception had been heaven-sent, and if she was not left with Bella today, wasted. It had to work out. It had to.

Of course, Braxton had killed the newborn Vampire Tuesday was pining for, Alex, just hours after I dropped her off with Slade for the Titan's to "rescue" He had been too independent, with a screwed up sense of morality. His judgement of right and wrong was so twisted, that he had tried to escape to reach Tuesday before she carried out justice for me. I simply did not understand how Alex couldn't see why I had to destroy Edward Cullen and his wretched human. They murdered my big sister, my only family, in cold blood. They did so after they murdered her mate, James. If there ever was a love to match the impenetrable bond between Braxton and I, it was the love between Victoria and James. In Forks, they came close to killing Braxton too.

I didn't give my love away easily. There was too much uncertainty in life for that. For my entire life, Victoria was constant. She was the one that changed me, unable to bear a life as the undead if she couldn't take me with her. She made sure I was safe from the disease and the danger of our time by turning me into something strong and powerful, the exact opposite of what I'd been in life as a frail, helpless girl. She was one of two people in the whole world that I loved. When she died, a part of me did too. Even thinking about it now, I felt my still heart contort painfully.

How could anyone deny me the chance to seek compensation for my loss?

I would have given Alex a second chance, despite his ignorance, if the relationship between Tuesday and him had been real. But it was obvious her affection was one-sided. The boy couldn't stop asking where his date was. It was a kindness, really, to kill him before Tuesday had to come to the realisation she'd been blind by herself. If she couldn't see that when she had done the deed and ended the life of Bella Swan, then I would kill her as well, for being so god-damned stupid.

As it turned out, Slade did know the Titan's like the back of his hand. They turned up just when he said they would, cutting a pathetic sight next to the blank, murderous stare Edward Cullen was giving me. He was foolish. It just made me that much more willing to do anything to get rid of the grief inside me, to avenge Victoria. I would cut down anyone, human, vampire or whatever these Titans were, to get to him.

"We got your message." The masked hero shouted, as the closed the distance between us. "Now what do you want?"

"I said I was tired of talking. But since you asked, I'll waste a few more seconds. Bring me Bella, and hand yourself over Edward. Then we'll all be even, and you Titans can walk away." I addressed Edward, having no time for their leader. He was, as far as I was concerned, an extra. He was Slade's to do with as he pleased.

"If you don't leave us alone now, I'll be forced to end this." Edward replied, his unnaturally golden eyes wide with anger at my suggestion. The harder he made this, the better I would feel when this was over.

"Lets not dignify that will a response." Braxton said, and launched himself at Edward. I hissed, unable to contain my irritation. Edward was mine to dismember, mine to burn, mine to kill. I used my gift, and reached him before my husband, trying to wrench his arms off. Somehow, he was out of my reach before I could close my hands around his forearms. That damned mind reader. No matter. I was faster than he was.

* * *

_Jasper Cullen_

I sat there at his feet, experimentally cradling my nose and trying to steady myself against an oncoming tide of sensations. For one thing, it was hot. My skin was warm and sweaty, something I was perhaps more shocked by than where I had been transported to. Vampires didn't sweat – nor did they feel the change in temperature like humans. Nor did they bleed when someone kicked them. This was wrong. I looked up at face of the man, expecting to see the devil, or if I was lucky, god.

The man in the throne was much less impressive but his eyes held absolute confidence that rooted me to the spot. Even as he sat there, looking on the verge of boredom, he commanded the rooms energy. He was dressed, strangely, in a black business suit. He was handsome in a not strictly human way- his hair was a deeper auburn than even Edward's, his eyes a bottom-less brown. Something about him, perhaps his strong Roman facial features, told me he was capable of great cruelty. His expression made me shiver. Literally. I hadn't coughed, hiccuped, sneezed or twitched since 1863. I was no longer used to the small surprises of the human experience, and it made me feel out of control.

"Like my shoes? They're made from human skin." The man smiled, examining his brown he laughed at the look on my face. Upon other voices joining in with the laughter, I noticed we were not alone. The room, which seemed to stretch on so far the end was out of sight, was filled with men and women. Most clothed scantily, with a few of both sexes wearing only silk wraps around their hips. They all watched me with the same expression – something between hunger, amusement and interest, like they were waiting for me to do a trick. Some were beautiful, some hideous. None were human.

I could not dream, so I had to be dead. I had to be.

"At least he's not human. My daughter has better judgement than I had assumed, considering her history." The man sighed, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye, his tone suddenly darkening. There were men flanking him and they both nodded vigorously. Their poses suggested they weren't being paid to stand there, rather, that it was a pleasure. I attempted to feel for their emotions, but I might as well have been trying to fly. As a human I was nothing more than "Charismatic". No longer a vampire with extraordinary gifts, I could only guess at emotions and had no influence over them. All I could feel was panic, exclusively my own.

I didn't understand his words. I didn't say anything, nor acknowledge he had spoken. I was frozen, sitting on the moist floor looking up at him.

"Cold?" He asked, his smile crooked and condescending.

I was about to shake my head when I then noticed, of all things, that I was stark naked. A flood of fear hit me the more I became aware of my surroundings. I stood up, unashamed, and wiped the bulk of the blood from my nose before it had a chance to dry. Whatever was happening, I didn't want to face what was to come lying on the floor.

The death theory looked more and more likely as not only was I naked, but I was the way I'd been when I had been human. Instead of bite marks I had scratches on my hands and legs from falling into brambles days before Maria changed me. Like I'd got them yesterday. I even had a tan line under my navel from the last hot and dusty summer I had lived. In the silence I could hear my own heart beating. I placed my right hand on my left arm and felt the heat radiating off me.

So in death, it seemed I was human. Being a vampire could be temporary. The strange thing was, I couldn't remember dying. Maybe it was like that for everyone. Maybe the transition between worlds was so painful the memory of it was wiped. Maybe I didn't remember because in the end it didn't matter. When I didn't reply to his question the man leaned forward and grinned.

"Figured out where you are yet Jasper?"

The fact that he knew my name was not nearly as jarring as seeing his eyes flash red and, for a second, split into two separate pairs. With the sight came the realisation that I was not in the waiting room between heaven and hell. I was in whatever pit Raven had banished her father, and apparently, a few other demons to rot it.

The man smiled, sensing my understanding.

"Trigon." I said dully. Knowing what he was, I was consumed with hatred. This was the man that had raped an innocent woman. The man that had fathered a wonderful girl to be used as a mere tool to gain power and dominion. The man who had conquered worlds, turned people to stone and been banished to limbo for it. The man who was only masquerading as one. The man who was in reality, a monster.

I had no idea how he had brought me to his prison. All I knew was that now he had imprisoned me here with him. After years of being the one with the edge, I was suddenly the least powerful person in the room. I had no magic and no strength. My adversary had both.

"Oh he's smart too. How... wonderful." The monster replied. The surrounding demons laughed on cue, his admiring court. He was playing up to them, every part the cheerful and charismatic leader with the aim to entertain.

"What do you want? Why am I here?" I demanded.

"Relax Jasper. You're not dead. I just wanted to get to know my daughters new beau better."

While it was a relief to know I was still alive, it still didn't change the fact that I was stuck here, in whatever limbo this was. Without a way to get back to the real world. Right now I was meant to be ensuring Bella's safety. Instead she was alone with Tuesday and even if that girl did have super-control, I wouldn't have left them willingly under any circumstances.

"How did I get here?" I growled, looking around for an exit. There was of course, no door. Only the expansive room, filled with demons. It was also hard to forget I was naked as the day I was born.

"My lovely daughter made sure of two things young Jasper. First, that I could never get out. However she _didn't_ stop me from bringing anyone else _in. _She wasn't thinking ahead_._" He smiled wide. "She always did lack the ability to see the big picture."

"The second thing she made sure of, as a precaution out of irrational fear for those human pets of hers, was that I couldn't get to any of the humans in your dimension unless they died and, lets say, took the darker path in life. She didn't mind demons or residents of hell joining me. You, however, are already half way there. As a vampire your record is blacker than most. You're more dead than alive and your soul is only a shade lighter than a demon's. Though I can't bring any dark creatures like yourself here for long, I'm still able to force visits once in a while."

There was a murmuring amongst a few in the crowd and I took that to mean a few of Trigon's 'friends' weren't here by choice.

"So you can't keep me here." I said, feeling the dread in the pit of my stomach begin to lift. Any moment I could be back to the Tower and my dimension. Trigon frowned at my words and made a motion with his right hand and a crippling pain hit my stomach. It felt as if he were gutting me with a white-hot knife, skinning me alive, drilling into my skull. I hadn't felt pain in a century, but at that moment I caught up on everything I'd missed out on. It seemed to last a long while, in which I was bent over double watching Trigon's mildly amused face, unable to suppress groans of pain. Finally it subsided and I shakily straightened up, cautious of it happening again. I would keep my mouth shut from now on. I remembered how Raven's face would darken when she spoke of her father's sadistic nature. I wondered if he'd used the same torture on her, or her mother. A world away, it made me feel even closer to her. I wished she was here now, if not for her powers, for the comforting effect her presence had on me. She was like the eye of a hurricane, constantly surrounded by turmoil but always quiet, logical, peaceful. I longed to have her in my arms to still my thundering heart.

"Your whole existence has been that of a caged bird being brought worms by its master. The humans you fed off being the worms of course, so easy to trick in my experience, right Jasper? But now you're in the Lion's den. And if you don't watch your step you might get hurt, little Vampire." Trigon said coldly. His voice was otherworldly. It seemed to echo with cruelty.

Trigon smiled warmly again, leaving me reeling from the personality change. There was nothing good in this man. While Raven had bad qualities, she sacrificed everything to counteract them and then some, all the while drowning in guilt. This man was evil through and through, and didn't have a conscience. He was her opposite in everyway but the regal aura they shared.

"As you stand in front of me, I'm torn. You see, as a vampire you're little more than a dog to my kind, yet as Raven favours you you're a dog to be taken care of. So instead of torturing you, lets attend to some business. I've got two things to show you and believe me, you will be very pleased when I do."

The way he said it, with a sly smile, made my skin crawl with unease. Like I was covered in crawling, invisible insects.

"Once I show these things to you, I'm going to give you some help, if you want it."

"Why would you help me?" I asked. This was a trick. Everything about it reeked of something bad, but what? A diversion? He didn't need one, he had me whether I was entertained during my stay or not. And I couldn't see how he would even know about my mission to protect Bella, let alone want me to fail. Though, I reminded myself, he did know my name, and that Raven and I had a relationship.

"No matter what an ungrateful, underachieving, rebellious brat Raven is, out of all my children she is still my favourite. I want to see how _devoted _you are to her."

I wondered what his other children had done to him if she had been the one to lock him away for all eternity and still be his favourite. Seeming to read my thoughts, he spoke.

"You see Jasper, I've devoted my entire life to my children. You may raise your eyebrows but it's true, despite what darling Raven must have told you. My goal in life has been to sire an offspring that can raise Cain, _in-vision _something_, build _something, _make me proud. _After all_, _Destruction is a form of creation_._" He sighed and I guessed what came next.

"But none of them so far have done anything a father could ever be proud of." His voice turned dark and with a lazy slash of his hand a man was pushed forward from the crowd. He stumbled away from the other demons. He was twitching , like a cornered rat.

"For instance, my son Danny. His mother was a pretty little German girl I met before the fall of the Berlin wall. Danny was gifted amazing power other demons covet and what did you do with it before you're untimely end in that fire?" Trigon asked his son, eyes blazing.

The half-demon called Danny muttered something.

"He was a clown! Have you ever heard a more ridiculous story? The son of the most powerful demon ever to roam the cosmos, and he travelled around with wolf men and fat ladies, applying make-up to amuse children. And he's not even the worst."

I had no idea what any of this had to do with Raven but the memory of that crippling pain kept me silent.

"For years I sired not only scum, but pathetic scum! Child Molesters living with their mothers well into their middle ages, teen aged delinquents who got themselves killed before they even came into real power. Adulterers and thieves with no ambition and no real achievements. What good is a serial killer if they are running and hiding, ashamed, from _human _authorities, only killing for gratification? Men and women run by their desires, with no plans for anything but the next meagre, short-term satisfaction. Occasionally I would even end up with a kid like Raven who thought they could walk on the side of _good_, though without her training they would just ended up killing themselves after they eventually lost control. The only one ever do _anything, _to ever have a goal_, _was Raven, even if it was idiotic. So we take interest in her life down here, don't we?"

The others nodded and a few grinned at me. It made my skin crawl. They could watch us? I still didn't understand his speech, didn't think that sheer pride could be enough to care about your daughters suitor, or that her imprisoning of him wouldn't have made him vengeful and murderous. I was not fool enough to think he really cared about her, not in the way a human father cares about his daughter at least, and I didn't know the first thing about demon love. But I did know I wanted out of this place as soon as possible, and his ramblings were stretching things out.

"Show me what you wanted to show me then."

"Wait, let me tell you how I came upon it. You see, Raven made sure, when she created this little limbo, that time passes incredibly slow down here. It feels like I've been trapped for decades rather than years. Who says she didn't inherit my talent for torture?"

He stopped to smile at me, to see if Raven's cruel streak would shock me. It didn't. I couldn't see anything good coming out of showing this man mercy. I was glad she had found a way to punish him, however small.

"Anyway, to entertain myself and my friends, we watch all my children and their lives. As I said, Raven is of particular interest. I brought you here because an opportunity to help my darling daughter arose and I thought, if I can meet the infamous Major Jasper Whitlock while I'm at it, why not? It doesn't matter if Raven dies now or later, she'll end up in hell eventually. It's of no concern to me. I'm stuck here unless she decides to release me."

I lost him at "if Raven dies now or later". What did that mean? She couldn't be hurt or in trouble, could she? She had Edward and the Titans to help and protect her. All Susanahh had was a small army of newborns and that husband of hers, didn't she?

"So that's the first thing I want to show you – a scene that started to unfold mere seconds before you arrived. Because of Raven's wonderful brand of torture, it's still unfolding now. Would you like to see?"

I nodded, trying to place my scrambled thoughts into some kind of order. The fact was, I was trapped in this prison with Raven's father until he choose, or was forced, to release me. There was no way around it, yet my slow, currently human brain, was unable to understand the concept. This couldn't be happening.

Trigon clicked his fingers and the floor beneath me began to change. What had once been a smooth, undamaged surface resembling black marble was rapidly paleing as if the darkness was being sapped out. As I stepped back I saw new colours form, so that the area where I had once stood, directly in front of Trigon's throne, was showing me the Titan's Tower I had disappeared from exactly as I left it. Trigon stood and walked around the circle of floor to stand beside me. Another click of the fingers, and I could hear, as well as see, Bella and Tuesday the moment I left them alone.

"I'm sorry about this." Tuesday said. Her voice had an eerie quality, which I put down to having to listen to it from the bowels of hell. She was staring at Bella with a pained expression, while Bella herself was still fixated on the spot I had been snatched from. "Well, sorry that I have to do it, not sorry for doing it. Because I do _have _to do it. I've got not other choice Bella."

"Huh?" She looked up, confused, but she didn't have to understand what Tuesday was saying to know what was about to happen. There was fear in her eyes as the mood rapidly changed.

"Figure it out Bella. Susanahh made me come. To kill you. For killing her sister." Tuesday said. That innocent expression that had been plastered on her face ever since we saved her from Slade was gone, replaced by regret. "I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you. You have to understand, before I do it, that if I had any other option I would take it."

Bella had frozen initially, but was now scooting away from her on the couch, as if a few inches of separation might save her.

I had no idea how any of this had happened. It was my job to be there, to stop this from happening. Now it was as if the world had been turned on it's head. I could think of nothing I had done wrong, yet I knew it was my fault. Tuesday wouldn't have dared carry out what had apparently been Susanahh's plan all along if I'd been there. I resisted the urge to cry out in frustration, certain Trigon would enjoy that.

"Has Susanahh threatened you?" Bella asked, unable to keep her voice from squeaking. Tuesday nodded. I could see that she didn't want to talk any more. I wondered how a newborn was able to keep from attacking her in the first place, let alone now that Edward and I weren't around to stop her. Bella's scent was uncommonly mouth-watering even while the average human smelt delicious. "Then we can help you! Edward and the Titans are probably fighting her now, and Edward can read her mind, he can't lose! We could protect you from her."

"That's nice Bella, but it's not me I'm worried about. She has my mate, Alex. She'll kill him if I don't kill you. I'm sorry." Tuesday said. That explained how she was able to resist Bella and Robin's blood. She'd been thinking only of saving her love's life the entire time. I had no idea how she'd fooled my empathy or Edward's mind reading, but I now understood how she'd resisted temptation. After all, I'd done something similar for Alice when I'd given up drinking human blood, and it hadn't even been her life at stake, but her approval.

Tuesday sighed, looking wistful. Bella took the opportunity to make a run for it, but Tuesday lunged and caught her arm lazily. Bella screamed for help, but the sound turned into a choked splutter as Tuesday pulled her backwards and threw her onto the sofa like she was a rag-doll.

"I'll try and make it quick, though I won't make any promises." Tuesday said. I flinched as the floor became a swirl of colour once more.

"Please, let me save her." I found myself saying before I could consider Trigon's response. The room exploded in laughter. Trigon patted me on the back.

"Now now, Mr Whitlock. I have one more thing to show you. Trust me, you're going to want to see it."

I doubted anything he showed me could have a more devastating effect that what I'd just witnessed. Time passed slow down here, he said. That meant Tuesday could be sucking Bella dry at this moment, and my brothers future was over. I was entrusted to care for Bella, and I'd already failed. If there was a chance I could pull Tuesday away before she left Bella in a condition to become a vampire, it was fast disappearing. Forget sucking the venom out this time. It was either become a vampire now, or die.

I opened my mouth to protest once more, in the back of my mind knowing it was futile but fuelled by desperation to do it anyway as the sound of Bella's scream reverberated around my head, but closed it as I saw a new scene emerge from the mess of colour. I recognised the location as the docks from my previous visit, and if possible, my fear grew. The Titans were locked in battle, and among them there was a blur I could only guess was Edward and Susanahh moving too fast for my human eyes to catch. Being used to super-senses I found them difficult to focus on -anyway, my eye was drawn to where Raven was fighting Braxton. He was throwing punches that, if they connected, would shatter every bone in her body. She was deflecting them with slashes of dark energy, her skin dewy with perspiration. Starfire was trying to help from the air, but the pair were dodging and weaving too quickly for her to aim with her usual accuracy. I watched as she misfired a Starbolt and Raven was forced to throw her hands up to protect herself, having stepped into its path to avoid Braxton's fist. He took the opportunity to grab her from behind, locking her arms up where they were as his hands came to rest behind her neck, one of either side of her head. Starfire's cry grabbed everyone's attention. Even the blur slowed to two vampires, both watching each other out of the corner of their eye's as Braxton spoke.

"Leave us to deal with Cullen, or I'll break her neck." He said, looking directly at Robin. Up until now, he'd been furiously fighting nearby with Slade, who was obviously on Susanahh's side. Without hesitation, he pulled a small black pistol from within his utility belt and pointed it at Braxton, who chuckled. "Put your toys away, you're embarrassing yourself. This isn't a matter for humans."

"It's a heat laser. I've heard you vampires aren't too fond of fire." Robin replied. "So let her go." Inwardly, I felt like cheering for him.

Susanahh drew her own silver pistol so fast my eyes didn't catch the motion - one second she was standing with her arms at her side, the next she had a gun pointed at Starfire, who had landed.

"Now The only problem is, if you shoot you'll be hitting your team mate, and then I'll kill your other one. And this ridiculous Mexican stand-off has got me mad. So the former offer is off the table. Either lower your gun and leave with the pretty red-head, or keep it up and none of you leave at all." Susanahh snarled. There was no hint of kindness in her eyes, no sign of mercy. I knew that look. I had seen it in my own face a hundred times before a kill. Perhaps that's why my blood was chilled as I watched, certain Susanahh was serious.

"Earth is really melodramatic sometimes." Trigon commented to a nearby demon. "It's worse than Desperate Housewives."

Robin first looked to Starfire, and then his eyes met Raven's and I found myself unable to breathe. His expression was helpless. They seemed to be communicating through something more than mere looks, and I remembered the bond they shared. Raven gave a curt nod, and so slowly I felt my body seize with the need for air as I held my breath, he lowered the pistol.

"Such loyalty." Braxton commented with a grin, and then he tightened his grip on her head. Raven let out a sound of surprise, half-way between a whimper and a gasp, closed her eyes and-

The colours darkened back into marble and the scene was gone. I felt shaky on my feet as terror coursed through me. How could so many terrible things be happening at once?

"So that's what I wanted to show you, now it's done I'll send you back... to any place on earth." Trigon said. He was grinning.

"You would let your own daughter die should I choose to save Bella Swan?" I asked, closing my own eyes. I found no darkness behind my lids. Only images of Raven and Bella each about to face a violent end. In my head, the sound of Raven's unintentional cry of terror replaced Bella's scream in echoing over and over. I had never before heard her make a sound she hadn't thought through.

"Obviously." Trigon chuckled. I hated him. So much that if there was slightest chance I could kill him, I would give anything to take it. I wanted to murder him with my bare hands and then bathe in the blood. I wanted to do it slowly as he begged Raven's forgiveness. But wanting those things so badly would never change the fact that he could and would force me to make this horrible choice.

* * *

**The Quote "Destruction is a form of Creation" is from **_The Destructors_**. You see, I have a very important English exam tomorrow, in which I must compare the short stories of Graham Greene and Owen Marshal, so this technically counts as study. I'm very dedicated to my education as you can see.**

**This chapter was a little surreal to write because usually I work within the framework of almost-reality and Trigon's world is not very logical. I tried to keep it as reigned in as I could, because for me one thing that can ruin a story is when the author forgets to get off the train at "Different" and carries on to "Nonsensical" As always, please review. My dream is to receive one thousand of them bad boys, and since I plan to do about seven/eight ish more chapters, that means I need about 22 reviews per chapter... perhaps I'll find a new dream. **


	40. Bad Choices

**This Chapter might be a tad gory/depressing. I blame the fact that a spider (one of those giant black jumping monsters) crawled on my keyboard while I was writing it and I was nearly crying because I had to touch the keys its fucking creepy as fuck spider feet touched, for this. The chapter was writen in an environment of fear okay. And in case you were wondering, it took me ten harrowing minutes to kill it with my wedges (the best shoes for vanquishing evil) because the bastard kept jumping around like he was trying to tell me what to type. Why me?**

* * *

_Jasper Whitlock_

It would be wrong to say I had no idea where I should choose to be returned to. The answer was obvious- I had to save Bella. It was my duty, my mission. My brother was counting on me to protect the one woman he had ever loved. I had agreed to do so. I had given my word. Plus Bella was helpless. Compared to Raven, she was about as powerful as a ant. Raven had told me several times, furiously, that she could take care of herself. While Bella was an unwitting participant dragged into this world of fighting and death, Raven entered it with full knowledge of the consequences, becoming a Titan to deal with the very problems she faced now.

Yet I couldn't get myself to say the words. In my minds eye, I could see the terror Raven was trying to restrain when Braxton had her cornered. That look she and Robin had shared was one of guilt, acceptance and finally, grief. It was a last look. A goodbye. She was part-demon, but human in all the ways that counted. I knew how easy it was for a vampire to snap a human neck. I'd done it once before in her presence, to a small boy out hiking. She had healed him. But it would be different this time, it would be _her_ neck that would be snapped. And she couldn't heal the smallest bruise if she was already dead.

I weighed up my options. Neither was anything less than horrific. Trigon could let me return to earth via the Docks. I would be unexpected, and could free Raven from Braxton's grasp before he could hurt her. But then, about a mile away, Tuesday would be sucking the blood from Bella's broken body in the Tower. There would be no one to save her, and once I told Edward, there would be no one to save him. Bella was his everything. Without her he would return to Italy to beg for Death, I knew he would. All of it would be my fault. I doubted I could bare the guilt.

If I told Trigon to return me to the Tower, I might be able to rip Tuesday off Bella before she bled out. I knew I didn't have the will-power to suck out the venom myself. It was clear from Bella's last papercut that I would have enough trouble simply being around her. Bella would become a vampire, but that's where she was ultimately headed from the moment she met Edward anyway. It would be a violent way to turn, but I would have done my job. In a round about soft of way.

Raven would be killed. I could see no way out of the position she was in with Braxton. Her team-mates were clearly not going to help her escape. Her hands were forced above her head, where she couldn't use them. My entire body went numb as I tried to imagine what it would feel like to loose her. And it was like I forgot I was in a room full of demons. I forgot to be on my guard. Instead it was like I was watching her struggle against Braxton over and over again. I forgot both my duty to protect Bella and the fact I had a brother. Rather, they became less important. Being able to feel the emotions of others meant I'd experienced grief in a hundred different incarnations. Now it was as if all of them were rushing through me at once. It was worse than any pain Trigon could put on me. The mere thought of her death was a tragedy. A crime against humanity. The world wouldn't know it, but it would lose it's savour. It's goddess.

She was everything. Good and evil combined. A hero, not in the kitschy comic book way Robin was, but in a way that transcended Heaven and Hell. A woman who atoned for sins she didn't commit, who refused to bow down to nature or expectations.

To me, she was the only one who understood. She was luminous, she was peace on earth. I saw now, on the cusp of losing her, that she was my future. My only future. The only thing I could ever want. Thoughts of never seeing those stoic features melt into a smile, of having those pale cheeks of hers never blush again, of never memorising the uncharted peaks and valleys of her body slammed into me. They rose into a scream of protest and denial the more I thought about it.

I understood now, that I loved her. There was no logic behind it. I had first hated her, and had barely scratched the surface of who she was. But I knew in my core, as much as I knew my own name, that I loved her. I knew that I would bare any guilt, trade anything, to keep her from pain, let alone a painful death. For the third time in my weary life I would abandon my mission, and while I knew what my selfish decision would do to Edward I had no regrets. He would do the same for his love, if he were in my position.

"Take me to Raven." I said.

"Great choice. The other demons and I find that little human insufferable and boring at the same time." Trigon replied. There was nodding all round. "And our times almost up, so let me just say it was lovely meeting you Mr. Whitlock. It's been a real... _pleasure._"

And then his face split into a grin so sinister his face seemed to transform from that of a handsome man to the demonic creature he truly was and back in the blink of an eye. I couldn't be sure it had happened at all.

"Tell my daughter I say hello if you get the chance." He added.

Before I could even think of what to say to that, my head was spinning and once more I found myself blacking out. Only this time when I woke up, I immediately knew I was back to normal. I could taste the salty air in the dust motes I sucked in with each steadying breath as I took in my surroundings, and feel the heightened emotions of a fight going on nearby. When I moved, I found not only was I fully clothed, but I experienced time in the way in which I was accustomed, meaning I could choose to move at human pace with some restraint, or Vampire speed.

I could have sat stunned with relief that I was back in my normal body on earth, but the moment I felt land I was sprinting in the direction of the emotions, searching for Raven. It seemed that my temporary need for oxygen in hell had been replaced with the eternal need to see her safe. When I rounded the corner to find the Titan's standing over a pile of smouldering planks with the sweat sickly scent of burning vampire flesh in the air, I could honestly say I'd never felt so much happiness sweep over me. Because there she was, standing in front of the fire with that deadpan expression I loved.

I was so happy, that for a wonderful moment I gave no thought to the fact that I was obviously not needed here. That Raven was clearly not in the clutches of Braxton at all.

"Jasper?" She turned and caught sight of me, her eyes widening in alarm at my expression. I didn't know if it was physically possible, but my blood ran cold. Even my complex vampire brain had a hard time piecing together the situation into something that made sense. Raven was safe. All of the Titan's were unharmed if not ashen-faced. They were standing in front of a blazing scrap fire which when I examined closely, I could see contained a collection of odd limbs and a tangle of brilliant red hair almost camouflaged by the flames.

Raven was safe, barely a scratch on her easily marked skin. They were all safe. Braxton and Susanahh were burning as I stood there, dumbstruck. And worst of all Edward was standing there staring at me, accusation growing in his eyes.

_What had I done?_

* * *

_Raven Roth_

"What are you doing here?" Edward shouted, striding over to where Jasper had appeared. I stepped away from the fire so I could see without the distortion of heat waves and ash flickers. The smell of melting vampire corpse didn't get any better away from the source, a sick reminder of the depths we'd had to sink to today.

I was sure Robin would be scarred for life. His one rule throughout this whole hero business was a mantra passed down from Batman - _Do not kill. _I knew some people thought Vampires were already dead and thus couldn't be murdered, but I knew Robin felt differently from the tugging at the bond we shared. Strangely enough I felt the same way. Not that I felt gut-wrenching guilt for helping construct the fire to burn their bodies on or holding Braxton back while Edward ripped Susanahh to pieces, but being with Jasper had given me the view that vampires were more human than monster. Though those two deserved their fate without a doubt, this was dirty business, a side to being a hero I didn't much like. Thankfully Edward had done most of the manual labour involved with bringing the husband and wife team down after their attempt to attack us, even if I had helped by surprising Braxton with some non-verbal magic when he thought he had me for dead.

There was something wrong with Jasper, I could see it even from far away. I couldn't understand why he'd thought it was a good idea to leave the Tower, or why his posture was even straighter than usual and his face a mask of terrible realisation. Before I could even form a thought to incite fear, Jasper was by my side. I hadn't even seen him move. He usually didn't do that around me.

"No time to explain. Raven, take us to the tower." He ordered, and his voice was so authoritative as he clasped my hand in a grip so tight he almost re-broke a few bones I didn't dare open my mouth to question him, for once. He looked at Edward, whose face was fast becoming furious. "Tuesday was working with Susanahh all along."

Unlike me, Edward didn't seem to contemplate it for long. Whereas I was wondering how the hell it was possible that another traitor had assimilated into our home when we had a _mind-reader_ around, he was at my other side with my wrist in a vice grip before I had time to blink.

"Raven, go!" Jasper barked. The sound seemed to jump-start my heart - he would never have talked to me like that if this wasn't an emergency. I spoke my mantra aloud to focus my energies, and teleported us into the common room of Titan's Tower, where I had seen Tuesday and Bella last before leaving to deal with Susanahh. I felt my feet find ground, but before my magic even receded back inside me I knew something was terribly wrong. The room was silent, but for a sound I could only describe as greedy suckling. The Vampires on either side of me released my arms and became blurs rushing for the source of the noise. Two figures on the ground in front of the couch not a metre from where I stood. One straddling the other. If I half-closed my eyes so my vision blurred, they might have passed for lovers. If not for the blood splattered around the room.

With a roar Edward tackled what I realised was Tuesday. She wouldn't be dislodged easily and somehow managed to throw him off and, in some kind of trance, immediately went back to feeding lustily from Bella's neck. Not her neck exactly. That description invoked images of two neat marks where fangs the size of pins had pierced when in reality vampires did not have such subtle weapons. I knew from Jasper that they had no fangs to speak of, only knife-sharp teeth and incredibly powerful jaws. As such, Bella had been torn open from side of the chin right down to her collarbone. Jasper managed to wrestle Tuesday away and I realised with a wave of disgust that I could make out Bella's trachea through the blood gushing everywhere.

Tuesday, as a newborn, was stronger than him, but Edward was soon back in the fray. I wasn't sure if that was good, if he was helping or getting in the way, because the three vampires were simply a blur. A hurricane tearing through the room, smashing anything in their path. I knew I could help if I could only see how the hell the fight was going but it didn't look likely they would slow down any time soon.

I had no idea what was happening. No idea how Jasper had known it was happening if he'd left the two alone. No idea why he would leave them alone in the first place. Right now the only thing that I could see with clarity was that Isabella Swan would never recover from a wound like that. I wasn't sure if she would die from drowning in her own blood or simply blood loss, but either way life in any form seemed over for her. There was no way the poison from a vampire bite could fix the fact that she was missing three-quarters of her throat. But perhaps I could try.

I had to have faith in Jasper and Edward to take care of Tuesday. Any attempt at healing would be useless if I was preoccupied with the thought she might try and rip my throat out next. Oddly enough I wasn't afraid of that. Edward had already proven today that he was willing to kill anyone who threatened Bella and Tuesday had gone above and beyond. Even though I had no idea what had happened with Jasper today, it was him who I most trusted to keep me safe. I tuned out the battle and took a step towards Bella's mutilated body. My boot made a slapping sound as it hit the carpet - it was like walking in a low-tide made of blood. I had no way of estimating how much she'd lost, but it seemed like litres and litres were still gushing out onto the carpet. I tore my cloak away and knelt before her.

Up close it was much worse. The entire throat was a mess of tissue and exposed muscle. Judging from the amount of blood, her carotid artery had to have been nicked and her Trachea was severed open. I had no idea why I was cataloguing the different sections of the neck, since it really didn't help me in regards to saving her life, but I found it sharpened my focus. I was no doctor, but I was responsible for the hands-on medical care of the team, at least in dire situations. I remembered the mission that had brought me to Forks in the first place. Protect Bella Swan while searching for what killed those hunters. Well, today we'd already taken care of Susanahh. Save Bella and it would all be over. This tired mess would end.

Not one to be squeamish, my hands found their way to her throat. I lay them gently over the wound and felt blood pump over my fingers like ocean waves. Bella gurgled but I ignored her. She had minutes left. I closed my eyes and as the last of her blood left her, I poured my energy back into her veins as a replacement. Before long I was lost in a world of circuits. Of pathways and warm, soft tissues. Of torn muscles and stressed organs and all sorts of vulnerable, traumatised things. I became a force rather than a person, bent of coaxing fibres to knit and cells to kiss and make-up. I was unaware of anything but the sound of my own monotone chant and the task of replenishing what was lost. I stayed in the catacombs of Bella's veins for an immeasurable time, or what seemed like it, until I couldn't stay any longer.

When I opened my eyes again everything was quiet but for the tenuous wheeze of Bella's breathe. The struggle between the three vampires was over. Jasper was gone. So was Tuesday. Edward sat across from me on her other side, holding her hand. I took my own blood-soaked hands away, feeling like I'd trespassed on something sacred and wanting to hide them from view. He said nothing to me and I didn't want to look into the tortured planes of his face, so instead I looked down at my handiwork. Despite feeling like I might collapse if a gust of wind hit me, I had worked no miracles. Without the fresh flow of blood to keep her wound obscured and new, the damage was lain out in all it's glory. I knew stopping the bleeding was a good thing - perhaps more than anyone without my powers might have managed - but it did not appear to be so right now. From her head to her torso there was no other way to describe Bella without the world _meat_. She looked like a prop from a bad horror movie, clothes over-soaked in blood and flesh spilling out of her wounds. Skin paler than even mine, if that was possible. I had no idea how she was still able to take in oxygen, though the hole in her tracheal tube might have helped.

"Carlisle is on his way." Edward said, his voice a bottomless pit. No matter how much I had scoffed at their relationship and thought it a perversion of nature to match human innocent with tainted vampire, I couldn't deny his reaction made me sure there had never been anything but true love between them. It was easy to say such a thing did not exist only when you weren't facing someone who was about to loose it. "Helicopter." He cleared his throat.

"And Jasper?" I asked. I didn't want to say Tuesday's name in front of them, least Bella hear and have a fit on top of everything else. I had no idea if she was conscious, comatose, in the process of becoming a vampire or on her way out of this life as we spoke.

"_Jasper,_" Edward spoke the word with such venom that I had a sudden urge to jump from the blood puddle I was kneeling in and get as much distance between us as I could. "went to add Susanahh's lapdog to the pile."

He fixed me with his cold stare and assaulted my empathy with rage. Despite the situation, I narrowed my eyes. I had just given all the energy and magic I had to try and save the woman he loved, and now he was angry at me? It was strange to see Edward, who was usually all low-voices not to upset his fiancee, and devoted to the wholesome vegetarian way of life, savagely refer to three burning bodies as 'the pile'. We lapsed into charged silence.

I tried to make sense of the situation once more. Meeting Susanahh and Braxton at the wharfs had not exactly been a routine call-out, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. It helped that they'd underestimated us and Edward had been willing to take them out permanently. It had to be done. It was clear from Susanahh's impassioned speeches about revenge that she would never give up, and Braxton wasn't leaving her side any time soon. So we burnt them both. After that we should have been able to just go home, but then Jasper showed up...

The man himself appeared at the door.

"Carlisle's here." He said. Edward nodded and began to gently lift Bella from the ground. Her head lolled dangerously. "Let me help." Jasper said quietly. There was a moment where Edward looked at him as if he were the scum of the earth, and then he adjusted Bella's position so her head was supported.

"You made your choice." He spat, passing him on the way to the roof, where we had a helipad for landings. I had no idea where they would take Bella, but I supposed back to Cullen household. Carlisle was a doctor after all, with years of experience and no need to ask questions. Jasper opened his mouth to speak but Edward stopped him with a burning look. It was like he was reading Jasper's mind, but in a way that was violent and the opposite of every exchange I'd ever seen between the brothers.

"If she dies, it was your decision." he growled.

Then he left us. Jasper standing at the door with a blank look that explained none of the odd events of the day, and me kneeling in the blood-soaked carpet with stained hands and nothing but confusion.

"What's happening?" I asked. I was bone-tired and would gladly have fallen asleep where I was if the need for an explanation wasn't like a tumour in my head. "What happened? What the hell is Edward talking about?"

"Carlisle wants me back in Forks. The entire family has to be together, whether Bella lives or... dies." Jasper said. It was not only not an explanation, but it was him telling me he was leaving.

"Don't you da-"

"Your team are still cleaning up at the docks. I said I would call and explain everything later. I have to go now if I want to book flights in time." he cut me off, refusing to look at me. There was something huge I wasn't being told and after being wrist-deep in Bella's minced-up flesh for I don't-know-how-long I was not in the mood to be kept in the dark.

"I don't have the energy to yell at you, so just use your imagination for now." I hissed. "You can go after you give me an explanation. I will not let you pretend you don't owe it to me after... after last night. You can't go from sharing your darkest secrets with me to saying you'll _call me. _For Azar's sakes I'm kneeling in a river of blood and you don't think I deserve an explanation?"

"Raven, I promise I will tell you everything. But not now. You're safe. Exhausted, I can see that, but safe. Bella could be dead already for all I know, and it's my fault. I owe it to my family to be in Fork's." he said patiently, and turned to leave. For the hundredth time, I wondered what in hell compelled him to leave Bella and Tuesday alone. Not that I was even angry at him about that. Not when there were so many things to furious about already.

"So you're going to just leave me with this mess?" I raised an eyebrow at my surroundings. Cyborg's state-of-the-art computer was smashed into glass dust and plastic shards, the couch was ripped to shreds and everything within a three metre radius of me was sprayed with blood, bar the murky outline of Bella's body. I was going to have to dispose of this particular uniform and I doubted the darkest stains would ever come out of the carpet. Jasper looked me over and gave me a bitter smile.

"I can promise you I've never felt more guilty." he said, and he just might have been right about that. With the last vestiges of strength I had left I tasted his emotions and recoiled. He reeked of guilt. What for, I didn't know. But I thought of how I would feel once he left, sleeping alone in my bed where he'd showed me the glory of company last night, wondering how he was faring with the Cullens almost two thousand kilometres away, and decided I didn't give a fuck about whatever he'd done.

I had already decided I wanted him. I wasn't about to change my mind now. I extended a stained hand to him.

"Help me up. I'm coming with you."

I had no desire to be caught up in the turmoil of the Cullen's grief when Bella passed (and I was sure she would, despite my efforts) but it was plain to see Jasper needed help. Whatever he had done, I knew he didn't do to hurt anyone. For a murdering vampire, I had never met anyone more tortured by the past. He would never intentionally add more fuel to the fire. Besides, there was something about seeing him hurting that made me ache too.

* * *

**Oh yeah Road Trip yeah! Well, it was going to be a road trip until I remembered Washington and California are quite a drive from each other. In fact the distance between the two is slightly more than the length of my entire country. **

**I am actually more sorry about the length than I am for including the gore because at least with her throat ripped open Bella is an interesting character. Also she can't speak, which is nice. God, so nice I might render her mute permanantly if I don't kill her. I would have made this longer, but the next part is really a series of explanations, well, explaning a lot. So please review and tell me what you liked, disliked, found interesting, wonder about, hope for... Et cetera. **


	41. Admissions

**So today I saw Breaking Dawn... and may I say it's only redeeming qualities were that Jasper is hot hot hot hot and it had me laughing through two thirds of the move. Unfortunately it's not meant to be a comedy. Jacob managed to surprise me with his disgust at Bella's plan to sleep with Edward (and her choice of names for her unborn child) until he fell in love with that little monster. The creepy combination of pro-life Bella and Rosalie honestly made me want to cut myself a little bit. The highlight of the experience was seeing the trailer for the Hunger Games. Now that looks quality! **

* * *

_Jasper Whitlock_

"Help me up. I'm coming with you." Raven said, chin jutting out in defiance. I looked at her, feeling a fresh wave of guilt roll through me. She was absolutely covered in drying blood - her hands were still slick and crimson from it - and there wasn't the usual fire in her eyes as she stared me down. I'd seen her sitting with her hands half-submerged in Bella's injuries, glowing and chanting her mantra before we'd finally destroyed Tuesday and she'd still been in the same position when I'd returned at least a few hours later expecting to find Bella dead. I knew she must be exhausted, and maybe that's why I couldn't find it in me to argue with her. Or perhaps it was just that I knew whatever Bella's fate, what was waiting for me back at Forks would be easier to deal with if I had the reason for making such a horrible decision by my side. Truth be told, I didn't want to be without her, not after what Trigon had forced me to realise.

All the denial I'd had about loving Raven had been blasted away by my choice. If it was anything less than love I felt for her, I would have come back for Bella instead. That was my silver lining in this situation I supposed. Bella was dying or already dead, my family surely hated me and Edward was suicidal. But I knew I loved Raven. I knew I never wanted to be separated from her again. I never wanted her away from my side, in case she found herself in danger again and I wasn't there to save her, even if she didn't need me. More than that, I wanted her by my side so I could simply be near her. See that peaceful expression and hear her sarcastic wit. Revel in her understanding. Even bathed in blood she was beauty. Dye her hair black and she was Snow White.

"Fine. But you need to shower quick. You look like a serial killer." I said weakly, stepping forward to help her up. She didn't smile, but that furious edge to her eyes died down and she didn't snap back at me. I let go of her once I was sure she could stand, and with an intake of breath that carried scents I realised Bella's blood was now on my hands. Literally as well as metaphorically.

I didn't know how things got so messed up. I'd thought Raven had been seconds from death but clearly I'd been wrong. I didn't know if Raven had ever been in any danger at all and Trigon had fabricated the whole scene to mess with me, or she had simply gotten herself out of Braxton's reach before he could snap her neck in two. Either way, it was plain to see from the blood on the floor that Bella was the one I should have come back to. I knew it. _Edward _knew it. The second we'd gotten Tuesday under control he'd looked at me, read my mind and at least heard my regret. I wasn't sure if he hadn't heard my thoughts on being whisked off to hell or if he didn't care, but he definitely knew I'd had the choice to save his soul mate and hadn't taken it. The way he had looked at me...

Edward and I had always gotten on. He wasn't as coarse and excitable as Emmett, and was closer to my age. We both kept mainly to ourselves but because he and Alice were so close we spent a fair bit of time together over the years and had come to feel like real brothers. Now I couldn't see us ever speaking again. If Bella died I wondered if he would go as far as to try and kill me. When it had looked like she'd tried to kill herself it was one thing, but this time there would be someone to blame. Perhaps love would do to him what it had done to Victoria and Susanahh. For a second I could barely draw in breath. My body was stiff with remorse, not for having chosen Raven over Bella, but for believing Trigon when he'd said I'd had to choose.

Raven wrapped herself around me, her arms enveloping my neck without warning and her lips pressing against mine, softer than snow fall. She kissed me until I felt peace settle in the place my heart should be. Whether it was her magic, or her mere presence, I didn't care. I wanted to crush her to me and never let her go least the feeling leave me, least she find out how this entire thing was my fault and decide she didn't want to be near me.

"Bad things happen." She murmured before I could move, so close my lips almost formed the words with hers, and then she was gone in a flash of blue energy. The feelings of blame returned with her disappearance, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. I hadn't made the choice I had because I was a bad person. In fact, picking Raven might have been the best decision I ever made simply because it forced me to admit my feelings. I wasn't going to say I wished she'd been in danger to offer Edward some insight into why I did what I did, but I couldn't help thinking maybe if I _had_ saved Raven from certain death Edward might have understood. Protests of how I _honestly_ thought Raven was in mortal peril would fall of deaf ears with Bella lying in a coffin.

Out of habit I sat down, even though it didn't feel more comfortable than standing. Years of pretending to be human had ingrained sitting down into my behaviour. It was a good distraction anyway, from all the blood. It had been years since I'd tasted it from a human. It just wasn't the same from a Mountain Lion or a Bear. Bella's scent was all over the place, and pathetic as it was, I wanted to drink it. Even when I'd told Raven she needed to shower before we left I'd been itching to suggest I suck the blood of her fingers instead. In my current state of self-hatred as it felt like my world was collapsing around me and would surely end if Bella's did, the temptation was double. I knew the sanguine liquid would be cold and probably taste of Tuesday's venom but I also knew it would make me feel better, give me more energy to deal with the Cullens. The only thing really stopping me was the thought of Raven entering to see me lapping up Bella's claret from the carpet like, well, a vampire. I couldn't let her see me as a heartless monster.

I really did care about Bella. It just seemed like a waste to leave it all to be disposed of by the Titan's when it could be of use to me. To distract myself I began to think of Raven. Raven glaring, Raven smiling. I thought of how, like always, Alice had been right. Right to end our marriage and right to send us those letters. We just hadn't been able to see it at the time. As soon as I thought it, I realised I'd forgiven her. It was a massive relief to know that grudge was gone. To know that when I saw Alice with Dante at her side, I would feel nothing but grateful because this was surely the way our marriage was supposed to end. It absolved me of so much guilt to not be tied to Alice in any way when I began to get closer to Raven, and Alice had planned for that. In fact now that I saw the bigger picture, rather than the bitterness I'd felt at Alice abandoning me, I felt a rush of fondness for her.

I only hoped Edward would forgive me for my transgressions in time, once this was all over.

* * *

_Raven Roth_

I'd never been a big sleeper, but as soon as Jasper uttered the words _first class _the mere thought of leg room and reclining seats had my eyes drooping. It was nightfall by the time the plane took off, something Jasper was grimly pleased about. Sunlight was only another thing for him to worry about, and from the look on his face he had enough worries to last him eternity. I'd left a note for the team explaining where I'd gone and when I'd call, and knew they'd find it soon and freak out. They knew nothing about Jasper and I other than we'd been getting along a little better lately. They would be confused as to why I'd accompanied him instead of sending Robin. Not that I cared, not in my state.

"Tell me what happened before I fall asleep." I mumbled as we levelled out in the air. I wasn't trying to talk quietly, there was no need since first class was so empty. I was simply exhausted and not at all kidding about the falling asleep part. I was sure the only thing keeping my eyes open was the desire to find out exactly why Jasper felt so horribly guilty. I absent-mindedly picked at my fingernails, sure there was blood trapped beneath them- A ten minute shower was not enough time to scrub litres of blood off my person.

"Long story short, Trigon summoned me to whatever dimension you managed to trap him in."

"What?" I asked, completely shocked out of tiredness. I sat up as if shocked by electricity. There was no way, _no way, _that Trigon still had to power to summon beings from earth. Yet I knew Jasper would never lie to me about this. I saw a flight attendant poke her head out from behind the dividing curtain and sunk down into my seat, not wanting to attract any attention. If someone interrupted Jasper now I might snap.

"Minutes after you left, I blacked out. That's never happened to me before, not as a vampire. It's impossible for us to fall asleep or suffer a concussion. When I woke up, I was stark naked at the foot of a marble thrown. He didn't exactly introduce himself, but it wasn't hard to work out who the man that brought me there was once he started making references to you." Jasper spoke dully, as if reading from a text book. His eyes were on the seat in front of him and he was completely still, back straighter than ever.

"That's impossible." I insisted. My mind seemed to stutter at the strangeness of it all. There had been no mention of Trigon in my life since I first came to Forks and for him to pop up now made no sense. "Trigon can't bring anything but other demons into his realm."

"He said he could do it because I was a vampire. Technically dead and definitely tainted in comparison to a human." Jasper replied darkly. How could I have overlooked that?

If I had known I would ever come into contact with a Vampire, especially one important to me, I would have tightened the restrictions of Trigon's power even further. But I hadn't known, had overlooked the possibility, and because of that it had been was completely possible for my father to pluck Jasper from this dimension. Now I was the one riddled with guilt. Any thing that had come of the abduction was down to my ignorance.

"Oh Azar, I'm so sorry. What did he do to you?" I asked. I was conjuring horrors in my mind. Images all the more disturbing for the likelihood they were real, given what I knew about my father.

"Nothing, apart from some pain when I challenged him. For some reason I was human there." he said, flicking his eyes over to me for an explanation.

"I suppose it could be that his prison is part of hell. I never knew exactly what kind of dimension I trapped him on. I suppose if you ever die, in the afterlife you'll be human again, so when he brought you there that's what you were." I muttered, though I really had no facts to back any of my theories up. It was just gut instinct. Guessing to make us feel better. "What did he want from you?"

There could have been a thousand reasons Trigon had done such a thing. None of them could be good. If I hadn't thought Trigon could summon Jasper, what else could he do that I didn't know about? I had the suspicion he'd been in contact with Slade, judging from the way he'd fought alongside Susanahh until we'd gained the upper hand and he'd disappeared. Not that I knew why Slade would ever agree to help my father again after he'd been betrayed by him once before, but it all seemed to suspicious that Jasper had been taken while we were busy facing him. Too convenient by far.

"He said he wanted to meet his daughter's boyfriend first. Obviously I knew there was more to it." He said, seemingly hesitant to continue.

"And?" I urged.

"After a while he said he had something to show me. Something I'd want to see before he returned me to earth." For a vampire, Jasper was talking infuriatingly slow. This information was urgent. I needed to understand Trigon's motives so I could stop him from wreaking more havoc on the world, on _my_ world. I sensed though, from the regretful note in Jasper's voice that he was getting to the heart of his guilt.

"The floor turned into some kind of portal at my feet and I could see the Tower seconds after he'd taken me from it. Tuesday was apologising for what she was about to do before she attacked Bella. I wanted him to send me back straight away, but he wouldn't. He said he had something else to know me first." Jasper met my eyes. They were tortured. My heart was thumping, wondering what horrible news he had to tell me.

"He showed me you. You were at the wharf and Braxton had you. He was about to kill you." Jasper finally finished.

"I remember." I replied. Braxton had me from behind, my hands forced above my head where I couldn't use them, or so the Vampire's thought. They hadn't seen much of my powers so when Susanahh forced Robin to lower his gun they were convinced they'd won. Robin and I even faked a lingering last look before I phased backwards, through Braxton, and swapped positions with him. He was trapped by my magic, and forced to watch as Edward took the opportunity to dismantle Susanahh. At that Jasper looked slightly taken aback.

"Then the portal turned back into floor and Trigon gave me a choice. Go back and save Bella, or go back and save you."

At this my blood ran cold, because suddenly everything fell into place. I remembered my shock at Jasper appearing at the Wharf once the battle was over, remembered his horror-struck face as he located me. _Oh Azar._ Trigon had fooled him by only showing him the part where it looked like I was in real trouble. Jasper had chosen _me_.

"I..." He started to speak, but broke off. I stared blankly ahead. Why would he choose me? Between Bella being attacked by a Vampire, a _newborn_ no less, and me doing my job as a superhero, how could I stand out as the one most in need? On an average day, Bella was in more danger walking on a slippery surface than I was on a mission. "I knew I should have gone back to the Tower and stuck to my mission. But I couldn't get that image of you out of my head. It looked like Braxton was about to kill you and I just couldn't..." He trailed off again. Neither of us could look at each other.

"When I returned to earth, I returned to the Wharfs to find you'd escaped somehow-" Jasper said hollowly. The way he said that, like that seemed impossible, broke me out of my frozen disbelief.

"Of course I escaped!" I blurted. How could he have thought I wouldn't? "It's my job and I've told you before that demons like me are far more powerful than Vampires."

"You're half human and you forget Braxton has almost killed you once before." Jasper replied. He was ashen faced, despite still being the most attractive male in the sky. His refusal to look at me was kindling for the spark that appeared when I learnt he had picked me over Bella. I felt anger grow inside me, overtaking tiredness and empathy because I could not relate to his decision at all.

"That was in Forks, in the middle of the night, when I was off-guard. Jump is my home turf and we knew Susanahh was coming. Even if I was simply human, Robin trains us daily for situations exactly like the one Trigon showed you. Yet you still thought I couldn't handle myself because I'm _lil-ole-Raven_"

"Don't talk to me like that." He replied in a low voice, topaz eyes flashing. Perhaps I shouldn't have mocked his accent. Still, I couldn't believe him. I needed to know what compelled him to pick me as the most vulnerable when Bella was the other option. _Bella._ Who probably couldn't recite the alphabet without Edward's encouragement.

"Haven't I proven that I can take care of myself?" I replied. Hadn't I? I'd escaped from his very house under the watch of Werewolves and fought newborn Vampires alongside him. Sure, there was that one time in Forks when Susanahh's coven had almost gotten the better of me, but that didn't mean I was about as defenceless as a child! "Just because we're fucking doesn't mean you have to protect me. I don't need you to take care of me, I can do it myself."

"Don't be so feminist. Or so crass." he muttered in disgust. Unfortunately for him, swearing was one of the most comfortable ways I could express emotion and feminism was to Azarath what Capitalism was to America. It was a matriarchal society and equal expectations for everyone were bred into me like apparently being a chivalrous fool was bred into him.

"I'll stop being so _fucking feminist_ if you relinquish your hero complex." I hissed. I felt something snap in his emotions, and he rounded on me, his eyes rapidly darkening. Stress, I guessed. In such close quarters it was almost frightening, but I wouldn't let him see that. I met him eye to eye.

"Do you honestly think I choose to come back to you because I thought you too weak? Because you're a woman I've got some sort of claim over? Do you honestly think so little of yourself?" he said sharply, turning to face me. That stopped me in my tracks. Instead of going over the times I had been vulnerable or needed protection, he'd brought up my self-esteem. What the hell was he talking about? He gave me a look like I was the crazy one.

"I choose to come back to you because the _slightest _chance you might have been killed terrified me more than anything else. I know you're skilled enough to fight your own battles but if you'd died... I came back because I'm too selfish to loose you. Bella was a price I was willing to pay." Jasper said angrily. I blinked, trying to absorb his words.

This was beyond just casual sex and friendship. His emotions hit me like a slap in the face, overpowering and rendering me speechless. He was angry at me of course, but that was just the surface. Beneath it all was an emotion I'd never before experienced myself, not in this form. I had felt love for my friends, and love for life, but never this... force, focused and bearing down on me. It seemed to swallow me up.

The violence of it all made me realise he hadn't picked me because he thought he had to. He'd picked me because he _loved _me. No one had ever loved me enough to put an innocent at risk before. Perhaps that's why I hadn't understood his reasoning at first, and snapped. How pathetic of me.

Jasper Cullen _loved _me. Even in my mind the words were absurd when strung together. Hell, the last two words on their own were unbelievable enough no matter who they were applied to. But I knew it was true, because I could feel his emotions pouring over me like rain. As we sat in silence but for the roar of the plane engine, my face frozen in an uncharacteristic mask of disbelief, I realised it felt good. More than good. It was _glorious _to be loved. I shut my jaw and stared at him.

The only problem was, I didn't know if I loved him back. Maybe I was just so exhausted I couldn't sort my own emotions from one another. Maybe I did love him and, with no instance to compare what I felt for him with, didn't know it. Either way, I was speechless. I couldn't remember the last time that had happened, or if it had ever happened at all. Jasper drew backwards, the anger diminishing and the other emotion, love, overtaking me.

Shakily I found my voice and instead of asking him why in Azar's name he thought he loved me, I asked him what happened after I started to heal Bella. As if nothing had happened. I felt his emotions nose dive into hurt and felt horribly cruel. That alone was a sign I felt more than I'd thought I did for him, but I couldn't talk about it the way he wanted. Not on this plane on the way to discover Bella and Edward's, fate. Not when I was so exhausted my thoughts seemed to be screaming at me and there was still so much he had to tell me about today's events before I could succumb to sleep.

Jasper stared at me for a moment, and I could feel him probing at the barriers I had up to protect my own emotions. Time seemed suspended. He wasn't blinking. I suddenly felt nervous, like my control might slip at any second. No one had ever made me feel so self-conscious and eager to please before. Finally he blinked and looked away, and I was able to breathe again.

"Edward managed to get Tuesday in a headlock. He was about to kill her but I wanted to ask her some questions first." He sighed and leant back into his seat like a man after a hard day at work. "I have no idea how, but she was crying by that point. Edward demanded to know how she was doing it and she told us her gift was her ability to lie, to act. That's how she fooled us. All the thoughts Edward heard, all the feelings we felt. She'd constructed them all."

As twisted as it sounded, this story was a good distraction from what Jasper had admitted but not verbalised to me. I had always found Tuesday's emotions to be shallow, and her aura suspicious. However I'd never suspected they were completely made up -I'd never heard of such a thing.

"What shocked me more than anything was how she avoided attacking Bella while we were there, since she wasn't really interested in the vegetarian lifestyle." He added, and I nodded. I knew how much it had bothered him, how weak he had felt compared to Tuesday. Before I knew what I was doing I'd placed my hand on his arm, just above his scarred wrist. It should have made me feel horrible. Like I was sending out mixed messages. But in the end I think it was a comfort to us both. I loved the cooling effect his skin had on mine and he lov- _enjoyed _the warmth of mine on his. He'd told me so, last night. Back when everything had been absolutely perfect.

"I asked her how she was able to do it. Tuesday said Susanahh threatened her. She said that if she didn't kill Bella, Susanahh was going to kill her mate and she could resist lunging at Bella before the time was right because that was all she thought about. I don't know if she was faking it, but she seemed genuinely scared for him." Jasper said heavily. "And then she begged us not to kill her."

Raven could just imagine it. The perfect, model-esque beauty whose eyes glistened with diamond tears, professing her love for some far-off, vulnerable man and begging to be let go so she could be with him. It made me feel sick. Everything I'd disliked about Tuesday - from the constant talk of vegetarianism to the irritating earnestness - had been a lie. All I was left with now was the impression of a desperate woman (I had long since stopped seeing them as Vampires) who only had one way out of her predicament. Kill Bella Swan for Susanahh. I couldn't make myself hate her for that. Especially when if I considered myself in her position, with any one of my team mates (not to mention Jasper) in danger, I would have done the exact same thing.

"But you did kill her." I frowned. Edward had said so. Jasper nodded, disappointment replaced with brooding. I knew there was more to the story than a flat-out refusal for mercy. Despite what Jasper had done in his past, he didn't enjoy killing. I traced my thumb over the pale crescent moons in his skin, encouraging him to speak. Maybe I was letting his love influence me more than I wanted to admit, because it made me feel so god-dam good compared to all the shit I had to deal with when I wasn't near him.

"I didn't know it, but apparently Susanahh mentioned she had killed her entire newborn army." He said, looking to me for conformation.

"She said they were too.. troublesome." I replied, remembering. Then that meant...

"I should think they would be. Victoria had appointed a General of sorts, Riley, to control her army but it sounds like Susanahh and Braxton just left them to their own devices. A group of newborns like that is too volatile to co-exist without harsh supervision." Jasper said, sounding comfortable for the first time in this conversation. It was all the strategies and military roles. He knew them, they were familiar and easy to pin down and understand.

"Well, Edward told her that Susanahh had murdered them all. At that Tuesday started wailing and went crazy, struggling and screaming. I'm surprised you didn't come out of your trance. Edward almost lost of hold of her, but he got a better grip and then... then she begged us to kill her."

I gaped at him. That was the dangerous side of love. When love for someone else consumed you and you needed them to survive. I vowed I would never be like that, if I ever did decide I loved him.

"I would have done it." Jasper said. "I killed strangers for as little as a square foot of land back in the Vampire wars. This seemed noble in comparison and I think you would have agreed with me had you seen the state she was in. But Edward got there first." He said heavily. "If you go for the head first, like I do, the process of dismantling a Vampire is much less painful. It's a small mercy, considering no matter what we all have to die by fire... Edward started with her arms and had ripped most of her to shreds before he even went near her head."

The Edward I'd seen when I'd come out of my trance had not only spoken of the dead like they were trash - he had tortured Tuesday before he'd let her die. I could understand on one level that she had done something terrible, but I had come so close to committing worse crimes in my lifetime. Done them without meaning to, like driving Dr. Light to insanity. Tuesday, if she'd finally decided to tell the truth in her last hour, had been given few choices and committed her crime reluctantly. It was abhorrent to think that the Vampire who was one of the best vegetarians in the world, who reportedly suffered mental anguish at the notion he was without a soul, had acted out his revenge on her in such a way.

"Please remember that at that point you'd been healing Bella for at least a half hour, and she had stopped making noises. Bella is his everything, and it looks like he might loose her. He hated himself for bringing her into this world of vampires. Don't judge him too harshly."

"Did he enjoy it?" I asked spiritlessly. The answer seemed important. After all I had said about the Cullens, I never thought any of them murderers. A family full of narcissists living in a fantasy land certainly, but never monsters.

"If he was expecting satisfaction from killing her, he didn't get it. That I can tell you for sure." Jasper sighed. "He was suicidal himself last time I felt his emotions."

I said nothing, but I had gotten the same vibe. What, and more importantly, why, had Trigon summoned Jasper today? If it was anarchy in my life he was aiming for, he'd succeeded. The thing was, I had no idea to find out his motives without paying a visit. Perhaps after we got to the Cullen house and faced Jasper's family it would look more appealing.

"Just so you know, if Braxton had wounded you that badly I would have done the same thing." Jasper added. It wasn't exactly a traditional declaration of love, but in the haunted world Jasper and I inhabited a promise to avenge one's death was almost the same thing. Last night we'd spoken of the vows we'd made to ourselves to never give into our nature and turn our hands to destruction. To admit willingness to break that vow was a testament to how strongly he felt. Again, I found I couldn't formulate a response. It was beyond my capabilities at the moment.

"Get some sleep." He said. I leant back in my seat only to find myself unable to settle. Maybe it was because Jasper's arms looked so much more comfortable. I wondered how selfish it would be to just...

Tiredness in this case was a blessing. It made it difficult to think with my eyes stinging and a headache. For once I allowed myself to do something simply because I wanted it, and leant into the cool of his body. I'd always longed for touch. As a child I'd only had contact when necessary- A dress pulled over my head, a comb dragged through my hair, a slap to stop my a dangerous tantrum. As a teenager brushing up against someone was too dangerous to attempt. Now it all seemed worth it, because he was the only one I ever wanted to touch again.

Jasper's hands were hesitant, but they came up to stroke my hair after a while. Half out of my mind, I nuzzled into his chest and closed my eyes. This didn't mean I loved him. It just meant that out of any other being on the planet, he was the one I felt the safest with, the one I wanted to be around. Jasper was my favourite person and I hoped that would be enough for him until I was able to sort my emotions out.

"What a mess." He murmured. I couldn't help agreeing as I nodded off. I bet he was regretting kidnapping me from my little apartment above the teashop now. If he hadn't, we'd still be wallowing in our own miseries, completely separate, instead of preparing to wade through a quagmire of problems that would undeniably change our lives one way or another. When we reached Forks we'd figure out whether it would be for better or for worse.

* * *

**So can't work out if I love or hate this. I do however love the next chapter I've already half-written, and will post it as soon as I can!**


	42. Fury

**I must thank all of you for your reviews, they are wonderful. Just to clear up some confusion, there in no 'Cain' in this story, in terms of a person. I used the expression "Raising Cain." a while back in Trigon's dialogue and I gather some people assumed Trigon was going to force Raven to summon some guy and are wondering why I seem to have forgotten this. Rather, the expression is just a different way of saying something like "raising hell" **

* * *

From the airport Jasper rented a car and we headed down the Highway that cut straight through Forks before the Quilette Reserve. I had forgotten how different the place was to California in my short absence. If we hadn't been headed for the Cullen house, I might even have taken pleasure in the switch from the smoggy high rises of Jump to the snow-capped mountains and pine scent of Forks. I loved my city for what it had given me, but it was no beauty. Yet, with such a grim day ahead, neither of us were in the mood for waxing lyrical about nature.

Especially not after the effects of healing Bella hit me and I forced him to stop the car in case I threw up in it. The shadow of her pain was brutal, and I felt compelled to check the mirror every few minutes to check my neck was still intact because I felt there should be chunks missing. That only made Jasper feel even guiltier, as he'd forgotten about the after-effects of healing since he'd seen them last when I'd healed that boy in the woods. I tried to distract him by asking him what we'd do after we saw the Cullens, but soon sank into my own thoughts when he began to answer me in nods.

I wondered if Jasper felt he was returning home. If he felt that release of breathe I felt whenever the T-tower came into view. If not, would he still decide to stay here? I didn't want to subject him to the rambling of my thoughts when he had that focused look on his face, so I only spoke if he asked me a question. Which wasn't often. We'd barely exchanged a few sentences before the combination of signs, trees and small houses became familiar and I knew we were close to the main town. After that we fell silent. Like always, the streets were almost deserted and it was chilly out, with a frigid wind not unlike the one that had swept through town the very first day I'd arrived. We crossed the bridge over the Calawah river and Jasper turned sharply into the unmarked driveway that wound down to his home. He cut the engine and we sat for a moment.

Jasper looked like he was considering his option to turn around and drive away, but I knew the Cullens must already know we'd arrived. With a world-weary sigh, Jasper got out and appeared on my side to open my door for me at Vampire speed. I frowned, but wasn't about to make a big deal about how I could have done it myself. If Jasper was still willing to be chivalrous after I'd practically ignored his admission of love, I wasn't about to complain. I tucked my hand into his, trying to use my empathy to calm his tumultuous emotions. Whatever was behind that door was unchangeable. Stalling with words of comfort was pointless - reassurances would not bring Bella to life, nor would kisses. There was nothing I could do to help but stand beside him in the aftermath. Preparing him, however slightly, to deal with the fallout from his decision was the only action within my power.

Like always, Jasper understood my gesture for what it was. It was wrong to think it at a time like this, but I couldn't help noting he was the only one who'd developed the ability, over time, to know exactly what I was thinking. I liked to think I was the same for him. With bated breathe, we entered the house without knocking. It appeared empty, but Jasper must have been able to hear or sense the others, because he turned right sharply and began to ascend the stairs. He moved at human speed, and I wondered if it was for my benefit or simply because he wanted to prolong the time before we confirmed (surely) Bella's death. He headed right to the study, where I'd found myself after he kidnapped me and stopped short just inside the room, looking like he'd seen a ghost. I shouldered past him, trying to account for his sudden shocked expression.

The study had been converted into the equivalent of the medical bay in Titan's tower, only with double the equipment and only one bed instead of four. Laying perfectly still on top of the lone stretcher was Isabel Swan, seemingly deceased. I would have thought so, and moved to comfort Jasper, if not for the accelerated beep of the heart monitor, which was quietly going off faster than I could count beats. The entire Cullen family was situated either around the bed or, like Carlisle and Esme, at the mahogany desk and the computer that sat atop it. Each one radiated worry, but there was none of the anguish I'd prepared myself to endure.

She was alive. Propably transforming as I stood in the doorway struck dumb, while Jasper had already recovered and gone to embrace Esme. I knew she was his adoptive mother of sorts, but I couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy and aggression when I saw it. After all, the adoptive mother part came from the same cover that had Rosalie and Jasper as twins despite their dramatic personality differences. They were closer in age than Jasper and I. _Where did that come from? _I wondered, alarmed I was able to think of such things in a circumstance that required all my effort to look solemn and not anger Edward. Perhaps I was in shock. I'd been so sure, as I'd delved deep inside of Bella in an attempt to heal her, that the damage was too great and the time before heart failure set in too short. It appeared as if Tuesday's venom had finished the job I'd been unable to.

"I'm glad you came." Carlise said, placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder that was definitely fatherly. His voice was firm but his expression kind, and I felt a rush of approval for him. Even if I was sure the Doctor would love nothing more than to study me and discover what I was, at least he wasn't directing fury towards Jasper like the rest of the family. I bristled, and moved to his side, unsure of why I was being so protective. It wasn't like I was here to defend his actions from his family. I was simply moral support.

"She's alive?" Like always, Jasper's accented voice was crystal clear. That there was no hoarseness only served to remind me that I was not in the presence of humans. Even Bella must have been part Vampire by now. Oddly I wasn't as worried about the inevitability of another newborn running around soon. However numerous the Cullen's faults were, letting Bella suck the town dry would never be one of them. Though I knew I'd have to explain that to Robin when I returned to Jump.

"Barely." Edward spoke from his chair next to her bed. He had her still hand in his. "And no thanks to you." That his voice was dark and flat, and his handsome face shadowed, proved the loss of his soul mate might have killed him after all. I'd never seen a vampire look less than red-carpet ready and Edward was now dangerously straddling the border between tired/handsome and _average_.

"Edward I-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. I'm forced to listen to enough excuses in your thoughts." he replied fiercly, looking up. By now his eyes were scarlet and in his crazed anger he looked more like a Vampire according to legends than I'd thought possible considering he usually looked like a model from the GAP catalogue.

"I want to hear it." Rosalie interrupted, her tone sharp. Everything from her white-blond waves, to her stripper heals had me irritated. "I know there has to be a good reason you left Bella defenceless but Edward refuses to enlighten us." Her voice were verging on accusatory and I knew it was only a matter of time before she launched into one of her classic tirades. That wasn't what had me frozen with fear however. With her words came the realisation that there was no way for Jasper to explain himself without both outing me as a demon, and professing he loved me. I wasn't sure which notion I found more terrifying. The only thing I was sure of was the overpowering urge to teleport deep into the forest and pretend this didn't have to happen.

"Of course there's a good reason." Alice said, stepping closer to the main group with Dante sombrely at her side. Up until now it had been easy for me to ignore her, as every Cullen was doing the same to me, but now that was impossible. Her doe eyes found mine and I returned her look with a curt nod. It irked me that she'd predicted my entire relationship with Jasper weeks ago. That she'd seen it before I'd even decided I wanted it. Though I had to admit I was impressed with her skill and felt a sudden burning desire to get her alone and asked what would happen to Jasper and I in the future. "I can't see it in my visions, so it must have something to do with Raven, or the wolves."

I was sure she added to wolves to be kind. There was little doubt on anyone's face that I was involved in this mess.

Jasper appeared torn, and despite my wish to make this easy on him I knew that the second he spilled my secrets betrayal would come crushing down on me. Here was the decision that had been looming over us since we started our relationship. As soon as the threat of Susanahh was over, he would logically return to Forks and his family, and I would continue protecting Jump City as a Titan. Now it was, he had the choice to either do that, or do... something else entirely that meant we could see each other. I knew, and so did he, that telling the Cullens my secret would severely shake my trust in him, especially since we hadn't had the foresight to discuss this when we had the chance. What he said next would lay the foundations for the future. He'd have to choose between me and his family and if he told them my secret his decision would be clear. It wasn't what I wanted, but it was inevitable.

"I can't explain the entire story. Raven was in mortal danger and I could not protect them both." Jasper finally said. I unfroze a little. He didn't want to tell, even though it was making things harder.

"Why weren't you there to defend Bella in the first place!" Rosalie asked, her temper boiling over. I see she had gotten over any qualms she had with Bella then.

"I-" Jasper started to say something, what I would never know, because Edward stood up and he fell silent.

"Don't lie to them." He snapped, and I knew that no matter how hard Jasper fought to keep my secret, there was no use. "Tell them what she is, or I will."

All the heads in the room flicked to stare at me. Rosalie had nothing but contempt in her beautiful features, Emmett looked confused and angry and the Cullen parents were simply sad. Dante seemed as if he was pretending to be somewhere else and Alice was unreadable. Jasper stared back at his brother, silent. I wanted to run to him and become lost in his embrace. Thank him for not giving me up. Hit him for having such a morally hideous family. Their stare-down continued as Jasper refused to speak. Edward broke first.

"Fine then. Jasper's promised her he wouldn't tell anyone, but I never did. His little girlfriend here is a demon." He said coldly. I found my hands curling into fists. I had done nothing to him. In fact, I had given all my energy to save his fiancee. This was how he retaliated?

"A demon?" Carlisle exclaimed, eyes widening. His reaction was the nicest. Full of curiosity and shock. The others either gasped and drew back or crumpled their expressions into disgust.

"I knew you were evil the second I laid eyes on you." Rosalie hissed.

"Because Vampires are such angels." I snarled, unwilling to contain myself. If Jasper had recoiled when I'd told him what I was, I would have felt self-loathing. With Rosalie, I felt nothing but righteous anger. I was not evil. I did my best to stay on the side of light despite the darkness constantly calling out to me, and most of the time I got it right. Perversely, only when Rosalie questioned it did I feel so sure of my accomplishments. On the average day I wasn't exactly proud of myself or happy that I existed.

"None of us are saints." Carlisle said loudly, looking around at everyone. Even if he was insane, he was the only Cullen I'd ever call reasonable. No one was a saint. We were all fighting our personal God and Devil on each shoulder.

"Only one of us is the devil's spawn." Edward shot back. "Her father, who Jasper thinks may be the devil, kidnapped him from earth while he was looking after Bella."

Following this there was a heartbeat's silence. It wasn't long space of time but, surrounded by vampires who did everything so fast I could barely keep up, it was eerie.

"That's too strange, even for us." Emmett shook his head, but the others simply looked to Jasper. I noticed Vampires took these sorts of thing in their stride, much more so than the Titan's would when I was forced to tell them. still, it could hardly be a worse encounter than this.

"He was trapped where ever Raven had imprisoned him." Jasper sighed. "He showed me that both Raven and Bella were in mortal danger..." He trailed off.

"Let me get this straight." Emmett said. "For some reason you had to choose between Bella," he motioned to her unconscious form. "and a demon you just met, and you choose the _demon?_"

I remembered a time when Emmett would tease me and act as if I might be likeable. That was clearly over. I glared, but he refused to look at me. Like I was less than a person. Like I was a shadow, darkness itself.

"Yes." Jasper said, narrowing his eyes. I could feel his shame morphing into anger and despite my fury at the family, understood their confusion. I myself couldn't even comprehend that Jasper loved me enough to risk Bella's life and all the consequences that came with it. Emmett stared at him in disbelief for a moment and then looked away in disgust.

"She must be some lay." He snorted. In the time it took me to summon energy to my hands in balls of darkness as alive as any flame, Jasper already had Emmett up against the bookcase. The wood was crushed under the force, and splintered all over the carpet. Emmett tried to free himself, but despite his strength I knew Jasper was better at everything else. With his technique and instinct, he could win any fight. I was too angry to be impressed.

"She saved Bella. She healed her for hours and was too exhausted to stand afterwards!" He growled in Emmett's face, before switching his gaze to Edward, face contorted in distaste. "You say she's barely hanging on? That's because of Raven. Her _demonic _powers saved your girlfriend's life."

"Only she didn't save her life, did she?" Rosalie declared. "Bella is dead. She's coming back as a vampire! She'll never have a family now."

"Is that all you think about?" I asked incredulously. "She choose Edward - she was never going to have children anyway."

"She never had a choice!" Rosalie cried. She was obviously projecting her experience onto Bella. After seeing Bella and Edward as a couple, nothing I could have said or done would have broken them apart. Nothing would have made her want someone else. That's why I hadn't bothered to go through with Rosalie's request to stop their marriage. I knew a lost cause when I saw it. These Vampires couldn't see the big picture. Bella had wanted to be a Vampire and be with Edward - now she was getting that. Sure, right now she was being painfully transformed while she lay on a table with her throat ripped out, but in a few years this would be an ugly memory. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were all acting as if I'd convinced Jasper to bite her himself, and decided to heal her out of guilt.

"You think Raven undoing some physical damage redeems you?" Edward asked, in a blink shoving Jasper off of Emmett. Jasper stumbled but dug his feet into the floor and spun back around. They stood facing each other, fists curled, spoiling for a fight. I was ready to suspend everyone in midair if one broke out. This room was too small for Vampire squabbles. "I forgave you when you tried to kill her once before, but not a second time Jasper!"

"You know my thoughts, I did what I thought was right." Jasper hurled back.

"That's a lie." Edward roared. "I can read your mind, and your thoughts tell me you knew the right thing to do was go back to Bella. She was defenceless! Raven had her powers, her team and their weapons! Even if that wasn't enough, it was her job! Yours was to protect Bella, and you decided you didn't want to any more."

"I didn't _decide _I was tired of protecting her! You have no idea what it felt like to have to choose between your soul mate and mine."

At this, Rosalie let out a burst of derisive laughter.

"You can't love _her_." she sneered.

"Rosalie." Carlisle warned. Nice to see someone didn't like to see me used as a verbal punching bag. Jasper didn't seem to like it much either, but he ignored his sister to focus on Edward. While they might have took it as a sign he didn't care about me as much as he claimed, I knew it was his way of telling me he knew I could handle my own battles. His way of telling me he'd understood what I'd always tried to tell him about being capable. If we'd been anywhere else but here, I might have kissed him for finally getting it. As such, I met his eyes for a second and in that glance tried to tell him I understood why he was letting the verbal abuse go as much as he could. It was odd, like telepathy, but not. I just knew he understood what I was trying to convey. Jasper dragged his gaze back to his brother and spoke through gritted teeth.

"As much as I knew what losing Bella would do to you, I knew what losing Raven would do to me. I only realised it at that moment, but it's true. I wasn't willing to give her up for you but none of that matters because no one lost a god damn _thing_ yesterday. Bella is transforming, like she always meant to."

"She thought she still had time to back out." Edward snapped, eyes still on Jasper. "Now she has no choice."

I felt his anger spill over into rage. There was only so much a person could tolerate the treatment we were getting. Jasper had passed the point of looking to atone and was just holding onto his temper.

"All of us have sacrificed for your relationship with Bella. _I _have sacrificed for it. We're a family, and we want each other to be happy but I love Raven. I could _not_ leave her in Braxton's hands. For once I did something for myself, and I know you would have done the same thing in my position."

"Raven is a demon!" Edward roared. "Do not compare saving Bella to saving _her. _Bella is brave, kind and _human_. It's not the same thing."

"You're right, Raven's not completely human." Jasper said with narrowed eyes. "She's better. She saves other people instead of expecting them to save her. If her traits are demonic, I wish there were more demons in this world."

And that would forever stick in my mind as the most wonderful thing someone had ever said about me. It had me rooted to the spot as the words sunk in and I tried to savour the feeling of being loved in case someone tried to snatch it away. It was a sensation that rolled through my entire body and warmed every cell I was made of. It made it hard for me to stand. I wanted to fall down and drown in it. Nobody had ever defended me so fiercely, had said such good things about me with their voice so thick with conviction.

"She is not worth more than Bella." Edward snarled venomously. The words didn't even reach me. All I could see what Jasper's face, determined and monstrous with passionate anger. For _me. _

"Oh yes she is! Worth more than anyone, at least to me." Jasper replied. Edward growled and lunged at him, but I caught him with my magic before he connected, holding him motionless before I even knew what I was doing.

"Now I love pretending I'm not here just as much as you all seem to," I said dryly, making a miraculous recovery to my normal self. "But I draw the line at letting you attack him."

Jasper straightened his shirt and walked over to me, his beautiful features fallen into a hard sort of sadness. I let Edward go and he fell to the floor in a graceful heap.

"When you realise how repugnant your version of gratitude is and amend it, I'll talk to you any time you want about what I've done. If you don't want to talk I'll stay until Bella wakes up anyway. It's her I must apologise to, and no one else." He sighed, grabbing my hand. "C'mon."

He led me downstairs and out the door, his back rigid (even for him) and his jaw clenched. "Lets give them a chance to cool off." he said, though he seemed very much in need of calming himself. That situation had been so intense, their reactions to his story so brutal, he would have to have been emotionless to not be stressed coming out of it. Even I felt my nerves stretched beyond what was healthy.

"A chance to bitch about how _evil _I am and how you r_uined_ every ones life, more like." I said sarcastic. The pressure of his hand in mine for a prolonged amount of time was very foreign to me. I wasn't used to so much sustained contact. By now I'd acclimatised to any sexual touching, but this was different. Gentle.. and clearly the territory of a relationship intended to be long-term. Only now did I admit to myself that perhaps long-term was good.

"They didn't mean it." He said as he turned to face me, though it sounded to me as if he were trying to convince himself. Why did his family have to be so unreasonable and crazy? If you could suspend disbelief that he loved me, his story was understandable. Jasper didn't deserve this.

"They sounded pretty certain."

"Edward's just frustrated and worried. You could feel that, couldn't you? He reeks of stress. Rosalie.. she just likes having someone to be mad at, and since Bella isn't an option and you talk back to her..."

"At least Carlisle and Esme were being reasonable." I conceded dully. He kissed me on the forehead, his lips a welcome blast of cold to my skin. There was that woozy feeling again.

"Exactly. Emmett will come round. He always does. Everything will turn out fine." He breathed, looking past me to the mountains. "You'll see."

"I thought you liked me for my realism." I complained. He laughed, and the carefree sound eased my nerves a little.

"My apologies ma'am. You're right, everything is probably going to turn out terrible like always." he sighed, looking back to my face again.

"Now we can agree on something." I replied lightly, trying to hide the effect it had on me when he turned on the Southern charm. He smiled. For the first time I noticed his grin was lop-sided. Usually I'd been too blinded by his perfect features to notice small details like that.

"So now that's decided. What do we do for the next couple of hours while my family works the hatred out of their systems so we can stand to share the same room with them?"

"I guess I should try and find out what Trigon wanted with you." I mused.

"You're not going to see him, are you?" Jasper asked, startled.

"No. That's too risky. I thought I'd enter my mediation mirror and have a talk with Rage. She thinks the way he does, being the most demonic emotion. She'll be able to come up with the most likely theory."

I wasn't looking forward to it though. I hadn't been to Nevermore for months, and I'd never been away for so long. However, I had so many reasons I _had _to go it was ridiculous. Discovering what rage has to say for one thing but almost more importantly, since Trigon's plan seemed to have yielded no long term effects, I had to understand my collective emotions regarding Jasper. I felt like maybe... maybe I did love him. How was I to be sure? I had thought I'd loved Malchior once, and though what I'd felt then paled in comparison to now, I was new to emotions, and scared. Jasper tucked his hair behind his ears and watched me think. If he were anyone else I would have snapped at him to stop staring.

The truth was, there was so much more to loose if I loved him back. Jasper valued, above anything else, loyalty. If he had not thought me in mortal danger he would have been at Bella's side in a heartbeat. The Cullens were his safety net, the ones who kept him on the straight and narrow, away from human blood. He had ties with them, had pledged to be a part of their family and protect them as best he could. How could he do that if he planned to stay with me in Jump? If I loved him, there was no good option. It would be horribly selfish for me to suggest he come with me, and horribly selfish of him to suggest I stay here in this tiny town where everyone knew each other and their business, where there was no crime (Or anything, for that matter) for miles.

If I loved him, our separation would be unbearable. Even though a part of me knew it was unbearable anyway, I needed to check. I needed to be sure, without a doubt, that he was my... soul mate, or whatever.

"I should hunt then." Jasper finally said, his eyes searching mine.

"You should." I agreed. His eyes were burgundy instead of the golden-wheat colour I was used to. He seemed to sense I had more reasons for going to Nevermore than I was telling. It was like he was aware of the crossroads I stood at.

"I know I implied it before..." He said, meandering the few steps over to where I stood and tilting his head down. "but I love you." He murmured, capturing my lips in his. His arms came around and swept me closer to him as he kissed me so sweetly I felt like I was floating, sinking into him. It was too perfect to keep my eyes open, and as I moved closer I knew I would never be close enough, and, even if this kiss lasted until I died, it would never be long enough.

That was the first time anyone had ever spoken those words to me. No parent, mentor, friend or lover had ever thought me special enough until him. As he kissed me I swore I could feel the world spinning around us, like when we united we became its centre. Then suddenly, he broke it off, grinned at me, and ran full speed out of sight. The time between his lips on mine and his disappearance was so short it left me dizzy.

I headed to the car to fish my mediation mirror from my bag and realised why he'd done it. He'd given me so much by saying he loved me, and I'd given him nothing in return. His departure, so sudden it gave me whiplash, was punishment. Designed to leave me wanting more. That kiss had resonated in every _single _part of my body, and with his disappearance I felt shock like being dunked in freezing cold water. If his intention was to leave me here, in the Cullen driveway, aching with desire, he had succeeded. What a jerk.

* * *

**Damn, there is maybe four chapters left. I've written the final one ahead of time and have decided you will all love it or absolutely deteste it. Haha. **


	43. Noteworthy Conversations

**I am detirmined to have this story done by Christmas, my turtledoves. I will sit at my computer, deprived of candy canes and the music from my Christmas playlist if that's what it takes. No, i'm not joking when I say those are things I'd really miss because this time of year does odd things to me. Maybe it's the heat. **

**This chapter is short, as it's part one of a massive chapter I wrote but thought should be split up later. Never fear, since it's already done the second half will be up in exactly two days :)** **Once again I thank my beatific reviewers - I love you all like Christmas. **

* * *

_Raven Roth_

Nevermore seemed rather more crowded than usual, as if all my emotions had been waiting for me to arrive. They were gathered together and as soon as I appeared began chattering all at once. Like they'd known I was coming.

_Oh course they knew. _I chastised myself. They were part of me, though it was easy to forget when they were so irritating as individuals. It was hard to believe the mess of personalities that existed in Nevermore, when combined, where my very own essence.

"Shut up." I ordered in monotone. It was perhaps the one thing that marked me as the original Raven, the whole Raven. None of them had my low tone, especially not the likes of joy or anger who respectively spoke like a child and a cold-hearted demoness. That and the clothes I wore when I entered my meditation mirror, in this case jeans and a wife beater I'd found lying around after my shower, appeared altered on each of the personalities. Most disturbingly was lust, who had her purple shirt tied in a knot between her breasts, showing off the flat stomach Robin's cardio drills had given me. "Knowledge." I addressed the only quiet member of the congregation, who was watching the others squabbling with distaste. "I've come with questions."

"Obviously, we all know that already." she replied in that know-it-all tone I found insufferable. Her shirt was egg-yolk yellow, and she'd been too smart to change the outfit more than that.

"That's wonderful." I bit out, frustrated already with the dynamics of the group vying for my attention. "I won't have to explain it then." When she didn't address either of the questions I came here to answer, I sighed. This trip was a necessity,and most definitely not a pleasure. "Well?"

"I was waiting for you to indicate which of your questions you wanted an answer to first. It's the logical thing to do."

I tore my gaze from her passive face to the emotion sidling up to me, her chest pushed out and hands threading their way around my waist.

"Raven, you haven't been to visit lately, but I forgive you." She said breathily, all but whispering in my ear. I jerked away before she could hook her fingers around the belt-loops of my jeans and nibble my ear lobe. Affection often morphed into lust intermittently, starting when I hit puberty, and was always ready to engage in any kind of carnal relations, be it with any and every man I came across or sickeningly, myself. She had more than once suggested I take advantage of the unique opportunities afforded to me by interaction with my physical selves in Nevermore. _Think of the ninth-somes we could have _she had once enthused. "Especially after you finally let us fuck that delicious vampire. I can't say I enjoyed the wait but was it oh so worth it in the end."

Wanting to avoid her for as long as possible, I pretended I couldn't see or hear her and returned my gaze to knowledge.

"I want to understand Trigon's motives for kidnapping Jasper."

"Well, the smart thing to do is to ask rage." she replied blandly. Two minutes in Nevermore and I was already itching to strangle my individual components.

"How original." I muttered, and strode through the figures crowded around to the only lone emotion, Rage. She was bound by chains of dark, pulsating magic near the foot of the only landmark for miles in this domain, a twisted willow tree. Head down to the grass, which had turned black and withered, dead, around her. I stood at least a foot away, in case she made a grab for me.

"Tell me what you think." I demanded, because that was the only way I could ever make her talk. Slowly, her head rose and I was confronted with two sets of glowing, ungodly red eyes. Her hair was ebony and her skin was somehow much whiter than mine, thrown into sharp contrast. It was not the face of a full demon, but how I was when I was enraged, on the slippery slope towards losing my control completely. When she spoke, her voice was pure malice and I considered that should be her real name, rather than rage, because every nuance of her personality was dripping with it.

"I know nothing for sure." She said. Her voice was straight from hell, booming and ordering me to yield. The ends of her words flicked upwards like barbs. Maybe Jasper's admission of love had influenced me with confidence I would not otherwise process, but I was immune to the fear I might give into her. I had her securely imprisoned, just like Trigon. She was a part of me, and she would do as I wished. I was her warden and master.

"I asked what you _thought._" I said coldly.

"It seems he took Jasper with the intention of rattling you." Unlike the other emotions, she did not refer to 'us'. Though a part of me, she was the most alienated part, the part I despised, and she knew the division between us. "He wants to show you that you didn't think of everything, that he can always find ways around your determined efforts to stop him."

"But that does him no good. All he did was alert me to the fact that there was a loop-hole, ensuring that I will fix it in time. It made me look for any more ways he could manipulate his prison and I haven't found any."

The furious look on rage's face told me there were no more. As the portion of my being that wanted to dominate earth by setting Trigon free, she would have devoted her entire existence to dwelling on it. I was pleased, but unnerved. There had to be some other reason...

"Perhaps Trigon wanted to meet Jasper. See if he could sway him over to _our_ side. The _right_ side."

"He thought if Jasper could be persuaded to join your cause, I would come willingly too?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, if it looked like you loved him." Knowledge answered behind me. I whirled around.

"That brings me to my next question." I said. There was no need to be uncomfortable, not around what was essentially the facets of my mind. I had to know what I really felt for Jasper. "_Do _I love him?"

"We certainly lust for him." Lust pouted, a pained expression on her face. "Remember when we saw him in _uniform_?" Her hands were creeping up her abdomen, towards her breasts as she closed her eyes. I averted my eyes, embarrassed for myself. That much I knew already. Happy was bouncing on the balls of her feet and tugging at her bubblegum pink shirt, no doubt bursting to speak.

"He makes us so happy." she cried, dissolving into giggles as she took my hands, her face twisted into a bright smile that looked ridiculous on my face. I wrenched my hands away as she spun, wishing they would stop touching me just as Brave slapped me on the back, demanding my attention.

"He's no pansy." She said proudly. "There's a fair bit of danger around him. I like it."

Nervously, timid met my eyes. She was drowning in an over-sized grey wife-beater far too large for her, as if she wanted to disappear.

"He makes us feel safe." She said quietly, sending chills up my spine. I didn't like to admit it, but moments of feeling safe were rare in my life, and it bothered me. My sense of fear was well-developed and now that I thought about it, I didn't feel scared around Jasper. It was as if being with him was a way to push back every negative emotions while bringing the positive out of hiding. "Even after he accidently broke our wrists. He wont hurt us, not in the way it counts."

I stared at her, wide eyed because everything she said felt like an epiphany. The sound of sobbing drew my eyes to the figure crumpled on the ground, her body wracked and trembling.

"But we hurt him!" Sorrow wailed, hugging herself tightly as if she might fall apart. "He told us he loved us and we said nothing. Oh Azar, he hates us now, I know he does!" She dissolved into tears once more and her words were inaudible. I felt crowded, rather than the clear headed as I'd been expecting once I heard my true feelings.

"He could never hate us." A clear, even voice that hinted at laughter declared. I looked up to see the emotion clad in brown, her expression peaceful. Wisdom, who I suspected had become Love in addition. "He loves us too much to put his ego before our happiness." She said, coming ever closer as the others backed off. She was the one I wanted to talk to, the one I had come here for. She was everything in me that was instinctual, spiritual, and I trusted her to have the ultimate answer to my most important question. "It's one of the reasons, why we love him back."

"We do?"

"Of course, Raven! Don't stall and waste time because you're afraid. Timid said it herself, he won't hurt us in the way that counts. He wont harm us the way Malchior or anyone else ever has." she beamed.

"What if you're wrong?" I asked, unsure. Timid crept closer, as wrapped up in wisdom's words as the rest of us.

"It doesn't matter. We love him. Every part of you loves him, even rage though she would never say it aloud."

I blinked at the answering snarl from Malice. It was true almost every figure had enthused about him. Every part except...

All eyes swivelled to the orange-clad emotion lounging on the grass, half asleep. She looked up with raised eyebrows.

"What? I wasn't listening." Crass yawned. "I mean, he opens doors and stuff for me. So I guess he's cool."

A glowing report. Every part of me, from sloth to brave, wanted Jasper around indefinitely so now there was no way to deny what I felt for him was anything less than love.

"This is a wonderful thing." Wisdom sighed, and I knew when I finally got back to the tower, every single one of my cloaks will have turned pure white in my absence. The desire to get back to him rose in me like the tide, urging me to escape Nevermore.

"Go back!" Sorrow wailed, distraught, in response to my sudden longing. She was the part of me that began to panic when Jasper was not there to calm me with his presence.

"Please do." Crass said distastefully. She embodied the part of me that was more than a little embarrassed I had come to rely on a man. It was only a small part, because I didn't rely on Jasper for much. Only my happiness.

"It's the only thing that stops her crying." Knowledge explained.

"I'll go then." I said softly, and with a last look at the stormy skies of my mind-scape I tumbled back onto the immaculate Cullen grass, leaving Nevermore and it's irritating inhabitants behind. I scooped my mirror up and returned it to it's spot in the boot of the rental car, nestled among some spare clothes I'd gathered in the minutes I had to pack for our trip. I slid into the passenger's seat and waited for Jasper to return from the hunt, worrying about the future despite my hope. Telling him would be unpleasant, as I was unused to telling someone I _liked_ them, let alone loved them more than I thought were possible for me. The future was a foggy, tenuous thing, with countless paths I could take. The ones I hoped to end up on, I brought Jasper along, but there were options that meant it was impossible for us to remain together. It all depended on several factors. First, what we would do next.

It was clear we weren't a 'thing' any longer. When one party in a relationship admits something as serious and life-changing as love, it would be foolish to assume nothing would change. I had gotten away with ignoring his declaration for one day, but sooner or later we would talk, and I would reluctantly admit I loved him back and we would become something serious or fall apart based on where we went from there. Because once Bella was awake, if we were a couple, we would have to decide where to head next. Stay in Forks? Go to Jump?

Forks was pretty, I supposed, looking out the grimy window to the screen-saver of a landscape that stretched across Washington State. It was also sparsely populated. Navel-gazing. Dark. I wasn't like the Cullens. I couldn't sit on my powers or use them to accumulate wealth so I could buy a fancy house with windows instead of walls and live in seclusion. While I liked to avoid people, I had a responsibility to save them. How many people could I realisticly help in a small town like this? I would rue the day when I helped apprehend bored teenagers shoplifting, and chased down locals driving with a suspended license. Even if I had Jasper to come home to. I shuddered at the thought of moving into the house that sat behind me, full of selfish, melodramatic vampires and horrible auras. I imagined once we re-entered the house it would be more of the same. Bitchy comments from Rosalie, moaning about how Bella would never be able to have children as if life for a woman revolved around fertility until I became on the verge of announcing a pregnancy scare to annoy her. Alice dancing into the room like a hunting spider, looking so beautiful I would wonder why Jasper wanted me until I remembered I had the ability to walk and talk like an adult. Edward brodding, like a self-hating manic-depressive whose cycles were controlled by Bella. It was co-dependant relationships like theirs that had helped turn me off relationships in the first place, and I hated the thought of enduring their family this week, let alone for the rest of my life. .

Going back to Jump would be my choice, but what did Jasper want? He had been saved by this coven from what I assumed was a terrible time after both his wars. They'd cared for him, especially Esme, Carlisle, and Alice, and had become his family. Who was I, if I claimed to love him and then looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him to pick up and move for the big, gritty city, for peaceful moments interrupted by the shrill shriek of alarms, cries of "Titan's go!" and never-ending battles?

There was also my team to consider. No upstanding Titan would take abandon their team and city for a man. What kind of friend would I be if I left them? And if Jasper came back with me, what then? Would they want him in our home? Would they accept him as one of us? How would _he_ cope, sitting at home, glued to the news report of the latest battle and fighting off the urge to rush in after me?

Even after we got that sorted- and Azar knew how we would- there was still his feeding to consider. Without Alice to keep him in line, the job would fall to me. I couldn't foresee the future and it would take some getting used to if- and the thought chilled my blood- he even wanted to continue drinking animal blood at all. I knew he'd been a 'real' vampire for decades, and preferred it immensely to the vegetarian way. Could I live with him if he made that choice? I thought not.

The questions and scenarios raced around my head, and I knew I would have to meditate again if I was to re-enter the Cullen house without slamming Rosalie and Edward together repeatedly until they learned to treat their brother and I with a little more respect. I couldn't bring myself to do it now, eager and nervous as I was to receive Jasper and give him news about both Trigon and my emotional conclusion so we could begin sorting out our lives. My pocket began to vibrate and despite the complete lack of action this afternoon compared to this mornings bloody events, I had forgotten all about the mess we had left at the Tower, and the furious Titans who would want answers. My T-com refused to still no matter how long I left it, so I bit the bullet and answered.

"Hello Robin."

"Raven – what the _hell_?"

"Nice to speak to you too."

"Cut the sarcasm. I want an explanation."

"I know." I sighed, wishing I had prepared one in advance. "I said I would give you one."

"Well? By the way, the couch and carpet are _covered _in blood. Do you realise what conclusion we jumped to when we got back, exhausted and traumatised from watching Edward murder and cremate those vampires, and found you missing? Of course you left the note, but Cyborg and I were convinced you would never run off with Jasper Hale and leave such a short explanation and with the place looking like the scene of a homicide we thought something terrible had happened! We thought you'd been kidnapped!" Robin ranted, but instead of making me feel bored and wistful for the comfort and seclusion of my bedroom like usual, It filled me with guilt. I hadn't factored in Robin's paranoia as I should have, because I'd been too tired. Though that was no excuse for worrying my friends.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think." I replied softly. I had been too preoccupied with figuring out why Jasper had left the Bella alone with Tuesday.

"That much is obvious!" He snorted, and I could feel his anger in our bond.

"I was exhausted Robin, in fact I'm still tired."

"I don't care, you better get explaining. You can start with what happened to Tuesday. Jasper came back to our little crematorium with an extra body to burn and wouldn't tell us a thing. I understood why Susanahh and Braxton had to be destroyed, even if I didn't like it, but I won't stand for a murder- Vampire or not- without a damned good reason." He growled.

"Tuesday was working for Susanahh." I said quietly, trying to bring his volume down with mine. "Jasper was... out and she attacked Bella. She ripped her throat out basically, that's what all the blood's from."

There was a sharp inhale on the other line.

"Is she dead?" Robin asked, all the blustering indignation all but gone.

"No, let me finish. When I took Edward and Jasper back to the tower, Tuesday was feeding from her and they only just managed to get her off. Bella was dying, but I did the best I could considering the damage."

"You healed her?"

"I said I tried. When I say her throat was ripped out I mean it. Everything was exposed. Save for a sliver of skin on the back of her neck, she was mostly decapitated. It wasn't pretty, and I did the best I could until I ran out of energy. By the time I came back to the real world, I guess Jasper was with you. Edward was sitting there, and he told me Carlisle was on his way and Tuesday was dead."

"...and for some strange reason you thought it was your job to go with them to Forks?" His voice was flat, devoid of anything but blatant disbelief at my decision. He wouldn't, couldn't, understand my feelings for Jasper because he had only facts to go off. The facts I had been kidnapped by Jasper, suspicious of the Cullens and hadn't been acting different lately supported the idea my view of Jasper Hale was neutral was best.

"We were unsure if Bella would survive. I spent hours healing her, and I managed to stop the bleeding, but she wasn't breathing well and her pulse was weak. Jasper thought it was his fault and I had to go with him-"

"-why?" Robin demanded. "You don't even like Jasper. He kidnapped you, remember?"

"I... it turns out I do like him." I replied. It wasn't exactly an admission of epic proportions, but this was Robin I was talking to. My best friend, if I ever had one. We shared a bond, and he was my leader. He could read between the lines.

"How much?" His reply was stiff, hesitant, as if he didn't want my answer. As if he wanted to pretend I meant exactly what I'd said, instead of what he knew I was trying to tell him.

"About as much as I'm capable of, I suppose."

There was silence, so I ploughed on, recounting the cold hard facts that were easy to talk about. It was a way to ignore a line crossed, a boundary broken, and a leader in shock. "I went back with him, to Forks, and I'm here now. We just got in. Bella is alive, though unfortunately Tuesday infected her and there was no time to suck the venom out. She's transforming into a vampire right now, and I think it's best I stay here until she wakes up."

I prayed Robin considered Jasper's reasons for being away when Tuesday attacked unimportant since Bella survived, so I wouldn't have to explain Trigon. If I did, he would turn his obsessive mind to it and never let go.

"Jasper Hale?" he asked, and I thought he didn't hear a word I'd said. I cringed.

"Yes."

"The Vampire. Who just broke up with his wife." Robin said in a low voice. It wasn't a question, so I didn't reply. There was a heavy sigh on the other end of the line.

"I always thought if you bought into opposites attracting, you'd end up with Beastboy." He said. He didn't sound happy, but nor was he yelling and demanding I return home this instant.

"We aren't opposites." I said, unwilling to dread on the horrific mental picture he'd conjured. Comparing Beastboy, immature and jovial, to Jasper, with the wisdom of a century lived and two wars fought, was laughable.

"Cyborg won't be happy."

"If I'm happy, he will be too. Eventually."

"Are you sure Jasper will make you happy?" He paused. "Raven, I don't want to reopen old wounds or imply you're... incapable of making good decisions, but remember... remember Malchior. I know you never talked about it with me, but I could tell he hurt you badly. I want you to think about it. I don't want this to be the same thing."

I realised, when I thought about Jasper at the same time, the thought of Malchior wasn't as achey as it once was. The Dragon had been a mistake, but the kind that in hindsight didn't matter so much.

"It isn't." I promised.

"Then I'm sure you're right about Cyborg. Not that I particularly like Jasper, but we all just want you to be happy." He said softly.

"I know."

We didn't usually talk like this. Maybe it was the distance, the way lack of eye contact and a phone line could make you more comfortable with awkward topics. I wondered what Robin would say if Jasper decided to stay in Forks and almost wished I hadn't said a word. Though it was worth it to know that my friends would always be my friends no matter what choices I made.

"Listen." I said, spotting a blur materialise between two pine trees . "I've got to go. I'll be home soon, and... we'll talk more." I felt I owed it to him, for being so understanding. There was a warmth slowly spreading through my body, as if fate was letting my life fall into place at last.

"Fine, but the rest of the team and I agreed you're on kitchen duty for a week since you managed to avoid cleaning up the blood." He said, trying to regain back his stern demeanor.

"Of course." Despite myself I laughed, picturing them in my head trying to salvage the couch. I hung up as Jasper opened the car door and slid in, his hair ruffled from the wind.

"Nice hunt?" I asked, turning my torso to look at him. Not a smudge of dirt on his face, or a red stain on his white t-shirt. It was as if he'd taken a trip to the mall rather than a trip into the forest to drain the blood of large carnivorous animals. That was Vampires for you. Being around them was starting to make me self-conscious.

"It was alright. I think I'll have to go again soon though, it's been a while." He said nonchalantly.

The sun was setting, and with dread I turned my eyes to the imposing Cullen house. I could feel a noxious cocktail of emotions emitting from and it, and thought there was no way I would be able to sleep in such a house, where I could feel the hatred it's owners nursed for me. I caught Jasper looking to, and thought it would be even worse for him considering he would have to suffer through the emotional climate all on his own. We turned away from it simultaneously. I liked being in synch with him. I had never experianced it with anyone, friend, family or lover.

"You know, I don't think this car is that cramped. You could sleep here if you wanted." Jasper said slowly, hopefully. I smiled, genuinely happy, and jumped out so we could lay down the back set. It wasn't quite dark yet, but an early night couldn't hurt after the day I'd had. My lids had been heavy before Jasper appeared, so of course now I was wide awake, my heart thumping and skin tingling.

The conversations in Nevermore and on the phone had given me confidence, so I pulled Jasper into the car with me and paid him back in kind for the way he'd left me to go hunting. It the best way to lay all my emotions out and satisfy the urge to mesh with him as one person, at least for an hour or two. Afterwards I told him about Rage's opinion on Trigon, and figuring I had nothing to lose as I drifted off to sleep, whispered how I thought I loved him as he held me under the light of the moon.

* * *

**Just a random thought that made me laugh- In Twilight, when a human turns into a vampire all their human flaws (wounds, scars, overbites etc) are fixed as they become "Perfect". Does that mean all the females get new, indestructible, lustrous arm-pit hair? I mean, if you wax the hair is essentially ripped from the follicle... the transformation should repair that wound to a natural-looking state, even if it's not considered beautiful in western culture as Venom doesn't pick and choose what to fix based on current beauty standards, does it? It begs the question why they all have perfect eyebrows, since I have a picture from when I was twelve, before I started plucking mine, where I have two adorable bushy caterpillars hovering above my eyes. Though I refused to defy science to render Bella mute no matter how much I wanted to, I guess I could always have her wake as a vampire with a slight moustache (Which in some ancient cultures was considered beautiful, after all)**

**Sorry about that haha. I think of the oddest things sometimes. **


	44. One Last Battle

**Just as I promised, here it is :) **

* * *

_Jasper Whitlock_

She was awake, her head buried in my chest and legs tangled up in mine, but I didn't let her know I saw through her slow breathing and peaceful expression. She was a good actress and had faking sleep down to a fine art, with the ability to suggest dreams with the way she fluttered her lashes in discontent, as if reacting to a different world behind her eyelids. I didn't blame her for wanting to stall however, not when we had the house to return to, so I remained silent and simply held her the way I had all night, basking in what she'd said to me before drifting off.

She loved me. I'd been worried she hadn't, but now it was clear. She'd even left the barrier that blocked her emotions from me down, and I'd been able to _feel_ her love like a tangible thing all night long. The sun had risen and hung low and bright in a way that suggested the day would be hot, and light caught the more vibrant hues of her hair. There was no way violet would be mistaken for black in this light, and I couldn't help but think how fitting it was that Raven looked and acted so different from anyone I'd ever known, because the intensity of what I felt for her was unprecedented. I had to wonder what I'd been thinking when I had, at first, tried to deny the pull I felt to her. There were forces at work which had never been present with Alice. Alice would always be my friend, always be one of my most favourite, most cherished people- on an admittedly short list- but our deep bond had been forged of need. When she had found me, we'd been wanderers, searching for a purpose and a place to call home. Together we had been ripped from a path that would have ultimately led us to self-destruction, and put on the road to the Cullens, to regaining some of our humanity in the form of vegetarianism. That, along with intense physical attraction, the need to settle down later in life and real friendship was enough to sustain our marriage for over fifty years.

I supposed, if I were Bella, Alice would be my Jacob. I loved her, but both of us were destined for better things. With Raven there was no choice in the matter, no gentle developing of romance. The electricity had always been there between us, so strong the friction had manifested as hate when we met and blossomed quickly into infatuation as we realised just how much in common we had, just how much we understood each other. Our love would burn hot forever if given the chance I was determined to give it.

My debt to the Cullens was why I hadn't grabbed Raven's hand and turned away from Forks already. I owed them for the lifestyle thay'd given me the confidence to attempt, and I was a better person for it. They'd been patient with me, refusing to turn me out after so many times when I'd failed us all, willing to dole out chance after chance. I couldn't let all that history go without trying to preserve what we'd had together. If I were in Edward's position, and Raven was lain out of a stretcher suffering enourmous pain while her very soul hung in the balance because of him, I would at first find it hard to forgive and forget. While the reactions of Rosalie and Emmet I could not understand, the kind of all-consuming fervor of finding one's soulmate, I could. Only the thirst for blood came close. The very urge to survive. I knew what Edward had almost lost, because my very own version of it was feigning sleep in my arms, so I could be patient while he came to terms with the near miss.

I checked the naked skin of her back for goosebumps. Last night I'd been worried she would be too cold if I held her, but she assured me, with a cursory glance at the steamed up windows after love-making, that she would be quite toasty. I almost laughed at the memory. Her dry wit was refreshing after decades of Alice's light-hearted giggling at things I didn't find funny. Somehow Raven's grim humor was so much more _me_. Her immitation of sleep became too much as she rolled to the side to become more comfortable, moving the heft of her breasts in the process. The feel of her nipple, pebble-like with the chill, dragging across my bare skin was unberable.

"I know you're awake."

She sighed and stretched, revealing large violet eyes that rapidly narrowed in distaste.

"I don't particularly want to go back inside." she mumbled, without a hint of guilt. I loved to watch her while she spoke with that husky, low voice that hid all her emotions from those who only look to the surface, who only have the patience and experience to scower the physical for evidence before giving up. I thought that if I had the time I would sit for hours uncovering the meaning behind every small comment, quirk of an eyebrow, posture or shadow that crossed her face. Right now, because her emotional defences were down, I could sense her reluctance to go return to Bella's bedside and face all that hostility.

"I don't blame you." I admitted, tracing up her spine with my fingertips. I grazed each individual vertibrae and marvelled at her structure, the lines and curves that contrained her. She arched her back slightly and closed her eyes once more, and I couldn't help but take pleasure in the fact that I was the first, and only, one to touch her this way. I remembered the smile she'd given me when I'd suggested we spend the night here. Any one else who had seen it would have fallen back in shock, for the action seemed so very un-Raven. Only I knew that expression of happiness, that smile, was Raven all the way through. It was Raven free of pain, free of the past, free of fitting an image designed to keep others away. That smile had been Raven at her core, where the evil in her life had yet to touch her. It was a part of her she had fought tooth and nail to keep safe all these years, and very nearly lost. A part of her she was very rarely comfortable displaying, and I wondered what I'd done to deserve to bear sole witness to it.

She opened her eyes and fixed me with her usual steely, but no less beauteous, expression.

"Jasper, why are your eyes still dark?" She asked suspiciously, and I grimaced. She'd caught me.

"I didn't really go hunting yesterday." I admitted, wincing as her expression darkened futher. It was awkward to tell her this, simply because I was embarassed I hadn't done it sooner. Last night I'd lied because I hadn't wanted to create friction when she was the only person I knew _not_ furious with me. "I went to see my lawyer instead."

"Why?" she demanded, sharp as a whip.

"I needed a divorce." I said shortly.

"Oh." The anger fell off her face, and she averted her eyes from mine. I didn't want to remind her I still technically had a wife anymore than I wanted to remember it myself.

"Seeing Alice yesterday reminded me that we were still married. I thought it was time to end it officially." I explained, wanting to fill the silence. "After telling you I loved you and all." I added. One of the disadvantages to being able to form thoughts at vampire speed was the tendancy to babble like an idiot when nervous. "Plus I want to get some new documents. I'm changing my official name. I don't want to be Hale anymore."

"So... Cullen then?"She asked doubtfully. I knew she was thinking of the hostile way my family had treated me yesterday, exactly as I had been when I decided to change it.

"No. Whitlock." I replied shortly. She tilted her head to the side, questioning.

"Won't that hurt your cover story..? Passing yourself off as Rosalie's twin and all."

"After all that's happened in the last few days, I don't particularly want to pass myself off as Rosalie's twin or a Cullen in general. I don't think I'll be going to whatever out of the way town the family's planning on going to next." I replied, a little too bitterly. They would be linked to me forever, whether we kept in contact or not, but I had come to the realisation that I needed to find the Jasper Whitlock I'd lost long ago. I needed independance to do it.

"Then why Whitlock?" She asked softly, rolling back onto her front so her breasts were pressed into me and she could stare directly into my eyes. Her scent, inticing and warning at the same time, filled my nostrals and I wanted to crush her to me.

"It means more to me. It's the name my father gave me, that I fought my first war under. It ties me to the family I lost and reminds me of who I was, when I wasn't a monster."

"You're not a monster." She said, giving me a look of disdain. Like I was an idiot. It made me chuckle.

"I think you should know best that you'll never be able to convince someone they're good when they don't believe it themselves." I replied, thinking of all the times she referred to herself as demonic.

"Very clever." She said with a glare.

"I really do hate being a vampire." I said suddenly, and as I said the words I felt with surity they were one hundred per cent true.

"The super speed has got to be nice." She deadpanned.

"It has it's perks. Though they're not worth the disadvantages." I conceeded, feeling weighed down by the past.

"Like?" She asked, and her voice was so soft I knew she really wanted to know the truth. I told her, choosing my words carefully so as not to offend, but not to lie either, because I knew the feeling of wanting to know everything about your better half. Not just the good things, but the shadowy corners of existence too.

"It's not been easy, watching everyone I've ever known die, knowing I never will. Even now, I think... what will I do when you get old?" I said, thinking of the twin sisters I'd had as a human. They'd been so young when I'd gone off to fight for the Confederacy, for the rights and pride of the South, that I'd thought of them crystalised as pre-teens forever, unwilling to face the fact they had long ago grown up, faced the hardships of life, and perished. They were bones in the ground while I was eternally twenty, despite having lived one hundred and sixty-four long years. It wasn't fair on anyone and while the imediate future with Raven was golden I knew one day her hair would grey and she would become brittle and age like people were meant to, and I would be alone and more lost than ever before.

"Don't think about things like that. Not when there is so much more to worry about." She said, her voice trying for, and falling short of, grim. She sounded more sad than anything else.

"I can't help it. I want to grow old with you, have a family with you, die with you. That can never happen. But it doesn't stop my day dreaming." I'd imagined what it would have been like to be human enough for her. Even if it were possible, I'd never wish for her to be a vampire like me. "Truthfully, all my existence as a vampire I've wished Maria never changed me. Life is too long, and too full of blood this way. It's just now that I've met you, I wish it even more."

"If she hadn't changed you we never would have met." she replied, but I shook my head.

"That's not strictly true. You did visit my time once, remember?" I certainly did. I remembered kissing her more passionately than any woman ever before, without even knowing what or who she was, not even caring she might have been from the North. It seemed I would abandon my missions for her and her alone, whether it be back then or yesterday with Trigon. "God, I wish you'd been born in my time." I said vetemently, and she was silent. I however, could not seem to stop talking. I meant it all whole-heartedly. Violently.

"I still would have been a murderer." I continued, thoughtful. "But it was war, it was expected. It would have ended one way or another and I never would have had to do it again. Ever since I became a Vampire, it's been death for everyone but me. I hate the fact I crave it, that I can't control my thirst like the others."

"You want to control it?" She questioned. "Even without Alice to help you, and to continue vegetarianism for?"

"Oh, I'll be vegetarian as long as I can." I assured her. "_You're_ human. It disgusts me that I want to feed from your kind, so I'll try to never do so." This seemed to relieve her somewhat, but she still fixed me with sad eyes.

"I know what it feels like to hate yourself." she said, so quickly and softly her lips, just slightly too red for a human, barely moved. "To wallow in depression for most of your life, and I can't say I've had to endure it for nearly as long as you have." She pressed her lips to mine, and in her kiss I felt the bitterness she spoke of. "but I'm glad you endured it long enough to love me." She smiled sadly, unsurely. Self-conscious at her admission, a little skittish from past hurt. I kissed her again, sorry for the morbid mood I caused, and tried to assure her.

"So am I. Though we had better stop talking about such things, Miss Raven. We sounded like Edward for a moment there."

She smiled and drew back, and the tense mood began to lift. I knew she loved it when I gave up trying to dampen my Southern drawl into a more generic American accent.

"So, when does the divorce go through?" She asked dryly, sitting up so she was straddling me, though she acted as if she didn't notice the position. "I want to know when I cease being your mistress."

"As soon as my lawyer destroys all evidence of the marriage, and forges new identification under the name of Whitlock. Which, judging from the healthy respect J. Jenks has for me, should be any day now." I replied, ignoring her thighs around my waist as best as I could and hoping that none of the Cullens would choose to look out the house and into the car parked in the drive anytime soon.

"He knows what you are?"

"He suspects. I find certain working relationships are better motivated by fear. For instance, he didn't question me at all about my wish to wipe my marriage from the face of earth because he's scared I might kill him, which kept the visit short and sweet."

"I bet he thinks you murdered your wife." She sighed, and I grinned.

"Good. It helps with the image I like to project."

"The image you project is that of a serial killer."

"It helps to give Mr Jenks extra incentive to keep our business private, and the documents perfect." I explained.

"That sounds very illegal." She raised an eyebrow.

"You won't tell Robin will you?" I laughed, and she hushed me with more kisses. I started to lose myself as she squeezed her thighs around me and kissed more deeply. I groaned and gently pushed her off. While the thought of the my family gathered around Bella's stretcher like a mourners around a casket was unappealing, in the back of my mind was the realisation that I was a vampire and as such everthing was either too fast (spending time with Raven) or too slow (Spending time with my family), and it was better to get it over with so I could go hunting and persue such activities with Raven at a more appropriate time.

"As tempting as this is, we have to go in."

She sighed and rolled off me and despite my body's protests I knew if Edward glanced out and saw us, the chances of a reconciliation was close to zero, as was my chance at retaining a genuine connection with the family that had taught me how to be less of a monster. "We don't have to stay for too long. Besides, I need to hunt again. I'll just say I have an errand to run after a few hours." I added, trying to mollify her.

"While I'd rather be with you, I suppose I could catch up on some meditation. Being apart is still better than being in_ there." _she said pointedly, fastening her bra. By the time we'd pulled clothes on and made it into the Cullen house, Bella had been moved to the living room and was off the bulk of her montering equiptment. I could hear her heart, beating triple human speed, and inwardly cringed as I remembered my own painful transformation. Though it was almost a good distraction when I realised the entire family was staring at us. Rosalie, looking regal in a floor length summer dress with a plunging neckline, seemed especially detirmined not to blink. Thankfully Carlisle was there, looking mildly disaproving at their behavior before he swiveled back around on his chair to work the keyboard of his computer at lightning speed.

"Any change?" I asked, seeing with dread that he was surfing pages centered on demon mythology and hoping to god he was reading too fast for Raven to make out any key words. Carlisle shook his head and shut the laptop, to my relief.

"It's good thing." He assured us. "It means she's stable. I was worried the venom wouldn't be able to really take hold before she lost too much blood and her heart failed, but we were lucky. Thanks to Raven of course." He added. At least someone acknowledged Raven had put herself out for Bella. I slipped my hand into her own small, miracle-making one.

"She's a regular fairy godmother." Emmett said, and I felt like slamming him into a wall. Rosalie giggled, the sound like china shattering, and I was sure Raven wanted to do the same as she squeezed my hand. Alice appeared at the door, and I was shocked to find the sight of her impish face didn't cause anger, hurt, or even shock. In fact, I felt a certain fondness I hadn't expected. I squeezed Raven's hand back, knowing it was down to her.

"Hello Jasper, Raven." She said sweetly. 

"Good morning Alice." I replied. Raven inclined her head, unwilling to share a smile. At this, Alice beamed, showing off her sparkling teeth. That was the end of our exchange, but it was a milestone nonetheless. The glares became uncomfortable so I occupied myself with studying the healing wound that was Bella's neck. The venom had almost destroyed any evidence it had once been a huge gaping hole in her flesh, and new skin, pink and raw, was slowly knitting itself across the chasm. I wondered how she was staying so still, when I knew she must be petrified and suffering. The transformation was painful like nothing else on earth.

After several hours the tense atmosphere was becoming unberable. The ticking of the grandfather clock in the corner was oppressive as I waited for an appropriate time to leave. My thirst was painful, and I was all too aware Edward had not spoken to me but could hear every one of my thoughts. I tried hard to keep my mind off Raven, our conversation and the way our bodies moved together, but it was difficult. When I couldn't stand the ache in my throat or continue the effort to keep my thoughts sunday-school pure, I stood up and announced my imaginary errand. No one said anything, and Edward didn't even look up at the lie he could hear in my head so Raven tugged me out the door, glares following us all the way.

"Meet me behind the house when you're done." She said, relief colouring her voice. "I'm going to meditate where no one can see me."

"Yes ma'am." I replied solemly.

Her slight smile, wry and sad on her beautiful lips, told me more than a dazzling grin ever could. Behind the physical wall, there were wonders to be held. There were all manor or secrets to be uncovered, memories to be overturned and quirks to be explored. There was a woman I would gladly study until the end of time. When I said the name Raven, my world seemed to spin faster in agreement.

"Don't be too long." she told me, those heavy-lidded, bedroom eyes appraising.

"I wouldn't dream of making you wait." I replied, and gave her a little bow as I did so. She rolled her eyes and walked behind the house where no one coming up the drive by chance would spot her levitating above the grass, body somehow managing to be voluptuous and statue-esque in a precise combination I'd never had the pleasure of seeing on any other woman throughout history. _There she goes, a woman more mysterious and complex than any other. _If she were a novel, she'd be _Finnigan's Wake._

I took off through the forest, intending to keep my word. The wind slammed against me, but I cut through it like a knife. Raven was right, the speed that came with Vampirism was a wonder. I scaled a tall, twisting evergreen to get a good look over the forest, the sharp scent of pine assaulting my nose and blocking out the damp undertone of the decomposing leaves and bark that made up the squashy floor under the canopy. Up on the largest mountain, before the air became too thin, there was a pooling of water where a small offshoot of the main river was often blocked by natural debis. I'd long ago picked it for hunting if I was in too big a rush to desire an exercise of skill, steath, and tactics by stalking larger prey. At the watering hole, as I liked to call it, the animals were usually lean herbivores, drawn together at the fresh water supply and easily caught and brought down. It wasn't the most enjoyable way to hunt, and made me feel like a sniper taking out a target rather than a soldier fighting for survival. However, with Raven meditating calmly behind the Cullen house until my return, it would do well.

I took the fourteen foot drop to the forest floor, landing on the cushioning of pine needles and mud, and broke into a sprint. I prefered to travel in a run on the ground. Here I could feel all the less-complex emotions of the various animals I whipped past in quick succesion. The uncomplicated nature of the emotions reminded me fleetingly of Tuesday's thin but succesful disguise, an uncomfortable thought I did my best to push back. Life was looking up. Bella was fine. Raven and I had reached an agreement that we were no longer a simple _thing_ even if we skipped the juvenile terms boyfriend and girlfriend. I found myself able to be friendly with Alice, and probably Dante if I ever saw him again. Though I wished, as always, to not have the burden of Vampire on my shoulders, now was one of the easiest times to bear it. I jumped a fallen tree and mid-way, I felt a flicker of something unexpected. I turned and-

A shape hurtled towards me and collided hard into my solar plexis, knocking the shape and I into a massive oak that teetered and creaked with the force, splintering a fault line where I slid down the trunk to rest a second before launching to my feet, whirling about for my attacker. In front of me, shaking with posionous rage, was a Vampire I'd never seen before. Judging from his strength he was new, very new, and my empathy was struggling to take in all the hatred he directed at me. Every sense sprung to attention, and I had the feeling either death or serious injury was on the cards for one of us.

* * *

**Ah one last foe for my story. As always, motivated by revenge. When will the vendettas end? The answer is, they wont. Such is life.**

**I don't think I'm spoiling anything by telling you this newborn is Alex, seeking revenge for Tuesday. If you thought he was dead fo realz, silly you. We musn't beleive everything Susanahh tells us. Alex is upset because, although he didn't love her the way she loved him, Tuesday was the only one who was there for him whenever. To me, the biggest hit is when someone you took for granted isn't there anymore, and you realise what an ass you've been once it's too late to fix it. Hence taking your rage out on not entirely innocent, but sexy, vampires. **


	45. The Cruelty of Fate

**I'm so sorry for what you're about to read. It was in the plan all along but nonetheless I feel really, _really _bad about it. Many people have reviewed wondering how the hell I'm going to end this story and while this chapter isn't the end, it's close. I hope by the end (Still on target for Christmas!) it will all make sense to you, my darling readers. **

* * *

_Raven Roth_

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthous. Azarath, Metrion, Zynthous. Azarath-"

It was no use. I fell silent, my own gravelly voice carried away on the wind. The promising look of the sun this morning had amounted to nothing but a chill in the end, once the clouds had their way. It was Forks as dark and dreary as I had first encountered it, only this time everything had changed and I was a different person.

Except _I_ hadn't changed exactly. I was still me, as maladjusted and incapable of living a normal life as ever. My _c__ircumstances_ had just changed. If I stripped away the emotions until the situation was pure logic, it was easy to understand what had happened. Being half human, or living on earth for so long, had made me susceptible to the ordinary way of the young woman. Due to hormones, or social expectations, or the need for safety, I had fallen in love with (produced large amounts of dopamine around) a suitable, strong male and altered the way I lived my life accordingly. It didn't mean I would begin to laugh at Beastboy's jokes, or stop fighting crime. It didn't make me a different person.

I was just a lot happier. So happy in fact, meditation was fast becoming a exercise in futility. I couldn't clear my mind, because my thoughts kept wandering to _him _when they were meant to be dissolving into nothingness. I couldn't focus because his absence was an ache in my bones and I kept wondering where he was, what he was doing, if he was thinking of me too. In any case, I would have to get used to it. Just because joy was so foreign to me, didn't mean it was a bad thing. I would get used to it, just as I had once gotten used to feeling nothing at all.

Being _happy_ and having a _meaningful relationship_ didn't mean that I had to wear my emotions on my sleeve. I was sure I would never feel fully comfortable with letting people see the vulnerability that came with obvious emotions, and if Jasper had a problem with it and wanted a woman who would publicly declare her love and light up when he entered the room, I could give him Starfire's number. I allowed the corner of my mouth to quirk up, the severely underused muscles twitching in surprise. He would understand. H_e_knew that my sour face was because I didn't like to share my feelings, not because I didn't have any. He knew what it was like to be forever stamped by your past. He had his marks, and I had mine, and that was why we could stand each other.

"Raven!"

The corner of my mouth that had been raised in a half-smile slackened. Behind me there was the nearly inaudible patter of dainty feet racing across the grass to meet me, and I had not yet flicked my head around to look at the voice's owner when Alice landed softly next to me, beaming. "You didn't go with Jasper."

"No. I didn't." I muttered, resisting the urge to add: _Well done- Now go away. _Because she didn't deserve my venom the way her brothers and sister did. Her perkiness reminded me too much of Starfire to hate, though I sensed there was wisdom in place of my team-mate's naivety. You didn't get turned into a vampire and live as long as Alice without experiencing pain and becoming knowledgeable, even if you did try to hide it. It was like Alice had chosen to forget all the bad things, to the point where she was warm to everyone because she didn't remember being hurt.

"You could come inside, if you wanted." She said earnestly. I bit back a laugh. I was sure I could, but why in Azar's name would I _want _to?

The Cullens were genuinely distressed that Bella had missed her High School graduation and wouldn't speak to her family for some time, but I had to wonder how they had expected this to turn out. Bella had always insisted on being transformed into one of them, and she had been stalked by what, three murderous Vampires by now? What had they expected to happen? What had Bella herself expected? She'd been hanging around with Vampires and Werewolves for almost two years, for Azar's sakes! Even fairy tales had to contain hardship, or they were pointless and unrealistic. I was frankly surprised she'd survived thus far, and the Cullen's were under the impression her transformation was a great tragedy when in reality it was a small sacrifice. A means to an end even the most self-obsessed Vampires in this isolated town must have seen coming. Why would I want to sit in there and listen to them discuss Bella's fate like the world was ending? It was ludicrous, painful to watch, and made me angry at fate for allowing them near-perfect lives where the smallest hurt was treated with the serious of severe trauma.

"I think I'll wait until Bella wakes up." I said, watching as she crossed her legs to mimic my lotus position. On her feet were four inch stiletto's, patent black. The differences between us were astounding. Even my voice, which was low compared to a normal human's, was very nearly husky in comparison to Alice's wind-chime pitch. While her's rang out, rich in a way that suggested melodies, mine was the same continuous note.

"It would be a good opportunity to spend some time with everyone. Since you're going to be around and all." Her words had an assured quality that filled me with inexplicable dread.

"Did you have a vision?" I asked warily, thinking she might have seen me years into the future, living harmoniously in the house behind us, watching football with Emmett and painting Rosalie's nails. Alice laughed, big doe eyes full of merriment, apparently picking up on my train of thought.

"No, I just have a hunch. Even if you and Jasper go away, I'm sure he'll want to visit once Edward calms down."

"I guess." It had never occurred to me that we would return to Forks if he choose to come away with me. I pictured Thanksgiving at the Cullen's, seated around a table for ten where I was the only one eating. A grim portrait of the future that surprisingly didn't so much chill my blood as it warmed my heart to think of Jasper living in Jump for the other 364 days of the year.

"_Would _you like me to have a vision? Jasper specificly told me not to look into his future so I've been trying my best, but if you wanted me to he wouldn't be able to complain." she said innocently, shooting me a wicked smile. There was an extension of friendship along with her offer, as thin as could be. From past experience knowing the future didn't seem to help much because if you wanted to deny it, you would do your best, yet I wanted to take it. Alice wasn't bad, not at all. I'd just been stunned and petrified by the contents of that forward letter she wrote me. We would never share a common intrest like fashion, but we had Jasper in common and I thought that was more than enough to make an effort.

"If you can."

"I'll try my best. It might be hazy, since you'll no doubt be involved, but I definitely won't suppress one if it comes."

I stared at her, questioning. "Oh, I can't just have a vision. We'll have to wait and see what happens." She explained cheerfully. I had assumed she could just see whatever the hell she liked, but apparently I'd been wrong and would now have to pay for my assumption and agreement by making small talk.

"So, I love your boots." Alice started, not missing a beat. I glanced down at the rubber-soled pair I'd kicked off, my standard fare.

"Cyborg designed them to grip surfaces in most conditions." I said, just to say something at all.

"How practical." She said with much enthusiasm I was sure had to faked. "You know, if you wanted, I could help you update your uniform." She seemed misty-eyed at the prospect. "I've designed ball gowns, suits, Halloween costumes, swim wear and shoes but I've never done a superhero outfit."

A nerve in my forehead twitched when I thought about what kind of materials she would put me in. Leather, of course. Too hot and restricting to run in, too tight to even bend over without ripping. Knife-tipped stiletto's maybe.

"I could do the entire te-" Alice broke off mid-word, eyes bulging and looking past me, frozen in shock. My back went cold and I flicked my head around to see where she was looking, before I realised she was having a vision. I waited impatiently for her to snap out of it and tell me I was going to live a long happy life with my favourite leech, until I died at a hundred, childless and deliriously happy.

She did snap out of it, only instead of her facial expression switching from mute shock to default perkiness, it became screaming horror. She leapt up.

"Jasper's in danger!" She cried, looking desperately towards the house, where an open window could carry sound to the Cullens. Her voice was, for once, not beautiful. It was heartbreak. I stood up, barefoot and heart a-thumping like a frightened rabbit, unable to process her words. What danger could there be? He was out hunting _animals._ Anyone who wanted to hurt this family was dead. Tuesday, Susanahh, Braxton, all gone. I had seen their corpses yesterday.

There was a gust of wind, and the Coven was around me, wide-eyed and beautiful. It was oddly jarring to not see Jasper standing among them even though I knew where he had gone, had left the house with him not half an hour ago with plans to see each other soon.

"What is it?" Carlisle spoke and I felt momentarily calmed by his serious expression. Not a hint of panic on his perfect features, and it reminded me that they were a large and powerful Coven of _Vampires. _They had lived this long for a reason, and Jasper had survived more than all of them on his own. Alice didn't answer, because she was staring intently at Edward. I imagined he was reading her mind to understand her vision, and I didn't like it when his face seemed to collapse inward and darken. What could be worse to him than Bella's current transformation? What could worry him more?

"Go now!" He barked. "I'll lead." He was gone in a second, just another breeze that ruffled my hair out of place. I looked to Alice for an explanation, but there was such a sense of urgency she didn't stop to give one. In another second, they had all disappeared and I was left alone on the lawn, petrified as Alice's words rang in my ears. Like hell I was staying behind, so with a deep breath to steady my emotions, I followed them into the forest.

* * *

_Jasper Whitlock_

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked, teeth bared. I crouched, ready for him to fly at me again. If his arms ever got around me, there would be no chance...

"You do not demand a thing from me, murderer!" The newborn roared, his eyes chasms of red, bottomless fury.

"I am not demanding. I am asking." I said coolly. This Vampire was stronger than me and had the element of surprise on his side when he'd struck, but I was unharmed and more skilled than he could ever hope to be. He was an infant, a baby in my world, yet the unadulterated rage radiating off of him kept me civil and rooted to the spot. I would not run from, or kill someone like him, who obviously had a specific reason for his attack. If I let a danger to me or my family escape, I would never forgive myself until the threat was destroyed.

"I'm Alex." He spat. "I already know who you are."

I didn't need to ask why he was here. I could sense it in the air – _vendetta. _Revenge. The hateful desire that seemed to be a recurring theme in my life. I had never seen him before but my brain, long ago imbued with the speed and power of venom, pulled his name from my memories in an instant. Alex. I knew no Alex personally . Only the mate Tuesday had ultimately begged to join in death. So what was this stranger here to avenge?

"You knew Tuesday." I said, grasping at the only straw I could find. Getting to the point straight away because this seemingly endless cycle of revenge and the seeking of it had left me with a bone-deep weariness I couldn't shake despite the fear that got my venom pumping. I was here alone, and this man was a wild card who could have a gift to undo me. There were always flukes and luck had been on my side a few too many times, leaving only a scar as evidence, for me to assume it would favour me once more. There was a possibility I might lose a fight between us if I were alone.

Edward was too far away to hear my thoughts and I wondered, even if he could hear them, would he come? I had told - no, ordered- Alice to look away from my future. To suppress any and all visions of me no matter how uncomfortable it was. If she followed my wishes, she would never get even a glimpse of me in trouble. It seemed impossible they would show up to help.

"You knew her as well, didn't you?" Alex snarled, and the air condensed with rage so potent I felt nauseous. I couldn't stand to be near him, but if I moved he would lunge before I was able to formulate a plan.

"In passing." I replied. Depending on how fast this newborn was, I might be able to get within Edward's range. If there was any brotherly bond between us at all, he would have to help me. The others would never forgive him if he heard my frenzied mind and ignored it, no matter how angry they were with my choice of girlfriend.

"Don't lie to me! I _know._" The newborn took a deliberate step forward, and his face contorted so I understood his meaning perfectly. Whether it was a gift or something else, he knew I was lying. He had called me a murderer. I pictured Tuesday's face with dread. "I saw you."

"Saw what?" I asked sharply, buying time. My posture was straight, chin up, shoulders back, and eyes glinting with defiance. My stance told him I was older, more experienced and ready to kill if he forced me to act. It was a trick I learned long ago, to play even if you had nothing to work with. It sorted those lashing out from those prepared to kill, and had probably saved me from many a fight in the past.

Just another day in the life of a vampire. The drama, the fighting, the sick surprises, the fear – it was never ending. You got used to it, so you developed mannerisms and a personality specific to life or death situations. I supposed as a human there had been many trials and much anguish, with the war and all, only when I was human there was always the certainty of the end to take comfort in. Death was a far off dream when your time never ran out no matter how badly you wanted it to slink away in the dark of night.

Even if sometimes I had wished for it however, I didn't want to go out this way. Not after all the close calls, where I had just escaped with my life. Literally. No dignity, no pride, no humanity. Just my life. Now there was Raven to consider, and gaining the forgiveness of my family. _Raven_ who was currently meditating far away, finding peace at least. If I died, I wanted it to be natural and easy, not violent, and since that was impossible for a creature like myself I preferred never to die at all.

"You know." Alex answered thickly. My silence seemed to physically hurt him. I spoke, willing to buy time.

"No, I don't. The last time I saw Tuesday, she thought you were dead. Susanahh said she had you killed, along with the rest of her army." The truth, at least. This surprised him, but instead of causing him to stop and think, he became more enraged.

"Susanahh is a liar and a manipulative, evil bitch. I wanted to kill her myself but it was too late when I got there."

"If she didn't kill you, why do you hate her?" I asked, even though when it came to Susanahh, what was there to like? The fact that she was dead, perhaps.

"She killed me alright. She took me from outside my own house, along with Tuesday and she and that monster husband turned us. I'd barely even heard the word Vampire before she was sending Tuesday on that suicide mission!" His scarlet eyes darkened. "Susanahh and Braxton laughed over it, and when they left the old members of their army tortured me for days about what Tuesday had told them. She'd woken up before me you see, and she thought we would become lovers." he looked down for a second, and I considered making a run for it. But the memory of Tuesday held me back. It was as if her ghost had entered me the moment she had begged for death, and was compelling me to listen to Alex's story.

"It was torment. They wouldn't shut up about how she was going to die, murdering a protected human for me even though I didn't even love her. How she thought I did, and she was doing it all to save me, risking everything to save _me_." His voice was ragged with pain, and I imagined what it would be like to not love someone who was willing risk their life for you, not enough at least. The guilt would be tremendous. "But I wasn't the only one they picked on. The newer ones in the army all had sad lives that lead Susanahh and Braxton to them, and the older ones had heard all about it. There was a fight, and my side won. When Susanahh returned, most of her army was dead and the rest had escaped. I expect she told you she killed us to seem impressive, rather than pathetic."

With the word us, two more vampires emerged from the shadows of the trees, and I felt panic claw it's way up my throat. They weren't obviously physically strong like Emmett, but that didn't matter when It came to newborns. Alex knew how to fight older, stronger vampires. So did his friends. Together the three of them had me outnumbered, with strength that might count for more than my skill. The gap of time for escape was closing rapidly, was maybe gone all together.

I had won every fight before this moment. But every fight before this moment had been to my advantage. Of course I was smarter and far more experienced than most when it came to life or death battles, but I'd always had something extra on my side. In the Vampire wars, I'd caught my victims unaware. Or I'd had others on my side. Or they were particularly stupid. Now, where was my edge? Any one of these three opponents could overpower me on my own, and they had a little experience in life or death situations themselves. While Alex was angry, even those blind with fury couldn't lose with two level-headed friends on either side.

In the end it wouldn't matter that I was older, luckier, or more intelligent. It didn't matter that they were stronger, either. In the end, there was only the fact that there were three of them and only one of me.

"Like I said, I wanted to kill her. We all did. So we watched from a distance and followed her to Jump city, to that Wharf. I thought they would lead me to Tuesday, so I could stop her before it was too late. I was happy to see them die though." Alex said bitterly. He got satisfaction from revenge. He wasn't like Edward, who after Tuesday's death had felt nothing but emptiness. He already knew what revenge would give him, and he had come seeking it again today.

I couldn't die here, right now. My life since the transformation had been one monotonous day that lasted over a century, punctuated by battles that left me wishing it would end. Now that day was starting to look up. I finally felt like I was leaving my past - all the people I've killed, all the slip-ups I've had - behind me. Fate could not be so cruel as to let it all catch up to me today.

"They were our enemies too." I tried to reason, latching on to what was seemingly my only hope to connect with him. Alex shot me a look that silenced me, his expression livid.

"For a while I wanted to thank you as an ally. But then you returned with her." He growled, taking several steps forward until he was a few inches away and I could smell the blood on his breath. Sweet. Human, not animal. "Torn into pieces!" he roared, and began raving, working himself into a hurricane of grief.

"You fucking set her on fire like she was nothing! I never loved her like she loved me, but I was her friend! She was the only person ever there for me, and you killed her like she was nothing! You know she was forced to do it, didn't you?"

Tuesday had loved Alex enough to kill herself when she thought he was gone. Alex only loved Tuesday enough to kill me. I knew it, but I couldn't move. To run now would be to shorten my time, to miss an opportunity to flee if it arose in his speech.

"She didn't want to but she did it for me, like she's always done everything for me! But you didn't care, did you? You knew, and you still murdered her!"

"She begged me to do it." I said quietly, edging back around the tree he had slammed me into, preparing my muscles to run.

"I wont make you do the same." He spat as he turned to look at me. His friends moved forward and I froze, knowing there was no way I'd outrun them and to try would mean turning my back away from a fight I barely had a chance of winning even if I faced them head-on. "I'm done talking." In a split second I knew my chance to out-run them had slipped away and there would be no more stalling. And then he was on me, along with his bodyguards. There was no strategic manoeuvre that would get me out of this one, not with three of them. I remembered what I told everyone when teaching them to deal with newborns. Never let them get a grip on you. Never let them get behind you. Or it's all over, you're dead.

_It's all over, I'm dead._

I closed my eyes, and felt strong hands force my head forward, and then hold me squarely over the ears, a hand on each side. All the sounds of the forest, the birds and the insects, and the rustling of leaves, were muffled as I struggled and Alex pulled so hard I heard popping. I tried to buck them off, used all my strength in my attempts, but it was no use. I knew now, as it happened, that all the scars on my body, all the vampires that had tried to kill me, and I had killed, were coming back to haunt me after all these y-

_snap!_

I was still alive, of course I was still alive, I've never been anything _but_ my entire existence yet now I was strangely detached from earth as I felt muscle upon muscle tear away from one another. Stretched to breaking point along with my granite skin, so hard and durable until it was pulled apart by the powerful hands of another vampire and _snap _I was separated into halves. The half that contained my brain, my eyes and ears, registered the air whistling past but I barely knew enough to understand impact with the ground when it happened.

There was fire around the fraying edges of my throat, torn into threads the same way Bella had been but worse, and the pain reminded me of when I was transformed by venom all those years ago. I could see my body, see the yellowing column of my spine in the dry, dusty cavern of my neck. _My _neck, all the way over there. Attached to the rest of me, the rest of me that wasn't where I was now. There was no blood and fresh tissue like Bella's wound, and as such the whole thing was devoid of urgency. There was the sense that this had always been coming, and there was no need to rush now. I was as decrepit as any human born when I was born, my bones the same as those laying in their coffins, clean with time. There was just a shiny hard casing over them, that was now cracked open to reveal the death that lay beneath. I watched from my spot among the curling leaves on the forest floor as Alex and his friends began ripping at the rest of me, though I couldn't feel it, could only watch as they dismantled my body in a frenzy.

I was just a _head_, watching my arms torn from my torso. _Over _there. Not here. I was watching, unmoving, and I couldn't think straight because it was burning like it burnt when I transformed and I tried to breathe but my trachea was just a short tunnel that opened back out to the world. I was nothing but a room where all the doors and windows were forced open, with a gust of wind blowing. The nerve endings were fizzing, spluttering, confused just like my brain as to what was happening. There was only pain and the instinct telling me what was to come. Alex had matches and he'd found some dead wood and was creating a fire. A big funeral pyre.

I thought I was being lifted but I couldn't tell because the rough fringe where I ended was burning too hot for coherent thought and I only felt an all-consuming urge to reattach myself to my body. Then I was set down in the infant flames, unable to move or look around or yell out. There was a heavy _thud _and I saw my scarred arm dropped like trash into the blaze, and in the light it was almost grey, and it reminded me of _her_ skin and I felt nothing but sadness and waste because she was waiting for me and I would never return to her and what was the point of all of this anyway?

Death had been waiting for me. I'd been dead all along. This second life had been mostly a nightmare, and now it was drawing to a close with a suitable, nightmarish ending.

As the blaze began to eat away at the parts of me in it's heart, and my own nostrils were filled with the stench of my own body reduced to charcoal in front of my own heat-swollen eyes I remembered I'd always wanted to be cremated as a human. The thought stuttered in my head because Oh god, it was burning but the licking tongues of the fire weren't even touching me yet. But they were coming, growing larger and empowered by the parts of me it had already destroyed and I was consumed with fear and panic at the front of my mind while in the back of it I knew I would never see Raven again. _Oh god let them pull me out-_

_- don't be an idiot! Your body is already gone and to be saved now would be worse than death-_

At least that's what I thought until the fire finally reached my head, where my senses existed, and if I thought it stung before I was wrong because _now it was scalding and more agony than I thought the world could contain was bearing down on me and how could I have done this to other people oh it was burning let it end I wanted it over because all my cells were lysed god let the fire sear away my nerves and thoughts let me die this torment I cannot take it any more I'm-_

* * *

**... like I said, sorry. For killing Jasper and stuff. **

**I wasn't sure how to write Jasper's dying thoughts, since I immediately remembered what I'd been thinking the one time death had really seemed like a sure thing for me. I've always been a morbid child and I probably accepted I was going to die very early on, so they were something along the lines of **_**wow, this is it**_** ( I literally closed my eyes, threw the covers over my head because I was scared and waited for it to happen). I started to write his thoughts like that, but not only was it very boring, I realised Jasper probably wouldn't be so accepting of his death since he's an immortal who's survived all manner of fights before, and that his vampire brain would move a lot faster than my slow wee human one. So it changed to the jumbled mess you have just read. I hope you, well, not _enjoyed _the death of Jasper, but thought it was 'realistic' enough. **

**I end this authors note with a plea for reviews because dear god I must know what you all think of this. At least some of the 165+ members that have this story on alert must have something to say. **


	46. Aftermath

**Sorry for the delay, work has been hectic. I've been called in almost every day at eight in the morning, leaving no time to write my fics at night when I usually do because I have to get to sleep. Thankfully all remaining chapters are more or less written. Lets all pray for that Christmas deadline. Once again, sorry for killing Jasper.**

* * *

_Raven Roth_

They'd asked me to come inside with them, but I refused to leave the rental car. They would pry my cold, dead fingers from it, with their own cold, dead fingers, if they ever wanted me to move before I was ready. Which at the moment felt like it would be never. I was hot and feverish, yet felt like I was submerged in water because all sounds were muffled and distorted. Jasper was gone. Murdered, and because the very notion made no sense the world had ceased to as well.

Jasper shouldn't have died. He was a vampire. I should have died long before he did,_ forever_ before he did. Jasper was immortal, and he should have lived to see the polar ice caps melt and the world's oil supply run out and the human race destroy itself with nuclear weapons and the sun explode. There was no reason to his death.

_I'd followed them as fast as I could, but they were vampires, and could disappear in a blur before I could process what Alice had said. The last thing I saw was Alice whip past me, towards a plume of smoke in the distance, and I used it as my compass, crashing through the forest in a sprint until my muscles burnt and I began to ascend the mountain, so steep I had to pull myself up with tree roots and levitate in some impossible places. I wouldn't let myself believe their words, because Alice's visions were sometimes wrong. Yet I did not teleport to the fire. I could not bring myself to face it head on because there was a fist squeezing my heart and a dark voice in my head that pointed out the fire's very existence was proof that something was very wrong._

I guessed no one was truly immortal. Trigon, the demon conqueror who bested them all, had not bested me. The underdog had taken him out. If demons were not immortal, neither were lesser vampires. The underdogs could take them out too, just as easily. If not easier.

_So I'd scrambled up the mountain until the sugary scent of him choked the air and I'd found them, the family, half of them huddled in a scrum like they were about to break for American football. They'd been making strange noises, but when Alice had turned to look at me there were no tears and her eyes were butterscotch set in alabaster and I allowed myself to feel hope because she looked like always. But then I saw Emmett holding a stranger on the ground, and Carlisle and Esme doing the same thing to others and in the midst of it all there was a dying fire. It was then I remembered Vampires couldn't cry, and learnt that I could after all. _

Jasper could die, and he had, and I just had to accept that. The first thing in this cruel existence that had made sense was over. The only one who could make me happy was gone.

_There was a smouldering pile of ashes, burnt branches and leaves, and among the charcoal there were strands of-_

I had felt joy with him. He'd introduced me to the emotion, let it sneak up on me when I was certain I would never experience it. He'd brought me the wonderful light feeling of contentedness on a warm summers day, where the past was the past, the future was the future, and the present in all its glory was all that mattered**.**

_-hair. Honey-gold hair. A hank of it, singed dark at the ends, but otherwise spared. I tried not to imagine the scalp that it used to belong to, but the ash near it was clumped, just burnt, and I could see it clearly in my mind's eye._

He had seen inside me. He had the gift to bypass the layers I had erected for protection and get right inside my mind, my soul. When I'd looked at him I'd found my idea of perfection and when he'd looked at me I'd seen the same thing mirrored back. He'd rescued me from half life. He'd shown me pleasure I'd thought restricted to the likes of me forever.

_And oh it was hair I dreamt of, colours I held in my heart. It belonged on Jasper's head, not in a heap of ash and as I moved towards it, I collapsed inwards and found myself on my knees as I imagined what the ash used to be, where the hair attached. His perfect face, and his bite-scarred neck, and his strong shoulders, and his safe arms, and his lean torso, and-_

Tears prickled in my eyes and my throat ached as if the muscles were stretching to breaking point. Behind my eyes, in my body, inside my very cells, there was an almighty pressure. I was swollen with grief. Loss echoed in my brain. Every organ was screaming.

_A wail had escaped me, a wretched sound I had never heard before, least out of my own mouth. _

My very heart was screaming.

_I'd clutched at the hairs, fingers scraping through smoking cinders to grab them. They'd shone in the light, strands of pure diamond. They were all that was left of heaven._

What had I done to deserve this? Why had the gods brought me to existence, only to deny me the happiness they handed so readily to others? To laugh, and say, _just kidding_? To mock my sudden flash of optimism? To punish me for dreaming? Like Fate had realised I hadn't known the full implications of not being able to love and decided to give me a taste so when it was gone from my life once more, I would truly appreciate its absence.

_A cold hand had brushed my shoulder, but it was not the one my body ached to feel. The hand had been too dainty, not strong enough, and I'd jumped to my feet, demanding an explanation. Esme had fallen back and Emmett had looked at me, pity and pain tearing at his model features. Then he had told me things " Tuesday's mate... Revenge... Too many of them... Even he couldn't... "_

I could not answer the hundreds of questions I desperately needed the answers to, could not even move. All my body seemed capable of was ripping itself apart. The only urge was to shriek, destroy everything, force the world to resemble the chaos I knew it was without him. I wanted to smash beauty to atoms in his name. I wanted to scratch it into my skin.

_His name was Jasper. He was here and I loved him. _

I lay the hank of hair out on the dash board, my hands trembling as I carefully spread each strand of gold out. They were the last pieces of my happiness, the only proof it (he) had ever existed. I left the ashes on the mountain because they weren't Jasper. They were memories of the monsters and the fire that had stolen him from me and I didn't want them. The hair was Jasper as I'd known him, special and better than anything else.

_Then my mind had gone blank and I went to a quiet place where malice was soothing me and his loss wasn't a gaping hole in my chest. When I'd crash-landed back in reality, There was a new fire, separate from him, and I was watching a pile of ivory body parts go up in flames, cracking with the intensity of stones shattering into a million tiny shards. It had made me feel a little better until I realised Jasper probably looked like that when he had burnt out of existence. _

After watching Tuesday's mate and his friends die in the fire I set, I finally understood the concept of revenge. I understood wanting to murder what had killed a part of you though I would never sympathise with those creatures, for killing Jasper was a crime against nature. I did not just hate Alex, however. I hated myself for not going with Jasper. I hated Alice for not seeing what was coming sooner. I hated Edward for driving him from the house. I hated Bella for drawing us to this evil town where things came to die. I hated the entire cosmos.

_Behind me some of the Cullens had been suddenly missing body parts, but they didn't scream or try and restrain me for having ripped them off in my demonic frenzy, not at all. Through the grimaces as they'd reattached themselves, I thought I'd seen relief. Relief that the problem was taken care of and it was not them who had stooped to murder to do it. Esme had tried to grab me once more, but I'd teleported to the last place I was really with him, in the rental car where we talked together, and made love together and existed, together. _

I felt an inexplicable urge to do both nothing and everything at the same time. My demon side wanted release once more, because murdering those vampires in cold blood had not been enough, would never be enough to satisfy Jasper's loss. I needed to busy my hands, so I took the hairs and began to weave them together with my blackened fingers. On Azarath as a child, I had done some weaving, and reverting back to the action gave me a little solace. It spoke of a time when I didn't know love was possible for me. It had been better back then. Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all was a liar. Back then, I had done what was expected and carried on with life. I wondered now how I would gather the strength to ever leave this car.

Tears unexpectedly began to roll down my cheeks and splashed on to my hand. It landed where I was stained with ash, and began to wash my skin clean. It made me cry harder and before I knew it I was doubled over in pain, as if I'd been kicked in the stomach. The air rushed out of my lungs and I was gasping for oxygen. It took me a while to realise I was wracked with sorrow, that emotions could transcend the mind and become as physical and real as any other pain. Only worse, because it was everywhere and inescapable, and it never seemed like fading. The tears did nothing to relieve the pressure building in my body, did nothing to bring Jasper back. So I hugged myself and cried like a child for what seemed like hours, and I plaited and intertwined the hairs until I had a short rope of pleached, honey-gold locks. I was on auto-pilot taking advantage of my finer's muscle memory, thinking of anything and everything to do with Jasper, and by the time I came to my senses I had fashioned the rope into a ring.

'I would never take it off. I would never see his face again. I would never be happy as long as I lived. All I knew for sure was that it wasn't fair. I knew it in my bones, like I knew he'd been the one.

* * *

_Bella Swan_

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

I had never looked on the bright side of life, never intentionally, yet I was disappointed. It seemed all these years, while I'd been fretting over whether Edward loved me enough, I'd secretly been sure everything would turn out fine after all. Now, when it didn't, it felt like the earth had shattered and I didn't know where I was.

The pain didn't help either. The trail left by the venom as it blazed through my body kept my thoughts away from brooding on the unexpected path my life had suddenly taken for the most part, but that was no consolation. It was the worst thing I'd ever felt, would ever feel in my existence. Even the memory of Tuesday's teeth scooping out my throat as if my neck were a pumpkin to be hollowed out was soothing in comparison. Every part of me felt as if it were being incinerated and there was nothing I could do about it. Screaming certainly wouldn't help, so I kept quiet. For Edward. He would be worrying enough already.

Even if we had returned to Forks after Susanahh's death and gotten married before transforming me like we'd planned I knew he would be at my bedside making himself sick over the pain I was in. Since everything had gotten messed up by Tuesday, I refused to add to his imagination which I knew would be conjuring up images of the hell-on-earth I was trapped in.

Towards the end of the inferno, the list of regrets became longer and longer. I would never graduate. I would never have a wedding or a honeymoon as a human. I would never get to say, moments before my transformation, that I definitely wanted to be a Vampire. I would never get to look Edward in the eye as he changed me. Instead of perfection, my transformation was ugly. I had Tuesday's venom in me, and it was poison. Even though it was illogical, I felt like I wouldn't be in such agony if I had Edward's venom inside me.

Why did it have to be like this?

I could hear snatches of conversation when I wasn't consumed by torment, and I didn't like what I heard. Subdued voices, often just the sound of breathing or a strange sobbing sound I knew could not produce tears. I wanted them to say something reassuring. I wanted Alice to announce a vision of me, changed and beautiful in Edward's arms, somehow managing to retain contact with my family. I wanted to hear Edward's voice filled with happiness, yet all I heard from him were a few syllables every now and then and even they were coloured with pain. It made everything worse, to know that I was the cause of all the distress. I had nothing to do but mull over it for what seemed like years, and it only added to the torture of the transformation.

I knew it was coming to an end when my heart began to beat so fast I thought it might burst from my chest. By now the heat was starting to recede from my fingertips and I could focus on the soft texture of fabric against my skin. It was wonderful to be able to exist, if only for a small portion, in a world free of pain. The heat travelled to my core, up and away from my limbs and straight to my heart. I could hear the desperate thud of my heart throwing itself against my rib cage, and my adrenalin soared as it reached it's peak and- nothing. It all stopped, and there was no sound. I was so shocked by my body, relaxed and painless, that I didn't move for a second.

When I finally opened my eyes, I had to blink in shock. Everything was so _clear_. There wasn't words to describe how acute my sight had become, but as I looked around in awe I noticed I could spot a particle of dirt on a stainless steel flask across the room. Seeing Edward again was blinding. As hard as it was to comprehend, he was even more breathtaking than how I'd seen him while I was human. I was seeing him truly for the first time. It literally struck me dumb, and for a moment I forgot how to breathe.

I would have been ecstatic - now that the pain was behind me, I had forever with my soul mate to look forward to. But there was something wrong with the scene I woke up to. For a start, there was no one around. Edward was the only one at my bedside, and he didn't look happy.

Doubts crept into my mind after a while. He wasn't even looking at me. What had I done? Had he come to the realisation, after all this time, that he couldn't love an imperfect person like me, as I always thought he would? Maybe now that I was finally a vampire, without the scent of my blood or the excitement of being so different, he didn't find me attractive any more. I inhaled, feeling the dust motes tickle my throat on the way down. I wanted to see my neck, to check I was in one piece again, but nothing was as important as hearing Edward speak. I desperately needed him to break out into a grin and tell me I was still beautiful, still his favourite person in the world.

"Edward-" I began, but stopped short at the sound of my voice. It was gorgeous, indescribable, so when I carried on I strained to catch every note of it. This was me now, I was so much better than before, so why couldn't Edward look at me? "What's wrong?"

There was a second where he continued to look down at his hands and I feared he was paralysed, but then he looked up at me and I saw his eyes were swimming with pain. The kind of pain that could compete with what I'd just felt during the transformation, even.

"Everything." he replied. I gaped at him, suddenly filled with desire to see my reflection. Had the venom not healed my wounds? Did I look as plain as always? No, surely not. I was a vampire, I knew it. And Edward certainly had never loved me for my looks. Then he shook his head. "I'm sorry Bella, you must be confused. You're perfect."

He stood up and, carefully, I swung my legs off the stretcher they'd placed me on. I was able to plant my feet gracefully on the floor without incident. It seemed all traces of my clumsiness were gone, nothing but a mere memory. It was like the world moved in slow motion for me, and I knew if I wanted I could dance the lead in Swan Lake or climb a rock face without much difficulty. All of a sudden, the physical side of life made so much sense. It was the emotional I knew I needed help with now. Because if I was perfect, what could be stopping Edward from enjoying it? My transformation might have taken place in less than ideal circumstances, but I was alive, and would be for the rest of eternity. Why wasn't he smiling?

"I don't understand." I said, the rich strains of my voice echoing around the room. Edward looked hurt, as if he'd been stabbed in the side. Before he could answer Alice entered the room, and I stopped dead on my way to comfort him. She looked tragically beautiful, like a living painting. I could tell, somehow, that she'd been crying even though I knew vampires couldn't produce tears and there were none of the tell-tale signs I'd seen in humans, on my own face at times, like swollen red eyes.

"Bella, you're awake." She smiled, but it was a weak, thin smile I never thought I would see on her bubbly face. To get me through the fiery transformation, I'd pictured her impish demeanour when I woke. Not this. This was all wrong.

"Alice, what happened?" I asked, on the verge of desperation. Edward was still unwilling or unable to give me an explanation, and there was no one else in sight. "Is it Tuesday? Did she get away?"

"No. She was killed by Edward and..." She trailed off, and her face contorted into such a look of sorrow I went to her instead. I found her to be average temperature, rather than the cold I was used to, when I took her into my arms. "Jasper." she whispered, with a heavy sigh.

"What happened then?" I urged. Over her shoulder I could see Edward, his eyes wide with what I instinctively knew was grief, yet could not explain. "Is someone hurt? Charlie, is he okay? Jacob?"

The thought of Jacob in general hurt me. I knew he would try his best not to, but would end up hating me for being a vampire. However, the thought of him in trouble was like an arrow through my heart. I loved him, not as much as I loved Edward, but very close.

"They're okay." Edward finally spoke. "It's Jasper."

I frowned and ended my embrace with Alice, who seemed to go limp. That was impossible. Jasper couldn't be hurt any more than I could be now. The skin of a vampire, my skin, was harder than granite. We didn't get cuts or bleed. It was possible they meant he was hurt emotionally, and I remembered Raven. There was no way he would be upset about Alice and Dante after all this time, especially since he'd been spending a lot of time alone with the icy Titan. I wasn't sure how he stood to be around her, but to each their own. Maybe she had done something.

"He's dead."

"That's not possible." I said immediately. Jasper was strong, the best fighter in the Cullens. He had killed Tuesday with Edward's help, Alice had just said. That meant he couldn't have been killed by Susanahh or Braxton, because they would have got to us after they'd destroyed those two.

"We didn't want to believe it either. I still don't." Alice said, her voice high and watery. "But we saw them. The ones who killed him. It was Tuesday's friend and a few other vampires. He was hunting alone and they wanted revenge for Tuesday."

My new mind worked much faster to process the situation than my human one would have, and still I was silent for a good five minutes. Edward and Alice sat out of habit, but I found it better to stand. I had always seen the Cullen's, my new family, as indestructible. Now Jasper was dead, and I knew it was all my fault. If I'd somehow been stronger, if I'd seen through Tuesday's disguise and warned everyone, they would never have killed her and her friend never would have wanted revenge.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault." I said quietly. I hadn't spent much time with Jasper, but Alice had loved him. He was a good man. Edward looked up, eyes blazing.

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine!" He hissed. "I blamed him for what happened to you. I forced him from the house out of spite, because I was angry you were made to transform before your time. He should never have been hunting alone. We _never _go hunting alone!"

"Shut up!" Alice cried, and I looked at her in shock. I'd never heard her use a cuss word before. "I don't want to hear either of you blame yourselves ever again, because it will never bring Jasper back!"

"I'm sorry." I murmured, not wanting to upset her any more.

"It doesn't help anyone." She added softly.

"Did you kill them? The ones that murdered him?" I suddenly needed to know. I wanted justice for not just him, but for all of us. My perfect transformation was marred now not only by bad timing, but by the death of one of our own.

"Raven did that." Alice said, and if anything, she looked worse when she said it. I gaped at her.

"Raven killed three vampires by herself?"

"Yes. Turns out she's part demon. She... transformed I guess. Grew another pair of eyes and a set of claws and ripped them to shreds. Jasper's death destroyed her."

Inwardly, I was horrified. How could she have been a demon? Sure, she had been extremely cold and rather rude, but _evil_? How could a super hero be evil?

"Did Jasper know about her being a demon?" I asked tentatively.

"Of course." Alice snapped. "It didn't matter what she was. They loved each other."

I couldn't comprehend them loving each other. It seemed so odd, and it was quite frankly impossible that they felt for one another what Edward and I felt for each other. But Alice had never snapped at me like that before, so I kept quiet. Edward didn't say anything either.

"Besides, she was no more a monster than we are. Once she killed them she returned to human form and ran back to the rental car she and Jasper had stayed in the night before and refused to get out. She couldn't stop crying." Alice said. Nothing she said fit with the image of Raven I had in my head, of a glaring violet-haired girl who refused to show emotion.

"Is she still there?"

"No. Esme went out there this morning, to try and coax her inside and she was gone. We think she went home, so Esme called the Titan's to explain what happened."

"I'm sorry." I said again, not knowing what I was apologising for, or who I was apologising to. We sat in silence for a long, long time. Night fell and day broke before we moved, each of us lost in our own grief. I knew it would take this family forever to recover from his loss, and started to dread the future. I had thought being a Vampire was synonymous with having the perfect life. Now I was facing the reality that nothing could ever be perfect, and this life would be in some ways much worse than the last. In my old life there had been no death. It was almost fitting that now I was dead, I was surrounded by it.

_This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all._

* * *

**_Ew, I hate Bella POV. She never had any personality to begin with, so I just write her like a boring narcissitic idiot. The next chapter will be up Thursday, or as soon as I hit 900 reviews ;) We're so close to the end, lovies! _**


	47. Going Back

**I am in love with those who reviewed. It fills me with joy and pride to know you guys enjoy this story, and inspires me to keep writing. Gah, can't even explain how happy they make me. I wish I could respond to everyone but I think you'd all rather I focused on finishing the story by Christmas Eve.**** I hope my ending doesn't disapoint any of you!**

* * *

_Three months later..._

* * *

_Raven Roth_

"Try to get some sleep." Cyborg said. It wasn't an order, his tone was too gentle for that. It was more of a plea, and by now I was used to this new manor of addressing me that all my team mates had adopted. Like I might snap any second. The door swished shut behind him, and I heard his heavy footsteps carry down the hall, where he was no doubt headed to tell Robin of my latest insanity. I sighed heavily and tried to burrow under the covers, but it was no use. The layers of duck down felt too heavy, like they were trying to suffocate me. When my body was already weighed down with sorrow and the burden of keeping it in check, this was not a good thing. I threw them off, relief coming with the removal of the heat, and teleported back to where Cyborg had found me after hours of searching.

The freezer was located near the garage on the lower floor of Titan's Tower and it was massive, filled with enough meat, milk and eggs to keep the team sustained for a month at least. It was too inconvenient to get all our basic goods from the mainland, especially with the amount the boys ploughed through on a regular basis. We had tried shopping for a while, but the only volunteer had been Starfire, who more often than not couldn't find her way around the supermarket without drawing hoardes of attention. A roster system didn't work out either, as Beastboy refused to buy meat, Cyborg refused to buy tofu and Robin and I were driven crazy if someone forgot the coffee or tea. So, now we had huge orders dropped off here every few weeks.

More important than its contents, the freezer was cold. Like him.

I sat facing the door, against an ice-coated drum full of packaged beef products, letting the frost sink through the fabric of my uniform and revelling in the chill biting at my skin. There was a fly buzzing around, slow from the cold, that must have gotten in here when Cyborg dragged me out. I ignored it. If I closed my eyes and did my best to focus and imagine, I could feel Jasper standing behind me. I could imagine the cool air was his breath swirling over me, scented with coppery blood and... jerky?

I opened my eyes and cursed. It just wasn't the same. I scooted forward, to the middle of the freezer away from the drum full of meat, the middle of my back soaked. The scent was less potent here, so I could concentrate. It wasn't the cold I was after. It was him I missed more than anything. Jasper was the constant ache in my bones, the need that would never be realised. Not a low temperature.

But it dulled the pain a little to see my skin turn faintly blue, as it would in his hands. It was calm water against the maelstrom of grief inside me, like a dream I knew wasn't real but could find some small pleasure in anyway. I indulged myself by coming here whenever I had the time, though I knew now that Cyborg had found where I'd been disappearing to Robin would try to put a stop to it. They would want me to talk, but how could I explain?

I'd been doing my best to stay strong for them and thanks to my training on Azarath I'd been doing okay at that. I'd been able to shove a strong barrier around my emotions to keep them from spilling over into work for the sake of professionalism, and into home life for the sake of my friends. I knew they preferred the cold mask I'd once worn to a break down, but if they started to talk about Jasper they might get just that. I would be fine as long as they all pretended he had never existed. They hadn't know him anyway, to them he was just that vampire that had changed me when he died. Sure, it was odd and pathetic that I acted almost as if nothing had happened around them, and then ran off to the freezer when I thought no one was looking. But I saw it as my reward for not falling apart the way women in books and movies did when their soul mates died.

The Titans should simply be grateful Vampires gave off a chill, for if they'd been hot like the werewolves I supposed I'd have my head in an oven right now.

I laughed at the morbid thought.

Morbid was the only way to describe the bulk of my thoughts nowadays. My life was a series of ghosts and hauntings. Jasper came to me in dreams, in scents and in temperatures. A southern twang on the television, though his was never all that pronounced, would send me reeling. This tower was a constant reminder, because he had been here. In Terra's room, we had sex for the first time and I now avoided it like the plague. In battles I half-expected him to run onto the scene and save me, even though I was doing just fine on my own. When I'd realised this, I'd thrown everything thing I had into fights. I clocked more hours at the gym and on the training courses than ever before, and the results showed. Lately I'd been annihilating criminals and the Titans had made double the arrests in the last three months than we had the same time last year. It was all my way of proving to myself that I didn't need saving. I could, and would, survive without him.

The words from Alice's letter kept coming back to haunt me. I had it in my pocket, kept the prediction with me always as proof I hadn't been the only one who thought everything might turn out alright this time around. I had unfolded and refolded it so many times the creases were permanent and the lilac scent had long ago worn off.

_You couldn't leave him if you tried. _

But I hadn't left him, he had left me.

_You couldn't leave him if you tried. _

This new emotion, grief, was hardest one to deal with yet. I'd thought, when Trigon had fallen, that love was difficult. Now I knew love was easy and wonderful. I wanted to get away from all these reminders, away from the pain, but running away wasn't my style. Neither was wallowing in my own misery, but I thought I had to do it in order to heal. If I ran, away from crime fighting and my friends, I would never patch myself up and move on.

I laughed again at the thought of moving on. It wasn't the right phrase. It had been months now and the wound from his death was still just as raw as the moment I had accepted it. I would never move on from Jasper Whitlock. Certain thoughts would always stop me in my tracks. I absent-mindedly twirled the ring on my right hand. The one I had woven out of the last surviving pieces of Jasper. It was beautiful - it was him. In the dark in was that specific shade of gold I'd never seen on another person, the one that conjured images of wheat-fields and warm days. In the sunlight it sparkled like diamonds, and I'd heard people gasp when they saw it. Strangers, of course. The Titans hadn't said a word about it. They must have thought it strange, disturbing even, but I had grown up in a different world from them. It wasn't so odd for an Azarathian to carry around a lock of a loved one's hair, even if they were still alive. My ring was only a more aestheticly pleasing version of the same tradition. When I'd first seen Vampires in the sunlight I'd wondered what the point of the sparkling was, but now it seemed as if they'd evolved that particular trait just so I could have this memento.

Would Jasper be happy to be dead? He had implied he'd wished for it, but I don't think being ripped apart by three other vampires was what he had in mind. I remembered any conversation where we had spoken of death had been accompanied by Jasper wishing he was still human, free from thirst, able to sleep, able to age. He had wanted to be human, with the capacity to live fully and then die quietly, not death itself.

I hoped wherever he was now, Jasper was happy. I looked at my hands. My grey skin had turned to a satisfying blend of blue and purple. That fly was still buzzing around, resilient in the face of eventually being frozen solid. For some reason it's powerlessness reminded me that Jasper had never been that way, except for that one time... with Trigon. The thought sent panic shivering through me, warming my body with fear. If Trigon could summon the dead to his prison, what had stopped him from summoning Jasper back there? He wouldn't be able to keep him for long of course, but just the thought of Jasper having to suffer him for one more minute stung.

I sank back into myself. There was nothing I could do. I was powerless to stop Trigon from exercising what little he could do. Going to his prison myself would be too dangerous, and perhaps one of his hopes. No matter how much I loved Jasper, I would not put everyone else in the world in danger by inadvertently helping Trigon. Still, the notion made me want to cry again. The fly buzzed loudly from the floor, in a way I thought sounded desperate. It made attempts to fly back up again, and seeing it's torment started to drive me crazy imagining things Trigon might do to Jasper for fun if he ever got hold of him again. I needed it to stop, but short of killing the damn thing there was no way to mute it's struggle. I squeezed my eyes shut as my mind provided a barrage of mental images of Jasper in pain.

The buzzing stopped. I opened my eyes and saw the fly, hovering an inch above the ground. Only there was no torturous buzzing, no movement at all in fact. The insect was suspended in the air. The sight seemed to numb my thoughts and I stood and left the freezer on autopilot.

* * *

_Richard Greyson_

The headache was as bad as ever. On my desk, the various files and police reports regarding Slade's recent activities were spread out, waiting for me to scrutinise them and whip them into some kind of order. It had been over three months since the slippery criminal had joined Susanahh and Braxton in their attempt to kill Isabel Swan, and I was still no closer to uncovering a motive in any of his actions. It appeared that, so far, he had simply been trying to mess with us. The sterile swish of the evidence room door brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up, head still throbbing like a bastard.

"Hey Cyborg." I greeted the metallic man. He appeared withdrawn, but that wasn't new for any of us lately.

"Found anything concrete yet?"

I shook my head and wondered what he was really here for. The Titans hadn't been the same lately, but how could we be? From the moment Raven had returned from Forks, a depression had descended on the tower that was thick and suffocating. I hadn't heard a peal of laughter, or seen a smile in all that time. Even Beastboy had been subdued.

"It's Raven." Cyborg sighed finally, taking a seat from me across the desk. My headache gave a particularly painful twinge. Of course it was Raven.

"I hadn't seen her all day, and you know... I got worried." He said. I winced. None of us were admitting it just yet, but we had Raven on unofficial suicide watch.

Not that she didn't appear to be coping. On the contrary, she had returned to California with her usual frosty expression and prickly disposition. If not for a tearful call from Esme Cullen the day before, I wasn't sure I would know Jasper had been killed at all. I wasn't sure what we had expected, not screaming and depression -this was Raven after all, who had coped with terrors most couldn't dream of – but more than this certainly. The only sign of something being off, to someone who knew her, was the mysterious edge to her words, her movements. Like she was more brittle than before. As if we could see the torn edges of her grief-stricken thoughts escaping their strict confines. In fact, outsiders might even have thought she returned to Jump with new motivation. She'd improved on every area of combat and thanks to her we'd made a stunning twenty-three arrests in the last two days. I felt like she was simply using it as a distraction. None of the Titan's had any doubt that she'd been severely affected by Jasper's death, and that she was simply hiding it like she'd hid all her emotions her entire life. I was sure it was easier for her this old, familiar way, than dealing with it as was considered healthy.

The only time I had seen a hint of the Raven I suspected was the real her, was when she received a gilt-edged invitation in the mail a month ago. She'd stared at the expensive, floral-scented paper and turned it over in her hands for what had seemed like a half hour while the rest of us watched frozen. Then she'd slammed it down and there had been real rage in her eyes, the potent, inhuman fury I remembered from when she'd faced Trigon. Once the red flash had passed, after tentatively asking her what was wrong, she had laughed. High-pitched and so sharp it seemed to slash through the atmosphere. '_They invited me to his funeral.'_ She'd explained, her face seeming to embody the spirit of grief-striken madness. It was the first time she had made reference to Jasper at all. Apparently the Cullens had procured a death certificate for him and wanted to give everyone closure, but as I later looked at the invitation I saw how _disturbingly_ they'd gone about it and understood why it had upset her. Take out the word funeral and you would have thought it an invite to a fancy wedding. It was just so _Cullen _to do that. I couldn't explain why it was, but having been around them longer than any of the other Titans, I got it. That day Raven had stormed out of the room, tears streaming down her cheeks, not to be seen again for a week.

"So I went looking for her." Cyborg said quietly, and I knew it had to be bad. "It took me a while, but I finally found her."

"Where?" I asked, my stomach feeling like a black hole.

"In the freezer."

I closed my eyes, the ache in my temples becoming momentarily unbearable. Yes, there were signs Raven wasn't her usual self. Signs that she had been altered by Jasper's absence. This Headache for example. I knew it was from our bond, a manifestation of her grief. It was constant, piercing, and impervious to any pain relief. The only time it alleviated was late at night, when I knew she must have succumbed to sleep. As such, I got my best work done at that time, when the pain mercifully subsided. I was sleep-deprived, but I had no choice.

"She was turning blue when I found her. I hated to do it, but I checked the cameras. She's been going in there about every day." Cyborg said, his face hardening. "I think that vampire meant a lot more to her than we thought he did."

"It doesn't take a psychologist to work out the connection." I agreed. If I could, I would have gotten her one anyway. But god knows I had tried, we had all tried, to talk to her about it before. She was inconsolable, unreachable, more so than ever. Raven was a shell now, a shadow of the staunch, glowing (yet still glowering) woman she'd been when Jasper had appeared in the picture. I realised I missed him, all protective instinct, angling himself around our resident demoness wherever she went. Sometimes I imagined what Raven would be like now if she had returned to Jump with Jasper at her side, but always stopped after a while. Thinking about her laughing with the team and holding the Vampire's hand hurt. The chances we would ever see her smile again were slim, so it did no good to fantasize about it.

"She'll cope. She always does." Cyborg said, with more than a hint of desperation.

"Of course she will. She's Raven." I replied. She would. I knew her, and I knew she had fought too hard against life to let it destroy her now, so early on in life. "I just wonder, should she have to?"

Every Hero was different, but the one thing we all had in common was the recurring question we asked ourselves- Why me? When I had a quiet moment, it was, why did my parents die? Why did Bruce pick me? I'm sure with Cyborg it was, why did I have to have that accident? Why couldn't I remain normal? With Raven, however, the question was loaded in a way ours weren't. The amount of bad things that had happened to her was staggering, never-ending, and the worst part was she deserved none of it. Until I'd felt the bond between us, I'd never known a person to feel so much guilt about something they hadn't done. She spent all her time fighting desperately to be good, to be the opposite of a demon, and life refused to cut her a break.

"Don't let her hear you say stuff like that." Cyborg said angrily. I knew what he was thinking, and shared it in fact.

"Trust me, I don't like to be near her when I _think _it." I held my hands up defensively. I would never say a thing that might trigger her to take drastic action, even if it wasn't her style to do so. With Raven these days, there was no way to be too careful. "It's just... It's not fair, is it?"

"Not fair at all." Cyborg muttered. We both sank into our thoughts for a moment. I was wondering what the hell Jasper had done to enchant a girl like Raven, who sneered at romance novels and rolled her eyes at Starfire's naive talk of soul mates. I had never thought, out of all of us, that she would be the one to find true love, or something like it.

* * *

_Raven Roth_

I didn't know where I was walking, and only became really aware that I was doing so when I heard my soft footfalls come to a halt at the door to the evidence room. For once the door didn't open, even though I was standing right in front of it and it was meant to be automatic once you punched in the code. I raised my hand to the sensor until I realised it probably wasn't going to open if my theory was correct. I teleported inside and relished the cold feel of the linoleum on my bare feet after the warmth of the carpeted hall. I realised I'd come here because it was the one place I was sure to find someone. At this time of day, there was no other place for Robin than the evidence room, not while Slade was still on the loose.

I hadn't, however, expected to see Cyborg here too. The moment I saw them, I knew the idea that had popped into my head upon seeing that fly hanging in mid-air was correct. Once again, I'd frozen time. The two boys, well, they were men now really, were apparently stopped mid-conversation since they were sitting across the desk from each other and Robin's paperwork was pushed to the side. They weren't looking at each other though, and both of their gazes were directed at random places around the room. I knew from the looks on their faces that they'd been talking about me. Their features were weighed down with worry, and it aged them prematurely.

Honestly, I had forgotten all about my ability to play with time on this dimension. I'd been more concerned with studying ways to raise the dead, only to come to the conclusion that it simply couldn't be done unless the person was a powerful creature, like Trigon, and even then it was horrendously difficult. Now that I remembered, the creative part of my mind that had been dormant these last few months sprung to life with an idea that made my hands tremble. An irresponsible, reckless, selfish idea.

I wanted to go back. To the time and place where I had left Jasper as a human on the dusty road to Galveston. Before he'd been changed into a Vampire by Maria, before he'd been forced into the Southern Vampire Wars, before he'd found Alice and the Cullens and met me and then his end. The thought made my heart beat faster even while everything was completely still around me. I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave this life behind- could I?

What boon was I to the team anyway? Sure I had been quite productive lately, but the lion's share of those arrests had been for petty crimes and I more than made up for it with my miserable personality. I was sure the Team secretly resented me for taking up so much of their time and energy. I knew they worried about me almost every second of every day, since my empathy picked up on it enough. Robin especially, was so concerned he'd been subtly dropping hints about psychiatric help. Not that I doubted I needed it, but it wouldn't help. Nothing could patch the hole Jasper had left, and though I knew I would _survive_ life without him, I would never quite _live_ it if he was gone. I would be this icy and passionless person forever, crystallised in sorrow until I died and, if the gods were kind, was able to join him.

I snorted into the silence. The Gods were never kind, not to me anyway. Perhaps it was because, as a demon who didn't have to play by the rules of Earth, I had the powers of one of them. If I wanted, if I was brave and selfish and bad enough, I could get Jasper back. I could get back to him.

Up until I destroyed my own father, my goals had been thus: Control my emotions, be a good person and stop him. Slowly after I achieved those goals, I began to unconsciously create new ones. The most important thing to me now was the pursuit of happiness. I had paid my debt for being what I was and now I felt I was owed a little something for everything I'd been put through at the hands of fate. As I stared into the faces of my frozen team-mates and saw the scared frustration there, I knew I wouldn't find what I wanted in a place where Jasper did not exist.

What was it he had said to me so vehemently? _"God I wish you'd been born in my time." _The words popped into my head without strain and I could picture his face as he said it to me in that rental car. A sign? Jasper had wanted exactly what I was capable of doing, and now I wanted too, more than anything. It wasn't good enough to simply go back to when Jasper had been in danger of dying and stop it. He wouldn't want that. He had wanted to be human. And I could make it happen.

Would it be the height of bravery if I denied the forbidden fruit dangled in front of me by this idea? Or would it be the height of weakness if I was too scared to both save Jasper from a life I knew he would suffer through and regret a large part of, and fail to create my own happiness?

I teleported out of the room and found myself wandering down the hall again. At first I thought I was heading to my own room, but I found myself passing it and heading to Starfire's. Time wasn't linear. If I did what I desperately wanted to the Cullens would still remember Jasper because if he hadn't been a vampire in this reality, I never would have met him. At least, that's what I thought. Just because I could manipulate time didn't mean I understood it. The Titans would both remember and miss me, but I knew they would be better off without my oppressive presence and relentless misery in their lives. I could always come back if I needed. I found myself slipping the ring off my finger, and placing it outside her door. Starfire would always be my best girlfriend, I would always share an unbreakable bond with Robin, and Cyborg and Beastboy would always be my family. I just couldn't talk to them about this, it would be too painful.

Really, my decision was made in the second the thought of returning to Jasper occurred to me. Where I was going I wouldn't need the ring, because I would have the real thing. There were so many questions about my future in the past. What would I do, would he be the same as the Jasper I'd known, would I be happy enough to justify all the hurt I would cause. It didn't matter though, because the thought of returning to his arms, even if they would be human-temperature this time, made the edges of the hole in my chest start to knit themselves together again.

I concentrated and unfroze time. I could hear a faint song playing in Starfire's room, and figured she was inside. I took a deep breath, knocked and closed my eyes, picturing Jasper human in his Confederate Uniform all the while. I felt something shift, like I was sliding through mist and felt the mildly stuffy air from the Tower change to fresh and warm. I opened my eyes.

* * *

_Richard Greyson_

A shriek pulled us out of our musings, and we were running down the hall towards the source, our footfalls thundering on the ground. We found Starfire hunched over something on the floor outside her room. Tears trailing from her emerald eyes, she pointed wordlessly to what at first appeared to be carpet but as I came closer something caught the light and stopped me in my tracks. Honey-blond hair plaited by expert hands into a ring. I knew if I held it in direct sunlight it would shimmer like a diamond tennis bracelet.

"She would not have left it for me if she was... coming back." Starfire whimpered.

That was true. Ever since she returned home she'd been wearing that on her right hand, and had taken to playing with it when she was agitated. I'd never seen her take it off, and hadn't broached the painful subject with her. At first, I'd been shocked to see a ring made from threads that appeared to be made of diamond, but didn't think it important. I figured Jasper must have given it to her before he was killed. After all, I'd seen unusual jewellery in Gotham all the time and God knows the Cullens must have been loaded judging by the cars they drove. With all that had gone on, I didn't remember what Vampires looked like in the sun until I glanced at the ring after dusk to find it was weaved of blond hair and my blood ran cold when I realised it was his. After that I warned the other Titans explicitly to never mention it, not telling any of them why because it disturbed me too deeply.

Starfire was right. Raven would never have left it lying around on the ground, would never even have taken it off at all. Especially not in such a precise location. Not unless she was planning something insane.

"We have to find her. Spread out." I ordered, trying to only show the authoritative strength rather than the panic that buzzed through me. I knew somehow that our search would likely yield no results. Because like Raven, my headache had inexplicably disappeared.

I wanted more than anything for it to thump back into existence to let me know she was still here, but that wasn't going to happen. She was gone and I knew it for a fact, just as I knew my own name, even while we ripped the tower and the surrounding island apart with out searching.

* * *

**There we have it. One more Chapter to go: An epilogue of sorts. Now dry those tears my wonderful readers, Jasper doesn't have to be gone after all! In fact, he'll be improved upon because once Raven goes back in time he will be human and not an icky fairy/vampire. Oh yeah!**


	48. The End

**I own nothing except my ideas. **

**I know, I know. I said this would be up on Christmas day. Unfortunately there was a magnitude 6 quake the day before Christmas Eve Literally an hour after we had cleaned the entire house, and besides having to clean everything again I was freaked since one hadn't thrown me to the ground like that in a long time. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to finish this in time but it's here now, a little late. I've come to the conclusion that I will never be able to please everyone with how this ends, and if you don't like it I'm very sorry and hope you've enjoyed the ride anyway. **

* * *

_1863_

_Jasper Whitlock_

"Miss Raven!" I called out, my voice hoarse from overuse. Silence was the only reply, and the serenity of the night appeared to be mocking me. I sighed. A cloud had passed over the moon, and what dim light it had provided in aid of my search was now gone, and I only had my oil lantern to light up the way.

Not that I should have needed anything more. Miss Raven had been here in my arms one moment, running away the next, and had not gotten more than a few feet before she had disappeared in thin air. There had been no noise of warning and I was left with the impression she had not been real at all. She had been so strange, it was not hard to believe she was an apparition or an angel rather than a mere lost girl. Once more, I raked my eyes over the spot I had last seen her and gathered no new information for my trouble.

I returned to my horse, who neighed impatiently. She was tired, and I was tired, but dammit I would not leave this road until I found that woman. Angel, or no I would find her. If not because I had my own morally questionable reasons, then because it was my duty! She had been dressed scandalously but did not seem like any of the 'public women'* I had come across in my travels. I felt the need to find and protect her, for her circumstances were far from ideal if she was fatherless and lost out here. Not that she had seemed desperate for help. Miss Raven was nothing like some of the other young woman I met who offered me sweet words and fluttering eyelashes, or attempted to cling to my arm in fear as we evacuated. Her kiss had been proof of that.

I removed my hat and thought I could feel her lips on mine. I did not make a habit of sharing kisses with strange women I had only just met. A few of the other soldiers liked to engage in such behaviours, but after seeing what syphilis could do to a man I preferred to endure the lonely nights. However something about Miss Raven had knocked all reason out of my skull. My horse looked up suddenly, and her nostrils flared in warning. I spun around to see her, standing on the very ground she had vanished from some minutes before, the horror struck expression she had left with replaced by wonder. She stared at me as if I were a ghost, unmoving.

"Miss Raven..." I uttered in surprise. I did not wish to startle her, so even though my brain was telling me to run to her I anchored myself by the horse's reigns. She blinked, and without warning flung herself into my arms much the same way she had before she kissed me, only this time she buried her face into my chest and began to sob. Guilt flooded my mind and I silently cursed. I'd shamed her with my rash decisions. She was scared, and I knowing better had still taken advantage. That kiss was not the action of a soldier in his right mind.

"Ma'am, I must apologise for my conduct-" I began hastily, though I was somewhat unwilling to move away from her. Her body was warm, but not in the oppressive way the night air was warm. It felt unquestionably wonderful to have her pressed against me, to be able to take in the exotic scent of her hair.* To my confusion, she began to laugh, and pulled her head away from my chest to reveal a smile through the tears. It was truly mesmerising, her smile. I found I couldn't tear my eyes from hers for she was looking at me as though I was the strangely wonderful one.

"I can't believe it's you." She muttered, wiping the moisture from her cheek in a swift motion that betrayed how uncomfortable she was with crying. "Don't be a moron, your conduct was just fine." She added dismissively.

"I must protest that. I had no right to kiss you." I returned my hat to my head and placed a hand on my horse's chest to calm her. Miss Raven gave me a disbelieving look and snorted.

"You are very gallant_, __aren't_ you Ja- Soldier."

Was it the night playing tricks on me once more, or had she been about to say my name? I felt she must have been, though I had never supplied it. I should have been frightened by this, I suppose, yet I wasn't. Death was a master I faced everyday now, and if it happened to come in this form I knew I would be counted lucky. I would rather die looking at this face than down the barrel of a gun any day. If she was a danger I didn't care.

"I don't think so, I haven't thought to introduce myself yet." I said. "My name is Major Jasper Whitlock ma'am."

She looked at me, face flushed with a strange sort of hopeful look that didn't quite seem comfortable on her face. She opened her mouth and hesitated, her eyes raking mine for something before she finally settled.

"Pleased to meet you Jasper."

It wasn't quite proper to address me so, but I found I didn't care. There was something about how different she was to anyone I'd ever known that drew me in and I thought I wouldn't care if she were a prostitute after all. Unsure what to say to her after this thought, I gestured to my horse.

"We should hurry." I said, thinking of the soldiers I needed to return to once my job was done. They would never believe this story. The woman blinked in confusion and looked to my horse as understanding crossed her face.

"You're right." She said, almost sharply. "We should get going."

Once again she got herself up as if it were no trouble, and I glanced her long legs under her travelling cloak. She saw me looking and smiled in a dark sort of way.

"You must think I'm a woman of easy virtue." she noted, the final two words said with particular amusement.

"You're no common hooker." I replied, pulling myself up on the horse, anticipating the moment when her hands would grasp me to keep from falling off. There was an easiness to conversing with her, as if we'd been doing it all our lives.

"I'm much worse." She whispered after a heartbeat's pause. I found that hard to believe. I told her so, and we were off down the road. The conversation carried, and I found myself willing my horse to walk so slow we were barely moving, desperate to prolong it. Every time I turned my head to her the meagre light of the stars highlighted once more the unusual vibrancy of her hair and eyes, and after commenting on it I turned back the next time to find her hair was much blacker than I remembered. The sudden switch from violet to ebony seemed to confirm she was magic. I concluded that I was right to have thought her an angel. There was a knowledge in her eyes I couldn't explain, as if she were on a mission from god. And while I was regretful when we finally sighted Galveston, I had the oddest feeling this night would not be the last we spent together.

* * *

Present

_Richard Greyson_

The roof was always a good place to come and think if you wanted some peace and quiet. Especially now that I was the only one who knew that. This time last year, I might have had company in the form of my missing team mate. We might have shared the space in silence. I slumped down to sit at the edge of the roof, my feet dangling over the ledge and gravity daring me to fall, an inexplicable pull towards death. I wondered if Raven had felt the same urge to jump. I wondered if she'd actually done it.

In the last month we'd had Aqualad down scourging the Ocean floor for a sign of her. He'd mapped out the tides and figured out where a body would have been carried – if there was one – and promised to search until he was sure she wasn't down there. He hadn't come up with anything, so we'd ruled out the possibility she'd jumped from the tower since we hadn't found anything on the rocks below. Yet it didn't stop my imagination the same way it didn't stop the others from thinking she had killed herself.

Somehow, I knew she hadn't. Raven wasn't the type to give up that easy. The only problem was, there was no other way to explain why our bond had disappeared. If she had run off somewhere, I would still feel her like a pinprick at the back of my skull. Right now there was no one but me in my head. I would have been convinced she'd been murdered, if not for the ring she left outside Starfire's room. There was no explanation for Raven's disappearance, and it was driving me insane.

Slade was nothing but a distraction from discovering the truth now. Raven was the thing that kept me up at night, pouring over security footage. The Tower's cameras told an upsetting story. Straight after Cyborg had brought her to her room, she had teleported straight back to the freezer with the usual flash of blue energy. She'd sat there for a while, and then disappeared. Only this time, no flash of blue. She simply reappeared outside Starfire's room like she'd walked right up to the door, and even stranger, the ring had already been lying at her feet. She knocked, closed her eyes, and then disappeared once more. Without a flash of blue, and not to show up anywhere else in the Tower, at the same time her communicator went off-line. Something about it was bugging me, like I knew what had happened but couldn't access the knowledge in my brain to save my life. Like I was groping around in the dark for an answer I knew should be right in front of me.

"Goddamn it!" I swore into the wind. I couldn't figure out where she'd gone and I couldn't accept she wasn't coming back until I did.

"Having a hard day?"

I stiffened. That voice. It was impossible. It was Cyborg and his vocal modifier messing with me. And yet... Cyborg wouldn't do that. That was far too cruel to be funny, not even Beastboy could mistake it for comedy. I was imagining things. I was imagining Raven's voice just as I was imagining the old bond flaming back to life in my skull. I turned my head, yearning to see, even if it was only empty space behind me. I found to my disappointment (relief?) that there was nothing there. The voice, and the sudden feeling that Raven was close must be a delusion brought on by too many sleepless nights and the wind.

"Over here boy wonder." I jumped and looked to my left, and there she was, looking her usual emotionless self. Altered by something, but there nonetheless. She shot me a sarcastic smile and sat down beside me, with her feet dangling over the edge of the roof. I gaped at her- there was no exclamation explicit enough to encompass everything I was feeling. As much as I would have liked to have stared at her for a while, there were pressing matters to attend to, like how she was here. If she was just a figment of my imagination, then that was fine but if she wasn't...

"What happened to your hair?" I asked dumbly. It was the first thing that came to mind. Her usually violet hair was now _Raven_ black and tied back, though a few shiny curls escaped at the front, obscuring her chakra from view. Was it pretty? Sure. It just wasn't the Raven I was used to. Maybe she'd taken off to some other city after all, though I didn't understand why our bond had disappeared if that was the case. I supposed it was possible she had the power to numb it, and the thought sent a thrill of joy through me even though I knew I should be furious with her.

A Raven that had run off without a word to her team mates was a thousand times better than a dead one. She'd been grieving all those months ago when she went missing, and I knew better than most that grief made you act out of character, or rather, more yourself than ever before. In that second I knew whatever she'd done, I would forgive her because more important than anything else was the fact she was alive and well.

Raven, or the figment of my imagination that appeared like Raven, ran a hand through an ink-black ringlet dismissively, momentarily revealing the blood red charkra.

"I didn't think my hair would be the first thing you noticed." She dead panned. "but since you asked, I had to change it to fit in."

"Fit in where?" I asked. She tilted her head to look at me, and I saw the curve of a slight smile.

"Guess. I know you like figuring these things out yourself." She said, and it was such a _Raven _thing to say I knew it had to be her. My mind couldn't have conjured such a complete copy of the girl I'd known, and there was no reason why my mind would have changed her hair, or her face for that matter. There was a quality to her that hadn't been there before. Was it just me, or did she look slightly older? "You won't admit it Robin, but you'll be mad at me if I tell you straight away."

"Can I at least have a clue? Even Slade leaves clues." I said. I felt dizzy, like I'd been sucker punched. I wished Starfire would come and find us, just so I could have proof she was really here in the form of a witness.

"I actually can't believe you haven't figured it out already." She replied. "Do I look any different to you?"

I nodded, and stood up to get a better look at her. She didn't snap at me to stop staring, which surprised me. Maybe it was the change in hair colour, but her skin looked more pale than grey and her cheeks had a pale flush. She gave off the impression of having been out in fresh air.

"You look older." I noted.

"Gold Star. I'm about twenty four." she replied, maddeningly casual.

"That's not possible." I snapped.

"Wrack your brains and I think you'll find it is." she said wryly.

I tried, but I couldn't think with her staring at me like that. We'd spent the past few months dragging the rivers and searching the bottom of cliffs for her body and now she was sitting with me on the roof like old times, claiming to be six years older than when she'd left.

"Whatever the hell you're talking about," I said slowly. "you look better. You're being all sarcastic and mocking like you used to."

She looked out to the city and nodded.

"I feel better." she paused. "I can see that you're tired, and we'll blame your failure to think hard on that. So here's your clue – remember when Jasper broke my wrists?"

I marvelled that she said Jasper's name so casually when a few months ago she hadn't been able to bare acknowledgement he ever existed. I did remember, he'd gotten made because he remembered she'd-

"Tell me you didn't." I said in a low voice. Horror and awe rushed through me as everything fell into place. There'd been no blue flash when she'd disappeared from the tower because she hadn't teleported, she'd time travelled. Her communicator had gone off-line because she'd disappeared from our time completely. She looked older because she'd spent the past six years _somewhere else. _In another time. I knew she had loved Jasper more than she'd ever loved anything, but never had time travel clicked into place in my mind because I hadn't known she'd loved him _that _much. Enough to leave us and risk everything.

"That would be a lie." She replied quietly, looking out at the city.

"But how? Shouldn't everything be different if you went back?" I jumped up and started pacing, my mind struggling to follow. If she went back to save Jasper, shouldn't he simply be here? Why was she older, and where was he?

"Don't believe everything you read in science fiction, it's all bullshit. As far as I can tell, because I went back and actually changed something as opposed to the first time I went back, I created a sort of alternate reality so this one stays the same, you follow?"

I shook my head. How the hell was I supposed to follow that? Einstein would have trouble following that. Raven sighed.

"It's like this – the first time I went back accidentally, and I only kissed Jasper. Because I didn't affect anyone's decision in the past, history allined to fit that memory according, the way it traditionally does in television and movies. However, this time I went back and altered decisions. I... I went back to 1863 and fixed things so Jasper was never changed into a vampire. The Vampires who changed him had to move on, and I changed the course of history. Nothings for sure, but I think it caused a split. I think, because I was born in this time and there can't be two of me in one reality, I made two separate ones. That's part of the reason why I came back. To check nothing had changed here. To check you were all still... you."

"You're making me feel sick." I muttered. I couldn't follow this conversation, but it wasn't the science of time travel I was interested in anyway. It was all background noise to the real problem. Raven had fucking time travelled, after I specificly told her not to, and she'd aged six years. "I can't believe you did this." I snapped.

"Can't you?" She asked mildly, unperturbed by my anger. "You're telling me that if you discovered you had the power to go back in time and save your loved ones from death, you wouldn't do it?"

"That's not fair." I narrowed my eyes. My family wasn't the topic of conversation here. She met my stare, unflinching.

"You're right. It's not fair. Because _you_ can't." She stood up to mirror me. "But I can. I _did_."

"You left us!" I said, and after my exclamation there was silence. The accusation was everything. It was the root of my anger, and the real reason she'd come here. It was the barrier standing between us. After all, it wasn't time travel that had me worked up. My social circle included a part-robot, a changeling, a demoness and an alien. Time travel should be a non-event for me. What really upset me was that she had up and left without talking to anyone about it, and had let us think she'd been killed, or worse, killed herself.

"That's the other reason I came back." She said softly, curls moving gently in the breeze. "To apologise to you. I know you'll understand."

"Oh? Why do you think I'd understand?" I asked, fuming. Understanding wasn't exactly my most celebrated trait.

"Because you knew how much I loved Jasper." She said, eyes beseeching. "You called me back in Forks, and even though you disapproved you told me you understood."

"Fine, I'll give you that. I get that you loved him. I don't get, however, why you couldn't just use this magic time travel ability to bring Jasper here!"

"I choose to save him from the Vampire's that changed him, rather than the ones that killed him, for a reason. He _hated_ being a Vampire. I remember him telling me how hard it was to outlive his entire family, and how he was terrified of outliving me. He wanted to be human, so I went back to a time when he didn't even know me to do that." She said irritably.

"None of that should have stopped you from saving him and then bringing him back to our time." I repeated. "It sounds like you're telling me you've spent the last six years in 1800's Texas!" She fixed me with a hard stare.

"You would expect me to pluck him from everything he knew, from everyone he loved, so _I _could be more comfortable? It was my decision to save him and the consequences will remain mine alone. If I had brought him here, he would have to deal with the Cullens crawling all over him and I would have had to immediately explain what had happened. I would never force him to adapt to that."

"So instead you decided you would just have to adjust to the civil war?" I asked incredulously. That seemed an enormous sacrifice to make.

"You think the adjustment between here and the past is so big? You should have tried the adjustment from Azarath to Earth. Coming from a pacifist dimension where cussing was considered the height of aggression, to a place where people are murdered for less than a dollar and a grudge was harder, trust me on that." She snorted.

I guessed she had a point about that, but she still didn't fit in with the image of post-civil war America High School had ingrained into me. Nothing about what she had done spoke of Raven at all!

"I just can't picture you in a frilly dress." I shook my head. Even the ringlets were too different. She smiled lightly.

"That's why I wore my uniform. I thought it might freak you out if I showed up full _gone with the wind._"

"You don't seem the type to go Scarlet O'Hara to me." I said through narrowed eyes. "It's just not you."

"On Azarath I wore skirts and robes, on Earth I wore pants and in the 1800's I wear a dress. It's just clothes Robin. It's not a real sacrifice to save the man I love, and they're not all frilly."

I was silent and she looked uncomfortable. "I do get sick of the layers, though the social aversion to make up was welcome."

"What about being a hero, huh? Please don't tell me you gave it all up to be a Southern Belle."

At this, she shot me a familiar derisive look.

"You think the deep south is the land of milk and honey pre-1900's? Crack a history book and you'll see there's more work for me there than there ever was in Jump. I do as much as I can without getting seen or playing god."

"Well, what about you're accent?" I asked, clutching at straws.

"People assume I spent time in the North, if I talk to them at all. I keep to myself."

"And Jasper's worth all this?" I asked, defeated. "Worth leaving the Titan's?"

"You will always be my family." she said. "But everyone has to leave home sometime. I knew you would all be better off without me - don't interrupt!- considering how horrible it was after Jasper died. You'll all get over me, especially now you know I'm happy. Jasper... I love him. What else is there to say, other than I'm sorry I had to hurt all of you to save him?"

"It can't be the same." I shook my head. "There is no fucking way I'm buying into Jasper being the same person in 18-whatever as he was when you fell in love with him here. Sure, he hated being a Vampire, but that's who you fell in love with!"

She turned away from me, shoulders hunched, to look out at the city once more. When she turned back, it was with a huff as if she didn't want to talk about it.

"I'll be honest with you Robin." she sighed, letting her shoulders slump. "That was what scared me the most. Jasper and I bonded over being able to feel others emotions and having such difficult pasts, and the Jasper that met me when I went back to _1863 _was different. I wont pretend he was the same man I fell in love with. He was much more hopeful than the man I knew, and much more human, though that was never a problem. You forget, however, that he was a soldier. The war was still going on when I saved him from the Vampire that was meant to change him, and we had to be separated for a while. At that point it scared me how different he was, but by then I'd gone so far I knew I had to give it a try. We wrote until the south lost the war and he came back to me."

"It doesn't sound like a great life so far." I interrupted. She silenced me with a look.

"It wasn't that bad. I spent the time adjusting and studying." She paused. "I'm a doctor*. If my patients heal a bit faster than strictly proper, they put it down to my skill. Anyway, by the time he returned from the war he was more like the Jasper I fell in love with. He'd seen a lot of his friends die, and the Confederacy was defeated and he wanted nothing more than to forget about all of it with me."

"Cyborg will be so pleased you married a Southern cowboy."* I snorted. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You don't seem too angry about it." she mused. I guessed I wasn't, simply because I couldn't find any more holes in the life she'd chosen for herself. If Raven wanted to go gallivanting around Texas in shawls and corsets there was not a damn thing I could do to stop her. I shrugged and struggled to articulate what I was feeling, because I could barely make heads or tails of my emotions myself.

"I guess... what's done is done and I can't really argue with how... happy you look." It wasn't like she was beaming, or glowing, the way Starfire did. It would take someone who really knew her well to spot the subtle changes of Raven's emotions, as well hidden as they were. The last few months I'd spent with Raven she'd been listless and downright depressed, grieving for Jasper like her reason for living life had been stolen from her. Now she was rosy-cheeked and sarcastic, happily coupled up with the love of her life and a doctor to boot. She was right to say I would be able to carry on. Now that I knew she hadn't killed herself, or been murdered, or had any of the other horrible things I'd imagined happened to her... now that I knew she was, in fact, happier than she'd ever thought she would be, I could let her go. The others would too. At the end of the day all we ever wanted for Raven was happiness. She deserved it.

"I should get back." She said uncomfortably. "Jasper's out chopping firewood* and the longer I'm away the harder it seems to return to the exact time I want."

"Does he know about... your powers?" I asked, feeling similar. This was her new (_old_) life, and I could never be a part of it. I wasn't sure why I felt the need to ask all these questions now that I knew she was okay. She smiled again, her wry upturn of the mouth that meant she was content with life and forgave it for all the wrongs it had dealt her.

"I told him when he asked me to marry him. He knew I was coming here, just doesn't want me to be long." she hesitated. "He refuses to call me a demon. He calls me an angel instead." She said it to reassure me, and for a second her voice was vulnerable and my heart swelled up with an emotion I couldn't name. Raven closed her eyes, and I felt like she would disappear any second until she opened them again. "One last thing. Have you heard from the Cullens?"

I nodded. I notified them a couple of weeks after Raven had disappeared and got a phone call in response.

"Carlisle, Esme and Alice are preying for your safe return."

"I expect Rosalie's best wishes got lost in the mail." she said dryly, and I snickered.

"They're all headed to a high school in Alaska as far as I know." I added, and we shared a look.

"I guess it's a good thing they don't get bored too easily if they're going to live forever." She said. I nodded in agreement and there was nothing left to say. I knew I should demand that she stay, repremand her for being so selfish, call the other Titans in for help, but I couldn't bring myself to do any of those things because after all this time Raven had achieved the impossible. When she left, she was leaving to a brighter future (past) than the one here, where Jasper was dead and she was barely living. Right now I was not her leader. I was her friend, and always would be. We were bonded friends before we were Titans, and as a friend I knew her decision was the best thing and I had to let her go.

"You can always come back, if things don't work out." I said quietly. She nodded, not one for big emotional scenes. I didn't expect a hug goodbye, nor did I want or need one.

"Take care." She murmured, and then she was gone without the flash of blue energy I was so used to by now. Lost to time forever with no way to pull her back to us even if I wanted. Instead of feeling angry, or filled with sadness, a sense of peace washed over me and I sat back down on the roof ledge. I had hours before I had to tell the others, and those could be spent daydreaming. Only now my imagination would be filled with blond, violet-eyed kids playing Cowboys and Indians while Raven watched in the background, rather than her lifeless body hacked to pieces and hidden away. In my minds eye the image of her smiling at Jasper replaced the image of her grief-stricken face after he died. Instead of regret, I felt relief, and I knew we'd all done the right thing.

* * *

*Apparently a Civil War term for a prostitute. I did some research for this people. 

*I imagine the exotic scent Jasper refers to is her frangipani shampoo and conditioner. 

*There were a few female physicians around at the time of the Civil War, I checked.

*Robin assumes correctly that they are married because you can't live together in this time unless you put a ring on it.

*Sexy image, am I right?

The end.

**Thanks you to everyone who has**** ever reviewed this story, but especially to those who've revieved almost every chapter (**AngelicToaster**,** Regina Lunaris**, **DriftStar** and **SuperOreoMan** to name a few). I've loved all your opinions, they really helped me make it to the finish line. Thanks to **Dragonfriend** for giving me the idea so long ago and being my beta for so many earlier chapters. Thanks to whoever the hell invented the Teen Titans and thanks to Stephanie Meyer, for being so goddamned crazy and writing Twilight, it's given me _days_ of entertainment. I hope you all enjoyed **_Falter _**and R&R this one last time. **

**XX**


End file.
